Clan sonnyn: Mon enfance
by sonnyus
Summary: Sonnyus et Nina, deux nom que le monde shinobi n'est pas prêt d'oublier mais comment étaient-ils enfant? Comment un garçon de neuf ans peut-il devenir le plus terrible des ninjas ? Comment cette fille a t'elle réussis a faire revivre un clan normalement disparue? Vous le serez en le lisant. OC général. Pas de naruto ni de sasuke que de l'univers originelle. Âme sensible s'abstenir.
1. S1: introduction

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu.

_Info personnelle :_ Voila le retour de ma célèbre histoire. J'ai pris du galon et maintenant j'ai décidé de complétement la réécrire et changer certain chose. Amusez vous bien.

**Index :** mudrā : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

+++++ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre I :** Introduction.

« Attrape-le!»

Je cours dans les rue, il pense pouvoir me capturer il se goure. Je connais mieux les rues de cette putain de ville qu'eux. Je prends à droit et passe dans un chemin étroit grâce à ma petite taille. Je me demande comment je ferais plus tard. Peu importe, je continue de courir et finis de l'autre côté pour partir vers la droite et marcher tranquillement. Je sors de ma veste miteuse, et trop petite, une pomme que j'ai volée sur un comptoir et qui est la raison de cette poursuite. Je mors à pleine dent dedans sans me préoccuper des regards que je récolte. Les gens ici ne savent me regard d'avec des regards haineux et méprisant.

Peu importe, j'ai n'ai pas peur d'eux, je suis capable de me battre et si je dois mourir c'est que la mort m'a enfin entendue. Oh j'oublie de me présenter, je suis Sonnyus, orphelin et ne connaissant rien à la chaleur des parents, je suis l'enfant des rue le plus insaisissable et turbulent. Les regards que je me suis toujours récolte sont ceux de haine et d'envie de me tuer. Je regarde en air et vois le palais devant moi. Je suis dans la ville de Hashirama, oui le premier hokage du village du Kyūbi. Je suis nul en géographie, et ma culture n'est pas très pousser, mais je pense qu'on doit se trouver dans le paye du feu.

Que dire de plus sur moi, je suis brun, les yeux remplie de haine et aussi noir que mon âme. Voleur de profession, je suis aussi responsable de nombreuse mort et cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je finis ma pomme et la jette à terre.

« Hep il est là!»

Je soupire et me remet à courir, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Il y a des hurlements et des cris. Je me retrouve dans un chemin à un sens, des gardes derrière moi et devant moi. Je ne m'arrête pas et cours en sautant de mur en mur pour attraper un balcon et m'y hisser sans difficulté. Je fais un signe au garde en bas qui me maudis. Je me retourne et vois une petite fille en train de jouer avec sa poupée. Je serre les poings et me retourne pour grimper sur le balcon et sauter sur le suivant. Je continue à me hisser comme ça sur plusieurs balcons jusqu'à sentir une coupure à ma jambe. Il me tire dessus à coup de flèche. Je regarde au-dessus de moi et vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je brise la vitre et rentre dans la maison pour courir vers la porte, prenant en même temps un bijou qui traine sur la table, et sors rapidement sans vraiment chercher s'il y a quelqu'un. Je grimpe sur le toit par les escaliers et une fois dessus, je cours pour sauter de toit en toit et aller loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je regarde le bijou que j'ai pris et je le jette à terre, c'est du toc.

Je marche tranquillement pendant quelque minute, profitant de l'air et du paysage pourris que m'offre cette ville avant de décider de descendre par une échelle de service. Le village de Hashirama est un village de commerce, et quel commerce, c'est la capital du pays du feu, tous y passe et je dis bien tout, que ce soit légal ou plus souvent illégal. D'ailleurs pour prouver cette puissant, le gouverneur Metsu s'est faire un vase en or et diamant valant surement des millions de yen, le vase de sous-chêne, nombreux sont ceux qui l'on convoite et tous leur corps sont poster à l'entrée du village.

Nous somme l'année du bœuf, je vais sur mes neuf ans. Cela fait maintenant des siècles que la quatrième guerre ninja est finie, depuis aucun village ninja n'a pu se reconstruire et le principe de clan contre clan s'est reformer. Bien sûr des clans allier ont tenté de recrée une communauté mais cela est devenue impossible pour cause de suprématie, du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il ne reste d'eux que leur descendant racontant leur histoire à qui veux l'entendre.

Les ninjas existe toujours, d'ailleurs je voudrais tellement en être un que je m'entraine tous les jours mais je sais que je ne ferais pas le poids contre un Genin, mais ils n'ont pas une très bonne réputation après ce qu'il s'est passé, un traite est même signer par diffèrent village pour montrer leur dégout, interdisant ainsi tous ninja dans leur village sous peine de mort. Je marche tranquillement vers mon objectif, pour pouvoir payer un minimum de chose je suis obligé de travailler à travers mes vol et pour ça j'utilise une personne qui a le surnom de Passeur. C'est un marchand avec des cheveux blond, des yeux couleurs or pour une taille d'environ 1 mètre 60. Il a un bandeau sur l'œil gauche et une cicatrice sur l'autre.

C'est un Homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, son véritable nom a été effacé grâce à son bon soin. C'était un riche marchand d'antiquité connue de tous. Mais sa renomme fus si grand qu'elle attira la convoitise de ses concurrents. L'un d'eux fus associer à des connaissances douteuse et demanda à ce qu'on lui force à lui donner tous son activité, vis avis d'une union qui ne l'arrangeais pas. Devant son refus les hommes attaqua de nuit et le fis sortis de son lit alors qu'il dormait avec sa femmes et leur bébé. On lui imposa de signer, et si refusait il verrait alors sa femme et son enfant mourir. Il accepta, mettant un point d'honneur à faire passer sa famille avant tous. Seulement eux n'avais pas d'honneur et leur ordre était claire. Pas de survivant. Ils tuèrent sa femme et son fils après être laissé pour mort. Seulement il était toujours vivant et vis alors tous ce qui lui était chère détruit autour de lui. Il décida, après avoir enterré sa femme et son enfant, de changer de vie et de devenir le passeur. Un homme qui n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment et qui ne vis que par le vol d'enfant qui forme. C'est un bon entraineur et de tous je suis le meilleur mais pas vraiment étonnant avec mon passer.

Les gens s'écarte de moi, il n'y a dans leur yeux que de la haine à mon égard et cela me fais bien rire de voire ce sentiment de vouloir me tuer, mais il faudra qu'il attend leur tours. Je vais donc dans son magasin d'antiquité, couverture pour sa vraie activité, et vais dans l'arrière-boutique protégé par une porte blinder. Je frappe deux coups secs et un coup long, une petite ouverture se fait en sommet et quand le garde me voit, son regard change et il demande ce que je veux. Je lui dis de se manier et d'arrêter ses questions à la con.

Il finit par m'ouvrir et je passe sans plus m'attarder sur lui. Il crache sur mon passage et moi je lui montre mon majeur en réponse. Je traverse un rideau de perle et des regards se font sur moi. Il y a plusieurs canapés et un siège dans un coin. La salle est peu éclairer et sais se préserver de ses mystère. Il y a trois personne dans la pièce, un sur le canapé en train de lire quelque magasine, un collège de 11ans qui tremble un peu, m'est d'avis qu'il va passer une salle quart d'heure, et pour finir un homme assit sur le siège. Je serre les poings et me dirige vers lui sans m'occuper des autres.

« C'est mon siège.»  
« Tu es Sonnyus?»  
« Je déteste me répéter.»

Il sourit, il doit avoir la quinzaine d'année, ses cheveux sont d'un violet saturer. Il a les yeux fermé et les ouvre rapidement pour me toiser sérieusement de son regard jaune. Je me jette directement sur lui et il me repousse rapidement avec force. Je le frappe au visage et il fait de même. Je me sens sonner et tombe repousser. Je me relève immédiatement pour me jeter sur lui.

#_Il a osez me toucher, je vais le buter sale connard…_#

Il se levé d'un coup alors que je lui saute dessus, il me donne un coup de poing en plein ventre et me repousse contre le mur mais je me relève encore et encore à mesure qu'il me repousse. Le garçon qui tremblait de peur commence à sourire en me voyant à terre et l'autre continue à lire sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passe. Je me relevé immédiatement et me met en garde pour combat sérieusement. L'homme me fixe pendant un instant et décide de me foncer dessus.

Je me baisse pour évite son coup de poing en utilisant ma main droite pour pousser sur l'extérieur de son bras afin de le dévier en continuant d'avance pour ensuite sauter en prenant appuis sur ma jambe droite, prendre appuis sur le mur du pied gauche et lui colle un crochet de ma main libre, ce qui le fais reculer en le sonnant légèrement. Je profite pour courir vers lui alors qu'il secoue la tête pour se remette. Je saute et colle mes deux pieds sur son torse pour forcer et le projeter sur la table qui se brise sous son poids. Je fais une roulade arrière et je remarque que l'homme lisant à enlever ses pieds de la table et les pose maintenant sur son torse. Je crache à terre et vais vers le fauteuil le pour le remettre sur pied et m'allonger pour souffler un bon coup.

#_Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice._#

La porte s'ouvre et en sort alors le bras droit du patron. Il remarque le carnage et tourne la tête vers moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux et nous nous toisons, nous savons tous les deux qu'il serait capable de me tuer mais le passeur ne lui pardonnerais jamais, et pour cause, il a juré de me protéger. Il tourne la tête vers l'enfant et le prend par le col alors que celui-ci est passé du sourire à la grimace hurlant à ce qu'on le lâche. La porte se ferme et l'homme à terre se relève semblant vouloir une revanche. Il le toise et alors qui allais venir vers moi et que je me lève rapidement pour l'attendre de pied ferme. Il se fait tirer sur le poignet pour qu'il s'assoie sur le canapé.

L'autre homme et lui se regarde et cela a vite fais de me faire comprend qu'ils sont ensemble. Je regard l'autre homme, il est plus grand que lui et semble même plus muscler. Il porte un tee-shirt noir, montrant sa musculature assez poussé. Il a les même yeux que l'autre mais ses cheveux sont vert non saturer.

Il lui dit qu'ils ne sont pas venus pour se battre en l'appelant par son prénom, « Jaicke » et je souris en répondant à la remarque.

« Aller petit Jaicke écoute ton maitre comme un bon toutou et arrête de jouer avec les grand.»

Je me réinstalle sur le canapé et attend un bon moment avant d'entendre quelque chose cogner la porte. Je souris pour moi alors que les deux individus ne semblent même pas infecter par ce qu'il se passe. La porte finis par s'ouvrir sur le bras droit qui dit que c'est notre tour.

#_Donc ils ont un rapport avec mon rendez-vous?_#

Je me lève en même temps qu'eux et ce Jaicke et moi passons en même temps le palier de la porte. Nous nous toisons mais mon regard est rediriger vers un hurlement. Je vois le garçon à terre, du sang recouvre tous son corps et il semble continuer à se faire frapper par d'autre garde qui part sur un signe du passeur.

« Veilliez excuser mais ce gamin m'a voler et, comme vous le voyez, je n'aime pas me faire doubler.»

Je marche sans m'occuper de ce qu'il dit pour aller vers le garçon.

« Je peux…»

Demande par politesse au passeur.

« Mais fais donc… »

Répond-il sachant que je le ferai même s'il disait non. Je regarde le garçon et il me revoie, au lieu de la haine, de la peur et cela me fis bien rire.

« Tu fais moins le fier maintenant…»

Je le laisse pas comprend que je lui brise la gorge à coup de pied. Je m'essuie le pied sur son vêtement et vais m'assoir à ma place en face du passeur en lui donnant des bijoux que j'ai rapidement pris et un papier qui m'a été demande de voler.

« Alors c'est lui votre meilleur élément?»

Je tourne la tête vers celui qui parle de moi et vois que c'est celui avec qui je me suis battue. Le passeur secoue la tête en tendant le parchemin, je le regarde alors qu'à travers son regard je comprends la prochaine demande. Je soupire et le prend en me dirigeant vers ce Jaicke pour lui donner. Il me remercie et tourne un regard vers son compagnon qui se dirige vers le passeur en lui donnant un papier et parlant dans son oreille. Il revient vers nous et souris en fessant un rapide signe de tête. Je ne comprends rien et c'est en regardant le passeur qui écarquille les yeux rapidement, mais assez pour que je le remarque, que je comprends que je suis dans une belle merde. Il relève les yeux vers moi et me dis que j'ai une nouvelle mission.

« Sonnyus, ton prochain objectif sera le vase de sous-chêne.»

J'écarquille les yeux, je lui demande s'il est sérieux. Je ne montre aucun sentiment dans la voix et pour cause je suis partagé entre la joie d'avoir un défi digne de ce nom et la colère qui m'envoie à une mort certain car je sais que seule je n'ai aucune chance. Il secoue la tête en me disant que je serai accompagné.

« Et par qui? Je suis ton meilleur élément et tous les autres me poignarderont dans le dos à la première occasion!»

Je hurlais mais il y avait de quoi, je risque ma peau là. Il fait un mouvement de tête et je me retourne avec crainte, cheveu vert me regard et me souris.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe.»

Ils partent sans demande leur reste en me disant qu'on se retrouve au palais dans quelque heure. La porte fermé, je me tourne directement vers le passeur qui brule le papier devant mes yeux et le jette à la poubelle en métal. Il me regarde, je vais vers lui et le bras droit tente de m'arrêter mais un geste du passeur le fit arrêter. Je lui demande de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Jamais avant il m'aurait donné une mission aussi suicidaire, je regarde le feu de sa poubelle, détruisant la seule réponse que je pourrais avoir.

« On t'a demandé pour cette mission et je ne fais que répondre. Ce contrat est important pour beaucoup de gens…»

Je pose mes mains sur le bureau en hurlant que je ne suis aux services de personne. Le passeur reste stoïque mais je le vois dans son regard, lui aussi à peur de moi. Je lui demande de me dire ce que tout cela veut dire, de me dire ce qu'il y avait sur cette putain de papier.

« L'ordre de mission, ils veulent que Sonnyus, c'est-à-dire toi, participe à un vol collectif…Sonnyus, vois ceci comme le tremplin de ta carrière de voleur.»

« Je le vois plutôt comme la fin de ma vie! »  
« Et tu as tout à fait raison. Maintenant laisse-moi, nous nous rêverons quand vous aurez monté un plan sans problème.»

Je me retourne et vais pour partir mais il termine sur une dernière phrase.

« Sonnyus! Je pense qu'il faudra que tu lui dises au revoir.»

Je m'arrête et répond que je lui ai promis de le faire qu'à un seule moment. Je sors du magasin et prend une nouvelle bouffer d'air. Je suis partagé intérieurement mais de toute manière je me suis promis de ne ressentir plus aucun sentiment depuis maintenant un an.

Je vais chez moi pour prendre une douche et manger un peu, il n'y a rien de plus que de la viande et je m'en contente. Je vais ensuite aller dans ma chambre histoire de lire un peu, sortant mon livre favoris pour m'occuper l'esprit et arrête de me poser des questions sur ces personnes. Ce livre a pour titre « _le Clan Sonnyn_ » et regroupe tous leur légende.

Les Sonnyn sont des ninjas puissants qui n'ont d'égal dans l'histoire que les Uchiwa, Senju et les Uzumaki. Ce sont des ninjas craints par tous, à cause des légendes qu'on entend d'eux. Comme qu'il ne se montrerait sans pitié, que la colère d'un seule peux suffire à détruire un village, mais la légende qui reviens le plus est celle qu'ils sont capable de maitrise les cinq éléments et leur Kekkei Genkai. La légende des Sonnyn m'avait toujours fasciné, elle me donna la force de continuer dans ma vie, l'histoire de la prêtresse qui repousse son frère en utilisant la puissant de sa technique est un bonne exemple. Ce livre faut plus que la vie de tous les habitants de ce village.

Je ferme les yeux et me repose pendant quelque minute, soixante pour être plus précis. J'ai décidé de me lever après le 9eme cauchemarde, je vérifie chaque fermeture et part rejoindre les deux connards à l'entrée du palais, on va faire la visite qui est organiser pour qui le veux, ce sera une première pour moi. J'arrive vers l'entrer mais ne les vois pas.

« Tu es en retard…»

Je me raidis mais cache ma surprise derrière un faux sourire. Je tourne la tête vers cheveu violet et demande.

« Avez-vous commencé?»  
« Non, on t'attendait.»

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, une main sur la gorge, serrant à fond. Je suffoque en tentant de faire briser la prise en mettant mes deux main sur son poignet, de lui donner des coups de pied, de frapper le tendon de son bras mais rien n'y fais, son bras est aussi rigide que de la pierre. Le « Jaicke » s'approche et me dis.

« Mon frère pense que toi et moi on est partis sur de mauvais base et voudrais qu'on fasse la paix, mais j'ai peur que cela ne te tente aucunement. Donc voilà ce qu'on te propose…toi, moi et mon frère on faite la paix et on recommence tous à zéro une fois qu'il te lâchera…sinon autant te tuer sur les champs étant donné que tu serviras a rien. Alors tu choisie quoi?»

« Va te faire foutre…ah!»

Je n'ai plus d'air et je suis sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Je dois m'avouer vaincue et tapote son bras ce qui eus pour effet de le faire me lâche et je tombe à terre en reprenant le plus d'air possible. Je me relève et cet homme me toise sans dire un mot pour ensuite se retourner. Je vois une main se tendre vers moi, je relève les yeux et vois ce Jaicke me sourire. Je remarque que l'autre me jette un rapide coup d'œil, prêt à agir si je fessais une faute. Je prends cette main qui m'aide à me relever et une fois sur pied, je me dépoussière en regardant du coin de l'œil chacun d'eux.

On commença par les portes d'entrée, souvent non surveillées la nuit, car personne ne penserait qu'un voleur passerait par là. Je demande ce qu'ils en pensent et c'est Jaicke qui me répond en regardant rapidement autour de lu avant de chuchoter.

« Trois gardes au-dessus, deux à l'entrée et vingt archers qui ne laissent aucun angles morts. »

D'un simple regard anodin, il avait réussi à voir tous les gardes cachés. Moi-même, je ne pus en déceler que cinq ou six, surpris je leur demande :

« Vous êtes qui ?»

Je ne reçus aucune réponse.

#_J'aurais dû m'y attendre, cela risque d'être vraiment dure de leur faire confiance s'il eux même ne le font pas. Peu importe, on repère les lieux et une fois cette histoire finis, on se barre._#

Nous continuâmes notre visite à l'intérieur des murs afin de pouvoir nous échapper discrètement. C'est souvent de l'intérieur qu'on voit comment entrer. Je les laissai analyser les lieux et me fis un jugement sur leurs capacités, espérant percer leur mystère.

« Angle mort près de la fenêtre.»  
« Oui, mais rien de l'autre côté, on est au troisième étage donc si on saute on meurt net.»  
« C'est vrai, on pourrait mourir si on saute, ce serait idiot.»

C'est vraiment sûr qu'il est un idiot de première, du moins c'est ce que je dirai si c'était la première fois que je le verrais mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, il fait semblant prouvant qu'ils sont bien plus intelligent que la moyen. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il est le plus étonnant pour moi, en effet, cette autre frère n'a pas prononcé un seul mot durant toute l'analyse. Son regard posé sur moi montrait qu'il était prêt à me poignarder dans le dos si on le lui demandait. Me juge-t-il ? Perplexe, je me décide à prendre la parole pour montrer mes capacités alors qu'on est sorti et qu'on se trouve loin.

« À l'entrée, j'ai vu que les gardes étaient peu nombreux pour ce qui est de la sécurité externe. Je suis sûr que si un délit se passait devant eux comme une bagarre, les gardes se précipiteraient pour les arrêter et là on pourrait entrer.»

L'idiot se tourna vers le silencieux, hurlant presque.

« Tu en penses quoi?!»

J'allais enfin entendre le son de sa voix et cette simple pensée me rassurait.

«...»  
« Okay. Bon allons-y!»  
« Hein?!... mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?»  
« Il a dit que pour que ton plan marche il faut plus qu'un simple combat de rue. Un incendie permettrait de couvrir notre fuite mais passer par la porte est une mauvais idée.»  
« Tout ça?»

C'est impossible, ça n'a duré qu'un moment, il doit se foutre de moi.

« Bah oui, tu as un problème de l'oreille ou un truc du genre?»

_#Ouais c'est ça continue de me prendre pour un idiot, t'inquiet je n'oublie rien.#_

Après avoir parlé du pour et contre d'un incendie, nous retournons chez nous avec chacun nos idée sur cette journée, attendant le lendemain pour tout revisiter et se décide. Le temps semblait passer très lentement, l'idiot faisait plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Nous passâmes plusieurs jours à regarder chaque détails de la maison et, à chaque fois, faisions le même constat : on ne pouvait pas passer sans détourner l'attention des gardes.

Le problème était que, pour le silencieux, le seul moyen de passer était un incendie ou quelque chose de sanglant. Il ne prit la parole qu'à travers son frère que pour cette raison, puis l'idiot me fit penser à quelque chose. Dans un mois, c'était l'anniversaire de la fille du gouverneur, cette gosse pourris gâté de Nina, sérieux je ne l'ai jamais vu mais si je l'avais en face des yeux, je doute de pouvoir retenir mon poing de lui arriver dessus. Nous pourrions frapper à ce moment-là car le gouverneur interdisait formellement les armes dans son enceinte à cette occasion. Quant aux archers et aux gardes de la porte, ils ne remarqueraient pas notre présence à travers la foule. L'idiot semblait content et le silencieux, déçu. Selon moi, il devait s'agir d'un sous-fifre dont le boulot était de faire taire les gens gênants.

Désavantage du plan, car il y en avait toujours un, était que l'anniversaire ne se passerait que dans un mois, mais comme c'était le seul moyen, j'allai, avec les jumeaux, voir le passeur pour lui poser votre rapport, étant obligé de le tenir au courant de l'avancement de ce projet si on voulait avoir sa protection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« UN MOIS?!»  
« C'est le seul moyen pour réussir.»

Répond-je sans hausser plus le ton, nous somme dans son bureau, on a été reçut très rapidement. L'idiot me contredit instantanément.

« Non, il y a aussi un autre moyen. On peut toujours provoquer un incendie et passer pendant qu'ils s'en occupent.»

Je serre les dents en grommelant.

« Le problème c'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur, si l'incendie n'est pas suffisamment fort, on se retrouvera bloqué alors qu'avec mon plan...»

Je me fais couper dans mon élan par le passeur.

« Stop, ton plan est long à mettre en marche, moins longtemps durera la préparation mieux cela vaudra, mais si l'incendie est mal préparé, on risque de remonter jusqu'à moi.»  
« On sait se faire distrait et surpris les trace de départ d'incendie.»

Je me disais bien qu'il était spécial. Je tourne mon regard vers le passeur et le regard droit dans les yeux.

« Passeur, écoutez. Cela prend du temps mais ce n'est pas un vol ordinaire, c'est le vase de sous-chêne, l'un des objets le plus protéger du pays. Donc pour ma part si vous choisissez l'incendie, c'est que vous sous-estimer le danger et que vous oubliez les morts que ce vase à causer, ainsi le vol se fera sans moi, je n'ai jamais eu de sang sur les mains sans le vouloir.»

Il reste silencieux, je ne dis plus rien et même les jumeaux, car j'ai appris qu'ils sont de vrai jumeaux durant notre analyse, reste aussi calme. Surpris sans doute que j'arrive à avoir une analyse aussi poussez. Le passeur finis par soupirer et je sus que c'était gagner.

« Très bien, désolé messieurs mais il faut rester discret sur ce coup.»

Je voyais le silencieux encore plus déçu, il voulait vraiment son incendie.

«Bien, alors c'est régler manque plus qu'à vous donner un repaire afin que vous puissiez vous concentre à fond sur la stratégie que vous allez adopter. Je ne veux plus que vous revenir ici et on ne prendra contact qu'à travers des messages pour des rendez-vous physique loin d'ici... Sonnyus à partir de maintenant tu es seule… »

« Je l'ai toujours été…»

Répond en me levant.

#_Il pensait faire quoi avec sa remarque? Je n'ai jamais eus besoin de sa protection, qui était aussi efficace qu'une passoire retient l'eau._#

Je ne lui adresse aucun regard et je pars du magasin pour me m'arrêter dans la rue, sans rien de plus que ma propre force pour me protéger. Donc me voilà avec les jumeaux sur la mission la plus délicate que j'avais jamais eue. Après un bref instant, un guide nous amena à notre cachette. Celle-ci était non loin du palais et même un peu trop près pour moi. Je regardai les jumeaux partir en avant et les suivis trois pas derrière eux. Je cherchais un moyen, une porte de secours au cas où il y aurait un problème. Le guide nous ouvrit la porte. On était au sous-sol, rien de bien festif, mais en même temps je préférais. Arrivé en bas, le guide nous montra une grande salle avec trois sacs de couchage, habitée par quelques rats. Il n'y avait aucune autre pièce.

« Alors c'est ça la première classe, dit l'un de jumeaux.»  
« Tu as bien raison mon frère, c'est la classe ici.»  
#_ Mais, quel idiot…_#

Je hoquetai et me retourne, je pensais avoir rêvé et pourtant il enchaine.

« Frérot, je plaisantais.»

Il se retourna vers le guide

« On ne peut pas vivre ici, on risque plus de se faire bouffer par les rats qu'autre chose.»  
« Désolé, mais je n'ai rien d'autre de libre.»

Le frère silencieux parlait. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant en somme, mais c'était la première fois. Et je dois dire que sa voix grave est assez surprenant, elle n'enlevé rien à son charisme. Elle accentue plutôt sa cote rebelle et hautaine.

« Eh… Sonnyus, c'est ça ?»

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'idiot qui me demanda mon avis sur cet endroit et si je voulais les suivre, immédiatement repris par son frère disant que _j'allais_ les suivre, ne me laissant pas le choix. J'aurais pu me sentir prisonnier, mais je n'étais pas contre le fait de partir en voyant encore plus de rats qu'à notre arrivée.

Nous sortîmes de l'endroit et fûmes immédiatement repris par le guide qui voulait nous montrer un autre endroit. L'un des frères lui dit que si l'endroit ressemblait à celui-ci, ça ne servirait à rien et qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il ne perde patience. Le guide accepta de partir, mais demanda à être payé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas été par le passeur, et il rajouta, après un regard noir du frère, que sinon on risquait de voir les gardes assez rapidement. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le frère ouvrit la paume de sa main droite et frappa le guide en plein cœur. Du sang sortit de sa bouche et il resta immobile.

L'idiot me montra la direction inverse du guide et me demanda de le suivre. Je répondis que ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un passer de vie à trépas en leur rappelant ce que j'ai fait le jour de notre. Le silencieux se tourna vers moi, marcha dans ma direction. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait cet effet, un être silencieux, calme, se transformant en bête sanguinaire ne pensant qu'à tuer.

Avant ce moment je le voyais comme potentiellement dangereux mais là c'est clair, il est dangereux, il ne hésiterait pas à me tuer au moindre problème et je dois dire que je ne suis pas loin de trembler.

Comme pour montrer ma force, je le défiai du regard sans montrer ma peur de mourir. Il arriva à la bonne distance pour me tuer, leva la main, et me frappa sur la tête. Par réflexe, je fermai les yeux au moment du choc, je les rouvris aussi vite et vit le tueur continuer sa marche, enlevant sa main de mon crâne, et de l'autre sortit une cigarette qu'il mit dans sa bouche en glissant ses deux mains dans ses poches. Son frère sortit un briquet et alluma la cigarette de celui-ci quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Il prit une inspiration et me demanda si je comptais rester là à attendre qu'un pigeon me chie dessus, tout en ayant sa cigarette dans la bouche. Je regardai le guide qui était resté debout, du sang sortant toujours de sa bouche, immobile. Je me retournai pour rattraper les jumeaux quand j'entendis le bruit d'un objet tomber, suivit de quelques hurlements.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas, ne ralentissant même pas la cadence de nos pas ou plutôt eux, car au moment des hurlements, je rattrapai les jumeaux et arrivai à leurs talons. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et sourirent en continuant à marcher. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin sans parler pendant un moment, ne disant rien, même pas l'idiot qui aurait pu me faire une remarque sur le fait que je les avais rattrapés. Après quelques minutes de marche sereine, je brisai le silence.

« On va où ?»

Je vis le silencieux, se trouvant devant nous, tourner la tête, me regardant à peine, et parler comme s'il pensait à haute voix.

« Sonnyus, c'est ça ?»  
« Oui…»

Répondis-je d'une voix basse comme si mon courage m'abandonnait.

« Sonnyus sache que nous arrivons bientôt et que j'aimerais profiter du silence que m'offre mon frère.»

Je me tus, sans comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. D'habitude, j'aurais répondu, provoqué ou même je me serais énervé si n'importe qui m'avait dit de me taire, mais je ne disais rien. J'étais dans mes pensées à me demander pourquoi je ne faisais rien, pourquoi je ne l'envoyais pas se faire mettre.

« C'est ici.»

me dit-il pour me faire sortir de ma léthargie. C'était une grande maison assez éloignée du palais, trop même. Je le regardai et leur demandai ce que c'était que cet endroit et c'est Jaicke qui répond.

« C'est chez nous.»

Il ouvrit le portail de la maison et entra, laissant les clefs sur le verrou. Son frère le suivit et me dit de fermer derrière moi. Je rentrai et fermai la porte. Après avoir fermé à double tour, j'entendis le frère silencieux m'appeler. J'en fus pétrifié. Je pris une grande respiration et me retournai.

La maison était vaste. Je regardai autour de moi, le terrain était rempli de fleurs et dépourvu de toute trace de pas, un chemin dallé menait à l'entrée de la maison. Le silencieux me regarda et me dit de me dépêcher, il allait me faire visiter. En l'entendant, je sentis mon corps plus léger. Je marchai vers lui d'un pas sûr et rapide et arrivai à sa hauteur. Il me regarda d'un air étonné avec un sourire.

« Je m'appelle Jack.»

Dis le silencieux.

« Moi, c'est Jaicke.»

Ajouta l'autre avec un sourire, les yeux fermés. Je voulus leur dire que je connaissais déjà leur prénom, que je m'entrainais depuis le premier jour pour ne pas les confondre, mais au lieu de ça je me contentai de leur dire un simple :

« Enchanté, moi c'est Sonnyus.»

Une fois à l'entrée, j'enlevai mes chaussures sans que les jumeaux ne me le disent et les posai près de la porte.

Jack me fit visiter, me montrant la cuisine, lieu réservé à Jaicke qui ne cachait pas son goût pour l'art culinaire. Nous sortîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain. Entretemps, je vis deux salles, l'une était la chambre de Jaicke et l'autre, les toilettes. Nous revînmes sur nos pas et ils me montrèrent la salle à manger séparée de la cuisine par une simple porte coulissante. On me montra aussi la cour intérieure de la maison servant de terrain d'entrainement. D'un coup, Jaicke frappa dans ses mains, nous faisant sursauter son frère et moi.

« Il est temps de grailler un peu.»

Je le regarde étonner et son frère souris en répondant presque en chuchotant.

« Avec quoi tu vas cuisiner ? On n'a plus rien dans les placards, étant donné qu'on ne devait pas revenir.»

Jaicke courut jusqu'à la cuisine, un blanc s'ensuivit, et d'un coup :

« C'EST VRAI, IL N'Y A RIEN À MANGER ! C'EST HORRIBLE, IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ET VITE !»

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures. Je le rejoignis à la porte, surpris de sa réaction.

« Sonnyus, tu tombes bien, viens avec moi, j'aurai besoin de bras en plus ! Frérot, c'est pareil pour toi!»

Son frère arrivait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, et lui répondit :

« Sonnyus est là, tu n'as pas besoin de six bras, tu t'es toujours démerdé avec quatre.»

Je ne comprends rien du tout et les regardes chacun leur tours.

« Oui, mais on est trois à la maison et si tu ne viens pas, je ne pourrai pas de prendre ce que tu aimes.»

Il le regarda d'un air moqueur et fit comme si la parole de son frère n'avait aucun effet. Celui-ci me regarda fixement, je n'avais pas encore remis mes chaussures et je me dépêchai comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Au moins peux-tu mettre la table ? »

Il avait toujours le même sourire, donnant l'air de ne rien entendre et répondit d'un simple « Dépêche-toi.».

On partit en direction de la zone commerciale. Sur le chemin, Jaicke semblait plus bavard qu'à l'allée. Il me parlait de choses et d'autres, de mon côté, je n'écoutais pas, j'étais concentré à savoir ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais là à aller faire les courses avec une personne dont je ne savais rien, peut-être que c'était le moment de commencer à avoir des réponses à mes questions.

« Jaicke ?»

Il s'arrêta de parler.

« Oui… ?»

Un silence s'installa, je cherchais mes mots. Jaicke répondit sans même que je lui pose la question :

« Vas-y, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ?»  
« Pourquoi ?»  
« De quoi ?»  
« Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ? On s'est battu et t'était prêt à me tuer. Tu as même prévenue ton frère pour avoir besoin d'aide.»

Il rigole et me dis que le cours du plaqua du mur était une initiative de jack et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que parler a sa place.

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question.»  
« Parce que.»  
« Parce que ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse.»  
« Alors, tu veux une raison. Très bien, alors je te répons par une question. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être comme ça avec toi?»

Il me sourit en fermant les yeux et je le lui rendis en me forçant, il me traite différemment parce qu'il l'a décidé. Cela me ferai plaisir normalement mais les rare fois on cela arrive, il y a toujours un drame. Je ne comprends rien à tout ce qu'il m'arrive et je commence à avoir mal au ventre à mesure que je cherche la raison de leur revirement à mon égard. Nous continuâmes à marcher. Des gens dans la rue me dévisageaient. Cela ne me gênait pas, mais leur regard s'adressait aussi à Jaicke, je le voyais très bien. J'eus beau ne pas calculer, cela m'énervait.

#_Pourquoi cela me touche-t-il? Jaicke n'est rien pour moi._#

Nous arrivâmes à la zone commerciale et commençâmes nos emplettes, en passant d'abord au magasin d'alimentation.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre?»  
« Cela m'est égal, prends ce que tu veux.»

Il insista.

« Non, justement, tu m'as accompagné, tu es notre invité, alors vas-y, décide et on prend.»  
« Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'argent.»  
« Qui a dit que tu devais payer?»  
« Tu vas payer avec quel argent?»  
« Le nôtre, à mon frère et moi. On a un budget nourriture illimité, donc qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

Je répondis, en soupirant, pour lui faire plaisir :

« Des fruits et des légumes.»  
« Tu es végétarien?»

demanda-t-il étonné.

« Non, c'est juste qu'avec le peu d'argent que me donne le passeur, je ne peux pas m'acheter de nourriture, du coup c'est le passeur qu'il me la fournissait et j'ai rarement eus des légumes, et quand ce fus le cas il n'était pas frais »

Il me regarda étonné et releva le mot « frais», je lui expliquai que pour avoir une alimentation équilibrée et être en pleine forme le passeur me donnait quelques fois autre chose que de la viande. Seulement les autres produits étaient de moins bonne qualité. Plus je lui racontais mon histoire, plus je le voyais horrifié. Il prenait la nourriture et l'alimentation très au sérieux.

« Bien… Alors… Ok !»

Il me sourit de plus belle et nous nous dirigeons vers le rayon fruits et légumes et me demanda si j'avais des goûts particuliers en la matière. Je voulus lui répondre que « le principal c'était qu'ils soient frais », mais à peine avais-je commencé ma phrase qu'il me regarda bizarrement. Je lui fis non de la tête pour répondre à sa question. Il prit des fruits et des légumes et continua ses emplettes. Il prit même un peu de chocolat pour son frère, ne voulant pas le voir piquer une crise et, quand je repensai au guide, je compris pourquoi.

Après être le passage à la caisse, Jaicke me fit porter tous les sacs et me dirigea vers un autre magasin, celui des vêtements haut de gamme. Pour l'anniversaire dans un mois.

« Tu connais tes mesures?»  
« Non.»

Secouais-je la tête.

- Moi non plus, ça va être marrant.»

Il sourit, pour lui c'était comme un jeu. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et fûmes tout de suite accueillis par le costumier, nous saluant le sourire sur le visage, yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit une fois que Jaicke lui ait dit que nous avions besoin de trois costumes, un pour moi avec mes mesures et les deux autres avec celle de Jaicke, car il avait la même corpulence que son frère. Tout de suite, il perdit son sourire et me regarda. Après quelques secondes, pour être sûr que j'étais bien avec Jaicke et que je lui demandais un vêtement, il ajouta que le magasin était fermé.

_À suivre_


	2. S1: l'enfance de sonnyus

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : Je poste maintenant car j'ai un planning précis, donc après ce jours les prochains seront mercredi et samedi_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

+++++ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre**** II :** L'enfance de Sonnyus

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et fûmes tout de suite accueillis par le costumier. Celui-ci nous salua, le sourire sur le visage et les yeux fermés. Il ne les ouvrit qu'une fois que Jaicke lui ait dit que nous avions besoin de trois costumes, un pour moi avec mes mesures et les deux autres avec celle de Jaicke, car il avait la même corpulence que son frère. Tout de suite, il perdit son sourire et me regarda. Après quelques secondes pour être sûr que j'étais bien avec Jaicke et que je lui demandais un vêtement, il ajouta que le magasin était fermé.

« Fermé ?! C'est bizarre, il y a quelques secondes vous étiez prêt à vous occuper de nous et maintenant c'est fermé.»  
« Désolé, mais c'est l'heure de fermer.»  
« Vous fermez à quelle heure?»  
« Quand je n'ai plus de client à servir.»

Le vendeur n'abandonna pas, il était décidé à ne pas nous servir. Je dus me résigner. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas venir dans ce magasin de vêtements.

« Jaicke, c'est bon je t'attends à la maison, je prends les courses et toi…»  
« Il te suivra, j'ai dit que le magasin était fermé, et il le restera pour vous deux.»

J'étais prêt à sortir mais me résigna, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, que quelqu'un soit rejeté parce qu'il m'accompagnait. Cela me rappelait tous les regards posés sur moi. Je me retournai en le fixant, essayant de garder mon sceau intact, une barrière à mes sentiments.

« Il n'est pas avec moi, je le connais à peine, il n'est pas mon ami et c'est même le contraire. Je m'en vais et rassurez-vous je ne reviendrai jamais ici. Détestez-moi comme vous le faites toujours, laissez-moi avoir l'exclusivité de votre haine et surtout, crevez en souffrant.»

Je passais le pas de la porte que j'entendis Jaicke m'appeler. Je restais sourd et parti, les courses en main, vers sa maison. Tandis que je traversais la zone commerciale, tout le monde me regardait, attiré par les cris. Je les voyais me dévisager. Je ne leur avais jamais rien fait et, pourtant, ils m'avaient toujours regardé ainsi. Ils me reprochaient toujours d'être vivant, toujours avec leurs mêmes mots

« Qu'il meurt…»  
« Qu'il soit exécuté…»

Des mots que j'entendis à nouveau pendant que je marchais avec les courses.

« Sonnyus… »  
#_Qu'il meurt._#  
« Attends…»  
#_Qu'on l'exécute._#  
« ÉCOUTE-MOI !»  
« Bou…clez… là, je veux que vous la bouclez.»  
« Sonnyus ?»

Je me retournai vers Jaicke.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !»

Je repoussai la main qu'il tendait vers moi.

« LAISSEZ-MOI TOUS TRANQUILLE!»

Je regardai tout le monde autour de moi avant de me retourner pour courir, les sacs à la main jusqu'à la maison des frères. C'était le seul refuge qui me restait. J'avais abandonné ma maison au moment même où j'avais accepté d'habiter la «base» qui devait nous être confiée. Je tenais les sacs forts contre moi. Je courus, et courus comme jamais. Je voyais leurs yeux me regarder quand je courais. Je voyais leur joie de me voir affolé alors j'accélérai, voulant leur échapper. J'arrivai à la maison et frappai à la porte comme un dingue, n'ayant pas les clefs. Jack répondit quelques secondes après. Quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité.

Mais il eut vite répondu. Il devait s'inquiéter d'entendre frapper ainsi à sa porte. Et quand il ouvrit, il me vit la tête baissée, les yeux cherchant à éviter son regard. Il remarqua mon visage carmin et me demanda ce qui se passait. Je ne répondis rien, apportant les courses jusqu'à la cuisine pour les poser sur la table tout en l'évitant, le fuyant. Puis, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre attitrée en courant presque. Jack me saisit le poignet et insista :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?»  
Blanc.  
« Sonnyus regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !»

Je ne répondis rien et ne voulait surtout rien dire. Je tirai sur mon poignet pour me sortir de son emprise, mais sous-estimai sa force. Il resserra sa prise, me faisant mal par la même occasion, me tira vers lui et, avec son autre main, me fit relever la tête pour me voir de face.

Ne pouvant dévier mon regard, je le laissai m'examiner, et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je fus surpris par ce que j'y vis. Il me lâcha mais continua de me fixer. Je me retournai et couru sans me retenir vers « ma » chambre. Une fois dedans, je sautai sur le lit, m'allongeai sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. J'y versai toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues en moi durant ma course. Je lâchai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis toujours. Plus personne ne pouvait me retenir, même pas moi.

Je tentai plusieurs fois de m'arrêter, mais je ne pus. Je repensais à comment cela avait pu arriver. Depuis que j'étais né, j'avais toujours reçu le même traitement, je m'étais même fait battre alors que j'avais cinq ans par des adultes. Je ne le reconnus pas, mais je savais qu'il était bien plus âgé que moi, entre vingt et trente ans.

A l'époque, le gouverneur avait proposé une journée pour enseigner les bases du savoir, afin d'être capable de lire, d'écrire et de compter. J'avais décidé de m'y rendre et de montrer que je ne méritais pas d'être traité ainsi. J'étais un sans domicile, je dormais et vivais dans la rue. Je me nourrissais de ce que les gens jetaient. Alors quand j'ai appris l'existence de ce cours, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai immédiatement plongé dans une rivière pour me laver avec le peu de savon que j'avais trouvé. J'allai à l'académie et entrai dans le bâtiment où l'on m'attendait : grand, pratiquement rempli. J'étais en retard de quelques minutes. J'arrivai enfin, mais j'étais le dernier. Presque toutes les places étaient prises, il n'en restait plus qu'une seule, devant. Le professeur me demanda de m'asseoir à cet endroit. Pendant que je m'exécutais, j'entendis des chuchotements à mon sujet :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?»  
« C'est lui, l'enfant détesté par nos parents ?»  
« Oui, mes parents ne veulent pas que je joue avec lui»  
« Les miens non plus».

Je m'assis à ma place et le professeur me demanda mon prénom. Je lui répondis et fus noté présent.

« Aujourd'hui, vous êtes là parce que le gouverneur vous oblige à rester une journée dans cet établissement. Cela signifie qu'à partir de demain, il y aura moins de gens en classe .Tous ceux qui ne veulent pas apprendre les bases, et préfèrent commencer à travailler avec leurs parents ne seront plus là. Ce que vous ferez de votre vie à partir de demain vous regarde, mais aujourd'hui cette journée de votre vie m'appartient. Si vous dérangez le cours, c'est l'exclusion avec impossibilité de revenir. Ce qui signifie votre arrêt pour non-conformité à la loi ! »  
« On peut aller en prison ?» Demanda un élève à haute voix.  
« Vous pouvez, en effet. Cette journée marque votre engagement dans la vie active, et en tant que citoyen du village. Si ce contrat n'est pas signé vous êtes alors hors-la-loi et êtes passible d'une peine à l'exil. Sur-ce, commençons la journée.»

La première partie du cours passa vite, trop vite à mon goût. J'avais soif d'apprendre et, durant la récréation, je demandai à rester en cours pour regarder des livres, pour voir comment sont les lettres. Le professeur accepta et me donna un livre. Une fois la récréation finie, un élève vint me voir. Il disait s'appeler Dim et me demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne voyais rien contre et acceptai. Durant le reste de la journée, Dim ne me lâcha pas, quitte à perdre ses amis en parlant avec moi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Tu as des amis et …»  
« … et ils sont cons.»  
« Hein ?!»  
« S'ils ne comprennent pas que je suis avec quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais rien fait à moi ou à eux, et qu'en plus je m'entends bien avec lui, alors autant qu'ils dégagent.»

Je lui souris. Il était pour moi une personne sainte comparé à ce village de malades. Il était le rêve de mon avenir. Nous arrivâmes à suivre les cours tout en parlant ensemble. Bien sûr, nous nous fîmes reprendre une ou deux fois par le professeur mais nous nous en excusâmes à chaque fois et continuâmes à bavarder plus bas. Durant les questions, nous nous aidions. Quand l'heure de manger arriva :

« Je te dis à plus tard, Dim.»  
« Tu ne manges pas?»  
« Non, je n'ai pas très faim.»

Mon estomac me trahit à ce moment-là en gargouillant. En fait, j'avais très faim, mais je n'avais pas de quoi me nourrir. Je lui souris, fis comme si de rien était, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien entendu. L'espoir fait vivre. Il me sourit.

« Donc tu n'as pas faim?»  
« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je vais rester là, et je vais voir si j'ai retenu la leçon de lecture et de calcul.»  
Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et sortit de son sac deux sandwichs et une salade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»  
« Je m'installe à côté de mon ami et je vais lui donner la moitié de mon repas.»  
« Quoi? Mais, non… Attends, je… ne…» Il coupa ses sandwichs et partagea sa salade.»  
« Tiens, et ne dis plus rien. Je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim alors que moi je me régale. Sinon, comment pourrais-tu m'appeler ton ami?»

Ton ami. C'était un sentiment nouveau, un sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire. C'était autre chose qu'avec les autres gens, ses yeux étaient différents de ceux des autres. Nous étions amis, un mot que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne connaîtrais plus avant longtemps.

Nous mangeâmes tous les deux, libres et tranquilles. Pendant notre repas, je proposai un jeu, histoire de vérifier nos connaissances et de savoir qui était le meilleur en calcul. Il rit, la bouche pleine, ce qui au lieu de me répudier, me fit plutôt continuer à l'admirer. Je lui demandai ce qui le faisait rire :

« T'es trop sérieux ! Apprends à te détendre ! Tiens, j'ai un autre jeu pour toi : le principe est simple, tu me poses n'importe quelle question et si jamais je ne sais pas, j'ai un gage. Sinon, c'est toi qui en a un et après c'est mon tour.»  
« C'est un peu ce que je proposais» lui dis-je.

Ça n'avait rien à voir, mon jeu posait plutôt des questions de calcul mental « 2*5*8-45*2» et non sur des questions« Tu as de la famille?». Dans ce jeu, je me prenais toujours des gages. Je me doutais qu'il trichait, mais je ne dis rien. J'étais heureux avec lui. La journée fut finie et le professeur demanda à tout hasard qui il allait revoir demain, précisant que ça n'engageait à rien. Je levai la main et me demandai si Dim aussi. Je savais que les cours n'étaient pas pour lui, qu'il préférait commence à travailler avec sa famille. Durant un instant je pensai à baisser la main, ce que je fis. Elle était presque rangée quand Dim me la saisit et la souleva:

« Tu ne veux plus me revoir ?»  
« Mais… Tu m'as dit durant notre jeu que tu n'aimais pas les cours et tu ne savais pas si tu reviendrais.»  
« Oui, mais si je ne viens pas, toi non plus et donc on ne se reverra plus, alors que là, si c'est avec toi, je suis prêt à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.»

Blanc. J'étais complètement ému, si Dim ne tenait pas mon bras, il serait tombé sans que je puisse le relever.

« Je note et espère vous voir tous. La sonnerie va retentir, vous pouvez y aller et je vous remercie de votre patience.»

Tout le monde sortit, nous allions partir quand le professeur nous demanda de rester un peu. Il avait quelque chose à nous dire. Je ne cachai pas mon angoisse, ce qui fit rire Dim plus qu'autre chose. Une fois tout le monde parti, nous restâmes assis. Je tremblais tellement que Dim dut mettre sa main sur la mienne pour la plaquer sur la table. Ceci me calma un peu, ce qui eut l'air de le rassurer de son côté.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez levé la main tous les deux.»  
« Sonnyus et moi, on va rester un peu.»  
« Dans ce cas, je veux vous dire à tous les deux que, les journées normales, il faudra être plus attentif en cours.»  
« On est attentif, allez-y, posez n'importe quelle question et on va vous répondre.»  
« Si B est égal à 25, que A est égal à C, que D= 89 et qu'il et le résultat de la somme des autre lettre précèdent. Combien vaux A et C ?»

Dim se tourna vers moi après une première analyse du problème. Je compris que si je ne réussissais pas, je ne pourrais plus voir Dim en classe. Je le regardai et lui souris pour la première fois, mais je voulais être sûr.

« Monsieur, si j'arrive à faire le problème, vous promettez de me mettre avec Dim dans votre classe?»  
« Promis, je te donne ma parole.»  
#_C'est un calcul assez bizarre, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas de résultat possible. C'est un système qui m'es totalement inconnu…Non il faut que je me calme…bon réfléchissons… posons ce calcule… A+B+C=D…A+25+C=89…je n'y arriverais pas…_#

Il me regarde tous, je suis le seule qui peux répondre entre Dim et moi. Celui-ci soupire et me dis que je peux m'arrête que ce n'est pas grave si je ne trouve pas. Je l'en remercie et en croisant son regard, je remarque qu'il est un peu déçue…

#_Non je ne peux pas abandonner, je me suis juré de montrer ma vrai valeur, que c'est la raison à ma venue ici… Reprenons A=C donc on peut l'écrire ainsi… 2A+25=89 ou alors 25+2C=89…mais cela reste mystérieux pour moi…_#

Je soupire et finis par serrer mes mains pour résister à la migraine et creuser plus.

#_Et si je me servais des chiffre sans les nombre…89 doit se faire réduit de 25 pour évite qu'il me reste un chiffre à calculer…donc 89-25=2C ou 89-25=2A calculons…64=A+C ou 64=2A ou alors 64=2C donc on doit utiliser un principe de division…C'est compliquer mais je sens que j'en viens à bout… 64/2=A et C…6 diviser par 2 égal 3 et 4 divise par 2 égale 2 donc le résultat est…_#  
« Bon c'est assez, je pensais que vous alliez réussir mais on dira que je… »  
« A et C sont égale a 32. »

Je le regardai en espérant avoir bon. Le professeur réfléchit en me regardant Dim et moi. Je compris tout de suite, et Dim aussi.

« Il m'a aidé monsieur. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de vous répondre et je peux vous dire que, si on n'est pas ensemble, alors ça ne me sert à rien de venir à l'école.»

Le professeur ne changea à aucun moment d'expression, il resta neutre et dit avec un sourire :

« Vous savez ce à quoi vous avez répondu?»

Dim et moi regardâmes le sujet de plus près et après une bonne recherche en conclûmes que c'était juste un sujet de mathématique. Il sourit.

« C'est un problème de Genin.»  
« HEIN ?!»  
« Après un an à l'académie, on vous fait passer un test pour voir si vous avez les compétences d'un ninja et ce test prouve que deux étudiants d'une école non-ninja ont réussi, après une journée dans la dite-école, un examen de Genin que les étudiants ninjas ne passent pas avant un an.»

Nous restâmes silencieux.

« Écoutez, demain, j'appellerai un enseignant d'académie ninja et je le préviendrai pour vous deux. Si ce test est validé, vous recevrez alors le grade de Genin, et bien sûr vous ferez équipe ensemble pour voyager à travers le monde. Faites venir vos responsables demain et nous verrons tout ça ensemble, mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le moi.»

J'hésitai, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, mais Dim répondit instantanément.

« Évidemment qu'on est intéressé ! Par contre Sonnyus n'a pas de responsable légal.»  
« Un enfant des rues avec ton don? C'est presque un miracle de t'avoir sous la main !»

Je souris, flatté par sa réaction, puis d'un coup nous entendîmes une grosse voix. C'était un homme d'au moins deux mètres épais comme un bucheron.

« Papa ?!»

C'était le père de Dim. Il m'en avait touché deux mots, mais il était plus imposant que ce qu'il m'en avait dit.

« Dim qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On t'attend tous à la maison.»  
« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, j'ai voulu parler avec Dim et son ami de…»  
« Son ami?»

Il me regarda d'un air dingue et affolé. Je ne sus quoi dire pour me présenter mais, pour ne pas paraître impoli, je lui tendis la main pour le saluer. Il me regarda avec un regard différent de celui de son fils, un regard que je ne connaissais que trop.

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous m'accorder deux minutes, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.»

Le père se tourna vers le professeur et soutenu par son fils, s'assit en me regardant. D'ailleurs il ne me lâcha pas des yeux pendant que le professeur faisait nos éloges.

« Monsieur, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre fils et son ami…»

Ses yeux s'intensifièrent.

« …ont le niveau requis pour être ninja Genin après seulement une journée de cours normal. Imaginez s'ils allaient dans une école de ninja !»  
« Une école de ninja? Et qui va payer? Vous peut-être? Surtout que cela ne rapporte rien d'autre que la mort.»

Tout le monde s'attendait à un meilleur éloge. Dim lui fit même remarquer.

« Papa, je peux être ninja alors que je ne suis jamais allé dans une école ninja. Si je deviens ninja, on pourrait payer mes études et toi tu pourras te reposer.»

« S'il vous plaît, écoutez jusqu'au bout monsieur. »

Lui demanda le professeur, et moi intérieurement.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute.»

Il se concentra sur le professeur, ne me regardant plus, et l'écouta raconter notre journée, toute notre journée : le fait que je sois resté dans la salle pendant la récréation, que son fils et moi ayons fait connaissance, le partage de nourriture, tout y passa, même le fait qu'il me tienne la main pour ne pas que je tremble.

Je baissai la tête à partir du partage de nourriture, priant pour qu'il écoute la voix de la raison. Après avoir fini, le professeur demanda ce qu'en pensait le père. Il resta silencieux un instant. Je ne sais pas s'il réfléchissait ou s'il était choqué. Il prit finalement la parole et dit qu'il réfléchirait et qu'il donnerait sa réponse le lendemain.

Il se leva et salua le professeur. Je compris qu'il voulait éviter tout contact avec moi. Dim nous salua, le professeur et moi, avec entrain et joie. Pour lui c'était gagné. J'attendis quelques minutes et parti aussi. Je voulais éviter son père qui me terrifiait. Je saluai mon professeur, lui dis « à demain», sortis du bâtiment et partis, marchant dans la rue pour trouver un endroit tranquille où dormir sans être dérangé. Durant ma recherche, je réfléchis à l'aventure qui m'attendait. Je retenais surtout le fait que je partirais de ce village. Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, quand je sentis qu'on me suivait. Je me retournai discrètement en marchant et j'eus confirmation de mes craintes.

J'accélérai le pas, tournant dans les rues en cherchant à les distancer et, lors d'un virage, je courus comme jamais. J'entendais des pas se rapprocher. Ils couraient plus vite que moi. J'eus beau accélérer, prendre des virages serrés je dus m'y résoudre : personne ne viendrait m'aider. Et je n'avais aucun endroit où me cacher. Je pris un chemin large et m'arrêtai en me retournant. Je n'avais pas peur. Je les regardai tous, mais ne distinguai pas leur visage dans le noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?»

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je le sentais battre dans ma poitrine. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où je crus mourir. Je les sentais se rapprocher de moi. J'aurais dit qu'ils étaient trois, un de chaque côté et un en face de moi. Ma respiration s'accentua à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Personne ne peut comprendre ça, il faut le vivre.

Ils se jetèrent sur moi, ne me laissant aucune chance de m'enfuir. Je voulus bloquer d'instinct un coup de celui de gauche, mais celui du centre me frappa dans l'estomac, me faisant plier en deux. Celui à droite me frappa au visage, me faisant basculer. Celui de gauche, n'étant plus bloqué, me frappa également au visage et me fit tomber. Je voulus me relever, mais ils me frappèrent, à terre avec leurs pieds. J'étais sans défense, personne pour venir m'aider. Ils me frappaient au ventre et aux côtes à coups de pied. La douleur m'immobilisait. Je me recroquevillai en plaquant ma tête entre mes bras et mes coudes, me protégeant le ventre. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ils continuaient à me frapper malgré mes « protections». Ils s'acharnèrent plus sur mes côtes, sachant qu'elles n'étaient pas protégées. La douleur fut extrême. Je n'en pouvais plus et lâchai un hurlement de douleur. Ils continuaient, par plaisir. Cela dura dix minutes, ils s'acharnaient. Pendant que l'un faisait une pause, les autres continuaient. Qu'avais-je fais pour mérite ça ? J'étais dans l'incapacité de me lever et il valait mieux rester coucher. Je les entendais parler, ils hurlaient leur exploit.

« Voilà, ça lui apprendra à celui-là.»  
« Ouais, j'espère qu'on l'a tué cette petite merde.»  
« Moi non, sinon on ne pourra plus recommencer.»  
« C'est vrai, c'était amusant.»  
« Allez, on rentre.»

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Et toi ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans l'académie ! Sinon on risque de te faire bien pire.»

Je sentais la rage remonter en moi, faisant disparaître la douleur. Je voulus me relever et les frapper dans le dos, mais il fallait être réaliste, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire sous peine de me refaire battre. Une parole me fit sortir de mon état de rage et me plongea dans la tristesse.

« Voilà, maintenant ton fils ne risque plus rien avec lui. Il pourra apprendre tranquillement et bénéficier tout seul de la proposition du ninja demain.»  
« Parfait, maintenant son plan a échoué, il ne pourra pas profiter de mon fils.»

Je restai pétrifié par tout ça, toute cette magouille : je m'étais fait tabasser sur la demande du père de mon seul « ami», tout ça parce que mon « ami» était son fils. Je ne bougeai plus. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Je me repassai ma journée dans ma tête et eus envie de mourir de mes blessures. Je fermai les yeux, priai pour mourir et me sentis partir.

Je me réveillai malgré moi, dans un lit chaud. Même la mort ne voulait pas de moi. Je regardai autour de moi avec difficulté. Mes douleurs réapparaissaient. Je vis qu'il pleuvait dehors. Je crus alors que j'étais dans un abri. Je regardai de l'autre côté et vis une porte. J'étais chez quelqu'un ! Je me levai dans la douleur la plus totale, serrai les dents pour ne pas me faire repéré, sortis de la chambre et marchai dans le couloir. Je vis une pièce allumée et entendis la télévision. C'était le salon. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et enlevai le verrou le plus discrètement possible.

« Tu t'en vas ?»

Je fus surpris, me retournai et compris que la voix venait du salon.

« Va te recoucher, tes blessures vont se rouvrir et ça me ferait chier de les refermer.»

Un silence. J'étais prêt à ouvrir la porte, il ne me restait plus qu'à appuyer sur la poignée.

« Il pleut à verse dehors. Si tu veux partir, attends au moins que la pluie s'arrête ou prends un parapluie à côté de toi.»

Je baissai les yeux ; il y avait bien deux parapluies à côté de la porte.

« Écoute, c'est très simple. Si tu pars, prends un parapluie et je prends l'autre pour te surveiller afin de m'assurer que tes plaies ne s'ouvrent pas. Sinon, tu retournes te coucher au chaud et tu attends que ton bienfaiteur te rende visite pour te soigner. Maintenant, choisis, sachant que la première hypothèse serait très bête, car si tes blessures s'ouvrent, personne à part moi ne te soignera.»

Je réfléchis et me rendis compte que ce qu'il disait était vrai. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais mort. Seulement…

« Il faut que je parte. C'est peut-être bête, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.»

Je pris un parapluie et sortis de la maison. J'avais très froid et compris pourquoi. Je portais un t-shirt qui, n'étant pas à moi, était trop grand et me recouvrait les jambes. Je vérifiai et remarquai que je n'avais rien aux pieds. Puis, j'eus très peur de vérifier, mais il le fallait. Je vis que mes craintes étaient confirmées : je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler ce qu'il m'avait dit : « …tu attends que ton bienfaiteur te rende visite pour te soigner.»

Je partis en direction de l'académie en essayant de ne pas y penser, ce qui fut facile avec mes blessures. Je marchais doucement et tenais le parapluie aussi fort que je pouvais pour supporter la douleur et combattre le vent. J'avançais d'un pas sûr et ne pus m'empêcher de voir les sourires des gens posant un regard sur moi. Qu'importe, je n'allais pas tarder à les quitter. Pendant ma marche, je réfléchissais à comment j'allais expliquer ma tenue et, dans le pire des cas, expliquer à Dim mon aventure. Le professeur avait dit que nous serions séparés de nos parents. Pour moi cela serait parfait par rapport au père de Dim. Mais, lors de mon arrivée à l'académie, cette dernière était fermée. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je cherchai à entrer en frappant à la porte. Je cognai de toutes mes forces, quitte à rouvrir mes blessures. Pour moi, cette porte était le seul rempart à ma fuite du village. Je continuai jusqu'à voir le gardien ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux?»  
« Pardon, mais il faut que j'aille dans ma classe, j'ai un rendez-vous avec…»  
« Avec mon pied au cul si tu continues à m'emmerder.»  
« Alors laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait.»

Je tentai de l'esquiver mais il me repoussa, me laissant dehors, et voulut fermer la porte, mais lorsque je lui dis que j'avais rendez-vous avec un professeur ninja, il rouvrit le battant.

« Un professeur ninja !?»  
« Oui.»  
« Alors sache que tu es en retard…»  
#_Je sais c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêc…_#  
« …de 2 jours.»

Je me crispai. Je ne voulus pas en croire mes oreilles. Je fis tomber mon parapluie et sentis les gouttes d'eau sur ma peau. J'étais gelé sur place.

« Comment ça s'est passé?»  
« Le ninja n'avait pas l'air content lorsqu'il est parti, il semblait même déçu. Un professeur tenta de lui expliquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un, mais le ninja ne voulut rien savoir et est parti sur le champ. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être chez lui à dormir au chaud dans son village.»  
« Et… Dim? Enfin…L'enfant?»  
« Il semblait inquiet et le père, très en colère. Il criait sur son fils pour ne pas avoir réussi le test. Maintenant, dégage !»

Il claqua la porte avec violence. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'errai dans le village sans but, la douleur pour seule compagnie.

« Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ?»

Je ne savais plus où aller. J'aurais dû rester dans la maison de cet homme qui m'avait soigné. Vu comment j'étais habillé, il y avait sans doute un paiement en nature comme compensation, mais au moins j'étais au chaud. J'avais des regrets certes, mais je n'allais pas y retourner. Il était hors de question que je me vende pour quoi que ce soit. Je trouverais un moyen de remonter la pente tout seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Hey, mais c'est notre ami la p'tite merde.»

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par trois hommes. Leur carrure et leur voix ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

« On ne t'avait pas dit de ne plus revenir à l'académie?»  
« Si, mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas écouté.»  
« Dans ce cas, il faut sévir.»  
« C'était vous… À cause de vous, je n'ai pas pu partir du village.»  
« Réjouis-toi, nous, on va te faire partir…»  
« Pour le royaume des morts.»

Ils riaient tous en cœur.

« Vous m'av…ez gâché… la seule …chance de ma vie… de pouvoir vivre autrement…»

Je baissai la tête. C'était trop, je me souviens de tous ma vie depuis ce moment, que j'ai toujours accepté qu'on me marche dessus sans jamais chercher à comprendre, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que s'en était assez, que…

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !»

Je relevai la tête en prononçant ses paroles et les regardai avec toute la haine en moi. J'allais me battre.

« Et, tu comptes faire mieux qu'il y a trois jours? AHAHAHAHAHA, allons-y, les gars, amusons-nous encore.»

Ils me foncèrent dessus. Mon corps se souvenait de notre dernière rencontre, mais cette fois ils allaient me le payer. Celui de gauche me réattaqua. Il comptait employer la même tactique. Je me préparai mais fus tiré d'un coup par le col de mon t-shirt. Une main me souleva, me tira en arrière et me relâcha. Durant le vol, je vis un homme s'avancer vers celui qui avait voulu me frapper et lui prendre son poignet tendu.

Je tombai à terre sur le dos et redressai mon torse douloureux pour savoir ce que faisait cet homme. Il sera sa main si fort qu'il brisa le poignet du type, le faisant hurler de douleur, puis lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Avec sa main tout juste libre, il le souleva, lui donna un coup de pied dans le torse et lâcha son poignet, le propulsant vers les deux autres. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien !»  
« Frapper un enfant qui ne peut pas se défendre est suffisamment horrible, mais frapper encore cet enfant blessé montre à quel point vous êtes des lâches et des rats. Normalement je vous laisserais partir tellement votre vie est minable…»  
#_Il veut les laisser partir, après ce qu'ils m'ont fait._#  
« …mais, deux choses m'en empêchent, la première est que je me suis fait chier à faire ses bandages et que maintenant, je suis bon pour recommencer pendant trois jours, et la dernière est… que je dois le protéger.»  
« Ah, oui, et bien, tu le protégeras au royaume des morts.»

Ils sortirent tous les deux des lames et foncèrent sur lui, mais soudain ils s'arrêtèrent net et mirent leurs couteaux à leur gorge. Ils avaient l'air surpris et leurs mains tremblaient. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus.

« Gamin choisis, je les laisse vivre? Ou je les tue?»

Je compris qu'il s'adressait à moi, et seulement à moi. Les deux hommes contrôlés me regardèrent et me supplièrent de les laisser vivre. Je me délectais de leur supplication et répondis sans hésiter : « Tue-les !» L'homme eut un sourire et les deux autres sous son joug se tranchèrent la gorge. Ce fut la première fois que je vis des personnes se faire tuer par une autre, mais au lieu de ressentir de la peur ou du dégoût, je ressentis de la joie. J'étais heureux.

« Revenons à nos moutons.»

Mon cœur ne fit d'un bond. Maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, il pouvait se concentrer sur moi. Que vas-t-il me faire ? Est-ce qu'il va recommencer ses choses qu'il m'a faites pendant mon repos ? Il s'approcha de moi. Je voulus me lever, mais la douleur m'en empêcha.

« Tu n'as pas entendu, j'ai dit que tes blessures étaient rouvertes ! En plus, avec la pluie, tu dois être gelé et donc dans l'incapacité de bouger.»

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Je ne pus rien faire quand il arriva à ma portée. Je fermai les yeux et sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux et vis qu'il était en t-shirt et que sa veste était sur moi.

« Allez, on y va.» Il me souleva du sol froid et humide et me cala sur son dos. »  
« Accroche-toi. »

Nous partîmes et, une fois arrivé au premier homme, je remarquai qu'il était encore vivant. Je ne fus pas le seul.

« Je te laisse la vie sauve afin que tu dises ce qui arrive à celui ou celle qui ose toucher à cet enfant. Dis-leur ce que tu as vu, ne mens pas et ne rajoute rien. Si jamais tu avais dans l'idée de m'attaquer dans le dos, rappelle-toi que je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes mains pour tuer tes compagnons. Si tu veux rassembler toute ta bande, sache que je vous retrouverai tous et je vous tuerai sans aucun problème. Sache aussi que je ne suis pas le seul protecteur et que d'autres ne te laisseront aucune chance. Alors continuez à haïr ce gamin mais ne faites rien d'autre.»

Il sauta du sol, je crus que l'on volait, et atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment d'à côté. Je ne pus empêcher un « ouah» de sortir de ma bouche. Il sourit et me dit qu'il devait se dépêcher car il n'aimait pas la pluie et que surtout il avait froid. Il courut très vite et sauta de toits en toits. Personne ne remarqua notre présence, pas même les archers postés en hauteur. En moins d'une minute, nous étions chez lui. Il m'allongea et me soigna. Pendant trois jours, il veilla sur moi. Quand j'allai mieux, il me fit rencontrer « le passeur», un de ses « amis». Je ne sus jamais son nom. Il me l'avait toujours caché. Mais après m'avoir sauvé et donné des enseignements en lecture, calcul et surtout Taijutsu, il accepta que je l'appelle « Nii-san». Ce fut beaucoup pour moi, car jamais je ne pourrai avoir d'ami. Nous restâmes ensemble pendant trois ans. Durant ce temps, je me fis un nom auprès du « passeur» et Nii-san en eut vent.

« J'ai appris que tu avais impressionné le passeur.»  
« En fait, ce n'était rien pour moi.» Je tournai la tête, assez gêné qu'il l'ait remarqué.»  
« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je vais être direct. Dans une semaine je vais devoir partir.»

J'avais l'habitude qu'il parte de la maison et revienne un mois plus tard.

« Tu reviens quand?»  
« Je ne vais pas revenir, du moins pas avant très longtemps, peut-être au moment de la mort du passeur.»

Il sourit, mais sa tentative d'humour pour me faire passer la pilule était complètement ratée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?» Je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais je restai le plus calme possible.»  
« J'ai parlé avec le passeur et il accepte que tu vives ici.»  
« Je ne peux pas te suivre ?»

Je devais garder mon calme.

« Non, mais je sais qu'un jour on se reverra.»

Silence.

« Tu restes calme, c'est bien. Tu appliques mes leçons.»  
« Je savais qu'un jour tu partirais. Tout le monde me fuit un jour ou l'autre, alors j'ai profité de chaque moment passé avec toi.»  
« Je ne te fuis pas, mais je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et je suis demandé par mon supérieur.»  
« Le même qui t'a demandé de me protéger?»

Il fit un signe de la tête. Je compris que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne savais rien de cette personne qui avait voulu m'aider, mais Nii-san m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être connu. Avec le temps, j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était. Un silence de quelques minutes passa entre nous. Aucun de nous n'aimait ça, mais nous ne savions pas quoi dire. Et puis enfin :

« J'aimerais te laisser un cadeau. Je sais que tu regardais derrière mon dos mes livres de ninja, alors que je te l'interdisais…»

Je baissai la tête de honte et, lui, sourit de me voir ainsi.

« Alors, voilà un livre que tu vas adorer : « La légende des Sonnyn». Il va te plaire, j'en suis sûr. Un dernier conseil avant notre prochaine rencontre : méfies-toi du passeur et de ses plans louches, ne le laisse jamais te manipuler. Tout ce qui est à toi, tu l'as gagné grâce à toi et à toi seul. Ne le laisse jamais te contredire sur ce point.»

Durant toute la semaine, je vis Nii-san ranger ses affaires dans des rouleaux et, à la fin de la semaine, il partit comme si de rien n'était. Lui et moi n'étions pas doués pour les adieux. Je le rejoignis à l'entrée de la maison au moment de son départ. Grâce à lui, j'étais au chaud, dans une maison et je savais me débrouiller dans la vie. Je l'aimais et je savais qu'un jour on se reverrait. Cela m'était suffisant, mais même si je voulus me retenir lors de notre dernier regard, je pleurai. Et pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas de haine, mais d'émotions. Notre regard était une promesse, un lien disant que ce n'était pas fini. À partir de ce moment, je scellai mes sentiments grâce à un sceau que j'appris en lisant ses rouleaux de technique. C'était la seule technique que j'avais pu apprendre et je ne laissai apparaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'une mine neutre. Maintenant, mon sceau s'était brisé sous le poids du temps et des sentiments que j'y avais accumulés, jamais plus je ne referai ce sceau.

Voilà le résultat, je pleurai comme une madeleine pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Jaicke entre dans ma chambre en trombe. J'étais toujours sensible à mes sentiments, il allait me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à vivre sans sceau. J'eus si peur que je me mis automatiquement en position de défense, allongé sur mon lit. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait de lui avoir crié dessus et même qu'il allait me frapper, mais au lieu de ça :

« Sonnyus, viens vite, c'est urgent !»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» dis-je en reniflant.»

Il s'approcha de moi et me tira par le poignet.

« Viens vite, tu vas tout rater.»

« Rater quoi?»

« Jack a un cadeau pour toi et m'a dit de venir te chercher.»

_**À suivre**_


	3. S1: amitié

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Je remercie Shun-Kaze pour être devenue mon/ma beta et d'avoir corrigé mon travail.

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

+++++ = changement de dimension

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitr****e**** III :** _Amitié?_

Voilà le résultat, je pleurai comme une madeleine pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Jaicke rentrât dans ma chambre en trombe. J'étais toujours sensible à mes sentiments, il allait me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à vivre sans sceau. J'eus si peur que je me mis automatiquement en position de défense, allongé sur mon lit. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait de lui avoir crié dessus et même qu'il allait me frapper, mais au lieu de ça :

« Sonnyus, viens vite, c'est urgent !»  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Dis-je en reniflant. Il s'approcha de moi et me tira par le poignet.

« Viens vite, tu vas tout rater !»  
« Rater quoi?»  
« Jack a un cadeau pour toi et m'a dit de venir de chercher.»

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et je remarquai alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée que les courses étaient rangées. Jack avait dû le faire lorsque j'étais parti dans ma chambre. Nous arrivâmes dans l'entrée et Jaicke me demanda de mettre rapidement mes chaussures.

« Pourquoi?»  
« Sonnyus, mon frère fait rarement des cadeaux, même à moi, mais quand il en fait, tu peux me croire que ça vaut le coup. Je suis sûr que cela va te rentre le sourire.»

J'avais arrêté de pleurer quand Jaicke m'avait pris par le bras, mais mes yeux étaient toujours rouges. Après un regard appuyé de Jaicke, j'enfilai mes chaussures. Nous sortîmes et, avant de quitter la propriété, Jaicke me passa un mouchoir en me disant de m'essuyer, pour montrer que rien ne s'était passé à la maison. Comme j'avais hurlé dans la rue, les gens se doutaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais je pris son mouchoir et m'essuyai, essayant d'afficher une mine neutre.

À peine étions-nous sortis de la propriété que Jaicke se mit à courir. J'eus à peine le temps de lui dire que la porte n'était pas fermée. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi, me lançant quelque chose. Je l'attrapai et me rendis compte que c'était les clefs. Je fermai la porte et courus vers Jaicke qui m'attendait.

« On va où? »  
« À la zone commerciale.»

La zone commerciale, qu'est-ce que préparait Jack? Je courus rapidement pour savoir pourquoi on devait se dépêcher et arrivai à la hauteur de Jaicke.

« Ça y est ? Tu as l'air de vouloir ta surprise.»

Je ne dis rien, je ne voulais même pas répondre, mais je dus admettre qu'il avait raison.

Une fois arrivés dans la zone commerciale, Jaicke me dit qu'il fallait aller au magasin de vêtements, mais je sentis dans sa voix qu'il était calme. J'allais m'y rendre en courant, mais Jaicke me prit par le poignet et me tira dans une autre direction.

«Qu'est-ce tu fais?»  
« Par-là, il risque de te voir.»  
« Qui? Jack?»  
« Évidement, qui d'autre?»  
« Mais… Je croyais?»

Pendant qu'il me tirait, je voyais que les gens à l'expression surprise autant que moi, pas par ma présence, en fait ils avaient plutôt l'air paniqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Plus j'avançais, plus il y avait de monde. Nous dûmes nous faire de la place en poussant les gens, puis nous sortîmes de la foule et nous arrivâmes au coin d'une rue où il n'y avait personne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?»  
« On regarde ta surprise.»

Je regardai le lieu qu'il me montrait du doigt et vis le magasin de vêtements complètement détruit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je me tournai vers Jaicke et l'interrogeai du regard. J'eus confirmation que c'était bien Jack le responsable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»  
« Après que tu sois parti en courant, je suis revenu voir le vendeur pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais il est resté impassible. Je n'ai pas perdu mon sang froid et je suis parti en l'insultant…»

Il s'arrêta, je me retournai et compris que Jack était à l'intérieur du magasin et partait comme si de rien n'était. Il se dirigeait vers la maison.

« On ne devrait pas rentrer tout de suite, il n'a pas encore fini de passer ses nerfs.»

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire et imaginai ce que ça devait être de l'avoir comme frère.

« On n'a qu'à passer chez moi, il y a un objet que je voudrais récupérer. Vu la situation, on n'a qu'à y aller»  
« Très bien, je te suis.»

Nous attendîmes que Jack soit assez loin et nous nous rendîmes chez moi. Jaicke continua son histoire pendant le trajet.

« J'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison en me dépêchant. Une fois rentré, j'ai vu Jack à l'entrée. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec toi. J'ai tenté une histoire à dormir debout pour ne pas qu'il perde son sang-froid, mais il a insisté en me disant qu'il avait vu tes yeux.»  
« Oui, il m'a forcé à le regarder. D'ailleurs, lorsque nos yeux ce sont croisés, j'ai vu quelque chose… Je ne saurais dire quoi. C'était très étonnant, on aurait dit de la compassion, mais n'en ayant vu que très rarement, je peux me tromper.»  
« Je ne crois pas que tu te trompes, Jack ne le dira jamais, mais il a toujours été assez instable quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'il connaît.»  
« Excuse-moi, mais on se connaît à peine, et tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est le fait qu'on va passer un mois ensemble qui me fait soudainement passer dans son cœur.»  
« C'est vrai, mais comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux une raison, contente-toi de celle-ci.»

Le silence s'installa. Nous arrivâmes chez moi. C'était une petite maison par rapport à celle des frères, mais c'était parfait pour moi. Jaicke ne fit aucune remarque. Je l'invitai à entrer et lui proposai de m'attendre dans le salon, que je lui montrai, et passai dans ma chambre pour prendre deux ou trois choses et les mettre dans un sac que je déposai dans l'entrée. Je rejoignis Jaicke dans le salon et lui proposai quelque chose à boire.

« Tu as quoi?»  
« De l'eau.»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mon sceau étant parti, je commençais à ressentir des choses en moi. Jaicke eut un sourire, accepta le verre d'eau, plus content de me voir ressentir des sentiments que d'accepter la boisson. J'allai à la cuisine et regardai si je n'avais pas autre chose, mais rien à part de l'eau et du sirop. Je lui en proposai et il me dit prendre la même chose que moi. Je lui ramenai son verre et nous reprîmes notre discussion.

« C'est pas mal chez toi, le passeur doit bien te payer.»  
« Oh non, cette maison appartient à Nii-san.»  
« Ah, tu as un frère?»  
« Oui et non. C'est assez compliqué en fait, mais disons que pour moi, oui. Sinon en parlant de frère, Jack est souvent colérique?»  
« Oui et non, c'est assez compliqué en fait.»

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Si tu veux toujours en parler.»

D'un coup, il devint sérieux. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Ça ne concerne pas moi en fait, mais plutôt toi. Je vais t'expliquer, mais ne dis rien à mon frère.»  
« Tu as peur de lui?»  
« Non, Jack ne me touchera jamais, même dans sa rage la plus folle, bien que je ne l'aie jamais tenté. Je le sais car il privilégie la famille et les amis.»  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache?»  
« Ça ne va te mener à rien de savoir, rentrons.»

Il se leva et je compris qu'il était sérieux. Je l'imite et l'arrêtai en le prenant par le poignet.

« Attends, d'accord, je te promets que je ne dirai rien. S'il te plaît, je veux savoir.»

Je le reconduisis au canapé, pris une chaise et m'assis en face de lui. Il jouait avec ses doigts, ses sentiments étaient bien visibles. Il était nerveux, mais se lança.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

_**POV Jaicke**_

Quand je rentrai, Sonnyus était complètement affolé, mais je fus attaqué par mon frère Jack.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Sonnyus était complétement affolé et en pleurs en rentrant.»  
«Il pleurait? Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas réussi le jackpot !»  
«Quoi?»

J'enlevai mes chaussures et partis pour la cuisine.

« Il y avait un gros lot à gagner et il a perdu. Il était si déçu qu'il est parti en courant avec les courses.»  
«Et, tu reviens cinq minutes après lui parce que…»  
«Je cherchais à comprendre la raison de son chagrin. Tu veux un peu de ch...»  
«ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR ! Sonnyus est très fort sentimentalement, il ne serait pas dans un état pareil après avoir seulement perdu un concours.»

Je bus mon verre très lentement en réfléchissant à une histoire à lui raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, ça s'est passé comme ça.»

Je tentai de quitter la cuisine, mais il bloqua la sortie. Je pris donc celle qui menait à la salle à manger, ouvris la porte et, une fois dans le salon, la refermai pour ne pas être suivi par mon frère. En me retournant, je le vis, attendant la vérité. Il était furieux et me regardait avec ces yeux qui pouvaient me faire perdre toute ma joie de vivre. J'étais parcouru de frissons et tremblais, sa présence me faisait froid dans le dos, j'en oubliais que c'était mon frère. J'eus beau chercher, il serait plus en colère qu'autre chose si je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Je décidai donc de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est donc ça ?»

Il serra les poings et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Je compris son objectif et tentai de lui faire quitter son état de folie.

« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien, tu risques de mettre en l'air notre plan dans un mois.»  
«Tu oublies que je sais être discret quand il le faut.»

Il ouvrit la porte et partit en vitesse. Je n'avais pas mes chaussures, je les enfilai rapidement et tentai l'impensable, l'arrêter, non pas pour les civils alentour, mais pour la réussite de notre plan. Mes chaussures aux pieds, je courus sans prendre le soin de fermer la porte à clef, Sonnyus étant à l'intérieur. Je courus après mon frère et tentai de le rattraper, mais il avait une avance de trente secondes et la vitesse n'était pas mon fort. Il arriva à la zone commerciale et je le suivais à quelques mètres de distance. Il se retourna et me projeta dans une illusion à la va-vite. Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour m'en défaire, mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, c'est cinq secondes de trop. Il arriva en face de chez le marchand de vêtements et entra. Je le suivis. Heureusement une cliente, par sa présence, l'empêcha d'agir sur-le-champ. Je tentai une dernière fois de négocier.

« Arrête, ça ne mènera nulle part, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes?»  
«Moi, rien, mais Sonnyus y gagne une vengeance.»  
«Sonnyus est assez fort pour se venger.»  
«Je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais m'y prendre côté discrétion.»  
«Mais…»  
«Jaicke, tu sais ce que représente Sonnyus.»

Je savais que je ne pouvais aller plus loin et, de toute manière, le vendeur avait fini avec sa cliente qui quitta le magasin.

« Je peux vous aider, messieurs?»  
«Oh que oui.»

Je lui pris le poignet, mais il continua. Je n'avais aucune prise sur lui et ne voulais pas en avoir. Je lui glissai seulement à voix basse :

« Pas de témoin et pas de sang.»

Il accepta d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea vers le marchand qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et son sourire de merde. Il sentit mon frère près de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Mon frère fit des signes incantatoires et lui toucha le front de deux doigts. Le vendeur s'écroula sur place, les yeux fermés.

« Maintenant, il fera un énorme cauchemar et quand il se réveillera, celui-ci continuera.»

Je me dirigeai vers le vendeur sous l'œil de mon frère puis suivis celui-ci hors du magasin. S'il était arrivé quelque chose au commerçant, il aurait fallu qu'une enquête soit ouverte, mais juste pour de la casse, personne ne se ferait chier à chercher le responsable.

Une fois sortis, je me retournai et vis mon frère à la porte. Il la ferma et la scella à l'aide d'un sceau.

Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout et de traverser son sceau, mais même moi, je ne pus ouvrir cette satanée porte. Quand la foule commença à se rassembler, je décidai de partir et de rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin, je choisis de montrer à Sonnyus ce que mon frère avait fait, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas, car il n'aimait pas être remercié de choses qui étaient « évidentes». Je rentrai dans la maison et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Sonnyus, me dépêchant pour qu'il ne rate rien du spectacle. Je le vis, les bras sur son torse, les paumes vers moi.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

_**POV Sonnyus**_

Après avoir entendu son histoire, j'étais bouche bée. Il avait fait tout ça pour moi. Un silence de quelques minutes s'ensuivit.

« On devrait rentrer maintenant, Jack va commencer à s'inquiéter.»  
«D'accord.»

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je l'interpellai et il se retourna, chaussures aux pieds.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ça.»  
«Je t'en prie, mais tu as promis de ne rien dire à mon frère.»

Je fis signe que oui et pris mes affaires et nous partîmes vers la « maison». Durant le trajet, je fus la cible des regards, mais je m'en foutais. Jack avait fait pour moi une chose que seul nii-san aurait faite. Il m'avait défendu, ce qui prouvait que je représentais quelque chose pour lui.

« C'est quoi ce que tu as pris avec toi?»  
«C'est un livre que nii-san m'avait confié, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé.»

Il me demanda s'il pouvait le voir. Je ne vis rien contre et lui montrai. Il fut stupéfait de trouver cet ouvrage en ma possession. Sa tête me fit peur et je lui demandai s'il allait bien. Il me répondit :

« Oui, même très bien.»

Je repris mon livre et nous repartîmes vers la maison, mais un peu plus rapidement, Jaicke disant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Je me mis à courir pour le rattraper et quand il vit que je courais, il fit de même. En effet, il se mit à pleuvoir quand nous arrivâmes dans la zone commerciale. Les commerçants couraient partout pour protéger leurs marchandises. Ils avaient été surpris par la pluie. J'en riais de les voir s'agiter comme des insectes ayant peur de l'eau.

Arrivé à la maison, Jaicke hurla qu'il avait gagné. Je lui rappelai que ce n'était pas une course et lui demandai d'ouvrir la porte, car j'étais gelé. Il s'appuya sur la porte pour reprendre son souffle et celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain. J'eus à peine le temps de rattraper Jaicke par la main que je glissai et fus entraîné par son poids. Nous tombâmes tous les deux et vîmes que la porte avait été ouverte par Jack. J'étais allongé sur le torse de Jaicke, face à face avec lui, mon entrejambe contre sa cuisse.

« Je dérange peut-être? Je peux vous laisser tous les deux.»

Jaicke et moi nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre. Je me levai d'un coup et m'éloignai.

« Ah dommage, vous faisiez un si beau couple.»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en repensant à la position dans laquelle nous étions. J'attendis que Jaicke se lève et entre pour rentrer à mon tour. On se fit arrêter par Jack qui ferma la porte derrière moi.

« Ne bougez pas, j'ai fait le ménage et vous risquez de tout salir. Je vais vous chercher une serviette. Déshabillez-vous, vous risquez d'attraper froid !»  
«QUOI !»

Criais-je, ayant peur d'avoir bien entendu.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne t'es jamais déshabillé? Dépêche-toi, sinon tu risques d'attraper un rhume.»

Je ne le croyais pas, je pensais qu'il plaisantait, mais quand je vis Jaicke enlever son t-shirt, je compris que ce n'était pas le cas. J'enlevai mon haut et mes chaussettes. Je cherchai un endroit où les mettre, mais surtout un moyen d'attendre les serviettes pour enlever le reste sans paraître pudique, mais rien à faire. Quand je vis Jaicke jeter ses vêtements sur le côté et rester en boxer, je compris que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. J'enlevai mon pantalon et mis ma tenue sur le côté. Je me retrouvais en en slip, là à l'entrée, tout ça parce que Jack avait fait le ménage dans la maison. On attendit son retour et trempés comme on était, on attraperait ce rhume même sans rien sur le dos, même si fessait plus chaud que dehors. J'étais rouge de honte d'être en sous-vêtements devant Jaicke, cela le fit sourire et il ne se put s'empêcher une plaisanterie.

« J'ignorais que tu étais pudique» rit-il.

Je ne me sentis pas mieux. C'était plutôt l'inverse, l'entendre rire de moi ne me rassurait pas, même si je savais qu'il ne faisait que rire. Jack arriva en courant avec les serviettes, nous les lança, et me donna aussi des habits neufs.

« J'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille Sonnyus, j'ai été au magasin de vêtements, seulement comme je ne l'avais pas j'ai pris à l'œil.»

Je m'essuyai avec la serviette qui était brulante à souhait et qui me réchauffait. J'étais super bien dedans et ne voulais pas en sortir, mais fus réveillé par Jaicke et une autre de ses plaisanteries. Je remarquai que, dans les affaires que Jack m'avait données, il y avait un caleçon. Je devais enlever le mien, mais je ne pouvais pas aller dans la chambre sous peine de me faire crier dessus par Jack, ce qui était à éviter. Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans l'entrée, Jack pour prendre mon sous-vêtement et Jaicke pour continuer à se moquer de moi. Il avait compris mon malaise et ne se gênait pas pour la partager avec Jack, lui disant que j'étais pudique. Mais ce dernier, au lieu de rire comme son frère, eut juste un sourire et lui dis qu'il avait faim et avait hâte de goûter à ses bons petits plats. Jaicke écarquilla les yeux avec un sourire jusqu'aux dents et partit pour la cuisine. Jack me demanda de me décaler un peu pour prendre mes vêtements mouillés et ajouta que si les vêtements qu'il m'avait pris étaient trop petits ou que la couleur ne me plaisait pas, il suffisait que je lui dise et qu'il allait les changer.

« Je te remercie, s'il y a un problème je te le ferai savoir. Mais quand tu dis « les vêtements», tu ne parles pas que de ceux-là?»  
«Non, j'ai pris des tas d'autres affaires, t-shirts à manches courtes, pantalons longs, tout. J'ai même trouvé un costume pour l'anniversaire de la princesse. J'ai tout mis dans ta buanderie.»  
«Ah, c'est sympa, merci.»

Il disparut en direction de la salle de bain. Je regardai autour de moi. Jaicke était dans la cuisine et commençait à préparer le repas. Je retirai mon caleçon mouillé et m'essuyai avec la serviette, puis commençai à m'habiller. Les vêtements étaient un peu trop grands, mais rien de gênants ou voyants. Pendant que je m'habillais, je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Jack.

#_« Si les vêtements que je t'ai pris sont trop petits ou que la couleur ne te plait pas, il te suffit de me le dire et je les change.»_#

Quand je pensais à la manière dont il avait réussi à avoir ces vêtements, il valait mieux qu'ils m'aillent.

Une fois habillé, j'allai à la salle de bain pour étendre mon sous-vêtement, m'assurant de ne pas salir le sol. Ceci fait, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et ouvris ma buanderie. Je vis tous mes vêtements rangés de manière ordonnée et tous d'une couleur différente. Personnellement, j'aimais bien le noir, le gris et le blanc, même si je préférais éviter ce dernier car il se salissait vite.

Pour Jack, c'était les couleurs foncées et Jaicke, le blanc. Manches courtes pour Jack, manches longues et épaisses pour Jaicke. On aurait cru que ces manches sont trop grandes pour lui. C'était grâce à cela que je savais les reconnaître. J'étais assez content que Jack m'ait pris des vêtements. Ceux que le passeur me donnait n'étaient pas à mon goût et je pouvais rarement en acheter dans la zone commerciale. Je refermai le placard et, voulant sortir, je vis que mon lit était fait. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, Jaicke m'avait embarqué sans que j'aie le temps de le faire. J'y regardai de plus près et vis que mes draps mouillés de larmes avaient été remplacés par un drap sec. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir honte de mon comportement, mais en même temps j'étais heureux, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne me haïssait point, autre chose qu'un collègue, qui avait pas les mêmes sentiments que les autres d'ailleurs.

Je me sentis à la fois heureux, honteux et triste, triste car tout cela risquait de disparaître dans un mois. Tout cela me permit de me rendre compte que mon sceau étant parti, je sentais et contrôlais mes sentiments, du moins je l'espérais, et compris la bêtise que j'avais fait en l'installant. Certes, je ressentais des sentiments négatifs, mais ce n'était rien à côté des sentiments de joie et de bonheur que me procuraient nii-san et maintenant les jumeaux. J'avais perdu tout ça à cause des gens me haïssant, j'avais voulu leur montrer que je pouvais supporter d'être seul, au prix de supprimer tout le bonheur en moi. Ironiquement, ceux qui m'avaient libéré étaient ceux qui m'avaient emprisonné. Maintenant, ils allaient regretter leur erreur. J'allais profiter de chaque moment avec les jumeaux tant que ça durerait et quand ils partiraient, ils partiraient, point.

« **À TABLE !»**

J'entendis Jaicke hurler dans toute la maison, suivi de près par des pas à vive allure. Je décidai de me mettre à table avant que Jack ne mange tout. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle à manger, Jack était déjà à table et attendait, les couverts en mains.

« Dépêche-toi, quand Jaicke arrive avec le plat, c'est toujours le meilleur moment.»

Je me dépêchai de m'installer, attendant de voir quelle surprise ces deux-là m'avaient encore réservée. Je pris la même position que Jack, les couverts en mains. La porte menant à la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un coup et Jaicke arriva un plat dans les mains. Celui-ci était de la taille de la table. D'ailleurs, ils étaient deux à le porter, deux Jaicke. J'eus confirmation à ma théorie les concernant : ils étaient ninjas. Je voulus proposer mon aide à Jaicke, lui évitant ainsi d'utiliser son chakra, mais Jack m'arrêta et me dit que Jaicke n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide dans une tâche qu'il s'était imposé. C'était l'un des seuls points communs qu'ils avaient. Les Jaicke posèrent le plat sur la table et s'installèrent, faisant tous les deux un signe de la main. Jack regarda l'un d'eux et j'en conclus que c'était celui-là le vrai, mais j'eus le pressentiment que je devais regarder l'autre. D'un coup, l'un d'eux disparut, celui que Jack regardait.

« Merde, encore raté.»  
« Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois ! Du coup, tu sais ce qui t'attends ?»  
« Hey oui, à moi la vaisselle.»

J'eus un sourire. Ils décidaient qui ferait la vaisselle en jouant à l'intrus. C'était assez original et amusant. Jack se tourna vers moi et me demanda comment j'avais sur lequel était le vrai. Je lui répondis que c'était un coup de chance, même si je devais bien admettre que j'avais été guidé. Jack fit la grimace et fut repris par son frère, lui rappelant qu'il se faisait avoir à chaque fois et que je ne connaissais pas les règles du jeu. C'était rigolo de les voir se chamailler, mais une fois installés, ils mirent leurs mains de manière bizarre en faisant une sorte de signe, tout comme nii-san quand je mangeais avec lui. Y avait-il un rapport ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Cela étant, je ne perdis pas de temps en réflexions et fis comme eux, comme nii-san m'avait appris, espérant ne pas avoir perdu cet enseignement pourtant pratique. Je fermai les yeux, fis un signe de ma main et attendis dix secondes, remerciant pour la nourriture et nous souhaitant à notre manière un bon appétit, mais durant mon remerciement, je sentis quelqu'un toucher mes mains. Je rouvris les yeux et vis Jack positionner mes mains de manière à réussir correctement mon signe. Je souris gêné et le remerciai de m'avoir repris. Jaicke prit mon assiette et me servit. Ce soir-là, nous mangeâmes porc, poulet et poisson sautés aux légumes. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Jaicke me servit de tout et j'eus peur de ne pas finir mon assiette et de passer pour un impoli. Finalement, quand tout le monde fut servi et que je pus manger, je fus surpris de voir à quel point c'était bon et surtout comme cela passait facilement dans ma gorge. Je ne sus si c'était de la gourmandise, mais j'adorai ces plats. Durant le repas, les jumeaux me posèrent des questions pour ne pas laisser un silence s'installer. Jack commença :

« Alors Sonnyus, dis-moi où as-tu appris le rite du remerciement?»  
« C'était mon… enfin, Nii-san me l'a appris»

Me repris-je in-extrémis.

« Tu as un frère?»  
« Non!»

Répondis-je en cœur avec Jaicke.

« C'est compliqué!»

Finissons-nous.

« Explique, personnellement, j'ai tout mon temps. Jaicke?»

Il regarda son frère qui lui répondit d'un signe que cela ne le dérangerait pas de connaître mon histoire. Alors en remerciement pour la journée, je leur parlai de nii-san, comment je l'avais rencontré, le lien qui nous unissait, tout. À mesure que je parlais, ils prenaient un air attentif à mon histoire. Jaicke parla aussi du livre qu'il m'avait donné. Jack prit un air encore plus étonné que quand j'avais montré mon livre à Jaicke. Le dîner fut fini et Jack me demanda s'il pouvait voir mon livre.

« Fait d'abord la vaisselle, que je ne me retrouve pas sans couverts demain.»  
« Oui promis, je vais la faire.»  
« Non, maintenant.»  
« MAIN…TE …NANT.»

Il sourit à son frère comme à une bonne blague en fermant les yeux, mais pour Jack et moi, ce sourire ressemblait plus à celui d'un tueur en série. Nous nous levâmes tous les deux, Jack alla rapidement à la cuisine et fit couler l'eau, tandis que je commençai à débarrasser la table de peur de mourir fusiller. J'amenai les couverts et fis des allers-retours pendant que Jack les lavait minutieusement de peur d'être rappelé et de revoir ce sourire. Je repassai d'ailleurs derrière lui sur un couvert pour la même raison. Peut-être était-ce parce que, des deux jumeaux, c'était celui que je n'avais jamais vu énervé. La vaisselle finie, je montrai mon livre à Jack. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et cela me fit paniquer car je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? C'est quoi le problème avec ce livre?»  
« Rien de spécial, c'est juste que ce livre est si rare que, personnellement, je croyais que c'était une légende.»  
« Tu n'es pas le seul, moi aussi, j'ai cru à une légende. Ton frère ne t'a jamais dit quelque chose au sujet de ce livre?»  
« Non, je dirais que je m'y connais plus dans cette légende que lui. Il m'a offert ce livre avant de partir. Je ne saurais dire s'il connaissait sa valeur.»

À mon avis, il devait connaître sa valeur, mais je préférais en dire le moins possible sur nii-san. Quand je l'avais présenté aux jumeaux, j'avais dû omettre quelques détails dans ma description. Jack commença à lire le livre, ou plutôt à le survoler, et s'arrêta sur des pages précises, comme s'il le connaissait. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son frère.

« Tu connais ce livre?»  
« Non, c'est juste que certains dessins ne me sont pas inconnus.»

Il se força à me rendre le livre. Il avait peur que comme moi, il ne soit absorbé et ne puisse plus s'en passer. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et entendis quelques chuchotements à peine distincts. Je rangeai le livre à sa place, c'est-à-dire caché aux yeux indiscrets. Quand on entend des chuchotements, on doit souvent être prudent. Je me dirigeai vers le salon le plus discrètement possible, mais je fus repéré, car au moment où j'allais entendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils s'arrêtèrent et passèrent à un autre sujet.

Je tentai de ne pas trop y penser. Le livre était à l'abri, ils pourraient fouiller ma chambre autant qu'ils le voudraient, ils ne le trouveraient pas. Quand j'entrai dans le salon, les jumeaux me demandèrent de les suivre. Je les laissai passer en premier et leur emboîtait le pas. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Comme au début de la journée, aucun ne parlait. La pièce était fort simple, il y avait des croquis et des maquettes un peu partout. Je compris avec soulagement que c'était l'endroit où Jack, Jaicke et moi allions occuper notre temps libre. La pièce où on planifierait le vol du vase de sous-chêne. La soirée passa toute seule, on revit en détail la manière d'entrer et la position de tous les gardes postés pour trouver une sortie de secours dans le pire des cas. J'étais étonné qu'ils aient prévu autant de matériels pour ce vol. Je pouvais le dire très simplement, en une journée, j'avais découvert deux nouvelles personnes. Après des heures de réflexions, je commençai à sentir la fatigue venir et la dernière goutte de café, que nous avait fait Jaicke, était déjà dans ma gorge.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es complétement mort.»  
« Toi aussi Jaicke, tu as du mal à ne pas bailler, c'est évident.» Répondit son frère.

En y regardant de plus près, il semblait plus fatigué que moi. Jaicke proposa que tous aillent se coucher et de continuer le lendemain. Je ne dis pas non, et Jack non plus, comme quoi lui aussi était fatigué. Nous sortîmes de la salle et repartîmes chacun de notre côté pour aller dans nos chambres. Nous ne nous dîmes rien, ce n'était pas la peine. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je repensai à ma journée en m'installant dans mon lit.

_#En y réfléchissant, ils sont vraiment étonnants. Ils m'ont défendu et seraient prêts à le refaire alors qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Le pire c'est que même si ça ne dure qu'un mois, je les considère actuellement comme des amis et eux, ils me considèrent comme un ami? Ou comme un collègue? Si c'est collègue…#_

Je m'endormis. Je rêvai comme d'habitude, ou plutôt je cauchemardai, que tout le monde me laissait tomber et me poignardait sans personne pour m'aider. Seule nouveauté, les jumeaux étaient là et me poignardaient aussi. J'avais déjà fait ce cauchemar quand j'étais avec nii-san. Je me réveillai, comme d'habitude, au moment où je passai de vie à trépas.

Je me redressai, la main droite sur mon cœur qui augmentait ses pulsations à chaque seconde, mes mains parcourant tout mon torse deux secondes après mon réveil. Je regardai partout autour de moi. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et je ne demandais qu'à savoir. Je sentis une odeur, douce et agréable, je regardai mon réveil non-enclenché et vis qu'il était six heures du matin. Je me rappelai tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, tout y compris mon angoisse avant de trouver le sommeil. Une journée et je ressemblais à une loque, peureux et pleurnichard.

Une odeur me fit sortir de mes pensées et de ma chambre. Elle sentait si bon qu'elle me donna de l'appétit. Je me dirigeai vers sa source, je marchai, courrai presque, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller les jumeaux. Nous nous étions couchés à peu près à la même heure et, sans mon cauchemar, j'aurais été encore dans mon lit à dormir. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, lieu d'où provenait l'odeur. J'ouvris doucement la porte et fut surpris de voir Jack à table avec un café et un jus de fruit. Il me salua, je vis Jaicke au fourneau préparant le petit-déjeuner : tartines, pancakes, pain blanc, pains aux chocolat, croissants et autres pâtisseries. Un vrai buffet. Je le regardai stupéfait pendant qu'il me saluait. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il y avait plus de nourriture sur cette table qu'au dîner la veille, seulement on était dans la cuisine. Il y avait qu'une petite table, bien plus petite que celle de la salle à manger, mais la place ne manquait pas, Jack mangeait aussi vite que Jaicke faisait les petits pains. Je pensai au temps qu'il avait dû mettre pour faire tout ça et ce n'était pas avec un _clonage de l'ombre_ qu'il avait réussi tout ce travail, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une cuisinière. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

« Salut, Sonnyus. Tu te lèves plus tôt que je le pensais.»

Je me retournai et vis la personne que j'attendais le moins à cet instant, le passeur. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Je le saluai, étonné de le voir ici, mais surtout de le voir sourire ainsi.

« Il faudra qu'on reparle de notre affaire un de ces quatre.»  
« Je passerai à la fin de la semaine, d'ici-là on aura de quoi faire un échange. On vérifiera aussi si la cible est toujours active.»  
« Bien.»

Il salua les jumeaux en souriant, riant presque, et sortit. Je me retournai et vis les jumeaux sourire aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

C'est Jaicke qui me mit sur la voie.

« Regarde-toi.»

Je me regardai et vit ce qui les faisait sourire : j'étais en t-shirt et en caleçon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et voulus repartir dans ma chambre. Jack m'en empêcha en me demandant si j'allais me recoucher ou si je voulais manger. Je ne sus répondre, j'avais faim et retourner me coucher après mon cauchemar n'était pas possible. Je répondis rapidement, ou plutôt mon ventre répondit pour moi.

« Installe-toi, il y a assez de nourriture pour nous trois.»

Jack sortit un bol et je m'assis à côté de lui. Jaicke me servit du chocolat chaud, même si j'aurais préféré un café, y étant habitué. Le chocolat de Jaicke fut la meilleure boisson chaude qui me fut donné de goûter, alors durant ce mois de préparation, je laissai tomber le café et ne bus que du chocolat.

« Prends du pain au chocolat Sonnyus, il est très bon.»

Il me sourit en fermant les yeux comme la veille. Je n'avais pas intérêt à dire non et je comprenais maintenant l'appétit de Jack. Je pris du pain au chocolat, et, par peur, d'autres pâtisseries.

« Tu as bien dormi ?» me demanda Jack.

Il voulait changer de sujet et signaler à Jaicke qu'il en faisait trop. Je lui répondis que oui tout en mangeant mon pain, mais si cela avait été le cas je serais habillé et je ne serais pas fatigué. Un bâillement m'échappa, mais aucun des jumeaux ne m'en fit la remarque et je les en remerciai. Je demandai, plus pour changer de sujet, ce que faisait le passeur ici.

« On lui a dit que nous étions ici afin d'avoir des nouvelles sur la soirée et il a décidé de venir prendre un café.»  
« À six heures du matin?»  
« Non, il est venu à cinq heures et est parti à six heures.»

Me rétorqua Jack d'une voix neutre.

« Alors, il a décidé de venir prendre un café à cinq heures du matin?»  
« On vient de te le dire, il est venu, a pris un café et est reparti. C'est simple non?»

Ce n'était pas simple du tout, Jaicke n'avait aucun don pour mentir, ou du moins pour me mentir. Il le faisait exprès ? Je posai une autre question, même si je savais que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

« C'est quoi cette affaire dont il parlait ?»

À ma grande surprise, c'est Jack qui me répondit :

« Rien en rapport avec toi ou avec la soirée dans un mois. C'est une affaire personnelle entre moi…»  
« …Nous et lui» repris son frère.

Je m'excusai, j'aurais dû penser qu'il n'y avait pas que cette affaire de vol avec le passeur. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Je leur promis de ne plus poser de questions. Ils sourirent.

« Finis ton petit-déjeuner et après va prendre une douche, tu as si « bien» dormi que tu empestes.»

Jack partit et Jaicke le suivit comme son ombre. Étant seul, je profitai du silence pour manger à ma faim. Vu comment avait commencé ma matinée, la journée allait être difficile et j'eus raison. Une fois mon estomac rempli, aidé par mon petit-déjeuner, je nettoyai mon bol et partis pour la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Je posai mes affaires et commençai à enlever mon t-shirt et mon caleçon. J'ouvris l'eau et profitai de la chaleur pour relaxer mes muscles, je ne pus tenir debout et m'asseyant dans la baignoire, l'eau coulant, je repensai à mon rêve. S'il était vrai que je faisais toujours ce cauchemar depuis que nii-san était parti, même avant de le rencontrer, sans mon sceau je sentais maintenant mes sentiments oubliés et restai paralysé. Mes esprits clairs, je sortis enfin de la douche, nettoyé. Je commençais à m'essuyer, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et j'eus à peine le temps de mettre ma serviette afin de cacher mon entrejambe. C'était Jaicke qui était venu pour prendre un pansement. Il saignait de la lèvre et son bras gauche était engourdi. Je m'en rendis compte car par réflexe, il voulut prendre les pansements de la gauche. Après avoir appliqué son pansement, il remarqua enfin ma présence.

« Tu viens de finir de prendre ta douche?»  
« Oui, pardon si j'ai pris mon temps.»  
« Penses-tu, on ne la paye pas.»  
« Ça va?»  
« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne poserais plus de questions ?»

Je prie un air gêné et secouai la tête pour confirmer. Il sourit et me dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'était pris un mauvais coup et d'excuser son frère pour le début de la matinée.

_À suivre_


	4. S1: la renaissance

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

+++++ = changement de dimension

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre **_**IV : **__La renaissance_

Je prie un air gêner et secoua la tête pour confirmer. Il en sourit et me dis qu'il va bien, qu'il s'était pris un mauvais coup et d'excuser son frère pour le début de la matinée.

« L'excuser ? Non c'est moi qui…»  
« Tu n'as rien fais rassure toi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a souris. Mais seulement il y a quelque affaire que moi et mon frère avons à réglé en dehors de ce vol organiser. Et disons qu'on est assez instable psychologiquement à ce sujet.»

Il sortit de la salle de bain, pansement sur la plaie. Je partie de la salle de bain, et alla dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je mis un tee-shirt blanc par-dessus un manche long gris, pantalon bleu sombre et une veste noir. J'ai commencé à avoir mon propre look à ce moment. Je sortis de ma chambre, et chercha les frères en les appelant, il n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salons et ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambres. La maison fouillé, je réfléchissais a quand Jaicke est venue me voir. Il avait besoin de pansement et me disait s'être pris un mauvais coup. Je compris, en me rappelant quand Jack me fis visite la maison, il me parla de la cour intérieur, du fait que ça leur sert de terrain d'entrainement. Je courus en direction de la cour, je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de mis rendre de mon plein gré. Et sur le chemin, je pensai a quelque chose, je m'arrêtais net.

_#Ce sont des ninjas et ils sont en train de s'entrainer, donc ils doivent utiliser des techniques ninjas. Je devrais aller les voir distraitement et regarder leur capacité. En plus si Jaicke était en sang, cela veut dire qu'il s'entraine ensemble.#_

Je me remis en marche le plus silencieusement possible, j'étais un grand voleur donc cela m'était facile. Arrive au coin de la cour, je me cachais derrière un mur et tendais l'œil pour voire leur combat. Il se battait bien ensemble.

Jaicke tentai des coups de poing, mais Jack les esquiva, il contre-attaqua en le frappant à la tête, et d'un coup, Jaicke disparue comme un mirage et réapparu derrière lui en lui lança des shuriken, ou plutôt un, mais après avoir fait des signe bizarre avec sa main, probablement des signes de ninja, aussi appeler mudrā. Je le sais grâce à Nii-san qui me les apprit d'ailleurs, cela me prie une semaine. Le shuriken se multiplia en plusieurs. Jack commença à courir afin de les éviter sans lâcher son frère du regard qui fit d'autres signes et lança un rouleau, celui-ci s'ouvrir et fit sortir des milliers d'armes, se plantant sur l'emplacement de Jack qui se mit à courir en direction de son frère, des fessant aussi des signes. Et d'un coup toutes les armes se plantèrent sur lui. Un nuage de fumer s'en suivis. Je ne vis plus rien, son frère récupéra le rouleau à terre.

« Tu as l'air de te laisser aller, tu veux récupérer ?»

Rien, aucune réponse. Mais je vis bouger quelque chose, il était encore vivant ? Oui mais je ne sais comment. Le nuage disparue et je vis une montagne de gravier. Il s'était changé en gravier. Jaicke ouvrir manuellement le parchemin. Toutes les armes qui étaient sortis on fait un retour exprès dedans comme quand on rembobine un film. La montagne de gravier se fissura et un bras sortis, suivie de Jack en entier. J'étais impressionne tout du long mais aussi terrifier, il ne faisait que s'entrainer. Je compris maintenant comment Jack a-t-il pus détruire ce magasin. Il regarde dans ma direction, j'eus à peine le temps de me cacher. Quelques minutes après, durant lesquels ils se mirent à chuchoter, j'entendis Jack hurler de sortir de ma cachait, je m'étais fait repérer. Mais mon expérience m'a appris que même repérer tant que on n'est pas pris physiquement, il a de l'espoir. Je pris une porte et rentra dans une salle distraitement, je ne disais rien et ne parlais pas. Je n'avais fait aucun bruit, et une fois assis à respirer calmement.

« Bien…»

Un shuriken passa à côté de moi, me coupant la joue et se planta dans le mur en face. J'étais en état de choc, je regardais le mur sur lequel je suis appuyé. Rien, Le mur m'avait que la trace du passage du shurikens. Je plaquai ma tête contre le mur, me demandant s'il m'avait raté ou s'il l'a fait exprès. J'étais terrifier, je ne voulais pas bouger. J'entendis des pas venir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

#_Que faire dans un moment pareil ?_#

Je regardai autour de moi, pour trouver une solution, mais je ne vis qu'un miroir. Je me vis, je vis ce que j'étais devenue. Je vis ce que je savais déjà, mais m'était refuser de croire, j'étais devenue un moins que rien. Je fermis les yeux et fus comme projeter dans mes pensée, pour moi, le temps c'était arrêté. Les pas s'avançais mais au ralentie. Ce monde dans mon esprit m'était composer que de trois personne, le reste n'était que ténèbres, rien que les ténèbres. Parmi c'est trois personne il y avait moi, évidement, mais aussi Nii-san qui me parla comme s'il était là.

« Comment tu en est arrivé là ? Comment tu as pu devenir si faible ?»  
« Je…»  
« Regardé-le il ne sait même plus parler.»

La troisième personne réagissait, et c'était moi. Moi à mes 5 ans, moi avant de connaitre Nii-san.

« Je vais devenir comme ça ? J'ai survécu… POUR RESSEMBLER A ÇA ?»  
« Je …»  
« Rassure toi, tu vas mourir maintenant ça ne vas pas durer.»

J'étais dans mon cauchemar, mais je savais qu'ils avaient raison, dans pas longtemps j'allais mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur laisser avoir raison.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ils sont trop fort.»  
« Ton sceau a aussi affecté t'a mémoire ?»  
« Hein !?»  
« Regarde toi, regarde à tes cinq ans, regarde toi maintenant, qu'est qui est différent ? »

Je ne sus quoi répondre.

« Je vais te le dire, tu es plus grand, possède des connaissances en Taijutsu, en sceau, certes tu ne connais pas de technique, mais a cinq ans non plus, je t'ai rencontré après que tu te sois fait tabasser.»

Mon moi enchaine.

« Personne n'est venu nous aider, et même Nii-san ne nous aurais pas aidé s'il n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de nous protéger. Et pourtant on a survécu inconsciemment, même si on voulait mourir, notre corps nous a sauvé et pour que l'on soit plus FAIBLE ?! NON ! On a survécu afin de devenir plus fort ! On était partir pour être des ninjas, mais on n'a pas pu le devenir normalement. Alors on l'a fait par nos propres moyens, en apprenant des signes ninja, en apprenant le Taijutsu et toutes les connaissances possibles. Sinon pourquoi on lisait les rouleaux de technique de Nii-san !? Pourquoi d'entraine-tu ? DIS-LE-MOI !»  
«Parce que… je veux me battre…. J'ai vécu dans la misère… on m'a toujours craché à la figure, on m'a tabassé plus d'une fois… certain on payer, en les tuant ou en les volant… et ce n'est pas finie…ça ne sera jamais fini.»

J'avais enfin l'esprit claire, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps.

« Je veux devenir plus fort pour tous les faire payer tout ce que j'ai vécu, on ne pourra pas échapper à ma vengeance. Je gagnerais en puissance avec un seul objectif, tous les tuer.»  
« Non !»

Je me fis interrompre par moi.

« Tu deviendras plus puissant pour partir de ce village, tu es devenue voleur que pour ça. Réunir des fonds afin de partir de ce village et de voyager. Devenir plus puissant pour survivre à l'extérieur de ce village et aider les autres.»  
« Devenir le plus puissant des ninjas, Voilà ton objectif. Ainsi tu pourras me rejoindre. Car pourquoi tu veux me rejoindre?»  
« Aider les autre ?»  
« Oui tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aider les gens, tu l'as montré avec Camis et, plus récemment, les jumeaux. Seulement ton cœur est remplie de haine.»  
« Je veux devenir plus puissant, et te rejoindre Nii-san pour te montrer ce que je suis devenue, voyagé à tes côté. Je veux te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Je sais ce que je dois faire, voler le vase de sous-chêne pour partir de ce village pour te rejoindre, apprendre des technique puissant afin de montré mon pouvoir et enfin combattre à tes côté»

Je rouvre les yeux, et senti la présence de quelqu'un. Je me levis et fus comme guidé. Je cours pour prendre le shuriken planté dans le mur, monte sur le mur et passa par le toit. Je courus sur celui-ci et fus arrêter par Jack qui se tenais devant moi. Je lançai le shuriken sur lui, en fuyant dans une autre direction quand il l'esquiva. Je le sentis se rapprocher. Fermant les yeux, je me rappelle de mes cinq ans, de ma faiblesse à ce moment, de ce « rêve» à l'instant comprenant sa signification.

#J_e n'ai plus cinq ! Je n'ai plus à avoir peur de mourir ! Je n'ai plus à avoir peur de ce cauchemar ! Mon sceau ne me protégeai pas il ne faisait que me régresser…_#

Je rouvrir les yeux quand Jack me pris par le col arrière de ma veste et me tira, comme Nii-san pour me sauver, mais cette fois-ci, comme dis Nii-san, mon moi de cinq, et moi à ce moment.

#_JE NE SUIS_ PLUS FAIBLE !#

Ce qui me guidait n'était rien de plus que l'apprentissage de Nii-san. Je me retourne et pris le bras droit de Jack, celui qui me tirait, avec ma main droit, grâce à la pression et à la position, et surtout à la surprise, il me lâcha. Je concentrai mon chakra dans mes pied et sauta à la hauteur de sa tête, en pliant ma jambe droit pour lui donner un coup de genou.

Il fus projeté, je retomba sur mes jambe et fonça sur lui, je voulu le frapper avec ma droit mais il esquiva, je me servis de mon élan pour poser ma main à terre et le balayer avec ma jambe, mais il sauta pour prendre de la distance et réattaquer, je me levis et bloquai un coup de sa gauche et le repoussa, il m'attaqua a coup de pied mais je bloqua aussi, il sauta chakra concentré, pour me donner aussi un coup de pied, mais j'esquiva en me baissant in extrémiste et m'avança fessant une roulade avant pour passer sous lui. Je me retournais pour foncer sur lui, alors qu'il venait de retomber sur ses pied, en le frappant à coup de poing, j'ai touché sa joue mais mon coup fut calmé par le fais qu'il mit sa main sur mon bras, le coup le fis se reculer et le sonna quelque instant. J'en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placé sur son torse.

Il tomba, son chakra n'étant plus concentrer, du toit en pende pour finir à terre, heureusement que le toit n'était pas haut, sans quoi il serait mort, à moins que son frère l'aurais rattrapé. Celui-là même viens me voire, après mon échange avec son frère, et commença un monologue, me vantant mes mérites, je n'écoutais pas vraiment, pour moi la partie shuriken qui me frôle la joue marquai la fin à tous discussion. Mais je retenue cette phrase qui me dis.

« A mon tour de m'amuser, seulement attention, je suis d'un autre niveau et je ne vais pas me retenir cette fois.»

Il lança un Kunai qui atterrie à quelque mètre devant moi.

Je lui souris comprenant son geste et lui dis que c'est dangereux de faire cela. Mais il me répondue cash que le plus dangereux c'est ce que je vais faire, on lut tous les deux dans l'esprit de l'autre. Et c'est vrai que, ce que je vus de son entrainement, il était d'un autre niveau, peut-être pas plus fort que son frère dans le domaine du Taijutsu mais il maitrisait un art qui ne m'était connue que par les livre ou Nii-san, le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu, seulement je n'allais pas me démonter, j'avais du retard à rattraper. On sourit d'un air enfantin et d'un coup notre air pris un ton plus sérieux.

Je fis le premier pas en lui fonçant dessus, prenant le Kunai, au moment de me déplacer Jaicke commençais ses signes invocatoires. Le kunai en main je me déplaçai sur le côté, Jaicke fis de même en courant de l'autre côté, formant un cercle se resserrant grâce à moi qui traça une ligne droite pour l'attaquer de face, et finalement Jaicke utilisa sa technique.

Je voulu utiliser le kunai pour le trancher, mais, lorsque le kunai le toucha, son corps se désolidifiant, comme de l'argile, cela engloutie mon kunai jusqu'au manche, je ne pouvais plus le sortir. Un kunai sortis de la main gauche du clone l'argile, ayant immobilisé son bras droit. Il utilisa ce kunai pour me poignarder dans le dos. Je vis son mouvement, c'est à ce moment que je compris son intention de poignarder. Mais ne pouvant esquiver, je bloquai son kunai avec ma main comme bouclier, la douleur était incroyable.

Je lâche mon kunai et enleva celui dans ma main en suivant le chemin inverse de transperçassions. Une fois enlevé, je sautais en arrière pour m'éloigner, mais durant mon envole je vis des shuriken arrive sur moi. Je me protégeai mes organes vitaux, faux de ne pas avoir d'armes. Des shuriken et des kunai furent planté dans mes bras et mes jambe, si bien que je ne pus me réceptionné correctement. Et manqua de glisser du toit en retombant.

D'autres shurikens arriva sur moi, j'eus à peine le temps de sauter du toit pour retomber à terre, et là je me rendis compte que même sans être haut, une chute fais toujours mal, heureusement la douleur disparue derrière celle des shuriken.

Je pris sur moi et me mis à l'abri derrière des murs, je voulu partir dans la direction de la sortie mais un shuriken manqua de me planté la tête, et quand on voit le mur de tout à l'heure, je pense que ma tête ressemblerais plus à une pastèque si je m'en prenais un.

Je pris la direction oppose au lancer de shuriken pour me protéger. Je me cachais non pas derrière un mur, mais deux j'entendis les arme traverser le premier mais pas le deuxième, soudain le mur à ma gauche recevant les shurikens se brisa juste devant moi, je pensais que c'était un shuriken alors je ralentie ma course, mais c'était trop proche, et surtout ce n'était pas un shuriken, mais Jack.

Il s'était réveiller et avais traversé le mur. Je ne pus esquiver alors je me préparais à recevoir un coup des plus douloureux, et j'eus raison. Il me donna un coup de poing sur ma joue droit prenant kunai planté en moi pendant que je volais. Je tentai de me réceptionner, mais ne pus à cause de la douleur.

Alors quitte à tomber à terre, je préférais sur le dos, mais ce n'était pas si simple, je ne pus que me rouler rapidement, pour évite de planté les arme encore plus en moi. Ce fessant les armes à défaut de se planter encore plus se sont déplacé agrandissant ma plaie et ma douleur. Sur le dos, immobilisé par la douleur, je sentais que la fin n'était pas loin, mais je ne voulais pas abandonné, pas maintenant. Je cherchais un moyen de m'en sortir, je réfléchissais et pendant ce temps, Jack, kunai à la main, s'avança à moi en me parlant, c'est rare, en monologue comme son frère, d'ailleurs si je ne voyais pas le mur fracasser et ne sentais pas ma mâchoire déboité. Je dirais que c'était Jaicke.

« Bien, je dois admettre que je suis surpris, tu as vraiment un don incroyable, réussir des technique de Taijutsu comme celle a l'instant et me prendre de vitesse, c'est vraiment très fort, mais il y a mieux, c'est que avec le seul coup que je ne pus parer, tu as réussie à me mettre K.O quelque instant, deux minute certes, mais tu peux me croire, c'est très gratifiant pour toi. Là je t'accord ce point, mais avec la surprise il y a aussi la déception, la déception que tu as réussie à me mettre ko facilement, la déception que tu es a moitie mort après un coup, la déception que tu n'es pas tenue plus longtemps face à moi**, la déception que tu n'es pas fini le travail correctement**, **la déception que tu sois la seul personne à me mettre Ko depuis des année**, APRES POURTANT TANT DE COMBAT, **ET QUE FINALEMENT TU NE SOIS PAS CAPABLE DE SUPPORTE UN COMBAT FACE A MOI.**»

Il montait de volume au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Puis repris une voix calme et sereine.

« Mais il y a aussi, et je dois l'admettre, l'interrogation, qui se résume par, comment tu as fait pour passer de simple voleur a ninja capable de me battre, moi qui est tué des jounin ?»

Il se rapprocha et se tenue au-dessus de moi, j'eus bon tenté de le frapper, mon coup était trop lent, il me prit le bras et au lieu de me le briser, ce que ferais n'importe qui, il prit le manche du kunai, qui était planté dedans, et là je sentie une douleur incomparable, je hurlais à la mort, j'hurlais à faire briser les tympans de n'importe qui, mais Jack lui se sentie comme transporté.

Mon hurlement était comme une mélodie pour lui. Je ne comprenais pas, il n'avait que touché le kunai et pourtant j'eus plus mal que si il m'avait transpercé. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne pus rien dire, mon hurlement se fit moins entendre, non pas à cause de la douleur qui disparaissais, elle devenait plus puissant à chaque seconde, non c'est juste que ma voix était casée par le hurlement, j'étais devenue muet de douleur.

« Bien, a voire ta tête tu veux comprendre n'est pas ? Ton « Nii-san» comme tu l'appelle ne ta jamais parler des éléments de chakra, et de leur effet. Rappelle-toi je suis sûr qu'il a dû te montre une feuille de chakra.»

Il sortit un papier de sa poche

« Regarde je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, si c'est le Katon la feuille brule, si c'est Suiton… elle se mouille, et si le Raiton…»

La feuille qu'il tenait se froissa sous mes yeux, je compris à ce moment, il électrocutait mes muscles.

« Bien, si tu ne réponds pas à mes question, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.»

Il m'y la main sur le manche, je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Comment tu as fait pour devenir si fort ?»

Je ne répondis rien mon mutisme étant due à la douleur. Je lui montrai en tentant de parler mais je ne pouvais que bouger les lèvres.

« Va te faire foutre !»

Je pense qu'il comprit mon problème, et ma parole car il me réléctrocuta avec plus d'intensité, je ne pus retenir un hurlement, me détruisant la voix, et me fessant tomber dans les vapes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'entendis des voix, elle m'était pas inconnu, c'était les jumeaux j'en suis sûr. J'étais conscient mais ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent, je restai les yeux fermé a essayé de récupérer mes capacité, mes sensation, car celle-ci n'étais inconnu à ce moment. Je réfléchissais à savoir ce qui c'était passée, si je me souvenais de quelque chose qui se serait passée pendant ma « sieste» mais rien de rien.

« Tu as l'air réveillé.»

Cette voix c'était Jack qui me parlait à ma gauche.

« Tu peux continuer à faire semblant, le résultat sera le même.»

D'un coup je sentie une brutal sensation, comme si tout ma douleur avais attendu de venir à mon réveille. Je me redresse en rouvrant les yeux voyant que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. C'était une pièce sombre éclairé par je ne sais quoi. Je regardais d'où venais la douleur et vis mon ventre se contracter, fessant venir une autre sensation, une sensation qui remonte et qui sortir de ma bouche, je viens de recracher tout ce que j'avais en moi. Je mis mes mains sur ma tête, ayant un mal de crane horrible. Je regardais autour de moi et vis Jack assit, un tuyau à la main et de l'eau arrive sur moi, elle était froids et la pression me fis atrocement souffrir, je lui demandais d'arrêté mais il fit la sourde d'oreille. Une fois l'eau arrêté, j'étais geler sur place, seul les picotements du froid me vis comprendre que je ne rêvais pas, et que c'était bien la réalité. Je me regardais et vis que j'étais vêtu que d'une couverture. Ne pouvant l'attaque pour cause de douleur, et surtout de la nudité.

« **Que m'a tu fais !?**»  
« Tu as l'air d'être bien réveiller, et tu as retrouvé la parole. Donc tu vas pouvoir me répondre.»  
« **Va au diable !**»  
« Vu tout ce raffuts, il doit être réveillé»

Jaicke venait d'ouvrir la porte et me regarda en souriant. Je meurs d'envie de lui faire avaler tous ses dents mais me retient.

« Aller, on peut maintenant le laisser.»

Dis Jack. Ils firent un signe de la main, et la lumière disparue, celle-ci était dû à un sceau au sol et j'étais en plein dedans.

#_Que m'ont-il fais ?_#

Jaicke me lança un sac, et partis avec son frère me laissant seul. Je les regardais partir sans rien comprendre à toute cette histoire. Mes esprits récupérer je regardais dans le sac, il y avait des affaires diffèrent de mon style d'hier tee-shirt rouge, pantalon gris, et pull blanc, je ne pouvais pas porter celle d'hier vu quelle était troué et taché de sang.

Je me levis et m'essuya avec la serviette qui fessait le sac de mes vêtements. C'était dans la douleur mais je dois admettre que Jack m'avais bien nettoyé. En enlevant la couverture, je remarquais des chaines à mes poignets. Je commençais à avoir peur. Je regardais le sol autour de moi et il avait aussi des chaines briser.

Pendant que j'étais inconscient, les jumeau m'avais déshabillé, attaché au sol et m'ont fait une sorte de rituel. Et finalement, j'avais brisé ces chaines lorsque je me suis plié de douleur. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'avais réussie a brisé ses chaine, pourtant elle ne paraissait pas rouiller et même très solide. Je voulais des explications et me jura que je les aurais. Pendant que je me préparais, je remarque que je ne sentais plus aucune douleur, même celle de mon ventre à mon réveille avais disparus. Une fois que j'eus fini de m'habiller, je sortis de la salle.

Dehors il y avait les jumeaux qui m'attendaient, ils savaient que j'avais des questions et que je voulais les réponses avant la fin de la journée.

Mais avant, Jaicke lança quelque chose, je le reconnue tout de suite, un kunai, je l'esquivai et celui-ci se planta à mon emplacement sur le mur, il voulait une revanche et moi aussi, mon état me permettais de me battre sans aucun problème.

Je pris le kunai planté dans le mur avec ma droit, pendant ce temps Jaicke lança des shuriken, je couru en horizontal en surveillant Jaicke, mais surtout Jack, qui était la personne responsable de ma chute, et moi de la siens.

Mais celui-ci ne bougeais pas, et ne semblais ne pas vouloir bouger, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ainsi, je gardais un œil sur Jack durant mon échange avec Jaicke.

Il me lança plusieurs shurikens, ne pouvant plus parti en horizontal, sous peine de les perdre de vue, je m'avance vers lui en formant un cercle. Je me souvenais du combat que j'avais mené, je me souvenais des erreurs que j'avais commises, et je me souvenais de leur capacité, ainsi je fonçais sur Jaicke qui me lança 10 shurikens que j'arrêtais avec mon kunai et pris cinq entre eux que je mis dans ma poche.

Il fit des signe de technique, et disparue dans le paysage, je m'arrêtais et observais autour de moi, je ne le voyais plus. Je ne cédais pas à la panique, je trouvai une solution rapidement. Il pouvait échapper à ma vue, mais il n'échappera pas à mes 3 autre sens, le goût ne servant a rien dans cette situation.

Je fermis les yeux et concentra sur mes autre sens pour tenter de repérer Jaicke, le laissant même une ouverture pour le piéger, je réservais aussi ce piège à Jack s'il voulait tenter quelque chose lui aussi, et là je sentais un coup de vent. je me baisse, ouvrir les yeux et voie Jack qui n'avais pas bougé, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir jeté quelque chose. Le coup que je senti était derrière moi, je me retournai, tournant le dos à Jack, que je surveillais moins pour me concentrer sur Jaicke.

Je me retournais en attaquant avec une attaque montant, il reprit sa forme d'argile, mais cette fois j'avais un plan, que je dois dire avoir piqué à Jack.

Je concentre mon chakra dans le kunai, c'était certes assez dingue, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et dans le cas présente si je ne faisais rien je mourais. Mais je dois remercier le fais d'avoir de la force, car certes je sortis mon kunai de lui mais j'avais dû forcer comme un malade, mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait, je serais mort.

Il tombe et à terre se transforma en eau, comme quand on jette un ballon d'eau à terre. Je relève la tête et il était là en face de moi faisant des signe, je lui lançai des shurikens, ne voulant pas le laisser finir. Mais mes shurikens passèrent à travers lui.

_#Genjutsu !?#_

Je me retourne d'instinct, il n'était pas derrière moi, mais sur le côté. Il tenait un fil dans la main, et soudain il fit comme un coup de fouet avec son bras tendu. Je suivie le fil, qui fut tendu par le coup, et vis un shuriken géant suivant le chemin du bras de Jaicke, c'est-à-dire foncé sur moi.

Je tentais mon kunai pour l'arrête en consentant mon chakra dedans, celui-ci pris une forme de vague, je n'y prenais à la va-vite et ne connaissance pas le moyen de faire, mon chakra ne faisait envelopper mon kunai, rien de bien dangereux mais c'est tout ce que j'avais, le shurikens arriva et j'utilisai mon kunai comme bouclier.

Un son crissant se fit retentir, je tente le bras pour l'éloigner de moi, j'arrivais, mal mais j'y arrivais, a le repousser, le shuriken était à une distance sécurisant. Je tente de faire comme avec son clone d'argile en passant à travers son shuriken, étant moi-même immobiliser, sachant que si je bougeais, il me couperait en deux, mais si je ne fessais rien un shuriken bien placé pourrait en finir. Je concentre et augmenta d'intensité mon chakra.

Le son se fessait plus crissant et mon kunai arriva à passer à travers le shuriken, j'y arrivais, ou pas car le shuriken s'avança vers moi, c'était son shuriken qui passa à travers mon kunai.

Je ne plus rien faire à part concentré mon chakra pour l'arrête mais rien à faire, il ne restait plus que ¼ de mon kunai. Mais ces ¼ arrêta le shuriken, ou bien c'est Jaicke qui arrêta de le briser, je ne sais pas. Et d'un coup j'entendis un autre son crissant mais moins puissant, ce son se rapprocha dangereusement, je regardais mon kunai, mais le son venais d'ailleurs.

#_Qu'est qui se passe ?_#

Le shuriken se rapprocha, continuant son œuvre sur mon kunai et je compris d'où venais le son, il venait de derrière moi, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil afin de m'en assure, et vis que c'était bien un autre shuriken géant.

Mon kunai fus briser par le shuriken, je me baissai in-extrémis, et fis une roulade pour éviter le choc des shuriken, qui n'eus pas lieu. Les shuriken s'évitai grâce au bon soin de Jaicke, je me relève et lui lança mes dernier shuriken de ma poche. Il baissa ses bras fessant une croix en plein sur mes shurikens.

Ceux-ci tombèrent comme percuter, et les shuriken géant me retombèrent dessus. Je sautai, afin de les esquive, en arrière, un shuriken tomba à terre et l'autre ce concentra sur moi. Pied à terre, je courrais afin de l'esquiver, le shuriken a terre continua a tourné, je sentie celui derrière moi se rapprocher.

_#Que faire ? SI je n'arrête pas ce shuriken je risque de mourir. Et l'autre shuriken continue à tourner, si seulement, j'arrivais à comprendre sa technique.#_

« Tu n'arriveras pas comme ça. Si tu veux gagner tes futurs combats tu devras devenir bien plus fort.»

Jack venais de s'agresser à moi. Je n'en crue pas mes oreilles, je l'avais complétement oublier. Il aurait pu me poignarder sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le shuriken à terre commença à bouger du sol. Il s'avançait lentement, par sécurité je courais assez loin de lui. Mais ce que disais Jack était vrai, le seul moyen pour moi de gagner ce combat, était de changer la donne.

Je concentrai mon chakra dans mon pied qui toucha le sol. Et me retourne d'un coup, je regardais la hauteur du shuriken par rapport au sol, je ne pouvais pas passer en bas sous peine de me faire couper en deux, alors je concentrai mon chakra dans mes pied, et sauta d'un coup passant au-dessus du shuriken.

Jaicke tourna légèrement sa main et le shuriken tourna aussi ralentissant en coupant le sol, mais aussi se rapprochant légèrement de moi, je tournais sur moi-même, et tomba derrière lui, étant sur le sol le shuriken ne pus me couper.

Je profitais que les shuriken « soit à terre» pour foncer sur Jaicke, je concentre tous mon chakra dans mes pieds. Jaicke sortie trois shuriken et me les lança, il fit des signe et les shurikens se multiplia en 30 shuriken, cela ne m'arrêta pas.

Je fonçai en zigzaguent, voulant m'en prendre le moins possible. Je sautais dans le nuage de shuriken, protégeant ce que je pus protéger. Je traverse le nuage, la tête dans les bras, recroquevillé. Les shurikens me transperçaient de tout part, une fois de l'autre côté, quelque seconde avant d'avoir les pieds a terres, je reconcentrais mon chakra et à terre je continuais à courir.

J'enlevais les shuriken de chaque côté de mes bras, utilisant la douleur provoquer comme énergie pour avancer plus vite, je lançais chaque shuriken sur Jaicke. Il sortie un kunai et arrêta chaque shuriken que je lui lançais, il courut vers moi.

Je me retrouvais à court de shuriken à lui lancer, et de temps pour lancer ceux de mes jambe, Jaicke se trouvant à ma portée, il tenta un coup de kunai, j'arrêtais son coup en prenant son poignet, mais sentie un coup de kunai dans mon ventre.

C'était son autre main qu'il tenait un kunai, je regardais sa main que je tenais et vis que le kunai n'y était plus. Il lâcha son kunai et me frappa de toutes ses forces. Je tombe sur le côté, ma blessure de l'autre.

« ECHEC !»

Jack se lève et se dirigea vers son frère, ma blessure et le coup m'immobilisa.

« On a perdu notre temps on dirait, moi qui me fessait une joie de le ré-affronte. Mais il faut croire que sa malédiction est de devenir plus faible chaque jour.»

_#Je ne peux pas le croire, chaque fois que je tente de le frapper ou même de le contrer, un Genjutsu fait son apparition, comment faire pour le stopper si mes sens sont tromper ? Il ne semble même pas fatigué... #_

Pendant ma réflexion les jumeaux continuais à parler en s'éloignant de moi et se dirigeant vers la demeure intérieure.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, s'il ne peut pas suivre, on n'a qu'à le renvoyer au passeur.»  
« Jack attend, laisse lui le temps…»  
« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. On doit préparer un casse dans moins d'un mois. On ne pas lui laisser plus de temps on en a déjà perdu assez et du chakra aussi à le soigner.»  
« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on fasse appelle au sceau régénérant, malgré le prix à payer, tu l'as fait sans hésiter, cela ne t'es pas arrive depuis longtemps. Alors laisse…»  
« Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour une revanche, car je pensais avoir réussie à trouver un adversaire avec qui je pourrais utiliser ma plein force sans me rete…»

Un kunai arriva à côté de lui, le frôlant et se plantant dans le mur. Jack regarda le kunai planter dans le mur, après quelque seconde, il regarda d'où il venais, rejoignant Jaicke du regard, et il me vit moi debout en position de combat. Je leur souris

« On est quitte maintenant.»

Jack descendit la marche qui venait de monter pour venir dans la demeure extérieure. Je me fis une joie de le voir sur le terrain et lui aussi. Il se mis en position de combat, il était prêt à se battre, mais son frère arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je commence, je fini. Et puis tu sais que actuellement, tu n'es pas en état, laisse-moi te montrer que tu t'es trompé et s'il mérite que tu l'affronte à pleine puissant.»  
« Bien»

Il remonta et s'assis sur le banc, reprenant son rôle de spectateur, très déçu. Jaicke lança un autre kunai, que je ramassais.

Je fonçais sur lui, il utilisa sa technique de shuriken, je les esquiva ou les bloqua avec mon kunai, et arrive à sa hauteur, je passe à travers lui, mais ne m'arrêtais pas, je me retourne et tentais de nouveau coup dans des Genjutsu, il disparue chaque qu'un leur tour, je sentie que je me rapprochais que j'allais bientôt le toucher réellement, j'augmentais l'intensité de mon chakra et continuais, les Genjutsu commençais à se flouter, je ne fis rien contre elle savant que ça ne servais a rien, il disparut au moment où je passais à côté d'eux, je me rapprocha de Jaicke je le sens, mais en tentant un coup sur un Jaicke au lieu de passer à travers, celui-ci était solide mais moins que de l'argile, il disparut dans un nuage de fumer, dans mon élan, je traversa le nuage et vis des tas de Jaicke devant moi

#_Tajū kage bunshin no Jutsu_#

Il était bien plus nombreux que toute les Genjutsu cumuler que Jaicke avais fait, soit au moins 50. Je compris que ce n'était pas des Genjutsu. Ils fonçaient tous sur moi, je souris et les attaqua avec mon kunai, un coup sur celui de devant moi, il disparue, un autre derrière moi, je l'esquivai et le poignarda. Je me baisse pour évite un coup et contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing, un autre arriva sur moi, je lui tranchai la gorge, mais le nuage de fumé me cacha la vue et des tas de Jaicke me sauta dessus, me plaqua au sol, étant tous sur moi m'immobilisant. Je perdu mon kunai dans le corps d'un Jaicke, mais même dans cette situation, je ne voulais pas abandonner

#_Ils m'ont aidé, ils m'ont hébergé, ils m'ont soigné que pour me demander une seul et unique chose. Pour avoir un combat contre moi. C'est sûr et certain. Aujourd'hui, je passe l'épreuve de ma vie, l'épreuve qui déterminera si je peux réaliser mon projet de partir et rejoindre Nii-san, Je dois et vais gagner, ATTEND-MOI NII-SAN !_#

Je concentre mon chakra dans la seule arme qui me restait, ma main droit. Je donnai un coup dans la jambe du Jaicke proche de ma main et avec l'élan, je repousse des clone qui m'entouraient ils disparurent tous, je fis une roulade arrière, me relève et sauta sur un Jaicke devant moi lui donnant un coup sur la tête, il fut assommé. Je réattaquai à ma gauche donnant un coup au cou, je pris le bras d'un Jack m'attaquant, utilise son élan pour le jeter sur les autre Jaicke, je bloquai un autre coup et lui donna un énorme coup dans le ventre et sentie ma main droite douloureusement, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne pouvais pas.

Coup de pied derrière moi, je donnais un autre coup qui fus bloquer, je le pris par le haut avec ma gauche et monta sur lui en donnant un coup avec mon genou lui brisant le cou et passa par-dessus lui. Je ne le lâchai pas et profita qui n'avais pas encore disparue pour le jeté sur les autre, il disparut et me laissa l'occasion de sortir de la foule, je regardais le nombre restant, il avait bien diminué.

Je pris une grand respiration et concentra mon chakra dans ma main, triplant son intensité, je sentie une puissant douleur venir et je profitai cette force pour foncé sur le groupe et frappa détruisant clone sur clone sans rencontré de résistant, ce qui m'arrêta était la douleur devenu trop fort pour moi.

J'étais au milieu de la foule, j'esquivai quelque clone et passa même en les jambes de l'un d'eux pour prendre mon kunai0. Dans mes main, je me retourne et trancha les tendons d'Achille de celui où j'étais passée entre les jambes.

Je voulu concentré mon chakra mais eus du mal et le manque de temps ne me laissa pas la possibilité de me concentrer sur ce problème, ne pouvant plus concentré mon chakra. Je continuais à couper du clone sans me préoccuper du reste, ne m'arrêtant pas je ne voyais que des clone rien que des clone, je coupais sans m'arrête j'étais dans mon anciens cauchemarde mais cette fois j'avais la possibilité de me défendre.

Je ne pus m'arrêté, et puis je vis de la lumière, j'étais sortis des clone, et pour cause il était tous mort, mais je vis un Jaicke en face de moi, le « VRAI» Jaicke. Il me lança des shuriken, j'en esquiva quelqu'un et me pris le reste, mais aucun de mes organe n'était touche, c'était comme s'il voulait juste m'arrête mais ça n'a pas marcher, je continuais vers lui ne m'arrêtant pas, je ne voulais pas le laisser filer, je voulais en finir maintenant, c'est la fin du chemin pour nous deux. Il fit quelque signe cela ne servais a rien, que ce soit un clone ou une Genjutsu, j'étais trop proche, je lui trancherais la tête quoi qu'il fasse. Mais il fit une technique que je ne connaissais pas.

« C'est fini, **DOTON, FUDO BODY NO JUTSU**.»

Les arme planté en moi scintillais et je fus bloquer net au endroit au j'étais planté. Mon kunai était à un cheveu de Jaicke. Un peu plus et je pouvais gagner, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance, j'étais mystérieusement bloqué, ne pouvant plus bouger, mais il restait mon chakra et pour régler mon problème de tout à l'heure, je mis tous mes réserve dans mon kunai, je concentrais mon chakra.

Mais rien à faire rien ne sortis et soudain je sentie un spam dans ma main droite, une horrible douleur s'en suivis. Mon corps était immobile, mais pas ma tête, je ne pus empêcher un hurlement de sortir et lâcha mon kunai.

« Ça ne vas pas !?»

Il annula son jutsu, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose, n'étant plus immobiliser par le jutsu, je tombe, plaquant ma main droit avec la gauche contre mon buste. La douleur avait dépassé tous celle que j'avais connues. Jack arriva à côté de moi, il était venu rapidement. Comprenant que ça venais de ma main, il l'examina en enlevant ma gauche de celle-ci. Je le laissais faire, voyant un moyen de ne plus souffrir. Jack pris une drôle de tête

« Jaicke maintien sa main comme ça et surtout il ne faut pas qu'il la bouge. Je vais appeler un médecin.»  
« Tu sais ce qu'il a ?»  
« Oui, mais je préfère en être sûr.»

Dans la douleur, j'entendis leur parole et du me rendre à l'évidence

« Ça ne sert à rien il ne viendra jamais s'il sait que c'est pour moi.»

Jack fis une tête à enterre un mort, et continua vers sa lancer fessant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Jaicke me maintenu la main et me parla pour adoucir la douleur.

« Il s'en fiche Sonnyus.»  
« Hein !?»  
« Que ce soit Jack ou moi, on s'en fiche de la relation des gens avec toi. Mais Jack, lui, prend ton cas plus au sérieux que moi. Quand tu es parti du magasin de vêtement, j'ai insulté le vendeur hésitant à le frapper, mais Jack lui il est partie directement et malgré ma tentative de calmé le jeu, il n'a rien changé, ou peut-être si, il m'a laissé prendre le vendeur pour le mettre hors de sa vue.»  
« Cela veut dire que j'ai réussie l'épreuve ?»  
« Que tu l'ais réussie ou non, cela ne change rien à la situation.»

Je pris une mine déçus, j'avais donc échoué. Je n'avais pas réussie à montrer mes capacités à Jack.

« Tu sais, même si c'est Jack le juge, je dois dire que tu t'en es bien tiré, détruit 50 de mes clone, brouiller mes Genjutsu avec ton chakra. Et réussie à le mettre K.O avant ta libération.»  
« Libération ?»  
« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le rituel de la régénération.»  
« Je sais que tu me mens. Donc, outre le fait que vous m'ayez soigné, vous m'avez fait quoi ?»  
« On n'a rien fait de plus, je peux te l'assurer.»

Un blanc s'en suivis, je ne pouvais pas demande plus d'information mais je tentai d'avoir ces réponses autrement.

« Jack ne peux plus combattre pour le moment ? Tout ça car il m'a soigné ?»

Il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas me répondre alors je tentai d'être encore plus vague pour tente d'avoir un minimum de réponse.

« Jack et toi, vous m'héberger, me nourrissez et êtes comme ça avec moi, car vous voulez m'affronté ? Fait un signe si j'ai raison et que tu ne veux pas en parler.»  
« Si je ne voulais pas en parler, je ne ferais rien. Écoute, on a nos raisons d'être comme ça avec toi. Aujourd'hui on t'a mis à l'épreuve car on voulait voire ton niveau et pour savoir si tu seras un poids ou une aide, point à la ligne. Maintenant si ça ne te plais pas tu peux toujours te dire que notre manière d'être est mieux que celle des autres personnes.»  
« Je veux une dernière réponse et après je ne te demanderais plus rien.»

Il eut un blanc, il me regarda comme pour voir ma question.

« Est-ce que je suis une mission de protection pour toi et ton frère ?»

Il ne dit rien, j'eus peur qu'il ne veuille rien me dire, ce serait compréhensif, mais ça me ferait chier.

« Oui…et avant de demande, oui on connaît ton frère mais on ne veut pas parler de lui car on n'est pas en bon terme.»

Je secoue la tête, le remerciant pour cette réponse qui répond à pas mal de question. Donc je suis une mission de protection, une mission dans une mission, le vase de sous-chêne n'est rien de plus qu'une couverture pour eux. Mais si je suis une mission, ils doivent connaitre des choses de mon passée qui me sont inconnue. Je repris mes esprits quand Jack arriva. Il fit une tête encore pire qu'à aller, cela me donna raison sur le fait que personne ne voulais me soigné, je me demande comment ça se passait avant avec Nii-san, car malgré mes maladies enfantine, Nii-san avais toujours trouvé un docteur. Jack hurla de la demeure intérieure.

« Jaicke, je vais aller acheter des médicament. Je reviens rapidement.»

À ma grande surprise, il n'emprunta pas le chemin des airs mais celui de la terre.

« Sonnyus, on va aller dans le salons, prépare toi à te lever.»

Mes pensée et mes question à Jaicke m'avais fait oublier la douleur. Je me levis m'appuyant sur Jaicke au début, ne voulant pas trop profité de sa gentillesse. On arriva au salon, je posse ma main blesser sur la table.

« Bouge pas, j'ai un truc qui pourrais t'intéresse»

_#Comme si j'allais partir.#_

Il disparue et me laissa seul un instant, je pensais au fait de ma situation, comment j'ai pu avoir ma blessure. Il réapparue, un livre à la main.

« Ce livre contient une technique qui te seras très utile je peux de l'assure, mais pour ce qui est de la maitriser c'est autre chose.»

Je l'en remercie et utilisa ma main gauche pour tous nouvelle action jusqu'à l'arrivé de Jack.

« Je te fait un chocolat.»

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'étais pas la peine, qui était déjà dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le livre et commença ma lecture, imaginant tous ce que j'aurais à faire pour maitriser cette technique, mais je me demandais surtout si je pourrais réutiliser ma main droit. J'attendis Jack avec impatience, je voulais qu'il me soigne afin de commencer l'entrainement de la nouvelle technique. Chaque page tourné me fis languir encore plus, mais je ne voulais pas m'arrête. Jack arriva une heure après être partis. Il tenait dans ses main, non pas un sac d'infirmerie mais, un sac poubelle. Je lui demandais la raison de ce sac poubelle.

« SAC POUBELLE ?! Tu as encore recommencé !?»  
« C'est vraiment pas de ma faute, le pharmacien m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me donner de médicament sans ordonnance, alors j'étais obliger de lui forcer la main. De tous manière c'est fait alors commençons.»

Je refermais le livre et fis de la place à la demande de Jack, et Jaicke amena plusieurs bol et cuillère. Il sortit de son sac plusieurs flacons. Et commença à faire des mélanges.

« J'ai quelque question. Tu as des allergies ?»  
« Non.»  
« Tu as des problèmes cardiaque ?»  
« Non»  
« Tu as des problème au fait de devoir souffrir ?»  
« Comme… ? Aïe !»

Il me piqua, avec une aiguille qu'il avait trempée dans un mélange enflammé de plusieurs produit, a plusieurs endroit, je ne bougeais pas pour ne pas le faire se louper, je ne sentis rien de bien spécial. C'était même agréable.

« Bien, la morphine est donné, on ne dira pas que je n'ai pas limité la douleur.»

Je ne fis d'un bond, Jaicke se mis sur moi, me planquant contre le siège, et maintenant ma main sur la table en m'appuyant sur mon poignet.

« Prend une grande respiration, et c'est partie.»

Je n'eus même pas le temps de prendre une respiration que je sentie Jack poser sa main sur la mien. Je sentie ma douleur refaire surface, je tente d'instinct d'enlever ma main, mais Jaicke me la maintenais trop fortement. Je ne pus que souffrir sans rien faire à part serrer les dents. Trente-huit seconde plus tard, je comptais chaque seconde dans ma tête, Jack pris la parole.

« Bien c'est confirmé, tu as la main brisé. Je vais commencer à te soigner.»  
« QUOI ?! TU N'A FAIS QUE M'ANALYSER ?»  
« Calme-toi, mon frère si connais en soins, il est aussi fort que moi je le suis en cuisine.»

Cette phase me rassura, même si je doutais de sa sincérité, c'était un de ses mensonges habituel. Mais pour la première fois, je tombais volontiers dedans, je voulais me persuader que Jack savais ce qu'il fessait. Jaicke se leva de sur moi, je voulu bouger ma main mais Jack me lança un regard qui en disait long « tu bouges t'a main, je te la plaque moi-même.» Et je sus que s'il le fessait, je connaitrais alors une douleur encore plus forte. Je laisse ma main sur la table, et ne la bougea pas d'un poil. Jack me tende un bol, je le pris avec ma gauche et regarda le liquide qu'il contenait, il était qu'un transparent éclatant, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait rien dedans.

« Qu'est qu'il contient ?»  
« De quoi te soulager, aller boit»  
« C'est de l'alcool ? Désole mais je ne support…»  
« Boit.»

Il me regarda avec intensité, prêt à m'apporter les soins maintenant, ne me laissant pas le temps de choisie.

« Qu'est que tu vas me faire ?»  
« Je vais te remettre les os en place.»

Je n'en crue pas mes oreille, Il me regarda et était prêt à commencer. Jaicke se tenais prêt, et moi et bien moi, je bu cul sec le verre et je tombe dans les vapes, je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

_A suivre_


	5. S1: Entrainement

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :_Salut a tous, je poste tôt car j'ai peur de pas pouvoir le faire avant 20 heures, et oui désolé. Actuellement j'avance sur la saison trois mais je ne vous cache pas que je merde. Au moins je sais que j'ai assez de chapitre pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année._  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

+++++ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre V :**_Entrainement._

Je me réveillai dans mon lit. Je regarde l'heure il était 3 heure du matin. Je tentai de me rendormir, mais ne pus pour causse d'avoir assez dormie. Je ne connais pas la grâce mâtiné. Ou plutôt celle de 8 heure du matin. Je me levis dans les vapes et regarda autour de moi, étais-je encore dans une salle secret ? Non je reconnu ma chambres, même dans le noir. À moins que toutes les chambres aient la même disposition. Dans tous les cas la porte de sortie était là où je l'attendais, même si je me suis cogné dans les meubles à plusieurs repris et soufra en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller les jumeaux.

Je sortie donc et me dirigea vers la cuisine, voulant me prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. J'avais une idée en tête et je tenais à la mettre en pratique. Je marche à pas de velours, en mettant mes mains devant moi, bras tendu, afin de pouvoir repérer les murs et me diriger. Arrive dans la cuisine, sans me cogner grâce à ma technique, j'ouvre le frigo et fus aveugler par la lumière j'aperçu un jus d'orange, grâce a la lumière du frigo, je pus prendre un verre et me servir.

Je le bue lentement pendant quelque minute, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de me rappeler d'hier, je sursautais et regarda ma main. Elle était dans un pansement, je n'avais reçu aucun douleur durant mon trajet nocturne, pourtant j'utilisais ma droite comme si elle n'avait rien. Le pansement ne sert à rien finalement. Je reçu un mal de crane atroce en réfléchissant à peine. Je me rappelai ainsi que j'avais bue cul sec un bol entier d'alcool.

Je fini mon jus d'orange, repris un minimum mes esprits en m'étirant et me dirigea, toujours comme à l'aller, discrètement et silencieusement, mais cette fois mes yeux était habituer à la nuit et je n'eus aucun mal à me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une fois dedans, je pris de l'aspirine et, la lumière allumé, me surpris en voyant ma tenue. Je remerciai la chance que les frères dorment, sans quoi il m'aurais vu me balader dans la maison en boxer.

Je m'en crue pas mes yeux, il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec les jumeaux sur le fait de me déshabiller à chaque fois qu'il me laisse me reposer, ou même quand ils me soignent. Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et commença m'habiller chaudement, mais cette fois avec mon style : Tee-shirt blanc par-dessus un manche long gris, avec ça un pantalon et une veste noir. Je pris aussi des gants bleus sombre.

Prêt, je sortis et me dirigea sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je commençais des exercices de taijutsu, et une fois échauffé, je fis un combat contre moi-même. Je ne sus combien de temps j'ai passée, mais je ne relâchai pas mes effort et continuais même fatiguer. Je devais devenir plus rapide, plus fort, et surtout plus agile.

Mais je dû regarder la vérité en face, Jack arrivais à combattre son frère en n'utilisant que le taijutsu, mais cela a dû lui prendre des années, un temps que je n'ai pas.

Et même, d'après mes derniers souvenirs, je dirais plutôt que c'est Jaicke le plus fort. Mais je devais réussir, en moins de 3 semaines à être supérieur à lui. Je commençai donc mon entrainement dans l'art mystérieux du ninjutsu. Je commençai à répéter des mudrā. Je ne devais avoir aucuns trous de mémoire dans un combat. Un combat ne peut se terminer sans vainqueur.

Je commençai aussi à concentrer mon chakra. Mais il eut un problème, et de taille. Ma main droit commença à me picoté. Je vérifiai et confirma mes craint comprenant ce qui s'est passé dans mon combat contre Jaicke. Je ne maitrise pas la concentration de chakra et j'ai dû me broyer ma main avec l'intensité de mon propre chakra.

Et le fait que je commence à taper partout avec une main fragilisé, j'ai fini par avoir la main brisé et dans l'incapacité d'utiliser mon chakra. Je cherchais une solution à mon problème, comment faire pour que je puisse apprendre le ninjutsu si ma main est dans l'incapacité d'utiliser mon chakra ?

Je dû me résoudre à demander la réponse à Jack, et dans le meilleur des cas combien de temps vais-je être bloquer ? Je me contentai donc de m'entrainer à pâlir mes faiblesse en commença par ma concentration de chakra. Je commençai a concentré mon chakra dans mes pied et grimpa sur les murs, les arbres et tous ce qui ne pourrais être escaladé. Cela ce fis tout seule et sans trop de problème.

« Tu t'entraines à peine réveiller ? »

Je me retourne et vis Jack souriant qui était sur le sol, le vrai sol, je le saluai et lui demanda pourquoi il avait ce souris.

« Simplement, parce que tu t'entraines alors que tu es blesser. Et que tu as l'air de d'être lever hyper tôt si j'en juge par ton état de sueur. »  
« Je voulais m'entrainer à mon nouveau jutsu que Jaicke m'avais montré dans un livre…Mais… »

Je regardais ma main.

« Ta main ne veux pas ? Pas étonnant quand on ne sait pas contrôler son chakra. »  
« Je te ferai remarquer que je suis en train de m'entrainer, et puis je ne me démerdé pas si mal. »  
« Pas si mal ?! Tu rigole j'espère ! Je suis sûr que tu es incapable de courir. »  
« Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais m'apprendre »

Il me regarda surpris, et comment, même moi après avoir dit cette phrase en fus surpris. Je l'avais dit sans vraiment réfléchir. Je venais de demande à Jack de m'apprendre à concentrer mon chakra, alors que je me démerdais toujours tout seul.

« D'accord. »

Je n'eus le temps de dis quelque chose qui se mis à courir vers le mur et sur le mur, sans connaitre de ralentissement. Moi quand j'essaie je me casse la figure en beauté.

« Bien tu sais comment on s'accroche au mur ? »  
« On concentre son chakra sur le sol afin d'en prendre l'équilibre et on accroche au mur avec ce même équilibre. »  
« Seulement en courant on quitte le sol, et ton problème est que tu ne sais pas de récupéré. C'est ça que je vais t'apprendre durant la journée et demain tu pourras apprendre ton jutsu. »  
« Demain ?! »  
« Oui, j'ai posé un sceau sur t'a main pour t'empêcher d'utiliser ton chakra et demain il disparaitra. »

Je pris un temps de concentration sur le fait qu'il peut couper la circulation de chakra, c'est un adversaire très fort s'il peut arrêter le chakra d'un adversaire et ce serai facile pour lui de le battre en taijutsu, il est vraiment au même niveau que son frère. Il sauta du mur et demanda de faire de même. Je sautais donc et il fut surpris de voir que je savais me récupérer sur le sol. Il me demanda de sauté sur le mur. Je fis le signe et sauta sur le mur mais je tombe sur les fesse, je m'avais pas tenu une seconde.

« Bien, je sais comment régler ton problème. »  
« Alors tu me dis ce que c'est. »  
« Oui à la condition, que tu te battre contre mon frère durant la préparation du vol. »

Il voulait que j'affronte son frère une troisième fois, semblant vouloir que je le batte et tout ça en moins de un mois. J'en restai bouche bée.

« Alors ? »

Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai du retard à rattraper et si je pouvais gagner du temps cela n'était pas a refusé, sans compter que c'est plus marrant de s'entraine avec quelqu'un que seul, que cette personne soit amis ou ennemi.

« D'accord, je promets que je affronterais ton frère, la dernier semaine de la préparation. Ça te va ? »

Il eut un blanc, il réfléchissait vraiment.

« Ton signe de concentration, il faut que tu t'en débarrasse. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Tu fais un signe de concentration, il faut que tu arrêtes ça ne sert à rien de le faire, outre le fait de faire remarquer ta stratégie à ton adversaire. »

Il me demanda de me mettre à un emplacement et de courir en concentrant mon chakra et de continuer sans me soucie du mur. Je commençais pensant que son plan était idiot. J'arrive au mur et après avoir quitte le sol, je le rejointe encore sur les fesse.

« Recommence. »

Je le refis et cela se termina de la même manière, après 3 tentative, je lui disais que ça ne servais a rien.

« Il faut que tu recommence, tu ne concentre pas assez sur tes pied, tu vas y arriver. »  
« Je ne fais que tomber. »

Je me frotta la tête.

« C'est normal, on ne nait pas avec la possibilité de faire tout et n'importe quoi, tu peux me crois j'en ai vu qui le croyais et qui sont mort comme des idiots. C'est en forgeant que… »  
« Ok, je recommence si tu te tais. »

Je n'aimais pas l'entendre parler comme son frère. Je le refis encore et encore, quand Jaicke viens nous voire,

« Alors c'est ça le bruit que j'entendais. »

C'est Jaicke qui arrivait, il a fini de préparer le déjeuner et est rester à me voir tomber plusieurs fois du mur. Je le regardais le souris aux lèvres, moi qui avais prévu de m'entrainer distraitement, c'est raté.

« Tu viens déjeuner. »

Me demande Jack qui s'est rapprocher de moi.

« À dire vrai j'ai déjà pris un jus d'orange, et c'est largement suffisent pour moi. »

Je mourais de faim, mais je voulais finir rapidement mon entrainement.

« Tu veux que je dis ça à Jaicke ? »

Je le regardais lui et son frère, qui se trouvait trop loin pour m'entendre.

#C'est vrai que s'il lui dit ça, je risque de me faire trainer par la peau du cul à la cuisine.#

Je le suivie et commença à manger sous l'œil de Jack et les questions de Jaicke.

« Pourquoi tu t'entraines aussi tôt ? »  
« Il veut te ré-affronter le 23 »

Le 23 est une semaine avant le casse, il avait prévu une sacré marge au cas où. Mais je réagissais au quart de tour.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. »  
« Tu as dit que tu le ré-affronterais non ? Alors moi je t'organiser ça. »  
« Mais… »  
« Cool donc on va pouvoir s'entrainer tous les trois, c'est génial. »  
« Jaicke, Sonnyus et toi vous avez un combat, donc selon la règle vous n'allez pas vous entrainer au même endroit. Afin qui n'est pas d'espionnage. »  
« Dommage, j'aurais aimé m'entrainer avec vous, je n'aime pas être seul. »  
« Tu n'as cas appelé Ruly. »  
« Ce n'est pas une mauvais idée, ça va faire longtemps. Seulement, je serai coupé de vous trois on risque de ne pas ce voire souvent. »  
« Seulement, le soir pour nous organiser le vol. »

Jack me regarda boire ma dernier gorger, je les avais écouté sans prendre parti, il était déjà décidé à me faire vivre un vrai enfer. Jack me demanda de le suivre, je pris ma tasse et la mise dans l'évier, à nettoyer ce soir. Et serra la main de Jaicke qu'il me tendu.

« Aller à la prochain, on risque de ne pas se voire avant longtemps et la prochain fois on sera ennemi. »

Il en fait trop, en plus il oublie qu'on se voit ce soir, mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer. Jack me conduisit dans une salle close, de l'autre côté de la demeure.

« Bien, repose-toi et digère car cette journée et tout le reste avant le combat vont être un enfer. »

Il eut un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos. Je m'asseyais, repensant à sa manière de faire, comment il avait réussi à faire pour me rejoindre sur le mur ce matin, je pris pas mal de temps à chercher, une heure a peu près. Jack me fis sortir de mes pensées en me disant qu'on reprenait. Il me mit une marque et me donna un dernier conseil.

« Ne pense à rien »

Je commençai à courir et me rétama complètement. Quelque seconde après, il vint au-dessus de moi. Et je vis scintiller un objet me rendant compte qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Je me roulai pour esquive et le regarda voyant ce que je craignais, un kunai. Je m'en serai douter, et lui fis paraitre le message dans mon regard.

« Si la méthode linéaire ne marche pas, utilisons la méthode expérimentale. »

Il me renfonça dessus, me donnant des coups de kunai, mais je dois dire qu'il on l'air d'être assez lent, ou du moins, moins rapide que d'habitude. Je les esquivai, il mélangeait kunai et coup nue, il voulait me toucher mais j'esquivais. Je tentais une contre-attaque avec la différence de vitesse et compris que son ralentissement était dû à son bon vouloir.

Je me retrouvai avec une blessure de kunai. Il m'avait fait une coupure au niveau du bras. Je me reculai et chercha un moyen de lui faire perdre son kunai, mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, il était toujours sur moi. Je bloquai ses coups de kunai par son poignais mais ses coups de poing et pied repartais de plus belle m'empêchant de contre-attaquer.

Et puis d'un coup il augmenta sa vitesse, et après 3 coups de poing-kunai qui se percuta sur ma garde, il utilisa son agilité et m'attaqua les jambes avec les siens, en tentant un balayage. Je sautais pour l'évité et il fit de même, il m'attaqua en air avec ses coup nue, après nous retouchions le sol, et là il attaqua avec son intensité habituel, je me pris des coups de surpris, mais réussi a évité ceux de kunai.

Je ne me recevais que ceux nue, évitant ainsi d'être blesser. Je me reculais en sautent, mais à chaque éloignement il sautait avec moi et m'attaqua, retomber au sol, je pris les devants et attaqua son poignais gauche, tenant le kunai.

Mon bras se retrouvais vers son intérieur, mais au lieu de l'attaque par un coup direct, sa garde m'étant ouverts, je retirai ma main longeant son bras et fis tomber son kunai. Il me frappa au visage, me fessant le quitter des yeux, je n'entendu que le kunai tomber à terre, et ses coup sur moi me fis comprendre qu'il ne tenta pas de le récupérer. Je bloquai un coup qui me frappa et utilisa mon autre main pour protéger mon visage, et ouvra les yeux.

Je me reculai et contre-attaqua, il bougea rapidement, mais je bougeant aussi rapidement, nous nous échangions des coups, esquivant, contrant, nous éloignent sans que l'autre ne nous attaque et puis alors que j'attaquai le premier au « 5ème round », chaque éloignement nous fessais passer à un autre round, il tentait son bras, paume vers moi, il me disait de m'arrêter.

« C'est fini, la leçon, de concentration est fini. Tu as réussi »

Il me souriait

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »  
« J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne te rends pas compte de notre environnement, mais maintenant regarde »

Je regardais autour de moi, et fus complétement surpris, on était sur un mur. On avait combattu sur un mur

« Depuis … quand ? »  
« Au moment où j'ai fait en sort à ce que tu me fasses perdre mon kunai. »

Il me le montra tomber à terre. Je revoyais notre combat et compris ses manœuvre maintenant, je suis sortis de mes pensées par Jack, qui tenais un kunai et le mis sous ma gorge.

« Écoute bien, si tu veux repenser a un combat, analyser ton ennemi, ou si tu veux créer une stratégie, alors fait le hors du champ de vision de ton adversaire, ou s'il est trop fort hors du combat. Le repli n'est pas une fuite, et ça sert justement à ça. »

J'écoute chaque mot, son kunai sous ma gorge. Il disait vrai, je compris sa phase maintenant, « Ne pense à rien. ». Il me tente un kunai et m'entraina a me déplacé en concentrant mon chakra instinctivement. La journée passa lentement, je m'en suis pris plein la figure et ne réussit que rarement à contrer, j'étais déprimé et Jack le remarqua.

« T'en fais une tête, je te signale que tu te débrouille très bien. »  
« Mon œil, je n'arrive même pas à atteindre mon objectif. »

Je mettais prévu un objectif de fin de journée.

« On ne devient pas un as en une journée. »  
« Je n'arrive même pas à concentrer mon chakra correctement sur le long terme. »  
« Et alors, demain tu vas-y arrivé. »  
« C'est ça au train où vont les choses, je ne pourrais jamais devenir un puissant ninja. »  
« Tu crois ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Je comprends chaque technique, dans chaque rouleaux, pourtant mon corps ne suis pas. »  
« Tu n'es pas un intellectuel. »

Il me fondit dessus, je me mis en défense, suivant chacun de ses coups, esquivant. Je m'en étais pris plein la gueule tous la journée, autant que ça me serve. Je me reculai, il ne me suivis pas.

« Ça ne sert à rien de lire un livre si tu n'as jamais fait de technique. Connaitre les termes ne veux pas dire comprendre leur fonctionnement. »  
« Alors comment je… »  
« Tu fais comme d'habitude, tu apprendre en combattant et améliore tes caractéristique connue. »

J'étai étonné par sa phare, ne la comprenant pas.

« Tu es très intelligent, capable de transforme une technique de base en technique de mort. Tout ça rien qu'en l'utilisant encore et encore. Voilà comment tu es, tu analyse et améliore. »

J'étais sceptique, il m'accorde des dons que je ne possède pas.

« Demain on continuera et on intensifiera l'entrainement si tu penses que tu peux encaisser. »  
« Pourquoi attendre ? Tu es fatigué ? »

Il me sourit, moi qui était fatigué et qui ne demandais qu'à dormir, vient tout juste de relancé l'entrainement avec plus d'intensité. Et c'est repartis, Jack ne me fis pas de cadeau, a tel point que c'est un de ses coup qui me fis m'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Réveiller, je pris le petit déjeuner, et commença à m'échauffer, sachant que quand Jack va être là il commencera direct, l'échauffement pour lui c'est combattre « faiblement » et monter en intensité. Je commençais la journée de cette manière car je savais que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, Je vis Jaicke le matin et le soir, pour le vol, m'excusant pour hier. Il me sourit et me rappela que lui aussi avais subit l'entrainement de Jack. Je me demande comment il a fait.

« Bien, commençons. »

C'est ainsi que Jack m'entraina, il m'apprit la base m'entrainant surtout sur taijutsu. Aussi incroyable que ce soit c'est Jaicke qui m'enseigna le plus, a l'abri du regard de son frère.

Trois jours après l'entrainement, Jaicke vins me réveillé, j'étais encore tombé sous les coups de Jack.

« Qu'est qui a ? »  
« Suis moi j'ai à te montrer quelque chose. ».

J'arrive dans une grande pièce.

« On est où ? »  
« C'est ici que je m'entraine. Ne t'occupe pas des détails. Je suppose que mon frère ne t'a pas appris le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu. Tiens…»

Il me tentait des livres. Je les feuilletais rapidement et lui fis une remarque.

« Je sais déjà le langage de ninja, et j'ai même les capacités pour faire des technique. Tous ce qu'il me manque c'est des techniques à apprendre. »  
« Bien alors garde les et prend ça. »

Il me tentait un rouleau gigantesque

« Ce rouleaux est l'essence du ninjutsu. Il y a des technique que tu ne pourras pas apprendre alors ne te concentre que sur les technique de base. Et surtout cache le à mon frère. »

Il avait l'air très sérieux en disant cela. Même si je j'imagine la réponse.

« Il déteste ce rouleau ? »  
« …non. »

Claire, net, et précis, son frère tous craché. Déjà que je n'aimais pas quand Jack se prend pour son frère. Alors voire Jaicke le faire la première fois devant moi.

#_Il y a pas à dire je suis tombé sur des dingue. Ce sont vraiment des am…_#

Je m'arrêtais automatiquement, je n'aimais pas employer ce mot. Surtout que dans un quelque semaine ce ne sera plus du tout la même relation.

Je le remercie et cacha le rouleau dans la chambre. Je passai ma journée à m'entrainer mais cette fois je ne donnai pas tout et Jack s'en est rendu-compte.

« Tu es encore déprimé ? »  
« Non… »

Je fis semblant d'être fatigué. Jack me regarda de haut en bas et me parla d'une voie neutre.

« Jaicke va t'entrainer ? »

Il s'attendait déjà à « oui je préfère » et se préparais à l'encaisser. Je m'étais fait découvert et mentir ne servais a rien, alors quitte à parler, je lui expliquai clairement.

« Non, il m'a juste donne des rouleau de technique. »

Il respira fort.

« Jack écoute… Tu es un bon prof et je ne changerais jamais pour améliorer mon taijutsu, seulement tu es un spécialiste de taijutsu, et moi je voudrais apprendre aussi le ninjutsu, le genjutsu, le Kuchiyose no jutsu. Je pense personnellement que le taijutsu c'est bien, mais je dois élargir mes capacités si j'ai le choix… Pas comme toi. » Il m'assassine du regard au moment de ma remarque. Il fit des mudrā frappa ses main entre elle. Une épée fit son apparition. Je le regardais surpris. « Mon frère est peut être fort en ce qui concerne le genjutsu et le ninjutsu mais moi je suis le meilleur utilisateur de **Kuchiyose no jutsu et de **taijutsu**. » ** **L'épée disparut et il passa à cote de moi sans rien rajoute jusqu'à l'entrée, il se retourna.** **« Je comprends ton choix, tu n'as pas la même passion que moi du taijutsu, je vais changer la donne a notre prochaine entrainement. »  
« On ne s'entraine pas demain ? »  
« Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »  
Je décidais de me lancer a l'eau** « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en bon terme avec Nii-san ? » Il se retourne et me demanda de répété, mais je savais qu'il avait compris. « Jaicke m'en avais parlé me disant que vous aviez un problème avec lui. » Il partit me laissant seul, je réfléchissais au fait que j'aurais dû attendre avant de lui poser cette question, même s'il le connaissait je ne pouvais pas me présenté à « Nii-san » comme une fleur, je devais d'abord rattraper mon retard. Je partie en direction de ma chambre et voulu ouvrir le rouleau, histoire de commencer mon entrainement, mais au moment de l'ouverture Jaicke rentre en frappant rapidement, au vu de sa ressemblance, je cache le rouleau pensant que c'était Jack. « Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je me souviens de quelque chose au sujet du rouleau. » Il fut surpris de ma surpris en le voyant, il en rigole « Maintenant que jack sais que je te fil un coup de maitre, tu n'as plus à paniquer… » J'acquiesce en demandant le problème du rouleau. « Les niveaux des technique là-dedans sont assez explicite donc il y a une sécurité. »  
« Une sécurité ? »  
« Oui, avant de commence à lire tu dois signer un pacte avec le rouleau. »  
« Ok. Et où est le problème ? »  
« Si tu ne réussis pas de technique sous une semaine le pacte se rompe et tu ne peux plus apprendre de technique avec lui. »  
« Comment il sait s'il s'utilise une technique ? »  
« En l'invoquant, tu lui montre ton profil et il compare. »  
« Mais si j'échu, je ne pourrais plus rien apprendre ! »  
« T'inquiète l'épreuve dure un mois. Ça veut dire que tu dois apprendre 4 techniques en un mois et après ce rouleau aura un pacte permanent. Donc choisie bien le moment où tu veux sceller un pacte avec lui. » Je réfléchissais et pensa a quelque chose. « Tu pars demain avec ton frère ? »  
« On dirait… » Ils étaient tous les deux évasives sur cette histoire « commun », je décidai de changer de sujet. « Tu veux aller faire les courses ? »  
« Hein ? » Il était surpris de ma question. « Je me disais que on pourrais aller ce changé les idées. J'ai l'impression qu'on se parle plus autant depuis quelque jour, un peu d'air ça nous fera du bien. » Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, étant habituer au calme, tous l'inverse de Jaicke, mais je remarque que Jaicke était très tendu, et cela me gênais, donc je décidai de me sacrifier. « Et par rapport à la dernier fois ? » Je lui montrai mon torse, qui connaît déjà. « J'ai plus aucun sceau et c'est tant mieux, je vais très bien et je peux aller dans la rue tranquillement. Et puis s'il y a un problème j'aurai alors trouvé une victime de mon entrainement. » Je voyais bien qu'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes, mais son histoire le fait stresser tellement qu'il avait peur de péter un câble dans la rue. Il était prêt à me dire quelque chose quand Jack arriva comme une fleur. « Qu'est que vous préparez ? »  
« Je proposais a Jaicke de sortir prendre l'air » Il se tourna vers Jaicke. « Ah et tu n'en parle pas a ton frère ? Aller on y va a quelle heure ? »  
« Là maintenant, demain vous devez partir tôt, je parle en connaissance de cause. »

Je merde moi-même a voire le passeur tranquillement pour mes affaire.

Ils sourient tout les deux et on passa chacun notre tour dans la salle de bain, histoire de ne pas empester et on attendait à l'entrer que le dernier est finie. Sous ma douche, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi faire, à partir de ce moment jetais complètement stresser. Je mis mes chaussure et sortie.

Seulement, je ne savais pas où aller. C'est un coup de tête qui m'avait décidé de sortir. Maintenant, fini la préparation et bonjour la liberté. Je me tournais vers les jumeaux.

« On va où ? »

C'est Jack qui me répondit, incroyable mais c'est Jack, qui dialoguait avec moi et Jaicke lui s'est tus et n'a fait que regarde, comme si on le forçait à venir, d'ailleurs c'est peut-être le cas.

« Tu nous invite à sortir, mais tu ne sais pas où tu veux aller ? »  
« Non, je voulais à la limite me promener, mais si vous connaissez un endroit, je suis prêt à y aller. »

À dire vrai, je connais du village seulement ses rue, je suis rarement entre dans des magasins.

« Bon, et bien heureusement que je viens. Vu l'heure mieux vaut se promener, après on pourra toujours aller au T.J.O.L. »

Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, mais Jack me disais que tout homme qui se respecte dois au moins y aller une fois. Je fus curieux de voir ce TJOL, je regardais Jaicke, il semblait assez distant. Jack le regarde, il semblait savoir son problème mais ne fit rien, sans doute parce que j'étais là.

Je proposais d'aller à la zone commercial a default de connais un endroit particulier, Jack était d'accord, apparemment TJOL n'ouvre que la nuit.

Il proposa même une course, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, il partir avant même d'avoir donné le top départ, je ne pus m'empêcher de souris et de tente de le rattraper, Jaicke me suivis, histoire de ne pas se retrouver seul. Je rattrapais Jack mais m'arriva pas à le dépasser, et connaissais sa mauvais foi c'était mieux ainsi. Jaicke était derrière, il semblait vraiment mal, je ne savais pas quoi faire et Jack ne me facilitais pas la tâche.

« Bien on se retrouve ici dans une heure… »

Je ne pus régir qui était déjà partis. Je me retrouvais donc avec un Jaicke déprimé comme jamais.

Je lui proposai un café dans un endroit tranquille, il y avait une terrasse pas loin, je lui demandai de s'assoir à une table et ce qu'il voulait.

Je dirigeai pour prendre la commande au comptoir, sachant qu'aucun serveur ne viendrait nous servir. Je fis la queue et arrive au comptoir, comme il fallait s'y attendre le vendeur m'ignora. Et demanda sa commande a la personne derrière moi, qu'il suivie son jeux et me poussa comme si de rien n'était.

Je le repoussai et dis au vendeur que c'est mon tours, mais le mec réagissait et fis comme si je débarquai pour le dépasser. Et il ne fut pas le seul, tous la file d'attende avais réagis de la même manière, le mec me repoussa.

Normalement, je serai partis, mais je regardais Jaicke et eus comme une boule au ventre, plus de barrière donc plaisir à faire ce que je vais faire. Je repoussai avec plus t'intensité le mec et le regarda dans les yeux, le fessant comprendre que c'est mon tour. Mais il était têtu et réagis

« Qu'est qui a ? tu veux te batt… »

Il voulut me repousser mais, au moment de dire « battre », je pris sa main, me mis sur le côté, donne un coup de pied à son genou, et frappa sa tête contre le comptoir avec l'élan de sa douleur provoquer au genou. Il tomba la tête en sang, assommé ou mort, je m'en fichais. Je regardais les autres personnes derrière nous.

Il était bouche bée, il ne revenait pas de ce que j'avais fait, moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'eus un sourire en voyant que je m'étais amélioré par rapport à quelque jour, ce sourire passait pour de la joie d'avoir blessé cet homme. Je me tournai vers le vendeur qui remarqua enfin ma présence.

« O…ou…oui mon…monsi…monsieur que… vou…lez-vous ? »

Je répondis comme si cet accident ne m'avait pas lieux, je ne voulais pas donne plus d'attention à cet homme.

« Un Cappuccino et un Latte Macchiato. Combien ? »

« Gratuitc'estgratuit ! »

Il parla tres vite, j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre.

Il se tourna et me donne les cafés, moi je posai l'argent sur le comptoir, j'avais fait le calcul en regardant le prix des café, j'avais donné le prix nette pour ne pas qu'il cherche à me rentre la monnaie, j'avais les café, j'ai payé et maintenant le plus dur m'attend, Jaicke.

Je m'asseye en face de lui, il profita du coucher de soleil, inconsciemment, j'avais pris une bonne place pour voire le paysage et ses couleurs.

« Excuse si j'ai pris trop de temps, mais le serveur « ne m'avais pas vu » »  
« C'est pour ça que j'entende des gens hurler. »

C'est vrai qu'en fessant attention des gens demandent d'appeler les secoure, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire.

Je tendis son café, il semblait ailleurs, j'attendis que le soleil disparaisse pour parler avec Jaicke pendant que Jack n'était pas là. Je l'aurai bien fais avant mais il semblait si reposé que je ne voulais pas le dérangé.

« Jaicke ? »  
« …hm ? »  
« Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne qu'il faut, et tu préfèrerais quelqu'un d'autre, mais si tu veux parler je suis prêt a écouté. »

Il se tourna vers moi, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais ferma la bouche et me dis d'un air lointain

« C'est gentil, mais ça va. »

Il semblait plus déprimé à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Je comprends, c'est vrai que cela ne me concerne pas, d'ailleurs je doute que on se reverra après notre aventure, voire même si on aura la même relation… »

Ma voix baissa de volume à mesure que je parlais aussi, il faut croire que Jaicke à le don de mettre l'ambiance, qu'il soit heureux ou triste tout le monde l'est aussi.

« T'est un idiot ou quoi ? »  
« Hein… ? »  
« Tu crois que Jack et moi on est comme ça avec tout le monde ? Qu'on entraine ou conseil, dans mon cas, les gens qui font équipe avec nous ? Que moi je cuisine des choses qu'ils leur fait plaisir ? Que…Jaicke utilise sa médecine… »

Je remarquai que sa voix s'étouffait, et que des larmes apparaissaient. Je pensais que c'était ma faute.

« … Alors qu'il… »

Mais là je compris deux choses, la première que s'il avait les larmes aux yeux ce n'était pas de ma faute, du moins pas directement, qu'il était dans cette état non a causse de demain, comme je le pensais, mais à cause d'une histoire entre lui et son frère, une histoire tabou. Et la deuxième chose c'est que les liens qui nous unissaient étaient trop solides pour être qualifié de «connaissance».

Ces pensées me sont venue et je réalisai le plus important, Jaicke a besoin de moi, si je suis plus qu'une connaissance alors je dois faire quelque chose. Trois seconde se sont écoulée après sa dernière phrase.

« Jaicke... écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée, vous parlez rarement de vous, mais je vais te dire une chose, gardé son passée est primordial dans des missions. Mais si tu fais ça tu risques de te tuer à petit feu. Si c'est ton code qui t'en empêche, alors dis-toi que tu n'es plus en mission de protection mais avec…moi. »  
« **ET TU CROIS QUE TU ES QUOI ?! »**

Ces mot me font perdre pied, je ne sais quoi répondre, 5 jours qu'on est ensemble et je ne sais toujours pas. Il hurla si fort que tout le monde s'est retourné pour nous regarder et ils continuaient comme si on était un feuilleton télé, mais je n'y fis pas attention, il y avait plus important.

« Je ne suis qu'une mission pour toi ? »

«** C'est ça, je ne suis qu'une mission ? **»

J'élevais le ton, impatient d'entendre sa réponse. Il ne disait rien, il semblait perdu. Je décidai que, vu son état, c'était à moi de faire le premier pas. Je repris une voix normale

« Laisse tomber, ne d'oblige pas à trouver une réponse. »

Il me regarda et ne dis rien, il avait retrouvé ses esprits, je lui avais ouvert une porte de sortir et le revoilà. Il voulut s'excuser, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Ne dis rien, je t'ai dit que si tu voulais parler, je suis prêt à t'entendre et que si tu considères que je ne suis qu'une mission, parle alors avec ton frère ou une autre personne que tu connais, mais s'il te plais ne reste pas comme ça. »

Il baisse la tête.

Et dire qu'à la base, je voulais parler de cette mission de protection dont je suis sujet.

Même si c'est peu au moins j'aurai eu des informations, j'ai beau tenté de faire avec, ça me tue de ne pas savoir la raison de cette mission, je comptais sur Jaicke car des deux jumeau c'est celui qui est assez bavard à mon sujet, tous mes révélations c'est à lui que je les dois.

J'ai enclenche la conversation sur sa détresse que pour qui est confiance en moi, plus s'il le fallait, mais maintenant je sais que le plus important c'est son état actuel. Il parla doucement, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix basse.

« Je ne peux pas en parler à mon frère… »  
« Alors parle-moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le répéter. »

Je souris en lui fessant remarquer les gens qui nous entourais.

Il me rendit mon sourire, je décidai qu'on devait partir, si ces informations ne concerne que nous, alors ces gens n'ont pas à savoir. Une minute de silence passa, on était partis du café, je regardais les gens qui nous entoure et leur dis, une fois Jaicke assez loin.

«VOUS VOULEZ NOTRE PHOTO ? RETOURNE À VOS CAFÉ. »

Il sursautait tous, et repris leur café en m'évitant du regard, même si j'ai horreur de ça, je suis assez content de voir que je leur fais peur, c'est comme une petit vengeance. Je rattrape Jaicke, et nous marchions jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, voulant libère son esprits.

« Jack a tué ma petit-ami. »

_À suivre_


	6. S1: Une etonnante rencontre

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Désolé, il semble que j'ai un problème de mis en page avec les flash-back, d'ailleurs, si vous voyer un problème prévenez moi, merci

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

+++++ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre VI :** _Une étonnant rencontre._

Je rattrape Jaicke, et nous marchions jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, voulant libère son esprits.

« Jack a tué ma petit-ami.»

Je le regardais surpris par son annonce, cela n'étonna pas Jaicke qui ne disais plus rien, et moi non plus, je n'ai pas cherché à en apprendre plus, il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous arrivions sur le lieu de rendez-vous de Jack. Il arriva, ne marchant que très légèrement droit, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé une chose pareil, Jack était limite à dormir dans le caniveau, son frère semblait habituer de le voir comme ça.

« Alors, prêt allé faire la fête ?!»

Il ria comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Je proposais plutôt de rentrer, vu son état. Mais Jack m'assura qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Il voulait faire la fête, je regardai Jaicke, il était assez triste, je me doute que c'est à cause de la plaie que j'avais ouvert. Je ne sus quoi dire, on était déprimé tous les deux.

« Bah, vous en fait une tête… Qu'est que vous avez ?»

Je le regardai en face, chose que je ne pensai ne plus pouvoir faire depuis l'annonce de Jaicke et son comportement, je lui dis que nous étions juste fatigués et lui rappelle que demain il doit aller voir le Passeur.

Il changea de visage et passa de heureux a la colère, c'était un don chez ces frère, passer de l'état de tristesse a une énorme joie sans aucun problème.

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous coucher, moi j'ai envie de m'amuser car demain notre affaire risque d'être dur. Et dire que c'est pour toi qu'on le fait.»  
« Jack !»  
« Pour moi ?»

Je regardais Jack avec insistance, et ensuit Jaicke pour essayer de comprend, il en avait trop dis ou pas assez. Mais Jaicke ne me dis rien de plus, il regarda juste son frère qui compris qu'il avait failli faire une boulette. Qu'est c'est que ses histoire ?

Il partit en direction de TJOL. Moi et Jaicke, qui semblait un peu moins déprimé, nous nous somme regardé et on se mit d'accord directement, on ne lâche pas Jack de la soirée, Jaicke pour éviter qui fasse des bêtises et moi pour obtenir des réponses.

On suivit Jack jusqu'à une sort de boite assez fermé, Jaicke connaissais cet endroit, moi je regardai le titre du bar et compris son nom, _The Joy Of Live_.

Les hommes du pays entier viennent dans cet endroit où tout est une joie de vivre. Pour beaucoup, c'est le paradis et pour d'autre, les femmes surtout, l'enfer. Je vis Jack qui fis la queue, je prévenue Jaicke et nous allions le rejoindre.

« Qu'est que vous faite là ? Vous ne vouliez pas dormir ?»

Il nous fait la tête, je ne sus quoi dire pour rester, c'est Jaicke qui trouva les mots juste.

« On ne vas pas te laisser t'amuser seul.»

Il lui souriait, moi j'étais plus inquiet sur le fait d'entrer, crainte confirmé lorsque le vigile m'empêcha d'entrer, prétendant d'abord que j'étais trop jeune, et ensuite en voyant mon visage, refusa simplement.

Je dis à Jaicke de rester avec son frère, comme s'il n'allait pas le faire. Et sortis de la file, je pris le chemin de la maison, mais sur le chemin, je pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas les laisser seul, Jaicke était déprimé comme jamais et son frère était bourré comme un coing, c'est sûr qu'ils allaient faire des conneries.

Je reviens sur mes pas et tente de rentrer par derrière. Je pris le chemin qui menais à l'arrière et traversa un chemin sombre et étroit entre deux bâtiments, il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne. Arrivé au bout du chemin, je vis qu'il n'y avait plus rien à part une grand place dont la seul sortie était l'entré, je regardai en arrière et vis quelqu'un.

Je me plaquai contre le mur, espérant ne pas m'être fais voir et attend, j'entendis ses pas se rapproche, je réfléchissais à la manière de faire.

#_Est-ce que je le frappe alors qu'il rentre à peine dans la place ? Ou attends-je de savoir si c'est moi qu'il veut ?_#

_P_ar le temps de décider, il entre et, alors que j'étais prêt à prendre la première possibilité, je m'arrêtais en voyant que c'était une fille, elle était marquée mais ses cheveux long la trahissais. Elle continuait, ne m'ayant pas vue, d'un pas rapide.

Je décidais de repartir en arrière mais je vis d'autre personne et là j'étais sûr que c'était des hommes à leur corpulence.

J'étais paniquer et décida de grimper au mur avec mon chakra. Sur le chemin du sommet, j'entendis la fille parler, elle avait une voix magnifique, on aurait dit un ange.

« Et merde ! Encore un cul de sac. Fais chier, quand est que je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer ?»

Elle se retourne et vis les hommes, moi j'étais trop haut, elle paniqua et commença à chercher un endroit où se cache.

« Ils ne vont jamais me lâcher, hors de question que je me fasse reprendre.»

Elle se plaqua contre le mur, comme moi avec elle, seulement là c'est diffèrent, je vis 5 homme arriver. Et elle, à cause du passage, pense qu'il en a d'un.

Je décidai de ne pas m'en occuper, ils ne m'ont pas vu et c'est elle qu'ils recherchent. Mais là je vis que ces hommes étaient des gardes, et il n'y a rien de pire que des gardes de nuit qui vous recherche, surtout pour une fille.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Le passeur me raconta l'histoire de la fille voleuse qui venais de récupère, qu'elle s'était fait attraper par les garde qu'ils la poursuivaient, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, elle fit l'erreur de se rendre.

Elle posa son le sac contenant tous ce qu'elle avait volé, elle était non-armé et c'était rendu. Elle fus passé à tabac par les garde, violé par tous et abandonné dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Elle était dans sa chambre en train de se repose, moi j'étais là car Nii-san voulait que le passeur me raconte cette histoire, il voulait que je sache que je n'étais pas la seul victime de ce village. Et je dois dire que si c'était Nii-san qu'il m'en avait parlé, j'aurai crue qu'il mentait pour me remonter le moral.

Mais vu que c'était le passeur, l'histoire pris tout son sens. Le passeur m'avait demandé de lui parler, je ne sus pourquoi à ce moment, mais je pense que c'est pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seul. Je vis la fille, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée.

Elle avait mon âge, soit 5-6 ans. Je me présentai mais elle garda le silence, je me suis assis sur son lit et j'ai gardé le silence. Venant chaque jour, surprenant à la fois Nii-san et passeur, je finis par gagner sa confiance pour avoir son nom, Camis.

Après un mois, durant lequel elle resta cloitré dans sa chambre, où le Passeur la surveillai et tacha de passer le plus de temps avec elle, lui offrant le gîte et le couvert, ce qui était très rare, elle me parla de cette soirée. J'avais gagné sa confiance et étant devenue son confident.

Elle vola au gouverneur un peu de pain pour se nourrir, rien que du pain. Elle se fit prendre par les garde et dut courir, elle ne courait pas assez vite et ne connaissance pas le village aussi bien que moi donc finis dans un cul-de sac.

Elle se retourna et vis les garde, elle leur demanda de la pardonné, le garde responsable de la patrouille lui dis que c'était mal ce qu'elle avait fait, il lui demanda de poser son sac et lui promis qu'ils la laisseraient partir.

Elle le crue, ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, elle n'était qu'une enfante. Elle fit ce qu'il disait, le garde se rapprocha d'elle, prit le sac à terre, regard sa contenant et le jet à un garde derrière lui, ses trois collègues s'avançaient aussi. Ils s'approchaient, elle ne pouvait rien faire se retrouvant dos au mur. Il lui demanda de s'approche de sa voix douce, afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle venu à lui, en s'excusant encore et encore, pleurant à chaud larme.

Elle eut, au moment de me raconter l'histoire, des larmes aux yeux, je lui disais qu'elle n'était pas obligée de continuer.

Mais elle se força, me disant qu'elle avait besoin de parler et qu'elle n'était pas seule en me tenant la main. Je lui souris, mais perdu vite mon sourire en écoutant son histoire.

Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave en tentant les bras, comme signe qui la pardonna. Mais lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, elle se prit un coup de poing sur sa joue, les mots du garde résonne encore dans sa tête.

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la punition.»

Ils l'a frapperaient tous ensemble, je ne pus m'empêcher a se moment de penser à ces homme qui m'ont tabassé, à la hargne qui y ont mis. Elle leur supplia de la pardonner, d'arrêté. Durant ce dure moment, elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se mettre en boule, ses blessure était encore voyante malgré le temps qui a passer.

Elle hurla et supplia ses ravisseur qu'il arrête seulement cela eus un autre effet sur eux. Elle gisait sur le sol complètement en sang, mais cela ne leur suffisais pas, ils parlaient entre eux.

Elle ne put bouger sans horriblement souffrir, elle avait plusieurs côte cassé, mais aussi ses jambes, ses bras et saignais de partout. Seulement «Le Seigneur dans sa grand clémence» avais décidé de la maintenir en vie.

Vous auriez dû la voire quand elle m'a raconté ça. Elle pleurait encore et encore.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle était complétement seul, je ne pus la comparer avec moi. Je n'avais pas vécu la même chose, je ne sus quoi faire.

Le Passeur arriva alerté par ses cris, elle hurlait de désespoir, moi j'étais scotché sur place, je ne remarquai pas le Passeur me pousser pour essayer de la calmer.

Je ne fus que « réveiller» par Nii-san, qui était là pour parler avec le Passeur. Nii-san tenta de me réveiller, il voulut me faire partir mais c'est à ce moment que je réagis, quand je compris que je m'éloignai d'elle. Je demandai à Nii-san de me lâcher mais il ne faisait rien, je ne parlais pas, je remuais juste les lèvres. Alors je pris un ton plus fort, bien trop fort.

«** LÂCHE-MOI !»**

Cela le surpris, il me regarda, je répétai ces mot de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'hurlais pour faire sortir ma douleur, Nii-san me lâcha. Je regardai le passeur et la fille, courant vers elle.

Je savais ce que je devais faire, j'étais décidé. Je couru et monta sur lit sur lequel elle était. Je poussai le Passeur, se retrouvant dans le même état que moi, mais cette fois-ci pour moi.

Le passeur l'avait pris par les épaules, en la secouant légèrement. Moi je la prie dans mes bras, je pleurais avec elle. Cela surpris tout le monde, y compris Nii-san.

Elle voulut se reculé, mais je la serra assez fort pour quel ne puis se déplacé, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'elle n'a déjà, même si je me doute que je devais appuyer sur ses plaie, je lui disais dans l'oreille, en pleurant, ce que Nii-san me faisait comprendre par ses acte avec moi.

« Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as souffert mais maintenant c'est fini, ne les laisse pas avoir le plaisir de te voire morte.».

Je parlais à voix basse, mais ce n'était pas assez pour que le passeur et Nii-san ne l'entendre pas. On était en pleure et ne demandais qu'une chose. Nii-san compris ma volonté et dis au Passeur qu'ils devaient continuer leur affaire.

Le passeur resta un moment cloué et se leva, je venais de l'impressionner, mais je m'en foutais, je répétais toujours les même mots en la berçant.

« Tu n'es pas seul.»

On ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer, mais ni le passeur, ni Nii-san ne nous interrompe. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par dire ses premiers mots dans mes bras. C'était bas et à moitié cacher par ses larme mais je l'entendu.

« Je…ne…uis…pa…seul.»

Elle pleura avec plus d'intensité, je lui répondis.

« Oui, tu n'es pas seul, je suis là» Répétant « je suis là».

Elle finit de pleurer, je la regardai elle s'était endormie dans mes bras, elle était fatigué.

Je fini par répète «On n'est pas seul.» avant de m'endormir sur son lit.

Je fus réveillé en sentant quelque chose sur ma bouche. C'était doux et délicieux. J'ouvre les yeux et la vue en train de se redressé rapidement, elle était rouge comme une tomate, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarque et elle me répondu

« Pas aussi rouge que toi.»

J'étais complétement rouge de honte, j'eus mon première baissé et j'espérais avoir été bon, même si je dormais.

On se leva et en regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que je n'étais pas chez Nii-san mais chez Le Passeur. On va dans le salon, je regarde l'heure

#_11 heure du matin! je ne m'étais jamais endormis aussi longtemps._#

Le Passeur, qui se trouva dans le salon, nous salua et ne put s'empêcher de nous appeler les amoureux. Il savait qu'on avait dormis ensemble. Je demandai où était Nii-san.

« Il est partie en me demandant si tu pouvais dormir ici cette nuit, il est donc chez lui, je pense.»

Je partis dans mes pensées en pensant a comment j'ai pu paraître devant Nii-san à ce moment.

« Je suppose que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Prend au moins un petit déjeuner.»

Elle me regarda alors que j'acceptai son invitation, nous déjeunions ensemble, le passeur nous avais laissé la maison, allant prévenir Nii-san. Il avait le téléphone, mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui demande pourquoi il ne s'en servait pas.

« Sonnyus»

« Hm…» Je mangeais un croissant.

« Tu vas partir ?»

Je compris sa crainte à ce moment précis.

« Oui, mais je vais revenir.»

« Tu me le promet.»

Je lui souris et lui promis de revenir. Je retournai voir Nii-san, mais avant je voulu demander quelque chose au passeur.

« Passeur, je voudrai te demander… Si jamais…»

Je cherchais mes mots. Heureusement, il avait compris.

« Je te promets de le faire, un problème je t'appel.»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je revue Camis une fois par semaine depuis, elle m'a vue me transformer à cause du sceau. Elle n'en connaissait pas l'existence mais ma transformation l'a gêné, elle a pensé que c'était la tristesse, comme tous, et a toujours tenter de me faire retrouver le sourire, mais à l'époque, pas si lointain, je prenais cela pour un ennui et je l'ai menace de la laisser tous seule la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, enfin menacer, je lui ais annoncer que je ne voulais plus la voire car elle m'ennuyait.

Trois jours après je vis les jumeaux. Maintenant, je me mords les doigts, elle représentait une lumière dans mes ténèbres mais je l'ai détruit avec ma bêtise et je ne peux pas recoller les morceaux car je suis bloquer pendant un mois avec les jumeau pour la mission et l'entrainement.

Je décidai, en souvenir d'elle de venir aider celle-ci. Elle était plaqué contre le mur les garde était proche, elle voulait commencer à s'enfuir quand il avait traversé l'entrée de la place.

J'avais donc vu juste, je marchai au-dessus d'elle. Et plaqua ma main sur sa bouche, pour ne pas qu'elle hurle. Je la plaquet trop fort. Elle ne put me l'enlever sans me faire tomber, et autant dire que c'est devenue impossible, a part pour Jack. Je me dépêchais de m'expliquer en parlant dans son oreille.

« Ils sont plusieurs, vous ne pouvez pas leur échapper sans mon aide.»

J'attendu un peu, le temps qu'elle comprenne que je veux l'aider et repris.

« Je vais enlever ma main surtout n'hurlez pas sinon je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous aider»

J'enlevai ma main doucement, pour la remettre au cas où, mais le manque de temps me la vite fais enlever, un autre garde était entré. Je lui disais doucement en lui tentant mes mains.

« Prenez mes mains.»

Elle vit le garde et m'obéis rapidement. Elle prit mes deux mains, et sauta à ma demande, elle était moins lourde que je l'aurais crue, je la fis tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve au dessus de moi, afin quel ne tombe pas et que je sois son pilier, elle se retourna dos à moi.

Je la guidais rapidement en disant quel pied elle doit lever. Et c'est partis nous accélérions le pas.

Le garde regard de notre côté, mais ne nous vîmes pas, ça aurais été rageant s'il le savait. Je la complimentais doucement, histoire de briser la glace le temps qu'on monte.

« Merci.» me répond-elle

Arrive en haut et une fois sûr qu'on ne risquait rien, elle se jeta sur en me serrant dans ses bras, je ne trouvais rien à dire a par un « je t'en prie».

Après s'être reculé, je lui demandais si elle aussi voulait aller dans le TJOL. Elle me dit oui de la tête, nous décidions d'y entré tous les deux, elle ne me posa pas de question sur mon envie de venir sur ce lieux, alors je fis de même.

Arriver en face de l'entrée de la place, je regardais au bord de l'autre côté. C'était haut, mais faisable, l'arrière de la maison était juste une sorte de place entouré de mur avec aucun moyen de rentré sauf comme on va faire, je regardais et vis deux personne fumé leur clope.

« Bien, écoute on va fait comme a la monter je descends et tu fais pareil. Ok ?»

« Ou…i.»

Elle avait peur ça ce voyais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais pas tombé.»

Je commençai à mettre mon pied dans le vide en concentrant mon chakra. Et fis comme si je marchais dans le vide, mais je tombe et plaça directement mon pied sur le mur.

Je concentrai mon chakra dans mon autre pied au moment de tombé. J'étais devenue excellent dans l'art de la réception grâce à Jack, il va falloir que je l'en remercie.

Une fois stable, je me retourne et monta demandant a l'ange de se laisser tomber. Elle commença à mettre son pied dans le vide, mais resta longtemps sans bouger.

« Dépêche-toi ou on ne pourra pas rentrer»

Les fumeurs c'était barré. Mais elle resta immobile et reposa son pied sur terre, je me décidais à remonter. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne répondu rien. Je regardai a terre et supposa quelque chose.

« Tu as peur que je te lâche ?»

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je te comprends, on vient juste de se rencontré, et ce parce que je t'ai aidé alors que j'aurais pue de laisser de démerdé… en fait **je ne comprends pas en quoi tu as peur.**"

Elle baissa la tête, je dû me résigner, je ne pouvais pas laisser Jaicke seul plus longtemps.

« Bon écoute, tu veux y aller ?»

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui.

« Tu as confiance en moi ?»

Elle hésita et secoua la tête de haut en bas.

Je cherchais à savoir ce qu'il clochait, on était monté, donc c'est sûr que j'ai sa confiance en mes capacités. Je repensais au moment de sauté, elle me regarda, mis son pied dans le vide et en penchant sa tête elle s'est résilié. Je tentais quelque chose.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu as peur du vide, c'est ça ?»

« Je n'ai peur de rien !»

« Alors c'est quoi ?»

Elle se bloqua et baissa la tête, je décidai de la mettre en confiance, il ne faudrait pas que je la perde en plus

« Écoute, moi aussi j'ai peur de certaine chose. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir honte.»

Elle continua à baisser la tête. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avais passé depuis que j'étais séparé des jumeaux, mais c'était trop.

Je regardai dans la vide et eus une idée, pourvu juste qu'elle est vraiment confiance en moi.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.»

Elle relève la tête, elle avait l'air intéressé.

« Si je comprends bien, tu ne dois pas regarde le sol, c'est ça ?»

Elle secoua la tête. Je lui tant mes bras.

« Viens»

Elle fut étonnée

« Écoute, je sais que tu me fais confiance. Car tes yeux sont diffèrent que ceux que les autre me lancent habituellement. Alors viens si j'ai raison.»

Silence puis elle s'approcha de moi, et me laissa la prendre dans les bras.

Elle me serra fort et je fis de même, j'eus peur de lui faire mal, mais elle ne me disait rien, sans doute dû au fait qu'elle avait peur du vide.

Je me retourne pour être face au vide et elle de dos, je regardais ses yeux, et ne pus m'en défaire. Je pris une grand respiration et lui ai dit « accroche-toi». Elle prit une grand respiration, alors que moi je fis un pas en avant et nous fis tombé.

Elle se retenu d'hurler en fermant les yeux, et en me serrant aussi fort que possible, elle m'aurait cassé une cote que ça ne m'aurais pas étonné.

Je concentre mon chakra et m'accrocha au mur ou plutôt glissa, le poids étant plus conséquent.

Durant le moment de glissa, elle remarqua qu'on ralentissait et que ses pied touchais le mur, elle en profita pour mettre ses pied sur les miens et pris de la hauteur, elle était à la base plus petit que moi, à peine son front arriva à mes yeux.

Mais lorsqu'elle monta sur mes pied elle prit de la hauteur, regardant mes pied, pour voir d'où venait la douleur ne savant que c'était elle, mes yeux fus plonger dans son décocter.

Elle était habitée d'une veste noire avec une capuche, qu'elle avait mise, trop grand qui lui cessait office de robe. Cela ne la gênais aucunement dans ses mouvements de jambe.

J'eus confirmation qu'elle ne portait rien en haut hors-mis sa veste.

Je relevais directement les yeux et nous arrêta. Elle ne me desserra pas, je lui dis qu'elle pouvait laisser ses pied sur les miens que ça ne me dérangeais pas, mais qui faudrait qu'elle enlevé son genou qui se trouve sur mon entrejambe.

Je levais les pieds avec les siens et nous fis descendre, quelque temps passa et je remarquai une caméra sur le balcon, elle ne nous voyait pas mais si on descendait maintenant on se sera repère. Je la prévenu et lui dis de me serer le plus possible et de mettre ses jambe sur ma taille.

« Hein ?!»

C'est sûr ce n'est pas passé tout seul.

« Tu me dérange actuellement, mais si tu veux que je te dépose et prendre le risque que la camera te voie, je le fais.»

Elle réfléchit et fini par me donné raison

« Si jamais tu penses a autre chose que le fais de me fait quitter le champ de vision de la caméra je jure que tu l'a perd.»

Son genou se retrouva encore sur mon entrejambe. Je lui souris comme tous preuve.

Elle saute et mis ses jambes sur ma taille, elle serre assez fort. Ses bras se retrouva en dessous de mes bras m'entourant le torse et les miens l'entour elle. Je pliais mes genoux, ce qui l'étonna, je lui dis de s'accrocher car sa risquais de tourné.

Son emprise se serra plus, je sautai du mur en canalisant mon chakra et fis une roulade avant, pour arriver sur le sol derrière la caméra. Je frappais à la porte, histoire de nous faire passer pour des serveurs ayant fait une pause. Mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas prévu cette partie du plan.

« C'est pour quoi ?»  
« On va reprendre notre travail.»  
« Pour ça, il faut l'avoir quitté.»  
« Et comment on serai là si on n'était sur notre lieux de travail.»  
« Grâce à la même manœuvre que vous allez utiliser pour partir.»

Il referma la visière de la porte. Je me retournai vers l'ange, elle me regarda, elle retenait de rire.

« Tu aurais fait comment, toi ?»

Je voulais qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi. Elle me demanda de me mettre en arrière et de regarde son arme secrète, je me reculai, et la vis frapper à la porte.

Le mec demanda ce qu'elle voulait, il ne l'avait pas vu quand j'avais frappé à la porte, je la voir trifouiller sa veste noir, elle l'ouvre en grand et montre en totalité ce que je n'avais que vu rapidement, j'espère qu'elle portait une culotte.

Le mec commença à ouvrir le verrou, elle referma sa veste et me fis signe de me poster sur le côté, je dû reprendre mes esprit et me dépêcher.

Elle se trouva en face de la porte en se reculant. L'homme sortie, et s'avança vers elle, ne me voyant pas, elle me fit signe que je pouvais rentrer qu'il y avait personne. Je profitai de cette occasion, mais je me retournais voyant qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du garde, ne pouvant plus reculer avec la caméra. Je souris en frappant légèrement dans mes mains, sans faire de bruit juste qu'elle voit le geste, elle me ferait une grimaces que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, ne la voyant pas a causé de son masque. Je décidai de lui sauver encore la mise.

« Alors ma belle, on a besoin d'aide.»

Il commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Oh et bien … tu es presser.»

Elle essayait de calmer son ardeur.

« Oh ouais je suis chaud, tu ne vas pas le regretter.»

Son pantalon était desserrer, il était prêt à lui sauté dessus. J'arrivai comme une fleur en tendant ma main dans son dos, lui fessant croire que j'étais armé, ce qui était le cas, mais je risque encore une opération de Jack. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter une phrase.

« C'est vrai elle ne va pas le regretté, mais toi par contre si.»

Il s'immobilisa.

« C'est bien, tu ne bouges pas sinon tu fini un kunai dans le dos. J'aime le jeu du lancer de kunai pas toi ?»

Je pris ses clef et les donna a la fille qui ouvra la porte fermé, vu que je ne la plaquais plus.

« Ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à 60. Si tu te retournes, je te montre que j'excelle dans ce domaine, commence.»

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7…»

Il eut un grand bruit, au moment où il commença à compter je courus jusqu'à la porte. L'ange la ferme à clef et nous allions dans l'autre salle.

L'arrière était composé de deux salle, le vestiaire des artiste et la petit salle du garde, qu'était insonorisé pour qu'il puise entendre les gens frapper à la porte. Nous somme passée dans les vestiaires et avons fermé la porte qu'il reliait les deux salles.

Le garde frappe à la porte comme un malade, mais la musique et le bruit, l'empêcha de se faire entendre, et comme on avait fermé la porte, personne ne pouvais prendre de pause, donc l'entendre.

Nous étions dans le vestiaire, a rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêté, personne ne remarque notre manque d'âge évitant, sans doute car il y avais aussi des enfant qui semblaient habilité en serveur. Cette endroit à l'air d'etre le lieux de TOUTES les perversions. Il y avais une salle ouverte et je remarque un garçon de mon age en plein ebat avec un homme de quarante ans. La fille semble aussi lavoir remarque, et au vus des bruit que le gamin pousse, le plaisir n'est pas partager.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle central, ayant demandé notre chemin a une artiste, la personne nous montre une porte. La galanterie oblige, je la laissa passer en premier à sa demande. Il fessait noir, on ne voyait rien, je mis mes main devant moi pour ne pas tapé dans quelque chose. Seulement l'ange, qui eus la même présence d'esprit, se tapant la jambe contre un objet se pencha de douleur en mettant sa main sur celle-ci. Et ne layant pas vu, je cognai mon basin à ses fesses. Je compris au moment même où c'est arrivé que j'étais déjà mort. Je senti sa main s'approché de moi, elle voulait me gifler, je me baisse d'instinct dû à mon entrainement, mais ne la voyant pas je ne sus qu'elle était à quelque centimètre de moi. Ainsi au moment de me penche pour esquiver son coup, je me cognai contre son torse chaud et sentant très bon. J'étais bien le temps que ça a duré, mais me releva et me recula lorsque je compris que c'était sà poitrine.

« **TU N'EST QU'UN PERVERS !**»

Elle hurla, je ne le remarque pas mais le bruit extérieur s'arrêta.

« Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.»

Je mis mes main en face de moi, en signe d'excuse, mais je sentie d'un coup quelque chose me percuter la main, et entendu un « Aie !», la lumière réapparue et je vis qu'elle c'était cogner contre ma main. Elle avait sa main contre son visage engourdis par la douleur. Son masque fus tombé, je le ramasse et lui donna.

Je vis son visage rapidement le temps quel enleva sa main et mis son masque. Je vis un bleue sur sa joue, j'eus peur d'être le responsable de cette horreur, mais je remarque un truc en même temps qu'elle, la lumière était allumé. On se voyait, mais on n'était pas les seul, une salle entier nous voyais nous deux, je la regarde et lui demanda qu'est qu'on fait. Elle me dit qu'elle avait un plan, je lui demandai lequel, elle me sourit, je fis de même et me pris un coup dans les bijoux de famille. Je m'écroulai sur scène de douleur.

« Voilà, maintenant on est quitte.»

Elle rajouta des phrases, je n'étais concentré que sur la douleur. Elle fit un monologue de plusieurs minute, Jaicke ce serait plus à ce rôle, je me relève en comprenant qu'elle jouait une pièce de théâtre et qu'elle ne se voyait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Le sujet, une Femme découvre que son mari l'a trompé, simple et rapide à improviser.

Le sujet ne fut pas choisi au hasard, on était dans le TJOL et elle fit passer l'adultère pour un amusement, bien trouvé. Le coup dans mes bijoux de famille représentait la sanction de mon infidélité.

En me relevant, je lui demandai pardonne pour le coup et son bleue que j'ai vu, tout ça en rajoutant pour que sa face texte de la scène.

« Tu ne m'a rien fais…»

Ça c'était pour moi.

« C'est vrai, j'ai juste glissé sur un tapis et suis tomber dans les escalier. Ça m'apprendra a habité dans une maison sans aucun étage.»

Il eut des rires, ça c'était rajouté pour le public. La pièce se joua plusieurs minute, je crue que on n'en finirait jamais, tous ce temps à improvisé.

À la fin le mari fis emprisonne son épouse pour maladie mental, et continua ses extravagance. Certaine personne, se sont sentie bête, mais on beaucoup rire. Il n'avait pas vu la morale.

Nous descendions de scène. Je l'aide un peu, au cas où elle avait peur. Nous nous fîmes arrêté par des vigiles, dommage la discrétion avais si bien marché jusqu'à présent.

Mais le public nous sauva en demandant à ce qu'on reste. Le directeur dû se résoudre, mais nous devions remonter sur scène tous les heures et improvisé des petites scènes comme à l'instant.

Je ne pus rien dire, au moins je pouvais surveiller les jumeau qu'ils se foutaient de moi depuis qu'ils ont reconnu m'a voix derrière le rideau. Je regardais l'ange, pour lui demande si c'était bon pour elle. Elle fit signe que oui, et nous fîmes donc laisser tous les deux en milieux de la salle entouré du public, nous applaudissant.

« Je te remercie, tu m'a vraiment aidé.»

« Je t'en pr…»

Elle me serra dans ses bras, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais pourtant ça me fis bizarre.

« C'est marrant, ça fais plusieurs fois que tu me saute dans les bras et je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.»

« Et vaut mieux que tu ne le connais pas. Je suis assez connu.»

« Moi aussi, c'est pas pour autant que je mets un masque pour me cacher.»

Même si j'en aurais besoin.

« Crois-moi, je suis vraiment obligé de mettre ce masque.»

Elle partit sans demande son reste. Je ne pus rien dire pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais de toute manière, je savais qu'elle reviendrait pour la prochaine pièce. Je décidai donc de venir rejoindre les jumeaux, Jack ne cachais pas le fais qu'il me connaisse.

« OUAIS ÇA C'EST MON AMI !»

Il était encore plus soule qu'à son arrivé, cela me réjouissais car il pouvait lâcher le morceau plus facilement. Mais le problème c'est Jaicke, il était un peu plus sur lui en s'assurant qu'il ne me dît rien.

Moi je dû faire un choix, j'essayais de bien me placé entre eux deux pour à la fois avoir mes info, et montrer que j'étais là pour Jaicke. Mais autant regardé à gauche et droit en même temps.

Je dû faire un choix mais d'un coup je fus rappelé par le gérant pour la second pièce. J'avais pendant 30 minute explique comment j'étais venu ici et qui était cette fille, passant sur les détails sans importance pour moi mais pas pour eux.

Je la revis et demanda sur quoi on allait faire la pièce cette fois. Elle ne sut, on se jeta dans le vide, comme la première fois.

Cette fois, c'était la femme qui rentrait trop tard, et bien sûr c'est l'homme le gagnant à la fin, en demandant le divorce, on fit un triomphe. Mais je ne pus m'empêché de me sentir mal pour elle, elle partit rapidement, apparemment elle avait des affaires à régler elle aussi.

Je me rassie à la table des jumeaux, avec les encouragements et les applaudissements des gens.

Je ne sais s'il me reconnaissait, mais je dois dire que ça fait très étrange, ainsi je les remerciai pour leur applaudissement mais n'y crue pas trop.

Remis avec les jumeaux, je ne pus échapper à la question sur ma relation avec cette fille. Je ne répondis pas vraiment, à mon tour maintenant d'être celui qui répond en mentant. Même si de tout manière, je ne sais rien de cette fille même pas son nom.

Je demandais quelque chose à boire, mais sans alcool. Il n'avait rien que de l'eau, apparemment le paradis n'est composer que d'alcool et de femme à perdre la raison servis par des enfant de mon age ou par des femme seins nue.

Jack se sentait comme chez lui, même si j'ai un doutes pour son attira t enfantine, Jaicke ne faisait que le surveiller histoire de se changer les idées. Je parlais avec les jumeaux de tout et rien, Jack voulu aller aux toilettes, selon moi pour un besoin de vomir. Pendant ce temps.

« Jaicke si jamais… tu as … envie de parler, sache que je suis là.»

« C'est gentil, mais j'ai juste eu un moment d'égarement, je t'ai menti à propos de Jack.»

Je le regardais, je sais qu'il sait mentir comme un arracheur de dent, mais là je sus que le moment auquel il mentait c'était maintenant.

« Jaicke…»

Je soupirais, je due me résoudre, je n'allais pas lui faire tirer les vers du nez, c'est à lui de décide s'il veut parler.

« Si t'a besoin sache que je suis tout le temps-là.»

Jack revient à ce moment, et moi j'étais appelé par le gérant, je ne pus m'empêcher de fuir le regard de Jack sur moi. Il était redevenu sobre.

Je revue la fille, elle sembla bouleverser, j'ai l'imprécisions que c'est ma journée d'écoute, j'attire tous les déprimé.

« Il y a un problème ?»

Elle me fit non de la tête. Nous allions commence à aller sur scène, improvisant encore, quand la garde est venue en défonçant la porte.

« **AMMÉE GOUVERNEMENTAL ! JE VOUS DEMANDERAIS DE RESTÉ CALME !»**

Ils disent ça mais les gens se trouvant sur leur passage fut pousser contre le décore. Le gérant demande au garde chef.

« **QU'EST QUI TE PRENDRE ? JE T'AI PAYÉ LA SEMAINE DERNIER !**»

**« OUI MAIS LÀ C'EST PLUS GRAVE, TU CACHE UNE PERSONNE RECHERCHE PAR NOS SERVICE, VOIRE PLUSIEUR****ES**** !»**

Je regardais Jack et Jaicke qui était surpris de la présence de la garde mais encore plus de l'annonce. Ils étaient en danger.

Je pensais à haut voix comme l'ange qui parla en même temps que moi.

« IL VIENS POUR MOI !»

On se regarda

« Il VIENS POUR TOI !?**»**

Pas le temps de chercher midi à quatorze heure. Je regardais les jumeaux qui me firent signe de me barré, ils allaient se démerdé, et sur ce point je leur fessais confiance. Nous commencions à partir car même s'ils ne me recherchaient pas. Notre présence est interdis dans ce lieux, a causse de notre âge, même si je doute que ce serai la raison de notre arrestation. Nous reprenions le chemin du vestiaire, mais fumes arrêter par des employés.

« C'est vous qu'ils cherchent, le patron veux qu'on vous donne.»

Sale traite, même si je comprends son geste, j'ai eu une envie de l'étripé vivant. J'entendis dans la salle, le public nous trahir aussi disant au garde que nous étions dans l'arrière scène. Les gardes commençait à affluer, on les entendait se rapprocher de nous.

_À suivre_


	7. S1: Revelation

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :_Désolé pour l'heure, mais je n'ai pas pus le faire plus tôt pour cause professionnel. Amusez vous bien._  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre VII :**_ Révélation._

Sale traite, même si je comprends son geste, j'ai eu une envie de l'étripé vivant. J'entendis dans la salle le public nous trahir aussi, disant au garde notre emplacement. Les gardes commençait à affluer, on les entendait se rapprocher de nous, on était coincé. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser prendre aussi facilement. Je regardais autour de moi et dû me résoudre à passer en force. Mais je voulais tenter un dernier recoure.

« Si vous ne dégager pas, je ne répondrais pas de vos blessure. »

Il me regardait avec sérieux.

« Même s'ils ont pouvais, on a plus peur de notre patron que de toi. »

Deux me fonçaient dessus, me prenant chacun par un bras.

#_Plus le temps de parler, il faut agir_.#

Ils voulurent me faire tomber en me balayant, je pris les bras qui me tenais, concentre puis saute en fessant une roulade arrière, frappant sur l'arrière de leurs crane. Sur pied, je concentrai et fonçais sur les trois restants.

J'esquive le premier, qui se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer mais tombe à terre ne s'attendant pas à être esquivé. Le second, derrière lui, était plus enclin à m'assommer. Je sautais et le frappa sur le côté latéral de sa tête, il tomba à terre, je continuai mon chemin dans les airs en fessant un 180 degré.

Je cours pour sauter sur le dos du premier, voulant se relevé l'écrasant à terre pour atterris sur le troisième, qui voisais la fille pendant que les deux autre m'occupaient. On tombait à terre, mais j'eus l'habitude de me réceptionner et fis une roulade avant pour amortir le choc. Je tentais la main à l'ange, entendant les pas des gardes se rapproché.

« PARTON VITE ! »

Elle était surpris de la facilité que j'eus à me débarrasser des cinq hommes moi-même j'en sus surpris après coup, ça ce serais passée il y a trois jours, j'aurais eus plus de difficulté, preuve que je suis devenue plus fort qu'avec mon sceau et je dois en remercier les jumeau Elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendue. J'hurlais pour la réveiller, entendant les pas des gardes se rapproché.

« VITE ! »

Elle prit ma main, et courus derrière moi. Je dû lui tirer sur le bras trop fort, lui fessant mal, car elle me demande de ralentir malgré les garde à nos trousse. J'avais déjà ralentis mais pas assez, je dû donc courir à côté-t-elle.

On arriva à la porte du vestiaire, on voulait partir de la même manière qu'on est rentré. Malheureusement, la porte fut fermée. Je pousse aussi fort que possible avec l'aide de l'ange, mais, même ensemble, on n'arrivait pas à faire bouger la porte. Je lui hurlai dans un dernier espoir.

« RECULE-TOI ! »

Elle se recula légèrement, moi je fonçais avec tout mon chakra que je pouvais emmagasiner, j'entendis comme un « Attend… » seulement je n'y fis pas attention. Je sautais et frappe dans la porte avec un coup de pied bien placé.

La porte ne bougis pas, je sentis une sorte de sursaute dans tous mon corps partant de ma jambe droit, celle qui avais frappé. Je retombe à terre, posant mon pied très légèrement. Je tremblai mais fessait en sorte que ça ne se voit pas, et pourtant j'avais très mal. J'entendis la suite.

« … La porte doit être blindée. »

#_Merci de prévenir à temps_#

Je regardais derrière nous et vis que les gardes était présent, nous voyant bloqué, ils ralentissaient, limite marchais.

« Qu'est qu'on fais !? »

Je regardais la porte, je ne comptais pas refaire un coup dedans.

« Il faut trouver quelque chose et vite ! »

Elle paniqua, ses paroles s'accéléraient.

« Qu'est qu'on fait ? Hein, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu as un plan !»

Elle avait peur, moi aussi mais elle c'était diffèrent, elle était vraiment terroriser. J'analysais la situation.

#_2 portes, une blindée l'autre bloqué par des garde, donc à choisir je préfère affronter la porte blindé. Mais les garde risquent d'accélérer s'ils voient que j'essaye quelque chose. Par le temps de penser aux détails._#

Ils sont à 30 mètre de nous, je me retourne vers elle

« Tiens-toi prêt ! »

Je frappais la porte, mais cette fois je visais un endroit précis, le verrou.

Je concentre mon chakra et frappa de tous mes forces. Je sentis une vibration dans mon bras, et qu'elle vibrations il fut complètement engourdis, pire que ma jambe dont je ressentais encore les effets. Mais je ne me décourage pas. 28 mètre, apparemment il n'accélère pas.

Je concentre encore mon chakra et frappa avec ma droite, elle fut engourdis elle aussi, mais je continuais avec ma gauche et frappais le même endroit encore et encore en alternant droite-gauche et en frappa plus fort, pour faire disparais la douleur, ou du moins me le faire croire, du coup précèdent et de plus en plus vite.

« Ils arrivent, ils sont proche ! »

Je me tue, gardant tous mes force pour ce verrou, 15 mètre, ils rigolaient, je les entendis.

Je continuais, utilisant l'effet de cette moquerie sur moi. J'utilisais tous ce que j'avais, j'accélérai encore et encore sur verrou, je ne sentis plus rien, du sang sortais de mes mains. Je devais continuer, l'ange se colla à la porte, je compris qu'il était derrière. Qu'on serait à leur porté

#_Que faire, plus vite, plus fort, je ne sens plus rien mais je ne dois pas abandonner_#

Je frappais encore et encore et alors que je sentais une présence ainsi d'un hurlement de l'ange.

« **VITE !** »

La porte commença à bouger, la main d'un garde arriva sur mon épaule droite.

Je l'ai pris de ma gauche, je la soulève avec tous l'énergie de ma douleur, frappe l'homme avec mon coude droit.

Je vis deux garde mais assez loin, celui que je tenais avais accélérer en voyant que je m'intensifiais. Les autre riraient et le laissa prendre de l'avance sans l'accompagner, erreur qu'il regret maintenant au vue de leur tête d'ahurie car c'est bien une tête d'ahurie qu'il fit quand je frappai le garde.

J'avais la main endormie et ne sentie aucune douleur, c'était moins douloureux que celle que m'a provoqué la porte, même si je pense que j'aurais eus aussi mal à la fin en frappant dans leur armure.

Donc je lui donnai un coup de coude, qu'il le sentit passer, même légèrement, mais pour moi c'est suffisant, car il se recula.

Je le pris par le haut de son armure et le projette contre la porte de tous mes forces. Il eut un recul sur l'impact de la porte, je l'utilisai pour prendre de l'élan et le frapper plus fort. Je sentis la porte céder, il eut un recule d'impact plus fort, cette fois je l'utilise pour le projette sur les garde proche de nous.

Ils les ralentis d'une ou deux seconde, temps que j'utilise pour prend de l'élan et charge la porte, bien affaiblie, d'un coup de pied saute de la gauche étant mon seul membres encore « intacte ».

Je tombais à terre, ne pouvant me réceptionner. L'ange me pris par le bras et me tira en vitesse afin que je me lève et boite. J'avais enfoncé la porte, mais à quel prix ? Je ne pouvais faire un mouvement sans avoir mal. Après avoir traversé le chambranle de la porte, elle me lâcha, ou plutôt me jeta à terre et ferma la porte.

#_Mais j'avais pété le verrou à quoi sa pouvais servir ?_#

Et bien en fait elle voulait que je me repose, car si elle n'avait pas bloqué la porte, on nous aurait rattrapé, ne tenant pas debout.

Elle bloqua la porte avec tous son corps comme obstacle, seulement elle ne pesait pas lourds, du moins pour les gardes derrière. La porte bouge sous les coups des gardes mais elle bloque de tous ces forces pour la refermer.

Durant un coup, l'ange perdit son masque. Se trouvant dos à la porte, face à moi, qui était sur le ventre immobilise à tenter de respire un peu, le regard vers elle. Tous cela me fis voire son visage marqué non pas d'un mais de plusieurs bleue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regardé, mais repris mes esprit en voyant qu'elle était gêner. Je regardais un peu partout pour pouvoir l'aidé à bloquer un minimum cette porte. Cela lui fit croire que je l'évitais, mais c'était faux.

Je trouvais mon bonheur, je voulus me lever mais mes jambes ne me porte plus, m'obligeant à ramper jusqu'à l'objet. Je ne devais pas perdre de temps, mon regarde la gênais et elle perdit sa concentration sur la porte, ce n'est pas bon.

Je me place à côté d'un meuble que je pousse de l'épaule, difficilement car mes membres sont bousiller, vers la porte. L'ange se poussa et durant l'intervalle entre lequel elle se poussait et moi qui mis le meuble, la porte s'était presque ouvert d'un ¼, suffisant pour que un garde passe mais en réagissant vite, on fermis cette porte et la bloqua.

Seulement le garde qui était passé était un vrai problème, je ne peux plus me battre, je sentais la douleur provoquer contre la porte, c'est à peine si j'ai pu bouger ce meuble. Il nous fonçait dessus, je ne pus l'esquive, finissant de bloquer la porte.

Je me pris un méchant coup de pied et fus mis ko une dizaine de seconde, j'entendais ce qu'il m'entourait. Je tentai de me relever mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Aller maintenant vous nous suivez. On vous attend. »  
« Je ne compte pas revenir, plus maintenant. »  
« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

Il lui prit le poignet pour la tirer vers le meuble. Elle tenta de lutter, mais en vain.

« Lâcher-moi, je ne veux pas y retourné…Regardé-moi, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait… **Pitié NON **! »

Sa voix se fit plus aigu, elle devait pleure, je commençai à réussir à bouger quelque membre, mais toujours pas à me lever.

« Vous n'aviez qu'a obéir c'est tout, vous avez fait une bêtise _maintenant c'est l'heure de la punition_. »

#Ces mots, je me souviens, c'était ceux que le garde avait dit à Camis. Est-ce que ce serait lui ? »

Je sentis une étrange sensation venir en moi, je ne pus la contenir d'avantage, elle me brulait de l'intérieur. Je décide de la laisser faire. Je fus levé par la force de mes jambes, comme si quelqu'un me poussais dans le dos. Je me penchés légèrement en avant puis hurla.

« **LÂCHE-LA ! **»

Il voulut bouger le meuble d'une main et tenir la fille de l'autre. Je ne pouvais les laisser partir. Cette phrase eus sur moi un effet de plus étonnant. Je ne souffrais plus, le garde et la fille s'arrêta de bouger, fessant silence. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux stupéfiais alors que je hurle.

« **JE T'AI DIT DE LA LACHER !** »

Il reprit ses esprit et m'obéir, il la poussa contre le meuble, elle se cogna la tête et s'est évanouis, et heureusement car maintenant avec le recul, je n'aurais pas voulus qu'elle me voit comme j'étais. Sur le moment, cet acte me mis encore plus en colère mais je la refreinais pour une vérification.

« Il y a trois ans… une gamin de cinq ans à voler du pain… »

Il me regarde étonner et sur ses gardes.

« Elle a été coincé par quatre gardes… battue à mort et violer… »

Il eut un rire, il riait a s'en péter la mâchoire, mais je me réserve ce plaisir.

« Ah oui je m'en souviens, c'était une belle putes, hurlant à chaque coup, physique ou de rein… »  
« Tous ça pour du pain… »  
« Non…tout ça pour tirer un coup...c'est dommage, je ne me rappelle pas son nom. J'aurais pu la retrouver et la reprendre, elle hurlerait pendant des heures. »

Le souvenir de Camis pleurant contre moi me revient, ses journées à pleurer alors que je l'avais dans les bras me sentant impuissant.

« Camis…c'était ça son nom et souvient t'en car je vais te tuer pour ce que vous lui avez fait ! »

Il arrête de rire en devenant très sérieux mais surtout terrifier et je le compris en suivant son regard, je suis entouré de chakra jaune mais cela ne me dérangeais pas sur le moment car j'avais d'où chose a régler. Je lâche tous ma colère, courant vers lui. Il voulut sortir son épée mais il était comme au ralenti. Je m'avance vers lui, et pris le poignet sans qu'il peut s'en rendre compte. Je voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Je le frappai au visage, et là je compris que ce n'étais pas lui qui était au ralentis mais moi qui était devenue plus rapide.

Je ne sus d'où me venais cette vitesse, et je m'en fous complètement. Il quitta le sol sous mon coup de poing pour s'envoler plus loin, ce coup aurais suffis mais je perdis mon sens de l'analyse pour le remplacé par de la haine pur envers lui.

Je sautais et apparue plus loin dans sa trajectoire de projection. Je fis une roulade avant aérienne et frappa son buste, pour le faire atterrir au sol qui se fissure sous mon coup, le garde hurla de douleur lorsqu'il toucha le sol et se tue.

Je le regardais, il était les yeux ouvert, complètement inapte cérébralement, son visage témoignais qu'il était mort dans la douleur et c'est ce que je voulais. Je fus relevé de la même manière qu'avant, soulever. Je regardai la fille et voulus me dirigé vers elle, lorsque je fus pris d'une douleur à la tête après un pas.

Je plaquais mes main dessus et eus peur que, comme ma main avec jaicke, ma tête soit cassée, ou fêler.

Mais c'est autre chose, je mis mes main sur mes yeux, la douleur venais de là. Je cherchais à m'assoir, mais la douleur me fit perdre les pétales et je tombe pensant être maintenue.

#_Qu'est que j'ai ? Je me serais pris un coup aux yeux ? Non impossible, il n'a rien eus le temps de faire…_#

Je bouge ma main de sur mon œil droit, je ne sentais plus rien. Je vis très bien autour de moi, je cache toujours mon œil gauche et je l'enlevai en me forçant à regarder avec, je fus pris de tournis puis tombe sur le dos. Je replaçais ma main, mais cette fois sur ma droit et fis que le problème venais de là, je ne voyais plus rien de la gauche, du moins, rien de claire. Je voyais flou, je regardais aux alentour en alternant œil droit et gauche, afin de remarquer la différence et confirmé mes crainte. J'entendis un bruit sourd.

Je cherchais et vis que ça venais du meuble. Je repris mes esprits devant me dépêcher. Je fermis mon œil gauche et me dirigea vers l'inconnu. Elle respirait toujours, je regardai le côté de sa tête frappé, et vis, rassurer, qu'elle n'avait rien et que mon chakra m'entourant a disparue.

Je regardais à terre et trouva mon bonheur, je ramasse son masque lui mis puis la porta soigneusement, je devais me dépêcher.

Je remarque que le temps autour de moi commençait à reprendre une vitesse « normal ». Je soupire en me disant que c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Je traversai une porte pour nous cacher, c'était une sorte de loge mais avec l'annonce de la garde personne n'était là.

Je pose la fille sur le lit, qui me donne confirmation sur le fait que je pense que ces « loges » ne servait pas qu'aux artistes mais surtout aux clients, comme celui avec le garçon tout à l'heure. Je ferme rapidement la porte, savant qu'elle n'était pas blindé, et, du coup, qu'elle ne tiendrait pas l'assaut des gardes, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'avais mon œil gauche de fermé depuis maintenant cinq minute. Je me décidai de l'ouvrir doucement en cachant l'œil droit. Je commençais à voire flou, mais c'est normal mon œil devais s'habituer à la lumière extérieur. Je vis la porte devant moi.

Je fus comme rassuré, comme si tous mes problème actuel avais disparue. Mais je regardais le lit, ouvrir le deuxième œil et vis que non, il restait d'autres problèmes à régler.

Je surveillai la porte, entendant des bruits dehors, les gardes sans doute. Je cherchais un moyen de partir une fois que la fugitive sera réveillée. Je m'assis en face d'elle en tailleur, je me demandais que faire, ce qu'il a bien pu m'arriver.

C'est vrai que Jaicke m'a souvent dis que j'avais du chakra à revendre, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouvé avec un « manteau » de chakra.

Je devrai en parler avec jaicke ou même jack. Mais après réflexions j'abandonnai cette idée.

#_Quel faux cul je fais, je dis à jaicke qu'il peut tous me dire et qu'est que je fais ? Je suis prêt à lui cacher une chose important pour moi_.#

J'avais besoin d'aide et alors que, pour la tout première fois, on me la propose, au lieu de la prendre je l'ignore. J'entendis des soldats proches de la porte et la fille commença à bouger. Elle se réveiller et fus, au début surpris et perdu. Elle regarde énergiquement autour d'elle.

« Ça me fais ça à chaque fois que je m'évanouis. »

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Fait pas de bruit, on est en sécurité pour le moment mais il faut se dépêcher de pa… »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre le plus possible, limite à me brise la nuque. Elle me répète « merci » à mon oreille, je sens qu'elle pleure un peu. Je la laisse faire quelque instant puis je l'éloigne de moi en lui disant que ce n'est pas encore finis, qu'il faut qu'on sort d'ici maintenant, je lui demande si elle est prête. Elle me fit un oui de la tête. Je lui demandai de se cacher et que j'allais vérifier si la voie est libre.

Arrivé à la porte alors que je m'apprêtais à enlever le verrou, la porte se mis à bouger. Je reste bloquer pensant que les gardes tentèrent de l'ouvrier en l'enfonçant.

« **OÙ ILS SONT** ?! »

Mais c'est autre chose. Cela semble être un garde qui plaquait quelqu'un contre notre porte, l'interrogeant sur notre emplacement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouté.

« **RÉPOND-MOI !** »

La porte bougeais encore, je crue quelle allais tomber.

« Je ne sais pas je vous jure. On veut vous aider, mais on ne sait rien de plus. »  
« DONC FINALEMENT VOUS NE NOUS SERVEZ A RIEN ! »  
« Je vous en supplie, je suis avec vous, je veux vous aider. »

Il est terrifier, sa voix est très aigüe et je souris pensant qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Quand on se joint quelqu'un, on fais gaffe à ce que ce ne soit pas un loup.

« Tu es avec moi !?... **ALORS POURQUOI ELLE ETAIT ICI ?** »  
« Je ne … »  
« **TU SAIS QUI C'EST ALORS DIS-MOI CE QU'ELLE FESSAIT ICI**. »  
« Je ne sais pas, le patron dois le savoir, vous voulez que je lui demande. »  
« Oui… »  
« J'y vais ! »

Il eut un grand boom. Je sentis l'ultrason provoque, alors que je suis à deux mètre de la porte et cela me fis me reculé. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre en espérant que la porte tienne. Je tremblais de partout.

#_Pourvus que la porte tiens…_#

« … Après, mais d'abord dis-moi, **QUI EST CE GAMIN QUI L'ACCOMPAGNE ?** »

Il parlait de moi, je me concentre encore plus si c'est possible, plaquant ma tête contre la porte pour entendre ce qu'il répondrait.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… »

La porte se repris un coup, j'entendais un hurlement.

« CE GAMIN A TUÉ L'UN DE MES MEILLEUR ÉLÉMENT ! **ALORS** **DIS-MOI QUI C'EST !** »  
_« Argh… Tous que je sais… c'est qu'ils sont arrivé tous les deux de la scène et… comme il était apprécier… on ne les a pas foutu dehors, c'est tout…ARGH _»

J'entendis la voix de l'homme se coupe et même se baissé, il suffoqua, on était en train de l'étrangler.

« D'accord… j'ai… peut être quelque chose. »

Sa voix se fit faible. Il eut un silence, une petite toux et l'homme reparlait avec un ton normal.

« Ce gamin… celui qui l'accompagne… c'est lui. »  
« Hein ? **SOIS PLUS PRÉCIS MERDE !** »  
« C'est …. Sonnyus, l'enfant maudit »

#_Il connaît mon nom ? C_omment il connaissait mon nom ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde le connais. _Pourtant je pensais qu'il ne savait rien de moi._#

Je continuais a écouté.

« Sonnyus, l'enfant du… »  
« Oui, c'est lui. »  
_#L'enfant du quoi !?#  
_« Ce n'est pas vrai, **HAHAHAHA **! C'est vraiment digue… Les deux gamins les plus surveiller du village…ensemble… »  
#_Il est complétement malade ?...enfant surveiller ?_#  
« …**ET ON N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS À LES TROUVER!** »

Il continue de rire bruyamment mais je n'y fis pas gaffe. Je ne pouvais décrire mon état, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais haïs du village, rien de neuf, surveiller et connus, dans le sens où n'importe qui a part moi connaissais mon passée. L'homme frappée se mis à rire légèrement pour suivre le mouvement du garde.

« HAHAHA, bon je vais voir mon patron pour savoir ce que voulais cette fille. »  
« T'a raison demande à ton patron. »

Une lame passa en face de moi, elle était à quelque cm devant, un peu plus et je serais mort.

La larme était recouverte de sang. J'étais terrifier, je ne voulais plus bouger de peur qu'une autre larme ne me travers parce que j'avais bougé. Je restais à regarder le mur en face, je ne remarquai pas l'homme partir et le bruit d'un corps glissant contre la porte, que son sang passais sous la porte. Je me retiens de faire un signe de vie.

Je sentis une main me secouer. Je sursautais et libère mon sentiment de terreur, comme si je n'avais pas déjà connue de situation similaire. Elle me plaqua la main sur la bouche quand elle la vis ouvert, elle était plus conscience que moi à cet instant.

« Écoute, je vais retirer ma main. Si jamais tu cries, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

Elle sourit, moi je repris mes esprit et me lève. On tira légèrement la porte, avec tous les coups quel se prie le verrou ne tenais plus rien.

La porte s'ouvrir lentement, j'en profite pour regarder s'il y a un garde et me tenus prêt au cas où.

Heureusement il n'y avait personne. Je tends la main à l'ange histoire de lui faire un signe, mais elle ne compris pas mon geste et je sursautais en sentant sa main se mettre dans la miens, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. On sortit discrètement, enjambant le corps de l'homme, se dirigeant vers la porte arrière.

« ILS SONT LÀ ! »

On se retournait et vu que c'était un garde, ni une ni deux, l'ange se mis à courir limite à me tirant, mais à la fin c'est moi qui la tirait. Je ralentissais sentant que je lui tendant trop le bras, j'entendu au loin.

« Tir-lui dessus ! »

Je n'étais pas le seul à les entendre, car après 2 seconde.

« ATTENTION ! »

Je m'arrêtai et me retourna, elle se jeta sur moi, elle était face à moi, elle hurlait. Je vis la scène mais, je n'ai rien fais. Elle s'était pris la flèche à ma place. Je la regarde dans les yeux à travers son masque.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'évanouie dans mes bras.

« **Abrutie, tu l'as touché !** »

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et courus, courus jusqu'à la sortie profitant du fais qu'ils ne sont plus concentrer sur nous. Je sentais son sang sur mes mains. Je lui parlais, espérant qu'elle m'entende.

« Idiote, pourquoi tu as fait ça !? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, **alors pourquoi ?!** »

J'arrivai à la porte menant à la salle insonorisé. J'ouvre avec un coup de pied bien placé. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher.

« Reste avec moi, tu ne dois surtout pas mourir… Tu m'entends NE MEURE PAS ! »  
#_Pourvu qu'elle m'entende._#

Je dû la tenir d'une main pour ouvrir la porte. Je fus pris par l'épaule au moment de toucher la serrure et projeter en arrière, sous le choc de cette prisse, étant trop concentré à parler avec la blesser, elle fut pris de mes mains. Je fus projeter dans le mur, ma tête se pris un coup du a l'impact et je tombai dans les vapes.

Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits, je regardais autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne, Ils avaient pris la fille et m'ont laissé là.

Le verrou de la porte était toujours fermé, ils n'avaient pas pris la porte de derrière, de tous façon ça m'étonnerais qu'il sache marcher sur les murs.

Je revins sur mes pas, pensant que je pouvais encore l'aider, je regardai dans toutes les directions. Je partis à gauche, revenant sur mes pas, s'il était partir par la porte principale.

Plus j'y pensais plus cette histoire n'avais pas de sens. Pourquoi des garde voudraient cette fille, surtout les gouvernementales ?

_#Le gouverneur n'a pas assez de sa fille !?#_

Je courais de plus en plus vite en réfléchissant. Je traversai la porte que j'avais enfoncée, la douleur qu'elle m'avait provoqué avais disparue, mais au moment de la traverser je ressentis de petit picotement y repensant.

Des employer fus devant moi, je décidais de leur demandé l'emplacement de la fille. J'étais dingue mais surtout énervé.

J'avais marre de me cacher, marre de réfléchir, marre de tous cette histoire, alors cette fois je vais directement au cœur du problème.

Je courais vers eus sautais sur le premier devant moi. Il fut tous surpris de me voire, je profitais de cette surprise pour les attaquer, il était six enfin cinq ayant mis ko celui sur qui j'ai sauté. Je fis une roulade avant pour me réceptionner et je frappai dans le bide de celui qui me passais sous la main, les quatre autres fus prêt à m'accueillir, moi aussi.

Ils me foncèrent dessus et moi aussi, je bloque le coup de poing et contre-attaque frappant dans la jambe de celui qu'il m'attaque en premier, il se pencha de douleur, je me plaçais sur le côté pour ne pas le retenir.

Je passai au suivant, sautant sur le dos et la tête du dernier frappé pour l'assommé, j'arrivai sur le plus proche et le frappa à la tête d'un coup de poing en air, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Je me retourne vers l'emplacement des deux autres. Ils étaient immobile et s'enfuie quand je les regardais.

Je les poursuivie, les rattrapant grâce à une bonne concentration, et sauta sur le premier que j'attrapais.

On tomba à terre, il était sur le ventre moi sur son dos. Je le retourne et il voulut me frapper par surpris, se débattant même, je repoussai son coup avec ma gauche, et lui donna un coup de ma droite, ne voulant pas l'assommer mais le calmé. Il se retourne par la force de mon coup, je le remis face à moi, il était plus enclin à me parler.

« ARRÊTE ! NE ME TUE PAS ! »  
« **OÙ EST LA FILLE ?** »  
« Hein ? »  
« **NE ME FORCE PAS À TE REFRAPPER, J'AI MIEUX À FAIRE ! OÙ ELLE EST ?** »  
« TU NE L'A SAUVERA PAS, C'EST L'ARMÉ DU GOUVERNEUR **MERDE !** »

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je le refrappa encore, mais plus fort. Et je le remis face à moi

« **JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS DE TEMPS À PERDRE, OÙ ILS L'ON EMMENER ?** »  
« CHEZ ELLE ! »

Je le refrappa, encore et encore, attendant ma réponse, je crue le tué sur place, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je lui hurlais pendants que je le frappais

« **JE…T'AI…DIS…QUE…JE…N'AVAIS PAS LE TEMPS…OÙ L'EMMÈNE-T-ELLE ? OÙ ILS SONT ?** »

Je le frappais jusqu'à entendre une sorte de réponse, heureusement que je pouvais encore entendre malgré ma colère.

«LE PALAIS ! ILS SONT EN DIRECTION DU PALAIS DEPUIS 10 MINUTE….NE ME FRAPPE PLUS. »

Je le lâchai et couru vers la porte d'entrer pour sortir.

J'avais la destination : le palais l'emplacement : sur le chemin et même le temps d'avance : 10 minute.

Dehors, la nuit était bien amorcé, il fessant noir total. Seule la torche des gardes de ville me montre leur présence. Ils sont là sans doute pour éloigner les gens. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Mais un citoyen m'ayant vu me balança au garde. Je l'aurais bien explosé, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je courus le plus vite possible, poussant un garde qui a réagis trop tard. Les gardes me courra après mais j'étais plus léger et surtout plus rapide avec ma concentration, sans compter que je connaissais la ville mieux qu'eux, c'est mon terrain de jeu.

Je prie un virage et grimpa au mur, disparaissant dans la nuit noir.

Je me dirigeai en direction du palais, je connais la route et les emplacements des archers, grâce aux informations de jack et jaicke pour notre « fausse » mission. Je courus sans m'arrêté, évitant les détours inutile, même les détours tous court quitte à me faire voire, même si je fessais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je devais sauver la fille, avant qu'il ne traverse la zone de sécurité du palais.

Cette zone est l'endroit où toute chose dedans n'est pas à l'abri des flèches des archers. C'est bien simple, les jumeaux on répertorier 30 archers et on arrêté de compte arrivé à ce nombres.

Je vis enfin les garde, il était 10 entourant la fille, il avait l'air d'aller vite, mais pas assez vite par rapport à moi. Je devais réussie à la prendre, m'enfuir et tenter de la soigner.

#_C'est le plan le plus pourris que j'ai eus jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je ne dois pas la laisse avec eux._#

Je courus plus vite accélérant. Je les dépassais et sautais devant eux. Ils s'arrêtai tous, je les regardais et leur dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« **LÂCHER-LA ! MAINTENANT !** »

Bien entendu, ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Ils me fonçaient dessus tous ensemble, je pus me rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dix.

Cinq autres était en arrière, ils s'occupaient de la fille. Je concentre mon chakra et saute sur le mur à ma droite et courus jusqu'à elle.

Ayant détourné les gardes, je continuais sans me préoccuper d'eux, les hommes rester avec elle sortit leur arme.

J'étais toujours sur le mur, je sautais par-dessus eux et fus projeter en air, par je ne sais quel moyen, sur le mur avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

« Qu'est que vous attendez ? AMENER LA AU PALAIS !»

Cette voix je la reconnu, c'était celle du garde qui avais interrogé et tué l'employer devant notre cachette. Je me relève distraitement, un garde passa devant moi, pensant que j'étais plus un danger, je courus derrière lui et sauta sur son dos. Je m'accroche à lui comme je fais avec les murs, je pris son arme avant lui et le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

Je retombe sur mes pied et me mis en garde avec l'arme du garde. Elle était plus lourde que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« C'EST PAS ENCORE FINIE ! »

Le garde se retourna devant moi. Il fit signe aux autres de continuer, et resta face à moi. Je compris que je devais me débarrasser lui avant de continuer. Mais ils étaient proches de la zone sécurisée, ce combat devait être rapide et il le sera. Je couru vers lui, il tendre la main vers moi et me projeta contre un mur.

Je lâche l'épée. Je ne comprenais pas d'où ça venait ni comment il fessait. Mais j'étais décidé à lui demander.

Je me relève et pris l'épée, mais à peine dans ma main il me reprojeta contre l'autre mur. Je mis mes pied en avant afin d'amortir le choc. Je priais mes jambe une fois contre le mur et repoussa de tous mes force, mais c'était impossible. Je fini étaler sur le ventre, l'épée fus tombé.

« C'est bizarre, j'en aurais attendu plus de toi. Mais bon il faut croire que finalement ce qu'il disait sur toi était faux. »

J'étais compressé, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je détestait cette situation et cherche des moyens incroyables pour m'en sortir.

#_Et si je brisais le mur ?_# ou #_Et si je tentai de concentré tous mon chakra dans mon corps afin de repasser dans mon « état secondaire » ?_#

Mais rien a fait, j'étais immobiliser. Je finis par tomber, n'étant plus collé. Je fus tête en bas en tombant, j'étais comme maintenue. Je n'étais plus collé, mais j'étais toujours sous son emprise.

Je cherchais un moyen de me libère, je ne peux pas mourir ainsi, pas sans avoir d'abord quitté ce village et avoir revue Nii-san.

Je concentrais mon chakra. Et surtout priais intérieurement à ce que une idée viens à moi.

À un mètre, ou deux, du sol je m'arrêtais. Pensant que j'allais m'écraser, j'aurais mouillé mon pantalon si j'avais une envie.

La distance qu'il me séparait du sol n'était pas hasardeux. Le garde arriva à moi et ma tête était face à la siens. On eut une conversation tous les deux, je me doutais bien qu'il me tuerait une fois finie. Je commence.

« T'est pas un soldat ordinaire. »  
« On ne t'a pas appris la politesse, on vouvoie quand on ne connaît pas. »

Je me tus, la première phrase qu'il me disait était pour me faire la leçon, j'avais une de se envie de lui colle une droite. Mais quelque chose me fis l'écouter et m'empêchais de lui cracher à la gueule.

« Par exemple, je connais ton nom, sonnyus, donc je peux te tutoyer. Moi c'est Balieur, donc maintenant on peut se tutoyer. »  
« Qu'est que tu vas faire maintenant ? »  
« Toi et moi on va parler. Vu que tu n'es pas assez fort pour la sauver. Et à la fin je te poserais une question, après dépendant de ta réponse j'aviserais. »

Je l'écoutais parler, cherchant quel pourrais être sa question, mais une autre me vient à l'esprit.

« Qu'est que tu sais de moi ? »  
« De toi, rien de bien spécial, on raconte que tu serais un bon combattant. Pas étonnant quand on sait d'où tu viens. »  
« D'où je viens… »  
« Bon si on parlait sérieusement. J'ai vu tes capacités et je suis obligé de dire que tu n'es pas très fort. C'est vrai tu sais assommer quelque garde et des civil. Mais face à l'arme gouvernemental et surtout face à des ninjas, comme moi, tu n'es qu'un insecte. »  
« Tu es ninja ? »  
« Évidemment, en plus tu ne sais même pas en reconnaitre. Comment tu crois la protéger ?... »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Si c'était ça sa question de fin, j'étais sûr de mourir.

« C'est vrai imaginons que je ne sois pas là. Que les gardes impériaux soient plus stupides. Et enfin que tu arrives à la soigner. Tu crois peut-être que le gouverneur va abandonner ? Je te réponds net, non. Cette fille est pour lui un cadeau du ciel. Depuis sa naissance, il n'a pas cessé de la garder à côté de lui. Alors quand il apprendra que sa fille a été enlevé par Sonnyus le maudit, il va envoyer tous sa garde impérial aller la chercher. Il enverra des missives à tous les villages environnant, car une fois que tu l'auras « kidnappé » il ne faudra pas que tu restes au village. Il embauchera des ninjas renégat et des ninjas de village allier pour vous poursuivre, car même s'il en public il nous crache à la gueule, en priver il est très suppliant. Actuellement tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça. J'ai raison ? »

J'écoutais tous ses mots et les mémorisai dans ma tête. J'avais relevé les plus important et avait du mal à y croire.

« Cet fille…c'est la princesse Nina ? »

Il me fit un signe de la tête. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence.

« Alors oui tu as raison, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour cette mission. »  
« Bien alors je vais te poser ma question. Pourquoi je ne devrai pas te tué là maintenant ? »

C'était donc ça sa question, je cherchai longtemps dans ma tête, trop longtemps à son gout.

« Tu sais j'utilise mon chakra pour empêcher ta chute, mais si je ne le maintiens plus tu te brises la nuque. Alors magne-toi. »

Je n'avais pas la tête claire pour lui donner une réponse. J'avais d'autre question.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi il lui fait subir ça…Pourquoi vous nous fait subir ça ? »  
« Deux réponse à ta question pour deux cas, dans ton cas c'est parce qu'_il est temps de la punition_, mais le gouverneur ne veux pas de punir tout de suite. »  
« ET NINA ?! »

J'étais en colère, je déteste cette phrase.

« Répond à ma question et je réponds a la tiens. »  
« Si tu me réponds, je serai te répondre correctement ! »

Il me relève, augmentant la distance entre moi et le sol. Mais je ne me décourageais pas.

« Tu veux une réponse ? Moi aussi alors répond à ma question et je te donne une réponse à la tiens. »

Je le regardais bien droit, levant ma tête pour bien le voire, il dit très calmement et d'une voix basse.

« Dommage. »

Il me lâche et je tombe, je ne pouvais toujours pas me rattraper, il n'avait pas de réponse alors il allait me tué. J'allais mourir, je restai les yeux ouvert, prêt à affronte la mort mais il m'arrêtait.

« Répond ou **MEURE**. »

Je dû me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas en bonne position, alors quitte à perdre la réponse que je voulais. Je lui répondue, mes mot fus ceux qu'il me venait à l'esprit à ce moment

« Je veux une revanche ! »  
« Pardon ? »

Il est surpris, j'ai réussie à avoir son attention.

« Tu veux une raison, je te la donne. Je veux une revanche, dans quelque semaine je reviendrai la chercher et la prendrais avec moi. Dans quelque semaine, je serai assez fort pour te vaincre toi et tous ceux qu'ils veulent la reprendre. »

Il me relève mais cette fois pour être face à moi.

« Et pourquoi j'y croirais ? »  
« Tu sembles mieux me connaitre que moi mais tu doutes que je reviendrai ? »

Il me regardait dans les yeux, je fis de même, montrant que j'étais sérieux. Après quelque minute il se recule, moi je tombe mais pus me rattraper. Il me tourna le dos en parlant, je le pensais partis.

« Il n'a pas mentis, on lit ta détermination dans tes yeux. »

Je fus surpris.

« Tu parles de qui ? »

Mais il répondu à une autre des questions que je lui avais posé, ou du moins me rassura.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Son anniversaire est durant ce mois … »

#_Je sais, j'y suis « invité »_#

« Une fois son anniversaire passer, je ne réponds plus de sa santé. »  
« Comment tu sais qu'elle ne risque rien ?!»  
« Durant la préparation de l'évènement, des journalistes et des responsable d'alliance de village serons à leur côté. S'il venait à toucher sa fille, un scandale s'emparerait de lui. Et son plan qu'il avait prévu depuis tant d'année disparaitra. »  
« Qu'elle plan ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

#_Je n'y crois pas, alors c'est ça son plan ? Mais c'est…immonde. Je pensais les villageois horrible avec moi mais pour elle c'est son père…_#

Je serre les poings alors que je me rends compte que je l'ai laissé avec lui à cause de mon impuissance. Mais je réalise quelque chose seulement ce Balieur a compris et me coupe les ailes.

« Si elle prévenait la presse, son nom aussi serais toucher et ça elle ne peut pas le supporté. »

#_Mais c'est quoi cette raison a deux balle. C'est complétement débile…_#

Il partit en me laissant à mes démons mais rajouta une autre phase qui était hors sujet mais qui me fais comprendre beaucoup de chose.

« Avant que j'oublie, tu salueras Jack et Jaicke. »

_À suivre_


	8. S1: Remonte la pente

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :Salut a tous, je vous annonce que je finalise une nouvelle fanction de naruto UA assez noir. Sortie du premier chapitre le mardi 1 octrobre.  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre VIII :**_ Remonte La Pente._

#_« Avant que j'oublie, tu salueras Jack et Jaicke. »_#

Je restai debout, il se mit à pleuvoir. Je regardais au loin, espérant trouver un sens à ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'immobilité était ma seul action à tous ce qu'il m'entourait. Je me posais pleine de questions dans ma tête. La solitude comme seule aide. Les questions s'accélérèrent encore et encore à mesure que je ne trouvais pas de réponse.

La dernière fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation, Nii-san était venue et m'avais donné sa veste, s'inquiétant que j'attrape un rhume et préférais lui à moi.

Mais cette fois s'il apparaissait devant moi, sans doute après lui avoir sauté au cou, pour tous ce temps d'absence, je le frapperais, même si je me doute qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Je le frapperais pour le forcer à me donner des réponses. Il était l'une des clés de toute cette histoire, de mon histoire. Des questions, encore des questions voilà ma vie, de perpétuelles questions où la réponse m'est interdite.

#_Pourquoi ? Qu'est que j'ai fait pour mériter cette malédiction ?_#

De toutes les pires choses qu'ils me sont arrivé, de toutes les blessures mortel que j'ai subis. La pire des choses de ma vie, à ce moment, s'est passé en cinq minute, rien qu'en me parlant.

Un hurlement sortis de ma bouche, il résonnait au loin. Balieur avais dû l'entendre, il fut partis au moment même où il m'avait laissé son message, je l'imaginais bien le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, jubilant de m'avoir mis dans cette état. Mais Balieur n'était pas le seul à m'avoir entendu, trois pâté de maison autour de moi me gueulais de la fermer.

Je ne fis pas attention a eus. Je fus à genou, écroulé en même temps que j'hurlais, je fus pencher, mes bras fus tendu entre mes jambe, pleurant, je ne savais faire que ça. Je pleurais de ne pas avoir sauvé Nina, de la révélation quand à ma faiblesse, chose que je me suis cacher. Je parlais à voix basse

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé si tu savais pour elle… si tu savais ce qu'il l'attend ? »

J'hurlais encore plus fort d'avant, fessant cessez tous les bruit aux alentour.

« POURQUOI JE SUIS AUSSI FAIBLE ?! **POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS PU LA SAUVER ! **»

Un silence pesant était présent, plus aucun bruit venant de moi ou des habitant autour. J'attendis comme une réponse de ma part. Mais rien ne viens. Je fus parcourus de frisson, mon cœur battais vite, trop vite, j'eus l'apprécions qu'il allait exploser.

Je plaquai ma main contre mon cœur et appuyais, comme pour le ralentir. L'air autour de moi se fit rare, je respirais fort, mais mes grand bouffer ne m'apportais pas d'air, pas assez, je me sentais oppresser.

Je devrais faire quelque chose, l'air apporté diminuait et la vitesse de mon cœur s'accéléra proportionnellement. Je me levis difficilement, je devais rentrer, rester dans la rue ne m'apportera rien, je le savais mais encore fallait-il que je reste debout.

Je me rapprochai du mur le plus proche et me plaqua sur lui en avançant difficilement. Je ne savais combien de temps j'étais resté bloqué et combien de temps je mis pour rentrer.

Je marchai, essayant de tenir debout sans m'appuyer, mais je ne tenais pas plus de trois de seconde. A chaque coin de rue, où le mur n'allait pas dans la bonne direction, je me propulsais sur le mur le plus proche tombant tous le temps a terre.

Ma volonté fut ma seul force, mais mon corps ne se suffisait pas avec cette énergie. Mes jambes tremblaient et je tombais à cause du manque d'équilibre. Je me relevais, mais dû souvent rampé jusqu'au mur.

Des fenêtres fus entre-ouverte et des rideaux ouvert, les gens se plaisais à me voire dans cet état, remerciant le responsable. Je ne fis pas attention, j'avais d'autre chose plus préoccupante en tête que de consacré du temps à ces gens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'arrivai difficilement devant la maison. Je me tenue au portail le fermant doucement. Il y avait de la lumière, les jumeaux ne doivent pas encore dormir. J'espère ne pas les voire pour ne pas les inquiété. Mais, une fois le portail passé, je n'avais plus rien à quoi me tenir.

Je marchai vite en tentant de trouver un équilibre que je n'ai pas. Je m'écroule, me relève et me ré-écroule. Je dû rampé jusqu'à la porte. Je me relève en appuyant sur la poigner, fessant en sorte de ne pas l'ouvrir tant que je n'étais pas levé.

Debout, j'ouvrir la porte, et ferma en me tentant toujours à ce bout de fer.

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI. T'A VU TON ÉTAT !? »

Je me retourne, ayant reconnue la voix du frère me parlant. Encore une fois c'est loupé comme discrétion. Jaicke me sera dans ses bras, je restai debout grâce à sa prise n'ayant moi-même rien pour me tenir. Il eut un sursaute.

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! **T'EST FRIGORIFIER !** Je comprends pourquoi tu trembles.»

Je tremblais c'est vrai mais pas de froid, mes lèvre était violette et mes ongle aussi. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Seulement c'est de tristesse que je tremble. Mais Jaicke ne le savais pas, je cachais la seul preuve que j'ai pleuré, mes yeux. Il me lâcha et hurla.

« JACK ACTIVE L'EAU CHAUDE ! »

« Je l'ai fait au moment où j'ai entendu la porte se fermer. »

Il faut croire, je n'avais pas fermé la porte délicatement. Mes jambes, tremblant, me fis tombé, je n'avais plus d'équilibre. Jaicke me voyant, se précipita sur moi pour m'empêcher de me cogner la tête. Il me rattrapa, s'assis à genou pour m'allonger sur celle-ci.

« JACK ! VIENS M'AIDER ! »

J'entendis des pas venir vers nous. Il avait une démarche moyenne. Je ne bougeais plus, Jaicke me maintenue sur ses genou, je ne voulais pas y bouger, sa chaleur était agréable. Je fermis les yeux de fatigue. J'entendu Jaicke me dire de ne pas m'endormir, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, j'étais déjà partir. Il hurla.

« **VITE JACK !** »

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Jaicke_

« **VITE JACK !**»

« Qu'est qui passe, tu ne sais rien faire sans moi ? »

Il arriva un peu plus vite, il vit Sonnyus sur mes genoux. Son visage a perdu son sourire, il ressemblait au miens actuellement. Jack courus jusqu'à nous.

« **BORDEL ! QU'EST QUI EST ARRIVÉ !?** »

« Je n'en sais rien, il est geler de partout. »

Jack toucha Sonnyus au visage. Il retira sa main rapidement.

« A LA VACHE ! C'EST VRAI QU'IL EST GÉLER ! Il faut l'amener à la salle de bain. »

Jack porta Sonnyus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je le suivie et arrive dedans, je voyais un bain déjà prêt. Il avait laissé l'eau coulé depuis l'arrivée de Sonnyus.

« Installe-le dans la baignoire, moi je vais aller chercher les couvertures. »

Jack n'a jamais réussie à déshabiller Sonnyus. Il fessait un blocage, pour un médecin c'est assez bête. Du coup, à chaque fois, c'est moi qui mis colle. Même la première fois, quand on s'était affronté.

Je déshabillai Sonnyus et l'installa dans notre baignoire, il eut un splache. L'eau déborda de la baignoire et il en avait partout mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Je le maintenue dans le bain, Jack reviens me disant que les couvertures sont prêt. On alterna, pour ne pas que Sonnyus tombe dans la baignoire et se noie, j'allais à la cuisine, préparer un petit quelque chose qu'il allait lui remettre en forme. Je me dépêchai, je n'avais jamais été aussi angoissé depuis maintenant bien longtemps, depuis _sa_ mort.

Une fois fini, je retournais à la salle de bain, mais il n'y avait plus Sonnyus.

J'appelai Jack pour savoir où il était, il l'avait mis dans sa chambre. Je me dirigeai en courant presque. Il l'avait en nicher dans les couvertures.

« Il est en hyper-tension, il a dû subir une dur épreuve. »  
« Tu croies que sa vie est en danger ? »  
« Ça n'étonnerais…Je vais l'examiner et voire ce qui ne va pas. »  
« Tu veux qu'on le prévient demain ? »  
« Qui ? »

Je le regardais d'un air, « ne me prend pas pour un débile ».

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais l'examiner et le remettre d'aplomb en un rien de temps. »

Je sortis sous sa demande, je m'installai sur le canapé, regardant le téléphone, je me posais la question de savoir si je devais appeler ou non. J'ai confiance en mon frère, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas pratiqué, et la dernière fois j'avais appris la pire des nouvelles, même si j'ai compris maintenant que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je décidais de lui en parler demain, en attendant je repensais à cette journée et cherchais à savoir ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état. Je fis les cent pas avant de me rattaché à la seul chose que je peux faire dans ce moment, la cuisine. Il faut que je me détende.

J'allai préparer un bon plat, pour que quand Sonnyus se réveille, il puisse se nourrir correctement. Je me mis au travail, cela marcha j'étais moins anxieux. Jack viens dans la cuisine, attire par l'odeur sans doute, il avait fini son examen.

« Tu dois vraiment t'inquiète pour te mettre aux fourneaux dans un tel moment»  
« Tu as fini ?….Alors ? »  
« Son état est stable et il n'a rien de bien, physiquement, mortel. »

Je m'arrêtais de faire la cuisine, je pose le couteau et me retourna. Jack avais compris mes actions. Il me fit signe de m'assoir, le fessant le premier, je coupe le feu et m'installe. Un silence s'installa et aucun de nous ne voulions commencer.

Jack ne voulais pas m'inquiété et je ne voulais pas poser de question de peur de la réponse. Quelque minute passa et je commençai à poser ma question, pour prouver à Jack, et à moi-même, que j'étais prêt à tous entendre.

« Physiquement ? »

Il prit une grande respiration et commença son explication, le message était bien passée.

« Il n'est pas en danger, je tiens à ce que tu gardes bien ça en tête. »

Je lui fis signe de la tête. Il pouvait commencer

« Il avait les os des mains et de la jambe droite brisés… »

Je fis une tête dé plus surpris durant sa nouvelle, il continua son explication ne me regardant pas

« …mais il a l'air de s'être soigner par je ne sais quel manière à la vas-vite. En le regardant de plus près j'ai constaté qu'il était couvert de bleus. Je ne serai dire ce qu'il a traversé mais ça n'a pas été facile pour lui…. »  
« Attend tu as dit que ses os ont été brisé mais qu'il s'est soigner ? »  
« Oui, car sinon il serait mort dans la rue, n'ayant pas la possibilité de venir ici. Je n'ai pas d'explication à ce phénomène… »  
« Arrêtons de tourner autour de pot et répons moi franchement, est-ce qu'ils se sont réveillé ? Et si oui on doit l'appeler. »

Je venais de trouver une raison pour Jack qu'on devait appeler Madara.

« Je pense plus qu'ils ont eus un sursaute. Et avec le chakra qu'il avait produit, ils l'ont soigné en remettant ses os en place et le cicatrisant, mais dans ce cas le pire est à prévoir. »

Je regardais Jack avec étonnement, je ne voyais pas les problèmes, car il y a l'air d'en avoir plusieurs. Il éclaira ma lanterne.

« Si il a été guéris de cette manière, alors il faudra que je surveille sa main car un soin dû au chakra, s'il n'est pas provoqué par une expert, peut provoquer de grave lésions. Je serai curieux de savoir la situation dans laquelle il devait se trouver pour avoir réussie à les faire sursauter. »  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il les fait exprès Jack. »

Il avait l'air de partir dans un plaisir salace comme à son habitude quand une situation l'intéresse. Je le ressens revivre ces dernier temps. Il s'est « calmé » et a continuer sur un point qui me rassura.

« J'avais compris qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, j'ai ouvert ses paupières, et je peux de certifier que ses yeux ne sont pas « ouvert » »

Il avait retrouvé son état du début, son sourire était maintenant derrière celui d'une personne qui avaient peur. Il a quelque chose qu'il ne dit pas, je lui fis remarquer. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

« **Physiquement** il va bien. »

Je compris où il voulait en venir.

« Et psychologiquement ? »  
« Il est au plus mal, il n'a pas vraiment la volonté de se battre. Il a fait une crise dû à son stresse. »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et il me répondit par ce qu'il devait me dire depuis le début.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose, mais si ça ne marche pas il faudra l'appeler. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tenté avant de me parler ? »  
« Il est dans un état de léthargies, il va falloir envoyer à son cerveau un signal. J'ai tenté mais il faut un plus grand signal. »  
« Un plus grand signal ? »

Il regardait le couteau que je venais de poser, Il n'était pas venu à cause de l'odeur mais pour prendre un couteau, espérant ne pas me trouver. Mais j'étais là et je l'ai tout de suite « agressé » avec mes questions. Je le regardai en lui fessant comprendre qui en était hors de question.

Nous parlions sans nous agressé un mot, simplement grâce à nos regards. Cette échange dura quelque second. Pour moi ça ressemblais à ça.

« Il faut essayer, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »  
« Il en est hors de question. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en n'a déjà. »  
« Jaicke, je comprends ton point de vue, mais plus on attend et plus il risque quelque chose de sérieux. Il va peut-être avoir plus mal que maintenant mais ce sera que durant une seconde, il se relèvera et il ira mieux. Mais si je ne fais rien, il aura toujours la même douleur certes, mais elle dura très longtemps, et elle pourrait le tué. »

Je dû me rendre à l'évidence, mon frère a raison, je me retourne et pris le couteau, mon frère resta immobile, il devait penser que je prenais le couteau pour l'éloigner de lui. Il se décrispa après que je lui tends le manche.

Au moment de prendre le manche j'agresse à Jack une phase simple de quelque mot, mais qu'il lui fit bien comprendre le message sérieux.

« S'il ne va pas mieux après ça, je te jure que je te le ferai payer. »

Il prit le couteau et sortis de la cuisine, il savait de quoi je voulais parler, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux, mais avant qu'il ne sorte de la cuisine. Je lui révélais mon intention principale quel que soit la situation future.

« Jack, demain je parlerais à Madara… »

Il arrêta ses pas en direction de la chambre, il resta dos à moi, mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait, je savais ce qu'il pensait en cette instant.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aurais préféré que non, mais nous somme à la base là pour protéger Sonnyus, et dans un cas comme celui-là on doit le prévenir. »

Jack ne dis rien et continua son chemin.

On était là pour protéger Sonnyus, et prévenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ça c'est ce qu'il est écrit sur le papier, mais dans la vraie situation on aurait préféré évité, on aurait préféré qu'il n'ait jamais à subir cela mais en connaissant son passée on savait déjà que c'était impossible pour lui d'être aimé, du moins par peu de gens.

J'avais vu qu'il avait serré le couteau de tous ses force avant de continuer son chemin. Si avais toujours serré autant le couteau, je l'aurai arrêté sur le champ, de peur qu'il se venge sur Sonnyus mais il avait desserré son emprise, il devait penser, comme moi, que Sonnyus était plus qu'une mission, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Madara.

Il partit, je me remis aux fourneaux. Un silence pesant était présente, il durait longtemps, trop longtemps. Je m'éloignai de mes fourneau et pris un couteau ranger sur l'égouttoir de l'évier, je me préparais au pire des scénarios.

#_Je me serai trompé ?! Jack tu n'as pas fait ça !_#

Je me dirigeai vers en chambre et arrive en vitesse devant celle-ci mais un bruit m'arrête.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Sonnyus_

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** »

Je venais de me réveiller après avoir fait un cauchemar horrible, et il continuait en voyant ma main saigner et Jack tenant le couteau, j'eus tout de suite le réflexe de me reculer et de me préparer à combattre. Mais je remarquai un détail qui immobilisa, j'étais nu.

« **MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI, POURQUOI JE FINIE TOUJOURS À POIL !** »

Je cache mon entrejambe de mes mains. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Jaicke qui venait, une main dans le dos, il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il me regarda, je vis que ces yeux étaient un peu humides. Jack le regarda aussi, mais ce n'était pas de la surprise que je voyais sur son visage, mais l'étonnement, cachant ce qui serait pour moi de la colère.

« Tu es enfin réveiller, le repas est prêt. »

Jack sortis en entendant la nouvelle, il avait toujours faim, je remarquais qu'il n'était plus soule ce qui m'étonna, je me demandais combien de temps s'est passée. Jack se recula pour le laisser passer en premier dans la salle à manger.

Je regardais Jaicke resté dans l'entrer, je lui fis remarquer que je ne pouvais pas venir tous de suite, au vus de ma nudité. Il comprit et ferma la porte, j'entendis des pas après quelque seconde.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller avec ma seule main, évitant de salir mes vêtements de sang. J'avais une faim de loup, je ne pouvais pas refuser un bon repas de Jaicke. Durant mon habillage et mon parcours jusqu'à la salle à manger, je me demandais ce que j'allais leur dire et appréhendais les questions. Ils ne posaient pas de question habituellement, mais là je le sentais venir. Arrivé à la salle à manger, Jack me demanda ma main en sang. Je lui donne et sentis des picotements sur ma plait alors qu'il l'a désinfecte et passe un bandage.

J'entendis Jaicke demande à ce qu'on s'installe de la salon. Je pris place, Jaicke amena la nourriture et je remarquai qu'il ne fessait pas le jeu habituel de savoir qui allais faire la vaisselle. Normalement on le fait tout le temps et même que quelque fois j'aide Jack en choisissant un clone et lui le vrai, je ne saurais dire comment mais j'avais toujours l'instinct de choisir le vrai. En même temps, et je le remarque qu'au milieu du repas,

#_Jack mange plus habituellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _#

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Vous appréhender votre rendez-vous avec le passeur ? »

Jaicke me répondu directement, il n'avait pas laissé le temps a son frère de comprendre la question.

« Non c'est pas avec le passeur qu'on appréhende. »

Je fus étonné de sa réponse,

#_il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre ?#_

Jack se décida enfin à parler, mais ses mot, bien qu'il les ait choisie avec soin, au vu du silence qui avais laissé, me fis regret son silence.

« Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Je savais qu'il me poserait la question, mais je ne m'étais toujours pas préparer de réponse. Je ne répondu donc rien.

« Sonnyus, tu es arrivé arriver 5 heure après nous. Tu es tombé dans une crise d'angoisse pendant une heure. J'ai dû te planté un couteau pour réactivé tes fonctions. Alors qu'est qui s'est passé ? »  
« Laisse-le il a subi une dur épreuve, ne vas pas le refaire chuter. »  
#_Merci Jaicke, tu me laisse ainsi le temps de trouver une réponse._#  
« Facile à dire pour toi. Tu as fait à manger pour te calme. Tu as aussi peur que moi. Ne le cache pas. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Sonnyus, il faut absolument que tu nous parle. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »  
#_Il a raison, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était surtout après ce que je veux leur demander_#

Jaicke et Jack se disputait sur le fait que Jack m'ai « agressé ». Je pris la parole les fessant s'arrêté.

« D'accord je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passée… »  
« APRÈS AVOIRE MANGER ! »

Jaicke venais de me couper sentant que j'allais me lancer, Jack lui fis la remarque mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui le principal, dans mon état, est de manger.

Le repas passa sans problème, je mangeais tranquillement, je n'avais jamais eus aussi faim pensant ne jamais m'arrêté, heureusement que les jumeau ne mangeais pas vraiment, il était plus là pour m'accompagner. Le diner passer, je débarrasse la table espérant ainsi retardé le moment de tout leur raconté.

Mais rien à faire, Jaicke invoqua plusieurs clones. Ils prient les assiettes de mes mains et débarrassa la table avant même que je ne réalise qu'ils sont plusieurs. Mais autre chose me viens en tête pour échapper à l'interrogatoire.

« Bon, bah il faut que je fasse la vaisselle. »

Je pensais avoir trouvé une échappatoire, mais à peine au seuil de la porte vers la cuisine, Jack me pris le poignet et me tira, ou plutôt projeta, en arrière.

Je n'eus le temps de me défendre, ou même de m'arrêter. J'atterris sur Jaicke, placé derrière moi qui me réceptionne et, pensant être sauvé, me reprojet dans le canapé.

« Bien tu commences ? »

Jaicke me fis son souris qui fais si peur à Jack et je comprends pourquoi.

Ensemble les jumeaux pouvaient être les meilleurs…amis, mais aussi les pires personnes en moins de trois seconde. Je pris une grand respiration, non pas pour retarder, ça c'était foutue, mais pour me donner le courage de tout raconté.

« Asseyez-vous je pense en avoir pour longtemps. »

Jaicke tente une chaise à Jack et s'assoie, Jack suivis son mouvement.

Il me fit signe de commencer. Je réfléchissais à savoir comment commencer, alors je préférais prendre les devants et imposer ma seul condition.

« Je voudrais que vous ne m'interrompez pas. Je risque de ne pas réussie a reprend ma lancer. »

Jack regarda Jaicke et moi aussi, il se sentit viser après coup.

« Tu as mangé, pour moi c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant commence. »

Je pris une respiration et commença, j'avais pris comme début le fais que je suis monté sur scène pour la troisième fois.

Il savait déjà cette partie de l'histoire, mais ils ne m'interrompaient pas. Et ils ont bien fais car il connaissait l'histoire en apparence, et moi comme je ne savais pas comment raconté l'histoire, je racontai tous, mes sentiment à ce moment, l'effet quel m'avais fait, tous. Je voulais tout raconter de peur d'oublier quelque chose.

Je raconte comment j'ai eus les os briser, ils eurent des têtes des plus surpris, je les comprends moi-même je l'étais à ce moment. Je raconte mon état secondaire, il semblait complètement passionné par cette partie de mon histoire, je racontais tous ce que je savais, voyant que les questions allaient être posées sur cette partie.

Je raconte le fais que j'ai veillé sur la fille, n'ayant pas dit que c'était Nina… enfin La Princesse Nina. J'ai raconté la discussion qu'on eut le gardiens-ninja et le salarié. Ils étaient scotché à mes parole, pas comme avec mon état secondaire, mais plus comme moi à ce moment, il cherchait à prendre le maximum d'information pour chercher une réponse a me donné, car comme moi, il savait qu'ils allaient avoir droit à des questions.

Je passe sur leur réaction après, moins important même s'ils fessaient des têtes de surprit quand je leur ai dit pour la flèche qu'elle s'est pris pour moi, pour me concentrer sur ma rencontre avec Balieur et ses révélation.

Le fait que la fille soit Nina, qu'il avait réussie à me mettre ko alors que je n'ai pas vu un seul signe, le fais de sa mise en garde contre ce qu'il m'attente…. Le fait que je lui ai promis une revanche et que j'irai chercher la princesse, leur annonçant à ce moment l'identité de la fille et son avenir par ma faute.

Jaicke à voulus poser une question, mais Jack la compris et l'a regardé avec son air « Tu dis quelque chose, je te butte. » Du coup, Jaicke n'avais rien dis. Je ne le remarque pas sur le moment, car j'arrive à la fin.

« Il… m'a …dis qu'il …vous saluait. »

J'avais les yeux humides, je mouillais mon tee-shirt, de larme, la tête penché. Je ne continuais pas. Il avait compris mon état de stresse. Et comment j'ai pu être transforme en légume. Le temps tant redouté arrivé, celle des questions. Mais ils me laissaient le temps de respirer et de sécher mes larmes. Je me sens misérable et ils l'on remarquer. Ils me poseront chacun une question, c'est Jaicke qui commence.

« Tu peux décrire ce que tu as ressentie en passant en cette état secondaire. »  
« De la puissance, j'avais l'impression que le temps autour de moi c'était ralentie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais si je l'avais eu à ce moment, je l'aurais sauvé…. »  
« Et après ? »

C'est Jack qui venais de parler, il avait posés la question sur un problème que je voulais éviter, alors je répondis ce qui me passais par la tête qui se trouvait être baissés.

« Je l'a protègerais, utilisant la puissance que vous m'avez donné et aller me donner. »  
« Tu comptes aller la sauver en même temps qu'on vas voler le vase où tu veux le faire à un autre moment ? »

Je répondis tac au tac.

« Quand je serai prêt. Mais il faut que ce soit avant le vase de sous-chêne. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne veux pas que le plan du vase tombe à l'eau par ma faute. »

Je restai tête baissée, ma voix fut faible. Il eut un silence, un silence qui dura une éternité pour moi. Jusqu'à que je relève la tête en entendant Jack.

« Si c'est ça on n'a cas d'aider, comme ça si jamais on échoue, ce ne sera pas de ta faute mais notre faute. T'est partant ? »

Je restai bouche bée je n'y croyais pas.

#_Jack vient vraiment de dire qu'il allait m'aider ?_#

« D'accord, mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ou plutôt deux… »

Il était resta fixé à mes lèvres. Il sembler savoir ce que je voulais leur demander, mais préférais me l'entendre dire.

« Je voudrai… Que vous m'entrainer… »

Jaicke voulais me dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps.

« …Avec plus t'intensité. »

Il fut surpris de ma demande, ou peut-être est-le fait que mes yeux ne montrait pas de larme mais ma détermination, je continuais sur ma lancer.

« Je sais que vous me ménager, que vous n'y aller pas à fond. Mais je veux que vous arrêtiez. Après avoir vu le niveau de Balieur, je sais que je ne suis pas capable de le battre avec mon niveau mais dans trois semaine, même si vous voudrez m'en empêcheriez, je le combattrais et je vais le battre. »

Jaicke se décida enfin sans être interrompu, je savais qu'il voulait me faire revenir sur ma décision.

« Ce ninja…Balieur, il est très puissant, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu vas pouvoir le battre... »

Je baissais la tête.

#_Alors Jaicke ne croyais pas que je pourrais le battre, je suis aussi nul que ça. Et Jack n'a pas l'air de vouloir le contredire. C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient m'accompagner, c'est pour m'aider à combattre Balieur. Il ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire seul._ #

Jaicke avais remarqué ma déprime.

« Sonnyus, avant de déprimé tu devrais écouter jusqu'aux bout. »

Je relevais la tête, je devais prouver que j'étais fort, en commençant par affronter leur remarque sur ma faiblesse.

#_JE DOIS DEVENIR PLUS FORT_.#

« Comme je disais, tu ne pourras pas le battre… Avec cette mentalité. Tu dois commencer par arrêté de regretter et remonter la pente. Tu as été faible et pourtant, tu es prêt à te battre et devenir plus fort, tout ça rien que pour aider… une personne que tu ne connais pas, prêt a affronté un ninja de notre niveau… »

Jack se mis à tousser, plus pour faire remarquer à son frère son erreur qui le regarde

« … Je corrige, d'un niveau supérieur au tien, mais pas au notre… »

Jack souris tous fier, ne voyant pas que son frère a juste rajouté ça pour lui.

« …qui est prêt à te tuer à la moindre occasion. Alors commençons par faire un teste. Dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça a la sauver ? »

Je pris une grand respiration, et lui lança sa réponse.

« Car elle est comme moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu, au même titre que elle non plus pour moi, mais je ne peux pas reste impassible devant ça. »

Je voulais baisser ma tête mais je devais « remonter la pente » comme dis Jaicke. Jack me pris l'épaule semblant très sérieux

« Sonnyus, tu sais la vie de ninja… ce n'est pas comme les conte de fée… On ne combat pas le mal. On ne tue pas des bandits, et on ne sauvegarde pas la justice… regarde nous, on est des ninjas et pourtant dans quelque semaine on va voler un vase. J'étais prêt a tué pour l'avoir. À foutre le feu au village… Pourtant on est acclamé par beaucoup. »  
« Je sais ça mais… »  
« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Sonnyus c'est la dur réalité. Chaque étudiant dans une académie sait ceci. Si on te donne la mission de tué quelqu'un, tu le fais et tu es acclamé par ton donateur de mission et détesté pas la famille de la victime. Ton chemin est remplie de noirceur, tu verras des choses bien pires, des violeurs, des tueurs, des sous-merdes. Seulement tu n'es pas un héros, tu es ninja et ton boulot est de profiter de ce monde de haine pour t'enrichir. »

Je savais tous cela, je vivais déjà avec ce principe durant mes vol, seulement il semblerait que j'ai fermé les yeux sur cette partie du contrat. Jaicke a raison sur le fait que je ne pourrais rien faire contre Balieur dans mon état actuel. Son test m'a ouvert les yeux, il changea de sujet, voyant que le message de Jack est bien passé.

« Tu voulais nous demander autre chose ? »  
« Oui. »

Je voulais, mais je vois déjà leur réaction, je ne trouvais pas le courage.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt à en parler avec ce qu'il vient de t'arriver on peut comprendre. On va te laisser. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller à notre rendez-vous. »

Je sursautais en me rendant compte de l'heure, six heure du matin, j'avais passé une nuit blanche et pourtant j'étais tellement angoisser que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortir de la pièce.

#_Si je ne dis rien ils vont partir, et je ne pourrais plus jamais me lancer. Comment je peux progresser si, à peine commencer, je veux abandonner. Ils doivent me prendre pour une grande gueule. Moi-même je me trouverais ainsi. Si je me voyais…_#

Je regardai autour de moi et trouva mon bonheur. Je me levis et alla face au miroir. Les jumeaux s'arrêta, surpris de me voire partir vers l'objet comme ça. Je ne les voyais plus, je ne voyais que le miroir et le reflet que j'y vis me fis éprouve une sorte de dégoute. Je ne pouvais pas me regardé en face. Je détournai le regarde

#_Comment je peux sauver Nina ainsi ? Je dois changer maintenant_#

Je me forçai à regarder le miroir, je me sentis comme _Dorian Gray_. Je regardais ce miroir et je vis mon âme à travers lui. Je reste plusieurs minutes ainsi.

Les jumeaux partis se préparer, je ne compris mon absence que quand j'entendis Jaicke m'appeler, s'inquiétant, je n'avais pas bougée d'un centimètre. Je me tournis vers Jaicke et lui, il fut tout de suite surpris.

« JACK VIENS VITE ! »  
« JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME PRÉPARER… »  
«** JACK ! **»

Il comprit que c'était important car j'entendis Jack courir, je ne demande pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Je voulais que Jack viens aussi.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, il me vit et compris l'inquiétude de Jaicke, pour la première fois, je fessais peur au deux jumeaux une chose que je ne pouvais pas croire en état normal. Mais j'étais différent, j'étais décidé.

« Sonnyus … »

Jack me parlais, histoire de faire arrêter ce silence installé par ma faute.

« Je veux vous demander une dernier chose. »

Il sembla sur leur garde mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas.

« Je pense que vous deviez vous assoir. »

Je leur montrais une chaise.

« C'est gentil, mais je crois qu'on va rester debout. »

Je fus vexé par leur remarque. Et eux il semblait plus sur leur garde, prêt à me sauter dessus.

#_Qu'est qui vous arrive ?_#

Je fus étonné de leur comportement. Cela n'échappa à Jaicke, qui perdit sa posture de garde. Il tentait la tête à l'oreille de son frère. Après quelque seconde, Jack perdis aussi sa posture de garde.

« Je vais m'habiller rapidement. »

Jack repartis en vitesse, il était en caleçon. Et revient après quelque seconde. Pendant ce temps Jaicke me parlais d'une manière que je qualifierais de bizarre.

« Sonnyus, je peux m'assoir ? »

Je lui fis signe que oui. Il s'assit et continua sur sa lancer.

« Tu vas bien, tu as l'air… d'être diffèrent, _même très diffèrent_. »

Les derniers mots était dit à voix basse, je les entendu malgré tous.

« Je suis juste décidé. »

Jack revient, son frère lui montre une chaise à côté de lui. Je restai debout, Jack semblai tendu en allant s'asseoir. Je fus plus que curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient. Mais Jaicke trouvais les mots pour tous changer, il parlait à son frère.

« Il est « décidé ». »  
« Hein… »  
« Il…est… « décidé ». »

Il fit un mouvement de tête dans ma direction. Cela fit baisser la tension. Qui remonta rapidement quand Jaicke demande ce que je voulais.

« Je veux une réponse a cette question, je veux que vous ne preniez aucun détournement, je veux une réponse claire. »  
« Très bien tu l'aura. »

Jaicke regarda son frère, il fit la même remarque.

« C'est avec lui que vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Il eut une blanc, il ne s'attendait pas une question de ce style. Je fus patient et les laissais prendre la parole quand il se sentit prêt. Il est 6heure 30 ils doivent bientôt partir.

#_J'espère qu'ils ne me font pas languir pour partir sans rien répondre_.#

Je perdis patience après avoir pensé à cette hypothèse.

« **ALORS ?!** »

Il se regarda tous les deux, ce fis un signe de la tête, et se retourna dans ma direction.

« Ça va changer quoi, si on te répond oui ? »  
« **Que mon frère ne veux pas me voir et préfère envoyer des amis pour me surveiller !»  
**« Ton frère et nous on est loin d'être amis, et d'ailleurs on ne risque pas de l'être un jours. »

Jack venais de parler, il n'aime vraiment pas Nii-san

« Je viens avec vous… »

« Non ! »

Je me retourne, je ne leur avais pas laissé le choix. Jaicke éclaira ma lanterne.

« Tu te poses beaucoup de question et c'est normal, je le ferais aussi si Jack me fessait la même chose… »

Jack se tourna vers lui.

« …Seulement, sache que ton frère a beaucoup de chose à faire de son côté, il est partie par obligation. Et s'il nous a demandé de te surveiller, car oui c'est lui qui a demandé, c'est car il est dans une affaire qui demande beaucoup de sérieux et s'il te voit. Il risque de ne pas s'en remettre et, n'ayons pas peur des mots, de mourir. Je connais ton frère depuis… »

Il se tourna vers son frère, lui demande de remplir sa phrase.

« 1748 jours, soit 4 ans 9 mois 1 semaine et 7 jours. »

#_On dirait que leur rencontre avec lui les ont marqué._#

« Merci… Enfin et je peux te dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi attentionné pour quelqu'un, il te considère vraiment comme quelqu'un de sa famille. »  
« Et vu comme ils sont peu. »

Jack avais rajouté ces mot, Jaicke le regardais. Il était d'accord avec lui, ça ce voyais mais il doit lui reprochée de me l'avoir dit.

C'est vrai que, en regardant dans ces affaire, pour lire l'un de ses livre. Je suis tombé sur son arbre généalogique et j'avais vu qu'il n'était plus beaucoup. Je me souviens de ce moment, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de le lire, Nii-san est arrivé dans sa chambre, il avait l'habitude de me voire comme ça sur son lit. Je savais que j'allais me faire grondé mais qu'à la fin on serait plus proche, car sa finie toujours comme ça. Mais pas à ce moment.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Des années en arrière.**_

« Nii-san c'est ton arbres généalogique ? »

Il regardait le bazar que j'avais mis, il devait ce dire qu'il n'avait pas encore réussie a bien me cacher ses affaire. Je voyais déjà la scène.

#_«_ _Sonnyus, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrête de fouiller dans mes affaire ? »_

_« Autant de fois que je l'ai fait Nii-san »_

_On souris et je l'aide à ranger ses affaires à terre dans ses sacs, mais en bordelle. Et après que je sois sortie, il revient me voire après plusieurs heure et me redonne le bouquin que j'avais pris, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. On rigolerait et je recommencerais, car pour moi c'était un jeu très amusant, et pour lui aussi car je trouvais ces affaire avec une très grande facilité, malgré le fait que ce soit un ninja._#

Seulement.

« Nii-san c'est ton arbres généalogique ? »

Il me regarda avec des yeux que je n'avais jamais vus, je perdis le sourire que j'avais. Je crue qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Pourtant je vérifie toujours avant de regarder ses affaires. Il était heureux jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'ai son arbre généalogique.

Je voulu lâcher le livre et ranger, mais pas le temps de m'en rendre compte. Il arrive en quatrième vitesse devant moi, me regarde avec ses yeux noir commençant à jaunir, ça lui arrivais quand il était très en colère.

Il m'a dit un jour que si jamais je le voyais avec ses yeux, il y a une seul et unique règle que je dois a tous prie respecter.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je ris avec Nii-san en me souvenant comment il c'était débarrasser des trois gars qui m'avais attaqué et qu'il avait tué en ne bouchant aucun muscle, c'est mal mais je jubile à chaque fois que je me rappel. Il sourit mais me coupe en semblant changer de sujet.

« Sonnyus, si jamais un jour tu me vois avec des yeux qui jaunis… »  
« Je tente de le refaire »

Je ne prenais pas au sérieux à ce moment ce qu'il me disait, je ne pensais pas qu'il me parlait sérieusement.

« Sonnyus, je suis sérieux si jamais tu vois mes yeux jaunir, je veux que tu respect cette règle… **cours et ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux **»  
« Comme quand on joue à chat ? »  
« Non, cette fois il faut que tu cours sans jamais t'arrêté. Si jamais ils sont jaunes, Je ne pourrais plus te protéger. »

C'est à ce moment que j'avais compris qu'il était sérieux, Nii-san m'a toujours protéger, et il ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de sécurité.

« Tu veux que je m'enfuis ? »  
« Oui, n'hésite pas. Cours et va ailleurs durant un temps. Va voir le passeur, il te donnera un boulot. »  
« Nii-san tu me fais peur. »  
« Promet-moi que tu le feras. »

De peur je lui répondis que je lui promettais.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mais à ce moment, alors que ces yeux jaunis, tous ce que je trouve à faire, c'est dire.

« Nii-san…tes ye...ux. »

Il se trouve en face de moi, je tenais le parchemin où était son arbre généalogie. Je tremblai.

« Excuse-moi Nii-san je te jure que je vais ranger. »

Il prit le parchemin et me l'arracha des mains. Il le jeta derrière lui, dans le bazar. À ce moment, je me reculai, mais je fus bloquer par la tête du lit. Ce qui se passa ensuite, je m'en souviendrais tous ma vie.

J'avais peur, très peur.

« Nii-san laisse-moi partir. Rappelle-toi, tu m'as dit que je devais partir à ce moment. Tu voulais que le passeur me donne une mission, je risque d'être en retard. »

Pendant que je parlais je tentai de partir mais il me prit par le poignet alors que je le contournais, et me tira, je n'ai pas réussie à partir et c'était trop tard, ses yeux était jaune. Et si je vois leur couleur ça veut dire que je le regardais dans les yeux.

Je fus immobiliser, projette dans un autre monde. Je cherchais un moyen de partir, mais tous ce que je vis c'était du feu et du sang, tout le monde autour de moi mourrais et tous les tueurs ne se concentrait plus que sur moi.

Ils me sautaient tous dessus et moi, immobilisé, je me prenais leurs armes de plein fouet. J'hurlais de douleur, rien ni personne ne venais et plus le temps passait et plus j'avais des épées qui m'arrivais dessus, je ne mourais pas, mais je souffrais plus.

Et d'un coup, rien. Je me retrouvais comme si de rien n'était, la douleur comme seul preuve de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Je pensais que c'était un mauvais rêve, mais non C'était le début. J'ai revécue trois fois cette scène et je me suis réveiller en sursaute et priais pour être bel et bien réveillé. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'on moment de me réveiller j'avais hurlé, Nii-san m'avais entendu et est allée directement dans la chambre. Je le vit arrivé et il s'approcha de moi.

J'hurlais que j'étais désolé de ce qu'il est arrivé, que je ne le referais plus. Je voulus m'éloigner, mais rien à faire. J'étais coincé dans les draps du lit. Il arriva et me serre dans ses bras.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. Rien de plus. »

Je respectais que j'étais désolé.

« Désolé de quoi, raconte-moi ton rêve. »

Je ne voulais pas, je savais que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Alors je lui dis que je ne me souvenais plus, juste que j'aie eus peur. Et ça ce sentais car j'étais en sueur et je venais de pisser dans le lit.

Je continuais ainsi pendant une semaine, Nii-san, après la première fois, a installé un drap house. Je me levais et je changeais de drap tous les matins, avant que Nii-san ne le vis. Mais il le savait car c'est lui qui fessait la lessive. On a continué comme si cette histoire n'avait pas eus lieux.

Je continuais à chercher dans ses affaires, mais je n'ai plus regardé son arbre généalogique.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Un mois après, jours pour jours, il m'avait fait passer un message. Il m'avait hurlé dessus pour une bêtise, que je suis sûr ne pas avoir fait avec le recul. Il refit le même comportement que quand j'ai regardé son arbre généalogique, je compris à ce moment que je ne devais pas resté là.

Je partis en courant, prenant mes chaussure a la volé et les mis sur le chemin. J'avais accomplie une mission pour le passeur et est revenu 5 heure après « l'accident ».

Nii-san était là assis sur le canapé a se repose avec un rouleau à la main, son arbres généalogique. On se regard pendant quelque seconde, je compris qu'il était le responsable de mon cauchemar, mais que je devais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Il m'avait prévenue et moi je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je reprends mes esprit et finis sur une dernière question.

« Jack, Nii-san est-il plus fort que vous deux réunis ?»

J'avais choisie Jack car Jaicke aurais mentis ouvertement pour me faire entendre ce que nous voulions entendre tous les deux style « Il est plus fort que nous sur certain point. ». Alors je demandais à Jack vu qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet.

Il ne répondit pas, il était attaqué sur son amour propre, je pourrais me contenté de son silence comme réponse mais je voulais l'entendre dire car cela m'aurais répondu à une autre question que je ne pouvais pas leur poser.

« Oui, il nous massacrerait avant même qu'on est bougé un doigt et lui un muscle. **T'EST CONTENT DE ME L'ENTENDRE DIRE. »**

Content, non. Car je savais que Nii-san et les jumeaux se sont affronté, car sinon il ne monterait pas sur ses grand chevaux et il ne serait pas qu'il peut tuer quelqu'un rien quand le regardant. Ils devaient partir à leur rendez-vous, je leur demande quand on pourra se ré-entrainé. Il me répond que ce serai mieux demain, je me serais reposer, ce qu'il me demande de faire pendant leur absence.

« Je suis trop stresser, je n'y arriverais pas. »  
« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Jack se rapprocha de moi et me demanda de me tenir droit. Qu'il allait relâcher mes muscle avec une technique et qu'il ira me couché. Jaicke lui demanda s'il allait faire ce qu'il pensait. Il confirma, Jaicke me demande alors de vraiment me tenir droit et ce plaça derrière moi. J'eus peur sur le moment, mais ma vie a souvent été entre leurs mains.

#_Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont tenter de me tuer_.#

Je tendu droit et ferma les yeux à leur demande. J'entendu « _**Gogyo fūin **_» et m'écroula après avoir reçu une souffrance passagère.

_A suivre._


	9. S1: entrainement intensif

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :Vive liken park, ce que j'ecoute en écrivant. Amusez vous bien avec ce chapitre et prévenez si vous trouvez des fautes qui m'aurait échaper.  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = autres

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre IX **_**: **__Entrainement Intensif._

J'ouvre à peine les paupières, j'étais dans le vague. Je regardais le plafond, je refermais les paupières et me rendormir profondément quand je me rappelai de ce que Jaicke disait hier.

_#« C'est avec lui que vous avez rendez-vous ? »  
« Ça va changer quoi, si on te répond oui ? »#_

Je rouvre les paupières en grand, me régressant.

#_Nii-san !_#

Je me relève après avoir regardé mon réveil, 7H30 je ne mettais endormis que trente minutes. Je tentai de me rappeler de ce que les frères m'ont fait mais j'avais les yeux fermés, je ne souvenais que des mots que Jack avais prononcé.

« _**Gogyo fūin **_»

Je me souvenais d'avoir ressentis une douleur, ils ont dis qu'ils allaient détendre mes muscles, tout ce que sa ma fais c'est me provoquer une douleur, encore présente légèrement. Je voulu lever mon haut, pour voir si j'avais quelque chose, mais je ne portais pas de tee-shirt.

#_Ils ne savent pas s'arrêté, mais j'y pense ils sont partis au rendez-vous pour voire le passeur et… Nii-san. Je pourrais très bien les suivre et voire Nii-san distraitement. Jaicke m'a dit que s'il me voyait il risquait de mourir, mais si moi je ne le vois pas, je m'en voudrais tous ma vie._#

J'ouvrai les volets, et fus éclairé par le soleil, légèrement présente. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le placard. Profitant de la lumière, je regardais dans le miroir et ne vis rien sur mon ventre. J'ouvre le placard, plaçant ce problème en arrière-plan. Pas le temps de prendre une douche, je pris mes vêtements habituels. Je sortis de la chambre et partis à la porte d'entrer.

« Salut Sonnyus. Enfin réveiller ? »

Je fus surpris d'entendre quelqu'un, je me retourne, reconnaissance Jack, étonné de le voir là. Il comprit mon désarroi.

« Tu as dormi vingt-quatre heure, on l'a déjà vu. »

Je tombais des nu, j'ai loupé ma chance de le voir même rapidement, même si lui ne pouvais, ou ne voulais, pas me voir.

#_Pourquoi ? Je voulais le voire, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu ? Pourquoi les choses m'échappent à chaque fois.# _

Je ne baisse pas la tête mais les yeux, je devais commencer à prendre l'habitude si je voulais être entrainé intensivement.

« Salut Sonnyus, tu viens déjeuner ? Tu auras besoin de force. »  
« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Il se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu ne lui as pas annonce la nouvel ? »

Il lui fit signe que non.

« De quoi vous parler ? »  
« Disons qu'on a eus une permission…j'en connais une qui va être verte. »

Je ne compris rien de ce qu'il me disait. Ils sourient devant mon incompréhension et me font une traduction rapide.

« Tu vas subir l'entrainement à la dur des « _Ketsueki no oni_ » »

Je souris à cette annonce, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma revanche. Il me demanda de m'assoir et de commencer à manger. Jack s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Tu n'as pas déjà mangé ? »  
« On vient à peine de se lever nous-même. »  
« Ah, c'est étrange. Vous vous êtes accordé une grâce mâtinée ? »

Il sourire tous les deux, apparemment je venais de faire une plaisanterie. Je voulais leur poser quelque question, mais j'avais déjà bien assez de réponse hier. Mon frère est parti pour une affaire, ils le connaissent mais Jack ne l'a pas dans son cœur et surtout il était bien plus fort qu'eux.

Tous se passa bien, une fois finie une bonne douche et m'habillai avec des vêtements que je ne voulais pas abîmer.

« Alors tu as choisi ce que tu préférais ? »

Je me retourne et vis Jack

« Tu as choisie pour les vêtements ? »  
« Actuellement je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important. »  
« Oh là tu te trompes, car entrainement intensif signifie que maintenant t'es journée nous appartient à moi et mon frère. Donc on règle les quelques problème secondaire et ensuit on passe à l'entrainement. »

Jaicke arriva tout de suite après, comme s'il avait tous prévu, avec des sacs poubelles. Il me demanda mon style, je lui montrais et expliquais. Il me posera plein de question sur mon gout vestimentaire, on passa la matinée à ranger mon armoire et à faire une liste.

Après avoir finie, je pris les sacs et les amena à l'entrer, nous étions partie pour sortir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Après un repas assez rapide, Jack et Jaicke me demanda de venir dans l'arène.

« Aujourd'hui on va commencer à t'entrainer au taijutsu, voire si tu as fait des progrès. »

Je me mis en garde et c'est parti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines sont passées sans que je m'en rend compte. C'est après que Jaicke m'ai dit que mon grand combat aurais lieux dans une semaine que j'avais calculé.

Ces deux semaine fus les plus compliquer pour moi, j'y ai appris tous ce qu'il pouvait servir. Le lancer d'arme, le ninjutsu, le genjutsu même. Chaque fois que je réussissais une technique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir toujours plus, les jumeau en fus surpris, c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui demanda à s'en prendre plein la figure alors qu'il est à moitié mort.

Durant mon entrainement, j'avais un repos d'un peu après 3 heures cumulées en plus d'1 heure de repas, cumulé aussi. Jaicke ne faisait plus de grand buffet comme à son habitude, mais des repas rapide, je devais les manger et digérer rapidement.

Je me reposais durant la première semaine avec mes 3 heures de repose. Mais durant la deuxième, m'étant habituer à ce mode de vie et je m'entrainais à maitriser les techniques que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Le plus incroyable fus Jack qui, à la diffèrent des premier jours et de son frère, pris le temps de m'apprendre à me servir d'une arme, et a concentré mon chakra dedans. Je ne fus pas très facile au début, j'ai même détruit l'arme a trop concentré mon chakra dedans. Il m'apprit aussi quelque invocation.

Enfin après deux semaine, je fus en « permission » je décidais de me repose sur le canapé, j'avais droit a trois heure tranquille.

Arriver près du salon, j'entendis le téléphone sonné. Jack et Jaicke était partis dans leur chambre respectif, et moi je voulais juste me reposer, je ne fis pas attention et m'allonge, ça allais rappeler si c'était important. Mais après 3 sonneries, j'en eus marre. Le téléphone étant à côté du canapé, je décroche à moitié somnolent, je voulais vraiment me reposer.

« Hum… »  
« Salut je dérange ? **Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas quand ça sonne ?!** »

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, je ne croyais pas qui était au téléphone. Après plusieurs secondes, il enchaina.

« OHHHH ! TU VAS RÉPONDRE OUI ! QUI ES… »  
« Nii-san… »

Il s'arrêts net, je venais de parler à voix basse, la voix légèrement serrer. Mais il m'avait entendu, c'est lui maintenant qui ne parlais plus.

« Nii-san, c'est bien toi !? »  
« Son…nyus ? »

Je repris mes esprits et parla d'une voix calme et normal, cachant mes sentiment.

« Tu vas bien ? »  
« O…oui, et toi ? »

Je rigolais de l'entendre surpris.

« Je vais bien, tu veux que je te passe un de mes bienfaiteurs ? »  
« Ou… non c'est bon je voulais qu'il te passe un message mais autant que je le fasse moi-même. »  
#_Un message, mon frère veut me dire quelque chose_#

Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi heureux, j'en oublierais presque que je suis fatiguer, si un bâillement ne venais pas en plein milieux.

« Tu es fatigué, je peux rappeler. »  
« NON ! C'est bon je t'écoute. »  
« J'ai un présent pour toi. Pour te féliciter. »  
« Me félicité…de quoi ? »  
« Dis-toi que c'est pour te félicite pour ce que tu as fait pour cette Nina. J'aurai dû de le donner plus tôt, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore prêt. »  
#_Me dire que c'est pour ce que j'ai fait ? Sa veux dire qu'il y a une autre raison…_#  
« Ah ! Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou non ? »  
« Hum… disons que c'est un cadeau un peu spéciale. »  
« Tu viens me le donné ? »

Espérant qu'il me dît oui.

« Désolé mais mieux vaut pas. Je l'ai posé là où je suis actuellement. »  
« Et tu es où ? »  
« Chez moi. »

CLAC. Je venais de raccrocher brutalement, et je partais en direction de la porte.

« Sonnyus, tu sors ? C'était qui au téléphone ? »

Jaicke venais de sortir de sa chambre apparemment en hurlant je l'ai réveillé.

« Nii-san »

Je venais de claquer la porte et partis en direction de ma maison, je ne devais pas le manquer. Je sautai et marcha au mur des bâtiments, je pris le chemin le plus court pour arriver à la maison, je devais à tous prix y aller vite.

Pourquoi ?

S'il a demandé à parler a un frère, c'est pour leur dire qu'un objet m'attend chez moi. Mais si ça se trouve, il voulait aussi leur dire d'attendre avant de le prendre, car s'il habitait chez lui depuis le début, depuis cette réunion, depuis deux semaines, il devait avoir des affaires, et je pourrais très bien, s'il ne les a pas pris, savoir ce sur quoi il travaille en les voyants. J'arrivai à la maison en 3 minutes et 35 secondes, arrondies. Je voulu entrer par la porte, mais elle fut fermé.

#_Curieux, il n'est pas encore parti ?_#

Je décidai donc de passer par la fenêtre arrière. Je me fis distrait, rien pas âme qui vive. J'étais dans ma chambre. Je la laissais entre-ouvert, afin de pouvoir parti ou rentrer, dans le cas présent, rapidement. Personne ne le savais et je réussissais à bien le cacher, la preuve même Nii-san ne l'avais pas vu.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre et me fis distrait. Je connaissais les pièges de la maison par cœur, ce sont des mécanismes qui permet de faire du bruit, légèrement mais suffisant pour qu'un ninja comme Nii-san l'entende.

Je marchais au mur et sauta sur l'autre mur. Les murs sont aussi piéger, en pressant un point un fil se tend et actionne un avertissement pour Nii-san dans sa chambre et la miens, ainsi si ça sonnais je devais me mettre à l'abri et ne jamais sortir sans qu'il ne me dit que je pouvais.

Arrivé près de la porte de sa chambre, je pressai légèrement la poigner et là je vis la fenêtre ouverte. Je me précipitai vers celle-ci pour ne remarquer personne dans l'entourage. Je me retourne et vis un objet sur son lit. Je le regardais il y avait un mot.

« Ne t'ai-je pas appris à ne pas raccrocher au nez des gens ? Sérieusement tu pensais que j'allais rester là à ne pas me douté que tu viendrais ? Enfin félicitation, voici _Kénoiausa._ ce katana est un peu particulier. Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. Et pense à te reposer. »

Je regardais son cadeau, c'était un katana dont le manche état d'un noir pur, avec écrie dessus « **あなたの真実を信じてる**» (crois en ta vérité). Je le pris en main, il fit la taille de mes épaule à mes genou, mais fus très légère.

Sur le manche il y avait une sorte de dessin, un losange en trait fin, qui sur chaque sommet avais des sorte de point épais, ressemblant à des flammes. Et en son centre une autre flamme mais tourné dans l'autre sens. Ce signe je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus où. Je posse l'katana à côté du lit, je la regarderais après avec plus de précision.

Je fis le tour de l'appartement et ne vis rien, pas un seul objet appartenant à Nii-san. Je remarquai que des objets avaient bougé, donc que quelqu'un vivait ici, mais je ne remarquai rien d'autre. Je sentis une odeur dans la cuisine. Une odeur qu'il n'y avait pas au début. Je marchai jusqu'à la cuisine, me préparant à accueillir l'intrus.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et vis quelqu'un d'assis à table, mais ce n'étais pas Nii-san.

« **QU'EST QUE VOUS FAIT ICI ? **»

L'homme releva le visage et me regarda dans les yeux, il avait l'air surpris mais très sûr.

« Tu dois être le propriétaire. »  
« **QU'EST QUE VOS FAIT ICI !?** »  
« On vient s'installer un temps ici, ça te pose un problème ? »

Il tenue ses propose en mettant sa main sur le couteau à côté de lui.

« Vu que vous ne connaissez pas Nii-san, je n'aurai donc aucun regret à vous faire payer votre affront. »

Il eut un souris et fis un léger signe de tête, je compris tout de suite. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me penchai sur la droit et frappa d'un coup de poing dans son ventre. Il se plia en deux, je pris sa tête et la cognai contre le mur dans mon dos. J'entendis l'homme de t'à l'heure se lever, je pris l'homme que j'avais tué, il y avait du sang sur le mur, et m'en servie de bouclier.

Dans son élan le premier planta le second. Je donnai un coup de pied dans mon « bouclier » et les fis tomber tous les deux. Je fus pris dans le dos par une troisième personne, je brisai son emprise en secouent les coudes et en les frappants dans son ventre.

Son emprise brisé, je pris son bras droit, me retourna, le fis tomber en fessant une balayette, saute sur lui en mettant ma mains libre sur sa gorge au moment de tomber, je lui brisai la gorge quand on fut à terre.

Je me retourne et comme prévu le première était relevé et voulu s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Je couru jusqu'à lui, sauta sur la table pour passer à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour lui tomber dessus.

« T'aurais dû te tirer quand je t'en laissais l'occasion »

Je l'ai plaqué à terre, étant sur son dos, je l'empêchais de se lever, je mis mes mains a terre en tentant de rampe et…

« PITIÉ NON ! »

Je lui brise la nuque.

« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les gens de ton genre. »

C'était des voleur-tueur, il ne travaillait pas pour le passeur, car sa règle principal en tant que voleur.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

« Si vous vous fait voir fuyez et abandonner la mission, si vous tué vous ne possédé plus ma protection. »

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Et dans ce cas il y avait un contrat sur votre tête, et le tueur du passeur se chargeait de vous. C'était un ancien garde d'un village, qui avais la mauvais habitude de tué les bandits au lieu de les arrêté, il ne parlait jamais, on dit qu'il a la langue couper en signe de rejet de son village. Enfin dans le cas présent, ils n'avaient pas, ou plus, la protection du passeur.

Je pris le corps et l'amena à la maison, je fermis la fenêtre et remarqua un sceau, mais celui-ci n'était pas activé, n'ayant pas été brisé. Je scellai la fenêtre en activant mon chakra, et je me dirigeai vers les sortis possible, il en existe 4 : la cuisine, la salle à manger, ma chambre, et celle de Nii-san.

Et enfin 3 secrète : une dans chaque chambre et la dernier était celle que Nii-san utilisait pour ranger ses papier et arme. Je n'ai jamais su comme y aller, n'y même son emplacement. Nii-san m'en avais parlé mais je pense plus que c'était histoire de me rassurer, quand j'eu ma période de paranoïa.

Je pensais que des gardes, venant pour moi ou des ninjas pour Nii-san viendrait, qu'ils passeraient à travers les pièges de Nii-san et que celui-ci ne pouvais pas les arrête à cause de leur nombres. C'est très bête, je le réalise maintenant avec le recul.

Une fois tous les entrer scellé, je rassemblai les corps et appela le passeur. Il fut surpris de m'entendre, et pour cause je ne donnais pas signe de vie depuis trois semaine mais il va regretter le son de ma voix.

« C'est quoi cette histoire…Nii-san vous a rendue service et c'est comme ça que vous le remercier ? »  
« Je ne compre… »  
« Faites pas l'innocent ! Des hommes sont rentré chez moi pour me voler et seule vous savez qu'il n'y allait y avoir personne ! »  
« Je t'assure que j'y suis pour rien… »  
« Je l'espère pour vous…car ami ou pas…j'aurais votre tête à la moindre preuve. »  
« Je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai placé ta maison comme intouchable…Sonnyus tu me connais merde, même si je n'ai pas peur de toi, Madara remplie bien son ce rôle. »  
« Espérons… »

Je raccroche et appelle la seule personne qui peut m'aider dans cette situation.

« Allô »  
« Jack, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Après une explication rapide, il m'explique que je devais rassembler les corps dans la cour où il avait les dalles et qu'il arrivait.

#_C'est curieux, je n'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir dit que ma maison possédait une cours avec des dalles…peut être que tous les maisons en ont. #_

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé, encore un peu étonner, je nettoyai et heureusement seul un saigna.

#_Le sang frais est plus rapide à nettoyer que le sang sec._#

Après 30 minutes, il arriva et me débarrassa des corps, très simplement en fait, en y mettant le feu. Les corps brulaient rapidement, et sans produire aucune odeur grâce à un produit que chaque ninja doit connaitre la constitution pour en faire, ou alors savoir où en acheter. C'est ainsi que les ninjas se débarrasse des corps. Je l'appris ainsi pour ma part.

« C'est étrange. »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ils n'auraient pas pu entrer avec tous ces sceau. »  
« Tu crois que c'était des ninjas ? »

Je me réjouissais intérieurement car si c'est vrai, je venais de tuer des ninjas avec une facilité déconcertant.

« Non, ce serai plutôt des ninjas de notre niveau à moi et Jaicke qui faudrait pour réussir à briser ces sceaux et vu comment tu les as battu… »  
« Si tu as une théorie je l'écoute. »

Je voyais où il voulait en venir, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Il haussa les épaules.

« On retourne à l'appartement. »  
« Attend tu avais une théorie à me présenter. »  
« Tu sais où je veux en venir, alors on rentre. »  
« Je prends mon cadeau et j'arrive. »

Il fut surpris de ma réponse, je lui montrai mon katana et partis avec lui, après avoir revérifié les ouvertures et fermé celle de ma chambre, cette histoire ne m'aspirait plus autant confiance en ma cachette. La clé fut sur la porte, c'était celle de Nii-san.

#_Il les a oublié, tant pis pour lui._#

Je les prix et je me dirigeai vers la maison des jumeaux, en ayant ferme derrière moi, bien sûr. Je ne vais pas arrêter de repenser à comment ils sont entrés. Jack m'avais fait comprend que ce ne pouvais être que Nii-san qui avais involontairement laissé ouvert les entrer, mais connaissant Nii-san et sa prudence, je dirais que c'était impossible. Et il ne l'aurait pas fait volontairement juste pour me tester, du moins ce ne serai pas son style, enfin j'espère.

Durant le parcours, Jack eus la bonne idée de faire une course. J'en fus surpris.

« Désolé mais je suis un peu fatigué, je ne me suis pas vraiment reposé avec ce qui viens d'arriver et j'aimerais bien ne pas me fatiguer avant l'heure. »  
« Arrêt de chercher des excuses, met toi sur la ligne de départ. »  
« Mais je suis séri… »  
« SONNYUS ! »

Il me regarda avec ses yeux jaunes comme l'éclaire, je sentais des frissons dans tout mon corps.

#J_e n'ose pas imaginer la vie de son frère. Je me demande qui était le premier arrivé._#

Je cherchais un moyen pour ne pas avoir à courir. Je le trouvais assez vite.

« Je veux bien mais j'ai un katana assez encombrant »  
« Fait voir. »

Je lui passe pour qu'il puisse se rentre compte de sa taille encombrante. Seulement lui avais toujours la course en tête, et une fois que le katana fus en main il courut à toute vitesse, comme pour me le voler. Je le poursuivis et couru comme jamais.

« **JACK REND MOI CE KATANA ! **»  
« Viens le chercher. »

Je courrais après lui, passant sur les toits au début et à travers les gens dans la zone commercial. Ils furent tous surpris, non seulement que je le poursuive, mais aussi de ma tenue. Je portais toujours les mêmes vêtements que j'utilise pour m'entrainer, tee-shirt sans manche et short. Je fus essoufflé de lui courir après, je voulus m'arrêté mais hors de question que je lui laisse mon katana. Je continue, mais je perdis en vitesse.

#_si ça continue je ne pourrais plus le voir_#

Je vis Jack continuer, il se retourna histoire de voir si je le suivais toujours, et passa à coté un stand de boisson et me lança mon katana. Je bousculai les gens ne voulant pas me laisser passer et sauta en prenant appui sur le mur.

J'attrape mon katana en plein vol, et une fois sur le sol, je regardais Jack pour le remercié de me l'avoir rendu. Mais il tenu quelque chose dans sa main, et c'était mon katana. Je regarde ce que j'avais dans les mains, c'était la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait volé sur le stand.

Il me sourit et haussa les épaules. C'est la première fois que je le vis comme ça, je lui rendis son sourire, heureux de le voir comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'avais remonté dans son estime. J'ouvre la bouteille et bu en reprenant mon souffle.

« **HEY ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PAYER ! **»

Je regardais le vendeur, fermis la bouteille et lui balança la bouteille, il le rattrapa, et heureusement sinon il se la serait pris dans la tête.

« Parce que tu me l'aurais vendu ! »

Je souris et repartis, il appela la garde qui arriva assez vite. Je cours jusqu'à Jack, qui m'avais attendu, à sa hauteur on se mit à courir ensemble. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, et moi aussi. Je trouvais ça marrant de voir la garde nous courrir après, comme s'ils pouvaient nous arrêté.

On tourna à l'angle de notre gauche et couru sur les murs sans que personne ne nous voit. Sur le toit, je rigolai doucement de les voir nous chercher. Jack me tendis mon katana. Je le regardais en l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est le vrai. »

Je le repris et nous rentrions, je fus pas mal embêté par la taille du katana. Jack me demanda de lui passer.

« Je n'aime pas me faire avoir deux fois. »  
«Soit pas stupide t'as l'air embêter, je te le rendrai. »

Je ne voulais pas au début, mais quand j'ai faillis trébucher, car mon katana était dans mes jambes, je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Je lui passe et arrivé à la maison il me le rendit.

#_Faut croire qui tiens ses promesse, quand il n'a rien en tête. Je devrais m'en rappeler._#

Arriver, je saluai Jaicke qui était en train de manger.

« Salut, alors tu es devenu si fort que tu as tue ton frère? »

Dans les nuages, je ne compris pas sa plaisanterie.

« Tu es partie en trompe, tu as dit que ton frère avais appelé et une trentaine de minute plus tard, t'appelle en demandant de l'aide pour faire disparaitre des corps. »

J'écoutais à moitiés. Jack ce fis un plaisir d'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passée. Moi de mon côté, je regardais l'heure et voyant qu'il me resta une heure et plus de trente minute. Je décidai d'aller me couché.

« Repose-toi. J'ai hâte de voir ce katana dans tes mains. »  
« Ok… bonne nuit aussi »

Je somnolais début. J'avais utilisé trop de chakra et à peine dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit au-dessus de ma couverture. On croirait qu'ils allaient me laisser dormis, et bien non, une heure et trente minute plus tard. Je fus réveillé de la pire des manières… Au sceau d'eau, geler en plus. Je pris une grand inspiration, et balaya des mains ce qui m'entourais touchant quelque chose, c'était le bras de mon réveilleur.

« **HELLO !** »

Jaicke me sourit et me serra la main qui le toucha. Je regardais l'heure, 15 heures, je regardais Jaicke de mes yeux les plus noirs. Je compris maintenant comment ils faisaient pour ce supporté. Ils sont normaux entre eux, s'envoyant des piques, mais quand ils vont trop loin ils s'en rendent compte en voyant l'autre avec ce regard.

C'est le jeu de «celui qui s'énervera le plus vite. », le but vous l'avez compris, c'est de ne pas s'énervé. Ne me croyez pas, j'étais le meilleur, j'ai toujours gagné.

Je grelotais sur place. Jack me tentais une boisson qui se trouvait à cote de lui. Je la bus cul-sec et fus réchauffer sur le champ, en fait j'étais brulé sur place, je mis ma main sur mon ventre ne bougeant pas quelque seconde.

#_Quel con, pourquoi je l'ai bu comme ça ? _#

« Bon tu te dépêche, j'ai hâte de voir ce katana à l'œuvre. »

Je repensais tous de suite au katana, je regardais autour de moi et fus soulagé de le voir là où je l'avais caché.

« J'arrive, le temps de me change, le prendre et je vous rejoins »

Il sortit de la chambre, je pris le katana, une fois sûr qui était loin, et le rejoigne comme prévu. Je savais que ma cachette n'était pas géniale.

#_Il faudrait que je demande à Jack comment faire un pacte avec._#

Arrivé dans la salle, j'avais l'estomac qui gargouillait, mais je n'y fis pas attention, je pris 5 pilules de nourriture et hop je n'avais plus faim et débordais d'énergie.

Je cachais le fais que j'en prends à Jaicke. Il m'avait dit d'en prendre une seule par jour. Mais moi j'en prenais 5 par repas. Je ne reçus aucune indigestion ou autre effet indésirable, donc je continuais malgré le fais que sa pourrais être dangereux.

« Bien, on commence ? »

Jack se mis en arrière et me fis signe de commence, histoire de voir comment je me démerdais avec ce katana, je connaissais les base des katana en plus des kunai, je l'avais demandé à Jack lors de mes entrainement.

Je pris le katana et paniquai en voyant sa taille, mais je devais bien le sortir et l'essayer un jour. Je pris le manche de la main droit et la sortie lentement en regard la lame. Les jumeau ne m'en voulais pour ma lenteur, à mon avis eux aussi voulais la voire.

Une fois sortis, je fus surpris de voir avec quel facilité j'arrivai à lever la lame, sa taille me posait problème au début, mais je mis suis habitue après quelque essai. Je sentis les coups venir comme ça dans ma tête, je ne savais plus m'arrêté. Sur la lame il y avait écrit aussi une phrase «**破壊され、あなたは必要とすること**» (_et détruit celle qu'on t'impose_)

Je donnai un coup haut en bas sur la gauche je relève le katana et fait de même sur la droite coup horizontal, je me retour et frappa de haut en bas au centre.

#_Je l'ai bien en main_#

« Bien maintenant, on va voir si tu l'a toujours en main contre moi. »

Je tentais le katana, point vers lui.

« Quand tu veux. »

Il sortit un kunai, et s'avança pour ce mettre sur le terrain. Je me mis en garde, c'est parti. Il courut vers moi. Je donne un coup de kata, il le bloque avec son katana, et là surpris le katana se brise. On fut surpris tous les deux, attendant de comprendre, ce fus moi qui brise ce silence.

Je m'avançai vers lui, prêt à porter un coup horizontal, la taille du katana me plaisais pas à la base, mais maintenant c'est mieux. Il esquiva le coup en se baissant, n'étant plus gêner par la taille, je retourne le tranchant de la lame et fis le chemin inverse, mais plus en bas.

Je me déplaçais entre-temps sur la gauche, pour pouvoir l'esquiver au cas où. Il le bloqua avec son kunai et se relève, mais je sentis la lame se briser. Je me reculai en concentrant mon chakra et sautant. Je regardais la lame, elle avait perdu ¾ de sa longueur. Je regardais Jack.

« Tu n'as pas concentré ton chakra sur ton dernier coup ? »  
« Tous comme le premier. »

Je regardais l'extrémité, elle était pourtant épaisse, même s'il aurait concentré son chakra, elle aurait tenue plus longtemps d'un kunai. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

#_Nii-san a dit quel était spéciale, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas combattre avec elle ? Non, Nii-san n'est pas du genre à garder des armes en collection. Et ce signe sur le manche…_#

Je regardais autour de moi, les jumeaux ne savaient pas plus que moi. Je leur montre le signe sur le manche, pensant qu'il avait un rapport. Et j'eus raison, lors qu'ils le vit, il fit la même tête que quand je leur avais montré mon livre.

« Vous connaissez ? »  
« C….c'…c'es... »  
« C'est ? »

Je regardais Jaicke qui pouvait peut-être m'aider, mais il fut dans un état encore pire que son frère.

« Im….im…impossible. »  
« **BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST QUE C'EST ?** »  
« Sonnyus… Surtout ne… »  
« **POSE CE KATANA** ! »

Jaicke venais de me hurler dessus, j'en fus surpris. Je lâchai le katana, il me regardait sérieusement. Jack s'approcha, il le regarda et d'un coup il se mit à hurler en le prenant.

Je me reculai, il venait de lâcher le katana, et tenais son poignet, la paume vers lui.

« Jack qu'est… ? »

Demande Jaicke paniquer, comme moi qui essai de comprendre.

« C'est bien elle. »

Jack avais parlé en retenant la douleur entre ses dents, Jaicke viens jusqu'à lui. Il regardait la main de son frères et fis une tête horrifier et fis ce que je ne croyais jamais voire de sa part ou même de la part de son frères.

« **QUEL EST LE NOM DE CE KATANA ?** »

Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'un sentiment qui ne m'était pas inconnu, la Haine. Je me reculai, je fus choquer par son regard. Je voulais qu'une chose, partir.

#_Qu'est qui se passe ?_#

Je voulu m'approcher de Jack, voire ce qu'il avait à sa main. Mais au moment de faire un pas vers lui, Jaicke mis sa main pour me dire de m'arrêter.

« TU COMPTES FAIRE QUOI !? JE NE RIGOLE PAS SONNYUS ! **QUEL EST LE NOM DE CETTE…CHOSE ?** »

Je m'arrêtais, regardant Jack, voulant lui demandé de faire quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien. Il était tellement occupé par sa douleur qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que fessait son frère. Je décidai d'agir moi-même.

« Jaicke, calme-toi il… »  
« TU ME DONNE DES ORDRE MAINTENANT ? **JE VEUX UNE RÉPOND À MA QUESTION !** »  
« Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, je cherc… »  
« **RECULE !** »

Je venais de faire un pas en avant, je me reculai essayant de lui montrer que j'étais prêt à l'écouté.

« Jaicke s'il te plait, calme-toi. Je ne… »  
« **ARRÊTE DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES !** »

J'en eus assez qu'il me hurle dessus.

« **JE NE TE DONNE PAS D'ORDRE, JE CHERCHE JUSTE À SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE !** »  
« IL SE PASSE QUE CETTE CHOSE…»

Il montrait mon katana

« À BLESSER MON FRÈRES. ON T'ACCUEILLE, ON TE CONSIDÈRE COMME UN MEMBRE DE LA FAMILLE ET TOI TU NOUS MENACE AVEC ÇA. »

Je tombais des nus. C'est vrai ce qu'il me disait et je me sentis très mal. Mais je voulais lui expliquer, je ne hurlais pas, je ne montrais juste mon incompréhension.

« Je te jure que je ne savais pas que sa allais arriver. Nii-san me la passer et comme toi, je l'ai découverte. Je jure que je ne savais pas quelle pouvais blesser ton frère. »  
« **ET TU VAS ME DIRE QUE TU NE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ÉTAIT** **KENOIAUSA**. »  
« Comment tu sais son nom ? »

Je ne comprenais plus rien, c'était allée très vite, trop vite pour que je comprenne.

« **FOUS LE CAMPS !** »

En entendant cette phrase, je compris que je ne pouvais plus rien dire ou faire. Je baissai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas en crois mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas le croire et je ne pouvais pas le croire. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je lui parlai une dernière fois.

« Jaicke…. T'en prie, tu ne peux pas… Je t'en prie je ne comprends plus rien. »  
« C'EST POURTANT CLAIR ! **CASSE TOI !** »

Je me tournai vers Jack, lui seul peux arrêter son frère.

« Jack, s'il te plaît dis quelque chose ! »

Mais il ne dit rien. Jaicke ayant perdu patience, me pris par le haut et me dirigea vers la sortis. Je me laissai faire, n'ayant plus de force pour me soulever. J'étais prêt à partir, jusqu'à ce que Jaicke ait trop loin.

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS LE MOT CASSE TOI ?! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! SALE GAMIN AYANT POUR FRERE UN DEMON SANS CŒUR, **CASSE TOI** ! Et après il s'étonne que le village le haïsse, mais tu le mérite… »

Il était allé trop, bien trop loin pour moi. Je me bloquai, ce qui le surpris, croyant que je voulais rester volontairement sans se douté de ce qui a dit, il mit plus de force à me dégager.

Je me sentis plus. Je me bloquai encore, enroula mon bras gauche sur son bras qui me tirais, le fessant lâcher prise et me permettant de le tenir, de mon autre main je le frappai au visage de tous mes forces. Jaicke n'étais pas un pro du taijutsu et préférais le combat à distance, ainsi il ne pus esquive mon attaque. Il tomba à terre, je venais de le frapper. J'aurais pu m'arrêter là mais je ne pouvais plus me contrôlé.

Je couru pour me jeter sur lui. Je bloquai ses mouvements de bras avec mes jambes et mon poids l'empêcha de bouger. Je le frappais au visage de toutes mes forces, gauche-droite alternant. Ne pouvant plus m'arrêté a chaque coup que je donnai je repensais a tous ce que les villageois m'ont fais subir. Je frappais encore et encore. En prononçant une simple suite de mots.

« Retire ce que tu as dit…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-le…. Retire-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. **RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. RETIRE-LE…. **»

Montant de volume à chaque fois et frappant de tous mes forces. Je m'arrêtai, ma colère étant passé, ou je ne sais quoi, et je m'écroulai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Jaicke ! »

Je venais de me réveiller, je me levais directement, il fit noir. Je ne voyais rien, et dans mon état de stress, je courrais partout, je pense me trouve dans ma chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et me cognais dans les meuble, des murs, je ne sais quel obstacle, cela ne m'arrêta pas. Je répétais la même chose.

« JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE !, JAICKE ! »

Je sortis de la pièce où je me trouvais répétant encore et toujours la même chose. Je me trouvais dans une folie et le seul chose qui m'arrêta était Jack. Il me prit dans ses bras.

« Sonnyus calme-toi. C'est moi c'est Jack. »  
« Jack ? Jack c'est vraiment toi ? »

Je me rendis compte alors à ce moment qu'il ne faisait pas noir, je ne voyais plus rien.

« Jack, c'est horrible ! je ne vois plus rien. Aide-moi ! »

Il eut un silence, Jack devais encaisser la nouvelle, après l'avoir rappelé encore une fois.

« D'accord c'est bon. Suis-moi. »

Il me prit par le bras et me fis avance, je sentis ses main sur mes épaules, il me dirigeait.

« Tout droit… à gauche… à droite… attention au mur… tourne a droit…voilà assis-toi. »

Je me trouvais assis sur ce que je pense être le canapé. J'avais très peur à ce moment, je priais pour que rien de grave ne m'arrive.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »  
« Jaicke ? C'est toi ? »  
« Bah…oui. Pourquoi ? »

Je fus soulage, je poussais un soupir de joie je respirais mieux.

« J'eus peur de t'avoir tué. »  
« Hein comment ça ? »  
« J'ai dû faire un cauchemar, c'est rien de bien important. »

Il eut un silence. Je n'haussai rien dire, et Jaicke devait être étonné de ma réponse.

« Sonnyus ? C'est Jack. ça va ? »  
« Pourquoi tu lui parle comme ça ? »

Jack ne dis rien, alors je répondis a sa place, c'est sans doute ce qu'il voulait.

« Je suis aveugle. »  
« Hein ? Non ce n'est pas possible, Jack j'ai raison ? On ne peut pas devenir aveugle comme ça du jour au lendemain. »

Je sentis Jaicke se rapprocher, il pose sa main sur mon dos, je sursautais. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa de sa part, enfin si mais j'avais encore le souvenir de mon mauvais rêve. Il retira sa main.

« Excuse j'aurais dû te prévenir. »  
« Non c'est bon, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris. »

Il reposa sa main dans mon dos en me prévenant qu'il allait le refaire. Il m'agressa une phrase avant de laisser parler son frère, il devait voir que j'étais en panique.

« Ne t'inquiète, mon frère est le meilleur médecin, c'est un génie médicale. Je peux t'assurer qu'il va te soigner quel que soit ton problème. »

C'est la première fois que j'entends Jaicke parlé ainsi de son frère, surtout que la dernier fois qu'il m'avait parlé de ses talent de médecine, c'était pour dire qu'il a tué sa petit ami.

Je fus rassure pourtant, Jaicke n'était pas du genre a donné de faux espoir. Il mentait certes souvent, mais c'était toujours pour cacher des informations.

Jack commença à m'occulté.

« Sonnyus, lève un peu la tête et reste le plus calme possible. »

Je pris une grande respiration et obéis, il me prit le menton et le mis à la bonne hauteur. Il fut doux et me demanda de respirer, quand je coupais ma respiration de peur.

Il me demanda d'ouvrir en grand les paupières, et mis deux doigt autour de mes yeux. Il les écarta, je compris ainsi que j'avais fermé les yeux, car au moment des écartés, je ressentis une sorte de brulure à ce niveau.

« **AHHHHHHH !** »  
« Sonnyus qu'est qui se passe ? »

Il me lâcha tous les deux, je mis mes mains au niveau de la douleur, mes yeux. Je les avais refermées.

« Qu'est que… »  
« Ça me brule, qu'est que tu m'as fait ? »  
« Je n'ai rien fait. »  
« Je te le confirme Sonnyus, mon frère a juste ouvert tes paupières. »

Il eut un silence, il devait parler tous les deux. Plus les seconde passais, plus j'avais de plus en plus peur. J'entendis un des deux marcher.

#_Il part?_#

Je sentis d'un coup une main me toucher. Je sursautais encore.

« Sonnyus, c'est Jaicke… On va fermer les volets, on pense que t'es yeux sont sensible à la lumière fort. Je vais te demander de te coucher et de ne pas bouger. »

Je fis ce qu'il me disait, je fus guidé pour ne pas être cogné contre le bord du canapé.

« Détend-toi. »

Jack me mis ses doigts sur les bords des yeux, Jaicke lui me tenus la main à ma demande, j'avais peur et je voulais avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi, malgré le fait que la personne qui m'occulte est une personne en qui je mettrais, et ai mis, ma vie entre ses mains.

« Sonnyus, j'ai fermé tous ce que je pouvais, il un peu de lumière, je ne peux pas l'enlevé sinon je ne vois rien. Prêt ? »

Je lui fis signe que j'étais prêt. Il m'ouvrit les paupières, et à mesure qu'il m'ouvrait la paupière, je serrai la main de Jaicke. Il dit rien, mais je dû lui faire mal. Je souffrais encore de brulure, mais elle était moins forte. Il observait et ne dis rien, je le voyais flou, je ne pouvais rien décrire de ce qu'il m'entourait, c'était encore plus flou qu'après mon combat contre ce garde. Après cinq minutes, il lâcha mes yeux.

« Alors ? »  
« Désolé Sonnyus…. »  
#_Désolé de quoi ? _#

«… je ne peut rien faire contre la douleur, tiens le bien. »

Je compris à moitié ses propos, Jaicke me tenu fermement.

« Désolé Sonnyus. »

C'est tout ce que j'entendu de la part des deux frères. Je sentis la main de Jack me touche le visage, et là je me mis à hurler, ce fus pire que quand il m'avait torturé, pire que quand je m'étais fracasser ma main sur la porte, pire que tous ce que je connaissais jusque-là, 10 minute non-stop, c'est le temps que ça a duré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Bien, donc on est d'accord, le planning est fait. On ne s'entraine pas les deux derniers jours. »

Le lendemain de mon réveille, Jack, moi et Jaicke on a planifié notre semaine, et selon ses calcul, j'ai encore trois jour à m'entrainer correctement. Je venais de recouvrer la vue et j'en profitais comme si je ne connaissais pas le monde qui m'entourait.

La premier chose que je vu, et Jack l'a fait express, est le visage de Jaicke. Je compris ainsi que je n'avais pas rêvé.

« Jaicke… Je… »  
« Sonnyus… je veux te dire que… »  
« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! »

On venait de parle en même temps et très fortement. Il semblerait qu'on ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser.

On se sourit et Jaicke en ria. Il venait de trouvé comme faire. Il me tendit la main et me dis.

« Je suis désole pour ce que je t'ai dit. »

Je tends ma main et la serra comme pour récoler une amitié que je croyais briser.

« Je suis désole de t'avoir frappé. »  
« Je l'avais mérité, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »  
« Oublions tout ça, Jack était blesser par ma faute. »  
« Dans ce cas, t'as raison oublions tous cette histoire. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. »  
« SONNYUS ! »

Jack venais de m'appeler, je lâche la main de Jaicke, lui souris et alla à l'endroit où se trouvait Jack.

« Qu'est qui a ? »

Je venais de comprend ce qui avais. Jack avais lancé quelque chose à mes pied, mon katana.

« J'ai appelé ton frère, il m'a dit que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de cette arme, tu devais t'en prend à lui. »

Je regardai le katana, je ne fis rien, je restai juste a écouté, et t'en mieux car Jack m'expliqua, au même moment que Jaicke arriva.

« Tu tombes bien, viens ici. Ça m'évitera de me répéter. »

Jaicke se mis à côté de moi, il me regarda d'un air de me demander ce qu'il se passait, mais une fois qu'il vit le katana à terre, il se tue et regarda son frère, lui aussi voulais savoir pour ce katana.

Il prie une grand respiration et commença, on l'écouta sérieusement.

« Elle s'appelle _Kénoiausa_. Ce katana ne peut être utilise que par certain personne, sinon il le reconnaît et vous fait bien comprend que ce n'est pas vous. »

Il enleva le bandage de sa main, je n'avais haussé demande a quoi c'est dû, il le portait à la main qui tenais le katana. Il me tendit sa paume. Il y avait gravé quelque chose, comme si c'était fait au fer rouge, «**禁止**» [_Kinshi_] (interdit).

Je ne voulus pas le regardé en face. Il répéta que c'était sa faute, pour avoir voulu essayer, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je puis le regardé et pour que Jaicke n'ai plus cette folie d'hier, même si je doute qu'il recommence.

« La marque est permanent, et ne disparaitra jamais. Donc maintenant Sonnyus si tu veux essayer libre à toi. Mais au moins je t'aurais dit ce que tu risques. »

Je restai sans voix, ce katana marque les gens à vie, tous sa parce qu'il n'était pas digne de le manier. Je baisse la tête, non pas de honte mais pour réfléchir.

« Tu as dit que tu avais appelé mon frère ? »  
« Oui »

Je regardais l'arme et pris ma décision, je me baisse et le pris dans ma main. Jaicke intervient.

« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Tu es assez fort, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Allez pose-le et fessons quelque échange comme si ce katana n'existais pas. »  
« Jaicke, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. »  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
« Simplement parce que Nii-san me lance un défis. »  
« ET APRÈS ? Si te disait que tu dois sauter d'une montagne tu le ferais ? »  
« OUI, TOUS COMME SI VOUS ME LE DEMANDIEZ AUSSI. »

Il me regardait surpris de ma réponse, il avait vu que j'étais déterminer et Jack aussi car il me dit comment passer le test.

« Concentre ton chakra dans l'arme comme je te l'ai appris. »  
« Pourquoi ? »

Jaicke venais de parler d'une voix bas. Je le regardais, il voulait comprendre, il voulait comprend pourquoi je voulais faire ça. Je ne trouvais comme réponse que ce qu'il me maintenait en vie depuis maintenant un an.

« J'ai une promesse à tenir. »

Je concentre mon chakra et d'un coup, je fus entoure d'une énorme vague de chakra.

_À Suivre_


	10. S1: l'attente

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info Personnelle**__ :Une petite anecdote sympa. Hier je reçois une bonne nouvelle sur cette histoire, alors pour marquer le coup je décide de m'y plonger complètement... Seulement je n'arrive à rien et me tape plusieurs la tête contre le bureau pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que mon frère rentre à la maison, inférieur de 7 ans, il me regard la tête en sang et me demande ce qui se passe. Je lui réponds que j'arrive pas à écrire. Il prend la bouteille d'alcool et m'en applique en traitre sur mon front pour me faire mal... enfin, après il prend mon clavier sans fil et me dis de lui dicter. Je le regarde étonner et lui demande de répéter, ce qu'il fait. Je soupire que c'est débile mais tente le coup...14000 mots écrits en une heure... Mais le pire c'est cette putain de phrase qui me dis._  
_"Ce chapitre a du potentiel et j'aimerais bien le relire une fois travailler...dommage qu'il n'a pas failli voir le jour à cause de ta fainéantise."_  
_Donc ce chapitre je l'ai en face de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un haut de cœur...c'est comme si c'était mon frère qui avait mis enceint ma petite amie pour que dans neuf mois c'est mois qui assume tout..._

**Index :** _Mudrā_ : Signe D'invocation  
#Pensée Perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas De Naruto, Sasuke, Ou Tous Autres Personnages, Mais Juste L'univers De Naruto. Je Répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers Appartient à Masashi Kishimoto Et Je l'en Remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = Changement De Vue

WWWW= Retour Dans Le Passée, Flash-Back

XXXXX = Avancement Dans Le Temps.

§§§§ = Même Moment Mais Ailleurs

**Le Clan Sonnyn Chapitre X :**_ L'attende : Première Partie._

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui c'est une grand nouvel, la princesse a été retrouvé et reprisse a ses ravisseurs. Nous vous rappelons que la princesse avais été capturé et a disparu depuis hier, je souhaite félicité la rapidité des gardes. Le gouverneur annonce que les ravisseurs ont tous été tués et que la princesse, devantse reposer, sera présente pour son anniversaire. Des corps ont été exposé, à l'abri des enfants, pour montrer aux journaliste, si en avais besoin, des preuves de leur histoire.

Sam Noutuir, journaliste télé, émission n°4856

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Nouvel concernent la princesse Nina. Après une enquête auprès d'un garde, J'ai appris que la princesse aurais été ramené blesser. Son état de santé n'est pas encore très clair. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Sam Noutuir, journaliste télé, émission n°4859

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Nouvel concernant la princesse Nina. Elle est hors de danger, j'ai parlé avec l'un de ces médecin, il m'a assuré qu'elle n'était plus en danger. Mais la princesse aurais été blessé par un garde. En effet, la flèche qui était planté en elle était identique à celle des archers gouvernementale. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Sam Noutuir, journaliste télé, émission n°4860

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Nouvel concernant la princesse Nina. Le gouverneur, a expliqué dans une interview, que la princesse était blessée par un garde qui visait un ravisseur. Ce garde a été puni de son geste, à la peine capital.

Sam Noutuir, journaliste télé, émission n°4865

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Nouvel concernant la princesse Nina. Tous comme moi, vous avez entendu la rumeur selon laquelle la princesse se serai enfuis et que les «ravisseur » tué n'était que des prisonniers. J'ai mené mon enquête et attendant une dernier preuve je vous ferez part de mes analyses. La vérité éclatera.

Sam Noutuir, journaliste télé, émission n°4868

Mesdames et messieurs, aujourd'hui nous portons le deuil de notre cher collège Sam Noutuir, mort dans un incendie accidentel. Après une expertise demandée par sa famille responsable du village Minato, il aurait eu les yeux crevé. La demande du corps a été envoyée par le village Minato. Nous soutenons la famille dans son deuil.

Claire Noutuir, journaliste télé et ami chère, émission n°4870

La télé fut éteinte, je me retournais pour voire qui en étais le responsable. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir mon père, c'est le seul avec sa pouffe à le faire. Il aurait fait demander par un garde normalement, mais je sus pourquoi il ne le fit pas à ce moment.

Je me levis et retourna là où je devais me trouvé, ma chambre. Je tentais de passer sans le croiser. Mais comprenant mon geste, il fit express que je le fasse, j'eus peur. Je ne pus que le suivre, sinon je risquais de subir bien pire que ce qu'il m'attendait déjà.

Je n'avais vu personne à l'exceptions de mon père et de sa femme du moment, une salope qui voulais sa place dans les journaux car elle était la préférer du moment, donc il avait toujours la possibilité de dire que les coups que je vais me prend sont ceux donner par mes « ravisseur ». Et ça ne manqua pas, à peine arrive à côté de lui, je me pris une gifle sur la joue droite.

Je me retenu de pleurer, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Mais je restai la tête baissé, je voyais bien que sa main droit fus fermé. Il n'attendait juste que je lève la tête. Je restai la tête baissé, attendant qu'il passe devant, il ne fallait pas que je provoque son autorité. On resta un moment avant de bouger, et encore c'est car un « témoin » était présent. Il fit en sorte de paraitre en colère parce que je devais me reposer.

#D_ésolé père mais vous ne pourrez pas vous servir de votre main droite._#

Je le suivis jusqu'à ma chambre, qui ressemblais à une prison. Il n'y qu'un lit, les fenêtres sont condamné, mais paraissait normal. Je rentre dans ma « prison » et attendu, je savais comment s'à allais se passer. La chambre est insonoriser, il était très en colère et débordais d'énergie négatif.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, je venais de faire cinq pas et attendu, la main droite tenait mon bras gauche traversant ma poitrine. Je baissais ma tête attendant, me préparant. Il s'approcha de moi, mis ses mains sur mes épaules, je sentis son envie contre moi, je voulu me sauver, quitte à me prendre son énergie à travers sa main droite.

« Si vous me faite ça, je ne vous serai plus d'aucune utilité et votre attend aurais été vaine. »

Mon père avait un projet pour moi depuis mon plus jeune âge. Il voulait que le jour de mon anniversaire, où j'aurais passée l'âge de l'enfance, je sois unie avec lui, il n'était devenue gouverneur qu'à travers ma mère.

Si cette union a lieux, il pourra continuer à gouverner et même avoir plus d'influence car l'étiquette veut que si jamais je couche avec un homme, je serai uni à lui pour l'éternité. Il aurait le pleine pouvoir étant plus vieux que moi et plus de pouvoir car je représentais le pouvoir de ma mère, c'était écris sur son testament.

Et le fait que je sois sa fille disparaitrais, je porterais alors le titre d'une femme unis à un homme plus vieux. Ce serai un scandale mais mon père s'en foutais de celui-là car c'était courant, mais pas plus grand que « le père épouse sa fille, pour devenir plus puissant ». Les gens le saurai mais s'en foutrais.

Il continuait et ce fessait plus pressant je devais trouver autre chose pour le calmé.

« Si vous continuer, vous ne pourrez plus avoir le pouvoir de ma mère, je l'aurai perdu et transmis à ma tante. »

Ma tante était déjà promise, il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Je priais même un temps qu'il me le fasse, ainsi même si je serai uni à lui, il n'aurait pas le pouvoir de ma mère. Seulement il avait trouvé un autre moyen de passer son envie, il me frappait.

Dernièrement, il évite de me frapper sur le visage, ou ailleurs de voyant, à cause des journalistes et des camera pour mon « enlèvement », et aussi pour mon anniversaire qui arrive bientôt. Je me pris ses coup pendant plus de deux an et il s'arrêta un temps car un garde, l'ayant surpris, lui fis passer un sale quart-d'heure. Il fut virer et mon père pus continuer, après un rétablissement d'au moins huit mois. On ne retrouva jamais le garde, et mon père fis en sorte que ma chambre soit insonorisé, protestant que je fessais des cauchemarde et hurlais la nuit.

« Je pourrais toujours dire que tu t'es fait violer par un de tes ravisseur. »

Il m'embrassa mon épaule gauche en me disant ça. Je tournis la tête, surpris, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il fut heureux de me voire ainsi, je dis bien bas

« Non c'est pas… »

Il me poussa sur mon lit, j'hurlais de surpris, et surtout de peur.

« Et si ! Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il meurt, le seul déshonneur ne serai que sur toi « la fille qui a perdu sa fleur d'oranger par un homme qu'il l'a capturé » je ne perdrais pas le plein pouvoir. »

Je me reculai, et lui s'avance pendant qu'il me parlait. Il s'arrêta, se retournant vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée, il s'avança vers celle-ci.

#_Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…il ne prendrait pas le risque de faire ça ?_#

Ma gorge me desserra à mesure qu'il s'en allait. Mais arrivé à la porte, il la ferma avec la seul clé existant qu'il possédait.

« On ne risque pas d'être déranger comme ça. »

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Ma gorge se resserra encore plus.

#_Non, il n'est pas sérieux ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu attendre aussi longtemps juste pour abandonner si près du but, ce n'est pas possible._#

Je me reculai, mais j'étais déjà contre le mur. Il se rapprocha de moi, je descendis de mon lit en passant de l'autre côté d'où il se trouvait. Je devais m'éloigner.

« Arrêter, vous n'allez pas prendre un tel risque. »

Il se trouvait en face de moi, seul mon lit nous séparait.

« Ne cherche pas à te sauver, tu es fini, ça vas faire trop longtemps que j'attends ça. »

Il enleva son tee-shirt, et commença à desserrer son bas.

« Tu ne peux pas te sauver. Aller, ne m'oblige pas devenir méchant. »

Il avait raison, la clé se trouvait autour de son cou et je ne me vois pas comment je pourrais la prendre et sortir.

« DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! »

Il commença à m'hurler dessus, j'étais fini. Je commençai à pleurer.

« ARRÊTE DE PLEURER ET DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! »

Il commençait à s'énervé, je voyais bien que plus rien ne me sauverais.

« Vous…vous ne …. Me ferez pas mal ? »  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas. Ça va faire des années que j'attends ça, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'emmerder depuis ta naissance, tu vas me payer la vie que tu m'as faite mener. »

Il se rapprocha, il était dans une colère noir, il me prit pas le bras et me jeta sur mon lit, j'eus mal à ma tête en tombant dessus, il était assez raide. Il s'avança sur moi et me déshabilla.

Je mis mes mains sur lui pour le poussez, mais rien à faire j'étais trop faible, je pleurais tous les larmes de mon corps.

« **PITIÉ NON ! PITIÉ ! ARRÊTÉ !** »

Mais rien à faire, il a déjà enlevé mon bas, je me retrouvai avec ma robe, et en culotte. Il commença déjà mettre ses mains sur ma culotte, s'avançant dans mon cou. Il l'embrassa et le lécha, se délestant de mes larmes. Je ne pouvais rien fait pour l'arrêté, il ne resta plus qu'une solution, et je dû le faire malgré le fait que je savais ce que je risquais.

Il baisse ma culotte, m'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres. Mon sous-vêtement retiré, il m'embrasse sur la bouche, tentant d'introduire son muscle dans ma bouche, frottant contre ma jambe son érection. Je sentis sa dureté et n'arrêta pas de pleurer, je pris ma décision.

Je levai ma jambe brusquement, il fut plier en deux à cause de la douleur. Je pris la clé autour de son cou en brisant la ficelle, et partis en direction de la porte ma robe pour seule vêtement.

A la porte, je mis la clé dans le verrou, la tourna le plus rapidement possible, j'entendis le clic et je mis ma main sur la poigner. Je fus prise par mon épaule gauche, et projette en arrière, mon père venais de se « réveiller ». Il se dirigea vers moi, décidé à finir ce qu'on avait commencé. J'étais tombé sur les fesses, je restai assisde peur et de douleur.

« Tu vas me payer ça, j'avais décidé d'être gentil et voulait être le plus douce possible, mais là je te ferais le plus mal possible et pas que maintenant mais tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'on sera seul… »

Il s'approcha de moi, je me levis et voulu courir mais il était bien trop proche, il me prit par le poignet, me tira à lui et me pris à la gorge, je suffoquai continuant de pleurer. Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

« …Tu peux être sûr que je te ferais regrette ton geste. Et quand tu seras devenue mort psychologiquement, car tu le seras, je ferais croire à ta mort par une mystérieuse maladie... »

Je tapais sur son bras me tenant, je voulais qu'il me lâche. Je n'avais plus d'air, pourtant j'en avais besoin. Il m'enleva ma robe, passant sa main libre sous mon vêtement, il me frotta le col contre mon visage, il me fit mal, mais je savais que ce n'était d'un début. Il me projeta sur mon lit. Je me relève rapidement, mais il me maintenu sur celui-ci en me prenant par la gorge. Il me serra, m'empêchant de bouger.

« Mais en fait, je te transformerais en pute de luxe et tu me ramèneras de l'argent. »

Je sentis mes grandes lèvres commençant à s'ouvrir sous sa pression, je ne pouvais que pleurer a chaude larme, je voulais mourir, mourir de son étranglement ou de déshydratation.

« **NON !** »

Je fermis les yeux. Je ne sentis plus son poids sur moi, entendant un BOUM. J'ouvris les yeux et là je vis Balieur, il me regarda rapidement, et se retourna vers mon père, je pris la couverture et la mise sur tout mon corps, je voulais me cacher. Je me trouvais en position du fœtus. Je pleurais, cachant le bruit de mes larmes, j'avais honte. J'entendis Balieur et mon « père » parler.

« Qu'est qui te… »

Je l'entendis suffoquer, il devait être en train de l'étrangler.

#_TUER-LE, PITIÉ TUER-LE._#  
« Et toi ? Qu'est que tu croyais faire ? Tu crois qu'on d'accord ma protection pour que tu foutes tous en l'air ! Je devrai de tuer, t'écraser comme l'insecte que tu es. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de chercher un remplaçant, je vais te laisser une autre chance. »

J'entendis mon père respirer mieux, il l'avait lâché. Moi par contre je tremblais et avais du mal à respirer.

« Mais souvient toi que je suis la personne qui l'a ramené, et je sais donc que ses ravisseur sont bidon. J'ai d'ailleurs eus la visite de quelque garde armé qui n'avaient pas envie de causer. J'espère que c'était un égarement, tous comme ce que tu voulais faire. N'est-pas ? »  
« Oui… »

Il parlait très doucement, il devait avoir peur.

« J'AI PAS ENTENDU ! »  
« OUI ! »  
« Bien, maintenant retourne voir ta grognasse et va te souler comme à ton habitue, et si jamais je remarque le moindre problème en rapport avec notre affaire, je risque d'être moins clément. »

J'entendis des bruits de pas, ils étaient partis. Je m'étais arrêté de pleurer, pourtant je n'allais pas mieux. Je ne suis pas la seule surpris. Je sentis la main de quelqu'un sur mon cou, c'était Balieur.

Il leva la couverture qui se trouvait sur ma tête, et me tourne face à lui. Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais paralysé. J'entendu juste « Merde, elle fait une crise d'angoisse ». Je fessais une crise d'angoisse, mais je sentais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Il leva la couverture que j'avais sur moi. La porte devait être fermée, du moins je l'espère. Il leva mon torse engourdis et me passa ma robe que je portais, il était en train de me rhabiller.

« Nina, essaye de m'écouter. »  
#_c'est ce que je fais._#  
« Je ne peux pas appeler les médecins, déjà parce que ça ne sert à rien, et surtout car ton père ne voudrais pas. »  
#_Pourtant vous êtes au-dessus de lui._#  
« Respire, il faut que tu respires. Essaye de respirer. Je reviens rapidement, tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir. »

Il partit, pendant mon attend, quelque chose me maintenue en vie, mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Je réfléchissais a ce qui pouvais me maintenir en vie, c'est peut être ça, je restai en vie parce que je cherche ce qu'il me maintient en vie.

Pourtant j'aimerais mourir, car j'entendais dans la pièce un hurlement féminin, c'était la pouffe entre les mains de mon père. J'étais allongé sur mon lit immobile, les bruits comme seul compagnie, me rappelant ce qui venais d'arrivé, je sentis de larmes venir.

Si seulement je pouvais bouger, la porte est ouverte… enfin…pas fermer à clé. Je la travers et part sans jamais revenir, je l'ai fait une fois. Et je ne serai pas là si…si ne… si je n'avais pas sauvé sa vie.

#_Qu'est qui m'a pris ?! Je ne le connaissais pas avant ce soir, qu'est qui m'a pris ?_#

Je commençais à respirer normalement sans m'en rendre compte.

#_Pourquoi…pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il n'a rien fait pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a laissez quand je me suis pris la flèche, je devais le ralentir._#

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cela fait deux semaine que je me suis réveiller, j'étais dans les bras de ce garçon, je ne connais même pas son nom, et après je me réveille dans ma chambre avec des médecins autour de moi, je compris tout de suite que j'étais revenu. Je pleurais, mais ces larmes passaient pour des larmes de bonheur au lieu de tristesse. Mon père saisie cet occasion et se jeta sur moi, pour me prendre dans ces bras comme un « père » ferais.

« C'est rien ma fille…c'est fini. »

Sa pouffe à ce moment, il a changé, actuellement celle qui a, a deux jours. Ils sont tous au courant pour moi mais il s'en foute, mon père leur ouvrait les portes du succès. Il demanda à ce qu'on nous laisse seul. Je voulu dire « NON », mais il me maintenait la bouche sur son épaule.

Une fois seul, la porte fermé, il s'éloigna de moi. Je voulu dire quelque chose, un mot, rien, n'importe quoi. Mais à peine la bouche ouverte, il me gifla si fort que je crue perdre connaissance.

« Recommence, ne serais que le penser, et je jure que je te fais subir bien pire. Je retrouverai ce garçon et je le tuerais. Mais si jamais tu recommence, je capturai chaque personne que tu as croisée, à qui tu as parlé, même pour dire bonjour, et quand tu seras de retour ici, de grès ou de force, je te forcerai à les regarder mourir. »

Je restai assis, ma main sur ma joue, je pleurais de douleur, je pleurais de tristesse, je pleurais d'être revenu, je pleurais de peur, bref je pleurais tous sauf de joie.

« Je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre. Je ferais porter tes repas, tu ne sortiras que pour voire les monarques et pour ton anniversaire. »

Il partit et ferma la porte, mais pas à clef, il voulait me tenter, et la tentation était trop fort. Je fus sortis et regarda la télé, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se disait en dehors, savoir des choses que je n'osais pas demander. Il semblerait que j'ai dormis trois jours en soin intensif.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aujourd'hui, mon anniversaire est dans une semaine, et tous ce que je ressente à ce moment, c'est de la fausse-haine envers ce garçon.

#_Il m'a abandonné. Ce n'est qu'un…qu'un… pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé ? Pourquoi je ne meurs pas ? hein pourquoi il m'a lâché cette idi… Je n'arrive même pas à le dire._#

« JE NE SUIS QU'UNE IDIOTE ! »  
« On dirait que tu vas mieux. »

Balieur était revenu, c'était un garde engagé par mon… le gouverneur. C'était un ninja, mais il ne ressemblait pas à ces ninja mystérieux, il était plus rentre dedans, plus comme un mercenaire.

« Tu te sens mieux. »  
« Ne fait pas comme si ça vous intéressais. »

Je venais de m'assoir, le regardant venir jusqu'à moi, je n'avais pas peur de lui, mais je ne lui fessais pas confiance pour autant, il tenait une fiole dans la main.

« Tiens au cas où tu sens revenir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

Je dégage avec le dos de ma main la fiole.

« Laisse-moi mourir ! »  
« Qui te dit que c'est pas ce à quoi sert cet fiole ? »

Je le regardais surpris, il me sourit.

« Tu veux que je m'unis avec mon père, donc tu as besoin que je reste vivant. »  
« Bien, donc tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. »  
« Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'aide. »

Il me sourit et posant la fiole sur le meuble de mon lit, et partis.

« Je te déconseille de sortir, je peux empêcher ton père de te toucher, mais à la différence de ce garde, je ne l'empêcherais pas de te frapper. »  
« Comment tu connais cette histoire ? Personne… n'est… »

Il me sourit et partis, fermant derrière lui.

Je restai dans mon lit durant toute la journée, je ne bougeai pas. Quelque fois un garde venait pour s'assurer que je me « repose » bien. Le lendemain, je fus réveille par un garde, il fallait que je me lève tôt et que je ne dorme pas trop longtemps. Une princesse se doit de se lever tôt, c'était surtout un prétexte de mon père pour me torturer psychologiquement.

Il me fessait lever tôt pour que je reste tous la journée réveiller dans ma chambre et que je sois tenté de sortir, ainsi il pourra trouver un prétexte de me « punir». On m'amena mon déjeuner au lit, histoire de me traiter en princesse.

Mais je refusai, je demandai à ce que on me le pose par terre, je ne voulais plus de ces chose qui pouvais qu'on me qualifie de princesse, beaucoup me dirais qu'elle m'envie et qu'elle aimerait prendre ma place, à cela je réponds.

« Venez ! Prenez ma place ! Mais sachez que dans une semaine vous serez unis à votre père, violé tous les jours et frapper pour un oui et un non. Sachez aussi que vous serez la raison d'un mystérieux plan, et que si ça se trouve vous finirez pute à la fin de l'année. »

Je mangeai mon déjeuner sous l'œil du domestique qui se fessait petit à ces moments. Je ne demandais pas à ce qu'ils compatissent ou même qu'il m'aide, je l'ai déjà fait et c'est comme ça que je pus partir la dernière fois. Je ne voulais plus être une princesse, mais je n'en perdis pas les bonnes manières en présence de personne, même mes domestique, ainsi je mange avec mes couverts.

Après avoir fini, le domestique me débarrassa de mon plateau et me salua me disant à midi. Je mangeais a heure régulière, c'était d'un monotone, mais au moins je profitais de la dernier chose que le gouverneur ne pourra me prendre avant mon anniversaire, ma liberté. Je failli la perdre la nuit dernière, donc à partir de ce moment j'en profite.

Après cinq minutes de mon repas, une nourrice est venue pour m'habiller.

« Je vous remercie, posez mes affaire ici, je suis capable de m'habiller tous seule. »

Je la voyais déjà prêt à me déshabiller, elle persista, elle était sans doute envoyer par ma père pour que je vois qui me surveille toujours.

« Écouté dans un peu moins d'une semaine, je perdrai les dernières choses qui me reste, alors lasser moi profité de ma dignité, tant que je l'ai encore. »

Elle fut gêner, elle ne semblait ne pas vouloir sortir.

« Il y a un problème ? »  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisse seul…votre père…veut que je reste à côté de vous pour que je puis témoigner que vous n'avez rien de cacher. »

Je la regardais surpris, ces eux qui m'amène mes vêtement, les personne à surveiller dans ces cas serai plus les domestique qui me serve, donc celle-ci.

« Je suis désolé, mas si je sors alors que vous n'est pas habiller, je risque de finir à la rue. »  
#_Alors même ma dignité m'est enlevé._#

Elle semblait désolée et s'approcha de moi.

« Attendez, quel est votre nom ? »  
« Ma…marie. »  
« Bien marie, je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. »

Elle s'immobilisa et écouta, je compris qu'elle était prêt à me rendre ce service.

« Je voudrais que vous restiez contre la porte, je ne veux pas d'autre témoin. »

Je disais sur un ton neutre, j'ai perdu ma dignité, je l'acceptai et profita de ce qu'il me resta. Elle s'inclina en signe de respect puis se dirige vers la porte pour s'y coller.

« Bien, vous direz au gouverneur comment vous avez trouvé ma collaboration »

Je me déshabillai, enlevant ma robe rapidement, je me serai tourné mais je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurais demandé de me retourner. Je restai en culotte devant elle. Je regardais mon haut qu'elle avait posé sur mon lit.

Je pourrais le mettre, et élever mon sous-vêtement après. Marie me le fis remarquer, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'ai décidé de ce que j'allais faire. J'allais profiter de mon droit de « choix », « le choix » est ce qu'il commence à mettre enlever, je vais bientôt le perdre.

J'enlevais mon sous-vêtement, je fus nue devant elle. Je la regardais, elle était rouge, moi je me concentrais pour que mes sentiment disparaisse à ce moment. Je pris ma culotte, pas plus presser que ça si ça la gêne elle n'a qu'à pas regarde, voire mieux elle n'aurait pas dû rester.

Je prenais mon temps surtout pour qu'elle voit ce que les domestique savent mais n'ont jamais vu, elle était nouvel et se trouvait être une victime, à sa façon, mais pour moi c'est surtout une envoyé du gouverneur qui doit me surveiller. Je lui montre les marques « d'amour » que mon « père » m'a laissées.

Je lui montre aussi les marques de brulure que m'a faite mon père « accidentellement » avec un métal brulant contre mon dos. Elle fut très choquée de voire toutes ses marques sur moi. Je l'entendis dire une phrase qui me fit souris.

« **Oh mon dieu.** »

Je mis mon sous-vêtement et après avoir pris mon haut sur mon lit.

« C'est vrai qu'au début, on devient très croyant. Mais je peux vous certifier qu'aucun dieu n'existe. »

Je mettais ma robe en disant ma dernière phrase.

« Car ce n'est pas lui qui arrête mon père. Ni même des gardes, ou encore des domestiques qui pourraient frapper à la porte quand ça se passe en inventant un problème. Si un dieu existerais ce ne serai que pour une seul et unique chose, m'empêcher de mourir, et dans ce cas, il peut aller ce faire foutre avec tous ses archange et ses fidèle. »

J'avais été baptisé et m'amusa a écouté les histoires de la bible à mon jeune âge, car pour moi dieux était comme un super-héros qui, si vous croyez en lui et que vous avez besoin d'aide, viendra vous aidez. Maintenant je suis devenu moins croyant.

Je mis mon bas rapidement pendant que je parlais, et tendu mon pyjama à ma « nourrisse » attitrer. Et lui dis à ce soir, elle prit mes vêtement et partis rapidement, je ne pense pas la revoir finalement.

La journée passa « normalement », enfin mis à part que mon père a voulu me rendre visite, mais il a vite déchanté en voyant Balieur près de la porte. Les repas me sont arrivés à la même heure d'hier.

Je suis resté tous la journée à attendre assis sur mon lit a regardé le mur en face de moi, et pour m'occuper je repense au monde de dehors, à ce que j'y ai vu. Je repense à lui. Je me fais du mal, je le sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai plus eus le droit d'aller en dehors du palais, j'étais comme bouddha, oui je suis théologienne. Et à chaque fois que je repense à dehors, je me souviens de comment les gens était entre eux. Prêt à se battre juste pour une bouché de pain, c'était à qui encule mieux l'autre. Je ne peux pas croire que le village que ma mère et moi visitions est pus si mal tournée.

Et c'était comme ça jusqu'à ce que je le vois, il n'était pas méchant, il était prêt à m'aider sans rien me demande. Il était prêt à se battre pour moi, il l'a d'ailleurs fais. Je l'ai vu détruit une porte blindé, s'opposer à un garde qui voulais m'emmener, il m'a même mis à l'abri, alors que j'étais inconscient, et a attendu que je me réveille… il a veillé sur moi, alors que n'importe qui serai partis.

#_Comment il a pu me laisser ?_#

On frappa à ma porte, c'était ma « nounou », finalement elle reste. Je la saluai, et le demanda des nouvel comme si ce qui c'était passée ce matin était normal pour moi, ce qui ne l'ai pas.

Elle me tendit mes affaire et comme ce matin, resta près de la porte à ma demande seulement cette fois, je me déshabillai et m'habilla rapidement. Elle pris mes vêtements et repartis, j'étais enfin tranquille et pouvais enfin dormir. Je n'avais plus que ça à faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un certain temps passa, puis on vient frapper à ma porte. Je cru que c'était une illusion, mais sa refrappais, se fessant plus pressant. Je me décidais à aller ouvrir, si ça avais été quelqu'un de mon entourage sa aurais ouvert la porte sans même frapper.

Une fois ouverte, Je vis un représentant, un invité de marque, du village de ma tante.

« Excusez-moi, je venais de m'endormir, je ne vous avez pas entendu. »  
« Dans ce cas ce serai plutôt à moi de m'excuser »

Il s'inclina, voulant à tous pris faire passer l'étiquette avant tous, un représentant a toujours tors face à une princesse quel que soit son âge.

« Rentrez, ne reste pas là. »

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'installai sur mon lit. Mon manque de matériel le surpris.

« Mon père. Il m'a tous enlevé pour me laisser « me reposer. »  
« Je vois… »

Je repris mes esprits et, réalisant ce que je venais de dire, me comporte comme je devais faire avec une personne de son rang.

« Qu'est que je peux faire pour vous ? »  
« Je vous livre juste un message. Si jamais vous voulez venir au village de Kushina, vous y êtes la bienvenue. »

Il me tendit un paquet, je le prix et voyant qu'il resta là, je compris qu'il voulait que je l'ouvre. Il contenait un acte de domicile et de faux papier d'identité, de quoi changer de vie. Je regardais l'homme.

« Permettez-moi une réflexions personnelle. Votre oncle est un haut responsable du village, des villages ninja tel que Konoha et des villages militaire sont allies au village, ils peuvent vous protéger. »  
#_Je sais tout ça je ne reste pas là par plaisir. Mais quand je vois à quelle vitesse ils m'ont attrapé…_#

Les propos de mon père…du gouverneur me restent surtout en tête, malgré ce que m'avais dit le représentant.

« Écouté, je dois partir ce soir, vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne reste pas… »

Mon oncle et ma tante savais que mon père préparais quelque chose, ne savant pas pour le plan d'union, et que mon père… gouverneur voulait lance cela le lendemain de mon anniversaire.

« …je peux peut-être organiser une fuite. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, je voulais savoir s'il mentait.

#_Je ne rêve pas il me propose bien de partir avec lui, il est sérieux ?_#

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, j'accepterais sans problème, mais quelque chose m'en empêchais. En attendant ce que ça pouvais être…

« Comment vous voulez faire ? »  
« Je pense que la nuit les gardes sont moins fréquente. Si vous fait croire que vous voulez aller au toilette sa… »  
« Laissez tomber cette idée, si je veux aller aux toilettes je dois prévenir pour que on m'apporte un pot de chambre. »

Il y avait un silence, c'était très gênant pour moi de l'avouer, mais je devais le dire, il doit trouver quelque chose d'autre. Mais rien ne lui venais. Après un silence ou chacun de nous cherchions une solution, du moins moi, je lui demande d'attendre qu'une solution me viens à l'esprit. Il accepta et me dis qu'il partira donc dans deux jours.

Il sortit et moi je me remis au lit, je ne savais quelle heure il était, mais je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Je ne pouvais pas savoir quel sentiment me traversa à ce moment, de la joie sans doute, j'avais abandonné tout espoir et le voilà de retour.

Je me sentis heureux comme tous, même si ce n'était pas encore gagner car maintenant je devais trouver un moyen de sortir du palais mais surtout du village, la dernière fois j'ai fait confiance à un homme qui était fidèle a ma mère, mais maintenant c'est devenue un alcoolique, incapable d'aligner deux pas, c'est lui que j'ai vue au TJOL.

Je réfléchissais à tous les moyen qui m'était pas encore jamais venue à l'esprit, j'ai deux jours pour bien réfléchir alors je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Je tombe de sommeil et fus réveiller, il me semblait, quelque minute après, mais j'en doute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je comptais les jours qu'il me resta, et constata qu'ils ne me restèrent plus que trois jours avant mon anniversaire. J'avais passé la journée d'hier à chercher un moyen de sortir et pensa l'avoir trouvé mais j'avais besoin de vérifier certain chose. Et pour ça je dû faire une chose qu'il me répugna rien que t'y pensé.

« Monsieur. »

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, et m'agressa à un garde près de ma porte.

« Oui princesse, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
« Je voudrais voir mon père, pouvez-vous le prévenir ? »  
« Je m'en occupe. »

Il partit, laissant son poste libre, il n'y avait pas d'autre garde, cela ferais bizarre de voire plus de garde devant ma porte, il devait faire en sorte que on croit que je suis malade et le garde devais juste s'assurer que personne de non habilité ne passe.

C'est bête car c'est justement une personne habilité qui me permettra de partir. Je mis un pied dehors, m'assurant que personne me vois. Une fois dehors, je profitais de l'air, cette air chaude qui réchauffa mon cœur et moi-même, le gouverneur m'avais coupé le chauffage. Je sentis aussi ces parfum sucrer et si joyeux, je fermai les yeux, je me sentais revivre et j'en profitai.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, dépêche-toi de rentrer. »

Je rouvre mes yeux et vis la personne responsable de ce conseil, Balieur.

« Je profite de l'air frais, je n'en peux plus de reste dans cette prison. Ça va faire trois jours. »  
« Ma pauvre ! »

Il dit ceci d'un ton pour me faire comprendre que je me plains pour rien, et il avait raison me le prouvant.

« Et il ne t'a pas venu à l'idée que c'était fait exprès ? »

Je ne répondis dire rien, je regardai ma chambre.

« Allée ! Bientôt tu ne verras plus cette chambre, et tu te diras que tu y étais en sécurité. »

Il me sourit de son sourire sadique. Je profitai qu'on était seul.

« Balieur, je peux vous demandez quelque chose ? »  
« Hum ? Si tu me tutoies. »  
« Ce garçon qui était avec moi… »

Il perdit son sourire et me regarda sérieusement, je compris qu'il était sérieux et prêt à écouter chaque mot sortis de ma bouche.

« …il est mort ? »

Il me sourit en me répondant.

« Aussi mort qu'on puissent l'être. »

Je serai ma main à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je retourne dans ma chambre.

« Ton père va arriver dans une heure, soit présentable… »

Il me dit cette phrase alors que je m'assoie sur mon lit, retenant tous mes sentiments. Mais comme un détonateur, il me dit une phrase en fermant la porte, qui me fit perdre pied.

«…je ne voudrais voire ton visage plus marqué que ça. Et puis de tous façon qu'est sa changerais qu'il soit vivant, il t'a laissé tous seul. Mais rassure toi, je m'en suis moi-même occupé. »

J'entendis la porte se fermé et, comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, ferme la porte à clef. Je me levis en trompe en me jetant dessus. Je la frappais, donnant de coup de pied et des coups de poing, en frappant latéralement. La pièce était insonorisé, personne ne m'entendu, et personne ne viendrais de toute manière.

J'hurlais à mort, frappant encore et encore sur la porte. Je restai assise contre la porte, à pleurer plus que ce qui valait.

#_Pourquoi… J'ai agis de cette manière, il n'était rien pour moi… alors pourquoi j'ai qu'une envie, celle de tué Balieur ?_#

Je me levis et me prépara à faire mes repérage, pour partir cette nuit. Curieusement, plus rien n'empêchais de partir précipitamment. Mon père…gouverneur frappa à ma porte et entra, il devait y avoir le garde qui l'observais. Je m'étais déjà préparer, mes yeux ne devaient plus être rouges. Je me retournai et salua mon père, mais une fois la porte fermer, nous arrêtions de jouer la comédie.

« Qu'est que tu veux ? »  
« Je ne vais pas rester tous mes journées dans ma chambre, nous avons des invités. »

Il vit où je voulais en venir. C'est vrai que des monarques sont présent, et même si j'étais « blesser », je devais comme même les voire.

« Très bien, je te laisse sortir pour aujourd'hui. Mais au moment même où c'est fini, tu retournes dans ta chambre. »  
« Je dirais même mieux… »

On se tourna tous les deux vers la provenance de la voix. C'était Balieur, il avait ouvert la porte et entendu notre conversation. On ne l'avait même pas remarqué, la porte ne faisait aucun bruit.

«…tu en profiteras pour te faire analyser. »  
« Qu'est que… »

Le gouverneur fis une tête surpris, moi je pensais à peine à ce qu'il allait se passer.

#_Me faire analyser ? Ça veut dire que… Je vais enfin être tranquille jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Je n'aurais plus peur que le gouverneur me rende une visite nocturne._ #  
« Ça vous pose un problème, « gouverneur » ? »

Il le regardait bien droit dans les yeux, ne le laissant pas répondre par la négation.

« Bien, alors allons-y. »

Je sortis de la chambre suivant Balieur, mon père resta un temps dans la chambre à bouillir sur place. Je restai à côté de Balieur, je me sentais plus en sécurité à côté de lui plutôt que celle du gouverneur, même si je savais que je risquais ma vie, cela dépendant de son humeur. Arrive dans le hall, je rencontrai les responsables et des représentant des villages alliés, je les saluai et fis un signe au responsable du village de Kushina, lui fessant comprendre qu'il fallait que je lui parle.

Je regardai autour de moi la position des gardes, je me fis discret et après une bonne heure à rester à parler avec les consuls, à appliquer l'étiquette, l'un d'eux me posa la question qui surprit tout le monde, moi compris.

« Alors vous arrivez à vous remettre de votre enlèvement ? »

On le regarda tous, c'était un responsable d'un village qui était plus là pour faire bonne figure. Le gouverneur et celui de ce village sont en tension.

« Oui…. Je me remets du choc. »

Je parlai d'une voix assez calme et triste, car cette question me fit rappeler le monde extérieur. Je devais me concentrer pour paraitre la plus calme et cacher mes sentiments. Mais ce ne fus pas facile, il ne lâcha pas le morceau aussi facilement et entraine avec lui le reste des haut-dignitaires.

« De tous façon, il ont tous été tués… »  
#_Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mort._#  
« Ce devait être monstrueux d'être avec eux… »  
#_Non ! Ça a été merveilleux._#  
« Je n'aurais pas aimé être à votre place… »  
#_Et je ne vous demande pas de l'être_ #

Je me forçai à ne rien écouté, je devais ne plus y penser mais personne ne s'arrêta. Je restai ainsi pendant…je ne sais combien de temps. Le gouverneur va dire quelque chose et cela calma le jeu mais il le fit repartir de plus belle.

« …Je continue à chercher s'il a encore des responsables à cet enlèvement, je soupçonne le village de kyuubi d'être responsable et d'avoir organisé cette attentat. »

Là le groupe se scinda en deux, facilement visible. D'un côté ceux qui sont d'accord et qui n'arrêta de tous leur reprocher, et de l'autre ceux qui n'était pas d'accord, ou qui était alliée à eux, car ils pensaient que le village, malgré sa légende, ne leur avais rien fait. Personnellement je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à ce village, politiquement mais ma mère m'en a souvent parler.

«…vous deviez l'amener voire un psy, ceux-là pourrait l'aider. »

Je regardai du coin de l'œil le responsable de cette bêtise, et baissa la tête. Une princesse a peut-être de l'influence, mais quand une personne plus influente de son pouvoir est présent, là le gouverneur, elle ne peut que baisser la tête et écouté.

« Je vous remercie de votre remarque, mais c'est bientôt son anniversaire, c'est un passage important pour elle, elle sera devenu une puissante jeune fille. Je pense qu'elle ne se souviendra que de son anniversaire et de son passage à l'âge adulte, plutôt qu'à cette « accident », n'est pas ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, me donnant le droit de répondre.

Je déteste quand il est comme ça, il devient le père parfait aux yeux du monde et redevient l'enfoiré que je connais quand on est un peu seule.

« Oui, c'est gentil… de vous préoccuper de moi, mais je vais bien. »  
« Nina, je ne t'ai demandé qu'une réponse pas un avis. »

Il est toujours content de m'imposer des limites et de me montrer comment il peut les restreindre.

« Princesse, votre docteur a été prévenue, il peut vous voire maintenant. »

Je regardai Balieur, qu'il venait encore d'arriver sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

« Votre fille est malade gouverneur ? »  
« Non, c'est pour son analyse. Nina tu peux disposer. »

Je me levis en baissa la tête en signe de respect, étant forcé, et a tout le reste des haut-dignitaire. Je me dirigeai vers Balieur qui était accompagner de quelque garde, il leur fait signe qu'ils peuvent disposer.

« Désolé mais nous devons vous accompagnez, ce sont les ordres du gouverneur. »

Il les regarda fixement, personne n'avais osez lui désobéir, et en le voyant comme il était je compris pourquoi.

« Je vous ai demandé de disposer poliment, maintenant je peux être moins poli si vous m'avez pas compris. »

La par-contre j'interviens. S'il les tue, je risque d'être accompagnée par mon père, et ça c'est hors question.

« Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'on m'attend, alors si vous voulez vous disputé ce sera après, même si Balieur est votre supérieur et qu'il n'a pas de compte à rendre à…mon père. »

Le message et bien passée, les gardes, comprenant, s'excuse et partirent. Je regardai Balieur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on devrait y aller. En chemin pour aller voir le médecin gouvernemental, habitant dans le palais avec nous, Balieur se décida enfin à parler. Je compris qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose quand il a demandé à ce que se barre les gardes.

« Tu sais comment ça va se passer ? »  
« O…oui, je le devine. »  
« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu es gêné, où est passé ton entrain de ce matin ? »  
« Vous savez comment ça va se passer, ce médecin me fais flipper avec sa tête de rat. Il me demande toujours de me déshabiller, même pour des maladies complétement bénignes. Alors maintenant que je vais être obligé de le faire pour qu'il m'analyse. »  
« T'inquiet il ne va rien te faire. »

Je ne le croyais pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui décide si je mérite toujours la fleur d'oranger.

« Je veux de parler une fois fini. Je passerais dans ta chambre, on sera mieux. »

Je tournis ma tête vers lui, surprit et effrayé.

#_C'est pas possible, lui aussi alors ?_#

Arrivé à la salle d'accueil, je fus stressé comme jamais, avec l'annonce de Balieur et le fais que je dois entrer dans la gueule du loup.

#_Aller, grand respiration, tu ne crains rien tant que ton anniversaire n'est pas passée._#

J'entre dans la pièce avec cette pensée comme seul monteur. J'avançai lentement, le médecin me tournais le dos, il se retourna et me fis sursauté. Il portait ses lunettes qu'il lui font cettetête de rat.

« Ah Princesse ! Content de vous revoir. Veillez pendre place ne perdons pas de temps. »

La porte se fermis derrière moi. Balieur était présent, j'étais si stresser que je fis abstraction de tous ce qu'il m'entourait.

« Monsieur Balieur, c'est un examen privé. Je suis désolé mais je vais vous demande de nous laiss…AHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Je me retourne, plus consciente, je vis face de rat avec la main plier par Balieur, il avait voulu le foutre dehors mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas plus confiance que moi.

« Réfléchissez bien, je pense que vous avez besoin de vos deux bras pour pouvoir l'examiner correctement, alors je reste ou pas ? »

En posant sa question, il resserra son emprise sur le médecin.

« Bien d'accord ! »

Il lâche le médecin. Celui-ci se retourne en tenant le poignet que Balieur avais serré.

« Je ferais un rapport au gouvernement sur vous et votre attitude. »  
#_« Si vous cherché à le menace, vous vous gourer de mot, il n'a pas peur de vous ou de mon père. D'ailleurs, même s'il vous tuait, vous ne représente rien pour le gouverneur, il perdra juste son temps à chercher un autre médecin. »_#

Voilà ce que je voulais lui dire, mais je gardais ça pour moi. Je réalisais ce qu'il se passait, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il est là, je ne risque rien. Mais en même temps, avec ce qu'il m'a dit avant, ça veut aussi dire que je vais me faire analyse par deux pervers.

« Princesse, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. »

Balieur me montra une cabine où je pouvais me déshabiller, je m'y rendis sans plus attendre, face de rat semblait avoir peur. Une fois derrière je me déshabillai et remarque un détail, qui pour moi, avais son important, il n'y avait pas de blouse de patient. Je sortis une tête de la cabine et regarda face de rat, ce qui étonna Balieur.

« Il y a un problème princesse ? »

Face de rat savais c'était quoi le problème, il resta silencieux et moi aussi, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ce qui attira le regard de Balieur. Il se dirigea vers la cabine, je me dépêchai pour mettre ma robe et la baissa le plus possible, n'ayant pas le temps de mettre ma culotte.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Je me décidai à lui dire, après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien cherché partout, il tourna sa tête vers le docteur, retourna vers lui et lui demanda de le suivre.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

Il devait cherche à se sauver mais c'était trop tard, et puis ça ce voyais qu'il avait préparé son coup.

« S'il vous plait, suivez-moi. »  
« Mais… »

Chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire, Balieur perdit patiences et prit face de rat par le col et le foutu dehors. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je te déconseille de sortir maintenant. »

Il sortit et réapparu quelque minute après couvert de sang. J'étais assis en face de lui, je m'étais habillé, je ne fus pas surpris de le voir couvert de sang. Il était en colère et, même si je n'aurais pas dû, au moment où ils sont partir je mis mon oreille a la porte, j'entendu des cris et plus rien d'un coup.

« Bien, tu vois à ma tenue que ton médecin a eu un « empêchement » »

Je secouai la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

« Très bien, tu vas donc comprendre que je ne suis pas d'humeur a plaisanté. Suis-moi ! »

Je me levis et obéis. Dehors je vis des gardes courant vers l'extérieur, j'entendis qu'un homme s'était suicidé pas loin du palais. Je regardais Balieur, il resta neutre et très énervé. Il me montra ma chambre, finalement on ne va pas attendre pour ce parler. On rentre, il me demande de m'assoir. Il ferma la porte et j'entendis un clic.

#_Il possède un double ? Non ce n'est pas possible seul mon père possède la clé et il n'aurait jamais fait de double._#

« Vous… Vous possède la clé ? »  
« Oui, je l'ai pris de sur la porte lors de ta rencontre avec ton père dans cette chambre, il y a trois jours. Depuis je ferme ta porte chaque nuit. Pourquoi tu crois que ton père ne t'a plus rendu visite ? »  
#C'est pour ça ?!#  
« Vous aller me… ? »  
« Te quoi ? Violé ? Si je voulais de violer je l'aurais pas fait dans ta chambre et bien avant. »  
« Alors qu'est que… »

Il prit une chaise et m'interrompu, j'avais très peur de ce qu'il me voulait, il était capable de me faire bien pire que mon père m'avez déjà fait, surtout qu'il rendre de compte à personne.

« Je veux juste te parle. »

Je ne dis rien je m'éloignai au maximum de lui, par sécurité même si ça ne servais a rien.

« Bien, je ne suis pas médecin, n'est aucun expérience de médecine et n'en possède aucune connaissance… »  
#Qu'est qu'il veut me faire ?#  
« …seulement, je suis ninja et je peux te dire que je sais quand quelqu'un ment. Donc si jamais tu me mens, je me verrais contraint de vérifier. »  
« …vé…véri…vérifier…quoi ? »  
« Je vais être directe, tu t'est déjà fait sauter ? »

_À suivre_


	11. S1: l'attente2

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :Salut a tous. Amusez vous avec ce chapitre qui marque le début de la fin.  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre XI :**_L'attende II_

« Je vais être directe, tu t'est déjà fait sauter ?»

Je rougis direct, je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne voulais rien dire, je ne fis apparaitre qu'un silence. Balieur souffla et devient plus précis dans son acte.

« Écoute, ton médecin est mort, et je ne vais pas me faire chier à en trouver un autre. Donc, je te pose la question et fait confiance à mes compétences de ninja.»  
« JE NE VEUX PAS TE RÉPONDRE, SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS CHERCHER UN AUTRE MÉDECIN TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS LE TUÉ !»

Je venais de réalise que je lui aye crier dessus, il me regarda avec ses yeux noir.

« Nina, je te signal qu'on est dans une pièce insonoriser, alors personne ne t'entendra hurler, je ne vais pas te violer ça c'est sûr mais si tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais être obligé de vérifier moi-même. Alors est-ce qu'on t'a sauté ?»  
« EN QUOI ÇA VOUS REGARDE, MÊME SI MON PÈRE M'A « SAUTÉ», COMME VOUS LE DIS SI BIEN, ÇA CHANGE QUOI ? VOUS DIS QUE NON ET VOILÀ.»  
« NINA !»

Je fus surpris par son soudain hurlement

« Ne me force pas à vérifier.»

Je dû me résigner, je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Je pris mon courage à deux main et me lança.

« Je…ne…sais…pas»

Ma voix s'étouffa à chaque mot.

« COMMENT ÇA ?»

Il souffla, et se leva d'un coup. Je me reculai sur mon lit et mis mes mains devant moi.

« NON ATTENDEZ LAISSEZ MOI M'EXPLIQUER.»

Il s'arrêta pris sa chaise et la met devant moi en face de mon lit.

« Je te préviens, je ne te laisse plus de chance. si tu me raconte un bobard je t'assure que tu pourras hurler autant que tu veux je ne vais pas m'arrêté.»

Je me trouvais dos au mur, je ne pouvais plus reculer et me trouve à son porter si je faisais un mouvement brusque.

Je me mis sur mes genou et commença à parler.

« Si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a trois jours, je vous dirais que non, mais là je ne sais pas.»

Il comprit où je voulais en venir.

« Continue.»

Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais envie de vomir. Je m'étais forcé à ne pas repenser à cette nuit, je l'avais bannie de ma mémoire. Mais maintenant je devais les ré-affronté. Je mis mes mains entre mes jambe pliés, je me recroquevillai, et commença.

« Lorsque vous êtes arrivé il était sur le point de me…me…»

Je parlai vite, espérant ainsi que je n'aurais pas retenir mes larmes trop longtemps, je pensais juste traverser mes souvenirs sans m'attarder. Seulement à peine commencer, elle coulait déjà.

« Nina prend ton temps, je suis désolé mais je dois tous savoir.»  
« POURQUOI ? DANS TROIS JOURS CE SERA FAIT ET PAR LUI EN PLUS ALORS QU'EST QU'IL CHANGE ?»

Il ne dit rien, il ne fronça pas un sourcil, il resta neutre en sentiment.

« Continue. Quand je suis arrivé, il était sur le point de rentre en toi.»

« **OUI ET VOILÀ C'EST TOUT ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS S'IL M'A VIOLÉ OU S'IL L'A PAS FAIT ! JE SUIS ANGOISSER RIEN DE DIS PENSER ! ALORS DIS-MOI ÇA VOUS CONVIENT ?! HEIN ME VOIR PLEURE COMME UNE CHUTE D'EAU VOUS FAIT PLAISIR VOUS AVEZ VOS RÉPONSES ?**»  
« Non, déshabille-toi.»  
« HEIN ?»  
« Commence par te calmer, ensuit tu te déshabille si tu ne sais pas je vais vérifier.»  
« Non… Je… tu ne peux pas… ?»  
« Non, commence par te calmer.»  
« Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais aucun expérience dans ce domaine.»  
« Je connais un moyen moins médicale.»

Je fus complètement scotcher, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je respirai difficilement.

« Ne recommence pas à refaire une crise d'angoisse, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'es calmé la dernier fois.»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble et pris la fiole de la dernière fois, moi je reste immobile et mais j'avais de plus en plus peur à mesure qu'il s'avance.

#_Mais c'est vrai comment je me suis calmer la dernière fois ?_#

J'eus beau cherche je ne voyais pas comment je m'étais calmé.

« Je ne peux pas te droguer, ça risque de fausser le résultat, alors dis-moi à quoi tu pensais la dernier fois ?»

Je réfléchisse et me mis à pleurer d'un coup.

« Tu as trouvé, alors ?»  
« Je…pensais…je pensais …a…au monde extérieur.»  
« Mais encore ?»  
« Je pensais à lui… Vous l'avez tué, IL M'A JUSTE AIDER ! IL M'A JUSTE TENDU LA MAIN ! ET TOI TU L'AS TUER !»

Je repris des couleurs au bonheur de Balieur.

« Que veut-tu c'est comme ça. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te rappelle qu'il t'a abandonné…»  
« ARRÊTÉ DE MENTIR, IL NE M'AURAIT JAMAIS ABANDONNÉ !»

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis jeter sur lui et je le tenais, de mes deux mains, par son haut, et je le menaçais de mon regard. Quand je le compris, je ne le lâchai pas pour autant. Il me prit mes poigner et me demanda de le lâcher avant qu'il se fâche vraiment.

« ALORS DIS-MOI LA VERITÉ !»  
« LA VÉRITÉ OU JUSTE CE QUE TU VEUX ENTENDRE ?»

Je le lâche en ayant compris ses parole. Je m'excusai et repris mon ancien position. Balieur me demanda, pendant que j'étais encore avec lui de me déshabiller. C'est ce que je fis, mon esprit était partir ailleurs.

Je m'allongeai nu sur mon lit, Balieur commença à parler mais je ne l'écoutai pas, je pense qu'il voulait juste me rassurer. Je fis sortir un son de ma gorge pour lui dire que c'est bon, même si je n'ai rien entendu.

Je sentis ses mains me toucher, me frôler à peine. Il me parla pendant qu'il me touchait sans doute pour me dire ce qu'il va faire. Je sentis une main sur mon ventre descendant vers mon bas-ventre.

L'autre main est sur mon sexe, il ne me pénétra aucun doigt, il avait juste mis son index et son majeur tendu sur mes lèvres et l'autre main me caressait de mon bas ventre à mon ventre sans change de chemin.

Pendant ce temps moi j'étais partis dans mon esprit, je cherchais à savoir pourquoi je voulais qu'il me dit qu'il était encore vivant, enfin pourquoi ça me touche autant qu'il soit mort. Après quelque minute, il me sourit et secoua sa main de bas en haut.

« Réveiller» je m'habilita, Balieur se retourna pour montrer qu'il n'a aucune envie de moi. Je m'excuse encore de m'être tromper sur son compte et pour mes sautes d'humeur, une princesse ne doit pas en avoir. Après être habiller, il vient vers moi et s'assis pour me parler sérieusement.

« Bien, je vais t'annonce deux nouvel, une bonne et une mauvais, choisie.»  
#Une bonne et une mauvaise ça veut dire que je l'ai perdu. Je ne suis plus digne. Et en plus il y a une bonne nouvel dans le lot. Ça doit être pour lui.#  
« Bien comme je vois que tu ne te décide pas, je vais choisie la bonne nouvelle…»  
#Vas y fait toi plaisir.#

Je voyais déjà la phrase se finir.

#_« …tu n'es plus vierge, et la mauvais c'est que tu as donc tous perdu avant d'avoir goute à tes richesses»  
Il serait content avant même que je ne pus m'en rendre compte et après…_#

« …tu ne l'as pas perdu.»  
«Je… QUOI ?»  
« Tu le fait exprès ? Tu ne l'as pas perdu. Tu ne t'es pas fait sauté, ton père n'a pas réussie à aller jusqu'aux bout, je suis arrivé à temps, tu peux rivaliser avec la légende de jean d'arc côté plumard…»

Le voyant prêt à continuer, je l'arrêtai.

« D'accord, j'ai compris.»

Je parlais d'une voix très étouffé et gorger de larme de joie.

« Balieur, je voudrais que tu m'excuse encore.»  
« T'excusez de que…»

Je me jetai dans ses bras et pleura de joie.

« MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !»

Là voyant que c'est moi qu'il n'allait pas m'arrête, Balieur m'arrêta en me posant sur mon lit.

« Attend il reste comme même la mauvais nouvel.»  
#_AH ! Je l'ai complétement oublier._#

Je me prépare à entendre n'importe quoi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Je sais pour ton projet avec le responsable de Kushina…»  
« Comment tu…»  
« J'ai des yeux et j'ai déjà décrypté des messages plus compliqué.»  
« Est-ce….»

Il me mit sa main sur la bouche.

« Attend, si tu commences à tous le temps m'interrompre on ne va pas s'en sortir. Alors non ton père n'est pas au courant.»

Je m'en trouvais soulager d'un poids quand.

« Seulement si jamais tu décides de le suivre, je te jure que c'est pas de lui que tu devras avoir peur. Car je te traquerai, je te retrouverai, et je tuerais cet homme et tous ceux qui sont avec toi. Je te briserais les os, **si jamais tu ne voulais pas venir. Et si jamais tu arriveras à allée au village de Kushina, je détruirais tous le village pour te capturer, je tuerais ton oncle et ta tante et tous personne s'opposant entre TOI ET MOI. SUIS-JE BIEN CLAIRE !?»**

Il m'appuyait de plus en plus fort, sur la bouche, à mesure qu'il parlait. Si bien que sur ses derniers mots, il me maintenant allonger et m'étouffait, je pris son poignet et tenta de sortir de sa prise mais rien à faire, il enleva sa main et je pris une grand inspiration.

« Bien, c'était sympa de parler avec toi, ma chère princesse.»

Il fit la révérence et ouvre la porte à clé et repartis, moi je ne fis plus aucun bruit, je ne pleurais pas, je ne respirais plus, je m'immobilisai. Le gouverneur m'avait fait peur, mais je pouvais me dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre mon oncle, et donc qu'il avait exagérer.

Mais là c'était différent, je le savais au fond de moi que c'était différent, il n'exagérait pas, je dirai même qu'il s'était modérer. J'entendu la porte s'ouvrir, je me tournai pour voire qui était le responsable de ma visite.

« J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle.»

C'était le gouverneur qui venait après avoir appris qu'il avait loupé son coup, comme moi il devait penser avoir réussie.

« Vous me voulez quoi ?»  
« Corriger mon er…»  
« Corriger que dalle, vous vous reculer et vous ne remette plus les pieds ici.»

Il se retourna et vis Balieur. Il était cette fois arrivé en avance, ce qui était bien mieux.

« Tu as déclaré qu'elle était vierge, plus rien ne vas m'en empêcher main…»

Balieur mis sa main autour du cou du gouverneur, mais il ne le touchait pas sa main était juste ouvert autour de son cou.

« Je pense que je t'avais déjà prévenue, vous savez qu'est qui va ce passez maintenant ? Vous m'avez déjà vu faire alors à votre avis vais-je me retenir ?»

Il fit un non de la tête, et il avait raison il allait sans aucun doute le tué, seulement je l'interrompu.

« Balieur si jamais tu fais ça, ta réputation risque t'en prendre un certain coup, sans compter qu'on ne t'a demandé de le faire.»

Je me dégoutais à faire ce que je fais.

« Tu es en colère, calme toi et relativise.»

Il prit une grande respiration et baissa sa main.

« Remet un pied ici, même pour la saluer et je jure que je te tue.»

Le gouverneur me regarda, voulant sans doute comprendre mon geste.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait mais pour lui, comme je l'ai dit sa réputation en prendrai un coup s'il te tue.»

Il partit, Balieur toujours en colère, me dit que maintenant je devais rendre des compte qu'a lui et lui seul à partir de maintenant, même après les trois jours et me demanda de le suivre.

Je le suivis et lui demandais où il m'emmène, il me répondit juste que je devais dire au revoir. Je ne compris pas sur le moment, mais quand je vis le responsable de Kushina, tous était clair, je baissai la tête et m'en vais lui parler. Balieur nous avais laissez seul exprès, on était que tous les deux.

« Alors princesse vous avez trouvé un moyen de partir ?»

Je restai silencieux, il dû penser que je cherchais un plan, mais non je me remémorais les parole de Balieur, et pris ma décidons.

« Je ne vais pas partir avec vous. Je vais rester.»  
« QUOI !? Mais pourquoi ?»  
« Je ne peux pas partir avec vous, même si on partait maintenant, on n'a rien préparé pour arrive jusqu'aux villages.»  
« Ne vous en préoccupez pas maintenant. Venez ne restez pas ici !»

Je ne l'écoutai pas.

« Je veux que vous disiez à mon oncle et ma tante que le message est bien passée mais que je me plais ici.»  
« Mais…»

Je me jette sur lui, cachant ce qui peut paraitre des larmes. Et lui parla près de l'oreille afin d'éviter qu'on m'entende.

« S'il vous plait fais passer ce message et surtout ne fait revenir personne, je ne veux plus connaitre le doute. J'ai fait mon choix, je vais rester avec mon père.»

Le responsable ne dit plus rien, il avait compris et promis de faire passer le message.

« Le village viendra vous aidez, je vous le promets.»

Je m'éloignai de lui et lui montra que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

« NON ? J'ai fait mon choix par moi-même sans être forcé, si jamais vous revenez je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.»

Je devais couper court à tous ses espoirs, comme on avait fait avec moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis passée à son tour un message.

« D'accord, Je ferais passer votre message, on ne se mêlera plus des affaire vous concernant vous et votre père. Mais sachez que votre cadeau d'anniversaire est valable à vie.»

Il partit de la salle et sortis de la demeure sans se retourner. Je me mis de dos, pour cacher mes larmes. Des gardes nous regardaient, ainsi que des haut-dignitaire.

Mais il ne fut pas surpris de me voire dans ses bras, cet homme s'appelait Tomasse et était mon tuteur durant mes voyage au village de mon oncle. Ils avaient tous compris que je venais à l' instant de couper les liens avec mon oncle et que j'avais choisi mon père dans cette guerre de famille.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'ils se faisaient des illusions, j'avais choisi le camp de Balieur, pour protéger mon oncle et ma tante ainsi que leur village. Car même s'il était alliés à d'autre village, Balieur est un ninja d'un niveau incroyable, quand on sait qu'un ninja avait réussie à détruire Konoha tout seul, ça donne envie de réfléchir.

En parlant du loup, je ne le vis pas. Je le cherchais partout mais ne le trouve point. Je m'excusai auprès des haut-dignitaire afin de ne pas discuter avec eux. Je demandai aux gardes où se trouvait leur chef. Il m'indiqua qu'il était à la base des opérations du village, c'est là qu'il décide comment régler les problèmes du village, je voulu aller le voir, pour lui dire que j'avais fait ce qu'il voulait.

Le gouverneur avais décidé de lui donne cette couverture pour régler leur affaire et je pense que Balieur se plaisait dans ce rôle car il le prend très au sérieux.

« Tu comptes aller quelque part ?»  
#_Oh non pas lui…_#

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu et continua. Mais il me prit par le poignet.

« Je t'ai posé une question, va dans ta chambres !»

Je souris et rigola même.

« Qu'est qui te fait rire ? Tu te moque de moi !»

Il me gifla si fort que je me sentis sonner, mais pour la première fois de tout ma vie, j'étais heureux, et je lui montrai. Je lui souris et commença même à rigoler plus fort. Ce qu'il eux pour effet de me prendre une gifle plus fort de l'autre côté.

Je mis un pied derrière moi et me recula de quelque pas. J'étais sonner et ma vision se brouilla, mais je vis comme même le gouverneur et je continuai à rire avec plus d'intensité.

« Pourquoi tu rigole ? Qu'est que tu as ?»  
« Je n'ai juste plus peur de toi.»

Ses seuls mots lui firent me lâcher.

#_Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de dire ses sept mots suffirait à le mettre dans cette état. Non il fallait ajouter aussi le fait que je n'ai vraiment plus peur de lui._#  
« Qu'est que tu dis ? Tu me tutoies en public ?»  
« Tu m'a bien entendu, je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tu peux me frapper, me tabasser, me priver de tous ce qu'il me reste, me violer ou même me tuer. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tu es devenu un misérable à mes yeux.»

Il me frappa à la joue droit, je volais et tomba à terre. C'est la première fois qu'il me frappa avec son poing mais cela m'est complétement égal.

Je me régresse, ne sentant rien de plus que de la joie et du bonheur. Je me levis et partis.

« Tu comptes aller où ?»

Je ne répondis rien, je continuai mon chemin sans m'arrêté.

« Garde arrêté là.»

Je fus saisie par un garde, je lui agressai quelque mot et celui-ci me lâcha sous le regard ahuri du gouverneur.

« Garde qu'est que sa signifie ?»

Il marche jusqu'à lui, mais ce fus moi qu'il l'éclaira.

« On n'a plus peur de vous, ou du moins vous fait moins peur que _lui_.»

Il ne comprenait pas, c'est très marrant de voir sa tête dans cette état. Je souris en développant.

« Le problème quand on règnes avec la terreur, c'est que ce règne dure aussi longtemps qu'on trouve une personne qu'il fassent plus peur que soi-même. Votre règne de terreur est fini, maintenant vous perdez tous ce que vous avez.»

Il resta sur place, moi je continuai mon chemin amuser, mais lui n'a pas compris. Il me prit par mon épaule et me plaqua contre le mur.

« Je suis le gouverneur, et surtout ton père. Je peux décider de te tuer, de te torturer, te transformer en pute de luxe…»  
« Non vous étiez cet homme, maintenant vous êtes un gouverneur qui n'a plus de pouvoir, car il a été pris par Balieur. C'est lui qui contrôle vos garde, car ils ont plus peur de lui que te vous, c'est lui qui me protéger et à qui je dois des compte, je ne vous appartiens plus, j'appartiens à Balieur comme vous. Seulement il semble plus intéresser par moi que par vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que vous non plus. En y réfléchissant c'est assez ironique, dans votre quête de pouvoir, vous avez tous perdu. Votre histoire ressemble à celle d'Icare. Maintenant vu que j'appartiens à Balieur, il n'a plus besoin de vous, alors lâchez-moi.»

C'est ce qu'il fit, il avait enfin compris qu'il avait tous perdu. Je me dirigeai vers la base, et je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'avouer.

#_J'appartiens maintenant à Balieur, ce qui signifie je viens de me jeter dans des bras qui m'ont prévu un destin funeste, mais au moins je n'ai plus peur de mon père, certes mais maintenant j'ai peur de Balieur._#

Résulta des compte on pourrait croire que c'est une amélioration, mais c'est bien le contraire.

Arrive au porte de la base, un garde m'arrête me demandant la raison de ma présence. Je lui répondu que je voulais parler à Balieur, il voulut savoir si j'avais la permission du gouverneur.

« Le gouverneur n'a aucun pouvoir sur ma relation avec Balieur.»  
« Vous parlez bizarrement de votre…»  
« Garde, le gouverneur ne peut m'empêcher de parler à Balieur, maintenant laissez-moi passer.»  
« Bien, veilliez m'excusez.»

Je rentrai dans la base et me dirigea directement dans le lieu des rapports, les gardes fut surpris de ma présence, et pour cause je ne suis jamais venue ici, d'ailleurs je me suis perdu plusieurs fois et dû demander mon chemin.

Je voulais vraiment voir Balieur, je voulais savoir si ma théorie était vraie et accessoirement, je peux même passer l'étape union avec mon père. J'arrive enfin en face de son bureau et au moment de frapper à sa porte, j'entends Balieur hurler après quelqu'un.

# _Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le moment.#_  
« ALORS VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DE PLUS À M'ANNONCER ?! IL EST ARRIVÉ ET À DISPARU ?!»

J'entrouvris la porte et me fis distraite, je voulais savoir de qui il parlait.

« Désolé général, nous vous assurons que nous faisons ce que nous pouvons…»  
« ASSEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE N'Y MEME VOUS VOIRE ! NE REAPPARAISSEZ PAS DEVANT MOI AVANT DE M'AVOIR DONNE DU CONCRET À SON SUJET OU SUR CELUI QUI L'ACCOMPAGNAIS !»  
« Bien général.»

Il baissa la tête et partit rapidement, il devait connaitre le caractère de Balieur à force. Celui-ci de dos à moi.

« Nina, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?»  
« Euh… j'espère que je ne dérange pas.»  
« **Qu'est que tu veux ?**»

Il commençait déjà à perdre patience.

« J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, et j'aimerai parler d'un arrangement avec toi.»  
« Un arrangement ?»

Il se retourna et me regarda silencieusement, je dois avoir attisé sa curiosité. Je lui demandai si on pouvait en parler dans un lieu plus discret. Il accepta et me demande de le suivre, il nous fit sortir et m'emmène jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois dedans, il me demanda de m'assoir sur un siège, fessant de même derrière son bureau.

« Bien je t'écoute»  
« Je vais être direct, je ne veux pas m'unir avec mon père.»  
« Bien, moi aussi je vais être direct, on ne te laisse pas le choix.»  
« C'est là que le marchandage commence. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux en définitif, mais je suis prêt à te suivre, seulement je ne veux pas être unis avec mon père. Donc en échange de cette liberté, je te donne ma vie et son pouvoir.»  
« Bien, et c'est tout ?»

Je fus surpris de sa réponse, il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir de la joie, de la surprise, ou quoi que ce soit, juste du dévoltage.

« Euh… ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?»  
« De quoi ? T'a vie ? Je l'ai déjà, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu me propose.»  
« Je te la donne sans que tu ne m'unisses avec mon père. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton plan m…»  
« Justement. Tu me demande d'abandonner un plan préparer depuis des années contre un plan, qui a moins de chance de marcher et qui a juste été créé par une fille qui ne veux pas être uni à son père. C'est très stupide de croire que je vais accepter.»  
« Non attend, ton plan va marcher à cent pour cent dans les deux cas, la différence c'est que je ne serais pas uni à mon père…»  
« Non, c'est non. Notre plan est parfait comme il est. Je ne le changerais pas pour tes beaux yeux.»

On frappa à la porte avant que j'eus le temps de répondre, mais de tout façon je n'aurais rien pus changer. Il avait raison, il ne passera pas d'un plan qui était parfait et organiser depuis longtemps, pour un plan à la va vite juste pour mes beau yeux.

Il me demanda de prendre congés et dis que s'il avait besoin de moi, il m'appellerait. Je sortis et un garde, se trouvant derrière la porte, au moment où il vit Balieur, lui annonça semble-t-il une bonne nouvel. Ce garde était le garde que j'avais vu avant de parler avec Balieur, il devait avoir des nouvelles de cette personne qui gênait Balieur.

« On a quelque chose sur son complice.»  
« Ah oui et bien parle !»

Balieur semblai très heureux, cette individu qui cherchais devais vraiment lui causés des soucis. Je ne me focalisais pas trop sur la conversation, je résumais ma situation et priais pour trouver une solution.

#_Je vais être uni avec mon père dans trois jours, j'ai trouvé un allies qui peux m'aider mais il est aussi complice de mon père, j'ai insulté le gouverneur et ai défie son pouvoir_#

Je me souvenais les récents coups que je m'étais pris.

#_Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution… je ne peux pas être uni avec mon père, non ce n'est pas possible !_#

Je me mis les mains sur le visage.

#_Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? J'étais préparer à cet éventualité, et était même prêt à l'accepté. Pourquoi ? Maintenant je me trouve encore plus dans la merde._#

Mes yeux mouillais mes mains, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

« JACK !»

J'entendu ce nom, Balieur avait hurlé si fort que je l'ai entendu, non seulement, à travers la porte, mais aussi à la distance à laquelle je m'y trouvais.

#_Jack, pourquoi ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu ?_#

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire et me souvenu.

# « Jack arrête tu vas encore de rentre malade.» C'était ce que l'un des deux de ces amis avais dit à l'autre, lors je suis monté sur la scène pour la deuxième fois… _avec lui. Ce serait ce Jack ? Mais qu'est qu'il lui veut ? Et cet autre personne ne pourrais être que ce deuxième ami._#

Je compris à ce moment, il voulait les tués aussi. Il devait savoir que ces deux personnes le connaissent. Je me rapprochai de la porte, voulant en apprendre plus, espérant me tromper.

Mais au moment où je me rapprochai, je la vis s'ouvrir. Je regardai autour de moi et me cacha derrière un mur assez éloigner, pour éviter de me faire voire. Il sortit tous les deux, je les regardai du coin du mur, j'essayai de les écouté et dû faire un très grand effort.

« …S'ils sont là c'est qu'il a une raison, je veux que vous m'ameniez leurs adresse et ramener moi aussi les trois dossiers.»

Le garde s'inclina et partis. Une fois la porte fermé, je courus jusqu'aux garde afin de le suivre. Je voulais savoir qui pouvait bien être cette troisième personne, je voulais tous savoir sur ce garçon. Il est mort en voulant m'aider, je ne veux plus faire comme s'il ne représentait rien pour moi.

Je continue de le suivre, me fessant discrète, passant par d'autre chemin sans le lâcher des yeux. Pendant ma poursuite, je commençais à me poser des questions sur la manière dont j'allais procéder. Rien ne me vit, et le voilà dans le lieu des rapports.

#Cherche ! Cherche ! CHERCHE ! CHERCHE ! **CHERCHE ! CHERCHE !**#

Je me grattai la tête et là **BOOM** une idée m'est venu mais je devais me préparer. Je me mis à une certain distance de la porte et attendu, trente seconde, une minute. Qu'importe, au moment où il sortit, je me mis à courir comme une dératée et arriva en face du garde, criant d'une voix pour qu'il ne se sent seul concerner.

« GARDE ! GARDE !»

Il fut étonné de mon arriver rapide, il ne m'avait vraiment pas vu le pourchasser, j'en souris intérieurement.

« Princesse ? Qu'est qu'il vous arrive ?»  
« Ah…vous…voilà.»

Je fis semblant d'être épuiser.

« Reprenez votre respiration.»  
« Garde !... Je suis envoyé par Balieur ! Il veut que je vous transmette un message !»  
« Un message ?»  
« Oui, l'inconnu, celui donc avez le dossier.»  
« Oui et bien quoi ?»  
« Il a été vu au marché et il aurait provoqué une bagarre général.»  
« Attendez reprenez du début, s'il vous plait.»

Je pris une grand respiration et commença le bobard que j'avais inventé à la va vite.

« Lorsque je suis partis, j'ai entendu des garde dire que quelqu'un à provoquer un remue-ménage dans un bar, je ne m'en serais pas occuper normalement mais la bataille aurais dégénéré et se serai transformé en bataille général. Quand j'ai entendu que le provocateur ressemblai à l'homme que vous recherchiez nommé Jack, je suis partis prévenir Balieur, qui avait gueulé son nom, et il m'a dit que je devais vous prévenir.»  
« Il veut que je m'occupe d'une bataille général d'ivrogne ?»

Je le regard d'un air désolé pour lui, tant de naïveté c'est vraiment ma chance.

« Je pense plutôt qu'il veut que vous attrapiez ce jack.»

Je le vois tout de suite avec un souris, il venait enfin de percuté. Mais il déchanta vite.

« Mais qu'est que je fais des rapports ?»  
« Donnez je m'en occupe, Balieur n'a confiance en personne d'autre.»

Il hésita un instant, je lui rappelai que je suis une princesse que je connaissais des secret qui pourrais lui faire froid dans le dos, il sourit et me donna raison, partant rapidement avec une garnison.

J'attendu quelque instant et partis de la base, une fois sûr d'être seul, j'ouvrir le premier dossier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Nom** Jack Saruta

**Couleur de cheveu** vert clair

**Couleur des yeux** jaune

**Masse** 90 kilo

**Taille** 1 mètre 80

**Naissance** 23 juillet, 15 ans. 00H46minute 58 seconde.

**Parenté** Jaicke

**Village d'origine** le village de Ohkami

**Niveau** Nukenin

Particularité Ce ninja représente une menace si jamais vous l'apercevez prévenir immédiatement les Oinin des villages voisin, mais surtout ceux du village de Ohkami. Surtout ne jamais tenter de l'affronte si vous n'être pas du niveau d'un jounin et que vous ne possède d'expérience dans ce domaine, une vrai expérience. Attention si jamais vous l'apercevez avec Jaicke, ne tente rien à part si on vous en a confiez la mission.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je lisais sans me préoccuper de ce qui m'entourait. Ce qui pouvait être gênant, je relevais la tête une fois fini. J'eus la chance que personne ne m'interrompu dans ma lecture, sinon il aurait remarqué ses dossiers et je n'aurais pas pu continuer à me concentrer sur la suite. Je refermai le dossier et partis dans une salle que je sais libre, mais sur le chemin j'entendis le gouverneur m'appelé. Fort heureusement pour me dire d'aller dans ma chambre et de ne plus y sortir, notre ressente discussion à l'air de lui avoir été « bénéfique», j'obéie et partis dans celle-ci en fessant en sorte que personne ne me vois avec ses dossier. Une fois dans ma chambre, je cache deux dossier et me concentra sur celui que je voulais lire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Nom** Jaicke Hiko

**Couleur de cheveux** violet

**Couleur des yeux** jaune

**Masse** 70 kilo

**Taille** 1 mètre 70

**Naissance** 23 juillet, 15 ans. 00H46minute 08 seconde.

**Parenté** Jack

**Village d'origine** le village de Ohkami

**Niveau** Nukenin

Particularité Ce ninja représente une menace si jamais vous l'apercevez prévenir immédiatement les Oinin des villages voisin, mais surtout ceux du village de Ohkami. Surtout ne jamais tenter de l'affronte si vous n'être pas du niveau d'un jounin et que vous ne possède d'expérience dans ce domaine, une vrai expérience. Attention si jamais vous l'apercevez avec Jack, ne tente rien à part si vous été en mission contre eux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je lâche ce dossier et fus surpris de la ressemblance avec celui de jack. En survolant leur dossier, je pus me rendre compte à quel point il pouvait être dangereux, je ne serai dire qui me fessait le plus peur entre eux et Balieur mais je pense que Balieur aurais du mal avec eux deux réunie.

#_C'est peut-être là ma chance, si j'arrive à les trouver, je pourrais alors leur demander de l'aide._ #

Mais en survolant leur dossier, j'ai remarqué qui n'était pas du genre charitable, et je ne pense pas que leur dire la vérité va beaucoup aider, je me vois déjà devant eux.

« _Aye ! Salut! je suis la princesse Nina, je suis la responsable de la mort de votre ami et je voudrai que vous me protéger d'un ninja de votre niveau, ou même plus dangereux que vous. Vous accepte de risquer vos vies contre rien ?_»

Je baisse la tête et tenta le coup avec la troisième personne.

#_Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider à les convaincre, ou même mieux, il pourrait être plus fort que Balieur._#

Je change de dossier et regarda le troisième. Son nom fut marqué sur la pochette, **Sonnyus**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre en trombe, je ne fus pas surpris de voir Balieur. Il me vit les trois dossiers ouverts, étaler sur mon lit. Je ne décrochai pas ma tête des dossiers, et m'attarde plus sur le dossier des jumeaux.

Il s'avança devant moi. Je ne le regardais pas, ne voulant voire ses yeux qui doivent être la représentation même de ma mort. Il commença à parler, mais étonnement ça voix était celle d'une personne souriante.

« Tu sais que par ta faute le garde est mort ?»  
« Si tu crois me faire ressentir de la culpabilité, c'est raté.»

Je tournais une page du dossier devant moi, je ne lisais pas, je connaissais déjà ce dossier par cœur, je voulais juste me donner un air.

« Tu ne manques pas de culot. Et tu penses que sa vas se passer comment maintenant ?»  
« Dans le monde parfait, tu prends les dossiers ici présents, tu sors de ma chambre et tu ne m'oblige pas à m'unir avec le gouverneur. Je vis la belle vie, et j'attends de rêver du prince charmant qui viens me cherche sur une licorne.»

Je pris un ton moqueur, il dû souris et même rire sournoisement le connaissant. Il se pencha dans mon oreille et y parlait. Moi, je ne bougeais pas ma tête, et apparue immobile comme une statue, mais en fait je tremblais, je ne pouvais pas tenir les dossiers sans que les feuille ne tremble donc je ne les touchais pas.

J'étais allée aux toilettes plusieurs fois avant, en imaginant la scène et en m'y entrainant. Ma vessie aurais dû être vide, pourtant quand j'entendis ses pas, j'eus une subit envie d'uriner. Mais tout ça je ne le montrais pas. Je ne fis apparais qu'une seul et même image, celle d'une princesse folle qui défiais un démon.

« Et dans le monde réel ?»  
« Dans le monde réel, tu me prends par la gorge et tu me balance par terre, tu appelles un garde pour qu'il prenne les dossiers et qu'il nous laisse seul. Là tu me fais subir les pires choses de ma vie, et dans la pire des éventualités, tu n'arrives pas à t'arrête et tu me tue.»  
« Tu sais donc ce que tu risques, pas mal du tout. Seulement je me sens assez heureux pour ne prendre que les dossiers.»

Je souris à ce moment, je souris comme j'ai souris il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça à mon père. Ce qui eut un effet diffèrent. Il avait les dossiers dans la main et commença à partir.

« Ne pars pas, tu vas revenir rapidement»

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, voulant savoir pourquoi j'ai dit ça et surtout savoir pourquoi je ne me la suis-je pas boucler.

« Les dossier que tu tiens ont subi un changement.»

Il regarda les dossiers et moi.

« Explique-toi.»  
« Tu ne trouveras rien sur leur emplacement, ou même tous les information sur leur présence dans ce village.»

Je le regardai pendant que je disais ça, j'avais pris une grand respiration et m'était lancer. Sans quoi, mon image de « princesse folle» serait devenue « princesse peureuse ».

« Et où tu les as mis ?!»

Il refreine sa colère pour ne pas me montrer que j'ai gagné.

« Tu sais quand je ne mange pas à heure régulière, je suis capable de manger n'importe quoi.»

Là il allait me tuer

« Avant que tu ne me fonce dessus, tu devrais écouter.»

Il ne dit rien, mais il ne bougea pas nous plus, je pris ceci comme le fait qui écoute.

« J'ai aussi entendu ta conversation avec ce garde et je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de voir que le troisième dossier était sur Sonnyus. Tu m'a bien eu, je dois bien te l'accorder, seulement je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas laisser une occasion de me venger.»  
« Qu'est que tu as fait ?»  
« On ne t'a jamais dit que j'étais gourmande ?»

Il comprit sur le champ. Il regarda les dossiers qu'il avait en mains et me regarda.

J'avais mangé toutes les feuilles concernant Sonnyus et les jumeaux et je les avais changés avec des feuilles normales où j'avais écrit « La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid, mais moi j'aurais aimé chaud.» sur tous les pages.

Maintenant il va me tuer. Je mis préparais mais au lieu de se jeter sur moi il me sourit et même rigola, je ne comprenais pas.

« Je me moque de toi, tu crois sincèrement que j'ai quelque chose à fait de savoir où il se trouve ou même que tu as détruit leur dossier ?»  
« Bah…oui»  
« Ton ignorance est merveilleux. J'avais prévu de détruit le dossier de Sonnyus.»

Il le déchira sous mes yeux.

« Et pour ce qui est de ces deux-là c'est pareil. Je devais détruit les trois dossiers, maintenant c'est sûr que je suis déçus de ne pas avoir vu leur contenue, mais tu m'as rendu servis en les détruisant.»

Je tombais de cour, je lui aie rendu servis, alors que je voulais tous le contraire.

« Je vais même te dire je sais tous ce que j'ai à savoir sur lui. Il s'appelait Sonnyus, il est allié aux deux « frère de la folie» et il va s'inviter à ton anniversaire pour une raison que je te laisse deviné. Accompagner par ses deux cons.»  
#_Ils vont venir ici ? Ne dis pas que c'est pour…Non c'est impossible, Sonnyus ne…_#  
« Il…»  
« Oui, il va venir te chercher, mais le problème c'est qu'il va d'abord m'affronter.»  
#_L'affronté, non il serait stupide de croire que Sonnyus va l'affronter._#

Je souris me moquant de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Rigole autant que tu veux, seulement c'est vrai. Il m'a défié et m'a donné rendez-vous ici au moment de ton anniversaire. Il m'a dit et je le cite : « …Dans quelque semaine, je serai assez fort pour te vaincre toi et tous ceux qu'ils veulent la reprendre.» Je trouve ça assez con, pas toi ?»  
#_Oh que oui c'est con de sa part de penser ça, mais qu'est qui lui prend ? il ne pourra pas le battre. Même ses amis auraient du mal._#  
« Non…»

Je parlais d'une voix assez basse. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais à ce moment, ma tête me disait « Il va se faire tuer, il est complétement con» et pourtant c'est avec un sentiment d'affirmation que je déclarais.

« Non, c'est loin d'être con, car il va te battre…»

Je prenais de plus en plus confiance en moi à mesure que je continuais à parler, comme si j'y croyais à ce que je disais que c'est ma vérité, et tout le reste est un mensonge.

Balieur ne pus s'empêché de rire et je le comprends. Mais je continuais.

« …Ris autant que tu veux, tu peux me traiter d'idiote, de folle, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, et je le redis il…TE…**BATTRA**…»

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps.

« … Même s'il y laisse des plumes, même s'il sera blessé et qu'il ne lui restera plus rien à part ses poings. Il te vaincra, je l'ai vu faire des choses incommensurable, crois-moi Balieur, il TE **BATTRA **!»

J'étais sûr et certain de mes derniers mots. Sa défaite ne mettait jamais venue à l'idée à ce moment.

Il avait perdu son sourire du début, mes mots ne m'ont pas que redonner la foi, il avait aussi touché Balieur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il était vert de rage et mais il y avait aussi un autre sentiment à ce moment que je n'avais pas vu et je n'eus pas le temps de m'en rendre compte.

Balieur se dirigea sur moi, plus aucune barrière n'existait. Il avait fermé la porte et a lâché les dossiers. Il me fonce dessus me prenant par la gorge, me soulevant pour me plaquer contre le mur. À ce moment, sa main me serre tellement que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait me la broyer. Il s'approcha de moi et me dis dans l'oreille.

« Mémorise bien ses mots, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne me battra pas, sinon il sera poursuit par un ninja bien plus puissant que moi. Il le traquera, le trouvera, et le tuera. Car c'est son destin de mourir de sa main.»

À peine ses mot fut-il fini, qu'il me balança à terre, la puissance et le frottement produit me fis hurler de douleur et tenir mon épaule. J'étais régresser et avais mal partout au dos, mais surtout à l'épaule gauche.

Je mis ma main droite dessus, mais je n'eus le temps de ne rien voir. Balieur me frappa au torse a coup de pied. Me maintenant au sol par sa jambe droit sur mon torse me maintenais à terre. J'ai le souffle coupé, je peux à peine respirer.

Son pied se trouvant entre ma poitrine, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il se baissa me pris la main qui se trouvait sur mon épaule et la retira, je tentai de résister mais il l'avait prévu et y mis un surplus de force, je ne pouvais respirer et je m'étais pas te taille face à lui.

Lorsque ma main fus retirer, je pris le poignet de son bras me tenant, mais une fois dans ma main, il utilisa son autre main de libre pour me la dégagé et me pris mon épaule blesser de celle-ci. Je le regardais, me demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Une douleur phénoménale apparus alors. Je me mis à crier si fort qui résonnais avec les murs. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre mon souffle, son pied était devenu trop pressant, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Je me sentis une sensation remonte de mon estomac mais stoppé par son pied, ma bouche resta ouvert sans d'aucun son ne sort. Je restai comme ça, je ne sais combien de temps, je me sentais partir, je sentais la vie me quitter. Mais ce ne fus pas aussi facile, j'étais maintenu en vie, profitant de la douleur de chaque instant.

Je pus respirer, cela me fis un sursaute comme être électrocuté. Je respirais à nous, prenant de grande bouffé, me trouvant sur mes côtes droites recroqueviller. Ce qui était coincé dans mon corps sortis, je vomis tous ce que j'avais avalés donc les feuille des dossiers qui sont maintenant complètement digérer.

Je respirais et profitais de chaque instant. Et là, quand le manque d'oxygène fus régler, je fus recentré sur les douleurs de mon corps en particulier celle de mon épaule et de mon torse. Je voulu pleurer mais cette fois c'en était hors de question.

Je devais arrêter de pleurer, cela ne mène nulle part et ça prouverai à mes ravisseur que leurs tortures marches. Je restai silencieux, et mis ma main droite sur mon épaule gauche et ma main gauche sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit où il avait appuyé.

Je restai ainsi silencieux souffrant en silence. Lorsque je pus entendre ce qui m'entourait, j'entendis une voix qui était familière, le gouverneur.

« Qu'est que tu lui a fait ?»  
« J'ai commencé une punition.»

Je l'entendis, Balieur, je soufrais et savais que plus rien allais l'arrête mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer. Je répétais de plus en plus fort la même chose.

« Il te tuera ! Il te tuera ! IL TE TUERA ! IL TE TUERA ! **IL TE TUERA ! IL TE TUERA !**»

Je continuais ainsi ici jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, en resta dans le domaine du possible dans le ton de la voix, ce qui dura pendant un certain temps. J'extériorisais ma douleur ainsi.

Après avoir finie, j'attendu ne bougeant pas, j'attendu qu'il vient, ce qu'il fit. Il arriva avec plusieurs gardes. Il me prit par l'épaule douloureuse pour me lever, je hurle de douleur mais il me jette contre le mur, je reste debout comprenant qu'il me forcera à me lever si je tombe à terre. Les garde m'enlève mon lit, ma table, tous mes meubles, tous ce qui me restait encore, et passa un coup sur mon rejet, mais cela serait plus une chose qui ont décidé de faire d'eux même. Une fois les garde sortis, il me déshabilla me lassant en sous-vêtement et repartis, ne disant en tous et pour tous d'une phrase au moment de repartir.

« Maintenant tu es en prison.»

Il me jeta un pain et une bouteille d'un litre et partis fermant la porte à clé. Tout ça s'est passée rapidement, personne n'a osé me regarde. J'étais encore debout, je tenais mon épaule de la main droite, elle était encore douloureux, et ne bougeais pas regardants la porte.

Au moment où il partit, je répétais ma phrase, la seule phrase que je lui dirais avant trois jours.

« Il te tuera.»

La porte fut fermée. Je m'allongeai par terre, et regarda le pain et la bouteille. J'expirai et ferma les yeux. Je me berçais d'une phrase en tout et pour tous en me tenant l'épaule.

« Il va venir me chercher, et il tuera Balieur. Il va venir me chercher, et il tuera Balieur. Il va venir me chercher, et il tuera Balieur.»  
# _Il va venir me chercher, et il tuera Balieur. Il va venir me chercher, et il tuera Balieur. Il va venir me chercher, et il tuera Bal..._#

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je fus réveiller par un sceau d'eau froide, je sursautais et regarda le responsable, Balieur. Il me salua avec son sourire comme si j'étais toujours la même princesse qu'avant. Mais je peux vous assurer que non.

La seul chose présent dans cette pièce sont un homme sourire aux lèvres, rigolant de la deuxième personne, une princesse qui va bientôt devenir une esclave, se trouvant mouillée et geler de part et d'autre, ayant une épaule qu'il lui fessait mal, et étant si pale qu'elle éclairerais la pièce à elle seule.

Les seuls objets présent sont un pain avec des traces de dent, il ne restait plus que 1/10, et une bouteille replie d'un liquide, mais pas avec de l'eau.

Il me prit par le bras, fessant exprès de prendre celui de gauche encore, pour me lever et me maintenir debout, mes jambe ne me tenais plus.

Il m'amena dans la salle de bain et me laissa dans les mains de quatre tordu qui : me lava, me fis manger des reste d'ancien repas mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre me relava me coiffa me maquilla m'habilla dans cette ordre, en gros qui me préparais pour ce soir. Une fois la journée passé laissant le soir arriver, et surtout une fois que j'étais présentable, je devais accueillir les hauts dirigeants.

À ce jour, je venais de passée ma neuvièmes année, et la personne qui m'accompagnai était Balieur. On parla pendant qu'il amenait, enfin « parler » est un grand mot.

Il me sourit tous du long en me parlant, moi j'affiche une mine neutre, partage entre le fait que cette journée marque la fin de ma liberté tout comme elle peut marquer son début.

« Tu devrais être content, on n'a neuf ans qu'une fois.»  
« Tous comme on n'as d'une vie.»  
« Tu y crois encore ? Remarque si ça te plait de t'accrocher encore à un espoir.»  
« Ce n'est pas un espoir, c'est une prémonition. Il va te battre Balieur et tu ne peux rien y faire.»  
« On verra demain comment se passe la soirée.»  
« Oui, tu verras.»

Je souris intérieurement, moi j'étais sûr que Sonnyus allais venir me chercher. Mais Balieur lui, venant même de le dire, a des doute sur la soirée, il n'était pas aussi sûr que son plans allait marcher et ça sa me fessait rire.

_À suivre_


	12. S1: SC preparation

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :Salut a tous, chapitre qui marque la fin de la saison une. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire perso je le place deuxième parmis tous ceux que j'ai écris sur la saison une.  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = Autre

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre XI**_: le vase de sous chêne : Préparation._

Le pire quand on attend un jour avec impatience, c'est quand celui-ci arrive. J'avais peur, même préparer depuis un mois, même si je savais que tous allais bien ce passer, j'avais peur. Ce n'était pas une peur comme celle d'échouer ou autre chose, cette peur elle était contre…moi.

Je ressentais un sentiment que je qualifierai d'incroyable et en même temps qui m'était inconnu. Je tremblai de partout, si un des jumeau me voyais il croirait que je suis anxieux, mais en fait je suis exciter.

Je voulais aller à cette soirée, je voulais voler ce vase et surtout je voulais affronter Balieur, je voulais voir si mon entrainement avais servie. Je me fessais peur car j'étais plus préoccuper par l'affrontement que par la raison de cet affrontement, Nina. C'est en fessant ainsi que beaucoup de guerre furent perdu et des clans détruits. Je devais me calmer mais je n'arrivais pas.

#_Respire, respire, respire_#  
« Sonnyus ? »

Je me retourne et vois Jack, il était étonné de me voir dans cette état.

« Un problème ? »

Je fis signe de la tête que non, tous allais bien. Mais il vit bien que non.

« Si tu le dis. À propos, c'est ce soir que le plan va commencer, j'espère que tu le suivras et sera faire l'ordre de tes priorités. »  
« Ne t'inquiet pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Il partit, me lassant seul face à mon propre démon. Je respirais, je ne devais pas avoir peur mais cela m'inquiétais, on a toujours peur de ce que on ne connaît pas. Je restai tous la matinée dans ma chambre, je voulais rester seul et régler mon « problème ».

Mais je ne réussis à ne rien faire. Je fus appeler par Jaicke pour déjeuner, je relève ma tête et courus me mettre à table, cela va faire trois semaine que je n'avais pas remangé la cuisine de Jaicke, et je savais que ce sera son dernier repas car, après cette « mission », ils comptaient repartir dans un autre village.

Je voulais profit de ce repas pour parler une dernier fois avec les jumeaux, mais vraiment parler.

« Alors finalement tu vois, il adore ma cuisine. »  
« Que tu penses. Il n'a pas mangé depuis trois semaines que de la nourriture qui n'a aucun gout et qui se digérais vite. »

Je venais d'arrive dans la cuisine, et leur première mots étaient sur mon empressement. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose dans la phase de Jack.

« Ne fais pas attention Jaicke, il est jaloux que moi aussi j'aime ta cuisine. Et tu as raison, je n'ai rien manger de « bon » durant les trois dernier semaines, mais c'était mieux que de ne pas manger, et tu peux me croire j'en ai fait l'expérience. D'ailleurs ce sera la premier fois que je mangerais quelque chose « qui a du gout » comme tu l'as si bien dis. »

Jaicke regarda Jack, il n'avait pas remarque le tournant de la phrase de son frère.

« La ferme Sonnyus. »

Il baissait la tête sur le côté, gêner que son frère ai compris. Jaicke lui souriais et le charriais, mais on avait déjà compris qu'il aimait aussi la cuisine de son frère.

« Aller à table ! Je pense que tout le monde en a marre des pilules ninja…surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'air nourrissant au vue du fais que Sonnyus en prenais plusieurs. »

Je tente de me faire petit alors que Jaicke rigole de ma tentative. Il m'explique qu'il le sait depuis le premier jour mais qu'il a voulu me laisser avec l'expérience d'une indigestion, expérience qui n'est pas encore arriver. Ce qui eut le don de le fasciner. Je m'installai à ma place et profita d'un bon repas, après avoir croisé mes mains, et remercier _Inari_.

Durant mon repas, je repensais à ce que ce jour représentais La fin d'une aventure d'un mois, le vol d'un objet convoiter par tous, le sauvetage d'une princesse, l'affrontement de d'un ninja très puissant mais surtout la séparation avec de grands ninjas.

« Sonnyus ? »

Je regardais Jaicke qui venais de me parle, il fessait une tête d'étonner, je regardais son frère, pour voir s'il savait ce qu'avait son frère, mais Jack aussi fus étonné.

« Tu as un problème ? »  
« Rien que je ne puis régler seul, mais je vous remercie. »  
« On t'écoute. »

Jack venais de me parler, je ne voulus rien leur dire, mais il ne me laissa pas le choix, ça s'entendais au son de sa voix.

« C'est… juste que… j'ai…peur. »  
« TU AS PEUR ! »  
« Calme-toi Jaicke, tu vas encore perdre les pétales. »

Il lui dit sur un ton amusant, mais lui et moi on ne le pris pas avec le sourire, on avait beau oublié cette histoire, on préférait ne pas revenir dessus.

« En quoi tu as peur ? »  
« C'est vrai tu as fait de sacrer progrès, tu vas le bousiller le Balieur. »  
« Justement…. »

Je venais de penser à voix basse, assez pour qu'il l'entende et me regarder avec de grand yeux. J'en avais trop dis et je devais m'expliquer.

« Je… durant ce mois… je me suis préparer à voler un vase rien de plus... C'est génial ce que je suis devenue…. Seulement, je me suis engagé à sauver une princesse et à la protéger. Je ne… »  
« Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ? »  
« Oui…et non….je me suis préparer à tout ça, et je suis prêt à le faire, je sais que j'en suis capable, et même si ce n'étais pas le cas je le ferais en y risquant ma vie sans y réfléchir... En fait j'ai peur de moi-même, de ce que je suis prêt à faire pour elle, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne n'aurais même pas pensé à le faire…. Quand je pense à ce qu'il m'attend dans quelque heures…»

Il me regardait tous les deux, et ils se taisaient, même Jaicke ne trouva rien à dire de bête ou même de quoi me faire oublier mes problèmes. Ils ne faisaient que me regarder en attendant que je finisse ma phrase.

Je relève la tête et souri.

« Cela m'excite, je ressente un sentiment de bien-être et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. »

Il fut stocker par ma phrase, il ne dire rien pendant quelque seconde. Je continuais à les regarder avec mon sourire. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment, c'est que j'avais les yeux encore plus noir que d'habitude, au point où si ce ne serai pas moi qui aurais eu ce regard, je serai considéré comme une menace.

Quelque seconde après, Jaicke arriva à détendre l'atmosphère lourd que je venais de créer inconsciemment, il ria de tous ses poumons et nous fis partir moi et son frère dans un fou rire. On ne savait pas pourquoi il riait, et on s'en fichais, je pense qu'on devait nous détendre tous les trois.

Après avoir fini notre repas, et la vaisselle, on alla dans la salle d'entrainement sans vraiment réfléchir, même Jack, on s'entraina tous les trois, enfin on s'échauffa plutôt. On ne devait se ménager pour ce soir.

Jack s'entraina à son Taijutsu et revoyais son Kuchiyose Jaicke son Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et un peu de taijutsu, même si on n'est pas fan le taijutsu est toujours utile pour l'endurance. Et moi, la main emmêler dans un bandage, je revoyais tous ce que j'avais appris durant trois semaine, et tentai de battre mon record au jeu du mudrā mortel, le principe faire les 12 mudrāle plus rapidement, mon record : 1minute 35 en moyenne. 3 heure plus tard, je n'avais pas réussie à beaucoup progresse.

« Sonnyus, Jaicke ! Encore une heure et après vous passer à la douche et on revoie le plan. »

Je dû m'incliner, c'est vrai que je devais aussi revoir le plan. Même si je n'ai pas réussi à faire beaucoup de mouvement avec, mais quand je regarde mon bandage je me dis que finalement je ne réussirais pas après une heure a mieux l'utiliser.

« Sonnyus, ça te tente de faire quelque échange avec moi ? »

Je le regardais voulant lui dire que je ne pouvais pas mais il ne me laissa pas le temps.

« Aller s'il te plaît, la dernière fois tu étais loin de ce niveau et je rêve de t'affronter à nouveau depuis ton entrainement. »

Je comprenais son envie, moi-même j'étais prêt à l'affronter. Je devais me réservé pour Balieur, seulement je ne risquais plus de les revoir avant longtemps donc…

« Très bien, si tu insistes. »

Je me mis en position de garde. En vérité, et Jack l'ignore, son frère et moi avons continué de nous entrainer durant ses deux dernière jours. Pas aussi intensément et beaucoup moins fréquemment que durant mon entrainement, mais assez souvent pour avoir fait naitre une certaine petit rivalité entre nous.

« Donne tous ce que tu as car ce sera notre dernier combat. »

Il se mit en position de garde, et après trois seconde, je commençais les hostilités.

Je couru jusqu'à lui alors qu'il invoque deux shuriken géant, et me les lança. J'esquive sans problème et continue sans que rien ne puisent m'arrêté, je saute et un shuriken me reviens par derrière, et me découpa, enfin plutôt un mannequin d'entrainement, **分身の術** _[__Bunshin no jutsu] _(technique de permutation.)

Il cherche où je m'étais permuter et me vis sur sa gauche. je lui lance trois shuriken, il arrête son contrôle sur les shuriken géant qui tombent à terre pour sortie du chakra de sa main afin de repousser mes shuriken. Il fit des mudrā, signe incantatoire, et lança un boule de chakra **雷****, ****稲妻ボール**[_Raiton, Den'kou Kyuu no jutsu_] (Boule de foudre)

J'esquive et lança deux kunai avec mon chakra imprégner dedans. Il refit des mudrā et souffla une sorte de poussière **土遁****, ****ダストストーム**[Doton, dasutosutōmu no jutsu] (tempête de terre). Mon chakra disparue et mes kunai perdu leur force de projection, ils ne purent attendre leur cible.

Il refit des mudrāet disparu, je compris tout de suite qu'il utilisait un genjutsu, je fis des mudrāet resta immobile. Après quelque seconde, il réapparu devant moi et me transperça d'un kunai. Je restai immobile, j'ai aussi appris le genjutsu, je ne bougeai pas, et Jaicke non plus, **ミラーコピー** _[Genjutsu, _Mirākopī_]_ (Le miroir copieur)

Le principe, si une personne brise le miroir en me touchant, sa liberté de mouvement est alors restreinte à celle de l'utilisateur, je marche il peut marcher, je prends un kunai, il peut prend un kunai. Je le lance il peut le lance. Ainsi, quand je lançai mon kunai il fit de même mais ne voyant pas ou j'étais il lança le kunai derrière lui, son kunai se planta contre un mur et le mien dans sa jambe, la douleur lui fis sortir de son immobilité.

J'avais fait exprès de lui viser la jambe, car l'attaque moral fait plus d'effet que l'attaque physique. Jaicke, maitre de Genjutsu, venais de tombe et failli mourir à cause d'un genjutsu. Je me tenu droit et fini ce que j'avais commencé en le provoquant et en me moquant de lui.

« La prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi gentil, alors rend moi service et ne retient pas tes coups, que je n'ai pas à regretter mon acte de clémence. »

Il me regarda avec un sourire, bizarre je me serai attendu à une grimace, mais non il me sourit.

« T'es marrant, tu crois que parce que tu m'as blessé, tu peux me vaincre ? La seule chose que tu as gagné c'est… »

Pendant qu'il me parlait, il mit sa main gauche sur sa manche droit et pour le déchire de sa main au poignet. Il déchira pour qu'il soit plat et le mit autour de sa blessure. Il resserra et relève sa tête me regardant.

« …que tu m'as mis en colère. »

Ses yeux était des yeux que je verrai encore plein de fois dans ma vie, mais la première fois fus celle-ci, il me regarda avec des yeux montrant qu'il ne rigolait pas, qu'il allait être sérieux, qu'il allait me tuer. Je fus surpris de le voir comme ça, je fis un pas en arrière.

« Je te comprends, c'est vrai que nous aussi on a ressenti ça quand tu as eu ce regarde au déjeuner. C'est flippant, c'est à travers les yeux que tu ne pourras voire les intentions de ton adversaire, voire s'il te ment, s'il rigole, s'il est prêt à mourir, et s'il est prêt à tuer, même si ses mouvement montre l'inverse. Moi ce que je vois dans tes yeux maintenant, c'est de la peur, tu ne sais pas comment réagir, mais pourtant tu ne vas pas te laisse fai… »

Il esquiva un shuriken que je lui avais lancé.

« Tu parles trop. C'est notre dernier combat alors, fini la parlotte et combattons avec tous ce qu'on a. »  
« Et ton combat avec Balieur ? »  
« Je le tuerais une main derrière le dos. Allez préparer toi. »  
#_Mais qu'est que je viens de dire ? Balieur est un adversaire très fort, j'ai beaux le savoir, j'ai beau vouloir garder des réserve pour lui, je n'ai qu'une seul et unique envie…_#  
« QUE LE VRAI COMBAT **COMMENCE !** »

On parla ensemble.

Il fit des mudrā et tapa le poignet de ses main inverse, et invoqua deux shuriken géant. Je fis la même chose et fis apparaitre deux kunai que je pris dans mes mains.

Il me lança un sourire que je lui rendis, fini la parlotte.

Il fait un mouvement pour s'échauffer dans son agilité et faire tourner les shuriken. Il sauta en tournant sur lui-même, cela ressemblais à une tornade.

Il retomba, après avoir fait un 720° en air, sur son pied gauche et lança son shuriken droit, et tout de suite après il fit la même chose avec son pied droit et son shuriken gauche.

Les shurikens tourna si vite que on voyait plus les lames, seul les manches était visible. Je me concentrais sur ceux-ci et me mis en garde, mon chakra concentrer dans mes kunai, ne quittant pas les manches des yeux.

Les shuriken, suivit un chemin précis, malgré le fait que Jaicke est tourner deux fois sur lui-même il n'a pas perdu son sens d'équilibres.

Je vis Jaicke fait des mudrā, je ne pus rien fait pour l'arrête, je ne devais pas perdre les shurikens de vue, un shuriken passa derrière moi et me reviens dessus. Je concentrais mon chakra dans mes pied, et sauta au-dessus de lui.

Je regardai l'autre shuriken et le vis se multiplier **手裏剣影分身の術**, [_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu] (_Shuriken multi clonage).

Ils me foncèrent dessus, je me récupère et pied à terre, je relevais les kunai et trancha les shuriken devant moi, passant à l'extrémité de ceux devant moi, me coupant quelque fois, sautant au-dessus de certain, évitant de me prendre un coup mortel.

Il refit des mudrā, je me trouvais dans une merde pas possible, il finit et les shuriken se reconstruise **メーカーへのリンク**, [Raiton, Mēkārinku] (liens constructeur). Je recoupai un shuriken et fus électrifier, je compris que c'était une technique de Raiton, je devais me tirer et vite.

Je relevais le kunai en arrête ma circulation dedans. Je me recule et chercha un moyen de sortie de cette enfer, mais malgré mes recherche je ne trouvai aucun échappatoire. Je tentai de couper quelques shuriken mais ceux-ci fus reconstruit et je ne pouvais les retoucher, sans compter que je ne pus reconnaitre les électrifier ou non.

Les shurikens m'entourèrent, aucune idée ne me vient en tête. Je tentai un mudrā mais un shuriken me coupa la main, et passa de l'autre côté, la coupure fus légère mais le plus important était ce qu'il représentait, un autre shuriken passa dans mon dos, la coupure fus léger, mais encore le plus important fus le symbole.

Je m'empêchai de hurler, mais d'autre shuriken me passa dessus, sur mon torse, sur ma jambe gauche. Jaicke s'amusait avec moi, il jubilait de me voir dans cette situation, entourer de shuriken, ne pouvant partir, et chaque shuriken me touchant lui prouvait qu'il pouvait en finir quand il voulait.

Bien sûr je me laissai pas faire, je voulu bloquer un shuriken mais celui-ci m'électrocutai, et quand je coupe la circulation de mon chakra à travers celui-ci, afin de ne pas être immobiliser, il coupe mon kunai.

J'esquivai mais je me retrouvais plus d'avec un kunai. J'esquivai les quelque shuriken qui voulut me couper, seulement je ne pus pas tous les esquiver. Les coupures se fit plus profonde mais pas assez pour me tuer.

Les shuriken s'accéléra, Jaicke s'amusais comme un fou, le combat était loin qu'être fini mais si je ne fais rien, je risque de souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire.

Je devais m'en sortir et vite. Deux shurikens m'arrivèrent dessus, d'instinct je saute entre l'espace qui avait entre eux.

Je passai in-extrémiste et vis une sortis. Je courus vers celle-ci, mais d'autre shurikens me tomba dessus. J'esquive mais je me pris un shuriken dans mon ventre, le coup fus violent. Si je ne m'étais pas décaler rapidement sur le côté, je serai coupé en deux.

J'amortis la force subie en me tournant sur moi-même et me décaler a peu sur la gauche. Je me penchai de douleur et je failli tomber, enfin je tombe mais durant un instant, un court instant, je fus maintenu au-dessus du sol. Je me retourne, voulant voire quoi que soit qu'il m'avait retenu. Mais rien à part des shurikens tombant sur moi ne m'apparut.

Je fis une roulade arrière, esquiva ainsi les shurikens. Ils se plantent au sol, au moins ça m'en fessait trois de moins, plus qu'une trentaine. Un shuriken me coupa le dos en vertical. Je me penchai en avant m'avança, fuyant la douleur, mais je le fis avec une telle force, et si rapidement, que je tombais à terre.

Je me roulai sur le dos, ignorant la douleur, puis me relève. Je l'avais provoqué et me voilà dans de beaux draps, je ne devais pas perdre et surtout trouver une solution.

« La prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi gentil, alors rend moi service et ne retient pas tes coups, que je n'ai pas à regretter mon acte de clémence. »

Il me balança ça en pleine figure, je ne voyais plus que les shurikens et encore des shurikens.

« Aller petit souris

Trouve le chemin de la sortis

Car bientôt tu vas mourir

D'une minute ta vie

T'est encore impartis

Mais dépêche-toi avant de périr

Chercher, cherche le chemin avant que le temps ne file

Car dans une minute ils vont t'anéantir

Et tes espoirs seront finis. »

#_Et voilà qu'en plus il fait de la poésie. Si j'ai bien compris j'ai une minute._#

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de m'en tirer.

#_Comment il fait pour contrôle ses shuriken. Cherche, allez chercher._#

Jaicke se moqua de moi, et de mon incompréhension de sa technique.

Je tentais de ne pas m'en préoccuper, mais sérieusement, cela me fis bien chier. Il avait raison, je me suis entrainer comme un malade, mettant ma vie en jeu, pendant un mois et finalement je me retrouve comme même faible face à des ninjas du niveau des jumeaux.

J'enrageais intérieurement,

# _Comment je peux la protéger si je suis incapable de le battre ? Des ninjas de son niveau seront forcément recruter pour la reprendre. Je dois me calmer, Jaicke n'est pas invincible, il saigne et souffre comme tout le monde._ Je dois juste trouver comment il fait pour contrôle ses shurikens.#

Je les regardais intensément, cherchant le principe de sa technique.

« Le temps impartie est fini. »

Ils me forçaient tous dessus, je les regardais bouger, se dirigeant sur moi. Il ne me laissa aucun moyen de sortir, mais je remarque quelque shuriken en arrière.

#_Il en laisse au cas où je réussie à sortir ? Non ce n'est pas possible, il n'y pas moyen de partir_#

Je regardais les shuriken extérieur, ils tournaient moins vite.

« **J'AI COMPRIS !** »

Les shuriken me tombent dessus créant un nuage de poussière, Jaicke ne me voyais plus. Il devait penser que c'était fini, mais il avait tort. Le nuage de poussière disparut et moi je me tenais devant lui.

« Comment !? »

II fus surpris, pour la première fois il ne trouvait plus ses mots et se taisait involontairement. Lui fessais-je peur ? Je m'en persuadai à ce moment, je me retrouvais en sang, les shuriken autour de moi à terre.

« Tes files. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, en ayant un sourire.

« Q…quoi ? »

Je souris de plus belle, voire Jaicke dans l'incompréhension total était très marrant, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il se moquait de moi tout à l'heure. Je me surpris à lui ressembler.

« J'ai compris ta technique. Tu lance des shurikens que tu contrôle grâce à des files de chakra, comme un marionnettiste. Je dois l'avouer si je ne connaissais pas ce principe de combat, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il reprit un visage « normal », mais il perdit aussi son sourire habituel, il affichait plus un visage de haine, il devait me maudire d'avoir compris sa technique.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, comment tu as fait pour… »

Il me parle avec un voix dur et plus grave.

« Je te l'ais dis, j'ai compris ta technique, tu lance les shurikens et tu les contrôle avec ton chakra, mais en fessant ainsi tu réduis leur vitesse, alors tu dois en finir rapidement avec ton adversaire. »

Il me regardait avec des yeux de plus en plus noirs à mesure que je continue de parler.

« J'ai eus du mal car tu utilisais aussi ton chakra pour accélérer les lames, mais on dirais que tu ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps. »

Il fut surpris que j'aie aussi compris cela, puis il prononça quelque mot qui le fit sortir de lui.

« Tu as coupé les fil de chakra ! »

Je lui souris, lui fessant comprendre qu'il avait tous comprit. Je lançai mon kunai charge de chakra sur Jaicke, profitant d'un moment de faiblesse et courus vers lui. Il se réveilla et esquiva rapidement le kunai sans difficulté, puis il fit quelques mudrā. Je sautais sur lui, et le frappa de la droite. Il disparut et fus replace par une buche d'arbre **変わり身の術**, [_Kawarimi no Jutsu] _(Technique de permutation).

Il réapparu plus loin, et pas tous seul **多重影分身の術**, [_Tajū kage bunshin no Jutsu] (_Multi clonage supra_). _

Il était plus de 200 Jaicke tous prêt, armer de shuriken géant, seulement il n'allait pas les lancer plutôt les utiliser comme arme de taijutsu.

#_Il n'a pas l'air de déconner, je ne peux pas les battre tous avec quelque kunai, il a sortir le grand jeu. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, même si j'aurais préféré évité._#

C'est comme dernier recours que je vais utiliser cette technique, mais je n'ai pas le choix, Jaicke est prêt à me tuer, je dois le considérer comme un ennemis.

Je fis les mudrā singe, cochon, cheval, lièvre et dragon.

À chaque mudrā, je regrettais d'avance ce que j'allais faire, mais j'étais décidé, et Jaicke le vis, il reconnut les mudrā que je fessais.

« Hum, tu te décides enfin à l'utiliser. »

#_On dirait bien_…#

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me trouvais en face de Jaicke complètement en sang, il était seul face à moi. Le décor autour de nous était dévasté. Je me tenais droit face à lui et fit une dernière technique, lui aussi d'ailleurs, on fit les dernière mudrā de notre combat et on se fonça dessus, c'est la seul technique que Jaicke connais en attaque direct, et c'est la plus dangereux, et pour cause j'en suis un utilisateur et connais donc sa puissance.

Je concentrai mon chakra et utilisa la dernier technique j'ai appris. On se fonça dessus et on répète tous les deux le nom de notre technique en même temps.

« **KARADA NO SHŌMETSU** »

Et alors qu'on se trouvait à un mètre de distance, Jack apparus d'un coup au-milieu. On ne put s'arrête, on était trop proche pour se dévier. Jack sauts et tourna sur lui-même, Jaicke se pris son pied droit dans la figure, moi son pied gauche **サイクロン** [_Saikuron_] (cyclone).

Le _Karada No Shōmetsu_ est un coup direct, ne pouvant permettre l'esquive. Jaicke et moi volions sur place. Lorsque la technique toucha le mur sur lequel nous étions plaquer, elle disparue. Je regardai le mur de Jaicke et lui le miens, Jack lui nous regardais à tour de rôle.

Et après cinq seconde, le mur de Jaicke se fissura en plusieurs endroit, tous rejoins par le point d'impact de Jaicke. Je serre les dents a cette vue.

« Qu'est qui vous prend de vous battre à mort ?! Aujourd'hui est censé être un grand jour et vous vous voulez le transformer en deuil. Nous devons former une bonne équipe. **PUTAIN DE MERDE ! QU'EST QUI VOUS A PRIS !?** »

Je baissai la tête, je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Il avait raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je me levis, et me dirigea vers Jaicke, il eut la même idée que moi car il m'imite.

Alors qu'on se trouvait face à face, Jack pris une dernière fois la parole.

« Bien, serer vous la main, et regarder derrière vous, contempler ce que vous avez fait. Que cela vous serve de leçon »

Je serai la main de Jaicke et me retourna, et ce que je vis me fis froid dans le dos. À la différence de Jaicke, mon mur était mouillé à l'endroit de l'impact. Autour il n'avait rien, je regardai le mur de Jaicke et le compara avec le miens. Son mur était complétement fissurer et le miens était juste mouiller à un endroit précis.

Si ma technique était utilisée contre lui, je serai mort. Je m'en rends bien compte.

« Bien, en tant d'arbitre… »  
#_L'arbitre ? Quel arbitre ? Il vient juste d'arriver, et il veut porter un jugement sur notre combat ?_#  
« … je déclare l'égalité. »  
« **Hein **?! De quoi tu parles ?! La technique de Jaicke à bousiller le mur et la miens ne lui a même pas fait le moindre dégât. »

Je m'attendais à ce que Jaicke soit d'accord avec moi, mais il me regarda bizarrement.

« Sonnyus, regarde ton mur. »

Jaicke me regarda avec sérieux comme pour me montrer que je me plantais sur tous la ligne. Je me retourne et vis mon mur.

#_Il est comme avant, non il a quelque chose de diffèrent… mais je ne vois pas quoi._#

Je cherchai une bonne minute et je vis la différente en le comparant avec les autres murs couvert d'arme et de sang. Les autres murs était plus colorer, ils étaient plus foncer, il avait quelque chose en plus.

Je regardai les jumeaux, mais ils étaient parties, je décidais de regarde encore le mur.

« AH TE VOILA ! **DEPECHE TOI DE SORTIR ! **»

Jack venais de me hurler dessus. Je pensais qu'il était presse qu'on commence à revoir le plan, alors je ne fis pas attention et me recula en continuant à regarder mon mur. Au moment où j'étais sur le pas de la porte, Jack me pris par la main et me projette loin du bâtiment et pendant mon envole j'entendis un gros bruit sourd, comme une explosion. En me relevant je me retourne pour constater que le bâtiment s'est effondré.

Je restai bouche Bée.

#_La technique de Jaicke était si puissant que ça, il a détruit le bâtiment à lui seul._#

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, il était rapide, comme quelqu'un qui courais. C'est Jaicke qui, attirer par le bruit, était venu nous voir.

« Qu'est qui s'est passé ? »  
« C'est rien. »

Jaicke le regarda, il ne semblait pas d'accord avec son frère, pour lui c'était quelque chose de grave. Et je le comprends, détruit un bâtiment ce n'est pas courant.

« Bien suivez-moi, je vais vous examiner pour ce soir. »

On le suivit, pendant notre trajet je regardais Jaicke de temps en temps. Il avait détruit le bâtiment à lui seul, avec une simple technique de chakra, mais quelle technique. Le _Karada no Shōmetsu_ _ est un cône de base à cinq côté. La couleur dépendait de son élément de chakra : Bleu pour le Raiton Rouge pour le Katon Bleue pour le _Suiton_; Marron pour le Doton Blanc pour le _Fūton.

C'était la première technique que Jaicke m'avait montré, celle après notre premier combat. J'ai lu qu'il existe autant de variation que d'utilisateur, il semblerait que les seuls utilisateurs connue soit moi et Jaicke a l'heure actuel. Jaicke m'a confié un jour qu'il pense que cette technique n'est pas complète.

On arriva dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas. En fait c'était le « bureau » de Jack. C'est là qu'il entreposa son matériel de médecin.

Il y avait des produits partout, sur le meuble se trouvait un vrai attirail d'alchimiste. Il y avait deux matelas et plusieurs chaises. La salle était assez grande.

Je fus surpris de voir tout ça, il semblait y passez beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur, mais je le vois pratiquement tous le temps. Je fus étonné et voulu demande à Jack des explications.

« Jack à quel moment tu as créé tout ça ? »  
« Depuis que j'ai retrouvé le goût de la médecine il y a quatre semaines. »  
« Seulement ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis resté avec toi toutes les journées pendant les entrainements. »  
« Sonnyus. On est insomniaque. »

Jaicke venais de me faire comprendre beaucoup de chose, il est donc insomniaque, et d'un coup quelque chose me revient à l'esprit.

« Mais pourtant tu t'es déjà assoupie après tes nuit de folies. »

Jack eus un sourire malicieux, il aimait vraiment ses « soirées folies », à notre grand malheur.

« J'arrive à me reposer après avoir eus un coup dans le nez, mais cela ne me permet de dormir que quelque minute, moins d'une heure. »

Je restai silencieux, je repassais le mois que j'avais passée avec eux dans ma tête, c'est vrai que maintenant que je savais ça, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose.

« Bon, assez parler de moi, occupons-nous de vous. »

Il se retourna et sortie deux ciseaux, il semblait très coupant. Il en passa une paire à son frère et me demanda de m'approcher de lui.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Jaicke rigola faiblement, mais c'était assez fort pour que je le remarque.

« Tu as des coupures partout, tu salis le sol de ton sang, donc on enlève tes vêtements. »

Je virai au carmin, je regardais Jaicke. Il utilisa les ciseaux pour coupe ses vêtements.

« Pourquoi tu veux me couper mes vêtements, je te signale que je peux les enlevé normalement. »  
« Non, si tu fais ça tu risques de bouger les morceaux de métal plante en toi. Mais surtout tu risques de souffrir plus car il n'y a rien de pire que de frôlé des blessures ouvertes avec un tissus. »  
« D'accord mais je peux le faire tout seul. »

Jaicke posa ses ciseaux sur le bureau et se tourna sur lui-même sous le regarde de Jack. Celui-ci se retourne vers son bureau pour en sortir une potion qu'il lance à son frère.

« Met ça sur tes blessures sur le torse. »

Jaicke attrapa la potion et obéit à son frère.

« Sonnyus. Jaicke est prêt mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à passer d'un soin à un autre, on doit se préparer à partir dans 5 heure, alors ferme la et laisse-moi faire. »  
« Je peux le faire seul. »

Jack souffla il me donna les ciseaux et me regarde me couper mes affaire, je venais de gagner, il me laissait faire tout seul. Le problème c'est que les ciseaux étaient vraiment coupants. Je me coupai le tee-shirt en commençant par le col, la pointe vers le bas, mais je me coupai le torse avec la pointe des ciseaux. Je fis une grimace et Jack le remarqua.

« Tu t'est coupé ? »

Il me parla sur un ton ironique, je lui fis non de la tête commença coupe le tee-shirt, ou du moins essaya car les ciseaux n'arriva pas à couper le col. Je tentai de forcer, fessant bouger mon tee-shirt. Je sentis mon haut frôler mes blessures, et je sursautai automatiquement.

« Ça fait mal ? Attention à ne pas perdre un doigt. »

Je voulu répliquer mais Jaicke apparus à côté de moi et me pris la main tenant les ciseaux pour me les arracher de celle-ci.

« Jack, c'est bon je crois que tu t'es assez moquer de lui. J'aimerais bien prend un bain chaude alors magne toi. »

Jack eu encore son sourire en reprenant les ciseaux. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi, c'était mon tour.

« Et toi. quand on te dis quelque chose, réfléchis avant d'agir seul. Jack ne va pas te tuer. Alors arrête tes conneries et magne-toi aussi. »

Je baisse la tête, c'est vrai ce qu'il disait, mais la seul personne en qui j'avais complétement confiance était absent dans ma vie depuis un an. Je me rapprochai de Jack, il eut toujours son sourire, il me souleva légèrement le bas du tee-shirt, je sentis aussi quelque chose sur mon pantalon, je regardais en baisant légèrement la tête, j'avais fait l'expérience du tranchant de ces ciseaux et je ne voulais pas mourir bêtement.

C'était Jaicke qui, avec l'autre paire de ciseaux, me le découpait. Je ne sentis rien, ni le tissu toucher mes blessure, ni les ciseaux toucher ma peau, je finie en sous-vêtement.

« Tourne-toi sur toi-même. »

Je m'exécute, Jack m'analysa et, avec l'aide de Jaicke, il me passa une potion sur mon corps, leurs mains me touchais sur tous mon corps. Je sursautais en sentant la potion sur mes plait, je me sentais comme réchauffer, pourtant j'avais la chair de poule sur tous mon corps, je sentais des picotements.

Après quelque minute, où je sentis ma respiration se faire rare et où il me touchait partout où mes vêtements ne me protégeais pas, Jack demanda à ce que Jaicke et moi on s'assoir sur un banc recouvert d'une serviette.

Il se tourna vers son bureau et mélangea quelque produit dans un bol. Moi de mon côté, rouge comme une tomate, je tentai de ne pas regarder Jaicke qui lui me regardais, et se moquait de moi. Je tentai de ne pas m'en préoccuper, mais ce n'était pas facile.

« Jaicke arrête de te moquer de lui, tu es vraiment incorrigible. »  
« C'est pas ma faute, si tu voyais comment il est rouge. »  
« Ouais, bah rigole plus doucement ça vas faire longtemps que je m'avais pas fait cette concoction, et je ne voudrais pas la recommencer. »

Je le regardai directement et profita que Jack soit tourner pour parler à Jaicke d'un détail, qui pour moi, a de l'importance.

« Jaicke, ton frère en médecine, il était comment ? »

Je parlais doucement, Jaicke rigola moins, même plus du tout. Il se tourna vers son frère, et après me répondit aussi doucement que moi.

« C'est le meilleur, il a arrêté il y a un an. C'était un génie de la médecine, et après avoir échoué sur une opération… »  
#Celle de sa petite amie ?#  
«…il a arrêté à cause d'une dépression, il a repris il y a quatre semaine, le 5 pour être plus précis, je l'ai noté d'une pierre blanc ce jours. Tu peux me croire, il n'a rien perdu de sa superbe, tu devrais le savoir après tous les soins qu'il t'a fait. »  
« C'est vrai, excuse-moi de t'avoir demande. »

Il sourit, me montrant que ça ne lui fessait rien. Mais c'est qu'il a raison, Jack m'a remis les os en place, il m'a redue la vue, il m'a sauvé d'un coma C'est vraiment un génie médicale.

Jack reviens avec un bol replis d'une sorte de substance qui n'était pas inconnu a Jaicke.

« Par qui je commen… ? »  
« **PAR LUI !** »

Jaicke venait d'hurler avant même que Jack n'ait fini de demander, il voulait absolument évite cette substance, et je dois dire qu'une fois que Jack a commencé à me la poser, je le compris. La substance rentra dans mes plains.

Le problème c'est surtout qu'elle était brulante, histoire de me désinfecter. Je ne pus empêcher un son de douleur de sortir, je fis en sorte de bouger le moins possible. Jaicke eus un sourire de me voire comme ça. Je commence à m'habituer aux brulures que provoque sa lotion.

Après qu'il ait fini, c'était à moi de me moquer des grimace que fessait Jaicke, il savait qu'elle était brulant mais il fut comme même surpris et s'il ne fit aucun son, il se rattraper sur des grimasse.

« Bon vous aller arrêter maintenant. C'est pas aussi douloureux que ça. Ce n'est rien à côté ce que vous allez subir. »

Je ne compris pas sur le moment, je pensais qu'il parlait de la soirée, mais non. Il nous demanda de nous lever, il poussa les meubles qui nous entouraient laissant un espace d'au moins trois mètre autour de nous.

Je regardais Jaicke qui fis une mine de déprimer, je lui demandai ce qu'il avait, il me répondu juste par une phrase qui mis du temps à arriver à mon cerveau.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je le regardai, étonner, mais surtout terrifier.

#_Pourquoi t'est désolé ?_#  
« Met toi en position Jaicke, Sonnyus fait pareil. »

Je regardais Jaicke s'assoir à terre, le dos bien droit. Ses jambes sont écartées légèrement. Je fis comme lui, je tentai de désactiver mon cerveau et faire ce qu'on me demanda. Je me mis dans la même position que lui, enfin après m'être faite reprendre par Jaicke.

Je devais être vraiment droit comme un i, et mes jambes devaient être assez écartés pour pouvoir « laisser passer une main ». Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, je devais arrêter de penser et faire une chose très compliquer pour moi, je devais faire confiance aux jumeaux.

Jack fis un apparaitre quatre clone **分身の術**, [_Bunshin no jutsu],_ (multi-clonage)

Deux me tenu, et les deux autre était pour Jaicke.

« Bon commençons. »

Jack s'approcha de moi et avant qu'il commence.

« Attend ! Jack je veux que tu fasses un clone qui me soigne en même temps. »

Il le regardait, se demandant s'il est sérieux. Apres un regard il comprit et fit un clone qui s'occupera donc de Jaicke en même temps que moi.

Je compris son geste que pendant l'opération, Jack et son clone fit des mudrā simultanément et du chakra violet sortis de ses mains **肌の融解**, [_Hada no yūkai]_, (fusion de la peau)

Il posa sa main sur l'une de mes plaint et je commençai à ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je retenu mon crie dans ma gorge fermant ma bouche, serrant les dents le plus possible, les clone me tenant me maintenu droit, empêchant que je fasse un mouvement brusque. Mais il serait plus utile sur Jaicke qui lui ne cachais pas ses hurlement.

« Ne te retient pas si tu as envie, regarde Jaicke il en a vu passer pourtant il ne support toujours pas la douleur de ce jutsu. »

Je secouai la tête en signe que non, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas extérioriser. Il passa sa main à une plaint plus profonde, je compris alors que la douleur était proportionnelle à la profondeur de la blessure, je tentai de penser à autre chose que la douleur.

Je regardais Jaicke du coin de l'œil. Il hurlait en tentant de se retenir. Je regardais ses blessure et remarque que celle-ci sont profonde mais que des deux, je crois que c'est moi qui vais déguster, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne veux pas répondre, mais comment tu fais pour résister, Jaicke n'est pas le seul à avoir subis ce jutsu, et tous les autre on appeler leur mère. Jaicke est le seul à résister tous du long. Alors dis-moi comment tu fais ? »

Je ne répondis pas, il comprit pourquoi, je gardais mes forces pour résister à la douleur, puis je levai la tête en l'air et la rebaissa le regardant dans les yeux. Je prononçai une simple phrase d'une voix neutre, comme si ce qu'il me fessait n'était rien pour moi, mais c'était tous le contraire.

« J'imagine qu'il me regarde. »

Je m'étais concentré comme un malade pour ne pas hurler. Mais Jack ne compris pas, et en passant sur une autre blessure sur mon torse.

« Qui ? »

J'enrageant intérieures que Jack, qui d'habitude est le plus intelligent de nous trois, n'est pas compris. Je me reconcentra et expliqua rapidement.

« Nii-**san**… j'imagine qu'il **est l****à** ! Je veux **lui montrer que…** je suis devenue fort. »

Je respirais fortement et serra les dents. Jack avais compris, il passa dans mon dos et je remarque que les hurlements de Jaicke s'était adoucie.

Jack finissait avec nos blessures et nous passâmes dans la salle de bain. Jaicke pris la première moi je pris la deuxième, utiliser rarement mais du moment qu'il y a de l'eau chaude. Je m'installai dedans et pris un bon bain chaude et relaxant, je ne sentis plus mes blessure et je restai au moins deux heure dans la salle de bain, je m'étais endormie.

Ce qu'il me réveilla fus Jack frappant à la porte, il entra sans permission et me donna des vêtements, j'appris en même temps que je n'étais pas le seul à m'être endormie, Jaicke aussi. Je me levis et m'habillai pour rejoindre les jumeaux.

Il resta environ trois heures, on utilisa ce temps pour revoir notre plan :

« La soirée commence à 18 heure et se finie à minuit. Plusieurs attraction seront organiser, le repas du soir se fera vers 20 heure 30 et se termineras à 21:30. C'est à ce moment que devras commence la phrase 1. »  
« Espérons que les informations soit bonne. »  
« Par expérience, je peux vous assurer qu'elles le sont. »

C'est vrai, chaque info que le passeur me passait sur mes missions était toujours fonder.

« Bien, rappel toi de ton rôle à ce moment, et je le redis encore pour que tu imprime bien. On s'occupe d'abord du vase et après la princesse. »  
« J'ai compris, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Et c'est vrai que je sais ce que j'ai à faire, trois semaine que je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

« Bien, rappelez-vous d'une chose important, une fois la phrase 1 commencer, on ne forme plus d'un, si un seul foire on foire tous avec la non-possibilité de s'en sortir. »

Je déglutie et me concentra sur ce que j'avais à faire.

Il resta une heure, je partis dans ma chambres et commença à ranger mes affaire dans un sac, mon « _Foyer_ » comme l'appel Jack.

Ce sac doit représenter la seul vie et le seul foyer d'un ninja. Je devais prendre les affaire que j'apportais avec moi en dehors du village, ce serai difficile si j'avais beaucoup d'affaire, mais je n'étais attacher qu'a trois chose Le livre que nii-san m'a donner « _le clan sonnyn_ », un sac de couchage et une photo de moi et nii-san, où on souriait lui et moi

Il était à genou et me regardait en souriant les yeux fermes. Son sourire était vrai et très chaleureux. Je me tenais debout à côté de lui, je tentais le pouce à l'appareil et je souriais de tous mes dents. J'avais, ce jour, promis que je surpasserai Nii-san. Quand les photos était développer, il me donna celle-ci et me dis qu'elle représentait le contrat passée ce jours.

Je me rappelle encore quand je l'avais montre aux jumeaux, il avait tellement ris, il n'avait jamais vu Nii-san sourire, ça leur fessaient bizarre.

Nii-san emporta les autres photos, le jour où…il partit.

Je rajoutais a ça les vêtements que Jack m'avait enfermé dans un rouleau, il m'avait appris à les desceller et les resceller. Mon sac n'était pas vraiment replie.

« Ah Sonnyus te voilà ! Je voudrais que tu viennes s'il te plaît. »  
« Ok, j'arrive. »

Je refermais mon sac et suivit Jaicke en prenant mon sac, il m'amena dans le salon. Jack était présent aussi, son sac prêt tous comme le miens, je le mis à côté du siens.

« Jaicke, on ne va pas tarder à partir. »  
« Je sais, je sais, mais je voulais donner mon cadeau à Sonnyus. Tu as préparé le tiens ? »

Jack baissa la tête sur le côté et expira bruyamment, les sentiments ce n'est pas son truc.

Moi de mon côte je ne retenue que le mot « cadeaux ». J'étais comme sur un nuage, le dernier cadeau, a proprement dis, était fait par nii-san et c'était son livre. L'épée et le reste était plus des recommence que des cadeaux car il apportait avec eux leur lot de responsabilité, il suffisait de voir ma main pour m'en rendre compte.

Je souriais et attendais de voire mes cadeaux. Ce fut Jaicke le premier à me donner son cadeau.

« Voilà un rouleaux que je sais que tu ne vas pas lâcher. »

Il me tendu mon cadeau, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'ouvrir, c'était un rouleau d'information sur les particularités du chakra, je ne compris pas très bien son principe, sous-estiment même son utilité, heureusement Jaicke, bavard comme il est, a éclairé ma lanterne.

« C'est sûr les kekkei genkai_,_ enfin les plus connu.** »  
**#_Les kekkei genkai, les dojutsu et les changements de nature._#

J'eus un sourire, j'étais prêt à serer dans mes bras.

« Je t'en remercie Jaicke ! Je ne vais pas le lâcher ! Je te promets que je le lirai chaque jours et de le connaitre aussi bien que « _Le clan sonnyn_ » »  
« Je ne t'en demande pas autant. »

Il sourit et se tourna vers son frère.

« Jack, tu ne vas donner ton cadeau ? »

Là Jack prononça des mots qui me firent chaud au cœur.

« Il est avec les trois autre…vais les chercher. »  
#Trois autre cadeaux !? C'est…#  
« Fait pas cette tête on croirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir. »  
« C'e…c'est juste incroy…able je ne m'y attendais pas. »  
« Encore heureux ! Sinon ce ne serai pas un cadeau ! »

Jaicke jouais les frustré, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ce qui le fis rire aussi, quand revenais Jack il aperçut « deux idiot qui ris bêtement », je ne pus m'empêcher de rire plus intensément, j'étais partir dans un fou rire, et Jaicke ne m'aidais pas vraiment.

Après m'être calmer, Jack chargé de cadeau, posa mes présent sur la table et me tendis un rouleau. Il était plus imposant que celui de Jaicke, mais il est un peu spécial.

« C'est un rouleau du village _Ohkami._ »  
# _Ohkami ? Ce village ne m'est pas inconnu…_#

Je fus étonné par le nom de ce village, je pris le rouleau et l'ouvrir, mais il était vide. Je fus assez étonner et regarda Jaicke qui pourrait peut-être m'expliquer.

Il afficha une mine surpris, je crue que c'était, comme moi, a causse du contenue mais il regarda plutôt son frère avec étonnement.

« Alors finalement tu as trouvé un receveur ? »

Il me regarda comme pour me félicite d'avoir reçu ce rouleaux.

« Euh ?... Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas trop le principe de ce rouleau. »

Je mis ma main droit derrière ma tête et souris gêner de ne pas comprendre.

Jack secoua la tête, il pensait être très clair. Jaicke pris la parole pour m'expliquer, mais il s'emblais assez gêner.

« Bah en fait Sonnyus…c'est…. »

Il regardait son frère, après tout c'était à lui de le faire. Il soupira et commença son explication en me tendant la main pour que je lui passe son cadeau. Il le mit sur la table et expliqua.

« Le village de _Ohkami _est connue pour ses parchemins spéciaux. »

Il l'ouvre, et appuya sur une encoche sur le rouleau, un étui s'ouvrir mais il n'y avait rien dedans.

« Tu dois le remplis, et utilise ce pinceaux. »

Un pinceau apparue, il se trouvait sur le côté la forme du pinceau était assez étonnante, il y avait les poils qui servait à écrire, mais le bout du manche semblais assez coupant, il y avait dessus une sorte de protection.

« Tu écris avec, et le rouleau le garde en mémoire. Après tu fais les mudrā de la chèvre, du lièvre et du cheval. Et là tu poses ta main sur le rouleau et il te le fait apparaitre ce que tu as pensé. »

Je restai perplexe, je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité. Mais, ne voulant pas le décevoir, je le remerciai de son cadeau. Seulement il vit bien que je n'avais pas vu le principe.

« Tu es désespérant Sonnyus. »

Il fit quelque mudrā et fit apparaitre un rouleau plus imposant que celui qui m'avait donné. Il l'ouvrit devant moi et il fit les mudrā chèvre, du lièvre et du cheval et posa sa main sur le rouleau. Je me mis sur le côté et regarda ce qu'il se passa.

D'un coup un tourbions d'encre apparu et des lettre se mis en place, il apparaissait comme par magie. Jack me regarda, je fus comme ébahi. Plusieurs question me venue en tête.

« Et je serai le seul à pouvoir voir ces informations ? »  
« Ces informations sont sur ton frère... »

Il fit le symbole de rupture, et les lettre disparus.

« Essaie, fait les mudrā et pense à ton frère. »

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et au moment de poser la main sur le parchemin, je reçus une décharge reculant ma main rapidement. Jaicke ne pus empêcher un rire distrait.

« C'est bien tu as de bon réflexe, normalement tu seras grillé sur place. »

Je regardai Jack, il eut aussi un petit souris.

« Ce parchemin est un peu comme _Kénoiausa__,_ il ne reconnaît que son possesseur et seul lui peut le détruit, mais une chose est important, il a une mémoire d'éléphant alors fait attention. »

Je commençai à mieux comprendre son utilité.

« Il y a une encre précis a utilisé ? »  
« OH QUE OUI ! »

Je regardais Jaicke qui me parut bizarre sur le coup à gueuler. Son frère secoua la tête et répondu simplement par.

« Il faut utiliser un litre de son sang. »

Il me fallut un temps pour bien comprendre.

#_Mon sang ? Il plaisante ? Non il ne plaisant jamais._#  
« Bon bah, merci. Mis à part que ton cadeau ressemble à une sangsue, je l'aime vraiment. »  
« Voit le bon côté. Le sang se garde pour toujours. »  
« Ouais merci, je vais dois me faire pomper un litre à chaque utilisation. »

D'un coup j'entendu Jack rigolé comme un fou, il était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. J'en fus surpris, je m'éloignai même d'un mètre de lui en me m'étant en garde, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire comme ça.

« Jack, t'est pas marrant on avait réussie jusque-là. »

Je les regardai étonner. Jack éclaira ma lanterne.

« HA ! En fait il suffit juste de mettre quelque goutte de ton sang mélangé à cette substance… »

Il me montrait un flacon

« HA ! HA ! HA ! … Le parchemin l'analyse et Hope reproduit ton sang. C'est comme invoquer une créature sauf que là tu donnes que quelque goutte et tu peux l'invoquer à chaque fois. »

Il continua à se moquer de moi, je souris un peu aussi, il m'ont bien eus, je pensais que je devais tout le temps le recharger.

« Bon ok et c'est quoi cette histoire de receveur ? »

Il commença à s'arrêter.

« Normalement ces rouleaux sont donner à ceux qu'ils ont réussie l'ancienne épreuve pour prouver qu'il mérite le titre de ninja, c'est un trophée. Et après avoir passée l'épreuve de maitre, pour prétendre à ce titre, on nous donne un parchemin qu'on doit transmettre à un autre ninja qui le mérite. C'est le signe que celui-ci deviendra un meilleur ninja que son maitre. »  
#Sa veux dire que Jack pense…#  
« C'est vraiment très…Je t'en remercie, je promets de ne pas te décevoir. »

Il eut un souris, et me fis un signe de la tête. Son frère n'en revenait pas, il regarda son frère vraiment bizarrement, et puis il se reprit.

« Bien, prépare-toi au meilleur, car le prochaine est du passeur. »  
#_**LE PASSEUR !?**_#

Je restais bouche bée. Jaicke attendu que je redescends sur terre et me donna son cadeaux. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau matériel, mais pourtant je n'aurais plus rêvé de meilleur cadeau.

Jack et Jaicke attendu que je l'ouvre pour voir en même temps que moi mon cadeaux, il l'avait gardé fermer pendant trois jour, et sont donc aussi curieux que moi. Je l'ouvre, c'était une petite boite. Mais cette boite je la reconnu tous de suite et je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir. Je fus heureux d'y trouver l'objet que j'attendais depuis tant d'année, quatre ans que je l'attends.

Cet objet c'était une clé.

« Tu as l'air d'être content, c'est vraiment magnifique. »  
« C'est quoi cette clé ? »  
« C'est une longue histoire, et je ne sais pas si on a le temps. »

Je regardais Jack.

« De tous manière la première heure est consacré à la réception des haut-dignitaire. »  
« Bien, l'histoire remonte à quatre ans Lorsque Nii-san me présenta le passeur, celui-ci me parla de son métier et des missions que j'aurais à faire avec lui. Tout ce passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde le moyen de payement. Je ne pouvais pas recevoir le paiement en liquide, je me fessais cassée la gueule pour x raison et ne voulais pas que on me vole mon argent. Alors c'est Nii-san qui recevait mes paiements. Il y a trois ans, je ne sais plus comment on en est arrivé là, mais Nii-san m'annonça qu'il n'avait pas touché à mon argent et que celui-ci était toujours au même emplacement dans un jutsu invocatrice. Il gardait la clé avec lui, et me jura qu'il n'y avait jamais touché… »  
« À mon avis c'est vrai, vu ce qu'il fait comme mission, il n'a aucun intérêt à te voler. »  
« …C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Et il y a un an, il m'a annoncé qu'il donnerait la clé au passeur et qu'il me révélerait son emplacement quand je l'aurais en ma possession. Je suis allé voir le passeur, pour avoir cette clé. Il m'annonça qu'il me la donnera à un moment bien précis dans sa tête Je n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin, c'était comme un puzzle a deux pièce dont on possédait chacun une. Et la voilà la clé. »  
« Vérifie. »

Je compris l'inquiétude de Jack, mais je ne pouvais pas demande à Nii-san il devait être en mission.

Et d'un coup je vois Jaicke prendre son portable et composer un numéro. Après quelque seconde, il prononça quelque mot.

« Salut, quitte pas… »

Il me balança le portable, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. je le rattrape et le mis à mon oreille.

« **JAICKE, TU PEUX ARRÊTER TES SINGERIES, IL Y EN A QUI DORME MERDE ! **»

Je reculai le combinais de mon oreille, surpris à la fois du ton et de la personne se trouvant au bout du fil.

« Tu dors alors qu'il est dix-huit heures ? »

Il eut un silence, et je le comprends.

« Sonnyus !? »  
« Et oui, désolé de te réveiller, mais ça y est j'ai la clé et je voudrais savoir si c'est la bonne. »  
« Attend, c'est le jour J ? »  
« Oui! On ne va pas tarder à partir. »  
« Ah ok. Dragon, Chien, Rat, Tigre, et Coq. Tu signe le contrat avec ton sang et tu fais les mudrā inverses. Te goure pas. »  
« Aucun risque. »  
« Bien sinon, tu as réussie avec … non pas la peine de me répondre, je verrais bien dans les journaux le lendemain matin. »  
« Je te promets que tu ne vas pas être déçus. »

Je souris et lui il rigola, légèrement mais je reconnu ce son.

« Je n'en doute pas, sinon je t'en prie... »

Il raccrocha. Il devait être fatigué. Mais je n'avais pas trop compris sa dernière phrase mais à mon avis elle ne devait pas être finie.

Les jumeaux me regarda, je leur fis signe que c'était finie. Et fis les mudrā du contrat et du coffre. Je vérifiai et m'aperçut que le passeur ne c'était pas foutue de moi. Il y avait environ dans ce coffre 100.000 Ryos.

« Pas mal, voilà donc le résultat de tes quatre année. »  
« Bien désolé de couper court, mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a encore deux cadeaux. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors c'est de qui le prochain. »  
« Madara. »

Je tombais de court, je fus surpris d'entendre le passeur, mais là je n'y crus pas tout de suite.

« Quand l'a… »  
« C'est un cadeau qu'il nous avait demandé de te donner avant la mission, à la base quand on a vu que le passeur et ton frère voulais de donner quelque chose, on a voulu marquer le coup. »  
« JAICKE ! »

Jack tourne la tête gêné que je sache qu'il avait voulu être gentil avec moi. Il se tourna vers moi et me tendue un paquet envelopper dans du papier.

« Bah ça va il ne s'est pas fouler dans la présentation. »

C'est vrai que c'était juste un bout de papier qui l'entourais, nii-san n'a jamais fait dans le superficiel.

Je le déballai et vis un collier. Sur le papier il y avait quelque mot.

« _Salut, normalement tu vas recevoir ceci le jour du vol. Je voudrais te dire bonne chance, que tout va bien se passer. Mais malheureusement je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je déteste dire ceci de cette manière mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de le faire de vive voix, il y a un homme, il s'appelle Balieur, je veux que tu l'évite et que si jamais tu te trouves face à lui tu fuis. Fuis aussi vite que possible._ »

Je restai neutre à ne pas bouger. Ce qui étonna les jumeaux, j'étais passé du sourire et la joie, a la mine de triste. Je pris les devants et parla avant les jumeaux.

« Vous lui avez dit pour Balieur ? »

Jaicke comprit tous de suite, et ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose il le ferma. Jack répondu avec le plus de crans possible.

« On lui a dit que tu allais l'affronter, on devait lui dire au moins ça. »  
« Comment il a réagis ? »

Là les rôles fus inverser, Jack ne dis _rien_ et Jaicke répondu.

« Il nous regarda avec son air noir. Il nous demanda de t'en empêcher, on lui a dit qu'on t'avait déjà promis de t'aider. Il afficha une mine noir, la colère guidais ses mot mais… »  
« Il était sérieux Jaicke, il était vraiment sérieux. »

Je ne compris pas sur le moment

« Qu'est qu'il vous a dit ? »  
« Rien de spéciale. »  
« Il nous a juste gentiment avertir que si jamais Balieur de fessait un truc non soignable, ou visible, Il nous le fera payer par le sang. »

Je restai neutre, je voulais leur dire que j'étais désolé. Mais c'est Jack qui continua.

« Tu le tuera sans qu'il te touche. Et puis on le bat sans problème le Madara. »

Je souris, même si c'était pour changer de sujet, ou même en sortir qu'il me dit ça, limite me moquant sur le fait que Jack se vante alors que Jaicke derrière le regardant montrant qui préféraient ne pas vérifier.

Il regarda ma feuille, et me regarda après.

« Et sinon, il t'a dit quelque chose sur le collier ? »

Je le regardais et relue la feuille. Je lui fis signe que non, il me parla alors de la deuxième face, je retournai la feuille mais ce n'était pas de cette face qui parlait.

« Quelque fois nous les ninjas transmettons des informations avec une encre chakranique pour évite qu'être lu si jamais il est intercepté. Il faut concentre son chakra. »

Je m'exécute et les lettre disparue, remplace par d'autre.

« _Salut, je te souhaite de devenir le meilleur ninja. Ce collier est un cadeau d'une personne chère et je pense que c'est à mon tour de le faire. Ce collier est assez spécial et je suis sûr qu'il sera très bien entre tes mains. Prend soin de toi et à bientôt._»

Je refis un changement de tête, je repassai de triste à joie. Les jumeaux me souris.

« Finalement c'est ce message que tu aurais dû lire en premier. »

Je gardai mon sourire et portis mon collier autour du cou, il m'arriva au torse. C'était une sorte de pierre taillé en cercle avec un symbole. Les jumeaux en furent surpris. La ficelle semblait assez vieille, et la pierre était mal tailler. Je regardai les jumeaux.

« Il n'a jamais aimé le superficiel. »

Cette fois encore c'est le symbole qui représentais qui me donna le sourire. Puis une idée m'est venue. Je regardais les jumeaux et regarda la pierre. Il y avait le même logo que sur le manche de Kénoiausa_._

Jack compris ce que je voulais faire et demanda à Jaicke de se recule. Lui aussi avait compris et fis la même tête qu'il y a une semaine, quand je decidais de me soumettre au jugement du katana. Je me mis au milieu de la pièce, au cas où je ferais comme avec le katana.

Je pris le talisman dans ma paume droit et concentra mon chakra dedans.

Il s'éclaira d'un coup et le symbole se mis à briller. Je regardais intensément la lumière et Jack me demanda si ça allait.

« Bien sur pourquoi ? »

Il se recule de moi en sursautant.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Il se rapproche et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Non, c'est juste que tu es resté inconscient environ cinq minute. »  
« On part quand ? »  
« On va partir dans 8 minute »

Je souris et reposa le talisman sur mon torse.

« Si je compte bien, il reste encore un cadeau. »

Je lui souris en disant ceci. Il me le rendu en disant que c'était un cadeau un peu spéciale, qu'il me le donnera après la mission. Je pris mes cadeau et les range dans mon « _foyer_ », il semblait plus remplie, puis je le projetai dans une invocation. Je ne gardais avec moi que le talisman que je cachai sous mes vêtements.

Je mis mes chaussure et allant vers la sortis, je fus arrête par Jaicke.

« Sonnyus, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je vais te dire mais voilà fait attention aux cadeaux que ton frère te fait. Ils sont peut être utile mais il apporte avec eux leur lots d'emmerde. »

Il me lâcha, je restai un temps debout sans bouger, je regardais l'heure 17 :59. Je profitai de mon immobilité pour réfléchir au dire de Jaicke.

#_ C'est vrai Nii-san, m'a souvent donner des cadeaux qui pourrais empoisonner mon entourage, il faut que je fasse attention, et que je les matrice si je veux gagner en puissance._ #  
« Bien vous êtes prêt ? »

On fit signe que oui. On sortit de la demeure et marcha l'air de rien vers le palais. On avait tous L'invitation, le plan, la motivation Il ne manquait plus qu'à entrer. Arriver à quelque mètre du palais, il y avait une foule de gens bloquer part des garde.

Un chemin est créé allant de l'entrée du village au palais, dans ce chemin il y avait beaucoup de monde venant des quatre coins du pays du feu. Beaucoup sont charger de présent, d'autre ont l'air de s'emmerder avant même de rentrer. On continua vers le palais, sur le chemin on tomba sur des gardes qui ramenèrent un homme dans la foule. Il se débattait, mais les gardes étaient trop forts.

« Laissez-moi je suis le responsable du village de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un garde venait de le frapper dans le ventre, exaspérer de l'entendre hurler. Il est remis dans la foule. Mais aucune personne dedans ne viens l'aider, il l'a traversa huer par tous.

Je restai silencieux en voyant cette scène, personne venant l'aider alors qu'il s'emblait en mauvais état. Je le regardais et Jaicke ne pus empêcher une remarque.

« Au moins si on est pris, on ne risque pas de subir ça. »

Jack ria légèrement, je n'adhérais pas à leur humour. Je restai coincé sur cet homme. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de lui. Et je me souviens où je l'avais vu, c'est un voleur du passeur. Il est âge de 20 ans, il était le meilleur voleurs avant que je ne travaille pour le passeur. Il m'a toujours jalousé et n'hésitait pas à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je me souviens qu'il m'a même laissé seule face à des gardes durant un vol commun. Quand je suis revenue, ayant réussie a leur échapper de justesse, je ne suis jeté sur lui et il a vite compris que le vol n'est pas ma seule spécialité. Je m'étais pris pas mal de coup mais à la différence de lui, moi j'y étais habitué. Il a finis avec plusieurs dent en moi qui n'ont jamais été remplacé.

« Quel con. »  
« Tu dis Sonnyus ? »  
« Rien dépêchons-nous. »

Arrive au point de départ on vit fis des mudrā **変化の術** [_Henge no Jutsu_] (Métamorphose)

_À suivre_


	13. S1: Sc SOIREE

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre XIII : **_Le Vase De Sous Chêne : La Soirées._

« Bonjour, vous êtes magnifique belle.»  
« Bonjours, je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire.»

Cette soirée à peine commencer quelle m'énerve déjà, aujourd'hui je fête mes neuf ans, et pourtant c'est loin d'être la joie. Je me trouve à l'entrer et je salut tout nouvelle personne rentrant, afin peut-être de le voir en première. Seulement Balieur se trouve aussi ici, il me surveille, si bien que si je vois Sonnyus, lui aussi.

« Balieur, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu peux disposer.»

Je profitai du monde qui nous entourait pour prendre mon air supérieur, après tout Balieur est inferieur hiérarchiquement par rapport à moi.

« Je comprends bien princesse, mais cela n'est pas prudent. Des voleur peuvent venir, et je suis obligé de vous protéger, du moins jusqu'à ce soir.»

Je ne pus rien dire, ce monde le bloquais lui, mais aussi moi, je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer. J'attendis donc avec lui, espérant pouvoir le repère avant lui, et le prévenir de faire attention.

Mais personne, rien de rien. Balieur montrais aussi des signe de dépression, il voulait aussi l'affronter, mais il devait aussi être content. C'est vrai Sonnyus est la seule personne qui lui pose problème. Une heure c'est le temps que les invites arrivent, après plus personne ne peut entrer. Je suis patiente, je sais qu'il va arriver.

Quarante minutes plus tard, où je n'ai eus de cesse de serrer les mains des gens et les remercier de leur venue. J'étais complètement déprimer et Balieur ne se gêna pas pour me faire descendre encore plus.

« C'est bizarre, tu as l'air d'être moins sûr qui viens.»  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il viendra, il n'est pas encore dix-neuf heure.»  
« Bien, alors je ne dirais plus rien jusqu'à dix-neuf heures.»

Je pus enfin avoir la paix et je me précipitai sur les gens venant d'arriver et je les saluais. Un peu trop pressamment car je me fis reprendre par Balieur sur mon manquement à l'étiquette. Je restai sans bouger, et l'heure fatigue arriva, dix-neuf heure et personne, je me sentir briser de l'intérieur. Personne n'était venu, il n'y dans les invités que des vieux croutons.

«Salutation Nina.»

Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'avait parlé, et c'était bien sûr Balieur, qui me demanda de me présente au invite et de faire un petit discourt. Je me dirigeai vers le haut de la salle quand je fus arrête.

« Bonjour princesse, belle soirées.»

Je regardai qui me parlait et vis un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année. Accompagniez d'un garçon de mon âge, il semblait timide et après que je l'ai salué, il me tentait sa main.

#_Il s'attend à ce que je l'embrasse._#

Mais il se fit reprendre par son ainé qui lui rappela que normalement c'est l'inverse qui doit se produire.

« Allons ne vous en fait pas. Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête et non de reproche.»

J'affichais un faux sourire de joie, ce même sourire que je gardais avec moi depuis que cette soirée a commencé, il y a une heure.

Un troisième homme arriva lui aussi, il a l'air d'être assez vieux et vue sa ressemblance je direct qu'ils sont frères. il voulu aussi m'embrasser la main. Je ne pus refuser, mais j'aurais préféré évite, j'ai toujours déteste ce passage, mais c'est un passage obligatoire.

« Oh ! Où ais-je la tête ?! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis James Cliane… »

Me dis l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

« … voici mon frère Hector Cliane… »

Me montrant l'ainé qui était le dernier arrivé.

« … Nous somme du village de Silone et notre cousin Thomasse Cliane du village de Yûgao.»  
« Enchanté, bienvenue à la fête de mes neuf ans et de mon passage à l'âge adulte.»  
« Je vous en remercie. C'est incroyable, j'ai entendu parler de vous, en bien je vous rassure, c'est vraiment génial de vous rencontrer en vrai.»  
« Oh je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi connue que ça dans le pays.»

Je fus assez étonne par ses trois personne alors que je parlais avec eux, qui semblait bien plus intéressant que tous les autres personne présente. Leurs parents viendraient de l'autre continuant, ce continuant bizarre qui serait aussi appeler Europe, cela expliquerais les raison de leurs noms. Il avait quelque chose de familier et je ne fus pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« Eh bien Nina ! Qu'est qu'il t'a retenue ?»  
« Père…»

Il avait du mal à sortir, j'aurais préféré m'arracher la langue qu'à le dire mais il y a des invites et il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter aussi.

« … veuillez m'excuser je fessais la connaissance de ces jeunes gens.»

Il regarda la famille Cliane et eus comme un sourire.

« C'est bien ma fille, tu te fais de nouvelle connaissance et ainsi du agrandis le cercle de tes amis.»

Je lui répondu cash.

« Il faut bien, c'est mon anniversaire et il n'y a personne qui se rapproche de mon âge.»

Mais il fit une tête énerver et voulu me remettre à ma place, mais quelqu'un l'interrompu.

« Et bien en voilà une manière de répondre à son père.»

Ce fus Hector qui parla, durant notre discussion pour faire connaissance je n'entendu pas souvent sa voix. Je fus heureux qu'il intervient, le message passe mieux que si ça aurais été mon père.

Celui-ci n'apprécient pas avoir été coupé dans son élan se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?»

Je pris la parole, afin de pouvoir remercier mes nouvelles connaissances de leur aide.

« Père…»

Toujours la même chose, j'ai cet arrière-gout dans la gorge.

« …je vous présente la famille Cliane, James et Hector de Silone et Tomasse de Yûgao»  
« Le village de Yûgao et de Silone…»

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« …je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir invité.»  
« Je puis pourtant vous assurer que vous avons reçu un carton d'invitation, si vous me permettez...»

James attendu que le gouverneur lui fait signe comme quoi il l'autorisait à sortir son invitation, il savait vraiment s'y prendre avec le gouverneur. Il sortit donc le carton d'invitation et le donna à mon père.

Il le prit, le lu, et le redonna à son propriétaire.

« Je reconnais bien là mon invitation, mais pourtant je peux vous affirmer que je ne suis pas du style à inviter des _répudiés_»

Là, je vis le visage de James devenir plus noir, mais il gardait son sourire, tous comme le gouverneur, qui souriais aussi avec le même air sombres.

Seulement à la différence de mon père, James n'était pas seul, il avait avec lui son frère, Hector, et son cousin qui lui aussi le regardais de la même manière, c'était un combat d'expression, une guerre en plein milieux de monde.

La tension était palpable. Je voulu partir mais n'ayant pas reçu l'autorisation de mon père, je devais rester. Pourtant je donnerais n'importe qui pour partir.

« Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigner et que le monde ne vous est pas inconnu, en effet nous avons subi la guerre, mais forte heureusement, nous l'avons juste frôlé.»

Les _répudiés _sont des villages qui ont participé à la quatrième grand guerre ninja. Dans notre monde actuel, avec la haine du ninja, tous chose touchant au ninja est considérer comme un répudier, tenant ce nom car a la fin de la guerre ses village ont été, et sont encore, rejeté par les dirigeant des autres villages non-ninja. D'ailleurs un pacte a été signer interdisant de faire tous affaire avec les répudiées et les ninjas sous peine de devenir répudiés. En y reflechissant, Hashirama peut devenir un village répudié si cela se savait pour Balieur, mais il me manque les preuves.

« Il n'empêche que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, alors je vais vous le dire poliment, cassez-vous.»

Il eut un sourire, James étais un peu comme le porte-parole des trois.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est vous le gouverneur que forcement c'est vous qui nous avez invité.»

Là le gouverneur perdis son sourire et le regardais avec étonnement comme moi, je craignais le pire.

#_Qu'est qui veut dire ? Mon père contrôlais tous les invitations…Comment ne peut-il ne pas les avoir invité ? Même si c'est par erreur_.#

Je voulais ne plus rien entendre ayant peur de l'explication, qui arriva avec le sourire alors que je regardais derrière moi pour partir, sans la permission.

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré mes amis.»

Le gouverneur le regarda, ne comprenant plus rien, alors que moi je commençais.

« Eh oui gouverneur, comme je le disais, on somme invite par ce chère Balieur.»

James perdit son sourire et laissa voir que sa mine noire.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons une affaire à régler…»

Il dit ça en me regardant.

#Ç_a a un rapport avec moi ?_#  
« Mais avant il voudrait aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.»

Balieur leur montre le sommet des marche et demanda au gouverner, à travers un regard, de trouver un endroit tranquille. Je voulu avoir des explications et était prêt à les suivre

« Balieur, je pourrais avoir une explication, je veux savoir qu'est que ça veut dire.»

Balieur eus un sourire et s'approcha de moi, il se penche et me dis à mon oreille.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.»

Et il partit dans la direction pris par mon père. Moi de mon côté je regardai autour de moi, Les gens fus surpris de la subite disparition du gouverneur. Je décidai de partir en haut des marche et de commence un discours.

J'étais terrifier par ce qui était en trains de ce passer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais fichu. Pourtant c'est avec le sourire que je leur dis.

« Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez excusez mon père mais il a une affaire urgent à régler, en attendant je vais prendre la relève. Neuf ans et déjà plein de responsabilité.»

Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire nerveux de sortir qui fus suivit par certain qui voulais faire bonne figure.

« Aujourd'hui je souhait mon neuvième anniversaire, et je vais passer un cap de ma vie, je vais devenir une femme du monde. En attendant, profitons de cette soirée, qui marque le début d'une très belle vie…»

Je parlais en continuant de penser que Sonnyus va venir, je ne sais pas comment mais je sais qu'il va venir, je n'écoutais que la seul chose que ma mère m'a toujours dis d'écouté…Mon cœur.

« …Alors fêtons tout ça avec de la **MUSIQUE !»**

Je fis signe à l'orchestre de jouer de la musique entrainant, je tentai d'oublier tous cette histoire et voulu être une grande hôtesse.

Balieur et le gouverneur reviens quelque minute plus tard. La famille de Cliane partie en me disant un « à plus tard» qui ne me rassurait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout. Je remarque que le gouverneur m'évitait du regard et semblais même frustrer. Je regardai autour de moi, et en voyant Balieur sourire, j'en eus assez.

Je marchai vers Balieur et pris les devants avant qu'il me dit quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe Balieur ?»  
« Ҫa ne…»  
« Si justement ça me regarde. Actuellement c'est ma fête d'anniversaire, c'est ma liberté que vous voulez me prendre et c'est ma future vie dont il s'agit alors, quitte à vivre dans les bras d'une personne que je déteste, je veux comprendre pourquoi.»

Je le regardai avec un air déterminer et lui me défis du regard, passa un moment avant que l'un de nous deux bouge. Je tenais mon regard et lui, il me regardait avec ses yeux blanc comme la neige, car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il n'avait pas de rétine, ou plutôt ses rétine était blanc.

Il se décida enfin à bouger en rigolant légèrement et me fis signe de le suivre, je restai un petit moment sur place, pensant tomber dans un piège, mais je me décidai, après tous si voulais me frapper il le ferait ici.

Il ne se déragerait pas, il se fout royalement de la politique. Je décidai donc de le suivre, en passant à côté du gouverneur, celui-ci détourna le regard et ne voulut pas me regarde en face.

Je rentre dans la pièce qu'il me montre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il me montre une chaise, mais je préférai rester debout. Avec tous ce qui m'est arrivé jusque-là, je préférais vraiment rester debout.

Lui il s'assit donc de son côté, et prenant une grand respiration pour commencer.

« Si ton père fait la tête c'est parce que son plan est chambouler…»  
#_Chambouler, ça veut dire que je n'aurais…_#  
« Il aura ce qu'il voudra mais pas de la manière qui croyais.»

Je ne pus résiste à lui poser une question, prenant le risque qu'il s'arrêta dans son récit.

« Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas à…»  
« Si… on ne lui a pas refusé ça, il l'attend depuis trop longtemps.»

Je tombais des nu, je pensais sérieusement que la partie « baisse avec mon père» serai oublié.

« Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détail, mais pour toi, ce qui change dans le plan, c'est que après être avoir perdu ta fleur d'oranger, tu partiras au village de Silone et tu seras unis avec James. Tu ne reverras plus jamais ton père de ta vie.»

Je me sentis sur le coup comme une sorte de joie immense.

« Moi de mon côté, je garderais un œil sur toi, et après se sera une autre personne qui te surveilleras. D'ailleurs, je te le dis maintenant vu qu'on est dedans, face à lui tu ferais mieux de ne pas te comporte comme tu le fait avec moi, car lui il est moins patient et il fait plus mal.»

Il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec ce sentiment de refouler un mauvais souvenir. Moi, je m'assis, le temps de digère et de bien comprendre le fait que rien ne change à mon problème.

#_Ça va faire trois jours que j'attends, et pourtant rien n'a changé, je suis toujours coincé et ce soir je vais tous perdre. Mais surtout je ne l'aurais plus jamais revue._#

Il attendu quelque minute, le temps que je me calme et que je réussie à refaire apparaitre ce foutu faux sourire. Durant ce moment, il n'y avait dans la pièce qu'un silence pesant et mortuaire.

« Tu es prêt ?»  
« Oui c'est bon…merci»

Il aurait pu ne pas attendre et me montrer comme j'étais. On revenait donc, je regardais le gouverneur et là il ne détournait plus les yeux, je profitai pour lui faire passer un message. Je me dirige vers lui et lui dis.

« Je vous plains, vous qui avait tous prévu depuis cinq ans, voilà qu'à un jour de la réussite tout est détruit.»

Je repartis tous de suite sans le laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Je descendis en bas et regarda les gens danser entre eux. Je me dis que je devrais aller danser, mais je ne voulus pas vraiment alors je regardais.

Je demandais a Balieur, qui arrive à côté de moi pour me surveiller, l'heure pour savoir dans combien de temps on mange. Je commençais à avoir faim, je voulais manger et que cette journée soit finis, je me ferai violer mais au moins tous cette histoire serai finis pour moi. J'en ai assez de l' «Espoir» et de ses amis.

Il me répondu qu'il était 19 :50 heures, on avait donc quarante minute avant de manger. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis le début de la soirée.

J'ai serré des mains et remercia des vieux croutons pour leur compliment et leur félicitation. Après je fis la connaissance de la famille Cliane, et découvre qu'ils étaient invité par Balieur, que celui-ci va me faire marier à ce James qui avait onze ans de plus que moi, enfin c'est mieux que ce Thomasse qui m'a paru plus hautain que ses deux frère réunie.

Et j'allais oublier le plus important, depuis le début j'attends qu'un garçon de mon âge pour qu'il vienne me sauver de tout ça, et qui tue un ninja qui est très puissant.

Je repensais à toute ma soirée qui ne fessait que commencer, pendant qu'un vieux crouton me remercie de l'avoir invité et me parla de l'important d'être jeune. Je l'écoutais à moitié, confirmant une fois tous les deux minute.

Balieur remarqua qu'il m'emmerdait et lui dis de se barrer poliment.

Je restai là et sentant la bonne odeur de la cuisine, je redemandai à Balieur, il sourit et me répond qu'on mange dans vingt minutes.

Je soufflai discrètement et décida d'attendre, quand je remarquai un jeune homme de mon âge qui se dirigea vers moi. Il devait être accompagné de ses parent et devais sans doute être obligé à me salut, car il baisse la tête en se dirigeant vers moi. Et je remarque qui prenaient de grandes respirations, en regardant son ventre. Il doit vraiment être très forcé de venir me saluer, je compatie que lui aussi soit obliger de faire quelque chose qui a l'air de le déranger.

Et puis quand il arriva à une distance où on ne voyait plus que lui, il relevait la tête et afficha un sourire. Un fois face à moi, je reste stocké alors qu'il baissa son torse plus bas que moi. Cela est diffèrent qu'un baisser de main dans le sens ou c'est plus respectueux et réserver à l'élite, même mon père n'a jamais eus cet honneur. En plus, à la différence de ce Thomasse qui m'a paru prétentieux, il est conscient de ce qu'il fait et du symbole. Il attendu quelque instant que je le salut et lui dis de se révèle. Il prit la parole.

« Princesse Nina, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ?»

Il me tendit sa main pour que je la prenne, je restai sur place à regarder son sourire, il est si radieux, bien sûr tout le monde m'avait souris quand ils me saluaient, mais c'était diffèrent, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentir comme hypnotiser. Je regardais sa main et m'apprêta à la prendre, quand je repensais à Balieur qui est toujours le seul rempart à ma joie.

Il baisait sa main, je fus étonner. Je voulu le forcer à retendre sa main.

#_Aurais attendu trop longtemps ? Quel idiote j'ai loupé une belle occasion._#

Il se tourna vers Balieur. Il baissa sa tête, mais très rapidement et pas en la baissant complétement, il ne lui témoigner pas autant de respect qu'a moi. J'en fus assez amuser intérieurement.

« Général Balieur, garde du corps de la magnifique princesse…»

Il me dit en me regardant, je me sentis rougir comme jamais.

#_C'est que l'on ressent quand on nous fait un compliment ?_#  
«…accepte vous que je vous emprunte la princesse pour qu'elle puise danser avec moi?»  
« Oui bien sûr. Mais sachez que je vous surveille.»

Il dit cela qu'une voix si dur que j'en fus certaine, il ne le connaissait pas. Il me retendu la main.

« Princesse Nina, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ?»

Je souris et la pris dans la main, il attendu que je fasse le première pas et il m'amena au centre de la piste de danse. Je regardai autour de nous, la musique fus arrête tout le monde nous regardais moi et lui. Balieur se mis en hauteur afin d'avoir un œil sur moi et une nouvelle musique commença.

Les gens autour de nous ne firent rien de plus que nous regarder. La première musique fut du classique, il me tendit la main et nous dansions la « révérencia»

Je pris sa main gauche tendu vers moi avec ma main droite. Il me laissa choisir le sens du cercle que nous devions faire avec nos pas, il ne tombait pas dans le piège de cette danse et me laissa le contrôle comme le devait cette danse.

Je tournai donc pour former un cercle en tourna sur ma gauche. Une fois le cercle complète, on se lâche la main et nous fîmes la révérence. Il me tendit son autre main. Nous recommencions encore un cercle dans l'autre sens avec nous autre mains, finissant avec une nouvelle révérence.

Je ne le lâche pas des yeux durant tous la première partis de la danse, à part quand je fais la révérence. Je ne pouvais me décoller de son visage, il était très chaleureux et cela me fis peur. Chaque fois que je croissais quelqu'un de chaleureux, il s'avère être un connard qui a un rapport avec mon « Affaire».

Mais pourtant, je ne me méfis pas et me laissa tomber dans son charme. Il me retendu la main, une fois prise il me fit tourne sur moi-même, lentement, je me surpris à lui souris à chaque fois que je retrouvais son visage. La musique s'arrêta.

Je voulu encore danser avec lui, pourtant je ne savais pas comment lui proposer.

« Nina, veux-tu encore danser avec moi ?»

Il me retendu sa main en baissant sa tête, comme au début avec Balieur. Seulement, je fus stocké par son tutoiement, non pas que ça me gêne, mais cela m'a surpris.

Et malheureusement le rôle de princesse, m'oblige à me sentir outrer, seulement je ne y arrivais pas. Je n'affichais que la surprise. Je regardais autour de moi, les gens commencèrent à parler à voix basse, mais pas assez.

« Oh, vous avez entendu il a osé tutoyer la princesse.» « On devrait l'emprisonner.»

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, puis d'un coup.

« Princesse, on t'a attribué le plus beaux nom de tous les temps, n'écouter pas les gens qui veulent qu'on empêche de le prononcer. Ce ne sont que des moulins qui brassent de l'air, voulant bien se faire voir pour ne pas être détruit.»

Il s'était relève, en continuant à me tendre la main. Je regardais autour de moi encore, et lui sourire prenant sa main.

« Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus que vous m'appeliez princesse.»

Je fis signe aux musicien et commença a une nouvelle danse. Cette fois elle fut un peu plus rapide, mais aussi plus amusante. Les gens regardais le gouverneur, pour voir s'il voulait faire quelque chose, mais il était concentrer sur sa pouffe et ne fis rien, donnant ce pouvoir à Balieur, qui lui surveillais ce jeune garçon.

La musique arrête, je demandai à faire une petite pause, le jeune garçon ne compris pas sur le moment. Mais moi je voulais faire une chose que j'ai toujours rêvée de faire depuis longtemps, et maintenant que Balieur est aux commandes, j'en profitai sachant qui s'en fout de l'étiquette.

Je me penchais et enleva mes chaussure à petit talons. Ils allaient me gêner pour ce que je voulais faire. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas où les mettre. Et c'est là que ayant compris mon problème, le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui et vis ce qu'il cherchait.

Il me demande mes chaussures en me tendant sa main. J'eus une petite appréhension qu'il disparait et ne reviens pas quand il me dit.

« Tu as confiance en moi ?»

La dernière fois que j'entendu ça c'était de la part de Sonnyus qui m'avais demandé si j'avais confiance en lui alors qu'il allait me faire descendre un toit, et on sait tous que maintenant j'ai complétement confiance en lui.

Je lui donne en disant que ces chaussures étaient assez précieuses. Il ne comprenait pas sur le coup, elle n'était pas en diamant et ne représenter aucun richesse, mais elle était précieuse car elle appartenait à ma mère, comme tous ce que je porte en ce moment.

En fait si on y réfléchis bien, je n'ai jamais, ou bien très très très rarement, profiter des choses appartenant à mon père, non pas par sa faute mais c'était un choix personnel.

Je lui expliquai rapidement, il me sourit et promis de les confier à la personne la plus sûre qu'il connaissait. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la foule, qui lui laisse un chemin, car malgré le fait qui parle sur lui, il reste comme même une personne important, le garçon qui danse avec la princesse, et peut-être même plus.

En y réfléchissant, je ne sais rien de lui, alors que lui sais tous de moi. Je décidais de le regarde pour voir si je pouvais apprendre quelque chose de lui. Il arrive vers deux personne, il tendit les chaussures à l'un d'eux et lui dis quelque chose, il me regarda et souris en confirmant.

Il revenue et me dis que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Je demandai aux musiciens de jouer l'un de mes morceaux favoris. Ils regardèrent Balieur, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment un lieu pour jouer une telle musique. Je regard Balieur.

« Balieur c'est mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'être moi-même. Je redeviendrai princesse pour les 363 restant.»

Je le regardais, le suppliant même. Mais lui tout ce qui fis c'est souris et faire signe à ce que on joue. Je me mis côté du garçon en courant et me tourna vers lui.

« Vous allez connaitre la vrai Nina.»  
« Alors pourvu qu'elle me tutoie.»  
« Attention, j'espère que tu sais bouger.»

Je pris les devants et lui tendis la ma main qu'il pris et la musique commençait

(_Petit note : la musique que j'ai imaginé pour ce moment c'est ending 17 pour ceux qui regard l'anime « Freedom» de « HOME MADE Kazoku.»._)

Il me fit passer derrière lui et on commença à bouger nos corps sur le rythme de la musique, et on s'arrêta pour frapper dans nous main quand la musique l'imposait. Je vous laisse imaginer le délire qui surprit tout le monde et le gouverneur coupe la musique en plein milieux alors que on s'amusait bien. Mais pour moi, le plus important, c'est que on s'amusait tellement qu'on oubliait ce qu'on est, il dansait même mieux sur ma musique.

Je lui souris et ria avec lui, cela surpris tout le monde. Je m'amusais vraiment et cela ne plais pas au gouverneur qui décida qu'il est l'heure de manger, mais il se fit interrompre par Balieur.

« Gouverneur, si vous me permettez.»

En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il lui laissait le choix.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je suis le général en charge de votre sécurité et je suis aussi le garde de Nina. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais vu que le gouverneur me laisse la place, après manger, vous verrez des numéros et des spectacles, ainsi je ne pourrais plus voir la princesse danser sur une musique précise, et comme elle a un partenaire c'est parfait. Alors j'aimerais princesse que vous dansiez une dernière danse.»

Je le regardais droits dans les yeux, je sentais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Enfin si cela ne dérange pas votre partenaire.»

Il le regardait et après m'avoir regardé.

« Si la princesse est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'objection.»

On me regarda donc, je ne pus d'accepte et quand j'entendu la musique, ou du moins l'introduction, je me sentir rougir comme pas possible, le truc rassurant c'est que lui aussi est rouge. Voire cette petit couleur sur lui est assez mignon. Je voulus faire arrête la musique, lui disant que c'était une bonne blague, mais je voyais bien qu'il était sérieux. Je me tournai vers le jeune homme qui fit la même chose.

La musique fus celle d'un slow, je ne voulais pas mais je me suis mis dans la merde alors il fallait que j'assume. Et puis je préfère lui a un vieux crouton. Il s'approcha de moi, je voulu le prendre dans les bras mais il leva les mains pour me montrer que ce n'était pas pour ça qui s'approcha de moi. Il mit sa tête à côté de moi et me chuchote à mon oreille.

« Je ne sais pas danser le slow.»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, finalement j'ai trouvé une chose où il n'était pas parfait. Je ricanais de le voir gêner. Mais je me repris alors que je voyais qu'il était vraiment désole et qu'il partir. Je demandais une petite pause de quelque seconde et courus vers lui.

Je pris sa mains et lui dis à son oreille.

« Je vais t'apprendre.»

Il écarquilla les yeux et suivis ses gestes à mes mots.

« Donne-moi t'a main… met l'autre au-dessus de mes fesse… plus bas… remonte un peu… voilà et ensuite tu suis les mouvements, je vais te guider, toi de ton côté tu t'assures de ne pas me marcher sur les pieds, surtout que je n'ai plus de chaussure.»

Il se mit à rire à la prononciation de mes derniers mots, quand je lui demandai pourquoi ce ricanement

« Désolé, c'est juste que je repensais a quelque chose qui sur le coup est assez marrant.»

Je fis signe de commencer la musique et le mis en place, le rapprochant de moi.

On commença la danse doucement et tant mieux car je ne suis pas vraiment en état de trop bouger, il était proche de moi, il était à quelque décimètre, je pouvais sentir son odeur, ma tête arriva à la hauteur de son cou.

Je voulu me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre mais rien ne me venais. Je le regardais lui pour tenter de me calmer. Il regarde ses pieds, essayant de se coordonner sur mes pas.

Après quelque instant je trouvais quoi faire.

« Euh….je suis en train d'y penser, quel est ton nom ?»  
« Ne voulez-vous pas devinez ? Te connaissant tu dois le savoir.»

Je fus étonner par son propos, je ne comprenais pas.

« On s'est déjà vu ?»  
« Si vous vous souvenez de moi, j'en serais alors très surpris, car j'ai très peu vue votre visage. »  
« Alors comme puis-je connaitre ton prénom ?»  
« Je suis sûr que la princesse a dû déjà lire mon dossier, car cela m'étonnerais que j'en ays pas ici. Pose-moi tous les questions que tu veux. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras ?»  
« Les personne qui sont avec vous, ils sont de votre famille ?»  
« Non, ce sont des amis et accessoirement la seul famille que j'ai, avec une autre personne.»  
« AH... j'en suis désolé.»  
« Ne le sois pas !…ce serai plutôt à moi de l'être.»

Il dit sa dernière phrase à voix basse mais je pus l'entendre comme même. Je cherchai en quoi il pouvait être dessole.

« On ne sait vraiment jamais vu, alors pourquoi devez-vous être désolé.»  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne m'avais jamais vu, je dis juste que si vous vous souvenez de moi, alors j'en serai très surpris.»  
#_Donc je l'ai déjà vu. Mais où ?_#  
« Vous venez de quel village ?»  
« De celui-ci.»  
#_Il vient d'ici. Et Balieur ne le connais pas._#  
« Quel poste occupez-vous dans ce palais ?»  
« Aucun. Je ne suis venue ici que pour les visites… »  
#_QUOI ? MAIS…c'est impossible, si n'est jamais vu ici… ça veut dire que je l'ai croisé dehors. Mais la seul fois où j'étais dehors c'était il y a…trois semaine._#  
« Comme je vois que tu commences à te rapprocher, je vais te donner un indice. Si je rigolais quand tu m'as parlé de te marcher sur les pieds, c'est parce que la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'avais écrasé les pieds et tu as même failli me casser quelque côté, finalement c'est mes phalange qui ont pris…»  
« No…impo…s…»

Je m'arrête de bouger mais lui continue à nous conduire, donnant l'illusion qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

«…Remarque tu me diras que défoncer une porte blindé à coup de poing ce n'était pas très intelligent.»

Mon cerveau tourne a pleine régime, je retourne tous dans ma tête pour finalement comprend et être certain. Je regardais ses amis, il était bien deux.

# _Les frères de la folie ? _#

Je le regardais lui, il sourit en me fessant danser en continuant de me faire danser, sans doute pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que tu as dû endurer.»

Je me mis à sourire de joie le serrant dans mes bras oubliant tous ce qui m'entourait.

Je parlais dans son torse.

« Je t'ai attendu depuis trop longtemps.»

Il me mit une main dans mon dos et me dis qu'il en était désolé et qu'il est la maintenant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Sonnyus :

Elle me sera si fort que j'eu du mal à respirer. Je regardais autour de moi, et remarque des visages surpris et même étonner de son soudain attachement à moi. De mon côté, j'en fus surpris.

Je m'attendais à pleins de trucs, comme le fait qu'elle me frappe, qu'elle me rejette, limite qu'elle me serre, mais quel me saut dessus et quelle se mette à pleurer, je ne trouve rien à faire de mieux que mettre ma main derrière son dos et lui dire que j'étais désolé en la rassurant.

Je remarque que des gardes arrivaient sur nous. Je prévenu Nina en lui demandant de se ressaisir, voire de me lâcher. Mais elle n'en fit rien, ce fus son père qui la fis lâcher en lui demandant d'abord et en la tirant ensuite.

Je ne pus laisser passer ça, voire à qu'elle point il lui avait tiré dessus me mis hors de moi, mais je devais me contrôler, ne pas dévoiler tous mes cartes d'un coup surtout avec Balieur a côté, ou pire les jumeaux qui me surveille aussi et donc le regard de Jaicke me montrait que j'allais avoir le droit à un savon.

« Doucement gouverneur, je vous rappel comme même que c'est votre fille, pas une vulgaire balle.»

Il se retourna sur moi en demandant à des garde de se saisi de moi. Je ne fis rien pour me débattre, et regarda les jumeaux au loin, leur fessant comprend que s'il pouvait faire quelque chose ce serai sympas. Mais je savais qu'ils ne feraient rien.

_#« Le vase d'abord, la princesse après.»_#

C'était la seul condition qui m'était imposé, et c'est à cause de non-respect à cette règle que je me trouvais dans la merde. Le gouverneur, me pris par le menton et me fis me concentrer sur ses yeux, il était proche, je pouvais le frapper sans problème et j'étais prêt à le faire.

« Pour qui tu te prends à te comporter ainsi ? POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS À ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?»  
« …pour votre neveu Len.»

Le gouverneur et moi nous tournions vers Nina qui venaient de parler à l'instant.

« Len ?»

#_Len ?_#

Nous étions dans l'incompréhension complète, mais tu moment qu'il se calme, je ne dis rien et regarda comme ça va ce passer.

« C'est votre neveu, et donc mon cousin, Len du village de Kyūbi… il est venue pour mon anniversaire.»

Il se tourne vers moi. Et m'analysa sous toutes les coutures.

« Non c'est impossible. Len est mort, j'ai appris son assassina il y a trois ans, j'ai même été voire sa tombe.»

Il me regarda et demanda une explication, je ne trouve rien sur le moment, Nina fus ma voix.

« Père, j'ai appris qu'il était encore vivant, c'est la raison pourquoi je me suis jeter sur lui, il vous expliquera plus tard, nous avons des invite qui nous attend.»  
« C'est vrai.»

Il se tourna et dis à haut voix aux invité que la nourriture est prêt et qu'ils peuvent allée s'installer. Il prit ensuit une servante et ordonne à mettre un couvert de plus à sa table. Voyant que la situation est à mon avantage j'en profite.

« Mon oncle, j'ai avec moi deux amis…»  
« Très bien, rajouter trois couvert.»

Je fus surpris de sa soudain générosité, mais je n'allai pas chercher plus loin, si lui baisse sa garde moi je la garderais bien haute. Le gouverneur demande à ce que nous allions à table.

« Allez-y mon oncle, je vais chercher mes amis.»  
#_Et accessoirement les chaussures de Nina._#

Il partit devant, Nina est « obligé » de m'accompagnai jusqu'à « mes amis» pour récupérer ses chaussures et malheureusement Jaicke ne loupa pas l'occasion de me gueuler dessus à peine suis-je à sa portés.

« Discrétion ! Combien de fois on te la répéter ? Discrétion ! Maintenant le plan tous entier est en danger, **merde tu ne sais pas faire attention !?**»  
« Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai sus qu'il était...»  
« Pas grave, le plan n'est pas en danger.»

Jack répondu à Nina en lui tendant ses chaussures.

« Comment ça pas en danger ? Si, il est en danger.»  
« Jaicke, tu as pourtant connu l'amour, tu devrais savoir que ça arriverais…»  
« On est invité à la table du gouverneur.»

Je voulus couper court aux dire de Jack, et là où il voulait en venir. Moi et Nina étions rouges de honte et on ne savait pas où se mettre. Les jumeaux n'en revenais pas de la nouvel, ils demandèrent des explications que Nina leur donna pendant que nous allions à la cuisine.

J'appris ainsi que je m'appelle Len, que je suis le cousin de Nina mais aussi son demi-frère par son père quand celui-ci a rendu visite à sa tante dans un voyage à Kushina. « Ma mère » m'a emmené a Kyūbi pour m'y élever et j'ai finis assassiner par un malade extrémiste qui détestait les étranger. Ma mort à beaucoup bouleverser son père, cela explique sa soudaine générosité.

Arriver dans la salle à manger, l'espoir d'arriver avec discrétion fus tous de suite détruit, car le gouverneur gueula notre arriver.

« MESDAMES ET MESSIEUR, JE SUIS FIER DE VOUS PRÉSENTER LEN DU VILLAGE DE KYŪBI, VILLAGE QUE J'AI TOUJOURS APPRÉCIER.»

Nina ne semble pas surprise, moi de mon côté, je ne pus me contenir, j'étais comme posséder.

Je m'avançai et fis un petit discours.

« Je vous en remercier de votre attention, mais j'aimerais aussi rappeler à la salle la raison de ma présence…»

Je m'étais avancer vers la table et je me suis retourné.

« **L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE NINA !**»

J'applaudis accompagner par les jumeaux et ensuite par tous les invité.

« Aller tous avec moi…**BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE PRINCESSE NINA !**»

J'avais mis une bonne ambiance avant même le début du repas, ce que je ne voyais pas c'est le père de Nina qui fulminais sur place, et Jaicke qui me regarder avec des yeux noir.

Je n'appris ceci que lorsque celui-ci viens vers moi, alors que Nina prenais sa place à l'autre bout de la table.

« Beaux discourt, mais si tu dois tous le temps l'ouvris quand il fait une mauvais réfection, tu n'as pas finie. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, alors ferme la et concentre toi sur la mission.»  
#_C'est ce que je fais._#

Jaicke pris la place à côté du gouverneur, moi je voulu me mettre à côté de Nina mais je fus obliger de me mettre entre Jaicke et Balieur, ce diner promettais. Jack se mis à côté de la femme du gouverneur, qui elle-même se trouvait à côté du gouverneur qui se trouvait au milieu de la table.

On commença le diner sur le champ, les discutions allaient de bon trains. Jack discutait avec la femme du gouverneur, qui me semble lui avoir tapé dans l'œil, et m'est d'avis qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Il la draguait alors que le gouverneur se trouvait à côté. Son frère, qui se trouvait à côté de celui-ci, remarque son petit jeux et occupe le gouverneur sur un sujet qu'il était sur d'assurer, le Monde.

Malheureusement, en fessant ainsi il me laissa moi, et Nina, avec la seule personne vraiment dangereux, Balieur. Et lui sus poser les bonnes questions et après un regard lancer à Nina, celle-ci ne pus m'aider à répondre à ses question, heureusement que j'avais une bonne mémoire et surtout que je savais invente des mensonges.

#_Merci Nii-san de m'avoir surpris aussi souvent en trains de faire des conneries._#

C'est ce que je me disais une fois qu'il était plus sûr de mon identité. Seulement, c'est au plat de viande que le diner commence à être plus tendu.

« Je trouve tous de même ça étrange.»  
« Quoi donc ?»

L'interrogea Nina.

« Et bien que ton cousin n'ai donné aucun signe de vie depuis trois ans et qui arrive comme ça, comme une fleur. Surtout que le village de Kyūbi se trouve à deux semaines de voyage.»

La question est bien posés, ce fus la seul faille du plan de Nina, et malheureusement, quand Balieur demanda une explication en se tournant vers moi, je ne trouvais rien de précis à dire.

Heureusement, Jaicke qui parlais avec le gouverneur, tendu une oreille vers moi et répondu à ma place.

« Chère Balieur, si vous avez quelque chose à dire alors dis le sans détour, je n'aime pas trop qu'on tourne autour du pot.»

Jaicke avait arrêté sa discutions avec le gouverneur et s'était tourne vers Balieur, en lui souriant. Balieur toujours aussi sûr, avança aussi un sourire.

« Je me demande juste si vous n'est pas là pour autre chose.»  
« Ah, et comme quoi ? Le futur prince Len se trouve être pris dans les affaire du village de Kyūbi, et je puis vous assurer que c'est loin d'être facile. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie à cause de son apprentissage pour le rôle de prince.»  
« Oui, et pour la tombe ? Je suis curieux d'entendre votre explication.»  
#_Moi aussi._#

Seulement, Jaicke était un vrai moulin à parole et savait-vous embobinez si vous ne connaissez pas ses rictus, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à le voire actuellement, rien, pas de rictus apparent. Durant le mois il a toujours montrer quelque chose mais là je ne vois rien.

#Bravo Jaicke…tu m'a bien eus…#

Je souris de bonne fois, il comprit le message car il laisse un petit signe, preuve qu'il les contrôles, pour me le montrer.

« Contrôle du peuple mon chère, lors de la tentative d'assassinat nous avons pu sauver le prince. Une fois guéris, j'ai fait en sort que les médecins et, toutes personnes connaissant sa survie, ne parle pas en prenant quelque mesure…»

Je baissai la tête, pour donner l'air que je n'aimais pas cette partis de l'histoire, il faillait aussi que je rentre dans son jeux après tout il m'aide.

« …nous avons construit une fausse tombe et nous somme assurer de faire croire que le future prince soit mort, ainsi nous avons pu avoir le soutien du peuple quant à notre chasse aux traitre.»

Balieur commença à glousser, il devait commencer à croire à cette histoire.

« Et comment ferez-vous lorsque le prince devra remonter sur le trône ?»  
« Nous avons déjà tout prévus de ce côté ne vous en fait pas, vous savez déjà bien plus que votre statue le permet.»  
« Mon statue ? Et quelle statue ai-je pour vous ?»  
« Hum… celui d'un garde dans ce palais.»  
« Vous tournez autour du pot là.»

Balieur commence à faire disparaitre son sourire et a laissez paraitre son regard noir, mais c'est un très très très mauvais calcul, car c'est Jack qui lui répondis, il semblerait que lui aussi laissais trainer une oreille.

« Il veut dire que les affaire du village de Kyūbi ne regarde, ni un général, ni un garde du corps, et encore moins un nukenin qui possède une histoire comme la vôtre Balieur ou plutôt _Kirā shizoku.»_

Je ne compris ce qui se passait, Balieur qui avait un sourire, faux certes, qui commençais à disparaitre, afficha une tête aussi noire que celle de Jack. Ce fut très tendu entre eux, c'était deux barils de poudre qui jouait à s'envoyer une allumette, et maintenant on attendait de savoir qui allaient exploser en premier.

C'est triste à dire, mais aucun de nous cinq ne bougeons. La pouffe ne pouvais rien faire même si elle voulait Le gouverneur laissa s'amuser les deux barils ne voulant pas intervenir. Nina ne fis rien de peur de Balieur Moi ce fus pareil, je n'avais pas vu Jack aussi énerver et on dirait que Jaicke lui aussi donc c'est cela qui me terrifie le plus.

Mais on ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Je regardais Nina, et lui parla sans emmètre le moins son, je lui fis comprend que je m'occupais de Jack et elle de Balieur, il ne pouvait rien lui faire devant tout le monde, du moins je l'espère.

Je regardais Jaicke, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour le maitriser.

Nina commençais, en lui parlant à côté de lui, nous on se levait et on se dirigea vers Jack, cela surpris les invité qui n'avais pas remarqué l'embrouille à table.

« Jack, il faut que tu te calme. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on forme une seul et même personne, si l'un foire tout le monde foire.»

Son frère continuait sur autre chose.

« Arrête de regarder vers le passé, tu l'as dit toi-même cette histoire a de multiple secret. Pour le moment il faut se concentré sur la mission.»

Je regardais Nina, je voulais comme même garder un œil sur elle, mais il semblerait qu'elle aussi a su trouver les mots pour apaiser Balieur, même s'il restait encore un peu sur les nerfs.

Je sentis quelque chose sur mon bras, je regardai ce que c'était et vis la main de Jack. Je devais me rapprocher de lui.

Quelque instant plus tard, on se remit à table et arriva enfin le désert. L'histoire qui s'était produite il y a quelque instant fut dissiper et Jack ainsi que Balieur se parlais plus ou moins normalement, il savait aussi être faux quand il voulait. Si je n'avais pas été là, je dirais que cet histoire d'engueula était du vent.

Le dessert fus un immense gâteux à la framboise, mais aussi énorme soit-il quelque chose gênais Nina. Je le remarque légèrement à une grimace qu'elle fessait. On lui servit une part de gâteau à la framboise, plus gros que les autres car c'était son anniversaire. Jaicke regarda le gouverneur, il avait l'air de faire une drôle de tête aussi.

Je ne compris pas sur le moment, mais c'est sa tête de quand il n'aimait pas qu'on gâche la nourriture, il se reprit et fis mine de manger, mais ça se voyais, pour moi et jack, qu'il enrageait sur place.

Je décidai de gouter au gâteux, pensant que le problème se trouvait là. J'avais découvert la moitié du problème. Je trouvais le gâteux délicieux, même meilleur que celui que Jaicke me faisais.

#_C'était ça le problème ?_#

Je parlais à Jaicke discrètement.

« Je trouve ce gâteaux assez bon, mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire mieux. Tu crois que tu pourrais le refaire, mais en mieux.»  
« Oui, sans problème, je pense même que je l'améliorer si tu veux. Mais je pense que je ne le ferais pas à la framboise.»

Je ne compris pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas le souvenir que Jaicke déteste le moindre fruit, je dirais même qu'il préfère ça. À chaque fois qu'on fessait les courses de la semaine, il prenait toujours tous sorte de fruit et légumes.

Je me souviens d'une fois où Jack nous avais accompagné parce qu'il en avait marre des légumes et voulais aussi de la viande. Il nous a donc suivit et à peine arriver dans le magasin, il prit Jaicke par le poignet quand celui-ci voulu prendre des légumes, Jack continua à le tirer et lui dis qu'on en avait plein à la maison.

« Mais on en a jamais assez ?»  
« TOI NON MOI SI ! J'EN AI MARRE DE MANGER DES ŒUFS, JE VEUX DE LA VIANDE, DU POISSON, JE VEUX MANGER AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE **L'OMELETTE !**»

J'ai tellement rire à ce moment, que à chaque fois je fessais deux fois les course, une fois avec Jaicke et une fois avec Jack. D'ailleurs j'avais insisté pour le faire durant mon temps de pause, tellement ça me détendais.

Je me décidai à lui demande pourquoi en regardant son frère, peut-être que c'est lui qui n'aime pas la framboise. Lorsque Jaicke vis que je regardais son frère, il se mit à rire légèrement. Je le regarde pour comprend.

« Jack adore la framboise, si je rie c'est que d'habitude, tu ne lâche jamais la personne concerné des yeux.»

Je compris sur le champ et regarda Nina. Elle afficha une grimace après chaque boucher et ne remplissais pas sa cuillère de gâteaux. Je remarquai même qu'elle avala directement après chaque bouche sans mâcher.

« C'est vraiment du gâchis. Il est si bon, Sonnyus tu peux demander à mon frère s'il serait possible de voler la recette avec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il on rajouter mais qu'est que c'est bon.»

Je me retournai surpris, la réaction de Jaicke n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour qui le connais bien. Seulement ce qui me surprit c'est qu'il avait engloutis son gâteau. Alors, me vient une idée.

« Jaicke, si je te promets de prend la recette et que je te l'amener. Tu peux me rendre un service ?»  
« Ce que tu veux.»  
« Passe-moi ton assiette et trouve moi un nom de fête au village de Kyūbi qu'il ne connaisse pas ici.»  
« Itonami.»

Me répond-il cash, sans prend de temps de chercher, en souriant en même temps qu'il me donne son assiette.

Je lui souris et me lève, Jack ne pus s'empêcher de s'occuper de la poupée et Jaicke du gouverneur et de Balieur en leur posant une question sur leur manière de régler un problème.

Je saisie ma chance et passa à côté de Nina rapidement, Balieur qui fus trop occuper avec Jaicke, me vis me lever mais ne se douta pas de ce que je fessais.

Je me penche dans l'oreille de Nina, ce qui la surprit d'entendre ma voix.

« Si on te pose une question répond « Itonami». »

Je pris sa part et l'échange avec l'assiette de Jaicke, je retournai vers ma place après une petite feinte de Jaicke sur Balieur en fessant tomber sa fourchette et demande s'il pouvait lui passer et Jack s'occupant du gouverneur.

Je repartis à ma place et donna le gâteux à Jaicke qui l'engloutie en 10 seconde chrono avec mon couvert.

Jack arrêta d'emmerder le gouverneur et retour sur la pouffe.

Nina fis mine d'avoir tous manger et Balieur révèle la tête de sous la table puis demande à Nina si elle avait déjà finie. Elle répondit « Itonami» Balieur ne compris pas, et là je lui expliquai.

« Itonami est une fête de notre village qui consiste à manger son gâteux le plus rapidement. C'est un jeu pour montrer son pouvoir gustative, et comme vous pouvez le voir elle m'a vaincu.»

Balieur resta perplexe mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

Le diner fini, le gouverneur invita tout le monde à passer dans la grande salle, où des spectacles vos être organiser pendant une bonne heure. Après ce sera quelque petit jeux auquel la princesse gagnera évidement.

Tout le monde partis par la porte précédemment utiliser. Je voulu y aller mais le gouverneur m'arrêta.

« Len ne passez pas par la petit pour les invite mais plutôt par celle des grand de ce monde.»

Le gouverneur passa en premier dans une petite porte, mais elle menait à un balcon au-dessus de la grande salle. Suivis de la pouffe, Jack qui baissais la tête pour lui reluquer les fesse sous le soupire de Jaicke, Balieur qui monte sans vraiment de manière, et normalement Nina, pour la galanterie, seulement elle ne monta pas tous de suite.

Elle nous agresse quelque mot, et on dira que Jaicke aussi.

« Je voudrais vous remercier pour le gâteau, je savais qu'il avait préparé quelque chose durant le diner mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.»

Jaicke répondis que ce n'était rien. Et se tourna vers moi.

« D'ailleurs tu me dois quelque chose.»  
#_Il veut que je le fasse maintenant ?_#  
« D'accord, mais dis-moi l'Itonami c'est quoi ?»  
« La fête du plus gros mangeur. J'y suis arrivé troisième quand j'y suis passé « occasionnellement» »  
#L'_enfoiré il avait tout prévu._#

Je souris et partis en direction de la cuisine, laissant Jaicke et Nina seul, savant qu'elle risque avec lui.

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où passais les gens pour nous apporte les repas. J'arrivai enfin vers la cuisine, en me cachant des gens.

Je suis voleur de métier pour le passeur alors ce n'est pas la premier fois que je vole des choses sans qu'on me voit. Mais voler une recette de cuisine, je suis tombé bien bas, surtout après mes trois semaine d'entrainement.

A la cuisine, je pris une casserole et assomma le cuisinier. J'aurais pu tenter un arrangement, mais je n'avais pas le temps, puis en fait j'ai voulu l'assommer avec une casserole quand j'ai vue l'ustensile et le cuisiner de dos.

Je vérifiai si je me l'avais pas tué, mais c'est bon, il ne saigna pas. Je cherchai la recette dans le livre mais décide, voyant qu'il allait se réveiller, de ré-assommer le cuisiner et de sceller le livre dans une invocation.

Je repartis rapidement sans croiser personne pour arriver dans la salle à manger, personne. Je monte les escaliers en rattrapant Nina et Jaicke qui se fessait guide par Balieur. Top record, 6minute 21 seconde et deux assommage de cuisinier pour voler un livre de recette.

Arriver au balcon, Jack fus absent. Je me risquais à poser la question et Balieur répondis rapidement.

« Il est au toilette accompagner par la grognasse.»

Nina ne fis apparaitre aucune mine, et se dirigea vers le balcon accompagner par Balieur.

Jaicke et moi on resta bouche bée, essayant de ne pas rougir. C'est vrai que c'est un homme a femme, je l'ai souvent surpris amener une fille à la maison, et le soir même mal dormir la nuit à cause des cris. Au point que quand je fis les courses vers la troisième semaine, j'achetai des boules quies.

Mais là, je ne mis attendais pas. Il revint quelque minute après, accompagner par la fille. Je ne me gênai pas pour lui dire ma façon de penser quand il se dirigea vers moi et Jaicke, qui regardions le spectacle. Mais Jaicke lui ne dis rien, il doit savoir que ça ne sert à rien.

Mais tous ce que me répondis Jack fut :

« T'est jaloux ?»

J'affichai une mine frustré et rouge alors qu'il rajouta.

« T'aurais dû voire Jaicke avant qu'il rencontre sa petit ami. Un vrai coureur de jupon.»

Jaicke afficha une mine fière, il semblait content du compliment. Mais il se ressaisi vite.

« Bien, assez jouer passons aux choses sérieux.»

On mettait au point un petit plan qui permettait de profiter de la crédulité du gouverneur. Cela passe comme une discussion sur les beautés qu'affichais le gouverneur, nous ébahissant.

Je décidais de commencer la phase une. Je me dirigeai vers le gouverneur fessant un petit signe a Nina, qui semblais ne pas me calculer, elle semble si froid d'un coup. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas calculer.

« Mon oncle…»

Il se tourne vers moi en me répondant par un petit bruit.

« Je voudrais vous dire que cette fête est vraiment magnifique et j'aimerais en profiter pour vous dire que j'espère faire mieux quand vous viendrez vous aussi à Kyūbi.»  
« Ça risque d'être dans longtemps.»

Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Enfin, je repartirais ce soir et…»  
« Repartir ? Vous ne voulez pas rester ?»

J'en fus surpris ça marchais mieux que prévue. Moi qui voulais juste lui demander si je pouvais visite le palais.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalier…»  
« Mais j'insiste, si vous voulez rester vous pouvez. J'ai toujours des chambres pour la famille.»  
« Et cela ne vous dérange pas ?»  
« Non, rester tant que vous voulez. Vous avez comme même deux semaine de voyage dans les pattes.»  
« Bien…»

Je pris mon courage a deux main, c'est là que tous se joue.

« Puis-je voire la chambre pour pouvoir posez mes affaire ?»  
« Bien sûr. Balieur accompagne les.»  
#_Aye ! Balieur sera plus difficile à contrôle sans alerter tout le monde._ Même si on est trois.#  
« Bien votre altesse, de tous manière j'allais dans ce sens.»

Je suivis Balieur après avoir fait signe au gouverneur et retenter auprès de Nina, mais elle était toujours froide.

Les jumeaux partis après avoir vu que Balieur nous accompagnaient. On marcha dans le couloir et on parla doucement à quelque mètre.

« On fait quoi ?»  
« On n'a qu'à le tuer.»  
« Impossible, il risque de donner l'alerte.»  
« Pas s'ils on le prend par surpris.»  
« Non, j'ai vu de quoi il est capable, même si on arriverait à le tuer, on n'arrivera pas à l'empêcher de donner l'alerte.»  
« Il faut pourtant faire quelque chose.»

C'est dur à dire mais c'est vrai. On se dirigea vers Balieur, le rattrapant. Je priais intérieurement pour y arriver mais au moment de frapper.

« Générale ! GÉNÉRALE ! **GÉNÉRALE !»**

Balieur se retourna et nous aussi, surpris de la venue d'un soldat.

« Qui a-t-il soldat ? Reprend ton souffle.»

Le soldat semblais paniquer il prit une grand respiration et se régressa.

« GÉNÉRALE ! C'EST...HORRIBLE... LES SENTINELLE... ELLES SONT...»  
« QUOI ? **Qu'est qui a les sentinelles** !»  
« ...ILS SONT TOUS MORTES !»  
« Quoi ? Qu'est que tu racontes.»

Il en fut stocké, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« On a trouvé leur corps dans la salle d'analyse a l'instant, ils sont mort récemment.»  
« Tu veux dire que le palais n'est plus sous surveillant ?»  
« Je pense même qui ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.»

Et il à raison, ils ne sont plus sous surveillant depuis plus d'une heure.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le plan** : _prélude de la phase une_ : pendant que je fais diversion, Jack et Jaicke tue les sentinelles ce sont des garde qui ont une acuité sensoriel étonnant et qui surveillant le palais et ses conversation. Jack installa un sceau sur lui et son frère pour cacher leur présence et normalement après ils devaient **bien** cacher les corps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Balieur rejointe le garde en demandant de l'excuse, pour l'image à afficher, se fessant remplacer par trois garde, nous ça nous arrangeais. Les garde nous dirige vers notre chambre et nous on se rapprochait chacun d'un garde.

Une fois assez proche et dans la zone d'action, Jack fis signe et on tua chacun notre garde en même temps:

Jack disparue et brisa le cou de son garde à main nu.

Jaicke lui sortis un kunai et trancha sa gorge.

Moi j'utilisai un Ninjutsu _Suiton__, __Burēdo shiro_ (Suiton, la lame blanche)

Je canalise mon chakra et le projette en formant une lame très fine au bout qui au contact de l'être vivant, le transperce d'une légère plaie et disparait. Je la passai à travers sa nuque, lui traversant la gorge, je déconcentre mon chakra et hop elle s'effondre en laissant juste une petite trace d'eau.

Cette technique est parfaite pour tuer en silence, mais pas encore finie. Je ne peux résister a un coup de kunai de Jaicke, et même s'il n'a pas concentre son chakra dedans, donc l'utiliser dans un combat.

« On dirait que tu commences a mieux l'utiliser.»  
« Ce n'est pas encore parfaite… allez c'est partis pour la phase deux.»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le plan** : _prélude de la phase une_: On Rentre dans le palais sans que les garde ou le gouverneur ne remarque notre présences, ou dans le cas présent notre absence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jaicke et Jack fis des mudrā chacun de leur côté et toucha les corps, il disparue. En fait ils ont été désintégrer, je ne l'appris que bien plus tard. Mais à ce moment je pensais juste qui les a téléporté.

Ils avaient bien fait de laisser les corps des sentinelles. Ça nous a au moins permis de passer à la phase deux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le plan** : L_a phase deux_ : Allée jusqu'à la salle du trésor sans se faire remarquer.

_A suivre_


	14. S1: SC choix

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama\Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :_Hier, vendredi 18 octobre 2013, j'ai effectué ma rentrer scolaire. Je repart pour une nouvelle année en infographie 3D et je suis heureux de vous avouer que je commence enfin a réécrire un peu plus maintenant._  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre XIV :**_Le Vol Du Vase Sous-Chêne : Le Choix._

\\\\\\\\\\\WWWWWWWWWWWWWW\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Nina_

« Il est marrant, c'est bizarre qui soit si gentil.»

Je regardais ce qui semble être Jaicke. Il semblait assez calme.

« Je peux te tutoyer ?»

Je fus assez surpris de sa voix, elle semblait rude.

« Oui bien sûr, qu'est qui a ?»  
« Tu sais quoi de Sonnyus ?»

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre, je ne connais rien de spécial de lui.

« Je sais qui veux me sauver, mais je ne sais pas vraiment trop pourquoi, il est vraiment gentil.»

Il semble afficher un sourire, mais son regard est assez désolé pour moi.

« Hum… Nina, tu sais ce qui va se passer si jamais tu pars avec lui ?»

Je répondis cash, je savais déjà ce qui allais ce passer, trois jour que je sais et que j'attends.

« Peu importe ce qui se passera, je serai libre et je serai pourrais vivre normalement.»  
« Nina…Sonnyus… Je vais être franc, Sonnyus peut te paraitre gentil de premier abord, mais je tu devrais savoir que tout le monde a un côté sombre… Tu en fais les frais.»

Je commençais a ne pus rien comprend, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus précis.

« Qu'est que tu veux dire Jaicke ?»  
« Je vais te donner un exemple, Suis-je gentil ?»  
« Hein…je ne comprends pas ton exemple, je dirais que oui.»  
« Bien mais sache que dans certain village ma tête est mis à prix au point que des tas de ninja sont prêt à me tuer et détruit tous personne à côté de nous. Je suppose que tu as deviné que ce n'est pas à cause de ma gentillesse.»

Je commence à comprendre.

« Sonnyus…n'est pas comme vous… j'ai lu votre dossier… je sais ce que vous avez fait et je peux affirmer que Sonnyus ne fera jamais ça.»

Son visage ne changeais pas de forme, il restait neutre en sentiment.

« Je l'espère, je ne dirais pas que je regrette ce que j'ai fait mais je peux te dire que je réalise que j'aurais aimé changer certain chose.»

Il baisse la tête, ne parlant plus. Je voulu lui demander si ça allait, mais il coupa court a tous discussion.

« Écoute, je ne dis pas que Sonnyus est pire que Balieur, ou même qui joue un faux jeu avec toi, juste qu'il a certain chose que Sonnyus est prêt à faire, surtout pour toi et une autre personne, et cela est loin d'être catholique.»

Il y a un silence qu'il comble en me disant qu'il a des doutes sur la victoire de Sonnyus sur Balieur, je le regarde étonner mais a voire son comportement actuelle, même lui n'y crois pas. Il me teste j'en suis certain.

« Jaicke. Je sais que vous avez passé un mois avec lui, mais moi je l'ai vu fait des choses incroyable, je pense que je connais sa vrai force, que je l'ai vue et je peux vous certifier qu'il massacrera Balieur.»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« Nina, ça va pas ? Tu as l'air d'être perdu dans tes pensées.»

Je regardai du coin de l'œil le gouverneur, depuis cette histoire avec les Cliane, c'est la première fois qu'il se ré-intéresse à moi. Je répondue sans le regarder.

« Oui ça va, je profite de ce qu'il me reste encore un instant.»

Je tentais d'oublier les propose de Jaicke, en partie en me concentrant sur les artiste présent pour moi.

Je regardais les acrobates et applaudie quand les autre applaudis, c'est triste je suis sûr qui faisait un beaux spectacle mais je n'arrête pas me rappelle cette discussion.

#_Qu'est qui veut dire ? Pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ?_#  
« Mesdames et messieurs, je vais vous demander votre attention…»

Je regardais d'où venais la voix, c'est celle de Balieur, qui s'agresse aux invité en interrompant le spectacle.

Mon père demande ce que ça voulait dire. Balieur lui répondu en même temps qu'aux invité.

« Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que des garde ont été tué. Je pense qu'une personne rechercher s'est glissé dans le palais et ce cache parmi vous.»

Je souriais intérieurement.

#_Il en mit du temps, maintenant est-ce qui va comprendre qui c'est ?_#

Il me regarda, pensant que la nouvel allait me surprendre, mais c'est moi qui l'est surpris en lui affichant un sourire, lui disant que je le savais déjà en remuant les lèvres. Mais j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien faire, il commença à comprendre.

« Gouverneur votre neveu, il est revenue ?»

Le gouverneur, surpris par sa soudaine question, lui répondis que non, qui se trouvait toujours dans sa chambres attitrer.

« Envoyer des garde le chercher, je veux le voir.»  
« Vous pensez que mon coussin a un rapport avec tout cette histoire ?»

Je ne peux le tutoyer en public. Mais je voulais le mettre plus bas que terre.

Il m'afficha un regard noir, voulait me dire de la boucler. Il doit avoir compris qu'il s'est bien fait rouler. Je rigolai intérieurement très fort, au point que j'affichais un sourire. Ce qui surprit le chef de réception

« Tu rigole alors qu'un homme dangereux se trouve dans le palais.»  
#_C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas Sonnyus, du moins ses intentions._#

J'affichai toujours le même sourire mêler à de la pitié, j'avais pitié pour son incompréhension et son ignorance sur ce qui se passait juste sous ses yeux. Je voyais des gardes partir dans les couloirs. Je ne pus résister à faire ce que j'ai fait, je me suis approcher du balcon et ai hurlé.

« Tu crois sincèrement que quelque garde vont l'arrêter !»

Tout le monde fus surpris de ma subite pris de parole, et de mon tutoiement pour Balieur. Celui-ci leva son visage vers moi, il fulminait sur place, je ne ratai pas l'occasion de le faire le mettre plus bas que terre.

« Et oui, c'était bien lui accompagner en plus. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu… Pour quelqu'un de ta crampe, ça doit être très humilient.»

Il baissa la tête, non pas de honte mais pour cacher son envie de me faire taire. Seulement les mots se succédaient dans ma bouche sans que je puis les arrêter, même le gouverneur me parlait à côté, me rappelant que j'ai des invités et me demandant de bien me conduire, ne pus me faire taire.

« Nina, pense à ta mère, ne lui fait pas honte.»  
« DE QUEL DROIT TU PARLE DE MA MÈRE ?! TU CROIS PEUT ÊTRE QUE C'EST MOI QUI LUI FAIT HONTE !? Balieur ! Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu es **FINIS **!»

Il relevait la tête et mis sa mains devant moi _Tenbatsu_ (châtiment divin)

Je sentie quelque chose arrive, j'eus le réflexe de me pousser juste ce qui faut du bord, mais fus projeter à terre. Des invites se sont misent à crier. Mais Balieur n'en avais rien à faire.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir… **SOLDAT JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME RETROUVIEZ LEN ET SES AMIS ! N'HÉSITER PAS À UTILISER LA FORCE ! JE LES VEUX VIVANT.**»

Il regard les inviter.

« Je suis désolé mais la fête est terminer, rentrer bien chez vous.»

Les invite de peur ne bouge pas, il fut alors plus direct.

«** CASSEZ-VOUS !»**

Les invite s'enfuir de la demeure. Je me demande comment mon père va expliquer ça, tous ses actes pour garder l'anonymat sont bel et bien finis, tout le monde a vu que Balieur est un ninja. Il utilise d'ailleurs son agilité pour grimpe sur le balcon en se dirigeant vers moi. Je me relève, ou plutôt Balieur me pris par le bras et je dû me levez rapidement sans quoi il m'aurait trainé.

Le gouverneur se fit enfin remarquer.

« QU'EST QUE TU FABRIQUE ?! TU SAIS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR LE PLAN ! JE ME SUIS FAIT CHIER POUR GAR…»

« LA FERME ! TU VOULAIS DU POUVOIR LE VOILÀ ! DEMAIN TU SERAS LE GOUVERNEUR AVEC TOUS LES POUVOIRS IMAGINABLES ! TU POURRAS BAISSER AUTANT DE PUTE QUE TU VEUX ET FAIRE COMME SI TU N'AVAIS PAS EU DE FILLE ! **ALORS FERME-LA **!»

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énerver de tous ma vie. Le gouverneur devait se pissé dessus. Je ne disais alors rien pendant qu'il me tira comme un malade. Je tentai de suivre son rythme. Je savais que si je disais quelque chose, je me serai pris un coup poing ou autre chose.

On arriva dans ma chambre sur le chemin, je vis des gardes courir dans tous les sens, tentant de chercher Sonnyus et « les frères de la folie ». Mais ils pouvaient chercher comme il voulait, c'est une chose de le trouver mais les arrêter s'en est une autre.

Devant la porte de ma chambre, Balieur me jeta dedans à peine fut-elle ouverte. Il n'y avait rien dans ma chambre à part le sol.

Je fus tombe à terre, et frotta le sol violement de mon bras gauche, celui que Balieur m'avais démit. Je hurlai de douleur alors que je fus relevé par deux domestiques, qui furent demande pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Une fois fait, Balieur me dis qu'il revient et qu'il m'amènera directement au village de Silone. Je ne bougeai pas, j'avais froid et préférais ne pas trop bouger, ne rien faire. Je ne dis en tout et pour tous un seul et unique phare.

«Il est ici et il vient me chercher.»

Balieur à fermer la porte, et je me suis jeter sur elle en frappant en disant et répétant encore et encore.

« **TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE CONTRE LUI !**»

Je frappais jusqu'à épuisement, et puis après je pris mon bras gauche avec ma main droit doucereusement et je m'assois en face de la porte pour attendre, ne comptant pas les second qui se transforme en minute à une vitesse très lente.

Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus que le temps coulais. Jusqu'à espérer qu'il soit toujours vivant et que Balieur ne lui a rien fait.

Après un temps indéfini, j'entendis du bruit derrière ma porte.

#_Est-ce lui ?_#

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Nina_

Plusieurs gardes bloque l'entrer. On a réussie jusqu'à présent à ne pas se faire remarquer. La phase 2 est un succès, enfin surtout parce que on a sus faire taire les bonne personne.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le plan** : _prélude de la phase trois_: _on prend le vase et on se tire vite avant d'avoir tous les garde au cul._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Des gardes sont devant la porte qui nous intéresse. Jaicke avait ce qu'il nous fallait, il lança des fumigène sur les garde et Jack fonça sur eux pour les assommer, je n'en reviens toujours pas de la vitesse qu'il possède.

On le rejoint alors qui est en train de faire des mudrā posant sa main sur la porte.

Après quelque seconde la porte se mis à s'ouvrir. Je sautai de joie intérieurement, on prendre le vase et du coup l'histoire est régler, je pourrais m'occuper de Nina.

Mais quelque chose cloche, certes les garde sont nombreux à le protéger, mais je trouve que pour un vase de cette importance le voler est un peu trop facile. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais réussie seul, mais n'importe quel ninja aurait réussi une mission pareille.

Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser car Jack et Jaicke avançais lentement vers le vase, fessant attention où il mettait les pieds. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le prendre et de le sortir, mais c'était vraiment trop facile.

Et pour cause, le vase est à quelque pas. On pouvait l'attendre en marchant légèrement.

« C'est moi, ou ça sent le piège à plein nez ?»

Jaicke venais de parler, et nous le regardions, montrant, pour ma part, que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

« C'est vrai pourtant je ne remarque rien d'anormale.»

Je regardais aussi de mon côté. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Vous savez à quel point je peux être prudent. Mais c'est possible qu'avec l'affaire qui les occupe, Balieur n'est pas privilégier le vase. Après tous, personne connais notre mission.»  
« Et pourquoi d'autre vous seriez venu ?»

Je reconnu cette voix, n'étant pas le seul. On se tourna vers l'entrer et on tomba sur Balieur. Sur le balcon, où d'habitude les visites montrent le vase, il y avait des gardes armés d'arbalète et il nous visait tous.

On était piégé.

« Bien, s'offre à vous un choix. Soit vous tenter et dans ce cas les arbalètes vous perce, soit vous arrêtez et je vous promets que je ne vous ferez rien.»  
#_Mais bien sûr comme s'ils ont allaient y croire._#  
« D'accord.»

Jack venais de répondre cash. Je le regardai surpris. Je voulais comprend ce qu'il lui prenait. Je regardais Jaicke pour qu'il puisse m'aider à comprendre, jamais, au grand jamais, il se rendrait.

#_Ce n'est pas possible mais qu'est qu'il lui prend ? Le Jack que je connais ne se rentrait jamais. _#

Mais Jaicke semblais d'accord avec lui, il continuait même dans sa direction.

« Tu nous a en ligne de tir, on s'est fait avoir. Tant pis.»  
#_Jaicke ? Mais qu'est qui te prend ?_#  
« Et toi « Len» ?»

Je regardais Jaicke et Jack, je ne comprenais pas leur plan. Mais de tous manière, vu la situation, je ne pouvais pas me rebeller.

« D'accord, je me rends.»  
« Bien rompez votre transformation et veuillez me suivre.»

On fit un mudrā [_Yaburu_] (rupture) et nous réprime notre forme originelle. Je vis Balieur nous regarde chacun notre tours.

Il devait être content que nous soyons entre ses mains. Les arbalètes nous visaient toujours. Nous nous approchions de Balieur, les jumeaux d'abord.

« Ah je suis content de te revoir Jack, toujours à courir après les filles…»

Il se tourna vers Jaicke. Il semblait les connaitre, Balieur devais avoir la trentaine d'année.

« … et sinon comment va Jénia ?...»

Là je vis Jaicke devenir vers de rage.

#_Qui est Jénia ?_#

Balieur semblais savoir que cette personne était un sujet à éviter.

«Ah oui c'est vrai, elle est mort par ta faute…»

Là, Jaicke ne se sentait plus, il voulut lui sauter dessus, il était prêt à le tuer à coup de poing, mais je m'interposai, lui rappelant les arbalètes. Il semble devenir complètement dingue quand on aborde ce sujet.

Il n'était plus le Jaicke qui savait cacher ses sentiments en arborant d'autre avec un sourire. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Mais malheureusement ce fus à mon tours. On eut nos menotte, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a attendu que je sois menotte avant de s'occuper de mon cas.

« Mais alors là, je me serai jamais attendu à sa de ta part Sonnyus. Je pensais que tu serais venu comme en frappant à la porte, et que tu aurais tues tous ceux qui t'aurais barré le passage...»

C'est vrai qu'à la base, c'était ça mon plan pour Nina, je rentre prend Nina et repart aussi vite que possible. Mais Jack avait un autre plan, et cela aurais marché si on ne se sera pas fait prendre.

On fut amené à ce qui semble être le donjon. Pendant ce temps, Balieur ne me lâcha pas.

« C'est bête pour Nina, elle qui se faisait une joie de savoir que tu es venu. Elle se voyait déjà dehors, c'est con finalement elle aura placé ses espoirs dans la mauvais personne.»

Je ne me sentais plus, je courus jusqu'à lui mais je me fis arrête par Jaicke qui me dis a l'oreille, alors que je le percutais.

« Attend, je te promets qu'on va la sortir de là.»

Je me calmis, et me remis en marche, en baissant la tête, je tentai de ne pas entendre les moqueries de Balieur, mais ce ne fus pas facile.

#_Je dois vraiment patienter ? Ils ont un plan._#

« Sonnyus…»

J'émis un petit bruit pour lui dire que j'écoutais malgré moi.

« Tu ne dis rien, tu n'as plus de phrase cinglante dans ton répertoire ? »  
« Tu crois peut-être que ta cellule va me retenir ?»  
« Les menottes que tu portes sont des menottes scellant le chakra du porteur, alors oui je dirais que cette cellule va te retenir pas mal de temps.»  
« À ce propos Balieur…»

Jack venais d'attirer son attention, Jaicke resta silencieux, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Moi de mon côté, je tentai de chercher une solution.

« … Tu vas nous amener dans quelle prison ?... Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas nous laisser ici, du moins moi et Jaicke, vu la prime sur notre tête.»

Son frère semblais plus réveiller, il semblait avoir ce qu'il attentait. Moi je cherchais toujours un plan pour me tirer de là.

Jack et Balieur semblais parler du village où il allait être emmené lui et son frère, qui participais au échange. Mais quelque chose semblais diffèrent, Jaicke semblais faire des signe a Jack, je les remarque.

Puis quelque chose les fis changer de sujet, et même me fis me concentrer sur la conversation.

« C'est décider vous allez à Konoha, avec un peu de change vous échapperez peut-être a Ohkami. C'est cons, après trois ans vous vous fait enfin prendre comme des idiots, je suis sûr que c'est à cause du microbe.»

Il me regardait en disant ça. Nous descendions au sous-sol.

#_Je dois garder mon calme, ils ont un plan j'en suis sûr._#

« Konoha, c'est vrai que c'est très différent de ce qui nous attend à Ohkami. Mais sache que ce « microbe», comme tu l'appel, apprend très vite, il sera même capable de te battre. Comme son frère d'ailleurs, tu te souviens de votre première rencontre.»  
« Il a eu de la chance, si je le revoie…»  
« Tu te ferais tue avant même d'avoir fait un pas vers lui.»

Jack était vraiment bavard, c'est bizarre même si c'est vrai ce qui dis, d'habitude il ce serai tais et n'aurais pas relevé la bêtise qui disait.

« Ah oui, je serai curieuse de voir ça.»  
« Et bien envoie un message au village de Kushina en disant que tu retiens son frère prisonnier…»  
« IL EST LA-BAS !?»

Je venais d'hurler comme un dingue en m'arrêtant, ce village se trouvait à quelque kilomètre d'ici, du moins c'est ce qui est écrit sur les carte.

Je reçus un signe de Jaicke pour me confirmer et répondre à ma question. Je me fis pousser par un garde pour avancer.

Je les rejoins rapidement, on arrive dans les cachots, Balieur décida de nous séparer, histoire d'éviter une fuite.

« Balieur, tu ne peux pas ne pas exaucer le dernier vœu de Sonnyus.»  
« Et qui serai ?»  
« Voire Nina, allons tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour.»  
« Mais vous aller arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas amoureux de Nina.»

Balieur rigola, et continua à nous diriger vers les cellules.

« Désolé, mais j'ai une lettre à écrire, mais je pourrais toujours lui dire que je vous ai capturé. Sonnyus, tu as un message pour elle ?»  
« J'arrive. Tu lui dis que j'arrive dans quelque instant.»

Il me sourit et me dis c'est idiot, mais il me promit de lui dire pour la désespérer encore plus. Et il partit quittant le donjon.

Nous somme amener devant les cellules, et nous remarquons que certain sont remplie, mais il semble vouloir nous mettre seul.

Là Jack dis une chose rapidement, comme s'il avait attendu de placer sa phrase.

« C'est dingue… Il a passé trois ans avec Madara et pourtant il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. À croire que c'est lui en format miniature.»

Jack n'est du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, s'il dit ça c'est qu'il attend que je fasse quelque chose. Jaicke continua pour lui, lui aussi veux que je fasse quelque chose.

« Ouais, je me demande s'il n'aurais pas donné, en plus de son éducation, son caractère. Toujours a détruit tous ce qui l'empêche d'atteindre ses objectifs et a toujours avoir un dernier atout dans sa manche ou **ailleurs**.»

Il me regardait en disant son dernier mot.

#_Comment ils sont au courant de ça. Nii-san ne leur aurais pas dit ça._#

Je regardais Jack, il me sourit, là je compris qu'il savait. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche et met ma langue sûr une dent, il me fit signe. Il regarde devant lui en continuant son chemin.

« Mais de tous manière, il est loin d'avoir son niveaux. Avec lui, actuellement on serait derrière un café sans s'occuper d'une petite pute.»

Là je vis rouge.

« **COMMENT TU L'AS APPELÉ ?! SALOPARD !»**

« De sale **pute**.»

Je me mis à courir vers lui, je serais les dents et poussant le garde, nous séparant qui ne me vis pas. Je suis à sa portée, il fit un mouvement de retournement et me donna un coup de pied dans ma mâchoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveil, regarde autour de moi. J'étais dans une cellule, seul. Je m'avançai vers les barreaux et regarda s'il a des gardes, heureusement non.

J'avais un drôle de goût dans la bouche, je vérifiai si j'avais toujours ma dent. Heureusement oui, je mis ma main droit dans ma bouche et me l'arracha.

Je recrachai le sang qui sort de ma gencive et pris dans mes main chaque coin de racine pour les écarter afin de l'ouvris.

C'est une faux dent que Nii-san ma fait poser. Dans mon métier, il voulait que j'aie une sorte de protection, donc il incorpora dans cette dent une sorte de petite tige en métal.

En ouvrant ma dent, je pris cette tique et la déploya, elle faisait un décimètre, et était très fine. Je la mis dans ma serrure de menotte et près plusieurs tentative industrieux j'arrive enfin a ouvris mes menotte.

Je pris la tique et crocheta la serrure de la porte. Après trois tentatives, j'arrive enfin à l'ouvrir. Seulement, un prisonnier me vis et hurla, il ne voulait pas que je profite de la liberté alors que ça lui avait été enlevé, ou alors il m'a reconnue et c'est un connard.

Je voulu lui faire fermer sa gueule, mais quelqu'un le fis à ma place, c'était son compagnons, Jaicke, qui lui brisa la nuque.

« Tu en as mis du temps.»  
« Désolé, il y a un connard qui m'a collé son pied dans la figure trop fort.»

Il me fait signe qu'il comprend, ayant lui-même pris

« Ouvre-moi.»  
« **HEP VOUS LÀ !**»

Un garde nous a remarqués, je donnai la tige à Jaicke, lui disant de se dépêcher. Et je courus jusqu'au garde. Il était armé d'une matraque. Je sautais une fois qu'il fut à ma porte, et fis un coup de pied en me retournant _Tatsumaki_ (la tornade)

C'est la même technique que le _Saikuron_(cyclone) mais au lieu de faire un tour complet je fis un demi-tour. Je mis ko le garde en le touchant la tête, j'en vis d'autre arriver. Je pris le bras du garde voulant m'attaquer et sautais [_Kurasshā_] (le broyeur).

Le broyeur est une technique qui tire son puissant de l'élan qui est donné soit par l'adversaire, soit par soi-même, dans le cas présent je sautais avec pas mal d'élan. La technique consiste à mettre son coude au-dessus de l'objet, dans le cas présent la tête du garde, et le genou en dessous et utiliser l'élan provoqué pour broyer l'objet, fermant net les deux membres. L'élan utilise empêche tous douleur sur l'utilisateur, s'il a assez d'élan.

Le garde eus la tête détruit sans qui comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Je donnai un coup de pied sur son corps pour m'éloigner de lui.

À terre, je fis une roulade arrière.

«** PUTAIN DE MERDE IL L'A TUER !**»

Hurla l'un des gardes.

« PRÉVIENS DU RENFORT ET VITE !»

Hurla l'autre.

Le premier garde courus jusqu'à la porte, mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire, après tous j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'une garnison entière. Je pris mon élan et me mis à courir.

Le deuxième garde voulu m'arrête mais je courus sur le mur et passa sans problème au-dessus de lui en plonger.

Je fis une roulade avant en arriva sur le sol et courus en concentrant mon chakra avec de plus en plus d'intensité a chaque pas. Je distance le garde sans problème et commença rattraper le garde, il se trouvait a moins de 10 mètre de la porte.

Je fis quelque mudrā arrive à sa hauteur, saut sur son dos, pris son col de la main gauche et tira dessus pour arrive devant lui, et je mis ma main droit sur son cou _Mizu, Burēdo shiro_ (Suiton, la lame blanc)

Je me roulai sur le dos pour amortir l'élan que j'ai pris, et m'aider à me ralentir, pour mieux repartir et m'occuper du dernier garde. Seulement Jaicke fus sortis de sa cellule et s'est occuper du garde.

On rejointe Jack dans sa cellule, il est allongé les yeux fermer. Je me suis tout de suite inquiet et Jaicke aussi. Il a défoncé le verrou à coup de pied puis s'est précipité vers son frère, hurlant son prénom le secouant comme un malade.

« A…aa…ouaa…a jaic…arre…ter a…rrete je ne fe…sait que do…rmir»

Il s'arrête de le secouer voyant qu'il a les yeux ouvert.

« Quoi ?»  
« J'ai dit que je ne faisais que me reposer, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais la discrétion c'est fini. Donc il va falloir prendre le vase et se barre.»  
« C'est vrai»

Je compris ce qui voulait dire, seulement.

« Allés-y vous, moi je dois aller chercher Nina.»

Jack m'arrêta tout de suite.

« Qui a dit que on n'allait pas la chercher ? On s'occu…»  
« Non pas cette fois Jack, la discrétion est fini. Prenez le vase moi je vais chercher Nina. J'ai fait mon choix. Tant pis pour le vase, je dois sauver Nina.»  
« Sonnyus je sais que tu veux la sauver, je le comprends même très bien, mais la mission est…»  
« Quoi !?... Est quoi !? Plus important !? Non pour toi ça l'est mais pour moi le plus important est de sauver Nina ! Je ferai pareil pour vous. Je ne vous demande pas de m'accompagner. J'ai fait mon choix et je vais m'y tenir.»

Jaicke se levis et toucha l'épaule de son frère reste assis, comme pour le réveiller. Celui-ci étonner le regarda.

« Je vais t'accompagner, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour sauver ta princesse.»  
« Jaicke, toi aussi…»  
« Jack, je sais que les missions sont importante, mais les choix qu'on doit prendre aussi, c'est dans ces moment qu'on change notre destin.»  
« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais venir avec vous.»  
« Non, pas cette fois.»

Jaicke venais de répondre à Jack avec un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, un sourire qui voulais tous dire. Jaicke avait quelque chose en tête, et rien que son frère puise dire ou faire ne le fera changer d'avis. Mais il voulut tenter.

« Jaicke… on a tous fait ensemble, on est invincible ensemble. Si vous affrontez Balieur je veux être là.»  
#_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il semble y avoir anguis sous roche_.#  
« Excusez-moi mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Balieur.»

Jack voulu me répondre mais Jaicke le distance.

« Sonnyus, nous somme amis depuis peu, alors sache que si on te raconte cette histoire, il y a des chances que tu ne nous vois plus de la même manière.»  
« Je suis dans cette histoire depuis que je vous aie rencontré.»

Jaicke regarda Jack et après avoir eus un signe de sa part, il commença.

« Bien, Jack et moi on est des _Nukenin_ du village d'Ohkami, ça doit te dire quelque chose ?»  
« Ohkami ?... Oui c'est le village dans lequel le rouleau que m'a donner Jack a été fait, c'est votre village d'origine je pense.»  
« On l'espère à vrai dire, ce village est un village…ou plutôt était un village secret de ninja. Mais les ninjas qui étaient envoyé là-bas étaient des enfants qui sont des récompenses de guerre. Le village capturait des enfants en tuant les parents. Une fois ces enfant dans le village, ils subissent un lavage de cerveaux, on leur bourre le crane de faux idée et on fait d'eux des puissante arme de guerre.»  
« Vous… vous étiez des enfant enlevé à vos parent ?»  
#_En faites…ils seraient comme moi ?_#

Il me fit un signe, en haussant les épaules

« À dire vrai, on n'en sait rien, mais lorsqu'on a appris la vérité, un choix nous a été imposer. Soit on acceptant de les servir, et dans ce cas on perd notre libre arbitre, soit on se battait, et dans ce cas tous les ninjas de notre village, ami proche, nous tuais sans hésitation.»  
« Et vous avez fait quel choix ?»  
« On a choisi la voie de la facilite et de se soumettre.»

Je tombais des nues, mais je me dis que sur le moment ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

«Il faut que tu sache que normalement le sceau est retiré à nos dix ans. Mais nous on l'a brisés à l'âge de sept ans, et on a tué notre première personne à l'âge de six ans. Le plus difficile lorsque on tue quelqu'un ce n'est pas de savoir si on va le faire on pas, c'est de savoir si on arrive à dormir la nuit suivant. Beaucoup sont mort de folie après cette épreuve. Lorsqu'on a réussie à briser notre sceau et qu'on a choisie de les suivre, ils nous ont fait un autre sceau appeler _Shûkan no Tamashii (L'emprisonnement de l'esprit)_, c'est un sceau qui te permet de perdre tous les sentiments et de te transformer monstre assoiffé de sang.»

Il devait reprendre son souffle. Jack continua.

« On as perdu deux ans de notre vie ainsi. Et c'est Madara qui nous a enlevé le sceaux. Il a tué l'unité qui était avec nous et nous libera de notre sceaux. On est resté avec lui pendant un an, on apprit ainsi une nouvelle manière de vie. Celle de la survie. Tu peux me croire Sonnyus, Madara n'a pas été tendre avec nous, après il est partie. Il nous dit qu'il devait s'occuper d'une affaire urgente, on le revoir quelque fois par ans, au hasard du petit bonheur. Ainsi tu peux imaginer notre surpris lorsqu'il a appelé pour toi, on a été obligé de dire oui car on a toujours cette dettes à payer.»  
« Et Balieur ?»

Jaicke repris la relevé, il voulait me raconter.

« Après que nos sceau fut enlève, nous somme retourne au village et c'est là que j'ai vue Jénia de « mes propre yeux », elle était aussi une kunoichi du village et une déesse sur terre pour moi… »

C'est un peu niais mais bon je le garde pour moi. D'ailleurs, a voire sa tête, jack a la même pensée.

« …On fit croire qu'on a eus un problème, qu'on a été enlevé mais qu'on a réussi à s'échapper. On a passé plusieurs mois sans vraiment se faire remarquer, histoire de calmer le jeu. D'ailleurs j'ai profité de ce moment pour me rapprocher de Jenia, qui ne remarquait rien à cause du sceau. »

Jack glousse en s'en souvenant.

« On a saisi la première occasion de faire une mission avec Jénia une fois sur qu'être devenue inaperçue. Ainsi, j'amenai Jénia à Madara et il lui enleva le seau sans lui faire du mal. Jénia était tout pour moi. C'était vraiment la femme de ma vie, et je…nous savions qu'on ne pourrait être tranquille que si on détruisait le village d'Ohkami, ainsi on est repartie et on a laissé Jénia aux mains de Madara. »

Il marque un silence pesant, il ne me dit pas tous, il a du se passer quelque chose mais je sens que ce voile ne sera pas lever ce soir.

« On attaque le village de nuit, tuant encore et encore, si on tuais les dirigeants on détruisait tous…seulement…»

Jack repris.

« On a échoué, mais on a réussie à foutre un sacrer bordel. On a tué plein de monde, ne fessant aucun différent enfant ou femme...»

Je tentai de ne pas m'imaginer la scène.

« …une fois qu'on était revenue avec Madara, celui-ci, comme a dit Jaicke, nous appris à survivre. On fut déclaré _Nukenin_ de rang S, pour motif de destruction de village.»

Il s'arrêta, il laissa son frère poursuivre. Ce dernier repris sa respiration et commença.

« On a vécut une belle période durant ce moment, et puis un jour on s'est absente trois jours, Jack et moi, pour faire une mission, Jénia avait décidé d'abandonner la voie du ninja. On revient trois jour après et…»

Je vis Jaicke complétement démolie, je vis ce qu'il cachait derrière ses sourires, le vrai Jaicke. Cette partie de lui était enfouis profondément et il espérait ne plus jamais la sortir.

« Il…i…»

Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Du…sang…»

Je compris tout de suite.

« Jaicke c'est bon, ne te force pas.»

Je le pris dans mes bras.

« Écoute, il faut te ressaisir»

Je regardais Jack qui avais posé une main sur son épaules, histoire de dire « Mon frère si tu veux je suis là» Jaicke se repris doucement.

« Bien si j'ai bien compris, Balieur a un rapport avec cette histoire.»

Jaicke resta silencieux, Jack le fit s'assoir à terre en m'éloignant.

« Sonnyus, je vais finir l'histoire. Quand on est rentré, il y avait eus sang partout, Jénia était mort. J'ai tenté quelque chose mais rien n'à faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire, seulement il m'a fallu un an pour le comprendre et autant de temps pour mon frère.»

Il semblait gêner, je tentai de lui dire qu'on ne peut ressusciter les morts.

« Sonnyus, celui ou ceux qui on fait ça, ils ont utilisé un sceau temporel. C'est un art très compliqué à réussir. Ils ont tué Jénia et utiliser le sceaux pour la maintenir en vie. Quand on a ouvert la porte, on a brisé le sceau qui se trouvait sur la feinte de celui-ci…»  
« Attend tu veux dire …»  
« Elle était consciente, elle suffoquait et elle est mort alors que je tentai de la sauver. Jaicke m'en a voulu et à penser que c'était de ma faute. Mais après une discussion qu'on a eus lui et moi durant ce mois-ci, il a compris que le responsable était ceux qui on fait ça.»  
« Et Balieur ?»  
« On a mené notre enquête et on est tombe sur son nom, je pense qu'il est au courant de quelque chose.»

Il resta silencieux. Jack continua, il voulait que je sache tous, même plus qu'il fallait.

« Après ça, le village où on se trouvait nous a accusé du meurtre de Jénia, c'était un village que tu dois connaitre, Konoha.»

Je le connaissais en effet de nom.

« On a appelé la premier personne qu'on connaissait et on l'a supplié de venir nous aider. Il a tout de suite accepté, Madara nous a sauver la vie à ce moment. On est resté avec lui 6 mois… enfin Jaicke est resté avec lui. Il n'a pas bougé de son lit. Madara et moi on se relayait pour le nourrir et s'occuper de lui. Et là Madara m'a appris qu'il avait une piste concernant cette soirée. J'ai prévenu Jaicke que j'avais une piste, et comme s'il avait retrouvé son âme, il est devenu comme tu le connais. Il n'a pas arrêté de chercher la vérité. Et parmi les noms qu'on a eus, il y celui de Balieur. Au diner quand il a dit « Arrête de regarder vers le passé, après tous cette histoire à de multiple secret.» il parlait de cette histoire.»

Je fis un signe comme quoi je comprends. Jaicke se remis sur pied quand je lui ai dit que je savais ce que j'avais à savoir et que je lui ai promis qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Il se relève et parla à Jack.

« Sonnyus et moi on s'occupe de Nina, toi tu t'occupes du vase.»

Jack fis signe que oui, il se tourna vers moi et me souhaita de réussir.

Jack, moi et Jaicke on se débarrassa de nos vêtements et on invoque notre équipement. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas honte de me déshabiller, car ce soir c'est un soir qui me fera changer mon destin.

Je mis mes arme et mes vêtement de combat

Pantalon bleu sombre, tee-shirt blanc par-dessus un tee-shirt manche long gris, colle ensemble, je mis mes gants, j'avais une coupe de cheveu court mais assez long pour pas qu'on voit mon crane. Et je mis ma veste noire, donc les manches cachaient mes mains.

Enfin bref, je sortis ma première tenue pour me battre, je gardais cette tenue pendant très longtemps. Mais il manquait qu'elle que chose.

« On y va Sonnyus ?»

Les jumeaux sont prêts, il allait commencer.

« Non attendez, il me manque quelque chose.»

Je mis mon collier sous mes vêtement et fis les mudrā singe, cochon, cheval, lièvre et dragon. Les même que j'avais utilisé dans le combat de ce matin, seulement là je savais ce que je faisais et je ne regrettais pas mon acte, car plus jamais je ne la rescellerais.

« _Kuchiyose no jutsu,__ Kénoiausa_ »

_À suivre_


	15. S1: fin de la patie Une: combat final

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :_Voila, fin de la première partie, samedi on entame la seconde et ses vingt chapitre, un peu plus calme...Je trouve que c'est le lien connecteur avec tous le principe de la fan fiction_  
_

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre XV :**_Le Secret Enfin Révéler_

Je le tenais dans mes mains, L'excitation à son comble. Ce katana active en moi une fort dépendant dans le sang. Durant mes entrainements avec elle, je rêvais de faire couler le sang, de transformer les lacs en rouge. De détruire le village entier.

J'accroche le sabre derrière moi, comme le célèbres Sasuke Uchiwa, le grand ninja en quête de vengeance rêvant de puissance.

« Bien, tu as compris que c'est du sérieux, mais fait bien attention à ta vue.»  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je serai avec lui.»

C'est vrai, un autre « problème » de ce sabre, ma vue. Quand j'utilise ce sabres ma vue commence à se brouiller, je dû d'ailleurs apprendre à faire avec.

« C'est partir.»

Jack ouvre la porte, on entendit un garde en appeler d'autre, il était une vingtaine.

Je me tenue droit.

« Permettez.»

Je fis des mudrā _Suiton, Chīsana taki_ (la petite chute d'eau)

Je pris un peu de recul et cracha de l'eau de ma bouche, cette technique est un prélude à la technique de _la grande __cataracte,_ c'est assez bizarre quand je l'utilise, on a l'impression que je crache par terre, mais que le cracha dure plus longtemps qu'il faudrait.

_Chīsana taki _ne possède pas autant de précisons qu'une technique d'attaque, mais ce n'est pas le but.

Je regardais Jaicke, maintenant que la technique est utilisée, l'eau est étendue à tout le couloir. Les gardes marche dessus sans se soucier que c'est ça qui va les tuer, rigolant même pour certain. Jaicke attendus légèrement et une fois que les garde sont assez nombreux.

« À mon tour !»

Il fit des mudrā _Raiton, Jibashiri (_Raiton - Meurtre électromagnétique_)_

Sa main dans l'eau, une vague électrique électrocuta tous les gardes, je les vis s'allume comme des ampoules avec leur amure. Il tombait comme des mouches, les garde en dehors de l'eau s'éloigna rapidement de nous.

Quelque seconde après ce fus au tour de Jack.

« Allé faut les réveillé après un tel coup de jus.»

Il sauts et courus sur l'eau. Je dois le dire, j'eus peur qu'il soit électrocuté comme tous les garde, mais il concentre son chakra et il n'eus subi aucun électrocution.

Il fonça sur les garde les frappa, les démolissant sans grande difficulté. Je n'hausse imaginer ce que sa serai s'il n'avait pas leur armure.

Jaicke, qui avait arrête son jutsu, se tourna vers moi.

« Allée Sonnyus, ne laissons pas tout à Jack.»

Je fis un signe de tête et sortis mon katana, puis je fis un mouvement de bras pour l'avoir bien main. Il était plus court que la première fois que je l'avais eu, je l'avais raccourcie. Je cours jusqu'aux garde, le katana en main et les shuriken géant de Jaicke derrière moi.

Le couloir était assez large, je pouvais me déplace librement. Heureusement, les jumeaux et moi, on s'était entrainer à combattre en union, je connaissais leur style et eus le miens.

Je concentrais mon chakra dans la lame, pour solidifier la lame dont la taille varie selon la quantité de chakra utilisé. D'un mouvement rapide, je tuais un garde sans qui puisse me bloquer. Un autre à côté, un autre mouvement tous aussi rapide, je le plante dans la gorge et la ressort, un autre devant. Aucun ne se doutais qui ne pouvaient me bloquer.

Lorsque je commençai à m'entrainer avec ce katana, je compris une chose très simple. Si on ne concentre pas son chakra dedans, celui-ci n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un couteau a beurre. Mais une fois concentrer, cela deviens une arme si dangereux, qu'elle peut tuer son utilisateur. Une fois charge de chakra, sa lame devient en quelque sorte liquide. Je ne sais comment mais elle n'est plus rigide comme n'importe quel arme, la lame devient souple au point qu'elle ressemblerait à un fouet, du moins dans ses mouvements.

Ma première utilisation fut assez désastreuse, je me coupai les bras a plusieurs repris au point au Jack voulu me demande d'arrête de l'utiliser. Je dû me résoudre à l'écouté, mais je suis assez têtu avec les choses dont je n'arrive pas. Donc je décidais de m'entrainer avec durant « le temps de pause » normalement obligatoire.

Lorsque je l'ai sorti face à Jaicke ce matin-là, c'était pour voir si je pouvais réussir à l'utiliser dans un combat. Et en fait il s'avère que je m'étais certes amélioré, mais il y avait encore du boulot. D'ailleurs, heureusement Jaicke n'a rien dis mais, la plupart de mes coupure, que Jack m'a soigner, était des coupures fait par moi-même avec.

Pourtant durant mon combat, j'eus une sorte de révélation, je réussie à comprendre comment il marchait, j'avais réussie des mouvements que je pensais impossible. Je m'en souviens encore, c'était à partir de ce moment que j'avais réussie à blesser Jaicke.

Seulement après un certain temps, ma vue fus brouiller. Je du arrêtée de l'utiliser, comprenant que cela venais du katana. Je décidai donc d'en finir avec une seul technique le _Karada no Shōmetsu. _La suite vous la connaissez.

Je me souvenais de chaque mouvement que je fessais, c'était comme si j'étais posséder, comme quand je suis avec ses garde, je tranche le garde me fonçais dessus, la liquidité de la lame me permis de passer outre leurs gardes, et de les achever.

Une fois finie avec les gardes, l'eau au sol était devenue complètement rouge sang, ce fus très jolie à mes yeux, vraiment poétique. Sérieusement, passer de l'eau pure à de l'eau électrique pour ensuite se transforme en marée rouge.

Je rengainais mon sabre. J'avais du sang partout, c'est dans des moments comme ça que je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas porter du blanc. Je me baisse et mis mes mains dans l'eau du sol, et me nettoya le visage avec histoire d'enlever le sang.

Une fois relevé, les jumeaux me parlaient.

« On se sépare là, soyez prudent.»

On lui fut signe que oui, après tout avec ce katana je suis invincible. On se séparait et on courut jusqu'à la chambres de Nina, on rencontra des garde, mais Jaicke utilisa _Raiton, Den'kou Kyuu no jutsu_ (Boule de foudre). Et tous les gardes devant nous sont électrocutés. Je concentrais mon chakra et je les découpai avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrive.

Sur le trajet, Jaicke me parlait

« Sonnyus, il faut que tu te concentre sur Balieur, ton combat contre lui est plus important que les garde.»  
« Je ne peux pas tout te laisse faire.»  
« Mais tu ne peux te permettre de perdre la vue dans ton combat contre lui. Laisse-moi m'occuper des gardes, je t'ouvre un passage et toi tu le démolie.»

Je ne pus répondre qu'on tombait encore sur des gardes, je tranche le garde devant moi, et utilise l'élan de ma course pour monter sur lui pour planter ma lame dans la gorge de celui à côté de lui. Un garde voulu profite que ma garde fut baissée en me rattrapant pour me donner un coup, seulement Jaicke le trancha en deux avec son shuriken géant. C'est vraiment son arme de prédilection. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre, montrant ainsi que je lui fais confiance en lui laissant les gardes, comme il me l'a demandé.

Il comprit le message, ses shuriken passa devant moi et ce multiplia _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (_Shuriken multi clonage). Ils découpèrent les gardes, ne me laissant pas sortir mon katana. Je range mon katana après chaque utilisation pour ne pas être déranger dans mes mouvement, mon style variant légèrement avec mais pas complètement maitriser. Les gardes tombes et rien ne m'arrêtais.

#_**J'ARRIVE NINA !**_#

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Nina :_

Je l'attends, mais personne, je ne sais combien de temps je l'attends, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je suis comme partager, une partie de moi me dis « Sonnyus est mort», mais une autre partie me dis que « il arrive, il vient te chercher.»

Le problème, c'est que seul mon cœur me dit qu'il arrive, tout le reste de mon corps me dit que c'est fini. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

#_C'est lui, c'est Sonnyus ? _#

J'attendis et entendis.

« Nina !? Nina tu es là !?

C'est lui, c'est Sonnyus. Je reconnais sa voix.

« OUI, JE SUIS LÀ ! SONNYUS FAIT MOI SORTIR D'ICI !»  
« Nina ?»

Il ne m'entend pas, la chambre est insonoriser. Je frappe à la porte, espérant qu'on m'entend.

« NINA JE VAIS OUVRIR !»

J'entendis la clé dans le verrou,

#_Il aurait la clé ? Mais comment ? Il aurait vaincu Balieur ? Non c'est impossible… Il serait devenu si fort ?_#

La porte s'ouvre, Sonnyus était devant moi, je voulu me jeter sur lui, mais il fit quelque chose avec ses main Yaburu (rupture). Sonnyus se mis à changer sous mes yeux, et il prit une forme familière, Balieur.

« HAHAHA ! Tu devrais voir ta tête, désolé mais Sonnyus ne viendra pas, il se trouve au cachot avec ses amis.»  
#_Ce n'est pas possible, je n'y crois._#  
« TU MENS !»  
« Non, je peux t'assurer que je ne mens pas. Sonnyus, Jaicke et Jack sont dans le cachot.»  
« TU MENS ! **ARRETE DE MENTIR !**»

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, je ne voulais pas entendre plus.

Mais je fus attirer vers Balieur, il me souleva vers le sol et me pris par la gorge. Je fermis les yeux, je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas voir son visage. Il me serra la gorge, je ne respirais plus.

#_Vas-y tue moi, fait-le. Laisse ta haine te guider, __**TUE-MOI !**_#  
« Il ne viendra plus, il se trouve au cachot…**REGARD-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !**»

Je ne veux pas, je veux qu'il s'énerve plus, qu'il me tue. Mais il me lâcha, je tombe à terre je pleurais car maintenant je sais que tout est perdu. Mon cœur avait faux, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était faux, la dernière chose que ma dis ma mère alors qu'elle était mourant était un mensonge.

Je pleurais, je voulais être seul. Mais Balieur n'était pas décidé à me laisser ainsi, il me prit par le bras et me tira.

« Laisse-moi ! **Je veux que tu me laisse !**»

Je me sentis plus, j'en ai assez de faire les bonnes manières, j'en ai assez d'attendre que les gens viens me sauver. Je repoussai le bras de Balieur et le poussa mais cela ne servais a rien, il ne bougea pas. Il vit plus rouge, et me projeta contre le mur, ma tête le cogne, je m'évanouis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveille, je me trouve dans une cabine, je suis toujours déshabiller, une sorte de drap recouvre « ma prison». Je tentai de sortir mais rien à faire je suis enfermer, je me sentis bouger. J'appelais Balieur, si je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un c'est bien lui.

Un côté du drap se mis à s'ouvrir. Il y avait du soleil qui m'éblouie, il n'était pas encore coucher donc je n'ai pas perdue connaissance longtemps.

« Qu'est que tu veux ?»  
« QUE TU ME LAISSE PARTIR !»  
« Et tu veux aller où ?»  
« JE VAIS LIBÈRE SONNYUS !»  
« T'inquiète pas, il n'a pas besoin de toi.»

Il refermait le drap, je ne compris pas ce qui voulais dire. Il avait fermé le drap en fessant une drôle de tête, on croirait qu'il est en colère. J'hurlais qu'on me fasse sortir, Balieur hurla aussi fort que moi.

« **LA FERME ! SINON JE TE RÉASSOMME !»  
**« **LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !**»

Je l'entendu se rapprocher de moi, il allait mettre en exécution sa menace, mais je n'avais pas peur. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire. Alors que le drap bougias pour être ouvert, il fut lâcher et j'entendu un bruit aigus.

« Le voilà !»  
«** SORTEZ VOS ARC ! JE LE VEUX MORT !**»

C'était Balieur que je viens d'entendre. Il hurlait comme un dératé.

#_Qui est là_ ?#  
« Tuer-le !»  
#_Qu'est qui ce passe ?_#

Je savais qu'on était dans la plaine du chemin en dehors du village, je n'ai rien reconnu quand Balieur avait ouvert le drap. J'avais entendu parler des voleur en dehors du village, je rêvais même de devenir une voleuse, une princesse voleurs je trouve ça génial. Mais bon j'ai laissé cette idées dans ma tête, sachant qu'elle ne risquait jamais d'arrivé.

#_On serait attaqué par des voleurs ?_ #

D'un coup le doute vient m'accaparer.

# _Suis-je en danger ?_#

J'entendu un hurlement, c'était un hurlement de douleur, je le connaissais bien, mais ce hurlement s'atténue avec le temps, jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir.

« Qu'est que vous attendez !? Tuez-le ! Je le veux mort !»

Balieur n'a jamais été aussi énerver, qui que ça soit, il devait vraiment l'avoir en horreur.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Sonnyus :_

J'arrive enfin jusqu'à sa chambre, j'en ai fait du chemin. J'ai monté et descendu des escaliers, je me suis perdu en suivant les indications de Jaicke. Mais j'y suis enfin. Je suis complétement recouvert de sang, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Qu'un coup mon apparence est devenue primordial. Il n'y avait plus de garde. Jaicke les a tous tué à coup de _Shuriken Kage Bunshin_. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne automatiquement, pensant que ce fus un ennemis que je n'aurais pas vu. Fort heureusement, ce fus Jaicke qui voyant que je restais sur place, me demanda si ça allait.

Je lui souris et lui dis que oui, que j'y vais. Seulement après avoir fait un grand pas, mes autre pas fus plus petit.

#_Et si je lui faisais peur ? Et si en fait elle n'aime pas la vie que je lui propose ? Et si elle…elle…me déteste ?_#  
« Sonnyus ça ne va pas ?»  
« Jaicke j'y arrive pas. Je suis incapable de faire un pas de plus.»

Je baissa la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur, pensant qu'en fait elle me déteste, et qu'elle ne voit en moi qu'un ticket de sortie. Je ne dis pas que ça me dérangerais mais bon mais j'aurais espéré plus.

« Sonnyus ? Explique-toi. Qu'est qui t'arrive d'un coup à perdre tous ton énergie ?»  
« Et…si elle me détestait ? Qu'est que je fais ?»

Je ne me tournai pas vers lui, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais prêt à commencer à pleurer. Je suis devenue certes plus fort, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à dominer mes sentiments.

« Sonnyus… Hum… mais comment…TU PEUX ETRE AUSSI CON ?»

Je sursautais de surpris, je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Nina t'adore, vous avez beaux dire que vous n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ça ce vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Elle t'a attendu pour que tu sois son protecteur, que tu l'as protège de son père et de ce connard de Balieur…»  
« Mais…si elle ne voit en moi rien de plus qu'un ticket de sortie pour sa vie de princesse, et qu'après elle ne me reparle plus jamais ?»  
« Si c'est le cas alors tu auras fait ta bonne action de la journée. Mais sache que ça n'arrivera pas.»  
« Qu'est que tu en sais !? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle m'a fait la tête et elle m'a parus froide ! Je suis pour elle qu'un simple voleur.»

Il y a un petit silence et puis d'un coup.

« Ce que j'en sais ? J'en sais qu'elle t'a serré dans ses bras quand elle a sus que tu étais là. J'en sais qu'elle n'arrête pas de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle te regarde. J'en sais que quand je la voie comme ça, j'ai l'apprécions de voire Jénia avec moi. Tu sais pourquoi elle t'a parus froid ?...»

Il ne me laisse pas répondre, il semble complétement posséder.

« QUAND TU ES PARTIS ME CHERCHER LA RECETTE DE CE PUTAIN DE GÂTEAUX, JE LUI AI PARLÉ, CAR JE VOULAIS SAVOIR SES VRAIS SENTIMENT POUR TOI. JE N'AI PAS ARRÊTÉ DE TE CRITIQUER, JE T'AI PRATIQUEMENT CRACHE A LA GUEULE, ET TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ? **TU LE SAIS** ?...»

Même chose, je tentai de répondre quelque chose mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

« ELLE T'A DÉFENDU ! ELLE N'A PAS ARRÊTÉ DE DIRE QU'ELLE TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE! QU'ELLE SAVAIT QUE TU LA SAUVERAS! JE LUI AI DIT QUE TU ÉTAIS LOIN DU NIVEAU ET ELLE, ELLE M'A DIT, ET JE LA CITE, « je sais que vous avez passé un mois avec lui, mais moi je l'ai vu fait des choses incroyable, je pense que je connais sa vrai force, que je l'ai vue et je peux vous certifier qu'il massacrera Balieur.»

Je restai complétement bête.

#_Nina pense ça de moi ?_#

Jaicke s'avança vers moi et me poussa vers la porte de Nina.

« Sonnyus, si comme je le crois elle a vu ta vrai personnalité et qu'elle n'a pas eus peur. Alors sache que quoi que tu fasses actuellement, jamais elle n'aura peur. Alors maintenant va dans cette chambre et va sauver ta princesse.»

Je repris mes pas, je commençai à marcher normalement. Je me retourne vers Jaicke, il pensait que je me suis encore arrête ainsi il se dirigea vers moi en voulant me pousse.

« Jaicke… je te remercie. Tu es vraiment un ami.»

Il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvement et se sentis gêner. Je souris et repris ma route, lui resta en retrait, sans doute pour surveiller si d'autre garde arrive. J'arrivai vers la chambre de Nina, je pris une grand respiration et commença à frapper à sa porte. La porte s'ouvre doucement après le premier coup que je donne. Elle s'ouvre doucement, mais je remarque vite que la chambres fus vide, mais vraiment vide. Je pousse vite la porte, et hurle le prénom de Jaicke.

Je rentre rapidement, et regarde autour de moi, il n'y avait pas un seul meuble, pas même un lit.

#_Comment ?...comment elle a pu vivre dans cette chambre._#  
« Sonnyus qu'est qui se passe ?»

Jaicke rentra vite dans la chambre pour voir le problème.

« Sonnyus…je suis désolé. On arrive trop tard.»

Je sentis mes jambes faiblir, je tombai à genou. Je mis mes mains devant moi en me penchant en avant. Je commençais avoir les yeux mouillé.

« C'est…pas….possible.»  
« Sonn…»

Jaicke se trouvait devant moi, il m'avait tendu la main en m'appelant, je pleurais et je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit. Je tournis la tête sur le côté, puis je vis quelque chose par terre. Je me levis d'un coup, ce qui surpris Jaicke qui me rappel. Je m'approchai d'un bout de pain, mais il ne resta plus qu'un petit bout, je vis à côté une sort de bouteille, qui semblais remplie d'urine. J'entendu encore un bruit, Jaicke m'appela, je le regardai, mais je remarquai autre chose. Je m'avançai vers Jaicke mais continue mon chemin jusqu'au mur. Il semblait y avoir du sang.

« Sonnyus ! Ils y a des gardes ! Sonnyus…»

Je restai bloquer en face du mur. Jaicke me dis qu'il y avait des garde mais je ne réagis pas, je restai concentrer sur la tache de sang, je ne sais combien de temps je suis reste concentrer dessus mais je me suis sentis d'un coup diffèrent.

« Sonnyus derrière toi !»

Je sentis une main me toucher, je pris celle-ci qui se trouvait sur mon épaule droit et lui donna un coup de coude, je brisai son armure qui protégeais ses côtes, tire sur son bras et le donna un coup de pied dans ses reins en fessant un tour sur moi-même.

Son armure ne l'a pas protégé, car elle se plia son mon coup. Je me retourne et ouvre mes paupières que j'avais ferme au moment où le garde m'a touché. Je me sentis super bien, je commençai à rire doucement de tant de bien-être. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis cette fois avec ce garde qui avait pris Nina.

J'arrêtai de rire et courus vers eux. Il réagissait au ralentis, je sauts et frappa un garde Dai _Tatsumaki_ (La grande tornade)

C'est la même chose que _la tornade_, mais en plus puissante. Le garde en perdit son casque. J'atterris à terre, et toujours en les voyant au ralentis, je brisai le cou d'un garde et le projeta contre le garde se trouvant à côté de moi. Je saute pour prend par le cou le garde se trouvant devant moi, le mettant au sol. Il me supplia de le lâcher, ce que je fis une fois que j'eus serré ma main, le tuant par la même occasion.

Je me sentis super bien, je regardai Jaicke, il se trouvait pris par trois garde pour finir attrape par deux qui tient chaque bras. Le troisième se mis plus en avant, puis sortis son épée pour le menace.

« Si jamais tu bouges je jure que…»

Il finit décapité par mon katana. Je montai sur lui et saute pour planter ma lame dans le crane du garde tenant Jaicke. Heureusement que j'étais plus rapide que Jaicke durant ce moment sinon je l'aurais planté aussi.

Et, comme une révélation, j'appuyai sur une sorte de bouton sur le manche et celui-ci glissa sur la lame pour laisser ressortir une autre lame de l'autre côté exactement pareil. Je la plante dans le corps de l'autre garde tenant Jaicke. Le garde que j'ai décapite tomba à terre, je me retourne et vis un garde encore vivant.

Il s'enfuit en me voyant avoir tuer la troupe à moi seul. Je sors mon katana remplie de sang du corps du garde et le ranger dans son fourreau. Je courue et le rattrapa sans problème, je sautais sur le mur à côté de moi et passa devant lui.

En air à côté de lui, quand je le dépassais, je le pris par le dos et le faire tomber. Ainsi au moment de toucher le sol, de mon pied gauche, je lui mis un coup de genou dans son armure avec l'autre jambe.

Il fit une grimace de douleur en se pliant, je le pris par le cou, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour le tué. Une fois mes pieds à terre, je lui sautais dessus pour le faire tombe à terre. Je ferme mon poing droit, la gauche le tenant au cou, et le frappa une première fois.

Sur le cou de l'impact, je le lâche et pris mon élan pour le frapper avec ma gauche. Du sang sortis de sa bouche. Mais je continuai alternat droit-gauche encore une fois, après je le pris par le col de son armure et levant son visage vers moi.

« **OÙ EST BALIEUR !?»  
**« Mon…stre.»

Sa voix est faible, je ne me concentre que sur la réponse qui en l'occurrence se trouve ne pas être dans le sujet de discussion, je le frappe de ma gauche, et le vis recracher son sang.

« **OÙ EST NINA !? ELLE EST AVEC BALIEUR !?**»  
« Va…te…»

Je le frappais de la gauche encore et encore et encore.

« **OÙ SONT-ILS !?**»

J'hurlais à faire raisonner le palais entier.

« Bali… emmène prin…cess…village de Sillonna.»  
« Depuis quand ils sont partis ?»

Il resta silencieux. Je le refrappais.

« **RES…POND….MOI !**»  
« D…ix minute.»  
#_Dix minute, je peux les rattraper._#

Je me levis et voulu partir quand je me fis arrête par Jaicke.

« Tu vas où ?»

Je me retourne, et je le vis prend un kunai et le planté dans le corps du garde.

« Qu'est que… il était plus nuisible.»  
« Vu comment tu l'as frappé, je dirai que j'ai abrégé ses souffrance.»

C'est vrai que vu comment il est, à tête froide, je dirai qu'il a bien fait vu qu'il doit avoir plusieurs traumatisme, mais je ne suis pas à tête froide et soupire donc en disant que c'est idiot. Mais je repris vite mon centre d'intérêt, Nina. Je courus vers la sortis.

« Sonnyus ! Tu n'y arriveras pas !»

Je me retourne, comme vexer de ce qu'il me dit.

« **DE QUEL DROIT TU DIS QUE JE N'Y ARRIVERAIS PAS ?! JE VAIS LA SAUVER AVEC OU SANS TON AIDE !»  
**« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire…»  
« **Non toi tu n'as rien compris ! Je vais aller la sauver et tu…**»  
« Je te propose un moyen de transport.»  
« Quoi ?!»

Je ne comprenais pas sur le moment, je restai perplexe.

« Viens avec moi, Jack va te confier un bon moyen de transport.»

Je ne compris rien, mais si Jaicke avait un plan, autant que je le suive.

Il Parle avec son frère à travers une oreillette

« Jack… il faut que tu nous rejoins vite sur le toit, on a besoin de _Réal_.»  
#_Réal ? C'est qui sa Réal ?_#

Je commençais à revoir normalement à vitesse normal. Jaicke me montrais le chemin du toit, arrive dessus, Jack était présent.

« Qu'est qui ce passe ?»  
« Tu l'as invoqué ?»

Il lui fit signe que oui.

« Eh oh ! Expliquer moi ce qui se passe, c'est qui Réal ?»  
« Tu vas comprendre c'est qui. Désolé par contre mais il ne prend d'un passage, appel nous une fois que c'est bon, Jack te téléportera, pense à donner ça à ta princesse.»

Il me tentait son oreillette et une feuille avec le dessin de l'invocation.

« Bien et il est où Réal ?»  
« Je vais te le montrer.»

Jack s'approche de moi et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il le prit par le col et me balança dans le vide.

Je tombais a une vitesse démesurer, je voyais le balcon d'où j'étais jeté s'éloigner à grand vitesse, je me rapprochais du sol.

Je ne saurais vous dire qu'est qui me passe par la tête, on ne se rend pas vraiment compte tellement ça va vite. Mais je pense que maudir Jack est pas trop mal. Puis j'atterris sur une surface dure. Je pensais que c'était le sol, alors je fermis les yeux. Mais je me sentis encore vivant.

#_Ce n'était pas aussi haut que ça finalement._#  
« Alors on va où ?»

Je rouvre les yeux rapidement et je vis le ciel bouger.

#_Mais qu'est qui se passe ?_#

Je me retourne pour voire que je suis sur une sorte de piaffe géant.

« Réal ?»  
« Enchanter, tu dois être Sonnyus, Jack m'a parler de toi. Bien on va où ?»  
« Euh… Il faut aller en direction du village de Silone, et le plus vite possible, je dois rattraper quelqu'un.»  
« Bien, accroche-toi. C'est partis»  
« **OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**»

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre que je le vis accélérer, mais vraiment accélérer. Il vola à une vitesse folle. Je crue être pris dans une tempête.

J'ai failli tomber de sur lui, j'ai dû concentre mon chakra dans mes mains pour éviter tous mouvement, mes pied ne touchais plus le sol. Je pris un grand élan et concentra mon chakra dans mes pied, pour pouvoir réussir à m'accroché avec mais ce ne fus pas facile.

« Ah ce que je vois tu es de l'élément _Mizu_, c'est bien que tu commences à transformer ton chakra.»  
« Hein de quoi tu me parle ?»  
« HAHAHA, t'est vraiment un marrant, allé c'est partis je les voir de là où je suis, c'est partis !»  
« On l'est a déjà rattrapé ?»

On dirait bien que oui, j'entendis d'un coup Réal, hurler notre présence d'un cri des plus aigus.

« Mais qu'est que tu fais ? L'effet de surpris tu ne connais pas ?»  
« Pourquoi faire ? Avec ton élément et le miens on va les démolir sans problème.»

Des flèches commencent à être lance dans notre direction, Réal les évita en bougeant dans tous les sens, me fessant tombe par la même occasion. Je suis allongé sur lui, à concentrer mon chakra pour ne pas tomber.

« Bien, maintenant transforme ton chakra, aller.»

Il commence à faire des pirouettes, je concentre encore plus mon chakra dans mes mains pour ne pas tomber.

« Aller c'est partis, transforme ton chakra mais QU'EST QUE TU ATTENDS ?!»  
« JE NE SAIS PAS TRANSFORME MON CHAKRA !»

Je venais d'hurler comme un dératé. Je voulais bien qui l'entend la première fois et la dernière fois car je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir faire les choses.

« QUOI ? TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ?»

Il reprit de la hauteur, pour commencer à bouger dans tous les sens, voir même à s'éloigner de Nina.

« Qu'est que tu fais, elle se trouve dans la cage alors retourne là-bas !»  
« Il en est hors de question, tu ne sais même pas fusionner ton chakra avec une invocation. Mais qu'est que tu pensais faire ?»

Je vis rouge, plus il s'éloigna de Nina, plus je deviens enragé. Je concentrai mon chakra dans mes mains, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour m'accrocher, mais pour lui faire mal. Je levis mes mains charge de chakra et le frappes sur le dos.

« AHHHHHHHHH ! QU'EST QUE TU FAIS !?»  
« **ON RETOURNE SUR LA CAGE, MAINTENANT !**»  
« TU NE SAIS PAS FUSIONNER TON CHAKRA !»  
« C'EST VRAI, MAIS PAR CONTRE JE SAIS QUE SI J'INTENSIFIE MON CHAKRA, TU RISQUES DE SOUFFRIR ENCORE PLUS ! **DONC** **TU VAS M'APPREND VITE FAIT COMMENT FAIRE ET ON Y RETOURNE !**»  
« BIEN PAS LA PEINE DE S'ÉNERVER !»

Il fit demi-tour et me donna un cours rapide.

« Bien, concentre ton chakra avec le miens.»  
« Comment je fais ?»

Il évite les flèches rapidement et continua.

« Pose tes mais sur moi et devine mon élément, il faut que tu le ressentes, une fois fait fusionne ton élément avec le miens, et hop c'est partis.»

Je fis ce qu'il me dit de faire et posa mes mains sur son dos. Je tentais de m'accrocher alors qu'il esquiva des flèches, je fermis les yeux et me concentre dans mes mains, il faut que j'y arrive, mais je ne sens rien.

« Réal, je ne sens rien à part mon chakra !»  
« Concentre toi plus, fait attraction de ce qui t'entour, fait-moi confiance, je vais esquiver les flèche mais fait vite.»

Je refermais les yeux et me concentra plus.

#_Faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure ! FAIRE ABSTRACTION DE CE QUI M'ENTOURE ! FAIRE ABST__**RACTION DE CE QUI M'ENTOURE ! FAIRE ABSTRACTION DE CE QUI M'ENTOURE !**_#

Je sentis quelque chose, c'était soudain, comme un battement de cœur, je me sentis bizarre. Comme si quelque chose était diffèrent en moi.

« Quel est mon élément ?»  
« Le Raiton.»

Je ne sais comment je le savais, mais je le savais.

« Accroche-toi !»

Il montait en pique dans le ciel à une vitesse folle.

« Sonnyus, il faut que tu recommence mais cette fois il faut que tu canalise ton élément, que tu te concentre pour faire apparaitre leurs _kekkei totā»_

Je repose mes mains, et me reconcentre comme avant, je voulais refaire la même chose, avoir encore cette sensation.

#_faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure ! FAIRE ABSTRACTION DE CE QUI M'ENTOURE ! FAIRE ABST__**RACTION DE CE QUI M'ENTOURE ! FAIRE ABSTRACTION DE CE QUI M'ENTOURE !**_#

Je le ressente encore cet élément.

#_Il faut que je me concentre encore un peu et je commence à concentrer mon chakra._#

Je me sentis d'un coup complètement diffèrent.

« Sonnyus, j'espère que c'est bon. Je vais descendre…»

Je rouvris les yeux et l'interrompu.

« C'est partis !»

Je me mis debout, chakra concentrer dans mes pied. Je ressentais encore cette sensation, elle était comme ce que j'avais déjà ressentis, mais cette fois elle était plus puissante. Je me sentis…bien… comme quand j'étais avec les gardes.

Je fis des flèche passer à côté de moi, je ne bougeai pas, je savais que ça ne servais a rien. Je fis une combinaison de mudrā que je ne connaissais pas et fis comme si j'invoquai quelque chose sur Réal. Mais c'était du chakra qui se trouvait dans mes mains.

« Réal, oiseaux du tonnerre. À toi de jouer _Arashi, __Jigoku no arashi_ (Ranton, orage infernal)»

Réal ouvris son bec et en sortis une sorte d'éclair noir. Il était diffèrent du Raiton de Jaicke, il semblait empreint d'une telle puissant, et ce n'était pas d'une impression. La technique désintégrât le sol entier, et toucha des garde, leur hurlement à ce moment, je m'en souviens encore. C'était…un…telle plaisir. D'autre flèche arriva, Réal les esquiva.

« Réal, à mon signal tu fais une pirouette aériens.»

Il se dirigea vers les gardes, je pris quelque kunai, une fois proche.

« Maintenant !»

Il fit une pirouette en évitant des flèches. Une fois la tête en bas, je lançai des kunai sur les gardes que je visais.

Jaicke a été assez généreux de m'apprendre le lancer de kunai seulement il trouve que je n'y mets pas assez de puissance. Le lendemain lors de l'entrainement, je concentrais mon chakra et lança mes arme. D'un coup j'utilisais la même puissance que lui.

Seulement, j'appris que lui ne concentrais pas son chakra dans ses arme au moment de le lancer, a part pour ses shuriken géant.

Je sens d'un coup un mouvement d'arme.

« Attention, derrière !»

Il s'esquiva, moi je me retourna et vis qu'il ne resta plus que Balieur.

Je fis des mudrā.

« Réal, c'est repartir, ne retient pas ton pouvoir _Arashi, __Jigoku no arashi_ (Ranton, orage infernal) !»

Comme je l'ai ordonné, il n'a pas retenu son pouvoir. Un énorme éclair noir fonça sur Balieur. Explosion qui en résulte fus si puisant que je crue avoir touché Nina, je compris alors que je risque plus sa vie plus qu'autre chose.

« Réal, je vais le finir seul…c'était génial d'avoir combattu avec toi.»  
« Merci, c'était cool pour moi aussi…j'espère que je te reverrais.»

Je lui souris et sautais de son dos alors qu'il avait réduit l'écart avec le sol.

Réal disparue, moi je me tenue prêt, je voyais encore un nuage de poussière. Le soleil avait pratiquement disparue ne laissant qu'un simple nuage de poussière.

Je mis ma main sur mon katana, et le sortis.

« Aller, je sais que tu es encore vivant tu as dû utiliser ta capacité pour pouvoir bloquer l'attaque.»

Je parlais d'une voix normale. Mais je ne vis rien, après quelque minute, le nuage disparue et laissa apparaitre la silhouette de Balieur. Il était debout devant moi. Je me mis en garde, je savais qu'on n'allait pas tarder à s'amuser.

Il mit sa main devant moi, j'eus le réflexe de sauter sur le côté, mais alors que je touchais le sol. Je ne remarque aucun dégât fait à mon ancien emplacement. Il regarda sa main et la repointe vers moi. Je me réloigne mais encore une fois, rien ne se passait.

J'eus un sourire, content de voir ce que je voyais.

#_Il semble avoir un problème avec son pouvoir, c'est parfait._#

Je sors mon katana, concentra mon chakra dedans et courus jusqu'à lui. Voyant que rien ne se produit, il sortit son épée de son fourreau. C'était une arme qu'il portait d'une manière plus décorative d'autre chose, mais je pense que c'est sa vraie arme.

La lame était noir, et le manche blanc comme de la neige.

Il courut vers moi et on entendit le fracas de nos armes.

Chaque coup que je donne, il le bloque et inversement, je tente de lui couper la tête, il baisse sa tête, moi je saute au-dessus de sa lame, je m'éloigne légèrement pour pourvoir réattaquer.

La nuit commence à apparaitre. Il faut que je le tue avant que la nuit n'arrive, sans quoi je ne verrais plus sa lame.

On se retrouve bloquer, poussant chacun de notre côté, ma lame se trouvant le long de mon bras.

Ma force ne fais pas le poids face à la siens, il brisa ma garde et me donna un coup de pied. Je perdis l'équilibre et voyant qu'il arrive, je sautais et tourna sur moi-même en me protégea avec mon katana.

Je retombe à terre, et me protégea des attaque de Balieur, tentant de retourner la vapeur. Mais il faut le dire comme il est, son Taijutsu et le miens sont pratiquement à égalité.

Alors, à default de trouver une ouverture, je tente d'analyser ses mouvement, je dois bien trouver une ouverture. Je commence à mieux comprendre ses mouvements, et au moment où il me laisse cette petite ouverture, je frapperais, mais il va falloir le prendre de vitesse.

_#Attends, bloque, bloque, MAINTENANT !#_

Je frappe et le coupe à la joue. Il s'éloigna, mettant sa main sur sa plaie.

Je repris mon souffle, et me rendis compte de quelque chose.

#_Je ne l'aurais pas au Taijutsu._#

Je sautais en arrière et fis quelque mudrā _Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu _(Technique de la soumission par la brume)

C'est un Genjutsu qui fait apparaitre trois clone illusoire, à nous quatre nous foncions vers Balieur. On court en croiser, se mélangeant ainsi, Balieur ne sus qui était le vrai.

Nous combattions tous le quatre tentant de faire baisser sa garde, mais il sait se défendre, il arriva même à deviner où je me trouvais après quelque seconde.

Les trois clonent disparu et il ne resta plus que moi et Balieur qui échangions des coups. Je ne sais combien de temps passe pendant que je tentais de bloquer ses coup et de retente un coup pour le reprendre de vitesse. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'analyser assez.

#_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le stoppe._#

Mais rien ne me viens. Je me pris un coup dans l'estomac, et fus projeter à terre. Il me fonce dessus, je bloquai son coup, mais il retenti, je me roule à terre, et me relève. Je tente tant bien que mal de le bloquer.

La fatigue commençant à ce faire apparaitre, je tente de réussie à bouger mon katana mais c'est bientôt un autre problème qui viens apparaitre, je commençais à perdre la vue.

Fort heureusement, j'ai appris à faire avec, mais cela n'arrange rien à mes affaire. Déjà d'avec ma vue normal je me suis pris plusieurs coup, maintenant je dois faire en sorte d'évité les coups mortel.

Il retenta plusieurs ne se doutant pas que je suis proche de céder, qu'il va gagner. Mais il va s'en rendre compte, car je ne vois pas tous ses coup et m'en prend plus qu'il ne faudrait, j'arrive à protéger mes point vitaux mais je ne vais pas tarder à mourir.

Je me prends un coup en monter et fus projette en arrière. Je suis au sol, sur le ventre, mon sang est en train de se répandre sur le sol. Il pourrait me donner le coup de grâce. Je le sens se rapprocher, je sens sa lame sur mon dos, je sens la précisons, j'essaie de bouger mais la blessure est trop profonde, puis plus rien.

« Je viens d'avoir une idées. Et si Nina me voyais te tuer, elle qui n'arrête pas me dire que tu viendras la sauver.»

Il s'éloigna, je relève la tête, je le vis se rapproche de la tente qui est intacte. Il l'ouvre.

« Nina, j'ai un cadeaux pour toi.»

Je le vis se pencher dans la tente. Et la sortir de celle-ci.

« Lâche-moi Balieur ! Laisse-moi tranquille !»  
« **REGARD !**»

Il lui fit ouvris les yeux et là elle me vit au sol.

« Sonnyus ? **SONNYUS NON !**»

Elle se débâtie pour que Balieur la lâche, mais celui-ci la jeta dans la cage, et referma le rideau.

« Il avait un message pour toi, il voulait que je te dis qu'il arrivais. C'est con il va mourir.»

Il s'avança vers moi et me planta sa lame dans mon corps.

Il fait nuit, la plaine est plonger dans le noir de la pénombre, personne n'est aux alentours du champ de bataille. Mon sang se trouve étaler à terre, mon corps est percer par la lame de Balieur.

La lune nous éclaire de sa lueur, c'est une très belle nuit pour mourir. Balieur se trouvait au-dessus de mon corps. Il tient le manche de sa lame, et reste là à ne pas bouger, si seulement il pouvait.

Le seul musique que j'entends sont les pleures de Nina. Je vais donc en finie maintenant, je serai le manche amorça le bouton permettant à la lame de se déplace de l'autre côté et donna un grand coup dans les talons de Balieur.

Il tombe à la renverse, ses pied sont couper. Il hurla coupant ou même surpassant la voix de Nina. Je me relevais m'appuyant sur mon katana.

Je suis recouvert de blessure, la dernière recouvre mon torse et c'est celle qui pourrait me coûte la vie. Seulement je supporte la douleur et avance en m'appuyant sur mon katana.

Je me relève et me voici au-dessus de Balieur, boitant tant que je peux.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…comment…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa ?»

« _Mirākopī_ (Le miroir copieur)»

Il ne comprit pas, il voulut partir en rampant mais je le rattrapai rapidement même avec ma blessure.

« Vois-tu c'est une technique qui est fort simple, c'est un Genjutsu bloquant la victime dans ses mouvement et ne lui permettant qu'imiter que ceux de l'utilisateur. Dans mon cas je me trouvais à côté du faux corps et une fois la technique engager, elle reste actif dix-sept second, passer se délais elle s'annule…»

Il s'éloigna, je l'arrête en sautant sur son dos, et le bloqua dans ses mouvements. Il hurla de douleur, moi je souriais. J'affichais une large souris.

« Bien je disais donc, au moment où tu m'as transpercé de ta lame tu as active mon piège, je t'ai tranché tes pied, ne te laissant comme mouvement que un coup latéral. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, mais si ça peut te rassurer Jaicke aussi est tombé dedans.»  
« Qu'est que tu attends de moi ?»

Je laissai un temps de silence venir pour le style.

« Qu'est que tu attends sale connard de Sonnyn ? Tue-moi.»

Je le retournai et le regarda dans ses yeux, seulement en le retournant, il me donna un coup de poing qui me fis tomber. J'étais si déconcerter par la manière donc il m'a appelé que je n'ai pas fait attention à ma garde.

Il se projeta dans les airs, ses pouvoirs télékinésies ont l'air d'être revenu lui permettant de planer en air.

Je suis à terre, ma blessure est trop doucereuse. Il est en air, et mis sa mains devant moi, je sautai sur le côté, mais au moment de quitte le sol, il me projeta au sol plus loin. Ma blessure m'empêche toute fuite ou contre.

Il me reprojette encore, je frôlai le sol brutalement. Je serais mon katana encore plus fort, pour tenter de supporte la douleur. Balieur, voulant en finir, mis ses mains au sol et soulevant de gros rocher et me les balança.

« Évite ça connard !»

C'est ce que je tentais de faire, je sautais et marcha sur le première rocher et sautais sur le second, les rocher s'enchainais. Je rengaine mon katana en plein vol et me pose sur un autre rocher.

Je continue à sauter sur d'autre rocher, il s'enchaine a une vitesse folle. Je ne peux les évite et me pris un rocher sur l'épaule, je tombe au sol et vois plusieurs rocher m'arrive sur la gueule.

Je me relève vite et je cours, je cours aussi vite que je peux, mais ce n'est pas facile. Les rocher tombe rapidement et ne s'arrêterons pas d'aussitôt.

#_Et merde, il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Il doit bien avoir une faiblesse dans sa technique… il faut juste que je la trouve. Réfléchis, RÉFLÉCHIS, __**RÉFLÉCHIS**__…_#

Un rocher arriva devant moi, j'eus à peine le temps de l'éviter, je compris à ce moment que cela ne servait à rien de courir, je vais me battre. Je pris mon élan et courus jusqu'à Balieur, ne m'arrêtant pas. J'évitai les rocher, et je remarque quelque chose, les rocher était plus petit que les premier.

Des rochers arrivent sur moi. J'invoquai deux kunai grâce à mes sceaux sur mes poignets.

Je serai fort mes kunai et concentre mon chakra dedans la fatigue, les blessures, tout ça m'ont pas mal compliqué la chose pour maintenir mon chakra je frappai sur les rocher, les repoussant.

Il était assez gros de diamètre d'un à trois décimètre. Mais il n'y avait de pressions que celle de leur poids, je courus encore et une fois assez prêt, je lance un kunai sur Balieur, qui le repousse avec son pouvoir.

Je lance mon autre kunai, mais là il l'esquive.

Il tend sa main sur moi, je l'évite et suis en perpétuelle mouvement.

#_Pourquoi il l'a évité ?...Il aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir. Il a l'air de marcher si je vois les rocher. Il y aurait un petit délai entre chaque pouvoir ?_#

Je m'arrête et me laisser prend dans son étreinte, il me projette et me balance.

#_1, 2, 3…_#

Il me rebalance au sol mais cela est moins douloureux que je que je pensais, mais douloureux comme même.

#_1, 2, 3…_#

Je le vois me balance des rocher. Je me relève et courus vers lui, j'ai compris comme marche sa technique, ou du moins une de ses faiblesse.

Il me lance des rochers, encore une fois plus petite.

Je les esquive et je sorte _Kénoiausa. _Je concentre mon chakra, difficilement ce doit être mes dernière réserve et fonce comme un dératé. Je repousse les rochers, les esquivant quand il faut.

La douleur pour seul monteur, mon objectif comme seule vue, je cours, passe les rochers, arrive maintenant celle de son propre pouvoir. Je concentre mon chakra et décide de faire le plus dingue des trucs, je vais l'affronte de face.

Il met sa main devant moi, je me concentre et frappe avec mon katana de toutes mes forces. Je mis ma main gauche derrière la lame et concentre mon chakra dans celle-ci, ce nos dernière réserve, il ne faut pas que j'abandonne. Je me penche en avant, je suis bloqué, appuyant mon chakra dans mes pied.

« C'est impossible, tu vas mourir sale Sonnyn de merde.»  
« Explique-toi, pourquoi tu m'appelle « Sonnyn» ?»

Il eut un rire, il intensif son attaque, moi je tente avec douleur de tenir.

« Tu demandes ? …mais c'est parce que tu es un putain de Sonnyn. Tu es le dernier membre du clan haïs. Et tu vas crever comme ton clan, comme une merde.»  
#_Je suis un…sonn…Sonnyn ?_#  
« OUAHHHHHHHHHH !»

Il augmenta l'intensité, je ne pus résister et perdis mon katana des mains alors que je suis projeté à terre, les os de ma poitrine frisures.

Je ne bougeais plus, aux portes de la mort. Je repassais les derniers mots de Balieur dans ma tête.

# _« …Tu es un Sonnyn…»_

_Je suis un Sonnyn, Je suis un Sonnyn, Je…suis…un…Sonnyn_#

Mes yeux se fermis tout seul, je ne bougeais plus, j'entendu les crie de Nina. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ce que Balieur m'avais dit.

#_Nii-san…je…suis…un…Sonnyn._#

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« NON !»

J'entendis une voix.

#_Est-ce celle de Nina, non elle semblait si familière, mais pourtant je ne réussis pas à trouver à qui elle appartient_#

Je suis partage entre le bien être et l'interrogation de savoir qui me parle.

« Qui me parle ?»

Je ne voyais rien de plus que du noir qui m'entoure, je suis entouré de noir, rien que du noir. Pourtant une lumière m'apparue, m'aveuglant.

« Si tu veux mourir, vas-y mais sache que dans ce cas tu n'es pas un Sonnyn.»

Je regardais partout, je fus comme inspirer par la lumière derrière moi, j'y volais sans pour autant comprendre, ou même savoir, à qui appartenait cette voix. J'entendis une autre voix.

« NON, **LÂCHE-MOI !...SONNYUS RÉVEILLE-TOI ! T'EN PRIE RÉVEILLE TOI **!»  
« NINA !»  
« Oui. Si tu pars, tu l'abandonne. Mais bon tu as fait ton choix, tu ne veux plus souffrir. Je comprends.»

Cette voix encore cette voix. Je me sentis partir, je me sentais de plus en plus bien. Je ne souffre plus et ne veux pas que cela s'arrête.

« Tu ne souffriras plus. Nina va être maries à un salopard, violé pour prouver leur union, mais tu ne souffriras plus. Jack et Jaicke vont devoir pleurer sur ta tombe, et continuer à chercher les responsable sans toi, mais c'est par grave tu ne souffriras plus. Nii-san ne t'attendra plus, il sera déçus par nous et il ne connaitra jamais la bonne nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas grave tu ne souffres plus…»

Plus il parlait plus je me sentis comme un con.

« AIDE-MOI !»

Il eut un silence, je veux sortir d'ici, je ne veux plus être bercé de cette illusion qui m'entourent.

« **AIDE-MOI !**»  
« Pourquoi je t'aiderais tu ne sais pas qui je suis.»

Je voyais plus que du blanc, plus de noir que du blanc.

#_Il l'a appelé Nii-san, comme moi, il connaît mes secret, et sa voix m'est familière._#  
« Sonnyus, je suis Sonnyus !»

Je me débâtir pour échapper à cette emprise, je ne veux plus me sentir bien, seulement échapper à tout ça.

« **FOUTTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !»**

Je sente mon chakra me parcourir, je sentir de nouveau ma force. Je vis une main, je l'ai pris sans hésite et me fis tirer.

Je suis sortir de cette lumière blanche. Je relève la tête, et je vus comme un miroir, mais c'était différent de ceux a quoi je ressemble.

Mes yeux sont complètement jaunes, je suis de noir vêtue, et il y a une sorte d'aura noir qui m'entoure.

« C'est…moi ?»  
« Oui et non.»  
« Explique-toi. Si tu es moi tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses…»  
« Surtout quand il s'agit de notre passer…»  
« À part quand c'est Nii-san qu'il le fait…»  
« Car il arrive à me rappeler que le passée est le passée.»

On alternait les mots chacun notre tours un peu comme si on était une seul et même personne.

« Écoute on n'a pas le temps.»  
« Je suis Sonnyus, mais le Sonnyus de quand tu es en danger….»

Je ne compris pas.

« …je suis déjà venus, la première fois, si on peut dire, ce fus contre Jack qui nous a lancé un kunai lorsque on les a espionné, je suis aussi apparue quand on a brisé cette porte, je suis aussi venue contre le garde.»  
#_C'est quoi cette histoire ?_#  
« Pour faire simple, chaque fois que tu as un blanc, que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après une sensation fort, c'était moi.»  
« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas apparue plus tôt ?»  
« Tu as refusé mon existant, tu ne voulais qu'une chose c'est mourir, en fessant ainsi tu m'empêchais d'agir. Mais maintenant que tu es là que tu connais mon existence, tu peux enfin me laisser agir.»  
« Attend, qu'est que tu veux dire ?»  
« Tu m'appelais inconsciemment, mais maintenant on va fusionner et faire appel au pouvoir des Sonnyn. On va démolir ce Balieur qui a osez nous barrer la route.»  
« Fusionner ? Mais…»  
« Si tu veux sauver Nina et la protéger tu as besoin de mon pouvoir alors prend ma main et accepte moi»

Il me tendu sa main. Je suis remplis de question mais je n'ai pas le temps, les hurlements de Nina me font vite réagir.

« Je reviendrai et on aura une vrai discussion.»  
« Je préparerais le thé.»

Je pris sa main, il disparue en état de poussière pour être inspire en moi. Je me recroquevillai et tomba à terre. Je souffrais de partout. Je me relève comme porter, pour tomber à la renverse mais il n'y a pas de sol. Je navigue dans les ténèbres.

Je plonge dans le noir le plus total, mais plus je m'avançais plus je me sentais diffèrent. Mes yeux se mis à me bruler, mes bras et mes jambe me font souffrir horriblement mais d'un coup je me sentis super bien, mon corps retrouvais sa souplesse.

Je vis au bout d'un moment une lumière, la lumière se transforma en paysage, et le paysage se transforma en champs de bataille.

Le champ de bataille de mon combat. J'étais légèrement recroqueviller, mes yeux était fermer.

« **PUTAIN ON NE T'A PAS APPRIS À CREVER CONNARDE DE SONNYN !**»

Je me régresse, et ouvre les yeux, je vis les visages terrifier de Balieur et de Nina, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Je m'approchai de ma lame, marchant, surveillant les mouvements de Balieur.

Je regardai mon reflet dans la lame, j'avais les yeux jaunes et mes pupilles sont en forme de un tomoe recouvrant tous l'œil.

Je regardais Balieur, il tenait Nina par son bras. Ma vue, loin d'être flou, comme devais me faire ces yeux si j'ai bien compris, ma vue est plus claire, plus précise.

« Balieur lâche Nina maintenant.»

Je parlais normalement, calme. Mais ma voix était plus grave, plus noire.

« **ET POURQUOI DEVRAIS OBÉIR À UN MAUDIT SONNYN DE MERDE ?!**»

Je regardais ma lame.

« Nina ferme les yeux.»

Elle me regardait comme étonner, je sentais venir en moi une chose incommensurable et je ne pourrais bientôt plus la retenir.

« NINA FERME TES YEUX ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU VOIS ÇA !»  
«Et qu'est que tu crois faire ?»

Elle me regarda, elle eut peur, je le savais, je venais de lui crier dessus, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce qui risquait d'arriver.

D'un coup, il mit sa main autour du cou de Nina.

« Vas-y tente quelque…»  
« Vas-y !»

Dis d'un coup Nina.

«** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !»**

Elle venait de fermer les yeux, moi je pris mon arme et je tranchais la main de Balieur tenant le cou de Nina. Balieur se recula, moi je profitai de ce reflexe pour lâché mon katana, planté dans le sol par le coup que j'ai donné, pour donner un coup de pied dans son ventre.

Voyant qu'elle ne subissait plus de pression, Nina voulu ouvrir les yeux. Je mis ma main devant et lui dis en me penchant a son oreille.

« Pas encore, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. je vais te guider et te demandé d'attendre.»

Je retirai ma main, voyant que sa respiration s'accéléra. Je retirai la main de Balieur encore accrocher, la précisons en moins, cela fus facile et la jeta a terre.

Je pris sa main et la fit monter dans sa tente.

« Ne regarde pas.»

Je fermis les rideaux. Et regarda Balieur, il hurlait encore de douleur et tenue son poignet.

« Tu crois que c'est fini ? Tu te goure.»

Je courus, saut et frappe le visage de Balieur, il tombe à terre, il ne peut utiliser son pouvoir pour se maintenir en air avec sa main en moins. Je le pris par le col et le frappa au visage, je le projette ensuit ailleurs. Je sautais et, alors que nous somme en air, je lui donnai des coups de poing, lui brisant plusieurs côtes et fini en frappant au visage.

Sous le choc, il détruit le sol et fais place à une traine dans la terre. Il finit sur le ventre me laissant champ libre à son dos. Je marche vers lui nonchalamment, il est fini. Je le retournai et voyant qu'il voulait me donne un coup de poing, j'arrêtai son coup avec ma main, je ne tombe jamais deux fois dans le même piège, et serra celle-ci autour de son poing le brisant même. Je me régalais de son hurlement encore plus puissant.

« Alors, qu'est que tu me disais ? « Connard de Sonnyn»… »

Je lui donne un coup de poing.

« « Sonnyn de merde» »

Un autre plus fort. Il ne ressemble plus à rien avec tout ce sang sur son visage.

« …Ils sont où tes insulte maintenant que tu es aussi dangereux qu'un moustique ?»

Je le pris par le col et le souleva de terre.

« Je pourrais te détruit aussi facilement qu'un inceste. Mais ta vie est sauve à cause d'une promesse que j'ai fait aux jumeaux.»

J'avais promis au diner que quand j'affronterai Balieur, de le laisser vivre. Je comprends maintenant que c'est pour l'interroger sur Jénia.

Je le balance a terre et sort son papiers.

« Qu'et …u fai ?»  
« Bouge pas sinon je te brise d'autre os.»

J'utilisai du chakra sur la face écrite du papier et l'appliqua sur le corps de Balieur. Une fois fait, j'appelai Jack via l'oreillette que j'ai gardé dans la poche, c'est solide mine de rien avec tous les coups que je me suis pris, et lui demande de le ramener. Il disparut dans un écran de fumée.

Je me dirigeai vers Nina. Je pris ma lame, et me regarda dedans, je parle intérieurement à moi-même, lui demandant de m'enlever mes yeux de couleur jaune. J'ouvre le rideau de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, derrière sa cage.

« Tu peux sortir.»

C'est ce qu'elle fit, je lui souris.

« Ça va ? Désolé de …»  
« SONNYUS ! Je pensais que tu étais mort.»

Elle me serra dans mes ses bras, je ne rechignais pas, mais je dois dire que c'est assez douloureux après un combat comme je viens de vivre.

« Nina, je sais que c'est secondaire mais…pourquoi t'es en sous-vêtement ?»

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, et s'éloigna de moi, me giflant, puis cachant ses partis intime.

« SALE PERVERS POURQUOI TU REGARDES ?»

Sous l'impact de sa claque je tournis la tête, mais je la remis droite.

« Excuse…»

Elle me regifla, mais de l'autre côté.

« ARRÊTE DE REGARDER !»

Même chose que pour la première, mais cette fois je baisse les yeux en me reculant.

« Désole, excuse-moi ! Je promets de plus le refaire !»

Il eut un petit silence et puis je pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Nina, il faut que je pose sur toi un symbole, donc il va falloir que je relève ma tête.»  
« Bien mais fait vite.»

Je relève la tête et sort le papier. Comme pour Balieur, je mis un peu de mon chakra sur le dessin et le posa sur le corps de Nina. Je me reculai rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas il disparaitra sous l'eau.»  
« Bien et maintenant ?»  
« Le mieux c'est que tu mettes le drap sur toi.»

J'appuis sur l'oreillette pour prévenir Jack, je lui dis que nous somme prêt. Nina avait mis le drap et nous somme téléporté dans la maison des jumeaux.

C'est Jaicke qui nous accueillie.

« Ah bah je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu tout de suite.»

Je regardai Nina, ne comprenant pas. Et d'un coup.

« NON, C'EST PAS POUR ÇA.»  
« Oh ! Vous avez droit d'avoir de l'intimité je ne dis pas le contraire.»  
« JAICKE…»

Je fis un pas en avant puis je fus pris de vertige. Je vis flou et tomba inconscient.

_À suivre_


	16. S2: preparation au voyage

**Genre:** Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

**Annonce personnelle**: Salut à tous, alors voilà la deuxième grande partie de l'histoire. Deuxième partie ? J'explique, chaque fois que l'histoire subi un grand changement (pour ceux qui la suive, l'arrive de Nina et la découverte du secret de Sonnyus) on passe à une autre grande partie, vous vous demandez, mais à quoi ça sert ? Et bien, et c'est prévus depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai dans le projet d'écrire l'histoire en changeant pas mal de partie. Pour le moment vous n'êtes pas vraiment concerner. Maintenant j'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire.

**Résume de la première partie :** Je m'appelle Sonnyus, je suis né dans le village de _Hashirama_, au pays du feu. Je suis orphelin de parent inconnu. J'ai toujours vécu dans la rue, et est dû apprendre à me débrouiller seul. À mes cinq ans, un homme m'a recueillie chez lui et s'est occupé de moi pendant trois ans. Cet homme s'appel Madara, mais moi je l'appel Nii-san car il est pour moi comme un grand frère. Grace à lui j'eus un toit, un travail de voleur et j'eus le sentiment de valoir quelque chose. Le lendemain de son départ, je me suis juré de le retrouver. Un an après, je fis la connaissance de Jack et Jaicke, des jumeaux, on a vécu ensemble pendant un mois, pour une mission de vol, celui du joyau du village; le vase de sous-chêne. J'appris qu'ils sont ninjas, qu'il connaissait mon frère, et aussi qu'il semblait connaitre mon passée. J'appris avec eus à devenir ninja. Mais durant ce mois, j'ai aussi rencontre Nina, la fille du gouverneur du village. J'appris qu'elle avait des problèmes et j'ai décidé de l'aider. Le vol commença, et j'eus quelque problème. J'ai aussi appris que je fessais partie du clan Sonnyn, un ancien clan de puissant ninja. C'est grâce à leur pouvoir que j'ai réussie à sauver Nina. Malheureusement, plus un pouvoir est puissant, plus les conséquences de son utilisation sont terrible, et ça je vais l'apprendre à mes dépend. Je tombais inconscient alors que Nina est en sécurité chez les jumeaux.

_Index __: _mudrā : signe d'invocation

#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

_**Le clan Sonnyn chap. XVI : **__Préparation Au Voyage._

Je me relève, je regarde autour de moi, tous est noir. Je reconnu cette endroit, c'était là que j'eus pris le contrôle de mes pouvoirs de Sonnyn. Je regardais autour de moi, espérant que je me trompe sur l'endroit.

« Alors tu ne reconnais pas cette endroit ?»

#_Malheureusement si._#

Je me retourne, je reconnu cette voix, c'était celle de mon alter-égo. Je regardai autour de moi, mais je ne vois que du noir, alors comme pour parler dans le vide.

« Je suis mort !?»  
« Tu vois une lumière ?»

Je regardais au-dessus de moi, et fis signe que non.

« Alors c'est que tu es bel et bien vivant.»

Les derniers mots je les entendu bien bas dans mon oreille. Je me retourne et le vis, il me sourit.

« Qu'est que tu es exactement ?»  
« Je te l'ai dit, je suis le conteneur que ton esprit à créer pour canaliser tes pouvoir, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu les prennes complètement.»  
« Qu'est que je fais ici ?»  
« Tu voulais parler, alors parlons.»  
« Très bien, que sont ces yeux ?»  
« C'est le secret du clan Sonnyn, c'est grâce à ces yeux que le clan est devenu célèbres.»  
« Comment elle s'appelle ?»  
« J'en sais rien.»  
« QUOI ?! Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?»

Je ne compris rien.

#_Comment il ne peut pas les connaitre ?_#

« Je ne suis qu'un catalyseur, je me contente juste de contenir tes capacités.»  
« Tu mens, je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose.»

Je commençais à perdre patient, ce qui fis sourire mon alter-égo.

« Je sais que c'est yeux font de nous des êtres à part, que grâce à eux nous somme invincible, et aussi qu'elles sont incomplète.»

#_Incomplète_ _?_#

« Précis.»  
« Tu ne l'as encore remarqué ? Hum… tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche.»

Il s'approcha de moi.

« Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est te donner ton pouvoir après c'est à toi de jouer.»  
« Attend, tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à m'en servir ?»  
« Non, je vais te donner tes pouvoir et te dire adieux car je n'aurai plus de raison d'exister alors…Adieux.»

Il me tapa le front de son index et sont majeur. Je sentie le sol se dérobe sous mes pied, pour tomber à la renverse. Mon alter-égo disparue, transformé en poussière, je me souviens de ces yeux à ce moment, remplis de pitié. La poussière créée apparu autour de moi, elle m'engloutit. Je fermis la bouche, et les yeux, de douleur. Elle rentrait en moi et je sentis mon chakra se déployer, mes jambe se renforce, mes bras aussi. Je me retournai et vis le sol se rapprocher de moi, une lumière apparue et je fus aveugler. Je me réveillai en sursautant, je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je suis dans ma chambre. Je vis ma vue se troubler, j'eus très peur, je mis mes mains sur mes yeux et après un petit temps d'attente je remarquai qu'elle s'améliora. Je me levis et remarque Nina installer sur un matelas à terre.

#_Qu'est qu'elle fait là ? Ils ont osé la faire dormir à terre… mais quels connards ! Ils auraient dû me réveiller !_#

Je sortie de ma chambre en tentant de ne pas la réveiller, j'allai dans la salle de bain et vit que mes yeux était complètement normal, je fis sortir un son de soulagement. Les jumeaux ne sont pas au courant pour moi, quand j'y pense hier encore je l'ignorais.

#_Comment je vais leur expliquer ça ?_#

Je pris une grande respiration, et me décida à me bouger. Ce pouvoir est très puissant mais je ne sais rien de lui. Il faut que j'en parle avec les jumeaux, peut-être qu'ils doivent me surveiller pour cette raison.

J'allai aux salons décidé, rien ne peut m'arrête, j'étais prêt à hurler, mais je me rappelai que Nina dort. Arrive aux salons personne, les jumeaux doivent dormir, ou plutôt fermer les yeux le temps de quelque minute. Je regardais l'heure, il était 4:58.

« SALUT SONNY…»

Je sursautai en me retournant rapidement et plaça ma main sur la bouche de Jaicke. Il ne bougeait plus. Je mis mon index, de ma main libre, sur ma bouche.

« Nina dort, il ne faut pas faire de bruit.»

Il me regarda les yeux grands ouverts, je venais de bouger si vite qu'il n'avait pas réussie à m'éviter. On resta immobile un bon moment, lui par surpris et moi par incompréhension sur le fait qu'il ne bouger plus. Jack arriva, de je ne sais où, débloquant la situation. Il nous regarda un instant sans bouger.

« Un problème ?»

Je le regardai et enleva ma main en lui expliquant que Jaicke venait d'hurler mon prénom mais que Nina dormait.

« Ah ça y est? Elle dort ?»  
« Comment ça ?»  
« Au moment de t'évanouir, elle n'a pas arrêté de reste à côté de toi, nous posant des questions sur le clan Sonnyn, on lui a dit que c'était toi le spécialiste. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas un truc à nous annoncer ?»

Je tendais de jouer les innocents, mais Jaicke s'avança vers moi et passa dans mon dos. Je gardais un œil sur lui et sur Jack, qui avait aussi une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Et ça ne rata pas.

« Tu ne vois pas ? C'est bizarre car quand tu t'es jeté sur moi, tu avais les yeux jaunes. Si on ne te connaissait pas…»

Il ne finit pas sa phase, il voulut me donner un coup de kunai en fessant apparaitre un kunai dans sa main. Je pris son poignet d'une main et l'autre sur son épaule pour stopper tout mouvement brusque.

Je serai ma main tenant son poignet et fis tomber le kunai. Jack courus jusqu'à moi et voulu me donner un coup de pied en sautant.

Je lâche son frère, me baisse pour éviter le coup et pris le kunai avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Et pris une distance de combat en me mettant en garde.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle ?»

Je regardai Jack, qui avait un sourire, je lui souris et lança le kunai a son frère, sachant que le combat ne servait qu'a me montrez qu'ils le savaient et qu'ils attendaient que je leur annonce.

Je mis ma main gauche derrière ma nuque, montrant ma gène, et leur annonça la nouvel.

« Balieur m'a annoncé que j'étais un Sonnyn.»  
« Ҫa on s'en fout…»

Jaicke regardait Jack avec des yeux noir.

« Surveille ton langage, il va peut-être nous le dire après.»  
« Mais vous…dire quoi ? Je suis un Sonnyn. Qu'est que vous voulez savoir d'autre ?»

Jack mis son pouce et son index sur son l'arête de son nez en puissant les yeux et poussa un soufflement.

« Peut-être le fait que tu as réussie à vaincre Balieur, que tu as réussi à sauver Nina, peut être que tu arrives a libère tes yeux… Il y a plein de chose qui se sont passé en une journée.»  
« En parlant de Balieur, il vous a appris ce que vous vouliez savoir ?»  
« Oui il a parlé mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on voulait.»  
« Désolé, je pense que j'ai dû y aller trop fort.»

Je baissais la tête.

« C'est vrai que ça ma surprise quand j'ai vu son état. Mais je pense que ce n'est rien de plus qu'une petite pièce qui a eus son rôle à jouer à un moment précis.»  
« De tous manière, Balieur n'est pas important aujourd'hui on fête ton passage.»  
« Mon quoi…?»

Mon passage, voilà le cadeau qu'il voulait me donner ensemble, c'est un cadeau honorifique. Il me donne leur bénédiction, cela veut dire que je suis devenue à leurs yeux un ninja, un Nukenin. C'est un cadeau honorifique et je les remercie. Jaicke demanda à ce qu'on s'installe à table, lui il va chercher la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois revenue, je remarque plusieurs Jaicke en train d'arrive et d'amener du pain. Cinq minutes plus tard. Jaicke va me servir mon chocolat chaud, et le café pour lui et son frère, la table et remplie de pain de différente sorte.

_#Il est quatre heures et il a réussi à faire autant de nourriture ?!_#

Je me retenue de ne pas tous avaler sur le champ, voire autant de nourriture me rend complétement dingue, je remerciais inconsciemment Jaicke d'être aussi bon cuisiner.

« Vas-y attaque, c'est pour te félicite de ta réussite…»

Il tapa sur la main que Jack tendis pour prendre une pâtisserie.

« … et on va attendre que tu te serves.»

Jack me lança un regard noir pour me dire de me dépêcher de choisir sinon il risque de faire un massacre. Je commençai par un pain au chocolat, et après l'avoir mangé, je ne vais plus lâcher la nourriture pendant une trentaine de minute.

Pendant le petit déjeuner je tapai la discussion avec les jumeaux.

« Donc vous saviez pour le clan Sonnyn ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?»

Je venais de jeter un froid, Jaicke répondis pour moi.

« En fait, disons que ton frère ne voulait pas qu'on te le disse.»  
« Il le savais aussi !?»

Je fus complétement surpris par cette phrase

#_Pourquoi il ne me la pas dis quand il était avec moi ? Je ne suis donc…est-ce que je me serai trompé sur notre relation ? Finalement je n'étais rien de plus qu'une mission._#

À ce moment, je me retenais de pleurer. Jack frappe son frère d'avoir balancé l'information et me parle.

« Écoute, ton frère… a voulu de protéger, d'ailleurs je te demanderais de me rejoindre dans ma chambre une fois que tu auras finir de manger.»

Il boit son café et se lève de table, moi de mon côté je me posais des questions, je me demandais ce que voulais dire jack en disant qu'il « a voulu me protéger.»

Je continuais à manger, j'étais un vrai gouffre, cela fessait sourire Jaicke, pour une fois, il avait vu juste en fessant autant de nourriture. Puis je continuais à poser des questions.

« Pourquoi jack a fait la remarque sur le fait que Nina soit enfin endormis ?»

Jaicke fini ce qui avait en bouche et puis par me répondre.

« En fait au moment où tu t'es évanouis, elle s'est jeté sur toi.»

WWWWWW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\WW WWW

_Pov Nina :_

« Sonnyus ! EH SONNYUS ! **RÉPOND MOI SONNYUS !**»

Je le secouais mais je n'avais aucun réponse, je m'inquiétais. J'ai touché sa peau avec ma main pour la retirer rapidement.

Je me tournais vers cette personne qui semblait être Jaicke.

« Aidez-moi ! Il est complètement brulant !»

Il s'approcha de Sonnyus et appela ce qui semble être son frère, hurlant de se dépêcher. Il arriva rapidement, avec du sang sur lui.

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'occuper de Balieur et…»

Quand il vit Sonnyus, il s'est tout de suite arrête de parler et a courus vers celui-ci.

« Qu'est qui s'est passé ?»

Je réponds à la place de Jaicke.

« Il s'est évanouis comme ça sans aucune raison ! Il est complétement brulant ! Il faut faire quelque chose et vite !...»  
« OK, OK calme toi princesse, s'il est brulant, je vais le mettre dans la baignoire…»

Il se tourna vers Jaicke.

« Occupe-toi de Balieur ! Vu comment il est, il ne risque pas de passer la nuit.»  
« Tu as eu les infos ?»

Il fait un signe que non, je me rapproche de la chambre où Jack est sorti, je voulais voir Balieur voir pourquoi il est couvert de sang et d'un coup Jaicke passe devant moi. Il me sourit.

« Désole, interdit au enfant de moins de quinze ans.»

Il entra dans la chambre et la ferma rapidement. J'eus à peine le temps de voire du sang partout.

Je repris vite mes esprits et retourna voir Sonnyus, il était dans la salle de bain. Je me rapprochai de celle-ci mais Jack apparu derrière la porte.

« Nina, il ne voudrait mieux que tu ne regardes pas, je vais le déshabiller et lui faire baisser sa température avec de l'eau froide.»

Il referma la porte. Moi je ne savais plus quoi faire, il est inconscient et je sais que c'est de ma faute, je regarde autour de moi, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, mais la maison semble si vide.

Je m'assise devant la porte et j'attends, espérant que rien n'arrive. Je me maudissais d'être aussi faible. J'entendu soudain la porte s'ouvrir, je regardai la salle de bain mais semble que ce soit celle de la pièce où se trouve Balieur.

Jaicke sortie, lui aussi couvert de sang. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me sourit. Son sourire et tous ce sang sur lui me firent peur. Il s'approcha de moi, plus il avançait plus je ressentais des picotements dans mon dos. Il me fit peur mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de la porte de la salle de bain.

Arrive à ma hauteur, il soupira et s'assis à côté de moi.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas ta faute…»  
« Si ça l'est. C'est moi qu'il a sauvé des mains de Balieur, c'est moi qui vous ai fait rater votre mission. Je ne suis bonne à rien.»

Je baisse la tête, je n'haussais pas la relevé de honte.

« Hum…sache que Sonnyus est quelqu'un de très fort, il a dû s'évanouir de fatigue. Il ira beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il se sera reposé. Ensuite, on à ce qu'on voulait, et on t'a sauvé, donc je dirai que la mission s'est super bien passée.»

La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte, je me lève automatiquement.

« Comment il va ?»  
« Très bien, j'ai réussie à le stabiliser mais on dirait qu'il a bien souffert…un peu de repose et hop il pètera le feu !»

Je suis à la fois rassure et terrifier, il l'a stabilisé, ça veut dire que Sonnyus était en danger et selon lui il a bien souffert.

Jack me fit reculé et installa Sonnyus dans son lit, il est habillée des vêtements qu'il portait. Il sortit de la chambre et me demande de l'attendre dans le salon, qu'ils auraient des questions pour moi.

Je l'attendu donc et vis entrer les deux frères dans la salle de bain. Une fois celle-ci fermer, je me dirige vers le salon, mais une fois arrive à la porte de la chambre, où se trouve Balieur, je fus pris d'une sorte de curiosité sans nom.

Je regarde la porte de la salle de bain et la porte de la pièce mystérieuse. Je mis ma main sur la poigner et l'ouvris. Je regardai la pièce et vis Balieur entouré de parchemin.

Je fermai la porte et m'agenouille devant lui.

« Tu crois que c'est fini ? Tu te goure.»

Je le regardai dans les yeux, il me vit et comme en ayant compris à travers mes yeux ma question il y répondu.

« C'est les mots que m'a dit Sonnyus avant de me briser la main droite.»

Je ne peux décrocher mon regarda de ses membres qui on disparue.

« Tu dois être content de me voire ainsi, c'est dingue hein, figure toi que c'est Sonnyus seul qui m'a fait ça. Tu dois te sentir en sécurité avec lui.»

Je me recule de lui scotcher de sa soudaine remarque.

« **Tu l'as mérite ce qui t'arrive! Tu aurais dû me laisser tranquille!**»

Il eut un petit sourire, je lui demandai pourquoi, il me répondu.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi, mais maintenant qui te dis que lui il le sera ? Regarde juste ce qui m'a fait alors qu'il était en colère. Imagine que cette colère soit contre toi, imagine ce qu'il te fera.»  
« Il me protègera, jamais il me touchera.»  
« Ça c'est toi qui le dis, a la base moi aussi je te protégeais pour les gens de ce village.»

Je ne trouvais rien à dire, c'est vrai pour tout le monde il me protégeait. Je lui tourne le dos et voulu ouvrir la porte.

« Dommage, je ne le verrai pas le tuer.»

Je me retourne.

« Tu parles de qui ?»

Il me sourit et rigola juste.

J'ouvre la porte pour rapidement sortir et courus vers le salon. Je passerai mon temps à attendre les frères en repensant à ce que m'a dit Balieur.

#_Il a raison…pourquoi ça me perturbe autant?… Mais il a raison, Sonnyus peut très bien être pire que Balieur… je ne sais rien de lui_.#

« Ah Nina, désolé de d'avoir fait attendre, mais je pense que ça t'aurais déranger qu'on te parle alors qu'on a du sang sur nous.»

Je secoue la tête pour toute réponse, j'ai encore les parole de Balieur dans la tête.

« Bien, une question tous simple. Tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant ? Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarque ?»

Je secoue la tête pour leur dire que non.

« Nina ça va pas ?»

Je relevé la tête et leur dis que si ça va.

« Qu'est qu'ils ont à tous le temps nous mentir ?! Ce n'est pas vrai on ressemble tant que ça a des idiots ?!»

Je secoue la tête.

« Bien alors qu'est qui t'arrive ?»  
« Je…je suis assez tendue… je ne vous connais pas vraiment.»  
« Ahhhhhhhhhh !»

Cria l'un, l'autre souffla. Ils prirent des chaises et s'assissent.

« Bien alors laisse-moi faire les présentations, moi c'est Jaicke et lui c'est mon frère Jack.»

Je secoue la tête pour dire que j'ai compris, je les regardai attentivement chacun d'eux afin de ne pas les confondre.

« Bien tu as des questions ?»  
« Non, maintenant je ne risque pas de vous confondre.»

Il sourit tous les deux, puis il reprit un ton sérieux, moi je ne voulais pas trop savoir de chose sur eux car j'en savais déjà assez en lisant leur dossier, d'ailleurs j'ai aussi lu celui de Sonnyus,

Il disait qu'il était orphelin et que c'était un voleur, mais tous son passée a disparue, c'est à peine si on sait qu'il est née ici.

« Bien, alors détend toi dis-toi que si jamais on te fait quelque chose Sonnyus nous le fera payer.»  
« Hum… comme s'il avait une chance face à nous.»

Je réagis tout de suite, et me trahie sans m'en rendre compte.

« Vu comment Balieur est, je pense qu'il a des chance de vous battre.»

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur sur le champ.

« Tu l'as vu ?»

Je secoue la tête pour dire que oui, je me suis fait avoir, alors tant pis pour les cachoteries.

« Bien peu importe, on en a fini avec lui. Sonnyus décidera de ce qu'il veut faire de son prisonnier…»

#_Son prisonnier ?_#

« …Bien parlons sérieusement, tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarque en suivant Sonnyus ?»  
« Non, mais du moment que je suis loin de mon père…»  
« Bien alors sache que quand ton père apprendra que tu t'es échappé, il enverra des ninjas pour te reprendre, Sonnyus devra te protéger, et il le fera que tu le veule ou non.»  
« Je ne lui demande rien…»  
« Mais lui ce l'est juré.»  
« Mais ce n'est pas le plus important Jack. Nina écoute, ce qu'on veut te dire en gros, c'est que tu t'est engagé dans une voie où tu ne seras plus une princesse, que tu devras changer de nom, et même de vie. Il arrivera des jours où tu n'auras rien à manger le soir et où tu devras dormir à la belle étoile. On ne se fait pas de soucis pour Sonnyus, mais pour toi, toi qui es habitué au luxe…»

Je soufflai brusquement.

« C'est donc ça que vous voulez me dire… Alors sachez que oui je suis paré à cette éventualité. Je veux changer de vie, mais je garderai mon nom car c'est la seule chose que mon père ne m'a pas pris et qui fus un cadeau de ma mère. Je suis prêt à vivre cette vie si cela signifie que je serai libre.»  
« Bien, alors si tu l'as compris tant mieux… on partira le soir quand Sonnyus sera réveillé. Tu as des affaires à porter ? Car ça ne nous dérange pas que tu te promené dans la maison en sous-vêtements mais….»

C'est vrai que depuis le début je suis recouvert d'un drap comme habile. Je me mis à rougir.

« Bien, on va devoir faire les course si je comprends bien.»

Ils allaient se lever, quand je me souviens d'une chose que je voulais leur demande.

« C'est quoi le clan Sonnyn ?»

Il s'arrêta dans leur mouvement et me demanda où j'ai entendu ce nom.

« Balieur a dit à Sonnyus qu'il est du clan Sonnyn. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce clan.»

Ils restaient silencieux tous les deux. Je leur demandais s'il avait un problème.

« Non, c'est juste qu'on va devoir prévenir quelqu'un…En tout cas, je comprends mieux maintenant l'état de Balieur.»  
« Alors c'est quoi comme clan ?»  
« Disons que c'est un clan assez spécial, tu devrais plutôt le demande à Sonnyus.»

Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne savaient rien, mais je devais tenter quelque chose. Ils se levaient tous les deux et disparu. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire. Ils reviennent après deux minutes et me donne un haut et un bas.

« Tiens c'est à Sonnyus, je pense qu'il devrai être un peu prêt à ta taille.»

Je pris les vêtements et me levis, seulement je m'appuyai sur mon bras gauche, comme la droit fus pris par les vêtements, je fis une légère grimasse et cela n'échappa pas à jack qui me demanda.

« Ça va ton bras ?»  
« O…oui je suis juste cogner dans la cage.»

En fait la blessure que m'a infligée Balieur est toujours aussi douloureuse.

« Tu veux que jack t'examine, il est médecin.»  
« Si je me souviens bien c'était un médecin.»  
« C'est vrai que tu as lu nos dossiers. Seulement première règle quand on lit des informations sur quelqu'un on s'assure de la date de l'information. Il l'est redevenu.»

Je baisse la tête

« Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je vais très bien.»

Je partis dans la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte et me déshabillai, je pris une douche chaude, me lavant en frottant bien partout pour me laver et oublier cette journée qui faillite être la dernière de ma liberté. Je plonge ensuite dans un bain chaud pour détendre mes muscles, et en profiter pour bouger le plus possible mon épaule gauche, il fallait que je m'habitue à la douleur. Cinq minute plus tard, je sortis de la baignoire nettoyer et pouvant bouger le bras gauche un peu mieux.

Je regardai les vêtements de Sonnyus, je n'hausse les toucher, mais il n'y a que ça. Je mis ses vêtements, ils sentaient drôlement bon, et si confortable. Je mis mes bras de chaque côté de mes cotes, je me fessais un câlin imaginant serrer Sonnyus dans mes bras.

On frappe à la porte, je sursautai, c'est jack qui me demande si ça allait.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et lui dis que je vais très bien.

Il me passa des chaussures et nous allions vers un magasin de vêtements pour que je puis m'habiller d'autre chose que des vêtements de Sonnyus, quoi que cela ne me dérangeais pas vraiment.

On entra dans le magasin et on se fit tout de suite aborder par quelqu'un.

Il apparaissait devant nous avec un sourire et les yeux fermer.

« Bonjour, bienvenue dans mon nouveau magasin, rénové récemment.»  
« Salut alors ça va mon pote ?»

Il ouvrir les yeux tous de suite et parus scotcher, voire terrifier par la présence des frères.

« Qu…qu'est que…QU'EST QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ !?»  
« Rien de bien spécial, je voudrais que tu d'occupe de quelqu'un, c'est une fille de neuf ans.»

Il mit sa main tendu vers moi et me présenta.

Le gérant ne me reconnut même pas, il est vrai que peu de personne du village me connais. Le gouverneur m'a toujours caché au grand public, et seul les haut-dignitaire me connaissent.

Le gérant fit venir trois vendeurs et le jumeau me dit que j'ai un plafond illimite de vêtements. Et donc me voilà en train de me faire guider dans les vêtements, je regardais tous ce qu'il m'entourait.

D'habitude c'est des servantes qui me choisit mes vêtements, mais là j'ai vraiment eus le choix et je ne m'en suis pas priver. Je choisie des hauts et des bas de tous forme, court comme long. Mais rien qui ne peut m'empêcher de courir.

Arrive au sous-vêtement, je me mis à rougir a voire autant de sous-vêtements, il en avait plus dans le magasin que de femme dans le village.

Après une bonne heure, on sortir charge de vêtements, Jaicke insista pour tous porter, et fit des sortes de signe avec ses mains. D'un coup trois autre Jaicke apparue et pris les vêtements.

J'en fus surpris de voir ça, je me demandais comme il fessait. On partit en direction d'un autre magasin. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi, mais après avoir acheté le produit tout me parus claire. Enfin plutôt _les_ produit.

Rentrer à la maison, je me sentais étrangement plus proche des jumeaux, je ne sais pourquoi mais il semblait gentil à mes yeux.

« Tu devrais les essayer.»

Jack me tendu un sac, je savais qu'il contenait les produit qu'on a acheté.

Je partie en direction de la salle de bain et y resta trois bonne heure.

Après être sortis, j'affichai un sourire.

#_J'espère que Sonnyus va aimer…_#

« Nina ! J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir.»

Je marchai dans la direction du salon et regardant si Sonnyus dormait toujours.

Ce qui fut le cas, je le regardais allonger, voyant la couverture bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Je redescendu sur terre quand Jack me rappela encore une fois, je serais reste encore longtemps a le regarde.

#_Pourvu qu'il aime._#

J'arrivai dans le salon et vis Jaicke lever son pouce en air et sifflant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je me sentais complétement différent et j'aimais ça.

« Bien je voula…»

Il marqua un petit temps de pause et se repris rapidement.

« …Je voudrais t'analyse pour voir si tu vas bien. Le voyage risque d'être long quel que soit l'endroit où tu veux aller.»

Je restai immobile et ne sus quoi dire, je n'aime pas vraiment être analysé.

« Tu sais une fois que Sonnyus se réveillera, il y passera aussi. Et tu peux me croire…il va dérouiller plus que toi.»

C'est vrai que lui aussi va y passer, je dois me montrer fort, fini la petit Nina, maintenant c'est le tour la vrai Nina de sortir.

« Bien, alors allons-y»

Il me montra une pièce et me demanda de m'assoir sur une chaise. Il s'assit devant moi et me parla doucement.

« Bien, je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer, je vais te demande d'enlever ton pantalon, afin que je puis analyser tes jambe et voire si ton corps se porte bien. Après tu pourras remettre ton pantalon et je te demanderai d'enlevé ton tee-shirt, afin que je puis soigner ton épaule et analyse le reste de ton corps. C'est bon ?»

« Euh…eh bien je…»

Il me demande et en plus il a l'air sûr de ses mouvements, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Puis je me suis dit que si Sonnyus lui fessait confiance, je pouvais aussi.

« Je vous demanderais de ne pas me faire mal s'il te plait.»

Je me lève et j'enlevai mon pantalon. Lui il se retourna et ferma la porte du cabinet.

« Comme ça on risque pas d'être interrompu.»

Je déglutis en me reculant de reflexe. Jack s'avança et s'assise sur sa chaise.

« Je comprenne que tu as peur, mais désole de te décevoir, je ne m'intéresse pas aux petites filles. Je préfère ceux de mon âge.»

Je ne me sentis pas rassuré. Je restai immobile un instant. Il souffle, se lève et sortis de la chambre et je l'entendis appeler son frère. Je ne savais ce qu'il lui demandait.

Il revenue et ferma derrière lui.

« Bien, alors si ce que je te dis ne te rassure pas, prendre ça et tu pourras me planter si jamais je vais trop loin pour toi.»

Il lança un objet sur le lit, c'était un kunai. Je déglutis encore et le pris. Je me sens bête mais je suis comme rassurer. Je m'assis sur la chaise et écoutes ses consigne.

Il me demande de lui donner ma jambe droite, il me toucha un endroit de ma jambe un peu proche de mes fesse, et me dis qu'il n'ira pas plus loin.

Après cinq minute, et m'avoir palpé tout la jambe me demandant si je ressentais des douleurs. Il passa à l'autre jambe et refis la même chose.

Je lui dis que je ressens une léger douleur, il me demanda alors de ne pas panique et de ne pas bouger. Il mit sa main en air et une sorte de lumière verte l'entour. Il l'applique sur ma douleur et je me sentis complétement détendu.

C'était froid au début mais ça s'est vite habituer à la chaleur de mon corps. Après avoir fini, il me demande si je ressentais des douleurs ailleurs que là où il m'a palpé.

Je lui répondue en rougissant que non, il n'insista pas. C'est à ce moment que je pense lui avoir fait confiance complétement. S'il avait été un pervers, comme ceux de mon entourage, il aurait insisté pour regarder.

Je lui redonnai le kunai pour lui montrer que je lui fessais confiance et aussi pour m'excuser.

Je remis mon pantalon et enlève mon haut. Il jeta le kunai à terre et analysa mon corps. J'eus plusieurs douleur au cotes, Balieur n'a pas été tendre, Jack a été gentil en ne disant pas ce que j'ai comme blessure.

Mais j'imagine bien ce que ça peut être. Après avoir finie avec mes cotes, il analysa mon épaule.

« Ah merde… il t'a fait ça il y a combien de temps ?»

Je réfléchissais et après calcul.

« Il y a plus de trois jour.»

Il fit une mine désolé, et soupira un « merde» doucement mais je l'avais bien entendu.

« Il y a un problème ?»  
« Ton épaule est demis, et plus on attend plus le muscle est refroidie, et la douleur en deviens donc très importante.»  
« Donc si je comprends bien, je vais avoir mal ?»  
« Je vais te donner des médicaments, mais en gros oui.»  
« Bien, je me doutais bien que ça ne se ferais pas tous seul. Je suis prêt allez-y !»

Il s'éloigna et chercha dans son sacs quelque comprimer, et hurla à son frère de faire chauffer de l'eau.

Je me demande comment Sonnyus peut se reposer avec ses deux-là.

Il mélangea plusieurs liquides entre eux dans un bol et Jaicke amena de l'eau bouillante.

Il mélangea l'eau au produit mélanger et crée une sorte de pate compacte, tellement que si je n'avais pas vu l'eau se mélanger je lui dirai d'en rajouter.

Jaicke ferma la porte à la demande de son frère et de mon regard.

« Ҫa risque de bruler un peu.»

Il appliqua la pâte sur mon épaule, et c'est vrai que c'est brulant, je fermis les yeux et laissa une sorte de son sortir de ma bouche, c'est assez douloureux.

Il mit trois couches de ce truc sur mon épaule s'excusant à chaque fois, puis il me dit que je ne dois pas bouger le bras pendant environ quelque minute.

Une fois celle-ci passé.

« Salut Sonnyus.»

Je relevé la tête directement, que j'avais baissé pour me concentre sur la douleur que je devais supporter, et je sentis une douleur dans mon épaule. J'hurlais légèrement ne voulant pas réveiller Sonnyus.

Il enlève la pâte de sur mon bras, qui avait durcie, et appliqua une sorte de lumière violet dessus en me félicitant s'attendant à ce que je hurle plus

Maintenant mon bras gauche bouche aussi bien que l'autre.

« Bien il ne manque plus qu'à s'occuper des autres formalités et c'est bon.»  
« Justement, je voudrais, si c'est possible, avoir une chose qui se trouve dans ma chambre au palais.»  
« Pardon.»  
« C'est simple, dans le mur de ma chambres j'ai une petit boite, dedans il y a des papiers qui me permette d'être accueillie au village de Kushina.»  
« Le village de Kushina ? C'est là-bas que tu veux aller ?»

Je secoue la tête pour tous réponse, lui il se mit à rire et quand je lui demandai pourquoi.

« Tu comprendras quand Sonnyus sera réveillé.»  
« Ah justement je pourrais vous emprunter quelque livre ?»  
« Tu demandes beaucoup pour une princesse qui souhaite changer de vie, mais bon ok.»

Il partit dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouvert pour je puis sortir, et appela son frère.

« JAICKE !»

Il apparue sortant de ce qui semble être la cuisine, armer d'une louche, accompagner d'une bonne odeur. On dirait la cuisine de mon anniversaire.

« QUOI ?! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être interrompu quand je fais de l'art.»

Jack sourie, il trouvait amusant que son frère appel ça de l'art. Mais il se reprend rapidement.

« Enfin bref, je dois aller chercher quelque chose pour Nina… Tu pourrais lui permettre d'accéder à notre bibliothèque.»  
« Soit de retour pour le petit déjeuner, que je n'ai pas à venir te cherche…»

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Bon alors tu as besoin de quoi comme livre ?»  
« De quoi devenir une kunoichi.»

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Sonnyus_

« Et elle passa le reste de la journée à lire des livre et à nous poser des question. Aux quelle nous avons répondue.»

#_voilà ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence._#

Je venais de finir de manger, et j'écoutais tous l'histoire de Jaicke.

Je regardais l'heure, il était 7 heures. Jack viens me voir et me demande qu'est que je fous. Jaicke lui répondu qu'il me racontait ce qu'il s'était passe durant mon absence. Mais j'ai l'impression, en voyant leur petit sourire, qu'il y a encore quelque surprise.

Je me lève et mis ma vaisselle dans l'évier puis je rejoins Jack dans son cabinet.

Il me demanda de m'assoir, j'attaquai tout de suite.

« Tu sais je vais bien, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de m'anal…»

Il me fit m'assoir sur une chaise en me demandant de la ferme et d'enlevé mon haut.

Je me laissai faire, plus vite ça commenceras plus vite ça finirais.

Il analysa mes cotes et mon torse, il me demanda comment s'est passé le combat. Je lui racontai, histoire d'animer un peu la pièce. Mais la conversation dériva sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

« Tu es fan des Sonnyn, ça doit te faire plaisir de savoir que tu en es un.»

Je souris en repensant a ce fait.

« C'est vrai que c'est génial pour moi.»  
« Mais tu connais leur histoire, leur légende...»

C'est vrai que je connais aussi leur légende et certaine ne sont pas rose du tout.

« Tu devrai savoir maintenant que c'est loin d'être une légende.»

Je restai silencieux, je vois où il veut en venir.

« Tu as peur de moi ?»

Il relevé la tête directement et afficha un petit sourire.

« Moi peur ? Sonnyus ta vie est actuellement entre mes mains, je peux te tue alors que tu penses que je te soigne.»

Je déglutis en pensant à cet éventualité, c'est vrai que je mets ma vie entre ses mains.

« La seule peur elle n'est pas _de _toi mais _pour _toi. Notre monde rejet les ninjas mais les Sonnyn c'est autre chose. Tu sais toi qui est un fan, je vais conclure sur une date le 15 septembre.»

Je comprends mieux où il veut en venir 15 septembre, un petit village fus attaquer par un groupe de plusieurs homme composer de ninja, les hommes fus tue, les femmes et les enfants eux bruler vive.

Cela s'est passé il y a maintenant un siècle, on raconte que le village abritais des Sonnyn ainsi seul quelque homme de cette attaque fus juge et exécuté, seul les ninjas d'un seul village fus juger, le village de Konoha. Depuis que je connais cette histoire, j'ai en horreur les villages ninja. Pour moi notre principe de clan vs clan est très bien ainsi.

« J'ai compris.»

L'analyse terminer, je me rhabillais et entendu son verdit.

« Tu n'as aucun os de casser, rien de rien, c'est à peine si ton combat contre Balieur a eus lieux.»

Il me regardait, comme pour m'interroger.

« Si, je peux te certifier qu'il a eus lieux.»

Il soupira.

« Je pense que je peux te donner mes résultat dans ce cas.»

Il parla sérieusement et afficha une mine qui me montrait que ce n'est pas rose.

« Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, et je te crois, alors ça veut dire que ton corps s'est soigner inconsciemment, seulement je doute qu'il soit expert en la matière, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu es tombe inconscient pendant plus de 24 heure.»  
« Attend, attend tu vas trop vite pour moi là ! Explique sans tourner autour du pot.»

Il prit une respiration.

« Pour faire simple, après ton combat ta compétence de Sonnyn a régénéré tes blessure, seulement ton corps n'a pas tenue et a cessez tout activité.»

Je confirme, ça n'a pas l'air d'être très rose.

« Mais maintenant je vais bien, donc il suffit que je ne me fasse pas blesser, du moins comme avec mon combat contre Balieur…»

J'ai un petit sourire comme pour me rassure.

« …ça ne devrai pas être compliqué maintenant que je sais utiliser mes yeux.»  
« Je pense justement aussi à ça. Tu peux désactive tes yeux et les active comme tu veux ?»

Je réfléchis, je sais que j'ai quelque difficulté.

« Oui je peux le faire sans problème.»

Je commence à concentrer mon chakra, et ferme les yeux, canalisant mon chakra dedans.

J'ouvre mes yeux, et à voir son regard ça a l'air d'être bon, maintenant le plus dur. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me détendre.

J'ouvre les yeux et espère que c'est bon. Je regardai jack.

« Ok, je te crois…»

#_Ça a marché!_#

« C'est bien que tu commences à les matrice. Mais dis-moi quand tu repasse en vision normal, tu ne vois pas flou ?»

Je restai immobile

#_Comment il sait ?_#

« À voir ton visage on dirait que oui. Tu connais la technique _Hachimon Tonkou_ (ouverture des huit portes célestes) ?»  
« Oui, c'est la technique permettant d'ouvrir les portes célestes.»

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Bien et je suppose que tu connais le point faible de cette technique.»  
« Oui et je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.»  
« C'est simple, ton pouvoir ressemble à peu à cette technique, de la libération de la troisième porte, la porte de la vie. Mais il y a une différence, cette technique une fois arrêté immobilise le corps de la personne pour un petit temps…»  
« Oui alors que moi ça se fait si je suis blesser.»  
« Elle le fait pour reposer le corps. Seulement la technique ne te tue pas tant que la huitième porte n'est pas ouverte...»

Je l'interrompu, car je commençais à en avoir marre.

« **Mes yeux non plus !** ARRÊTE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DE POT ET BALANCE CE QUE TU AS A ME DIRE !»  
« C'est comme si tu courais à pleine vitesse, que tu t'arrêtais d'un coup et que tu marches sans avoir aucun problème.»

Il marqua un temps de pause et continue.

« On sait bien que ce n'est pas possible, le corps subi un contre coup et on n'est pas loin de tomber. Ton pouvoir c'est ça, chaque fois que tu l'active tu entame une course à pleine vitesse, et quand tu la désactive tu arrêtes net de courir pour marcher. Ton corps subit un contre coup. Tu risques l'arrêt cardiaque...»

Ҫa a le mérité d'être clair. Je l'interrompu car je ne voulais pas entendre la suite seulement lui me maintenu assise.

« Sonnyus, c'est sérieux. Tu dis que tu vois flou, je pense que c'est une sort d'avertissement de ton corps pour te signaler ce choc. Si l'arrêt cardiaque est incertain, la cécité l'est.»

Je pousse sa main plaqué sur mon épaule et me lève.

« Jack, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas complète. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que je l'aurais vraiment maitrisé, ce problème disparaitra. Et pour les maîtrise il faut que je les utilise.»  
« Tu veux ignorer ce que je t'ai dit ?»  
« Je veux devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir protéger ce à quoi je tiens.»

J'ouvrir la porte, et je vis derrière celle-ci une fille au cheveu court, d'un bleu profond.

Elle était habiller d'un tee-shirt manche court jaune or avec une veste plus petit que le tee-shirt, sans manche et arrivant jusqu'à sous sa poitrine, de couleur rose. Son bas fut un pantalon serré, arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux, de couleur noir.

Elle me regardait comme si elle était en colère, et elle partit dans ma chambre, je suis resté scotcher sur place à la voir partir, je n'ai réussie a prononcé qu'un seul et unique mot à voix basse.

« Nina…»

_À suivre_


	17. S2:: le deaccord

**Genre****:** Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

**Annonce personnelle**: Salut à tous, et oui je continue à écrire et oui je suis content que vous me suiviez, j'espère que mon histoire vous passion et que cela va continuer. Que dire sur ce chapitre a part peut-être…que cela marque les différences qu'il y a entre Sonnyus et Nina, et oui cela ne va pas faire comme les contes de fée où la princesse ferme sa gueule car le chevalier l'a sauvé

_Index __: _mudrā : signe d'invocation

#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

_**Le clan Sonnyn chap. XVII:**_ _Le Désaccord_

Elle me regardait comme si elle était en colère, et elle partit dans ma chambre, je suis resté scotcher sur place à la voir partir, je n'ai réussie a prononcé qu'un seul et unique mot à voix basse.

« Nina… »

Je reprendre vite mes esprit, et coure jusqu'à ma chambres. J'appuyé sur la poigner et pousse la porte, mais elle bloque. Immédiatement je m'arrête et vois la porte se refermer brutalement.

Elle est derrière la porte et la bloque, je pourrais l'ouvrir facilement mais je vais plutôt parler à travers celle-ci.

« Nina, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu derrière la porte, mais je peux t'assurer que Jack exagère, je vais très bien. »

Il y a un silence, ce qui ne me rassure pas.

« Nina, s'il te plait dis-moi quelque chose. NINA S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Je frappais à la porte, ce qui attira l'attention des jumeaux.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? »

Je me tourne vers Jaicke.

« IL SE PASSE QUE JACK N'A RIEN TROUVÉ DE MIEUX QUE DE FAIRE PEUR À NINA ! »

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, je me tournai vers celle-ci et je reçu une gifle.

« **Imbécile, c'est à cause de toi pas à cause de Jack, tu es vraiment un nul. Qui t'a demandé de me protéger?! Je t'ai rien demande moi. **Tu…m'as aidé et je t'en remercie mais **ça veut pas dire que tu deviens mon protecteur**…Alors…rend moi servie et laisser moi **TRANQUILLE** ! »

Elle referma la porte, moi je restai immobile devant celle-ci. Les jumeaux me laissèrent tranquilles et partie dans le salon, nous rappelant que nous partons ce soir.

Je bougeai au bout de cinq minute durant lesquels je repensais a ce quel m'avait dit. Je me sentis briser de l'intérieur.

#_Elle ne l'a pas compris._#

Je regardais derrière moi, il y avait un mur à quelque pas. Je m'appuyai dessus et regarda la porte des yeux, je ne l'a quitta pas du regard. Puis je commençai une discutions, que je savais, avec moi-même.

« Tu es vraiment jolie avec tes cheveux bleue. »

Silence, rien de rien.

« Tu étais vraiment magnifique au point où j'en ai eus le souffle coupé. »

J'attends.

« Nina, tu sais je compte aller au village de Kushina, toi tu comptes aller où ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Veux dire que si tu ne sais pas où aller, je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner. »

Je tente de reste assez calme, mais à dire vrai je suis assez rouge de honte.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ce que Jack m'a dit. Mais tu sais même si tu ne veux pas que je te protège, je continuerais à les utiliser. Je recherche du pouvoir pour quelqu'un de précis. Je veux que cette personne me reconnaisse comme un grand ninja. Tu te rappel de notre rencon..."

Alors que j'étais parti sur un autre phare, Nina me parle enfin.

« Pourquoi tu veux tant de pouvoir qu'est que cela va t'apporte de plus ? »  
« On peut en parler si tu veux mais j'aimerais te raconter face à face. »

J'espérais qu'elle accepte pour pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation avec elle, essayer de rattraper le coup.

« Je ne préfère pas, je ne suis pas vraiment présentable. »  
« Nina, on se connaît à peine toi et moi pourtant j'aimerais bien te connaitre mieux. »

J'attendu un peu et la porte s'ouvrir, Nina apparu devant moi. Je me lève automatiquement et me dirige vers elle au moment même où j'ai vu ses yeux.

« Nina…tu as pleuré ? »

Elle ne me répond pas, je suis assez tendu et j'entre dans la chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et attend que Nina s'assoie. Après quelque minute de silence, je décide de commencer à parler.

« Je suis désolé que t'ai appris mon état de santé, mais je le redis je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. »  
« Pourquoi tu veux avoir du pouvoir ? Tu ne sais pas que ça va te mener à ta propre perte ? »  
« Nina, je …j'aimerais te raconter une histoire. »

Elle s'assoie correctement en comprenant que l'histoire c'est celle de ma vie.

Je commence par mes premiers souvenirs, de tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je rencontre Nii-san. Plus j'avançais dans l'histoire plus des mauvais souvenir refouler revenais me plier le cœur.

Comme la fois où je suis allé dans la poubelle d'un restaurant pour trouver à manger et que j'ai dû m'enfuir car on m'a surpris et que c'était une bonne raison de me frapper. J'ai courus aussi vite que j'ai pu avec une boîte de nourriture dans les mains et, une fois que j'ai réussie à m'enfuir, l'ouvrir pour voir de la nourriture avariée que la faim m'a faite manger.

Mais il semble que le cœur de Nina soit aussi touché, quand j'ai vu que je commençais à la faire pâlir, j'ai tout de suite arrêté. Seulement elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi, elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

J'ai trop mal au cœur en essayent d'affronter mes vieux souvenir, que je ne vais pas me rendre compte qu'elle me serre vraiment dans ses bras. Je vais juste prononce quelque mots, encore dans mes souvenir.

« Qu'est que je leur ai fait pour mérite ça, je n'étais d'un enfant de quatre ans. »  
« Sonnyus, ne t'oblige pas à continuer, je regret que ma mère ne t'ai jamais connue, elle n'aurait jamais supporté ça. Où se trouvait ton frère dans ses moment?»

Là, je me reprends calmement et la fait me lâcher. Je lui dis que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore plus choqué qu'elle est déjà. Elle me répondit qu'elle voulait savoir, qu'elle est prête à tous entendre.

Je lui raconte donc ma première, et seul, journée d'école. À la fin de mon récit, elle est complètement silencieuse, je n'ose dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle sait comment j'ai rencontré Nii-san, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait éviter ou non, j'ai tous dis. Je réalise ma connerie et j'essaie de me rattraper.

« Nina… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça. »

Je me lève et voulu partir, mais je sentir qu'elle me prit la main. Je me retourne et vois Nina qui la tiens, elle me regardait dans les yeux. Je compris où elle voulait en venir. Je m'assis sur mon lit et attend qu'elle trouve le courage, ce qui fut rapide.

« Tu sais la vie d'une princesse est rarement comme dans les livre, mais jusqu'à la mort de ma mère, à mes cinq ans, je vivais heureuse, même très heureux. Je voulais que ce paradis ne s'arrête jamais mais ma mère est morte des suites d'une maladie. Le gouverneur l'a pleuré pendant des jours, il a fait venir les meilleurs médecins mais rien n'y fessait. D'ailleurs il a failli les faire exécuter dans sa folie. »

Je voyais Nina qui commençais à déprimé. Je mis ma main dans son dos.

« Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu durant son hospitalisation. Mais quand elle a compris que sa fin allait venir, elle m'a fait mandaté. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, je voyais des gens rentrer et sortis de sa chambre mais je n'ai pas deviné…ou plutôt j'ai ignoré…le fait qu'elle soit gravement malade. »  
« Nina… si tu veux arrêter ne te sente pas obliger de continuer… »

Elle se sentit mal, ça se voyais à sa tête. Elle était refermée, je voulu faire quelque chose mais tous ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est la serré dans mes bras en disant cela. Cela m'a remonté le moral et j'espérais faire de même avec elle.

Elle fut surprise, et sursauta. Après quelque second où je la voyais frissonner, je compris que j'avais fait une connerie et avais voulu me reculer seulement au moment d'amorcer mon geste, je sentis ses mains dans mon dos pour me maintenir contre elle.

« Ne me lâche pas s'il te plait. J'ai…jamais… »

Je remis mes mains derrière son dos et lui dis que je suis là, et que je suis prêt à écouter, je sais ce que ça fait de faire resurgir de mauvais souvenir et en parler la première fois. Nii-san a fait la même chose avec moi.

Nina commençais à mouilliez mes vêtements, mais je voyais qu'elle se retenait.

« Laisse toi aller, ça va te faire du bien. »

Elle hésite et elle ne se retient plus, je la laisse contre moi et attend. Après plusieurs minutes, elle commence à se calmé.

« Quand je suis entré, elle était assis sur un lit et elle m'a souris. Elle avait fait signe à tout le monde de nous laisser, elle savait à ce moment que c'est fini et qu'elle voulait utiliser ces dernière force pour moi. »

Elle s'appuyait beaucoup sur moi, je dû jouer de force pour ne pas tomber sur le lit. Puis alors que je vois qu'elle commençait à se frotter les yeux.

« Nina, si tu es fatigue, tu devras te reposer, ce soir on va partir et on risque de marcher pendant très longtemps, et quand on se reposera, ce sera pour dormir a même le sol… »

#Je vois mal les jumeaux trainer les matelas avec eux.#

« …enfin tu devrais profite du matelas pendant que tu peux. Je sais que tu as passé ta dernière nuit à lire. »

Elle reste silencieux, et se mis à rougir. Elle me serre un peu plus, je compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme. »

Elle me fait un petit geste qu'elle voudrait bien, et me demande de l'excuser. Il lui dit que ce n'est rien, et que je suis déjà passer par là. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, en lâchant Nina, pour ne pas la pousser plus que ça dans mon lit.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'installe correctement, laissant de la place pour qu'elle puis s'installer, le lit n'est prévu que pour une personne. Durant le temps où je me place, je me dis que je suis peut être allé trop loin. Mais elle me rejoint rapidement après avoir vu que je suis installé. Elle me serra dans ses bras, et attend que je mette mes mains pour recommencer à pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à ce que je m'installe. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle à part lui dire que je suis là.

« Tu sais les premier mots qu'elle m'a dit ? « Je suis fier que mon nom perdure à travers toi. » Durant son vivant, j'ai toujours été plus près de mon père que de ma mère… je l'ai presque considérer comme une étrangère…je lui en fais voir de tous les couleurs… et les premier mots qu'elle me dit c'est qu'elle est fier de moi… »

J'écoute, sa tête plaquée contre mon torse.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi c'est quand on perd les chose qu'on prend conscient de leurs valeur ? »

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je savais que c'était une question qu'elle se posait comme ça.

« Elle m'a parlé…savant qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps…mais moi je me suis voiler la face et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser qu'elle allait se remettre…que demain on sera de nouveaux ensemble… Et tu sais c'est quoi ses dernier mots ?... Elle m'a dit que son seul regret fut qu'elle ne pourra pas voire la personne que j'ai choisie comme elle a choisi le gouverneur… »

Elle a bredouillé quelque chose à voix basse avant de tombe dans un semi sommeille.

« _Si seulement elle avait pu voir son vrai visage_. »

La pièce semblait si calme d'un coup, je la regardais s'appuyant sur mon torse.

#_Je n'aurais pas cru que tu avais dû subir ça. Toi et moi, malgré le fait qu'on n'ait pas vécu la même vie, on a vécu des choses si forte qu'elles sont impossible à comprendre pour les autre, on est les seuls à pouvoir imaginer la souffrance de l'autre._#

Quelque instant plus tard où je suis resté à la regardé se reposer.

« Sonnyus… ? »

Sa voix semble assez éteint je crue qu'elle parlait en dormant, mais elle continue sentant qu'elle était toujours sur mon torse.

« …je te remercie de m'avoir sortir de là. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je sais que cela ne changera jamais. »

Je ne compris par trop pourquoi elle me dit ça, mais je laisse passer. Je ne veux pas détruire l'image qu'elle a de moi. Elle va encore dormir pendant encore une heure avant de se réveiller. Elle s'étire puis semble se souvenir d'une question.

« Sonnyus, c'est quoi « le clan Sonnyn » ?»

Je m'immobilise tous de suite, elle s'appuyait sur son bras droit et me regarda dans les yeux, elle voulait une réponse.

« C'est un clan qui a… »

C'est assez dingue, je connais le clan sur le bout des doigts, je suis capable d'en parler pendant des heures, pourtant là je cherche mes mots.

« Tu ne sais pas. »  
« Bah…si je…mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

J'essayer de détourne la conversation mais rien n'y fessait elle était têtue.

« Par curiosité. »

Elle continuait à me regarder dans mes yeux, son visage se trouve si près de moi, et aussi si loin, je ne sais quoi faire alors je lui explique un peu.

« C'était un clan de ninja qui selon une légende peux maîtriser les quatre chemins des ninjas."

Je me rendis compte qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire, mais elle m'interrompu.

« Le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Genjutsu et le Kuchiyose no jutsu. »

Je fus surpris par sa connaissance sur le sujet.

« J'ai lu beaucoup de livre. »

Elle me sourit en me disant ça.

« Oui… c'est ça. Et d'autre raconte qu'ils ont réussie avec les **Dōjutsu**. »

Son sourire fis place à une mine de surpris. Elle était étonnée par ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui demande et elle me dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que je sois si fort. Je baisse la tête sur le côté, étant assez gêner

« Alors tu es au courant… »  
« Évidemment, je ne suis pas sourd. »

Je pris une grande respiration et me lance pour lui annonce la nouvelle.

« Nina, il y a une chose qui faut que tu sache pour le clan… »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, surprise qu'il ait autre chose

« Le clan…il… »

Je prendre une nouvelle bouffer, je veux lui dire mais je me vois très mal lui annonce alors que ses yeux me fixe et que je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me haïsse, alors pour la première fois, et pas la dernière, je vais lui cacher certaine chose.

« …il n'est pas vraiment apprécier du monde… il y a beaucoup de jaloux. »  
« Ah ok. »

Elle semblait croire à mon histoire, cela me rassure, mais en même temps j'ai vu qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Nina ça va pas ? »  
« Si, c'est juste que maintenant je comprendre mieux ce que tu voulais dire par « ils ne sont pas complète. » »

Elle recommence à avoir un air sombre sur le visage, je voulu tout de suite la rassurer.

« Ni… »  
« Apprend-moi à me battre ! »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, je pensais ne pas avoir bien entendu, elle le comprit et répéta avec insistance.

« Je veux que tu apprends à me battre, si je sais me battre tu n'auras pas besoin de me protège si jamais on est attaqué. Je pourrais même être un soutient »

Je ne peux ne peut retenir que « Si jamais** on** est attaqué ». Je me répète la phase dans ma tête un nombre incalculable de fois et me décide enfin à lui poser la question. Elle était restée silencieux, mais je pense que c'est plus pour attendre ma répond quant à sa demande.

« «…on…» Que veux-tu dire par « on » ? Tu viens avec moi au village de Kushina ? Tu acceptes de me suivre ? »

Elle secoue la tête pour me fait signe que oui. Je suis sur un petit nuage, et je demande qu'une seule et unique chose, ne pas en descendre, mais je vais malheureusement retomber à terre.

« Mon oncle s'y trouve, je pourrai vivre là-bas sans me soucier du gouverneur. »

Je reste silencieux, je préfère ne rien dire, mais cela me fais d'un coup passer pour froid et Nina me le fait remarquer, je ne réponds que par un « désolé, je réfléchissais à quelque chose » Cela la fait sourire puis elle revient à l'attaque.

« Alors tu acceptes de m'entrainer ? »

Je réfléchie et je dois vraiment admettre que plusieurs question me viens à l'esprit « pourquoi elle me demande à moi ? », « pourquoi elle tient tant à savoir se battre ? », « Est-ce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle risque » seulement je ne vais pas les poser.

Je vais devoir lui donner raison, et je l'informe. Elle se rallonger sur moi et me serre dans ses bras en me remercient encore et encore. Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules, malgré le fait que je voudrais rester comme ça des heures, je la pousse légèrement et la regarde sérieusement.

« Nina j'ai quelque condition… »

Elle me regarde sérieusement, elle a dû s'attendre à ça. Je prends une respiration et commence.

« Je ne t'entraine qu'aux Taijutsu, et tu ne combat que si je suis hors-jeux… »

#_Mais de tous manière si je suis hors-jeux, elle n'a aucune chance face à l'ennemi._#

« Je peux t'assure que je me battrais que si c'est vraiment utile. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment je vis qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Elle se leva, je suivis le mouvement et nous sortions de la chambre. Je préviens Jack et Jaicke que nous serons dans la salle d'entrainement, je leur explique que Nina veux que je l'entraine.

« HAHAHAHA…toi entrainer quelqu'un ? »

Je me frustre et fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Mais Nina elle ne le laissa pas passer.

« Je préfère m'entraîner avec lui car je sais qu'il est meilleur que vous, c'est un Sonnyn comme même. »

Jack me regarda directement, il voulait me poser la question mais je réponds avant.

« Je ne lui ai juste parlé de notre légende... »  
« De **votre **propagande plutôt.»  
« À chacun sa façon de voir, mais **nous **sommes l'un des plus puissants clans...»  
« **Étiez **l'un des plus puissant...»  
« **Je **suis la preuve que non. Mais il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veux pas voire»

Actuellement le clan est divisé en plusieurs fratries dont les idéologies diffèrent les uns des autres. Cela a grandement réduit notre puissance militaire mais notre force individuelle est toujours aussi grande et j'en suis la preuve. Jack et moi nous toisons alors que Jaicke décide de noyer le poisson en répondant à la remarque de Nina, qui se sent mal d'avoir créé cette tension entre moi et cet idiot.

« C'est vrai qu'en tant que Sonnyn, il **aurait **les capacités de nous battre. Mais dis-toi que si tu as besoin de conseil on est là. »

Nina l'en remercie, mais elle préfère que ce soit moi. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, peut être espérait-elle que je sois plus cool que les jumeaux.

Je lui montre la salle t'entrainement, on y restera pendant plusieurs heures. Mais avant je préférai prévenir Nina de but en blanc.

« Nina, tu sais cela va être un vrai entraiment, si tu veux, qu'en quelque heure, avoir les base pour te battre l'entrainement va devoir être intensifie »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et elle m'annonce, sûre d'elle.

« Sonnyus, si je veux que tu m'entraine, c'est pour que je te montre que je serai capable de me défendre toute seule et que tu n'auras pas à mettre ta sante en jeu pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu apprends à me battre, je veux que tu m'apprennes le Taijutsu, le vrai Taijutsu. »

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, et lui répond sûr de moi, lui revoyant le même regarde qu'elle me lance.

« Nina, même si tu sais te battre, même si tu deviens plus fort que moi… Je continuerais à utiliser mes yeux pour te défendre, et surtout je continuerai à chercher le pouvoir… »

Elle ne baisse pas les yeux, mais son regard change, elle est prêt à les baisse. Je m'approche d'elle et me penche pour lui dire à l'oreille.

« Mais à la différence du gouverneur, je ne mettrais que ma vie en jeux et jamais je ne te ferais de mal…je préfèrerais mourir. »

Je me recule et lui demande si on commence, elle me répond par l'affirmation.

« Bien on va commencer par l'échauffement »

Je lui appris la concentration de chakra, et le plus incroyable c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer elle savait déjà le théorique, manquais plus que la pratique, je lui pris la main et l'aide à monter sur le mur.

Comme quand on apprend à un enfant à faire tu vélo, je la tenais au début et la lâcha quand je vis qu'elle pouvait marcher tous seul.

Elle se retourna et voyant le sol elle perdit sa concentration, je la rattrapai en criant son nom.

Je compris qu'il fallait qu'elle surmonte cette peur du vide. Je réfléchissais comment avait fait Nii-san pour me faire disparaitre ma peur. Et me surpris à me dire que Nii-san m'a juste appris le Taijutsu, que la concentration de chakra je l'ai appris instinctivement.

Puis, je me suis dit que de toute manière, il fallait lui faire affronter cette peur. Décidé, je la fait monter vers le haut mur puis la retourne afin qu'elle soit face au sol. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

« Nina, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, tu dois réussir à surpasser ta peur. »  
« C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu ferras quoi si tu te trouveras face à t'a plus grand peur ? »

C'est vrai que si je me trouvais face à Nii-san et que celui-ci me traite comme un raté, je ne serai quoi faire.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je ne pourrais l'affronter que quand ça arrivera, toi tu dois combattre la tienne. Regard le sol, et marche pour descendre vers le sol. Je ne te lâcherais pas, je vais même te guide s'il le faut. »

Elle attendu un peu et se décide à commencer à descendre. Je ne la lâche pas, elle tremble, mais affronte son vertige et c'est déjà ça. On descend et durant celle-ci, je m'assurais qu'elle concentre bien son chakra dans ses pieds.

Puis au moment où elle touche le sol, elle se sentit qu'un coup plus soulager. Elle tombe à terre, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus.

« C'est bien Nina, maintenant il faut continuer, tu as réussi à descendre en regardant le sol. Maintenant il faut que tu la fasses sans moi. »

Elle me regard dans les yeux, me demandant de ne pas recommencer, ce à quoi je réponds qu'elle ne pourrait pas apprendre le Taijutsu si elle a peur du vide.

Elle regarde sa main qui tremble, je me dégoutais à faire ce que je fessais mais si elle veut vraiment que je lui apprenne à se battre, je me dois de ne pas lui faire de faveur.

Elle serra sa main et se releva, me regarde, et me dis qu'elle va réussir sans mon aide. Je la vois courir au mur et arriver en haut pour se retourner, elle fermait les yeux et les ouvrir rapidement. J'attendu, prêt à la rattraper, puis elle commence à marcher lentement, puis plus rapidement pour finir par courir.

Arriver en bas, elle touche le sol et le quitte aussi tôt en sautant encore en hurlant qu'elle a réussie.

« C'est bien, maintenant on va voir comme tu te débrouille en vitesse. »

Et c'est ainsi que Nina et moi on a commencé à s'entrainer en vitesse, en endurance et en agilité.

« Mon agilité !? »  
« Oui, sans l'agilité tu ne peux vraiment te battre, à moins que tu ne veux te concentrer sur la puisant pur ? »

Elle hésite, je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas vraiment choisie de style de combat, d'ailleurs moi aussi je commence à douter vu que j'ai mon Dōjutsu, alors je décide de changer un peu de sujet.

«Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment grave que tu ne sache pas encore, ça viendra inconsciemment. Par contre, il te faut aux moins une base. »

Elle acquiesce, je lui demande de me suivre. Nous sortons du bâtiment et nous dirigions vers un autre. Sur le chemin, j'ai vu l'heure et est vus qu'on avait pratiquement passé quatre heure à s'entrainer, je ne me suis pas rendu compte car j'ai l'habitude de m'entrainer plus mais Nina elle.

Je me retourne et regarde comment elle va. Elle semble fatiguer même si elle veut le cacher.

« Nina ça va ? Tu veux te repose ? »  
« Non, c'est bon tu vas bien toi alor… »  
« Nina je m'entrainais qu'avec trois heure de pause, donc c'est sûr que je vais bien mais toi tu n'es pas habituer, sans compte qu'on va partir... »  
« Dans 10 heures Sonnyus! J'ai le temps de me repose.»

Elle était prêt à me crier dessus, je mets mes main en air les paume vers elle, et me recule d'un pas.

« D'accord, c'est toi qui vois. Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien après quatre heures d'entrainement alors qu'on n'a pas fait semblant. »

Elle s'étonne et me faire répète le temps qu'on a mis, après l'avoir fait, elle semblait fier de constater qu'elle s'est entrainer si longtemps. Je pense même qu'elle serait partir pour continuer quatre autre heure mais je l'arrête tout de suite.

« Désole Nina, mais à la limite on s'entraine sur ton agilité, on peut faire quelque échange mais après il va falloir que tu te reposes. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. »

Elle le dit avec une telle spontanéité, mais pourtant je n'en crois pas un mot. Je la fais entrer dans une salle remplis de tapis d'entraînement pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer.

« Bien, on va commencer par qu'elle étirement »

Je lui montre les mouvements qu'elle va devoir faire, on s'était déjà étire pour la course mais là c'est diffèrent. Je la regarde pour voir comment elle s'en sort, et suis complètement hypnotiser. Son tee-shirt est trempé de sueur collé au torse. Je reste stocké à ne pas bouger me laissant attirer par les mouvements de cette sirène.

« Sonnyus ?...ça va pas ? »

Je me récupère et lui dis que si ça vas bien et qu'on va pouvoir continuer. Je lui montre un autre mouvement. Je concentre mon chakra et saute pour donner un coup de pied. Elle est surpris et me dis qu'elle ne va pas y arriver, je rétorque que si et que on va travailler pour qu'elle y arrive.

Première étape, le saut. Concentration, flexion et extension.

Elle commence doucement, puis après avoir pris confient elle commence à sauter vraiment, même un peu trop haut.

Je lui apprends alors que la hauteur du saut est proportionnelle avec la quantité de chakra concentrer. Cinq minute lui on suffit pour maitrise cette phase, je tente de ne pas le montrer, mais cela m'énerve dans un sens, elle arrive a maitrise son chakra à la perfection en moins de quelque minute, alors qu'il m'a fallu une journée entière.

Deuxième étape le mouvement.

Je lui demande de taper avec son pied dans le vide et la corrige pour qu'elle puise trouver l'équilibre dans son mouvement, lui donnant des astuces pour gagner en puissance.

Troisième étape, et la plus compliquer la fusion des deux.

Elle mit plus de temps a réussi son coup, et a se récupère correctement. Au point où je me dis qu'elle est capable de maitrise son chakra mais qu'elle n'est pas fait pour le combat. Mais on ne va pas abandonner et on a bien fait car une heure après elle va réussir son coup.

Durant encore une petite heure, je vais lui apprendre à se servir d'un kunai. Je vais en invoquer deux vis-à-vis de mes poignets et un passer un à Nina.

Je lui montre comment le tenir. Je lui demande ensuite si elle connaît son pied d'appuis, elle me dit non. Je ne perds une second pour lui saute dessus de manière menaçant. Comme prévu elle se recule et j'apprends alors qu'elle est gauchère et je lui fais remarquer.

Moi je suis droitier de base, mais fort heureusement j'ai appris à être ambidextre. Je lui montre quelque mouvement, qu'elle apprend rapidement elle buvait mes parole et c'était assez amusant, cela nous a permis de beaucoup avancer et après un certain temps.

« Sonnyus… »

Je la regarde, elle avait l'air de vouloir quelque chose.

« …je voudrais t'affronter. »

Je restai stocké, cela m'étonne d'autant qu'elle a l'air déterminer.

« Nina…tu blague là ? »

Elle fait non de la tête et se met en garde.

« Nina… je ne veux pas t'affronter »  
« Dans ce cas je risque de te faire mal ! »

À peine elle a fini de parler qu'elle se jette sur moi, j'esquive un coup de kunai latéral en me reculant et continue de parler.

« Nina… arrête ça ne sert à rien… »  
« Pour toi oui, mais moi j'ai mes raisons. »

Elle tente de me plante le kunai, je me mets sur le côté et lui prend le poignet. Seulement elle saut en s'appuyant sur mes jambe et veux me donne une droit dans le visage. Je lâché mon kunai bloque son coup.

Je la repousse en la fessant tourne sur elle-même et me recule. Elle me laisse beaucoup d'ouverture, elle le sait mais veut continuer. Elle me fonce dessus et, comme elle était plus proche que moi, vu que je me suis reculé, elle prit mon kunai à terre et m'attaque avec les deux lames.

Étonnamment je ne voyais plus d'ouverture dans ses mouvement, du moins il était protéger par son kunai droit, je me recule encore et encore jusqu'à touche le mur.

Elle me fonce dessus, je concentre mon chakra dans mes mains et monte sur le mur comme si je fessais une roulade arrière. Je m'appuis sur mes jambes et saut au-dessus d'elle, me rattrapa avec une roulade avant. Je cours jusqu'à la porte et la ferme derrière moi.

Je saute et me retourne pour observer la porte, voire si elle ira jusqu'à me poursuivre.

Si c'est le cas alors je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, et je préfère mourir plutôt que la touché en ayant une penser malsaine.

La porte s'ouvre, et Nina se trouve derrière en me souriant.

« Bien, j'en conclue donc que tu as abandonné, vu que tu as fuie devant moi, donc je suis devenue meilleur que toi. »

Je restai calme, droit, sur mes gardes.

« Vu que je suis devenue meilleur que toi. C'est à moi de te protéger. »

Elle s'avança vers moi en me disant ça et me dis la dernier phrase alors qu'elle est à côté de moi et qu'elle continue de s'avancer.

Je me tourne directement vers elle et lui réponde.

« Nina, Je te l'ai déjà dit même si tu es… »  
« C'EST À MOI DE TE PROTEGER ! »

Elle courut dans la demeure, je l'a poursuit. Je rencontre les jumeaux étonné d'avoir entendu crier, et me montrer ma chambre. Je me dirige vers celle-ci, mais plus j'avance plus je sais que quoi que je dis elle ne m'ouvrira pas.

Je frappe à la porte, et tente qu'elle que chose.

« Nina, ouvre s'il te plaît. Je ...il faut qu'on parle… »  
« **VA-T'EN !** »

Je l'écoutai et partis, je rentrai dans le salons, cela ne manqua pas à Jaicke qui demande ce qu'il y avait. Je lui dis la vérité, qu'elle refuse que je la protège.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as cas l'écouter et ne plus la protéger. »

Malheureusement, si c'était aussi simple, je sais que si je lui disais ça, je lui mentirais vraiment. Pas seulement en lui cachant la vérité mais en la changeant complètement.

Puis me vient une idée, c'était comme une révélation. Je partie en direction du refuge de Nina et commença à mettre en œuvre mon plan. Je frappe à la porte et j'entende qu'elle est bien là.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »  
« Nina je vais m'absenter un instant puis je reviendrais et je voudrais t'emmener quelque part, est que tu veux bien te préparer ? Rien d'extravaguent, il y a des chances que tu te salisses, mais je suis sûr que tu aimeras. »

#_Du moins je l'espère_#

Je pars ensuit en direction de la porte et je mets mes chaussure. Les jumeaux me demanda où je compte allée, je leur ai assure que je reviendrais dans environ une heure, soit à 17 heures.

« Tu veux qu'on lui parle ou qu'on fasse quelque chose ? »

Je répondis à Jaicke que non c'était bon, mais qu'à la limite si jamais elle ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre, alors qu'il est presque dix-sept heures, lui redemander **gentiment** de se préparer, et de lui dire que ça vaut vraiment le coup.

Je sortis de la maison et partis en centre-ville, j'entrai dans un magasin qui vendait des souvenirs de l'anniversaire de Nina, mais j'y entrais pour une autre raison. Le vendeur était un mordue de la vie gouvernemental et de ses objet, je lui en commandai un et pris quelque renseignement, non sans mal car il me reconnue.

Après être sortis, je garde l'objet acheté dans ma main et vas dans une bijouterie. En chemin je demandais a un passent, que j'ai arrêté, où je pourrais trouver un autre objet bien précis, que le vendeur n'avais pas. Il m'a d'abord craché à la gueule et a été plus gentil quand je lui ais présenter ma gauche et ma droite.

Je lui redemande avec un peu plus de gentillesse en lui remontrant ma gauche et fus heureuse d'apprendre que jusque-là tous est bon. A la bijouterie, je demandais une réparation et fus surpris d'apprend que le prix avait doublé.

Je pris une grand respiration et lui dis que j'accepte et que j'espère que ce sera bien réparer, sans quoi je ne le payerais pas, je lui montrais aussi _Kénoiausa _pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il risquait de perdre plus que de l'argent.

J'allai sur un lieu de rendez-vous que j'espérai être bon, en chemin j'appelle un vieille « ami » pour savoir si je pouvais passer, malgré le risque il accepte. Arriver sur à mon objectif, je fus heureuse de voir que les infos sont bonnes et que le lieu est facilement accessible.

Je regard l'heure et souris en voyant que j'ai largement le temps, enfin surtout maintenant que les toits me sont plus facilement accessibles.

J'annonce ma présence par la porte. C'est Camis qui m'ouvre et en me voyant, en croisant mon regard, elle a tout de suite compris que j'ai changé. Elle me saute dans les bras en m'embrassant. J'ai déjà goûté ses lèvres avant, mais c'est la premier fois que j'ai ce goût, cette sensation, qui me donne envie de briser cette étreinte.

Pourtant ce fus le passeur qui nous sépare en demandant à ce qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors. J'accorde la chose et demande si je peux parler avec Camis. Je dois lui dire, je ne peux pas lui cacher l'existence de Nina. Il accepte et me dis de faire comme chez moi. Je l'en remercie, elle passe devant moi mais avant de la rejoindre, je demande un dernier service qu'il accepte.

« Alors Sonnyus, qu'est qui t'es arrivé? Je veux tout savoir. »

Je souffle un bon coup puis la rejoint sur son lit. Elle est assise devant moi, appuyée sur le mur. Je commence par lui expliquer la raison de mon changement de caractère depuis l'an dernier. Mon sceau.

« Tu peux utiliser les pouvoirs des ninjas!? »

Je souris à cette interpellation, c'est l'exemple de la différence culturelle entre un civil et un ninja. Je confirme en disant que je suis même devenue l'un d'eux. Elle ouvre la bouche surprise. Je souffle un peu en me disant que jusqu'à présent je m'en sors bien. Je lui explique ensuite que je me suis entraîné avec les jumeaux durant le dernier mois, expliquant ainsi mon absence. Elle commence à se douter que je veux lui annoncer quelque chose et c'est tant mieux car elle s'y prépare.

Je commence ainsi à lui parler du TJOL et de la mort du garde qui l'a souillé. Elle me serre dans ses bras après avoir confirmation que c'est la vérité. Je lui et lui rend son étreinte en lui disant que j'ai malheureusement une mauvais nouvelle pour elle. Elle me desserre et c'est à ce moment que je lui parle de Nina. Je cache les informations importe comme son identité de princesse mais elle en sait assez pour comprendre.

« Tu...l'aimes? »  
« Je...ne sais pas. C'est différent de ce que je vie avec toi. Je ne sais vraiment pas.»

Il y a un silence, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Elle sait que je vais partir, ça elle s'y attendait depuis notre rencontre, mais avec une autre fille qu'elle. Et en plus elle sait que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prend la parole.

« Je suis contente pour toi! Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive! »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Elle me prend la main et m'embrasse en souriant.

#_Elle serait contente?_#

« Tu as trouvé une personne qui te correspond vraiment. »  
« Tu... Enfin tu n'es pas...»  
« En colère? Non car je savais que je n'étais pas la personne avec qui tu finiras ta vie...Je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps.»

Je la regarde surpris, jamais je me serai attendu à ça.

« Sonnyus, je t'ai vue te transformer, même avant ce sceau. Après mon viol, je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre comme avant mais tu m'as montré que si avec ta gentillesse. Aujourd'hui j'arrive à parler de ma mésaventure et à aller de l'avant, surtout maintenant que ce garde est mort. Mais toi Sonnyus, toi durant tous ses années, tu n'as fait que te laisser engloutir par les ténèbres pour devenir aveugle à la lumière de ce monde. »

Je serre les poings, je lui dis que ce monde ne me fais pas de cadeau alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai lui en faire.

« Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas tes raisons. Seulement cette haine fait que tu tues des gens comme tu respires et je sais que cette vie n'est pas pour moi. »

Elle me prend la main et me souris. Moi mon visage est devenu sans expression. Tous les sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête mais je ne peux en choisir un pour ce moment. Je me repasse tous ses mots pour finir par connaître la moindre syllabe et arriver à une conclusion.

« Tu l'as « compris depuis bien longtemps » ou depuis le début?»

Elle écarquille les yeux en m'appelant et serrant ma main mais je me dégage de son étreinte en me levant de sur son lit.

« Répond-moi franchement. M'as-tu vraiment aimé? »  
« Évidemment. Je t'aime... »  
« Mensonge! »  
« Je t'aime Sonnyus...»  
« Mais pas comme moi durant tous ses années! Tu comptais juste sur moi pour t'aider à te relever! Tu t'es servie de moi en me fessant croire à un possible « nous » ! »  
« Il y avait un « nous »... »  
« Non c'était une illusion! Tu m'as fait croire à une illusion! »

Elle se lève pour se rapprocher de moi mais je m'éloigne d'elle.

« Je me suis trompé. Je te prenais pour un ange dans cette enfer mais tu es aussi perfide qu'eux.»

Je sors de la chambre rapidement en ayant assez de ses mensonges. Le passeur est assis à table et tourne son regard vers moi quand je suis sortie.

« Tu étais au courant?! »

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Il ne confirme pas mais ne se défend pas non plus. Je reste silencieux en lui disant que j'attendrais au point de rendez-vous. Je sors de chez eux en marchant rapidement.

#_Elle s'est moquée de moi... Elle a profité de moi..._#

Je mets mes mains sur mon visage, me pliant sous l'effet de la colère... et de la tristesse.

#_Je la hais... Je devrai la tuer...J'ai le pouvoir de la tuer..._#

C'est ce à quoi je n'arrête pas de pensée. Mais à chaque fois que je pense à elle, son image est accompagnée des souvenirs que j'ai passée avec elle. Je ne peux pas la tuer alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, l'oublier. Elle s'est servie de moi et bien moi je vais l'oublier. Vivre ma nouvelle vie comme je l'entends, et celle-ci commence avec Nina. Je regard l'heure 16 : 45.

Je commence à me dépêcher pour rentrer, passant par le centre-ville. Je fus pousser légèrement par un garçon qui s'appelais pierre, je profite de ce contact pour glisser une bourse dans ses poche pendant que lui fais de même pour moi. En sortant du centre-ville, j'entendis au loin un homme hurler « Au voleur, on m'a volé un bijou. » ; qu'il se rassure je ne vais plus retourner le voir.

Je rentre à la maison et vois Nina complétement habillé et propre, je lui demande quelque minute pour que je puis passer par la douche, car on va voir quelqu'un de vraiment important, c'est tout ce que je lui ai dit quand elle m'a demandé où on allait.

On sortit de la maison, je demandai a Nina de me suivre, je lui pris tend la main mais elle marche devant moi sans la prendre.

« Tu me montre le chemin. »

Je baissai ma main et lui indique qu'il fallait traverser le centre-ville.

On y marchait, lentement espérant tous les deux que l'autre allait dire quelque chose, ou du moins moi. Je savais que c'était à elle de commencer, mais elle reste froide durant tout le chemin où nous traversons le centre-ville.

Je suis heureux que les habitant ne reconnus pas Nina, de tous manière le simple fait qu'elle soit avec moi suffi à calmer les plus curieux.

Une princesse avec le haïs, c'est impossible. On traversa donc la place, sous les regards et les chuchotements des passants.

Je ne remarquai pas le bijoutier qui s'était caché derrière son comptoir et qui espérait que je ne lui rende pas visite.

« Et après, on va où ? »

On avait traversé le centre, je lui dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle regard, que c'était une surprise. D'abord anxieux, elle refusa, puis après lui avoir assuré que la personne voulait vraiment la voir et que ça ne cache rien, elle accepta.

Je lui mis mes mains sur les yeux, à default d'avoir un foulard ou autre, puis je la guide.

Plus on avança, plus je la voyais devenir stresser. Sa respiration devenait assez forte, je la rassure en disant que nous étions presque arrivés.

Après quelque tournure, on arriva enfin à destination. Je lui demande si elle est prête, elle secoue la tête, j'enlevai mes mains.

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux et fus comme surpris de voir ce qui avait devant elle. La tombe d'Élisabeth la plus grande gouverneuse de l'histoire du village et aussi la mère de Nina.

Celle-ci reste comme paralyser, alors comme si elle m'avait posé la question.

« J'ai demandé à certaine personne où on l'avait enterré. Je me suis dit que vu qu'on part d'ici, et que je doute que tu veux revenir, que tu voulais au moins lui dire au revoir. »

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, je compris que j'avais peut-être fait une connerie.

Mais elle se tourna vers moi et me remercie encore et encore en me serrant de plus en plus dans ses bras.

« On m'avait dit qu'elle avait été incinérés selon son souhait. »

Elle se retourne et elle commence à prier. Je la regarde faire, ne sachant pas trop ce que je peux faire. Puis, alors qu'elle est à genou devant l'hôtel de prière, elle tourne son torse et me regarde.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner, je voudrais vous présenter. »

Mon idéologie est qu'une fois qu'on est mort on est mort, point. Mais je vais me laisser tenter, je garderais mon avis pour moi et je vais m'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

« Nina, je n'ai jamais fait ça, il y a un truc à faire ? »  
« Tu fermes les yeux et tu fais comme si tu lui parlais. Si tu y crois suffisamment, tu entendras sa voix. »

Je prends une respiration pour être détendu à l'idée que je vais faire et, n'entendant plus rien de sa part, je commence.

#_«Bonjours la maman de Nina, je me présente je suis Sonnyus…»_#

Je laisse un temps et n'entendant rien je continue. Si Nina croyait dur comme fer que ça marchais, je ne vais pas gâcher son plaisir.

_#«J'avais cinq ans quand vous êtes mort, mais je me souviens que beaucoup de gens vous avait pleuré, même Nii-san…»_#

Je tournais ma tête vers Nina, et la regardais du coin de l'œil. Elle priait toujours. Je me remis en position et continua.

#_«Je ne sais pas si cela marche, si vous m'entendez, mais vu que Nina a l'air de vouloir le croire alors je vais faire de même…»_#

Je respirai tranquillement. Je voulais y croire

#_«Je ne sais pas si vous avez pu voir ce que qu'il se passe dans le monde des vivant, mais depuis que vous êtes partis, Nina a vécus les pires choses, et je ne parle pas que de la tristesse dû à votre mort. Je sais qu'elle veut paraitre forte mais je vois bien qu'elle va mal. Le gouverneur actuelle, votre ancien mari, est responsable de tout cela et je pense qu'Enma vous séparera, du moins je l'espère…»_#

Je l'espère vraiment qu'il va les séparer.

#_«Madame, je… voudrais vous dire que par ma faute votre fille va devoir vivre comme quelqu'un du bas, comme vous nous appeler dans la haute société, je vous promets qu'elle ne risque rien, je vais m'assurer à ce qu'elle vive bien…»_#

Je la regarde encore, elle a encore les yeux fermer. Elle doit lui dire beaucoup de chose, je me demande si elle lui raconte ce que son père a fait.

_#«Je voudrais vous demande quelque chose maman de Nina, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez votre bénédiction pour la protection de Nina. Si c'est d'accord, à default que je vous entends, fait moi un signe...»_#

« Eh qu'est que vous fait sur la tombe de notre bien-aimé gouverneuse ? »

On ouvre nos yeux et on se retourna, trois homme nous regardais, et quand il vit que c'était moi, leur ton paraissait plus familier.

« Enfoiré qu'est que tu fais là ?! »

Je me lève, et fait signe à Nina que je vais m'occuper de ce problème.

« Sonnyus… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fini de parler avec elle. Toi je suis sûr que tu as encore plein de chose à lui dire. »

Je lui souris, et me retourne vers les trois inconnus.

_À suivre_


	18. S2: adieux hashirama

**Genre****:** Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

**Annonce personnelle**: Joyeux fêtes de la toussaint, et halloween. Vous allez rire mais j'avais prévu une fanfiction spécialement pour cette fête mais elle s'est perdue dans ma mémoire durant mon sommeil cette nuit. Désole mais ce chapitre est pas mal alors ça rattrape.

_Index __: _mudrā : signe d'invocation

#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

_**Le clan Sonnyn chap. XVIII:**__ Adieux Hashirama_

Je lui souris, et me retourne vers les trois inconnus.

« Messieurs, je vous salue! Nous ne fessons rien de mal, nous voulons juste prière sur la tombe de notre gouverneuse. »  
« De qu'elle droit tu t'approprie notre gouverneuse, elle est à nous. »

Le mec devant eux me pris par le col et me parle près du visage, il avait un coup dans le nez. Je vais rester calme, pour deux raison. La première, je veux prouver à la mère de Nina que je ne suis pas un méchant garçon. La deuxième est que je ne veux pas empirer cette journée plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà.

« Messieurs calmons-nous, nous voulons juste prier, tous comme vous je suppose. »  
« Ce que on va faire ne te regard pas sale petit connard. »

C'est un autre derrière qui me parlais, le dialogue n'était pas facile. Mais les mots de Camis, malgré que je me suis promis de l'oublier, me revient en mémoire. Je veux me prouver que je peux me passer de les tuer, malgré la tentation.

« Messieurs, je vous rappelle que nous somme devant la tombe de la grande gouverneusse. Nous n'allons pas nous battre alors qu'elle nous regarde. »  
« Si elle te voyait, elle serait d'accord avec le fait qu'on t'éclate la gueule. »

#_C'est vrai?!_#

Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir d'elle mais je ne pense pas qu'elle a quelque chose contre moi, quoique je ne sais même pas ce que ce village à contre moi.

« Je veux bien vous croire, mais nous demandons juste à prier. Vous voulez vraiment me frapper alors que je priais. »  
« Ouais, on va te fracasser toi et cette petit pu… »

J'écarquillai les yeux et frappa dans la cracher de celui qui me tenais avant même qu'il est pus finir sa phrase.

Il suffoqua devant moi, je regardais les deux autres. Finalement elle avait raison, je ne peux vivre que dans les ténèbres de ce monde.

« Je répète, nous n'allons pas nous battre alors qu'il y a la tombe de la gouverneusse. Mais si vous dites autre chose concernant mon amie, je vous assure que vous finirez à terre. »

Je les regardais droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir, je le savais, mes yeux ont jaunie.

Je me reculai, les laissant prendre l'homme à terre puis partir en courant.

Je me détendu et retourna vers la tombe, Nina se leva et me vis la contourné pour m'agenouiller encore quelque seconde, le temps d'un phrase et peut être d'une réponse.

#_«Désolé pour ce petit élan de violence, mais je n'avais pas le choix il allait l'insulte. Je vous ai demandé un signe, si cela était votre œuvre, j'espère que cela vous conviens et que j'ai votre bénédiction, sinon bah…je devrais faire sans.»_#

J'attendu un peu et voyant que je n'ai pas de réponse, j'en conclues que je ne l'ai pas.

Je me relève et prend la main de Nina qu'elle me tendait, je comprends par-là que je suis pardonner, de quoi? Je ne sais pas mais je suis pardonner.

Nous rentrons à la maison, et je sentis dans ma poche un objet que j'ai failli oublier. Je le sors et appelle Nina, celle-ci se retourne.

« Je voudrais te faire un petit cadeau, pour finir en beauté notre soirée. »

Elle me sourit, me disant que même si je n'avais pas de cadeaux, la soirée était déjà parfaite. Je lui montre son cadeau, c'est un pendentif qu'elle reconnut tous de suite.

« Sonnyus, c'est … C'est… C'est vraiment… ? »

Je la regardais et lui dis que oui, **c'est** bien ce qu'elle croit.

Elle le prit, le regarda sous tous les angles. Après quelque secondes, les jumeaux, nous voyant bloquer a l'entrer, nous demande ce que nous fessons. Je leur répondis que j'ai offert un cadeau et Nina n'en reviens pas.

Les jumeaux ont un petit rictus de rire. Je n'y fis pas attention, et lui dis que le meilleur est dans ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvre et resta bloquer, émue, du moins je l'espère. Je prononce son nom après un certain temps, inquiète.

Elle relevé la tête.

« Où as-tu réussie à avoir cette photo ? »

Les jumeaux derrière elle, vit la photo et me regard tout aussi étonné.

Je me grattai la tête, gêné.

«Je me suis renseigné pour trouver la sage-femme qui t'a mise au monde Nina, elle ne sent cachais pas, je savais qu'elle avait obligatoirement une photo, alors j'ai décidé de la prendre. Après j'ai été voir un bijoutier et il l'a mis dedans.»  
« Mais tu as dû te ruiner ? »

Je ne dis rien, et hausse les épaule pour lui dire que c'était rien pour moi, et les jumeaux l'on bien comprit, ça ne m'a vraiment rien coûté.

« Bien, à ce que je vois vous avez passé une bonne soirée, on ne vas pas tarder à y aller nous aussi. »  
« Vous aller partir ? »

Demande Nina, moi je m'en serai douter. Il ne risque pas de revenir avant longtemps, du moins volontairement, alors autant qu'il en profite.

« Eh oui princesse !Pourquoi vous seriez les seuls à vous amuser ? »

Jack regarda Nina, et en conclue la même chose que moi.

« Nina, vous devriez aller vous reposer, on reviendra vous réveiller pour partir directement. »

Nina voulant jouer les dur leur dis qu'elle n'est pas fatiguer, mais elle tombait de fatiguer, je la maintiens debout. Heureusement Jaicke a toujours le mot pour tout arranger.

« Si vous voulez venir c'est n'est pas un problème pour nous, seulement on va aux _The Joy Of Live. _Ils l'ont rénové.»

Le bar où j'ai rencontré Nina quant on a tenté d'y rentrer. On dirait qu'il on réussit à reconstruire et à réparer les dégâts qui ont été causé. Nina deviens un peu plus réticente, elle comprit que les jumeaux allaient vraiment s'amuser.

Je leur dis que personnellement, je vais prendre une douche et me repose un peu, ce que je ne dis pas, c'est la raison. Je m'en suis rendu compte à ce moment, même pour peu de temps, le Dōjutsu Sonnyn demande beaucoup d'énergie, et les récent changement sentimental n'ont rien arranger.

Nina accord la chose et fais comme si elle me suivait dans la chambre en vérité, elle se tenait à moi. Sa journée a été plus que mouvemente, entre l'entraiment et « les engueulades » que nous avons eu, je la trouve très endurante.

Nous rentrons dans la chambre, je lui demande si elle veut passer d'abord par la salle de bain, elle me répondu que si ça ne me dérangeais pas, elle voudrait bien. Elle prit qu'elle affaire dans un sac, je devine que c'est son « foyer ».

Et je fis mine que je dois aller chercher quelque chose à la salle de bain, histoire qu'elle pense que je l'accompagne pour une autre raison que l'aider a marcher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je trouve rapidement mon excuse, je pris ma sacoche de toilette. Voyant Nina avoir de la difficulté, je l'amène vers la baignoire et m'en vais lui disant juste que si elle a un problème je suis à côté.

La fatigue, ou peut-être le fait qu'elle n'est pas entendue, l'empêche de me répondre quelque chose. Je vais dans ma chambre, invoque mon foyer et range ma sacoche. Durant ce moment je regardai le matelas à terre et mon lit.

#_Je ne vais pas la faire dormir sur le matelas à terre, mais la connaissant elle va me dire que ça ne la dérange pas._#

Je cherchai un moyen et le trouve rapidement, je sortis quelque affaire, pour me changer. En me penchant, je sentis un poids à mon cou. Je me rappelle maintenant, mon collier. Je le sortis de mon tee-shirt et le regarda, je restai bloquer sur le signe.

#_Donc voilà le signe de mon clan, voilà mon passé. Madara, il y a des tas de chose qu'il faut que tu m'explique_.#

Quelque minute passa, durant laquelle je restai concentrer sur le signe et le bruit de l'eau coulant. Nina sortis de la salle de bain, elle alla dans la chambre alors que moi j'en sors. Elle remarque tout de suite le changement.

« Il est où le matelas ? »

Me demande d'elle complètement fatiguer. Je parlais calmement, et directement, je soupçonne Jack d'avoir déteint sur moi.

« Je l'ai rangé. Tu peux prendre le lit.»

Je passe dans la salle de bain et profite d'une bonne douche chaude, relâchant mes muscle sous l'eau, j'ai bien failli m'endormir. J'ai réussie à me maintenir réveille en change la température de l'eau radicalement, du chaud au froid.

Je sortis de la baignoire et m'habillai, je regardais autour de moi, c'est la dernière fois que je vois cette pièce. Je me sens un peu triste, comme dis Nina, c'est quand on perd les choses qu'on comment à prendre leur valeur en compte, même si c'est sortis de son contexte.

Je me souviens que j'ai aussi ma maison, je ne vais plus jamais la revoir, j'ai scellé toutes les portes et j'y ai pris tous ce que j'avais à prendre, mais j'ai une envie soudain de la voire encore une fois.

Je me secoue la tête et me dis que ce n'est qu'une maison, que je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Seulement j'ai comme même l'envie de la revoire.

En sortant de la salle de bain, habiller, je vais dans ma chambre.

« Ça y est tu as finie ? »

Je regardai Nina installer dans mon lit, elle semble tomber de fatigue.

« Oui…euh je vais me reposer sur le canapé. »

Je retourne et me dirige vers le salon.

« NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Je me retourne étonner de l'entendre crier la négation.

« Il y a un problème ? »  
« Je…euh…non…c'est juste que je voulais te parler. »

J'appréhende assez ce qui va se passer, alors par sécurité.

« Nina, tu tombes de fatigue, on parlera après… »

Je voulu me retourner quand je l'entends encore m'appeler

« S'il…te…plaît c'est vraiment important, et si tu tombes de fatigue tu peux venir te couche à côté de moi. »

Je comprends que je ne peux pas y échapper.

Je me retourne, elle s'est décalé, je lui demande s'il elle veut que je ferme la porte, elle me répond que c'est à moi de voir. Je décide donc de fermer la porte, car si elle va me hurler dessus autant minimiser le son, même si on est seule, et me dirige dans mon lit.

Je me pose rapidement puis la regarde. Si elle veut me hurler dessus ou autre chose, je préfère partir rapidement et lui laisser le lit. Mais elle a l'air d'attendre que je sois bien installer.

« Tu ne vas pas me hurler dessus ? »  
« Je veux juste te parler un peu. »

Je rends les armes et m'installe. Quand je lui dis que je suis prêt à l'écouter, elle devise son visage du mien, et cherche à dévier le sujet en pointant du doigt ma poitrine.

« C'est quoi ? »

Je regardais ce qu'elle me montrait, pour voir mon collier, je ne l'avais pas remis sous mes vêtements.

Je lui expliquai que c'est un collier que Nii-san. m'a donné comme cadeaux et qu'il y a gravé dessus le symbole du clan Sonnyn.

« Tu savais déjà que tu étais Sonnyn ? »  
« Non, mais j'en ai toujours rêvé. Mon frère m'envoyait des cadeaux sans me dire pourquoi, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour me faire plaisir vue mon attirance pour ce clan. »

Elle émet un petit son d'exclamation, je lui demande de quoi elle voulait vraiment me parler, voyant qu'elle ne va pas fermer l'œil.

Elle me dit que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance que finalement elle est prêt à attendre. Mon lit est prévu pour une personne, Nina et moi on est à l'extrême bord du lit mais si l'un de nous fait un mouvement, il frôle l'autre.

Je suis sur le dos à regarder le plafond, à tenter de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire puis d'un coup je sens qu'elle que chose sur ma poitrine. Je regarde et vois qu'elle y à posé sa tête.

Je ne dis rien, je mets juste ma main dans son dos, et je ferme les yeux. Puis Nina me dis ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

« Promet moi que tu seras prudent… Que si jamais on doit subir une attaque et qu'il est trop fort... Tu ne te jetteras pas sur l'ennemi et que tu prendras conscience de ta faiblesse. »

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde, elle est reposé. Je lui dis que je promets de me replier si le danger est trop grand. Mais je lui promets aussi que je le ferais avec elle, que jamais je ne la laisserais.

Elle ne va plus rien me dire, je compris qu'elle s'était endormie et j'en fis de même.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nii-san, je suis un Sonnyn, tu t'en rends compte?!»

Je cour rejoindre Nii-san qui se trouve devant moi. Il se retourne, ses yeux me regarde, me jauge.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu n'es qu'un monstre.»

Je me sens bizarre d'un coup, c'est une douleur dans mon ventre, mais ce n'est pas de la tristesse. Je regarde et vois du rouge.

« Nii…san… »

Je tombe, tentant de me rattraper à son vêtement, je l'appelle. Mais il me tourne le dos et me dis juste

« Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu n'es qu'une ignominie. »

Je lève la main vers lui en l'appelant, pleurant alors que mon sang quitté mon corps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« **NII-SAN ! **»

Je me régresse, mettant mes mains sur mon lit. Je sens une main me touche l'épaule droite. Je sursaute, et vois Nina, je l'avais complètement oublié.

« Sonnyus…ça va aller. Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Je souffle, et décide de me lever. Nina me tiens par la main. Je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'un bol d'air frais. Elle me lâche, je sors de la chambre assez rapidement.

Je passe par la salle de bain, me passant de l'eau sur le visage et regarde mes yeux, un réflexe que je veux commencer à prendre à partir de maintenant. Ils ne sont pas jaune, mais rouge, je venais de pleurer. Je décide de sortir de la salle de bain priant pour que Nina ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Je vais à la cuisine et décide que je vais me remplir légèrement le ventre. J'en profite pour regarde l'heure, 20:12, j'ai encore le temps de me reposer, mais j'ai trop peur que ce rêve ne reviens.

Et je dois dire que j'ai aussi peur de revoir Nii-san après avoir fait ce rêve. Je vais manger quelque reste, et continue à penser à ce rêve.

« Sonnyus ? »

Je soupire, et continuer a regardé devant moi, je ne veux pas la regarder en face, de honte.

« Sonnyus, tu vas bien ? »

Je ne réponds rien, et entend à voix basse qu'elle se dit a elle-même que non je ne vais pas bien.

« Sonnyus, tu ne devrai pas attacher tant d'importance à un cauchemar… Tu perd ton temps. »

Je sais que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ses derniers mots « Tu n'es qu'une ignominie ».

« Cela concernais ton frère ? »

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que oui.

« Tu veux me raconter ?...Je ne te force pas mais je sais que moi j'aurais aimé raconter les miens quand j'ai commencé à les avoir… »

Je tique sur sa phase, voulant me concentre sur autre chose.

« Tu fais de mauvais rêve ? »

Elle secoue la tête en baissant son regard, puis elle le relève.

« Je te raconte si tu me raconte le tiens. »

Je la regardais, et voyant qu'elle voulait vraiment connais le miens, tous comme moi pour les siens.

Je dû me laisser convaincre par ma curiosité. Et lui raconter, elle écoutait sans en perdre une miette, finie elle me dit qu'elle comprend mieux pourquoi j'avais hurlé son surnom.

« Mais tu sais, ce n'est rien qu'un rêve. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que tu es un Sonnyn… »

Je fus surpris par sa remarque, elle continuait sur ça lancé.

« Il t'a fait des cadeaux concernant le clan Sonnyn, il doit savoir que tu en fais partis, sinon il ne te les aurait jamais donner… »

Je l'interrompe.

« Ce ne sont que des cadeaux car il sait que je suis fan de ce clan. »  
« Et ton katana alors ! Il y a bien le symbole des Sonnyn. »  
« Comm…comment ?comment tu sais ça ? »

Elle s'est fait attraper, et cela se voyais qu'elle cherchait une excuse a me donne, je compris sur le champ.

« Tu me l'as pris ? »

Elle se brusque.

« NON !Je ne suis pas ne voleuse comme toi… »  
« Et comment tu sais que j'étais voleur ? »

Ça fessait trop pour elle, elle ne supporte pas le ton que j'emploie et me le fait remarquer en me demandant de me calmer. Après quelque instant elle s'explique.

« Pour ton sabre, quand tu t'es évanouie j'ai vu le symbole et j'ai remarqué qu'il ressemblait légèrement à celui de ton collier, alors quand tu m'as dit que c'est le symbole des Sonnyn, j'ai fait le rapprochement… »

Elle reprit sa respiration, moi je lui dis que je comprends, attendant pour l'autre remarque.

« Ensuite, j'ai lu ton dossier quand j'étais au palais, j'y ai lu que tu étais un voleur, mais qu'ils ne savent pas pour qui. »

Je souris assez rassure qu'il ne sache pas pour le passeur, c'est très rassurant. J'appris qu'elle avait lu le dossier des jumeaux aussi et qu'ils ont un autre surnom « les frères de la folie. »

Il y a un petit silence après que je me suis excusé d'avoir haussé le ton. Puis je vais changer de sujet.

« Sinon, toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars. Tu veux me raconter ? »

Elle hoche la tête, puis elle commence, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'attendait que ça, mais je sais qu'on moins elle sera mieux.

« J'ai commencé quand ma mère est mort, c'est normal n'importe qui en ferais. Je me rappelle de tous les moments que j'ai passés avec elle, voulant à chaque fois lui dire quelque chose mais quand je veux lui dire, je la vois disparaitre et réapparaitre sur son lit en train de mourir le sourire aux lèvres. »

Sa voix s'atténue au fur et à mesure qu'elle continue à parler. Comme elle j'ai écouté me parler de son rêve, je lui demande qu'est qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Au début, que je l'aimais, puis plus le temps passe plus la phrase change, je voulais lui dire ce que mon pe…gouverneur voulait me faire…que je voulais mourir…et depuis hier c'est autre chose. »

Elle sourit bêtement, je fus assez étonner et lui demanda quoi en souriant moi aussi.

« C'est pas vraiment important…grâce à toi j'ai pu lui dire il y a quelque heure et cette nuit je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. »

Je suis heureux pour elle, puis je la vois bailler légèrement, je décide de me lever et de ranger mon assiette en face d'elle, elle m'accompagnait autour de la nourriture.

Et lui dis qu'on devra aller se recoucher, elle accepte, et me demande si je sais quand les jumeaux reviens. Je lui réponds que non et qu'il a même des chances pour qu'ont doivent se lever nous-même.

Après être repasser dans la chambre et mettre installe sur le côté gauche, laissant de la place à Nina, celle-ci va de son côté et, sans doute car elle est dans les vapes, elle met sa main sur mon épaule droit et appuie dessus pour que je sois sur le dos, et elle s'installe sur mon torse et se redors, moi de mon côté je vais mettre plus de temps, surpris par le geste.

Je vais me réveiller, non pas à cause d'un cauchemar car celui-ci commencera quand je serai réveillé, mais secouer par quelqu'un. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux et vois le visage de Jaicke, sobre, en face de moi.

« SaaaaaaLLLLL**UTTTTT** !»

Je sursaute et réveille en même temps Nina.

« Oh ne vous déranger pas, je vais vous laisser continuer à jouer, sachez juste qu'on part dans vingt minute. »

Il sortir de la chambre, sourire aux lèvres et ferme la porte.

Nina s'étira, et me demande si j'ai refait un cauchemar, je lui réponds que non, que j'ai très bien dormir grâce à elle.

« Arrête tes bêtise, bon on doit se lever avant que l'idiot continue à dire des connerie a son frère. »

Je la regarde se lever, et elle va passer par la salle de bain, sans doute pour se préparer en se coiffant et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je vais la regarde partir, étonné par son franc parler. Plus je la regarde, plus je doute du fait que ce soit une princesse.

Je vais me lever et je vais aller rejoindre les jumeaux qui sont dans la cuisine. Et là c'est le choc de la journée. La table est remplie de nourriture, je vais demander quand ils sont revenue, et apprend qu'ils ont mis trente minute à préparer tout ça.

Je m'installe a table et Jack va me donner un rouleau, je le prends étonné.

« C'est celui de Réal, tu t'entends bien avec lui. Mudrā chien, cheval, chèvre, singe, rat. »

Je compris que c'était ceux de l'invocation, je les fais en même temps qu'il me dit pour les mémorise. Je les répète sous œil, et vois que c'est bon. J'ouvre le contrat, prend le couteau que jaicke viens de laver et me fait une petit ouverture au doigt, je signe mon nom en ayant un petit sourire.

Jack pris le rouleau et compris pourquoi j'avais ce sourire. Jaicke curieux regarda aussi, Nina arriva aussi à ce moment et regarda, ayant reconnu un rouleau Kuchiyose animal et sourie aussi.

« _Sonnyus Sonnyn_ »

C'est pour moi une joie immense d'avoir enfin un nom, même si je vais devoir l'utiliser que dans les rouleaux de Kuchiyose, pour le moment. Nous allons manger tranquillement en nous réveillant en plein forme.

Dans qu'elle minute, je réaliserais le rêve de ma vie, je partirais de ce village, et je m'en vais en réaliser un autre, retrouver Nii-san.

« Alors vous comptez aller à Kushina? »

C'est Jaicke qui a parler, Nina répond pour moi, elle leur dit qu'avec ses papiers elle va pouvoir avoir un logement et une nouvelle identité. Elle se tourna vers moi, mais je préférai demande autre chose concernant cette histoire, je ne veux pas avoir l'annonce que Nii-san à quitter le village.

« Vous compter vous y rendre aussi ? »  
« Il vaut mieux que non, je tiens encore à ma tête personnellement. »

Cette annonce a fait grimace Nina, mais Jaicke continua.

« Une fois que tu seras là-bas recherche une personne appelée Kira. Je pense qu'elle sera heureux de te revoir, surtout maintenant. »

Nina et moi les regardons étonner, revoir signifie qu'on s'est déjà vu. Je demande qui est cette Kira, mais tous ce que j'ai appris c'est que je la reconnaîtrai et qu'elle m'expliquera tous, j'appris aussi que les jumeaux vont m'accompagner durant la nuit et nous apprendre à nous démerde jusqu'à Kushina.

Le petit déjeune pris, la discussion finie. Nous prenons nos affaires et nous partons, dehors sur le palier, Jack ferma la porte et en scella les entrer.

Jaicke me dis que je devrais aller voir si personne n'est entré chez moi, qu'on ne sait jamais, ils m'attendront à l'entrer. J'y vais comme forcer.

Après vingt minute, où j'ai revu ma maison, le fait que personne n'est entré en mon absence et où j'ai repensé à ce que cette maison m'a apporté, un toit, une famille, un instinct de survie, un entraînement rigoureux et des mystère que je sais ne seront jamais percée. J'ai rejoint les jumeaux et Nina à l'entrer. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ma maison, jamais personne ne rentrera dedans car elle appartient a Nii-san et que peut de personne se doute que j'y habitais.

Je leur fais signe que c'est bon, je suis assez stresser, les jumeaux passe la porte, il n'y a pas de garde à cette heure et en plus avec la disparition de Balieur et le fait qu'il est pris Nina pour l'emmener vers Silone qui se trouve a plus de trois jour d'ici le village n'a pas de raison de paniquer.

Et le vase vous me direz, il s'avère que jack a remplacé le vase par un faux, ils mettront du temps à comprendre que le vrai est avec nous.

Les jumeaux sont de l'autre côté, je fais un pas en direction de la sortie et fus pris qu'une irrésistible envie de me retourné.

Je succombe à l'envie et me retourne, j'ai vécu les pires choses dans ce village, et si j'en avais le pouvoir je le détruirais sans hésité, seulement je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'y laisser quelque chose d'inachevé.

Puis je compris ce que c'était.

« Les jumeaux, je sais qu'il faut partir mais je peux avoir cinq minute de plus. »

Ils se retournent, Nina est assez étonner.

« Fait vite, si dans 20 minute t'est pas là, on part sans toi. »

Je courus le plus possible, laissant Nina avec les jumeaux. Je coure le plus vite possible passant par les toits quand cela devenais nécessaires.

J'arrive enfin à destination, et frappa a la porte. J'attendu un peu, j'avais frappé trois fois et assez fort.

La personne ouvris la porte, armée d'un couteau au cas où.

« Sonnyus?!… »  
« Je vous avais dit que je reviendrai vous voire. »

Je me précipitai dans ses bras et le serra le plus possible, il avait lâché son couteau.

« Je te remercie. Même si c'est parce que tu rendais service à Nii-san, parce que c'était pour lui, je vous en remercie. Même si tu me détestiez je te remercie, car tu m'as donné la chance d'avoir une vraie vie. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je me suis reculer et je le regardais.

« Merci passeur, tu as été pour moi comme un tuteur, un grand tuteur ! »

Il y a un silence, puis après quelque seconde.

« Aller dégage. »

Je relevé la tête.

« Tu es sourd ? Tu as une nouvel vie qui t'attend maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais apprendre ton existent par le vol. Alors dégage et tache de ne pas tous foutre en l'air comme tu le fais habituellement.»

Je souris, durant toutes ses années où il me traitait comme un chien. C'est la seule fois où je vois qu'il se cache derrière un masque. Il me dit adieux à sa manière.

Je voulus partir mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas finis. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Dis-lui que je lui pardonne et la remercie pour l'illusion qui m'a aidée à tenir début dans mes moment difficile.»

Il me regarde et secoue la tête en me fessant un signe de me barrer. Je pars en courant, je ne peux retenir mes larmes, ces larme de joie pour tous ces moment passer, même si c'est pour le travail, je sais maintenant qu'il y avait autre chose que de la haine.

Je rejoins les jumeaux et traversa la porte sans problème, je leur dis qu'on peut parti maintenant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Passeur :_

#_Il est venu me voir, il est venu me déranger alors que je dormais. Qu'elle petit enfoiré._#

J'ai fermé ma porte, je l'ai regardé partir en courant et j'ai fermé ma porte.

Et maintenant je suis assis contre celle-ci, les mains sur mon visage, trente ans et un petit morveux arrive a m'arraché une larme depuis la mort de ma femme, il y a maintenant huit ans.

C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai commencé à recruter des gamins pour le vol, car je les considérais comme mes propres enfants. Mais quand ils durent partir, pas un seul enfant n'a fait ça.

#_Ce petit con me fait chouiner. Quel enfoiré de première, qu'elle... gamin… merveilleux._#

J'ai été pour toi un tuteur, ce sont tes propres mots. Alors sache que pour moi tu es l'enfant à qui je promets un avenir loin d'être rose, mais je sais aussi grandiose, quand j'ai su qui tu étais quand Madara nous a présenter, j'ai tout de suite dis non.

C'est grâce a Madara que tu as bossé pour moi, mais avec tes propre effort que tu es entré dans mon cœur. Je t'avais déjà vu dans la rue, à regarder les autres personne te crache à la figure, et toi tu restas là à pleurer.

Sur le papier tu étais l'enfant parfait collant parfaitement au profile recherché, mais pourtant pas une seul fois, je ne vais envisage que tu peux entrer dans mon service.

Je le regrette aujourd'hui, je le regrette tellement. Maintenant tu as décidé de les ignorer et te battre pour toi

Sonnyus à partir de maintenant tu vas vivre des choses très dur, mais je sais que tu feras face et que tu seras prouvé ta valeur. J'en ai fait les frais et je dois dire que je me lasserais encore avoir.

Courage Sonnyus, je sais que tu réussiras.

« Papa qu'est qui t'arrive ? »

Je relève la tête regardant ma fille adoptive que tu m'as donnée, moi aussi je te remercie pour ces quatre ans que tu m'as donné.

« Papa qu'est que tu as ? »

Je me relève et avance vers elle.

« Ce n'est rien Camis. »

Je la contournai et alla en direction de ma chambre, Camis me demanda qui c'était à la porte, et pourquoi je pleurais.

« C'était Sonnyus, il est venue pour me dire qu'il partait et il est venue me remercie d'avoir été pour lui comme un tuteur, et il a aussi dit qu'il te pardonnais et te remerciait pour « l'illusion» que tu lui a donné.»

Je partis dans ma chambre pour me r'allonger dans mon lit, Camis ne m'a jamais vue pleurer et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. J'ai appris par elle que tu avais une nouvelle protéger. Fait attention à ne pas t'occuper plus des jeunes filles en détresse que de ta propre santé.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov Camis :_

Alors te voilà partie et tu vas enfin vivre cette aventure dont tu as toujours rêvé, loin de ce village, loin de moi, mais plus loin dans les ténèbres. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre.

J'étais complètement désespérer, le passeur m'avait recueillie et soigner, mais je refusai de sortir de ma chambre et tu es arrivé, tu as frappé à ma porte et le passeur m'a dit ton nom, Sonnyus.

Un enfant de mon âge, qui semblait tellement gentil, souriant. J'ai tout de suite vue que tu étais différent des autres.

Sonnyus le garçon souriant qui sauvent ceux dans le besoin, l'ange du village, voilà pour moi qui tu étais.

Mais en vérité tu es le garçon qui sourit pour cacher ses sentiments, qui ne sauve personne qui n'a pas d'importance pour lui, tu es l'enfant qui s'est transformé en démon volontairement.

Je ne pouvais vivre avec ce Sonnyus, tu me dis que je t'ai fait croire à une illusion. Mais la vérité c'est que c'est toi qui t'es bercer dans cette illusion que tu as créé pour moi, espérant que je deviens comme toi mais tu as raté. Je suis devenu autre chose, je suis devenue cet ange dont tu t'es fait passée en ma présence.

Je partis dans ma chambre, et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas si un jour je te reverrais, je ne l'espère pas car tu auras encore changé et tu amèneras avec toi plus de fléaux. Je sais que grâce à toi, j'ai non seulement remonter la pente et affronter le fait que je me sois fait violer, que tu m'as fait comprendre que j'avais une famille, mais cela tu l'as fait pour espérer avoir mon âme.

Tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir ce que j'ai, une famille, une stabilité. Il y a plus d'un an, quand on abordait ses sujets, tu avais un sourire, comme si ta situation actuelle ne t'était qu'aucune importance, tu n'avais pas de famille mais tu t'en fichais. Mais depuis un an, tu as complétement changé, tu as arrêté ton "illusions".

Qu'est qui t'est arrivé? Tu en a eu marre de t'amuser à me cacher ton vrai visage? Je n'étais plus intéressante? Tu m'as dit que c'est car tu t'es imposer un truc qui fais qu'on éprouve plus de sentiment, que c'est la raison.

Tu cherchais des excuses pour ton erreur et tu as tenté de me reprendre mon âme mais tu as compris que tu avais échouée alors tu as décidé de me révéler que tu avais trouvés une nouvelle victime du nom de Nina. Tu as prévu que tu ne pourrais pas avoir mon âme alors tu tentes avec la sienne. Tu peux utiliser des pouvoirs de... «Ninjas» comme tu dis... Mais en fait c'est des pouvoirs de monstre, de démon.

Tu m'as fait comprendre que la famille ne se choisie pas, elle n'est pas une affaire de qui t'a mis au monde ou pas. C'est une affaire de personne qui te comprenne, une famille est celle qui fera n'importe quoi pour te protéger, toi tu ne feras jamais partie de ma famille.

Tu m'as fait comprendre que sans famille, on finit par sombré dans l'obscurité. Pour ça, je suis content d'avoir mon père qui aide des enfants. Il t'a aidé et pourtant tu n'as pas compris la leçon.

Maintenant que j'y pense, tu m'as avoué avoir utilisée tes pouvoirs sur toi mais les as-tu d'abord tester sur moi? Ai-je déjà subie tes pouvoirs? Et si oui, es-je été la seule ou tu l'as aussi fait sur mon père?

Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu es devenue «le meilleur élément», selon ses termes, dans le travail qui te donnait. Et pourquoi je te voyais comme un être à part, j'avais réussie à percer ton illusion.

Je plains cette Nina, tu dis qu'elle et toi aller au même endroit. Mais la vérité c'est que tu l'as forcée, par tes pouvoirs sans doute, à te suivre. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Sonnyus, je j'arrêterai car je suis la seule capable de le faire.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov gouverneur_

Quel idiot j'ai été, comme j'ai pu lui faire confiance, cette enfoiré de Balieur m'a créé que des problèmes. Et en plus maintenant que Nina est partir, je n'ai pas plus de pouvoir d'avant, je suis obligé d'attendre qu'il me recontacte.

Cela va faire quatre ans, j'ai tous préparé, mais pourquoi on m'a envoyé ce connard, ce fils de pute.

« Alors voilà ce que tu fais ? »

Je me retourne vers la promenant de la voix et le vois, cet homme, celui qui m'avait promis de faire revenir Élisabeth si je fessais ce qu'il voulait.

Il est apparu, il y a quatre ans, juste quelque jour après la mort d'Elizabeth. Il est de noir et porte un masque, je n'ai jamais vu son visage et sa voix est assez grave. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire revenir Elizabeth et que je pourrais vivre avec elle pour toujours. Mais que pour ça je devais faire ce qu'il me disait soit abandonner Nina. Je n'ai pas hésité. Il voulait que je prenne le contrôle d'une plaine, que j'y règne et y fasse ce qu'il veut. Pour Nina, je devais m'unir avec elle pour avoir le pouvoir de prendre la plaine.

« Tu as l'air d'être assez énerver. »

Je lui hurle presque dessus.

« **Évidement que je suis énerver! Cette enfoiré de Balieur a tous fait rater! C'est quoi cette histoire avec les Cliane?! Tu changes tous au dernier moment !? **»  
« Disons juste que les Cliane n'ont pas su rester à leur place, et tu peux me crois cette histoire est régler. Maintenant continuons la nôtre… »

Je me frustre tous de suite.

« Oui! tu m'as dit que tu ramènerais Elizabeth alors j'attends!»  
« Rectifications, j'ai dit que je la ramènerais à condition que tu possèdes la plaine, et pour posséder la plaine tu dois être liés à ta fille, Nina, et pour être lies à ta fille,Nina, il faut qu'elle soit encore en ta possession. »  
« Qu'est que tu racontes ? C'est Balieur qui me l'as pris et l'a amené a Sillonna… »

Je me fais interrompre.

« Balieur a été attaqué et vaincu, Nina est avec eux, donc plus en t'a possession. »

Je n'en revenais pas.

#_Balieur aurait été vaincu, mais c'est impossible, j'ai lu son dossier, il était qu'une grand puissance, quoi qu'il en soit._#

« Désolé, mais je te signale que moi j'ai fait ma part du marché, tu voulais Nina, je te l'ai donné, maintenant ça ne me concerne plus. »  
« C'est là que tu as tout faux... »

Il a disparue et est arrivé derrière moi, installé à une chaise.

« Tu as raison, normalement ce n'est pas de ta faute, techniquement on dirait que ce serai celle de Balieur… »

Je me sens mal, il me regarde dans les yeux, j'en eux des frisonne.

« Seulement, la personne qui l'a pris n'est d'autre que Sonnyus. Et si tu te souviens bien, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait le surveiller, je vous ais prévenu Balieur et toi. Sonnyus à kidnapper Nina, et maintenant par sa faute tu ne reverras plus Elizabeth. »

#_Sonnyus, ce …gamin. Celui que Elisabeth..._#

Il tape du poing sur la table, il voulait que je le regarde.

« Sonnyus était sur la responsabilité du dirigent, soit toi. Donc en résume, le garçon haïs du village et le plus surveiller du monde, du moins normalement, a réussie à kidnapper la fille la plus surveillé du monde, et tout ça en tuant des gardes, et en battant Balieur. Maintenant tu me dire que c'est pas de ta faute… »

Il baisse la tête en expirant, et la relève en disparaissant et réapparaissant devant moi, me prenant pas le col et me soulevant du sol.

« **C'EST COMPLÉTEMENT TA FAUTE, TA FILLE, TON FUGITIF, TES GARDES, MAINTENANT TU TE DÉMERDE COMME TU VEUX MAIS TU ME LES RETROUVE !** »

Je tombe à terre, je regarde partout et ne le vois plus, je vais faire appel à des garde et des conseiller. Agence de presse, tous ce qui a un rapport avec la communication. Peut m'importait qui je réveillais, je voulais tout le monde au pas de course.

Je leur dis que je veux les voire dans la salle de conférences, j'en profite aussi, je demande les responsable de mes relation entre les villages.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration, et raconte la chose comme elle est.

« Nina, ma fille de neuf ans a été kidnapper par Sonnyus, je veux que tout le monde soit au pas de course pour la retrouver, prévenez télé, radio, tous ce qui peut permettre de faire mon annonce, noter… »

Elle prit un stylo et écrie.

« Moi, Metsu Seï, gouverneur du village de Hashirama, suis prêt à donner une prime de 10.000 yen à quiconque me ramener Sonnyus mort, et promet 5.000 de plus s'il est vivant. Je promets aussi 50.000 yen pour toutes personnes me ramenant Nina vivant au village deHashirama. Je donne aussi 1000 yen pour toutes informations, si celle-ci sont fondés. »

Une fois ceci dit, je leur demande de sortir et de répandre ma parole. Je vis les responsables des villages ninja, et des mercenaires.

« Le message est claire, seulement je vais vous dire les choses autrement, vous avez la permission de ramener Nina de force, mais je la veux vivante. La prime est identique et je suis prêt à payer les suppléments si besoin, mais je veux que Sonnyus soit mort et que Nina soit amener le plus tôt possible. »

Il secoue la tête et partent à leur tours.

#_Sonnyus, tu es mort, plus personne ne vas te protéger._#

_À suivre_


	19. S2: le voyage jusqu'a kushina

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ :_ Ça y est, il se barre de son village ! C'est pas trop tôt n'est pas ? Mais cela est juste le début de sa vraie aventure avec ce fameux Dōjutsu

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chap. **_**XIX: **__Le voyage jusqu'à Kushina_

Voilà maintenant des heures que je marche avec un sac sur le dos, celui de Nina, ou plutôt l'un de ceux de Nina, elle porte l'autre, j'espère juste qu'elle ne porte pas le plus lourd.

Les jumeaux nous font cours sur le chemin expliquant comment on va devoir vivre, répondant à tous nos questions. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, personne ne peut être préparé à vivre comme ils veulent qu'on vive, il faut le vivre et en faire son expérience.

Des heures passent, les jumeaux s'arrête et se retourne.

« Bien, on vas vous laisser là. Nous on continue dans cette direction, le village de Kushina se trouve de ce côté. »

Jack tend sa main dans une direction, il fait nuit mais on arrive a voir grâce au peu de lumière que nous procure la lune.

Jaicke sortir quelque chose de son sac, c'est un rouleau qui servait de carte du monde. Elle nous permettra de trouver le village de Kushina d'après lui.

« Dernier conseil, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes plus du village de Hashirama, vous m'avez plus de passée, et votre avenir c'est vous qui devez-vous l'écrire seul. Alors ne baisser pas votre garde.»

Jaicke fis une petit grimasse, il semblait d'accord avec son frère.

« Bien, c'est à mon tours alors comme mon frère à tous dis, je vais vous donner un conseil rapide personnalisé. »

Il s'approcha de Nina et lui parla dans son oreille.

« …promis ? »

Elle secoua la tête et lui promis, en hésitant légèrement. Ce fus mon tours, il se penche à mon oreille et me dis.

« Protéger Nina ne dois pas être ta seul préoccupation, pense aussi à t'occuper de toi. Réfléchis bien à la personne à qui tu révèles ton secret, car l'ami d'aujourd'hui est l'ennemi de demain. Et utilise ton pouvoir sagement, certain personne n'apprécions pas que tu l'utilise, alors fait le si tu le pense justifier, ne soit jamais obliger. »

Il s'éloigne.

« Promis ?»

Je regardais Nina du coin de l'œil et lui dis promis.

Je serre la main des jumeaux, Nina leur fis la bise et on les remercie pour leur conseil.

On se sépare et pendant un sacré moment je vais me souvenir du mois passer avec eux, tous comme je l'avais fait avec chaque personne que j'ai quitté le passeur, Camie, Nii-san Nina l'avait bien compris et elle ne dit rien, elle tenue la carte et nous dirigea, voyant que je n'étais pas en état.

Le soleil va se levé, j'ai avec moi le rouleau où jack a enfermé Balieur, Nina n'a pas dit un mot, mais je sais ce que je vais faire. Je le jette au sol en l'ouvrant, invoquant la prison contenant Balieur.

Un nuage de fumé apparaît et Balieur se trouve devant nous, il nous regarda et eus un sourire.

« Ça y est vous aller en finir ? »

Je lui répond d'une voix dure que « oui, c'est fini», il eut un sourire et regarda Nina. Elle lui lance un regard noir, il me regarde et me dis qu'il savait que cette instant allait arrivé, on va se regarde pendant un instant, puis je vais me retourner et partir.

Balieur et Nina me regardent étonner, je me retourne et dis a Nina qu'il faut y aller, mais elle me hurla dessus pour savoir ce que je fais, qu'il faut le tuer. Je savais que ça ne passerais pas tous seul, je regarde Nina et lui parle d'un ton déterminer.

« Je ne le tuerais pas. »

Elle s'énerve encore plus.

« ET POURQUOI !? »

Toujours aussi calme, je vais lui tendre un kunai.

« C'est simple, j'ai décidé de le laisser là, si tu le veux mort, prend ce kunai et tue-le, il est attaché et ne peut utiliser son pouvoir. »

Jack à semble-t-il poser un sceau sur Balieur, bloquant son chakra et donc ses capacités télékinésiste.

Elle me prit mon kunai et me dis qu'elle va alors le faire, je lui dis que ça ne servira à rien et qu'elle va y perdre son innocence, mais elle se retour et me hurle de tous ses tripes.

« **JE L'AI PERDU DEPUIS PLUS DE QUATRE ANS. À CAUSE DE LUI ET DE MON PÈRE JE NE L'EST PLUS ! **»

Elle se retourne vers Balieur qui est surpris, je discerne une sorte de peur, il a bien compris, comme moi, qu'il va mourir mais pas comme il l'aurait crue. Du sang gicla, le kunai en était imprégner. Ma main est en sang, mon kunai la traverse. Balieur a mon sang sur lui, Nina surpris me demande pourquoi, Balieur répond.

« **HAHAHA ! **Il n'est incapable de tuer s'il n'a pas ses yeux, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une lopette. »

Je ne relevai pas ce que dis, regardant Nina.

« Nina, tu te trompes sur un point. Tu n'as pas perdu ton innocent, on t'avait prive de liberté mais tu as toujours su garder ton innocence. Moi je l'ai perdu à mes cinq ans quand j'ai décidé de regarder et de décidé du sort de ses brutes qui m'ont tabassé… »

Nina m'écouta. Balieur ne compris pas, mais il sentait finalement que quelque chose va lui arrive.

« J'ai perdu mon innocent et je peux te dire que toi tu l'as toujours, je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais si tu tues Balieur, tu l'auras perdu par sa faute. Et j'ai appris récemment que cela t'entraîne dans un cercle vicieux qu'il est quasi impossible de quittée. »

Elle lâche mon kunai, je le retire de ma main et me tourne vers Balieur.

« Tu me traite de lopette ? Alors sache mon chère Balieur que toi tu es fini, je ne te laisse pas vivant par bonté, je te laisse en vie car la mort serai trop belle pour toi. »

Il me fit une grimace, Nina me regardais étonner, je continue sur ma lancer.

« Je vais te laisser ici à tes démons, que tu te rends bien compte et que tu commences à prier qu'on ne te retrouve pas. Car si on te retrouve, le monde sera que toi, Balieur « kirã shizoku», grand ninja Nukenin, a été vaincu par un enfant de neuf ans, peu importe qu'il soit Sonnyn ou autre chose, tu t'es fait battre par un enfant de neuf, et l'histoire ne retiendra que ça « _Balieur, ninja __télékinésie a été battu par un enfant de neuf ans, alors qu'il ne fessait que déplacé un otage._ »

Je me retourne et Nina me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis elle dirige son regard vers Balieur, moi j'ai continué mon chemin vite suivit par Nina. Balieur ne dis rien. Après quelque minute, où Nina me fessait la grimace et me boudais, on entendit un hurlement.

Un hurlement que j'avais poussé il y a bien longtemps, mais maintenant c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le lançais, Nina le reconnu aussi, s'arrêta et se retourna vers sa provenance. Je m'arrête et dis à Nina qu'on a encore du chemin à faire.

Nous arrivons à notre premier village, estomaquer, qui vie des ressource qu'il extrait, le village de Kushina se trouve à plus d'une journée de marche.

On passa par ce petit village, histoire de voir à quoi il ressemble, on se présente comme des voyageurs. Des voyageur armer, mais ne possédant pas de bandeaux donc dans des cas comme ça; Soit on est pris pour des voyageur, soit pour des bandits, soit pour des Nukenin. Donc on évite d'attirer l'attention.

On entra par la porte, nous avons décidé de le traverser. Je regardais autour de moi, Nina avait caché la carte et ses armes, les kunais que je lui avais donnés, et m'imite.

Le soleil à peine lever fait apparaître une couleur oranger sur les bâtiments ce qui, je dois le dire, les rends encore plus beaux.

Le village s'éveille à peine, les magasins s'ouvre tout juste, les habitent sort à de leur maison et vont dans les champs et les mines.

#_C'est donc ça un Mura no risōsu._#

Un _Mura no risōsu_ est un village vivant exclusivement de marchandise et de ce qu'il produit, à la base un _Mura no risōsu_ peut se survenir à ses propre besoin. Ainsi je me demandais pourquoi les villages comme ceux-ci ont-il besoin de l'aide d'autre village, dans son cas d'Hashirama.

Je me posais la question à voix basse et c'est Nina qu'il m'expliqua.

« Les _Mura no risōsu_ peuvent en effet vivre de leur propre ressource, mais ils n'ont pas d'armée, ou du moins la plupart, donc les bandits ne sont pas rare à venir les piliers. Ainsi diffèrent village règle le problème sur trois grandes basse… »

Un garde nous interrompe et nous demande ce que nous fessons là. On lui répondis que nous ne sommes que des voyageurs en quête de nouvelle découvert et que leur village nous a attiré.

Le garde demande alors nos papiers de voyage, Nina lui donna ceux que son oncle lui a donnés. Moi je me présente comme un voyageur n'ayant pas d'attache. Cela étonna le garde, un enfant de neuf sans attache.

Nina me rattrapa le coup en disant que mes parents sont morts et que maintenant je vis au gré du vent.

Le garde demanda où j'ai eus mon katana, je répondis par moi-même.

« C'est un héritage dans ma famille, mes ancêtres étaient de valeureux combattant. Cette arme fut donnée à ma famille pour leurs bravoure, étant orphelins, elle est devenue ma propriété. »

Le garde crue à notre histoire et demande à ce que nous ne fassions pas de bêtise, nous lui faisons signe que c'est d'accord. Je me retourne et demande à Nina de continuer.

« Oui donc, la première basse c'est qu'ils acceptent une alliance, ou « protection », d'un village, ainsi le village les protège des bandits en échange de ressource, seulement la plus part des protecteur prennent une sacrée taxe et empêche ainsi que le village de se développé par lui-même, donc il sera obligé de demander l'aide du village protecteur qui lui donnera les outil plus utile, et tout autre technologie. N'étant qu'un prêt, le village doit payer un dû, ainsi le village lui donne encore une partir de ses ressource et deviens dépendant du village protecteur et quand il n'est plus utile il est abandonné. »

J'imagine bien la situation.

« Deuxième hypothèse : Le village se développe lui-même et affronte les bandits seule, mais pour ça il faut qu'ils soient prêt à risquer leurs vie. Et que leur armer puissent résister au attaque des bandits mais aussi des villages autour qui aurait reçue un refus quand il leurs a demandé de le rejoindre et qui ne l'ont pas accepter, c'est ce que le gouverneur de Hashirama fessait. »

À ce moment je voyais les puissants villages faire ça, Nina le remarque et me dis qu'ils ne le font pas tous.

« Troisième hypothèse le village accepte de se faire pilier et ne fait rien, les bandits installe leur base et y vive sur les ressource du village, comme des parasite, imposant leur lois. »

Je comprends que gérer un Mura no risōsu est assez dur.

« La plupart hésite entre la première et la troisième, car les parasite prendre moins de ressource que les protecteur, mais ne les aide en rien. Alors que les protecteur leur donne leur soutient et les aide mais en prenant plus de ressource… »

Je l'interrompe.

« Oui, mais tu as dit qu'ils seront abandonné s'ils ne proposent plus rien. »  
« C'est assez courant, car les protecteur ne veulent que le bon côté de la protection, parfois certain village n'envoie aucun troupe en aide, car ils ne veulent pas perdre leur temps. »

C'est assez triste je trouve.

« Maintenant il faut bien réfléchis quand on est dans cette situation et prendre ce que on pense être la bonne solution. Sachant qu'aucune solution n'est parfaite et qu'il faut payer un prix. »

C'est sûrement vrai, mais personnellement, je préférais me battre et mourir pour ma liberté, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai été «Emprisonné » et que je ne goût à la «Liberté» que maintenant.

Je demandai ce qu'elle choisirait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que nous somme interrompu par un autre garde.

« Excusez-moi, puis-je voire voir votre katana ? »

Je fus assez surpris par sa demande, mais ça a vite été remplacé par de l'appréhension. Si jamais ils voient le symbole des sonnyn, il comprendra que j'en suis un, vue que j'ai dis qu'il appartenait à mon ancêtre.

Nina demande la raison pour laquelle je devais montrer mon katana, moi je regardai autour de nous, et interrompu Nina en décrochant mon katana et en le montrant, cachant le symbole derrière ma main tenant le manche.

Il le regarda, et me tendu la main pour que je lui passe, mais je lui fais comprends que je ne le ferais pas en le resserrant contre moi.

Il l'a bien compris et demanda à voir la lame, les hommes autour de nous se rapprocha, Nina les remarqua enfin car elle se tenait prêt à sortir ses armes.

Je sortis ma lame, appuyant sur le manche pour caser la lame distraitement. Finalement j'ai trouvé une utiliser a ce lame aussi dangereux qu'un cure-dents.

Ma lame cassé, il n'y a plus que le manche et un petit bout de lame. Je leur rappelai que ce n'est qu'une antiquité, et que je ne la possède que par héritage familial, jouant les innocents. Je rengaine mon sabre et me retourne, Nina suivi derrière moi.

« C'était juste. »

Je lui rétorque.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, maintenant soit il nous laisse en paix soit… »

Je la pousse légèrement ayant sentis une présence. Je replie vite mon bras et me retourne en invoquant mes kunais. Je vis un garde avec son épée écraser à terre tentant un autre coup. Je bloque avec ma gauche, saute et lui plante mon kunai dans sa gorge.

« …soit ils nous attaquent par derrière. »

Dis-je pour terminer ma phrase. Je me rapprochai de Nina et l'aide à se relevé.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle prend ma main rapidement et me dis que oui et elle s'excuse d'avoir « baisser sa garde ». J'eus un petit sourire, car Jack avait dit qu'il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde, mais il ne parlait pas du fait d'être en combat.

Il lui donne mes kunai en main et lui dis d'être prudent. Elle les prit rapidement, malgré un petit sursaut surpris par mon action.

Je regardais autour de nous, et remarque que les hommes de tout à l'heure ont appelé des renforts.

Je sortis mon katana, qui bizarrement avait été réparé.

« Nina, il faut sortir d'ici et vite, j'ouvre la voie, toi tu suis et tu la ferme. »

Elle me hurla dessus.

« Pourquoi t'es si grossier ?! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter ! »

Je la regarde étonné, alors que je venais de tué un homme assez proche.

« Nina… Quand je dis «tu la ferme»…Je parlais de la voie. Tu me suis et tu t'assure que personne ne nous attaque par derrière. »

Je contre deux autres hommes alors qu'il profita que je parle pour m'attaquer. Je me retourne et vois la sortir du village, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur la raison de cette attaque donc je me diriger vers celle-ci. Nina me suit, nous passons non sans mal, je dois dire que leurs nombres était un vrai problème, mais j'ai réussie à m'en sortir en n'utilisant que le Taijutsu et _Kénoiausa. _Je regarde aussi en arrière, voyant si les poursuivant sont nombreux, mais Nina et moi courons assez vite, sans compte qu'elle me prévient rapidement s'ils sont trop proche. Ainsi je me retourne et tue l'adversaire sans que Nina n'est à le faire, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait du sang sur les mains. Nous allons sortir rapidement du village et partir sans demande notre reste, fuyant le plus vite possible.

« Mais qu'est qu'il leur a pris ? »

Je réponds comme pour me persuader moi aussi.

« Il devait vouloir nous voler. »

Ce qui est con, c'est qu'ils ont subi une belle défait, il y a eus plus de vingt morts. Je me suis assuré que Nina n'est pas de sang sur les mains, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Je vais repenser à la raison qui avait de nous attaquer.

#_Il a demandé à voir mon sabre et après il m'a attaqué, j'espère que je me trompe en pensant que c'est de ma faute._#

Selon la carte, on a encore deux villages à traverser. Heureusement plus de _Mura no risōsu_, même si je sais que ce n'est pas la raison de l'attaque.

Le premier village est un petit village ordinaire, mais nous décidons de nous y arrêté pour y déjeuner, la journée est bien amorcé. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais mon ventre cri famine.

En entrant dans le village, les garde nous on demande la raison de notre présence. Nous leur disons que nous ne sommes que des voyageurs qui veulent visitent le village et nous nourrir.

Il accepte sans rien nous demande de plus comme avec l'autre village, cela a éveillé ma curiosité mais je ne vais pas chercher bien loin.

#_Finalement, il voulait vraiment nous voler._#

On s'arrêta à un petit restaurant. J'ai commandé un _Yakisoba_, ayant décidé d'essayer et je dois dire que je trouve à assez bon. Nina un _Tempura_.

Durant le repas, on ne va pas parler de la premier ville qu'on a traversé, ni même des différences rencontrer entre eux deux.

Je vais plus tourner la conversation sur le chemin qu'on a à traversés.

« On s'arrête au prochain village ou on continue ? »

Nina hésite un peu puis répond, mais pas à ma question.

« Sonnyus, je voudrais que tu m'apprends vraiment à me battre, je ne t'ai pas été utile il y a quelque heures. »

Je soupire.

« Nina, tu te rend compte que tu devras tuer ? Non ça ne sert à rien on va arriver au village de Kushina demain et là tu… »

On fut interrompu par un homme hurlant que le gouverneur de Hashirama va annoncer quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas le gouverneur était aussi important en dehors du village. On se tourne vers la télé, et écoutons ce qui je sens être une mauvais nouvelle.

« Moi gouverneur du village de Hashirama, suis prêt à donner une prime de 10.000 yen à quiconque me ramener Sonnyus mort, et promet 5.000 de plus s'il est vivant. Je promets aussi 50.000 yen pour toutes personnes me ramenant Nina vivante au village deHashirama. Je donne aussi 1000 yen pour toutes informations, si ceux-ci sont fondés. »

Je vois Nina complètement affoler, je lui prends la main et la force à me regarder, on va finir de manger et payer l'addiction. Elle a voulu partir loin du village. Courant presque, je la rattrape en lui prenant la main, je lui dis de se calmer. Que personne ne lui fera de mal puisque elle à changer de physique et que personne ne la connais de toute manière.

Elle va rester silencieux et demande à ce qu'on parte, je vais la suivre et partir. Les gens parlaient autour de nous, sans s'en rendre compte, de nous.

« C'est dingue la princesse a été kidnapper… Ce Sonnyus serai aurais réussie tuer autant de garde... Il doit être très fort pour promettre une telle récompense. »

C'est vrai que techniquement parlent ma tête vaux 10.000 yen mort et 15.000 vif.

« Eh mais c'est lui !… »

Je me retourne en entendant quelqu'un hurler. Seulement il hurlait en me montrant du doigt, je ne compris pas. Je tourne ma tête et vois que tout le monde commencent à me regarder.

Puis mon regard s'arrête sur une télé que je vois dans un magasin, il y a ma photo à la télé, avec écrie dessus un nombre 15.000 vif, 10.000 mort; et une voix que je reconnu comme le gouverneur.

« …je répète cette enfant m'a voler ma fille, ma fille chérie, il s'appelle Sonnyus et je suis prêt à donner 10.000 yen… »

J'écarquillai les yeux, tout le monde me regardais, et ce n'est pas pour rien, je vois que des gens sorte de leur bâtiment. Je regardai derrière moi, la porte du village est bloquée par des tas de garde et d'habitant armés d'outils.

Aucune issue, aucune fuite n'est possible.

Le gouverneur parla une dernière fois à la télé, c'était du direct.

« …J'ai un message pour toi Sonnyus; Tu es fichue, tu n'auras aucun endroit où te cacher, personne ne te protègera de ma vengeance…TOUT EST FINIE ! »

Tout est fini. Les habitant se rapproche de nous, et il faut que je trouve une solution et vite. Je regarde Nina, et je trouve une solution.

« Désolé Nina. »

Elle ne comprit pas ce que je voulais dire, elle me demanda avec de la peur qu'est que je voulais dire.

Je sortis mon katana et le mis sous sa gorge.

« RECULER, SINON JE LUI TRANCHE LA TÊTE ET ADIEUX LES 50.000 YEN DE LA RÉCOMPENSE. »

_Kénoiausa_ se trouve sur la gorge de Nina, celle-ci ne bouge pas.

« Pose ton arme! Tu es coincé, fais pas le con et rend toi. »

Je regardais autour de nous, et ne vois pas de sortis. Je tente de gagner du temps.

« Prenez moi pour un idiot, au moment même où je pose mon arme, vous aller me tuer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai mourir alors qu'elle va vivre. Si vous bouger, je lui tranche la gorge!»

Je regarde Nina et avant un peu plus mon arme sur sa gorge. Mon regard montrant mes excuses, je redirige mon regard ailleurs autour de nous, puis je dû me rendre à l'évidence.

« Nina, tu me fait confiance ? »

Je lui parlais doucement, alors que les autre autour de nous attend de trouve un moyen de prendre Nina sans la blesser. Nina ne comprenais pas ce que je voulais faire, je continue comprenant que oui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Prépare-toi. »

Je regardais autour de nous.

« **SI VOUS NE RECULER PAS JE LA TUE ! JE COMPTE JUSQU'A TROIS !** »

Je vois les gens se demande si j'allais le faire.

« **3…** »

Les gens comprenne que oui, il commence à me dire de me calmé.

« **2…** »

Il hurlait plus fort, suppliant de trouver la voie de la raison, certain disent qu'ils se reculent.

« **1… **»

Il s'éloigne tous, mais je ne le vois pas, car j'ai fermé les yeux, entendant un « non fais pas ça » d'une ancienne princesse qui s'occupe trop de moi.

Je lève mon katana et ouvre mes yeux. Je cours prenant Nina, espérant qu'il soit activé et que je n'ai pas à attendre pour utiliser son pouvoir. Elle est dans mes bras le katana baisser. Je la porte et saute sur le mur le plus proche. Je cours et résaute pour atterri le toit. Les gens comprennent ce que je fais. Atterris, je pousse Nina pour avoir un champ de manipulation libre.

Un garde sur le toit nous fonce dessus, mais il n'a aucune chance, je bloque son coup, repousse son arme pour ensuite le frapper à son buste d'un coup d'épée, il tombe à terre en deux partis.

Sentant une présence, je saute tête et katana point en arrière et frappe le garde à la tête, une flèche me passe dessous et une autre au-dessus.

À terre, je regarde les archers et les flèche qu'il me tire dessus, je me protégeai avec mon katana.

Voyant Nina toujours derrière moi, je lui dis de fuir. Elle s'éloigne, mais pas assez vite, je lui hurle dessus.

« **VITE ! **»

Je vois des flèches arrive de tous les sens. Je les esquive grâce à la vitesse que m'offrent mes yeux.

Et tape dans les flèches avec _Kénoiausa_, me reculant, cherchant une fuite et vite. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux pour voir si Nina est partis. Je l'espère c'est tous. Puis une flèche arrive droit sur moi, je ne peux pas l'arrêté avec Kénoiausa et ne vois pas de moyen de l'esquive sans risquer ma vie. Mon chakra s'intensifie pour me permettre d'attraper la flèche avec ma main gauche et m'enfuit rapidement. Je ne sais à quoi est due cette intensification mais je compte bien en profiter.

Je suis heureuse de voir Nina partit. Elle courut dans une autre direction, je l'ai rejoint rapidement, courant le plus rapidement possible en zigzaguant pour éviter les pièges.

Je saute et arrive enfin à rattraper Nina. Plusieurs gardes la poursuivent. Je saute du toit pour passer à un autre, je rengaine mon katana en fessant ainsi, et continue en courant plus vite.

Je me dis en courant que je ne peux pas les blesser, à la différence du première village cela nous attaque parce qu'ils ont cru à un mensonge. Nina se fait poursuivre par les garde, mais c'est parce qu'il pense la sauver de moi.

Et puis soudain je vois une flèche qui a failli la toucher, je compris à ce moment, il ne l'a reconnaissais pas. Quand ils ont compris que je bluffais, ils l'ont alors considérer comme mon associer et donc que ce n'étais pas Nina.

J'accélère en comprenant ça, intensifiant mon chakra, je ne m'occupe plus des flèches autour de moi, ni même si c'est leur faute.

J'arrive à les rattraper, j'invoque des kunai et je les lance sur les archers, les blessant.

Les archers m'ont repérer et décide de s'occuper de moi, j'esquive les flèche et descend en courant sur un mur, lançant kunai sur kunai. Je me jette sur l'archer près de moi, il tire une flèche moi j'utilise la _lame blanche_ et lui transperce la gorge.

Je me relève, étant tombe sur lui, et cours en direction de Nina. Je tourne dans la rue, entendant des cris, et des hurlements, je décide de foncer.

Ces hurlements c'était ces gens qui voyaient les corps découper en plusieurs morceaux, ma frénésie est si intense que seul le fait de voir Nina m'a arrêté. Mais elle n'allait pas bien.

Je l'avais rejoint, m'occupant des garde voulant m'arrête, mais je n'avais pas vu qu'un garde se trouve proche de Nina. Quand je la vis, elle était à genou et le garde était mort devant elle.

Elle le fixait, ne me voyant pas. J'entends des pas venir vers nous. Je m'approche de Nina l'appelant. Je lui touche l'épaule, elle sursaute et se met en garde, étant près à me planter.

Je pris son poignet et lui dis que c'est moi, qu'il faut partir. Elle est couvert de sang, elle ne détache pas son regard de ce garde.

Je la prends par les épaules et la tire loin de celui-ci. Ce n'est que quand elle ne le vis plus qu'elle retrouve le moyen de marcher. On saute de toit en toit, et on travers le village sans que personne ne nous remarque.

On arriva vers la porte et je ne vis aucun moyen à part combattre les gardes poster devant. Mais Nina avait une autre idée. On s'avança vers les gardes et Nina pris la parole.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre, beaucoup trop de sang a coulé. »

Les garde ne semblais pas vouloir l'écouter, je me reprépares à sortir _Kénoiausa_.

« Arrêtez…Aller pleurer vos morts, ce combat ne vas servir à rien. »

Je m'avançais, la main sur le manche et dis a Nina que ça ne sert à rien, mais elle me regarde les larmes aux yeux.

« **SI ÇA SERT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE DES GENS MEURENT PAR MA FAUTE !JE SUIS LA PRINCESSE NINA ET PARCE QUE JE SUIS PARTIR DES GENS MEURT ! **»

Je me sentis complétement débile à cet instant.

#_« ...tu n'as fait que te laisser engloutir par les ténèbres pour devenir aveugle à la lumière de ce monde... cette haine fais que tu tues des gens comme tu respires » tu as raison Camis et c'est ça le plus énervant..._#

Je regardais les gardes, ils s'avançaient vers nous.

Je lâche le manche et m'avance vers eux, il était trois. Je cours vers eux, ils ont leurs armes de dégainer. Je fis des mudra S_uiton, Chīsana taki _(la petite chute d'eau)

L'eau les fit tomber légèrement sous l'impact du jet et du glissant de l'eau, nous en profitions pour partir. Je sortir _Kénoiausa_ et leur dis que le premier qu'il se levé se fait découper.

J'aurais pu les découper en fine lamelle, mais je ne les pas fait, tout ça parce qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle passa derrière les gardes et partis, je saute au-dessus eux et cours aussi, rengainant mon katana.

Plusieurs minute plus tard, on s'arrête car les garde ne nous poursuive plus, peut-être même qu'ils ne nous ont jamais suivit.

Je regarde Nina, je n'ose rien lui dire. On s'est assis à terre, en plein milieux d'une forêt. Et on attend que chacun commence à parler.

Je fais le premier pas.

« Nina, il faut que tu sache, je… »  
« Sonnyus, je ne veux pas en parler. On va au village de Kushina et là-bas mon oncle pourra nous protéger. »

Elle se lève, et commence à se remettre en route, me disant qu'on ne va pas s'arrêté au dernier village.

Je me lève et la rejoins, gardant pour moi ce que je voulais lui dire lui dire que j'étais désolé qu'elle ait dû tuer quelqu'un, lui dire que je ne recommencerais pas, lui dire que je l'amènerais au village de Kushina, lui dire que je suis désolé qu'elle soit en danger avec moi, car les gens ne la reconnais pas, lui dire que je la laisserais à Kushina et que je partirais avec Nii-san.

On va marcher pendant des heures, rien pas un mot, et finalement Nina vas parler, mais j'aurais préfère le silence.

« Sonnyus, tu vas faire quoi une fois à Kushina ? »

Je ne vais rien répondre, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne trouve pas le courage d'affronter son regard.

Elle va me regarde, mais je ne vais pas la voir, j'avançais la tête baissé. Puis on va retourner à un silence de mort.

La nuit va tomber, on n'a pas arrêté de marcher, d'un accord commun on va faire une petit pause, histoire de manger et de se repose une petit heure, puis on va continuer.

Je ne vais pas arrêter de me dire qu'il faut que je lui parle, mais quand je prends mon courage à deux main, mes mots ne sort pas.

L'heure va passer à une vitesse très lente. Je me dis qu'une fois que je serai à Kushina, Nina sera en sécurité, moi je serais avec Nii-san. Tout sera…parfait.

On continue de marcher, puis quelque chose va attirer mon attention.

# _Qu'est que Nina voulais dire quand elle me demandait qu'est que je ferai a Kushina? Elle sait déjà que je vais retrouver Nii-san._#

Je vais la regarde, et finalement je craque, je la prends par le poignet, l'arrêtant par la même occasion.

« Nina il faut que je te parle. »

Elle est étonnée.

« Son… »  
« Non attend s'il te plaît, il faut absolument que je te dis quelque chose… »

Je prendre une respiration.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai merdé complètement dans ce village. C'est de ma faute si tu as du sang sur les mains, je veux m'excuser du fond de mon cœur. Je peux te jurer que je ne voulais pas… »

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais je ne la laisse pas parler.

« Je sais que quoi que je disse tu ne voudras jamais me pardonner ce fait, je t'ai fait une promesse et je ne l'ai pas tenue seulement je m'excuse. »

Je lâche son poignet et continue notre chemin. Je voulais lui dire tellement d'autre chose mais j'ai fait un tri et je veux qu'elle sache que je m'excuse.

Des heures vont passer, on va emprunter des chemins peu fréquenté et quand on rencontre quelqu'un je fais en sort qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le matin est là, Nina et moi nous somme reposé sur une petit plaine. Elle me serre dans ses bras, puis on va être interrompu.

J'entends Nina crier, je me réveille tous de suite me régressant en l'appelant. Je me prends un coup de pied dans le visage et sens un poids sur mon corps, ainsi qu'un objet sur ma gorge.

Nina hurle de ne pas faire ça, j'arrive enfin à voire quelque chose. Un homme assez muscler est sur moi, je ne peux bouger que ma tête et je remarque qu'ils sont trois.

« Finalement ça a été plus facile que prévue, c'est vraiment de l'argent facile. »

Nina hurla de me laisser tranquille, de nous laisser.

Ce fus une fille qui la tenais, elle lui mit sa main sur la bouge hurlant de la fermer, mais elle gigota encore, énervant ainsi la femme la tenant.

« Nina arrête ça ne sert à rien pour le moment!»

Celui qui me plaquait au sol releva le « pour le moment » en appuyant sur ma gorge, j'en eus le souffle coupé, je me voyant déjà mort, je ne pouvais utilise mes yeux sans risque de blesser Nina, heureusement c'est un autre qui va l'arrêté.

« Je te rappel qui nous le faut vivant, le gouverneur donne plus que s'il est mort. »

Je regardai le gars qui lui dit ça.

« Ce gamin a tué Balieur. »

Je ne pus empêche d'avoir un sourire intérieurement, il n'a pas encore été retrouvé.

« Peut-être mais cela ne sert à rien de le tuer. Balieur est mort, c'est triste mais il est mort point et si jamais tu fais couler son sang, tu le rejoindras. »

Il le regarda bien droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci soupire en enlevant son kunai et me soulevé pour me balance contre celui qui a parler pour moi, qui m'attache les mains derrière le dos.

Nina et moi somme attaché et on est tiré chacun de notre côté, moi par l'homme qui m'a « sauvé la vie », Nina par la fille du groupe.

Ils sont trois :

La fille, semblant plus âgé que les jumeaux, a de belles formes, elle ressemble à ces filles de joie qu'on trouve à Hashirama. Elle tous de rouge vêtue, ses vêtements sont léger, un morceau de tissus, servant à recouvrir et serrer sa poitrine et un short lui arrivant début cuisse. On dirait un caleçon.

Un gros balaise, semblant avoir passé sa majorité et pourtant aucune grâce d'intelligence dans son regard. Il porte une sorte d'armure en métal gris rayé, variant sur les tons de la couleur. Je ne m'attarde pas sur lui, sa gueule ne me revient pas.

Il reste le dernier, semblant me dépasser en âge de deux/trois ans. Son regard est différent des autres, il semble avoir de ressemblance avec les deux autres que leurs formes, à ce compte il ressemble à tout le monde. La couleur de ses yeux est noir mais d'un noir différent des deux autres. Il est plus sombre, plus mélancolique. Il ne semble pas prendre de plaisir, contrairement aux deux autres qui sourient. Il m'a sauvé, dans un sens ce serait pour l'argent mais ce n'est pas ça, les regards qui me lance, les fessant passer pour de la surveillance ressemble à du défis, de l'interrogation, mais tout cela cacher derrière de la déception et de la mélancolie.

Nous marchons suivant le rythme de celui qui nous tire, Nina me lance quelque regard, je regarde autour de nous, et après quelque minute, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Elle comprit car elle marchait concentré sur la fille qui la tire.

Je bouge légèrement les mains afin de réussie ma technique et après un peu de temps, le balourd qui nous surveillais viens me voire en demandant ce que je fais. Une fois assez proche, je frappe contre son genou arrière, et saute sur mon autre pied en passant la corde autour de son cou alors qu'il s'ést abaissé par la douleur.

La corde ne me tenais plus _Nawanuke no Jutsu (_Technique pour dénouer les liens), qui est ma toute première technique ninjas, appris par Nii-san.

Je mis mes pieds sur les épaules du mec, concentrant mon chakra pour tenir, celui-ci s'étouffe et l'autre, celui qui me tenais viens l'aider. Je tiens dans ma gauche le bout de la corde et ma droite tiens la corde pour étrangler cet idiot.

Je fais un tour autours de ma gauche puis saute de sur ses épaules, la corde toujours autour du bras. Pied à terre, je ne suis pas loin du balourd et tire légèrement sur la corde pour le faire tomber sur le dos. Le premier tente de m'assommer, je l'esquive en remarquant qu'il sourit. Il a une bonne maitrise du Taijutsu seulement j'arrive à m'en sortir.

Je bloque ses coup et j'entends la deuxième lui dire de me tuer, qu'ils ne sont à cinq mille yen près.

Il sort donc un couteau, un air de début de peine sur le visage.

#_ Ce ne sont pas des gardes à cause de leur tenue et il ne maitrise pas vraiment le Taijutsu, je dirais donc que ce sont des mercenaire._#

Il m'attaque donc, j'esquive encore et encore, mais il donna un coup de couteaux dans la corde, ce qui l'effilocha et je dû me reculer laissant la corde se tendre et se couper.

L'étrangler est inapte le temps de reprendre son souffle. Je dois donc m'occupe des deux autres, le premier m'attaque, je n'ai donc pas le choix.

J'hurle le prénom de Nina, espérant qu'elle comprenne ce que je veux faire.

Le premier me fonce dessus en courant en avant, je fais quelque mudrā, prend son poignet, me place à gauche et utilise; _Suiton, Burēdo Shiro _(la _lame blanche)_ visant son cou. Mais en me plaçant sur le côté, il m'attaque latéralement, me blessant aux cotes.

Fort heureusement, je m'étais avancer en me plaçant sur le côté, ainsi il n'a pu que me blesser qu'aux cotes, malheureusement, étant touché, _Burēdo Shiro _ n'a pu atteint que son épaule.

Je me pris un coup de poing de sa main gauche, il tente un coup de lame que je bloque en prenant son poignet. Mais je ne vis pas son direct gauche qui me fit tomber à terre.

Je roule à terre, pour me rattraper et surtout invoquer mes kunai sans que personne ne le remarque.

Après avoir fait un tour, je me relève rapidement attendant pour lancer un kunai sur la corde de Nina, une fois coupé, je lui hurle de fuir.

Nina a vite compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se barre maintenant, la femme a voulu l'arrêté mais je lance le deuxième pour l'empêcher de prendre son élan.

Nina sauta dans la plaine et cours assez loin.

Je leur fait face en composant les mudrā singe, cochon, cheval, lièvre et dragon pour invoquer _Kénoiausa_. Le troisième était debout, je me retrouve blesser aux côtés face à trois mercenaire prêt à me tuer, et plus important encore, je vais utiliser un pouvoir qui va, soi-disant, me tuer à force de l'utiliser.

« Vous avez dit qu'il fallait le tué. »  
« LA FERME ! »

Lui hurlait les deux autre, la femme rajouta qu'il leur sera facile de reprendre Nina. Finalement ils sont plus prétentieux que je le pensais. Je suis un Sonnyn.

La femme sortis deux lame, le géant idiot une masse, et enfin le blesser à l'épaule garde son couteaux.

J'attendu que l'un d'entre face le premier pas, ce qui arriva assez rapidement, le géant me fonce dessus avec sa masse, sa lenteur est sans égal, aussi il m'est facile de riposter.

Je saute et lui porte un coup descendant mais d'un coup apparais la fille en lui sautant sur le dos et me bloque avec une lame et essaye un coup avec l'autre.

Mais j'arrive à voir son coup et a repoussé la lame bloquant pour bloquer son autre coup. Elle fait une cabriole et se recule, moi je tombe au sol et voire la brute préparer son coup. Je pense le bloque mais soudain son coup parait plus rapide.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver alors je bloque avec ma lame, mais celle-ci se brise, et je me suis pris un coup dans le torse.

Je tombe projette à terre, j'arrive à peine à bouger, mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir les dégâts, il faut que je bouge car le géant revient et je dois me relever rapidement.

Il donna un coup de masse, je profite de la poussière qu'il créer pour l'attaquer mais encore une fois, cette femme me bloque le passage.

Je me recule, mon torse me fait horriblement souffrir.

« C'est pas vrai, il est bien plus résistant que tous les autre. »

Dis la femme.

« D'habitue un coup de masse et hop il meurt, mais lui non seulement il a survécu mais il a aussi réussie a se relève. »

#_Et tu n'as encore rien vue bouffie._#

Je cherchais un moyen de les massacrer, quand je tente quelque chose, la femme intervient.

Mais autre chose m'étonna, et j'allais encore en faire les frais, le géant me fonce dessus, mais cette fois il est bien plus rapide qu'avant. Je fis des mudrā _Suiton, Chīsana taki _(la petite chute d'eau)

Il fut pris dans l'eau mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, pire l'eau avait l'air d'aller au ralentis par rapport à lui, je me pris son coup de charge et tomba à terre, il sauta et écrase la masse sur moi.

Du moins, à essayer _Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Technique de permutation)

Je suis derrière un arbre, dans la forêt à l'inverse de la plaine, je tente d'analyser la situation et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

#_Ce géant m'a foncé dessus au début et avait une vitesse assez lente, puis quand j'ai tenté de contrer c'est la femme qui a bloqué, quand je l'ai repoussé le géant a développé une vitesse qui lui était impossible avec une telle arme…_#

Je sentie une douleur dans mon torse.

#_...pourtant c'était belle et bien son arme vus la douleur, mais quelque chose cloche, vitesse ou pas, mes yeux me permet d'avoir une vitesse hors du commun…est-ce là le problème?! Est que quand je n'arrive pas contrôle leur pouvoir il me bloque, voir me ralentis ? Non c'est impossible, il doit y avoir une autre raison, après tous la vitesse du géant est redevenue normal à un moment, quand il m'a sauté dessus._#

Je réfléchis d'un coup, réfléchissant encore et encore.

#_Et si…_#

Je regardai derrière moi le premier homme, le blesser à l'épaule.

#_Et si…c'était lui ?_#

Je réfléchie à savoir comment il a fait, car pour moi il était la clé du mystère.

« Bien…si tu refuses le combat on peut s'occuper de Nina, Ria vas-y. »

C'était le premier homme qui a parlé d'une voix monotone, il semble être leur chef.

« Avec joie. »

_À suivre_


	20. S2: Que suis-je?

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Et bien voilà un chapitre qui va signer beaucoup de chose. C'est assez court cote scénaristique mais je n'aurais pas pu le rallonger. Amusez vous bien.

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chap XX:** _Que suis-je ?_

« Avec joie ! »

Je relève la tête d'un coup.

#_Hors de question que je la laisse faire, mais comment les arrêter…_#

Pendant que je réfléchissais, la mercenaire est partie dans la direction de Nina. Je saisie cette occasion et saute dans la direction du chef, attaquant par surpris. Mais à peine à quelque mètre de lui, je ressente une sorte de lenteur. Mes mouvements sont ralentis, je le remarque autour de moi.

Le chef se retourne et me donne un coup de poing du revers de sa main gauche qui fus aussi rapide d'une fusée. Je tombe la tête la première, mais je vis qu'il saute et me donne un coup de pied en air. Je sens que mes os se brise, j'ai plus mal que l'autre qui m'avais chargée.

Je fus projeté et tombe à terre, je tente de me relever et y arrive difficilement, les douleurs au ventre sont forte. Je crache du sang qui est rester bloqué dans ma bouche comme un glaire.

#_Maintenant j'en suis sûr, c'est lui le responsable de mon ralentissement…_#

Pendant que je fis cette constatation, la brute me chargea dessus, je ne le vis pas et me pris son coup de poing qui me sonna, je suis coupe de ce qui m'entoure. Puis je me fis prendre par ma veste puis projeté contre un arbre. J'eus le dos en compote mais au moins ça m'a reconnecter au monde, ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention. Pourtant jack me l'avait déjà fait cette remarqué.

« HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est vraiment de l'argent facile ! »  
« Reste sur tes garde, il a comme même vaincu Balieur ce qui n'est pas rien. »  
« PUFF ! Il doit avoir eus de la chance, je ne vois que ça. »

Je tente de me relever mais mon dos me fait horriblement souffrir. Je m'appuie difficilement sur l'arbre, émettant des bruit de douleur léger qui témoins de mon état. Relevé, je les regarde en face de moi. La brute commence à me courir dessus, je me mette en garde, en vitesse normal, puis d'un coup le chef l'arrête et lui dis d'attendre.

« À quoi ça sert ? Il tient à peine debout ! Je vais le finir sans problème. »  
« C'est à cause de ça que Balieur est mort, en le sous-estimant. Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps. De tous les personne qu'on a capturé, aucun ne nous a poser de problème jusqu'à maintenant. »  
« Puff ! Si tu veux perdre ton temps. »

Il me regarda, et c'est vrai que je tiens à peine debout, je me trouve à dix mètre d'eux dans la forêt et eux sur le chemin.

#_C'est pas vrai, je ne les aurais jamais crus si fort. Je dois m'enfuir… Je prends Nina et je m'enfuis…_#

Je me mis une gifle monumentale intérieurement.

#_ Non je dois me calmer, ils ne sont pas immortels. Je dois me calmer et essaye de comprendre comment il fait. C'est une technique mais ils n'ont pas l'air de ninja, ce sont des mercenaire ça c'est sûr… et si le chef était un ninja ? Oui c'est ça il doit utiliser une technique qui me ralentis… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi il ne m'a pas ralentis depuis le debout du combat? Tout comme Nina quand elle s'est enfuit ?... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas ralentis actuellement ?..._#

Je relève et commence à me mettre en garde et à courir vers eux. Le chef prévient la brute que j'arrive, je me rapproche et d'un coup je commence à ralentir.

#_J'ai bon…_#

Je m'arrête et commence à courir en sens inverse et m'arrête quand je vois que je reprends une vitesse normal. Je me retourne et les regarde tous les deux, ils sont à cinq mètre de moi.

Je les regarde et tous particulièrement le chef. Nous nous toisons en restant immobile, observant le première mouvement que l'un d'entre nous allais faire. Cela à durer trente seconde, mais c'est suffisant pour que la brute en ait marre et décide de me foncer dessus.

Le chef lui dit d'attendre.

« **La ferme, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour tous !** »  
« Non atten… »

Il commence à bouger levant le bras pour l'arrêter, j'utilise mon Dōjutsu et fonce sur la brute sans problème. Le chef s'arrête et je ressens un ralentissement, mais c'est trop tard car avec mes yeux c'est comme si j'étais a vitesse normal. La brute abattue sa masse sur moi, mais je me place sur sa droit et la masse écrase le sol, créant un nuage de poussière. Je saute dessus et m'appuie pour saute sur son corps et atteindre son cou sans qu'il puisse rien faire, il est plus grand que moi, j'ai comme même neuf ans et ne mesure que 1 mètre 33; Suiton_, Burēdo shiro_ (Suiton, la lame blanche)

Du sang arrive sur ma main droite et je tombe avec lui qui est en train de suffoquer. Je regarde le chef dans les yeux sans bouger. Puis voyant que rien ne se passe pendant une minute, je commence à m'avancer vers lui, il ne fit rien. Je bougeais au ralentis et plus je m'avançais plus mes mouvement se ralentis. Je marchai vers lui et arrive à sa hauteur…je passe a côté de lui sans ne lui accorder plus d'attention.

« Tu compte aller où ? »  
« Je vais aller chercher Nina et l'amener à sa destination… Ce combat n'a plus de raison d'être et tu le sais… »

Je me trouve à un mètre derrière lui et m'immobilise.

« Toi et moi on sait que seul deux choix peuvent arrive, le première tu accepte l'égalité et tu continues ta technique sans bouger. La seconde tu bouges pour m'attaquer et dans ce cas je récupère ma vitesse et ce sera à qui le plus rapide… J'ai choisie, maintenant c'est à ton tour. »

Il ne dit rien, je décide de marcher pour me trouver à dix mètre derrière lui. Une fois atteint je me retourne et décide d'avoir mes réponses.

« Que représente Balieur pour toi?»  
«Il était mon maître.»

Je baisse légèrement la tête comprenant ce liens qui l'unie et ses regardes remplie de défiance et d'interrogation.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il fut surpris et se retourna, sachant qu'il ne craignait plus rien.

« Tu connais mon nom mais moi je ne connais pas le tien et j'aimerais que ça change.»  
« …Lenta. »  
« Lenta… ? Bien »

Je lève le poing en l'air dans sa direction.

« Moi Sonnyus du clan Sonnyn… »

Je jubile de le dire.

« … Je reconnais ce combat, et je souhait te ré-affronter afin de finir ce que nous avons commence alors entraîne toi durs car la prochaine fois qu'on se vois, il n'y aura pas d'égalité. »

Il fut surpris de m'entendre dire ça mais souris, en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour me montre qu'il accepte ce défi. Ses yeux ont encore changer pour montré maintenant de la détermination, il a enfin trouver un adversaire a sa taille. Je fis quelque mudra,_Kuchiyose no jutsu,__Réal._

Réal apparaît, déployant ses ailes et hurlant de son crie scindant, je fus surpris mais tenta de parait neutre face à ce Lenta. Il se retourna et me vis, il fut surpris de me voire, il devait s'attendre à jack.

« Sonnyus…c'est toi qui… ? »  
« Pas le temps de t'expliquer, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant Réal… Je peux monter ? »

Il me dit que oui, je regardai Lenta et lui fis signe pour le saluer. Je saute sur son dos et lui dis qu'il faut se diriger dans la direction qu'a pris Nina.

« Nina ? Tu parles de cette gamine ? Finalement tu as réussie à la sauver ? »  
« Je promets que je te raconterais tout mais là il faut vraiment que tu la rattrape. »  
« Alors accroche-toi… »

Je concentre mon chakra dans mes pieds mais on dirait que finalement c'est pas suffisant. Je tombe à la reverse et fait une roulade arrière en me rattrapant a son dos grâce à mon chakra dans mes mains. Il va si vite et après quelque seconde il remarque enfin quelqu'un. Il me prévenue en ralentissant et là je la vis, Nina était là, debout, en face du corps de cette mercenaire qui est a terre. Je l'appelai des airs et dis à Réal que je vais me démerder pour le reste.

« Ok ! Oublie pas que tu as à me raconte ton aventure. »

Je confirme rapidement mais je suis plus concentré sur Nina et je courus vers elle au moment de touché le sol. Réal disparue, comprenant que ça avait l'air de m'inquiéter. J'arrive vers Nina et lui demande si ça va. Elle ne me dit rien, je tente de la « réveiller » mais rien à faire elle reste concentrer vers le corps de cette mercenaire.

Puis, après que je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois et que je m'apprêtais à lui prendre le bras pour la regarder, elle bouge et se retourne pour aller dans la direction d'où on venait, et aller donc au village de Kushina, sans m'agresse un seul regard.

« Nina ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? »  
« Deux fois, ça faite deux fois que tu as échoué à la protéger. »  
« Nina je te juge que j'ai fait au… »  
« Elle est mort, maintenant allons au village de Kushina. »

Elle était froide et sa voix semblait avoir perdue de sa clarté. Je compris à ce moment qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais et que je ne peux rien faire à part l'amener à Kushina. Je marchai à côté d'elle, elle ne m'agressa aucun regard. Durant le chemin une question vient enfin à germer dans mon cerveau

#_Comment a-t-elle réussie à tuer cette mercenaire ?_#

Je continuais en réfléchissant, elle m'avait déjà affronté mais n'avais pas montré de niveau aussi spectaculaire. Mais peut-être que c'est justement parce que j'étais pris sous le joue d'une technique que la mercenaire m'a paru si forte.

« Sonnyus… ? »

Je quitte le monde de mes pensés pour me consacré à Nina.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Sa voix était redevenue douce et innocente.

« Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu de fatigue dans les pattes mais nous somme bientôt arriver au village de Kushina. »

Ma blessure s'est arrête de saigner et est facilement dissimulable.

« Ah tant mieux, je pensais qu'on était perdu. »

Je m'arrêtai et la regarda. Elle le remarque et se retourne.

« Qu'est qui t'arrive ? »  
« Nina, c'est toi qui me guide dans cette direction depuis maintenant une heure, alors pourquoi tu pense qu'on est perdu ? »  
« Mais arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est toi qui m'a guider dans cette direction il y a une heure. »  
« Je ne t'ai rien dis il y a une heure, tu es partie dans cette direction en me disant que le village de Kushina n'était pas loin. »

Il eut un silence, je ne comprenais plus rien. Nina souffle et tape dans ses poche et d'un coup elle paniqua.

« LA CARTE ! »

Elle me fit sursauter, je lui demandais quoi la carte.

« ELLE A DISPARUT ! »

Je sursaute en essayant de comprendre. Je m'approche de vers elle et lui demande si elle ne l'a pas mis dans son sac.

« MON SAC ! »

Je sursaute encore, c'est qu'elle en a de la voix. Je me rendis compte maintenant que c'est vrai que ses sacs ne sont pas enfermés dans une invocation et qu'elle ne les possède pas. J'essaye de réfléchir à qu'elle moment on les a perdu mais c'est elle qui m'éclaira.

« C'est ses enfoirés de mercenaire, ils nous ont pris nos affaires ! »  
« Non c'est impossible, ils n'avaient pas nos sac, à mon avis ils doivent être là où on s'est endormie. »

Elle rougit en réfléchissant et me dis que oui ça doit être ça. Elle me demande si je me rappelle de l'endroit.

« C'est tous droit après on remonte le chemin et nous y voilà. »

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction que nous venions de quitte. Je cours après elle et lui demande ce qu'il y a.

« Dans mon sac, il y a tous les papiers qui me permettront de rentre à Kushina. »

Je la vis paniquer et je la compris, je commence à accélérer et au moment de voire le chemin de mon combat contre la brute, je tape une pointe et me retrouve à l'emplacement du combat. Le corps de la brute est encore là. Je préviens Nina du chemin et lui dis que je vais aller chercher les sacs. 20 minutes, c'est le temps que j'ai pris pour revenir a l'endroit où nous nous somme endormie. Heureusement personne n'avais touché à nos affaire et surtout pas ces mercenaire. Je pris les deux sacs et me retourna. Je ne voyais plus Nina.

#_Et merde, j'ai dû courir si vite que je l'ai semé…Une minute, ça veut dire qu'elle est sans défense ?_#

Je porte les deux sacs et cours le plus vite vers la direction du combat. Je n'avais jamais sentie mon cœur battre si vite, est-ce parce que j'ai peur ? Ou la fatigue ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Je vis une forme non loin de là c'est elle. Je cours plus vite mais je vis aussi une autre forme, c'est plus grand et ce n'était pas Nina. Deux raison qui me font pensée que Nina est en danger. Je l'appelle et lui dis de courir vers moi.

Elle se trouve à quelque mètre de moi, elle se retourne et je vis cette autre personne. Elle avait de long cheveux blond en queue de cheval, une tenue léger noir mais surtout son regard ne me trompe pas, il montre une expérience des combats.

#_C'est une kunoichi ! _#

J'arrive vers Nina, enlevant tous mes sacs, demandant à Nina de courir se mettre à l'abri. Mais d'un coup, c'est la femme qui parla.

« Comme quand vous êtes tombé sur ses mercenaire… »

Sa voix était douce, mais aussi empreint de moquerie. Mais un autre sentiment se cachait derrière cette voix, du mépris ? Je ne serai le dire. Je la regardai, je voulais comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

« Si je n'étais pas arrivé elle serait capturé. »  
« C'est vous qui avez… »  
« Bien sûr, je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion de gagner 50.000 yen. »

Je me mis en garde au moment où elle me dit ça.

« Ah donc tu dois être son compagnons à 15.000 vif. Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? »  
« Si vous ne me laissez pas le choix, vous combattre. »  
« Le choix…Quelle illusion !? »

Elle sourit et me fonçais dessus, mais je ne vis rien et me pris un coup de poing droit dans la tête, un coup de pied gauche dans le ventre, me fessant recracher mes boyaux, qui me fis quitter le sol.

Je retombe sur mes pieds en me reculant, titubant plutôt, et me pris un coup de pied gauche qu'elle me donne au niveau du menton, créant une ligne droite avec ses jambes. Elle est souple ça je lui accorde, et puissante aussi, car ce coup me fait voler en me projetant loin, j'eus l'impression de perdre la tête au moment de l'impact.

Un cri de douleur sortir de ma gorge alors que je touche le sol. Je tente de me relever, et vois Nina qui resta à ne pas bouger. J'hurle qu'il faut qu'elle parte, qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de moi.

« Pourquoi m'occuperais-je de toi ? Tu es incapable de me protéger, elle, elle le peut. »

Sa voix fut encore différente, je regardais la Kunoichi et la vis bouger la bouche mais pas de mots sorte.

« **Qu'est que tu lui as fait !?** »  
« Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur ta faiblesse, tu es incapable de me protéger, pourtant tu me l'avais promis et tu m'avais dit que tu tiendrais cette promesse. J'ai tué à causse de toi, j'ai tué et j'ai perdu ma précieuse innocence que je voulais protéger. »  
« Arrête… »

Je commençais à bouillir sur place.

« Arrêtez quoi la vérité fait… »  
« **ARRÊTE DE PARLER À SA PLACE !** »

Je me relève et regarda la femme, mon chakra m'enveloppais, comme cette fois-là quand j'ai affronte ce garde, comme cette fois contre Balieur. Cette sensation de pleine puissance qui me traverse. Je commence à la sentir monter en moi.

« TU AS DÉJÀ RÉUSSIE A ME FOUTRE EN ROGNE. **ALORS ARRETE TOI MAINTENANT ! **»

Mon chakra monte en intensité. Elle me sourit fis quelque mudrā. Nina tomba comme si elle n'était plus maintenue par ses jambes. Je saute dans sa direction et la maintient, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, pour la poser loin de cette dingue et de ma folie pour lui avoir fait ça.

« Tu es rapide, je te l'accorde. Mais tu crois pouvoir m'avoir. »  
« **Ce sera un jeu d'enfant !**»

Moi et ma grande gueule, je suis incapable de bouger sans souffrir et j'ai utilisé pas mal de chakra dans ma rencontre avec Lenta et ses mercenaire. Elle sourit et se mis en garde.

« Deuxième rounds. »

Elle disparue et me frappe sur la droite, je mets mon pied pour bloquer mon recule et j'utilise mes dernière réserve dans mon Dōjutsu. Je bloque ses coups qu'elle tente de me donner. Coup de pied, coup de poing, genou, coude, j'ai du mal à résiste à son assaut tant elle allait vite. Je me demande même si en pleine forme je pouvais bouger si vite.

Je me recule pour mieux attaquer mais elle m'a attendu et tente de me donner un coup de pied, je bloque, elle pose ses mains sur le sol et me donne un coup de pied au visage. Je lâche son pied, et la voit revenir à la charge, elle se déplace rapidement, et je dois dire que je me retrouve complètement dépasser. Je me prends plus de coup que je m'en pare, mais surtout je remarque autre chose, elle joue avec moi.

Je la vois retenir ses coups et perdre des occasions volontairement. Je me prends un coup au torse, me recule et saute en arrière alors qu'elle veut me balayer. Je l'observe et d'un coup elle lève la tête vers moi en souriant. Je la vois au sol et d'un coup la voit en face de moi, dans les airs. Je fus surpris et tente de me mettre en garde mais c'est peine perdu.

Elle me donne un coup de pied à la tête avant que j'ai pu me mettre en garde, me pris le pied droit, fait une roulage arrière avec mon pied accrocher en me frappant le haut du dos avec ses pied, me fessant tourner avec elle. Après plusieurs tours, qui augmentait de vitesses à mesure que je fessais un tours, je suis projeter à terre sur le dos fessant un cratère, incapable de réagir; _Nage wa_ (la roue projetante)

Je recrache du sang alors que mon dos est en compote, je suis incapable de bouger sans ressentir une horrible souffrance. Je ne voulus bouger, je voulu me relever, je voulus continuer à me battre. Je voulus faire quelque chose mais rien ne vient. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, je savais que c'était fini.

#_Non ! Hors de question que ça se finis comme ça, deux fois que je l'ai abandonné. Je dois faire quelque chose, il doit y avoir un moyen…_#

Je ferme les yeux et fait ce qui me restait à faire, je me parlais a moi-même.

#_Hep le moi intérieur ou je ne sais quoi! Fait quelque chose donne-moi plus de force, donne-moi le pouvoir de la protéger, même si je dois mourir de folie ou de cécité. Donne-moi tous ce que tu as !_#

Rien ne se passe, je me maudis moi-même d'être aussi faible, mais je ne dois pas abandonner.

#_Mon pouvoir, si je te possède vraiment donne-moi le pouvoir de me relève de de me battre __**MAINTENANT**__** !**_#

Je me sentis prendre par le col. Et entendu cette femme me parler, je suis incapable de bouger.

« T'est mignon comme tous, dommage que sa finis comme ça. »

#_Bordel aide-moi! Tu habites mon corps et il est hors de question que je te laisse squatter sans prendre un loyer. Alors maintenant magne toi de me donne tout ton pouvoir…__**MAGNE-TOI !**_#

Je sentie une main sur mon corps et une sorte de brûlure. J'ouvre les yeux en hurlant à mort.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Pov Nina :**_

« **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! **»

Je me réveille d'un coup, comme suis-je arrivé là ? Je ne me souviens même pas m'être assoupie. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que je suis sur le sol, là où je suis partie en courant quand Sonnyus m'a libéré. Cette femme, cette mercenaire, elle m'a suivi je m'en souviens.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

J'ai courus et courus et après j'ai sentis une main sur mon épaule. Me retournant je vis la mercenaire, elle allait m'assommer mais quelque chose à bloquer sa main et je l'ai vu. Une femme blonde à queue de cheval, la mercenaire lui demande ce qu'elle lui veut, mais la femme lui donna un coup de poing, lui cassant la mâchoire. Je me retrouve dans les bras de cette femme et lui demande qui elle est.

« Kira… »

Kira ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Elle m'éloigne de la mercenaire et me pose sur le sol, me demandant si j'aime les spectacles. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que la mercenaire arriva sur elle.

« Aujourd'hui princesse Nina, je vais vous fait l'immense honneur de vous présenter le _spectacle macabre de Kira_. »

Elle prend le bras de la mercenaire qui voulais la frapper, passe sous elle et lui donne un coup de poing sur le visage avec son autre main, lui donne un coup de genou, la mercenaire se recule et cette Kira lui fonce dessus, saute tourne sur elle-même comme une tornade, je n'ai pas réussie a compter le nombre de fois qu'elle a tourné, et lui donne un coup de pied; _Saikuron _(cyclone)

La mercenaire se retrouve projeter loin dans la plaine. Elle se relève et sort ses armes, deux couteaux.

« Bien, princesse voici le grande finale. »

La mercenaire lui fonce dessus en tentant de lui donner des coups de couteau, elle les esquive encore et encore avec grâce et légèreté, comme une danse de toute beauté. Puis elle tourne sur elle-même pour passer derrière elle, qui fut pris dans l'élan d'un de ses coups, et lui donne un coup avec son index et majeur sur ses vertèbre. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et tombe comme une mouche.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me demande comment j'ai trouvé son spectacle. Je lui répondis qu'elle se battait avec beaucoup de grâce et d'élégance.

« Je te remercie, mais tu sais le spectacle n'est pas terminée et j'aurais besoin de toi pour le finir. »

Je commence à tomber, encore et encore.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je la vois avec quelqu'un qu'elle tient par la gorge d'une main, hurlant car elle appuis sur son torse avec son autre main qui est d'ailleurs entouré d'une aura bleu claire, sans doute du chakra.

« Kira …? »  
« Ah ça y est tu es réveillé. Tu arrives pile poil pour l'apothéose de la pièce. »

Je regarde qui elle tenait et hurlait en le voyant.

#_Non c'est impossible !_#

« **SONNYUS !** »  
« Et oui c'est lui le dernier acteur de ma grande pièce. »  
« **LACHEZ-LE ! **»  
« Attend la fin avant de critiquer une pièce. »

Le hurlement de Sonnyus devenait plus oppressant. Je ne peux la laisser faire ça, je cours jusqu'à elle.

« Éloigne-toi si tu ne veux pas te prendre un mauvais coup, il devrait bientôt être prêt. »  
« **LÂCHEZ-LE !** »

J'hurlais de tous mes tripes, pleurant même. Je sortis un kunai.

« Même si vous m'avez sauvé, si vous ne vous arrêtez pas je vous tue!»  
« Je sais que tu en es capable, mais pas maintenant. »

Je lui fonce dessus, le kunai en avant hurlant de tous mes forces. Mais elle me donna un coup de pied et parle à Sonnyus.

« Par ta faute, elle s'est pris un coup de pied. Tu sais à quel point il font mal alors si tu ne réagit pas je vais la tuer. »

#_Me tuer, mais elle n'est pas là pour la récompense ?_#

Le hurlement de Sonnyus devient plus grave d'un coup.

« **NE...LA...TOUCHE PAAAAAAAAAAS ! **»

Une sorte d'aura jaune l'entour alors qu'il est encore maintenue par Kira, ou plutôt était car il lui saisie le poignet qui le tiens, la fessant lâcher sous la pression, et se maintiens à celui ci rapidement pour lui donner un coup de poing phénoménal qui la projette alors qu'il se s'élance loin d'elle.

Il est à terre, ses yeux sont jaunes plus saturé. Kira se relève, sourire aux lèvres et rigole.

« Maintenant le plus dur… Si tu as une technique surpuissante, c'est le moment de l'utiliser. »

Je la vis faire des signes appeler mudrā. Du chakra se forme autour de son poing, et prendre la forme d'un dard. Sonnyus mis sa main devant lui et je vis une forme se créer sur sa main, elle ressemble a un conne donc la point était vers l'extérieur. Il regarda Kira qui lui renvoie.

« Princesse un conseil, reculez. »

Ils se mirent à courir tous les deux a une vitesse folle, je ne les vis pas pendant un instant, mais ils me sont réapparue en même temps que j'ai senti une bourrasque m'emporter. Je fus projeter contre un arbre et ne pus lutter contre la précision de ce vent. Je vis Sonnyus et Kira, la main tendu et qui hurle comme des dingues, la forme de leur technique tient encore dans leur main.

« _**KARADA NO SHŌMETSU**_ »

Hurla Sonnyus de sa voix grave.

« _**HACHI NI SASA**_ »

Hurla Kira tous aussi fort.

Puis un coup la technique de Sonnyus se brisa, j'hurlais la négation voyant sa mort. Seulement Kira l'a remarqué, elle brise sa technique puis le maintenue debout. Je ne fus plus plaquer contre l'arbre et courue jusqu'à lui en hurlant. Elle le soulève pour le porter dans ses bras. Je n'en crue pas mes yeux, mais je continuais à aller vers eux. Je voulus le voire, savoir comment il allait et Kira l'a compris car elle me dit qu'il a juste un coup de barre et qu'il ira mieux après s'être reposé.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça si vous nous aider. »  
« Rectification, j'aide Sonnyus et la raison ne te concerne pas. À dire vrai, j'étais partir pour te rendre à ton père… »

J'eus un frisson qui m'a traversé dans tout le dos, elle voulait me vendre à mon père. Remarque pourquoi ça m'étonne? On ne se connais ni d'Adam et Eve.

« …Mais il semblerait que tu nous sois plus utile en restant avec nous. »  
« Nous ? »  
« Contente-toi de me suivre, je te dépose au village de Kushina puis on repart.»  
« Vous savez qui il est ? »  
« Et toi ? »

Elle commença à marcher dans la direction de ce qu'il semble être le village. Elle me dit de ne pas oublier les sacs et de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas retourner avec mon père, inutile de me le dire deux fois. Je cours en prenant mes sacs et arriver à côté d'elle, je lui pose des questions.

« Vous êtes la Kira que les frère de la folies nous ont parlé ? »  
« Les frères de la folies ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Je fus surpris de son soudait rire, je crue qu'elle allait faire tomber Sonnyus, quand je lui demande qu'est qui la fait rire, elle me répondue entre deux rire.

« Il n'y …haha… que les chasseurs…haha… de prime ou les dirigent …haha…qui les appelle comme ça. »

Elle reprend un peu son calme. Et prend une grande respiration.

« Ah ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris autant. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'allais faire, mais je voulais mieux comprendre.

« Je ne comprends pas, ils sont bien de dangereux Nukenin ? »

Elle prit un air sérieux et me regarda.

« C'est vrai, et ne t'y trompe pas, j'ai jamais dit que c'était des nounours en peluche. Mais ils ont reçu ce nom pour une raison complètement débile… Il était saoule comme des cochon et ont tué tous les habitent du village. Ils voulaient les livrer aux autorités. En somme il mérite plus leurs deuxièmes surnoms connu des ninjas. »

Elle continua a marcher sans dire un mot de plus. Je voulus connaître ce surnom, elle m'avait donné l'envie je lui demandai donc.

« T'es sourde ? Je t'ai dis que seul les ninjas connaisse ce surnom. Et toi tu n'es rien de plus qu'une fille qui est déporté dans un autre village. »  
« Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous m'avez dit pour leur deuxièmes surnom ? »  
« Pour te faire passer un message.»  
« Quel message ? »

Je lui demandai sur un ton tremblant de peur de la réponse. Elle le remarque et me dis juste que maintenant ça n'a pas t'importance. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser passer, si elle a quelque chose à me dire qu'elle le fasse.

« Très bien… »

Elle lâcha Sonnyus qui tomba brutalement sur le sol, je fus choquer de voire ça et engueula Kira sans retenue, l'insultant de tous les noms.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il en a vus d'autre et en verra encore plus. Pourtant il continue de se battre. »  
« Ce n'est pas une raison de le traiter ainsi, il ne mérite pas ce traitement. »

Je courus vers lui, et prend sa tête sur mes genou vérifiant s'il respirait toujours.

« Qui est-il pour toi ? »  
« C'est Sonnyus, une personne qui m'a sauver la vie et qui m'a permis de changer mon destin. Je vis selon mes choix grâce a lui. »

Elle se mit à souffler, en basant la tête puis elle me regarda.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a fait de quêter de cœur? C'est un Sonnyn, de toutes manières il était prêt à partir sans toi. Pour lui tu rien qu'une mission, une jeune fille qui doit être amené dans un autre village. »

Je me mis en colère.

« C'EST FAUX, JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UNE SIMPLE MISSION ! »  
« Tu es quoi alors ? »

Je fus surpris et pris au dépourvue, je répondue tac au tac ce qui me passais par la tête.

« Je suis une… »  
« …Princesse ? Non tu ne l'est plus à partir du moment où tu es partie de Hashirama…Et si jamais tu me réponds Kunoichi, je te tue sur le champ. »

Elle prit sonnyus par le col, le pose sur son épaule et continua son chemin, moi je restai sur les mots qu'elle m'a dite.

#_Voilà ce qu'elle voulait me dire… le pire c'est que c'est vrai je suis personne, je ne suis plus une princesse et mes récentes aventure montre que je ne suis pas plus Kunoichi ..._#

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »  
« Qu'est que tu me veux encore ? »  
« Sonnyus…pour vous c'est qui ? »

Elle soupire, cela me fis comprend sans qu'elle ne me le dît, ça ne me regard pas.

« Écoute, le village de Kushina est à une heure de marche. Tu dis quelque chose jusque-là. Je t'assomme et te laisse là. »

Je savais qu'elle le fera alors je n'ai plus rien dis. Durant une heure, j'ai cherché la réponse à la question.

#_Que suis-je ?_#

Sonnyus est resté inerte durant tout le voyage, au point où je me demande s'il est encore vivant. Mais ne pouvant rien dire, je me contente de lui jeter un coup d'œil quelque fois.

#_Sonnyus, Sonnyus le Sonnyn, c'est vrai que ça le fait. Tu _affiche _toujours un caractère calme mais lorsque tu es en colère, tu ne te contrôle plus et est prêt a tué sans aucun problème. Cela devra me faire peur, mais je ressens un autre sentiment pour toi… C'est un sentiment nouveau pour moi et j'espère que je ne me trompe pas en l'appelant ainsi. Même si je ne suis qu'une mission pour toi, il continuera à grandir… Pourtant si je suis vraiment une mission, si je suis une fille qui fuit son village pour changer de vie, si je ne suis vraiment rien… Alors autant que je fasse taire mes sentiments à ton égard… Pourtant j'ai envie de te le dire… Je t'aime_#

Nous arrivons au village de Kushina, je vois déjà la fin de l'aventure, la fin de mon lien avec Sonnyus. La fin de mon amour pour lui et la fin de mon récit.

Je me trouve devant les portes, les gardes sont venue jusqu'à nous paniquer en voyant Sonnyus. Il demande s'il va bien, Kira leur répond qu'il est juste fatigué et que demain il pétera la forme. On nous demande si nous somme en visite, ou si on vit ici. Kira répond qu'elle et Sonnyus sont justes en repos dans leur village et moi je sortis le papier que m'a donné le responsable.

Les gardes l'analyse et après lecture sont stupéfier. Il regarde la Kira et moi, et celle-ci demanda s'ils ont pouvais rentrer.

« Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »  
« Non. »

Le garde se retourne vers Kira et moi aussi.

« Comment ça ? »

Elle leur répondue d'un ton neutre.

« Je suis ici pour une raison simple et ce n'est pas pour me faire acclame, ou même remercie. D'ailleurs le responsable de cet acte est sur mon épaule droite. Voici mes papiers, je veux juste rentrer et aller chez moi. »

On regarda ses papiers et on la laissa partir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

« Si jamais il se réveille, est-ce que vous pourriez me prévenir ? J'aimerais le remercier. »

Kira s'arrêta et me regarda. Elle me signe que oui et partie, avec Sonnyus sur l'épaule, dans la direction inverse à la mienne. Le garde me demande de le suivre, il voulut me faire visiter le village, mais je leur dis que je préfèrerais aller voir mon oncle et ma tante.

On m'accord la chose et on me dirige vers une maison assez grand. Je marche avec une certain appréhension je dois l'avouer. Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant qu'est que je vais devenir. J'arrive à la porte et je frappe. Aucune réponse je refrappe donc et je ressens comme une gêne.

#_Et si m'avait vu et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ?_#

J'entends des pas, le verrou et enfin la porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon qui s'appelle Basil. Je lui souris, lui aussi avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte et de se jeter sur moi pour que je le prenne dans mes bras.

« COUSINE NINA ! »  
« Salut mon grand ! Whaou comme tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois ! »  
« Normal, j'avais 3 ans quand tu m'as vu. »

Je lui souris de plus belle. J'avais cinq la dernière fois que je suis venue ici. Il s'en est passe des choses en quatre ans. Le gouverneur a commencé à me frapper à mon retour et me priver de liberté, dont celle de voire mon oncle et ma tante. Mais maintenant c'est fini. À moi ma nouvelle vie.

Il me raconte ce qu'il se passée de son côté, moi je l'écoutai attentivement alors que je rentre dans le manoir.

« Dis Nina, tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? »  
« Ҫa te plais ? »  
« Non, je préférais quand tu étais blond et que tu avais les cheveux long. Là ça fait bizarre, pourquoi tu as changé ? »  
« Je voulais changer de coiffure et pour la couleur, c'était pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ? »  
« Il t'a forcé ?! »

Il fessait la tête et paraissait choquer. J'eus un sourire et lui dis que non, que je voulais lui faire plaisir par mon propre choix.

« Et ça a marché ? »  
« Oui, il a adoré et m'a dit que, à la diffèrent de toi, il m'aimait comme ça. D'ailleurs si tu n'aimes pas je devrai garder mes histoires pour moi. »  
« Oh mais tu es jolie comme ça, je dirais mieux, maintenant je te trouve encore plus jolie. »

Je rigole à pleine gorge. Chaque fois que je viens, je lui raconte des histoires pour qu'il dorme. Pas des histoires à la con, comme Disney, mais plutôt des histoires que j'aurais aimé vivre. Et on dirait que cela l'a marqué, je le soupçonne même de s'imaginer à la place du héros. Remarquez, c'est de son âge, alors qu'il profite car je ne sais pas si je continuerais à trouver des idées de scenarios.

« S'il te plaît Nina, raconte-moi une de tes histoire… »  
« D'abord mon chère vous aller à votre leçon de piano et après vos ferez vos devoir pour l'école. »

Une dame venais d'arriver et l'interrompu dans sa joie, lui fessant sortir un bruit de déprime. Je rigolai doucement, cela m'avais manqué de pouvoir rire avec innocence, ça fait vraiment du bien. Basil partis vers une salle, et avant de tourner dans un couloir il me lance un regard que je lui revois en lui disant à ce soir. Il me sourit et partie en courant a son cours.

« Tu lui as manqué. »

Je regardais dans la direction où il est parti puis tourne vers ma tante.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix jusqu'à présent de venir ici. »

Elle secoue la tête, et m'invite à rentrer dans la pièce qui ressemble au salon. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, moi en face d'elle. Il eut un léger silence, je ne savais pas quoi dire. En fait je savais ce que je ne devais pas dire, que je voulais les protéger de ma vérité. Ma tante reste silencieuse puis voyant, à mon avis, que je ne parlerais pas si je ne suis pas lancé, commence.

« Je suis désolé pour ma sœur, ta mère… »

Je la regardais, je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle me disait ça maintenant.

« Je n'avais pas pu faire mes condoléance lorsque c'est arriver, et puis ton père ne te les aurais pas donné… »  
« C'est possible… »

À dire vrai, je pense que si il me les aurait donné, à ce moment il affichait encore son masque et jouais le père poule. À dire vrai la seule personne qui a jouer l'enfoiré à ce moment de ma vie, pour moi, c'est justement ma tante qui avait joué les inconnue, même pas une lettre, son mari l'avais fait lui. D'ailleurs maintenant que cette histoire est mise sur le tapis j'aimerais le fin fond de cette histoire.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle semble étonner, elle me demande de quoi je parlais.

« J'avais cinq ans, et depuis ce jour je me souviens de chaque moment passée et j'eus le temps de les repasser dans ma tête. Donc pourquoi ne me les faire que maintenant ? »  
« Je te l'ai dit, ton père n'a pas dû te les donner, mais je l'ai faite. Peut-être que ta mémoire te joue des tours. »  
« Ma tante…Ma mémoire va très bien, je me souviens que grand-père a fait le déplacement en mettant sa santé en jeux pour venir depuis Kumo. Je me souviens de grand-oncle guillaume est venue alors que lui et ma famille nous haïssions, et mon père la pris dans ses bras au moment même où il a présenté ses condoléances, pleurant avec lui de «vrai» larmes… »

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps.

« …Il a prononcé un discourt, c'était rapide, et à dire vrai c'était vraiment apprivoiser, mais il a tenu à le faire sans qu'on le force. Alors ne me dis pas que vous les avez présentés. Vous ne l'avez pas fait et même si vous ne vouliez pas assister à la cérémonie, vous auriez pu téléphoner, envoyer un représentant, cela m'aurais paru moins dramatique. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes jamais allé sur le temple que le village à créer, même distraitement. Vous vous dis désolé, si ça peut vous aidez à dormir la nuit, sachez que moi je vous pardonne mais je pense que pour ma mère c'est autrement. »

Elle me regarda d'un regard noir, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je riposte, il y a une semaine je ne l'aurai pas fait mais là c'est différent. Je la regardais, elle semblait passer de la colère à la dépression.

« Lorsque c'est arriver… je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre…J'ai regardé le mur en face de moi…J'ai refusé de m'alimenter…Ton oncle à quitter son travail et s'est occupé de moi…Il a envoyé Basil chez sa famille dans un autre village et à passer tous son temps avec moi sans jamais me lâcher… Il a fait venir un médecin pour qu'il me nourrisse à la perfusion… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mais malheureusement je n'étais pas en état. »

Je restai neutre devant son explication, que ce soit vrai ou faux, ça ne change rien, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a blessé en fessant ça mais ma mère. Je sais que actuellement elle est dans l'autre monde et que ma tante ne lui pas fait ses adieux ne me regarde pas. C'est son problème et tant pis pour elle.

« Nina, qu'est qui s'est passé avec ton père ? »

À l'entend de ce surnom, j'ai tout de suite baissé la tête. Ma tante le vis et me demanda c'est que j'avais.

« Ce qui s'est passé est une très long histoire, je ne veux pas vous appliquer dedans… »  
« …Je veux savoir s'il te plaît. Je n'été pas là depuis quatre ans, alors laisse-moi me rattraper… »  
« Je vous ai déjà pardonné il y a quatre ans, vous n'étiez pas là pour ma mère mais je ne vous en voulais pas. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous n'y été pas… Et je le sais maintenant. »

Elle resta neutre un temps, je voulus terminer cette histoire et réussir à la protéger.

« Ma tante, vous m'avez proposé un asile dans votre village et je l'accepte. Ce n'est une simple dispute entre le gouverneur de Hashirama et moi, lui et moi on doit plus jamais se voire pour une raison qui est vraiment grave. Promettez-moi que jamais vous ne me renvoyer là-bas, c'est tous ce que je vous demande. »

Elle fut surprise par ma demande

« …Le gouverneur de Hashirama ?… »

_À Suivre_


	21. S2: Nouveau depart

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Nous voilà de retour. Voyons comment s'en sort cette chère Nina dans son palais.

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#pensée perso#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre**_** XX:**_ Nouveau départ ?

« …Le gouverneur de Hashirama ?… »

Je ne voulus pas lui expliquer mon histoire, mais je sens les questions arriver et je ne suis pas prêt à tous raconter, je l'ai fait avec Sonnyus mais c'était diffèrent. Lui il m'a sauvé et après que j'ai appris pour son histoire, je me suis sentie en confiance, lui aussi a vécu les pires trucs et il a l'air de s'en être sortie.

#_ « … il en a vus d'autre et en verra encore plus »_

_Cette phrase, que voulais d'elle dire par « il en verra d'autre » ? C'est fini aussi pour lui, il va revoir son frère et plus personne ne vas le haïr, du moins je l'espère._#

Ma tante me regarda avec un air triste sur le visage, j'ai envie de lui dire que j'ai vécu pire que ce qu'elle peut imaginer actuellement mais ça ne sert à rien, c'est finie maintenant. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais d'un coup la porte s'ouvre en grand et je vois arriver quelqu'un dans le salon.

« NINA ! »

Je fus pris dans les bras de cet homme, je n'ai pas tout de suite percuté sur le fait que cet homme est mon oncle. Puis après être revenue sur terre, je le pris dans mes bras. A la différence de ma tante, mon oncle attachait peu de chose à l'étiquette et à l'effusion de sentiment. C'est assez dangereux d'être comme ça, mais il s'en fout. Ma tante lui dit qu'elle est là aussi et qu'elle se sent un peu seul.

Mon oncle retira sa tête de sur mon épaule et regarda ma tante.

« Ah ma chérie d'amour, pardon j'avais oublié de te saluer. »

Il se rattrape rapidement en l'embrassent a pleine bouche. C'est assez dégoutant mais pour moi, je trouve que c'est assez mélancolique. Quand je les vois tous les deux je repense à l'époque de ma mère. Mon père revenait toujours à 18 heures environ, et quand il était encore mon père, une sorte de rite s'est fait.

Il rentre, je le salue en lui sautant dans les bras et en l'embrassant. Ma mère viens pour me rappeler que j'ai des leçons à apprendre, je lui tire la langue et lui dis que je veux profiter de la présence de mon père et celui-ci me dis la même chose que ma mère. Je boude et je pars rapidement de dégout quand il commence à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je préférais me casser la tête à apprendre des principes à la con plutôt que voir leur amour épanouie. C'est triste mais maintenant je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les voire comme avant. Revoir mon père qui me resserre dans ses bras protecteur, ma mère qui me gronde rapidement parce que je ne respecte pas l'étiquette, les revoir ensemble juste une fois c'est tout ce que je demande.

« Tu es rattrapé. »

Ma tante sourit et mon oncle lui dis que c'est dommage il aurait aimé se faire pardonner plus intensément.

« Bon, bah je pense que je vais vous laissez…Je vais voir comment va Basil. »

Je sortis du salon et les laissa tous les deux ensemble. Mon oncle voulut sans doute me poser des questions mais je ne lui en dirai pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit ma tante. Je suis le chemin de mémoire jusqu'à la salle de musique mais j'entendis rien. Donc soient ils ont insonorisé la pièce, soit il est en train de gruger son cours de musique.

Je vis une porte, je tape dessus, après tous si ce n'est pas la bonne salle je demanderais où elle se trouve. Je l'ouvre et miracle je vis la salle de musique, mais malchance Basil n'y est pas. Je rentre plus intensément et l'appelle, mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Je me dis qu'il doit être au toilette alors je décide de l'attendre. Je m'assis sur le banc du piano, et décide de voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main. Je commence doucement par revoir le son des notes et leur signification. Puis habitué, je me remets en selle et commence à taper dans une petite musique. On m'a dit un jour qu'un joueur de musique retrace ses sentiments dans son instrument. Je pense que ça doit être vrai car je joue une musique triste.

{_Naruto piano triste_, pour ceux qu'ils veulent écouter.}

J'ai dire que cette situation est meilleur que mon ancienne, et c'est vrai, mais je suis triste. Triste de devoir rester ainsi une fille qui n'a plus rien.

« Nina… tu vas bien ? »

Je me retourne et vois Basil qui a l'air inquiète, et lui dis que oui et m'excuse de lui avoir emprunté son piano prétextant que je n'ai pas pu résister.

« C'est pas grave. Tu sais donc en jouer ? »  
« J'ai appris quand j'étais avec le gouverneur de Hashirama… il voulait que sa fille apprenne à jouer de la musique. »  
« Le gouverneur de Hashirama ? »

Je me crispe sur place.

#_Je n'ai pas fait ça comme même ?_#

Je me retourne et lui dis que oui, que j'ai appris avec lui. Il me sourit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'impliquait cette appellation, il me demande si je voulais bien faire un duo avec lui. Je lui souris et lui dis que ce serait avec plaisir. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et je lui demande ce qu'il veut qu'on joue.

« Je ne sais pas, je te laisse décidé, t'es une invite après tout. »

Je souris à cette entend et lui dis de laisser son instinct me suivre. J'appuie sur les touches de droit à gauche et m'arrête à son milieu. Je lui dis qu'il prend le reste et que moi je prends ceux-là. Il me fit signe qu'il a compris et je commence à jouer une petit musique lent, augmentant le tempo jusqu'à ce qu'il commence, il a compris que je voulais voir son niveau avant de commencer.

Nous jouons donc tous les deux et on se sourire car pour une première fois ensemble on fessait de la bonne musique. On a même eus un publique, des serviteurs et les parent de Basil sont venue. Durant cette intermède, je me suis laisser guider par mes sentiment et j'ai pu réfléchir à cœur ouvert. Basil, sans s'en rendre compte, m'a aider en suivant le rythme que j'ai joué et en réussissant à faire les brusques changements de style du blues au rock il a été plus utile qu'une vingtaine de psy.

#_Sonnyus est dans le coma et après être réveillé il va retrouver son frère, ils vont partir ensemble et il sera complètement libre et heureux. Moi aussi je dois me trouver un objectif. Je vais demander à mon oncle s'il ne peut pas me prendre sous sa tutelle, après tous j'ai déjà reçu une bonne éducation, je sais lire, compter, et connais le monde._#

Mon père ne voulais pas d'une princesse, et encore moins d'une reine, analphabète.

#_C'est décidé, je vais lui demander._#

Bien sûr ça peut paraitre court, mais c'est le résultat en gros de ce qu'il est sortis de mon duo. J'arrête la musique et Basil aussi, je lui demande s'il n'a pas des devoirs à faire. Il me sort une tête triste et me répond que je ne suis plus aussi marrant que dans ses souvenirs. Je sourire intérieurement et lui dis que c'est vrai, que beaucoup de chose on changer en quatre ans, mais je suis toujours la même. Et pour lui prouver mes dires, je vais lui donner un coup de mains. Nous sortons de la chambre pour voir le monde attroupé derrière la porte.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Demande Basil, sans se rendre compte que c'est pour lui qu'ils sont tous là. Ils sourient tous en disant que non, rien de grave.

Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre et lui demande ce qu'il a à faire. Après une heure, où je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Il me remercie en me serrant dans ses bras et il court voir ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il semblerait que mon cher cousin soit le dernier de la classe, à telle point qu'il aurait fallu le faire redoubler. Ce qui était un vrai problème pour ses parents.

Mettre son enfant dans une école public, c'est certes très disgracieux pour les gens du haut mais pour les gens d'en bas cela prouve que leur consul était un homme proche de ses citoyens, enfin cela fessait aussi de Basil le représentant de la haut dans le monde d'en bas. Une grande responsabilité pour lui, et malheureusement son niveau scolaire n'a pas l'air de suivre.

Mais maintenant il a le même niveau que les autres élèves, et ce n'est déjà pas trop mal. Je regarde l'heure, il est 18 heure, je me demande ce que je vais faire du reste de la journée, mais à vrai dire, elle va se suivre tout seul. Ma tante et mon oncle vont me faire demander, j'appréhende les questions et ne voulait pas être forcé de tous leur raconter. Mais avant de leur parler sérieusement, Basil va leur raconter comment je lui ai appris les addictions et le japonais, les occupant jusqu'au diner. Un diner que je dois dire à réservé beaucoup de surpris :

*Pour moi en voyant le peu de nourriture a table par rapport à ce que Jaicke fessait, étonnamment ils étaient dix fois plus nombreux. Le goût qui était désagréable et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai le palais sensible, pour preuve j'ai comme même manger dans un restaurant durant mon voyage et c'était mieux que ça. Et enfin le fais qu'il est encore de la nourriture à la fin du repas. En conclusion, dix fois plus nombreux et pour un même nombre de mangeur moins de nourriture, moins de saveur et toujours de la nourriture à table. Bref le contraire de ceux que Jaicke fait.

*Pour ma famille, en voyant que j'attends que la nourriture soit mis sur la table avant de faire un signe en fermant les yeux pour remercier pour la nourriture et souhaite un bon appétit et de me servir, ou plutôt me jeter dessus, puis surtout le fait que je mange comme pour cinq, enfin cinq fois ce qu'ils mangent eux.

Ils ne me disent rien mais je vois bien à leurs regards que je les étonne. Le désert arrivant, ce fus un gâteau à la framboise. Je maudis intérieurement le cuisiner qu'elle connard. Mon oncle sert Basil et ma tante, ensuite il me propose de me servir. Là dans ma tête en une seconde passa tout un tas de truc.

#_ Je lui donne mon assiette et me force à manger ? Non j'ai finie de vivre ainsi. Mais je suis de la haute société, je me dois de faire paraitre l'étiquète et lui donner mon assiette. Pourtant je suis parti de Hashirama pour échapper à tout ça et voilà que maintenant je retourne dans cette même merde. NON ! Je ne suis pas partir pour ça._#

« Non merci mon oncle. Il se trouve que j'ai perdu le goût pour la framboise. »

Il en fut surpris et resta neutre un petit instant, puis il remit sa main sur son assiette et se sert une part de gâteau. Les servants vont reprendre le gâteau et je vais leur donner mon assiette. J'ai attendu que ma famille finisse leur assiettes, les regardant se régaler du fruit que je maudissais depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans. Je me forçais toujours chaque fois que je le voyais, sans quoi je m'en prenais plein la gueule de la part du gouverneur qui cherchait la moindre excuse pour me frapper.

Finie, les assiettes débarrasser et Basil envoyer dans sa chambre. Ce fut l'heure des révélations, je savais que ça allait arriver et j'attends qu'ils commencent leurs questions. Ce fus ma tante qui me demanda qu'est qu'il s'est passée là-bas, je les regardai chacun dans les yeux, pris une grand inspiration et commença à parler.

« Mon père veux que je me marie avec quelqu'un… »

Ma tante souffle un peu, cela eus le don de m'étonner.

« Ce n'est que ça ? »

Me dit-elle en soufflant. Je lui lance un regard noir qui ne fut compris pour une autre raison.

« Tu sais ma nièce, c'est ainsi que va le monde, les parents sont obligée de trouver un mari pour leur fille. »

Je réagie au quart de tours, malheureusement.

« C'est faux, maman avait choisie pa…le gouverneur parce qu'elle l'aimait. »

Ma tante et mon oncle me regarda avec des yeux de pitié, je compris le message rien qu'en voyant ce regard.

« Non…c'est faux… Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça… Maman aimait le gouverneur…Elle l'aimait..._c'est à cause de cette amour qu'elle n'a pas vu l'enfoiré qu'il est._ »

Mes dernière parole fut dit à voix basse mais ils l'ont entendu et me regarda avec des yeux noir d'avoir parlé comme ça de lui.

« Nina, il s'agit de ton père… Alors même si tu es en colère contre lui, je te demande de ne plus prononce ces mot de sous-bas. »

Je le regardai, et me repris rapidement.

« Je suis désolé…Je ne recommencerais plus. Seulement le mariage était prévu au moment même où je devais avoir neuf ans…Et mon « mari » est bien plus vieux que moi. »

Je serre les dents en disant ça, ce qu'ils ne leurs échappent pas.

« Qui était cette personne ? »

Je serre encore plus les dents.

#_Le gouverneur de Hashirama voilà qui. C'est le gouverneur de Hashirama, GOUVERNEUR DE HASHIRAMA, __**GOUVERNEUR DE HASHIRAMA.**_#

Je pense tellement à son nom qu'il m'est difficile de tenir sans leur dire. Que faire ? Ma tête me fait horriblement mal à mesure que son nom sonne comme un tambour, augmentant d'intensité.

« Nina…Ҫa va ? »  
« …NON, ҪA NE VA PAS ! VOUS ÊTES DE SON CÔTÉ ALORS QUE JE PENSAIS TROUVE ICI UN REFUGE ! »

Je me lève précipitamment et je cours jusqu'à la porte pour m'enfuir n'importe où mais loin d'eux. Mais au moment de toucher la poigner, j'entends une voix derrière moi.

« Nina tu part déjà…Et mon histoire, tu m'as promis de me la raconter. »

Je suis au bord des larmes et je m'apprête à partir, à m'enfuir.

#_Mais pour aller où ? _#

Je lâche la poigner et je me retourne affichant un grand sourire et cachant mes larmes qui commençaient à monter.

« J'arrive, je promets de te raconter une très belle histoire. »

Il me regarda un petit instant puis me souris à pleine dents me disant qu'il m'attend. Je regarde mon oncle et ma tante et vais vers eux. Avant qu'ils ne me disent quelque chose j'attaque.

« Mon père et moi ne sont pas en tensions pour rien, j'ai besoin que vous me protégiez de lui. Si vous refuser, je vais alors dans cette chambre… »

Je montre celle de mon cousin

« … je lui raconte une histoire et je m'en vais pour ne plus revenir. »

Ils me regardaient dans les yeux, voulant savoir si c'était vrai cette menace, puis commence à paniquer en voyant que j'en suis capable, que j'ai changé, que j'ai mûri au point d'en perdre mon innocence sans le moindre regret car il représentait un retour à la case départ.

Il n'ose imaginer ce que j'ai vécu pour en arriver à cette état et je ne leurs demande pas car cela signerai la fin de leur vie.

On resta ainsi immobile jusqu'à ce que Basil me rappelle pour son histoire. Je souris et décide de mon propre chef que je partirais une fois que j'aurais couché Basil. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais mais c'est comme ça. Je rentre dans sa chambre et ferme derrière moi.

« Alors Basil, tu veux quoi comme histoire ? »  
« Une histoire comme tu me les racontait. »  
« Bien…C'était il y a fort longtemps dans le monde de fanta… »  
« Non pas une histoire de fée, une vrai histoire s'il te plaît… Maman m'en lit des comme ça tous les soirs, je veux que ma cousine me raconte une vrai histoire. »

Je lui souris et m'incline.

« Si le prince désire ceci, il aura. »

Je prends une chaise et m'installe à côté de son lit. Attendant que Basil, qui a compris qu'il allait avoir son histoire comme il aime, s'installe correctement bien au chaud.

« C'était il y a fort longtemps, dans un monde similaire au notre remplie de village plus magique les uns des autre. Mais mon histoire se situe dans un village en particulier. Dans ce village tout y était jolie et brillait de mille feux, les gens mangeais et dormais bien…Enfin cela était en apparence car s'ils ont s'avance un peu plus on y découvre des gens mourant de faim priant pour avoir à manger… »  
« Il ne mangeait pas alors comment ils font pour se nourrir ? »

Je souris devant son innocence.

« La plupart des parent se cotisait pour que leur enfant puis manger une miche de pain et pour ça il devait travailler dur et ne manger que rarement… »  
« Et il n'y a pas de roi qui empêche ça ? »  
« J'y viens un peu de patient… Parmi tous ces personne une est à plaindre en particulier, il est petit et chétif, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va manger ce soir, ses parents l'on abandonner et lui il est assis à terre, regardant les gens passer, il les regarde car eux aussi le regard mais comme un monstre. »  
« S'en était un ? »  
« Non, il est loin d'en être un… »

Je viens de me rendre compte que je reviens au présent, je replonge dans l'histoire rapidement.

« Cette enfant, qui ne compris pas au début le pourquoi de ses regards, appris un jour que la fille du souverain avait des problèmes et qu'elle attendait qu'un chevalier viens l'aider. Il décida que ce sera lui qui irait car personne au village ne voulais affronter le roi qui promis de maudire quiconque viendrait. Il chercha un moyen de pouvoir l'aider et trouva en la compagnie de deux érudits, Jack et Jaicke, qui lui appris à utiliser un pouvoir qui est endormie en lui. Il décide après un mois d'entrainement intense, de venir au palais. Il arrive à la porte mais les garde l'empêchent d'entrer. Il recule et utilise ses pouvoirs pour passer en force… »  
« C'est un super héros ? D'où lui viens ses pouvoirs ? »  
« Tu poses beaucoup de question…Ses pouvoir lui viens des érudit qui lui appris à utiliser l'énergie qui existe en chacun de nous… »  
« Même en moi… »  
« Oui mais il faut pour cela s'entrainer très dur et ne jamais baisser les bras. Et ainsi tu deviendras mieux qu'un super héros, tu deviendras un ninja… »  
« C'est quoi la différence ? »  
« Un ninja suis sa propre justice et assume ses choix sans rendre de compte à personne, il repousse ses limites pour arriver à ses fins… »  
« Papa il dit que les ninjas sont des personne méchante. »

Je m'en doute qu'il dit ça car il fait partis des gens qui on signer le traité anti-ninja et qui, à la différence de Hashirama, s'y tienne. Je ne vais pas remettre en question l'éducation de mon cousin même si cela me démange.

« Et bien sache qu'il y a aussi des ninjas gentils pour équilibrer la balance. Donc je continue…Le ninja rentre dans le palais… »  
« C'est quoi le nom du ninja ? »  
« Sonnyus…C'est bon Sonnyus ? »

#_Merde qu'elle conne je fais...c'est sortis tous seule._#

« Ouais tu aurais pu trouver mieux. »

Je rigole intérieurement. J'imagine Sonnyus qui entend ça.

# _« Hey Sonnyus c'est jolie… »  
« Non c'est moche, je préfère un autre nom… »  
« Moi j'aime bien, tu n'as cas en trouver un autre. »_

_Il lui dire la langue et fait semblant de ne pas aimer le nom que Basil aurait choisie._#

« Enfin le ninja, donc tu trouveras un nom, rentre et se trouve en présence du roi, ayant battue tous les personne qui voulait l'arrêter. Il lui dit qu'il vient pour la princesse, le roi le regard et comprenant qu'il était sérieux lui lance alors un défi…S'il bat son champion, il pourra partir avec la princesse, mais s'il perd, sa vie lui appartient. Il accepte et le roi lui montre son champion, Balieur… Tous les deux se regard et le combat commence, épée contre épée… »

Je fais de mouvement accompagnant pour montrer comment s'est passée le combat.

« …Puis le ninja tomba sous les coups de Balieur malgré ses pouvoirs, il est à terre et Balieur va lui porte le coup de grâce… Mais la princesse, qui a vus ce qu'il se passait, intervient en courant jusqu'au le ninja… Elle lui murmure quelque mots a l'oreille et se faire reprendre par son père. Elle est stocker à son fauteuil et ne bouge plus… Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que la princesse était une magicienne et qu'elle a amplifié les pouvoir du ninja. Balieur s'apprête à donner le coup de grâce mais d'un coup Sonnyus esquive le coup et se remet sur pied en prenant l'épée à terre. Il regarde Balieur et recommence le combat mais cette fois c'est différent, c'est Sonnyus qu'il est en train de gagner. Il est devenu plus rapide et plus puissant. Il bat Balieur l'empêchant de se relevé, il a l'épée près de sa gorge…. »

Je mets ma main près de son cou en fessant croire que c'est l'épée.

« …Balieur lui dis qu'il a perdue et accepte de mourir, mais Sonnyus enleva son épée et se dirige vers le roi…Il a vaincu le champion comme convenue et désir prendre la princesse qui accepte de le suivre… Le roi lui dit que le champion n'est pas mort ce à quoi Sonnyus répond qu'il n'était pas question de le tuer, mais de prouver qu'il était capable de protéger la princesse des personne comme lui. Il partir sous la colère du roi qui les maudit alors qu'il quitte le village et part vers de nouvelle aventure. FIN »

Basil à les paupières qui commence à faire lourd, je le laisse dormir et part de sa chambre, mais au moment de sortir il me parle a moitie endormie.

« Nina…est-ce que Sonnyus et la princesse sont toujours ensemble ? »  
« Dans le cœur de la princesse Sonnyus y est toujours… Et elle ne veut jamais l'oublier mais elle ne sait pas si c'est pareil pour lui… »

Je parle doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais surtout parce que je dis la premier chose qui m'est passé par la tête et que je ne voulais pas me l'entendre dire. Mais Basil fini sur un phrase pour commenté ma réponse.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'aime aussi car il a été prêt à le sauver et à risquer sa vie pour elle… »  
« Oui mais il l'a fait par pitié, enfin c'est ce que pense la princesse… »

Basil se réveille légèrement.

« Non… Il l'a fait par amour…S'il l'avait fait par pitié… _Il n'aurait pas risque la malédiction du roi…et sa mort face au champion_. »

Je lui dis qu'il a raison et le laisse à son repos. Je sors de la chambre et fus illuminer par la lumière, il fessait sombre dans la chambre pour permettre de l'endormir et mettre un peu l'ambiance et c'est tant mieux sinon il verrait que je pleure en silence.

« Nina… »

Je tourne la tête à l'extrême opposé de la voix, mon oncle a dû voire mes larmes.

« Je…je suis désolé…C'est vrai, je pesais que ton père préparait un sale coup…mais au fond de moi j'espérais me tromper. À vrai dire je ne pensais pas que tu utiliserais ton cadeau… »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant ça.

#_Il ne voulait pas que je viens…_#

« Nina… Je te promets que tu seras en sécurité dans ce village… Mais j'aimerais que tu réponds a quelques questions…Tu veux bien ? »

Je m'essuie les yeux et me retourne pour le suivre, on retourne au salon où ma tante me dis-nous laisser. Je voulus la retenir mais elle me dit qu'elle préfère ne pas savoir ce que je vais dire…Qu'elle n'en a pas le courage. Tournant dans un chemin et disparaissant de notre vue…Mon oncle commença ses question.

« Qu'est qu'il t'a fait ? »

Je regarde autour de moi et commence à répondre, cachant mes sentiments pour répondre de manière neutre.

« Il me battais depuis que j'ai l'âge de six ans. »

Cela le surpris que je réponds sans sentiment, mais je préfère répondre ainsi plutôt que pleurer… J'en ai assez de tous le temps pleurer, ça résout rien et ça me fatigue plus d'autre chose.

« Sait-tu avec qui il voulait te marie et son âge ? »  
« Oui, mais je tairais son identité, j'en suis désolé. »  
« Nina, il y a des règle même pour les dirigent. S'il a deux fois ton âge lors de l'annonce, ce mariage ne compte pas et ton père ne peut rien y faire. »  
« Même maintenant il a deux fois mon âge… Mais ce qui compte pour lui ce n'est pas de me maries le plus vite possible et se débarrasser de moi… »

Il en fut étonner, je répondue a la question avant même qu'elle ne vient a ses lèvre.

« Il voulait avoir plus de pouvoir… Ma mère m'a donné son pouvoir dans son testament »

Il confirme, il était là lors de sa lecture à défaut de ma tante, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Il me demanda comment il pouvait avoir plus de pouvoir que maintenant.

« Il comptait me marie avec un dirigeant d'un village qu'il lui livrerait mon pouvoir. »

Je m'en sors bien, pour le moment je n'ai pas fait qu'éviter les mines posées sur le terrain tout en arrivant à la fin du chemin.

« Mais qui pourrait assez stupide pour faire ça… Enfin je comprends que tu ne veux pas me donner son nom mais le pouvoir de ta mère représente celui de la direction de Hashirama mais aussi des richesses des colonies qui sont dans diffèrent pays… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire mais en gros tu possèdes un pouvoir marchand, un pouvoir politique et militaire, car l'armé de tout tes villages se rallieront à toi … Alors là je voudrais bien savoir qui serai assez stupide pour donner ça… »

Et voici que je marche sur la première mine, il faut que je trouve une raison et vite s'en quoi j'explose avec mon histoire.

« Je… ne serai pas capable de vous expliquer… peut être ne voyait-il pas mon pouvoir dans son intégralité… »  
« Oui, enfin bon si cette histoire est vrai, et je te fais confiance pour ça… Ton père risque de gros problèmes. »  
« Mon oncle… Il autre chose que je dois vous dire… »

Il me regarda étonné ne voyant pas ce qu'il a de pire et c'est avec surpris que je vais lui apprendre.

« Le gouverneur de Hashirama… il est en relation avec des ninjas… »  
« Ah…Et bien sache que nous aussi et c'est avec le village de Konoha donc… »

Je relève la tête le regardant vraiment dans les yeux montrant un message très clair.

« Je ne parle pas d'alliance mon oncle. Il était en relation direct avec un ninja. Il ne respecte pas le traité qu'il à signer. Il était très puissant et vraiment dangereux…C'est du sérieux…C'est lui le responsable du chahut dans le palais. Vous en avez entendue parler ? »

Il secoue la tête comprenant qu'en effet s'était sérieux, plus encore quand je lui ai dit qu'il a fait ça comme s'il respirait. Il est maintenant plus calme d'avant, cette histoire va plus loin qu'une querelle entre père et fille et il commence à le comprendre.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous avez eu vent de l'annonce du gouverneur sur mon enlèvement ?… »  
« Oui…et maintenant je pense plus que c'est un fugue qu'autre chose. »  
« Oui…Et bien sachez que l'information est surtout arrive aux oreilles de ninja bien dangereux. J'en ai rencontré trois qui était assez balèze. »  
« Tu as bien changé Nina …Ton langage… »

Je baisse la tête de honte, c'est vrai que j'ai vite perdue les bonnes manières.

« …et le fait que tu es réussies à partir en ayant des monstres à ta poursuite. »

Je relève la tête en m'excusant pour mon langage et le corrige sur un point.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait à moi seul… »

Il émette un bruit d'étonnement.

« …Quelqu'un est venue m'aider à m'enfuir…C'est lui qui as battu le ninja que je vous ai parlé et qui l'a mis hors d'état de nuire… »

Il me regarde avec des yeux écarquille, noir et de peur.

« …c'est un … ninja? C'est un enfant de salauds qui t'a accompagné.»

Je souffle et lui répond, sachant qu'il ne considère pas les ninjas dans son cœur mais c'est compréhensible, c'est une bande de ninja qui a tué sa famille pour lui faire passer un message.

« Oui…C'est un ninja qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a protéger durant tout le chemin… »  
« Et qu'elle a été son prix ? »

Il a été clair, net et précis dans sa question.

« Il ne m'a rien demandé… »  
« Correction, il ne t'a encore rien demandé… »  
« Mon oncle s'il vous plait…Je sais que vous avez une idée reçu sur les ninjas, et si j'étais à votre place je l'aurais aussi, mais j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez, c'est ce que vous vouliez. »  
« C'est un ninja, je n'ai rien à savoir en plus. »  
« Si !… Vous devez savoir que c'est un garçon de mon âge! Qu'il a risqué sa vie pour me protéger sans rien demander! Et qui a été gentil avec moi, il ne m'a jamais montre la mort! Il m'en a même préservé. Il est d'ailleurs dans un état critique parce qu'il m'a protégé…Et j'en ai vu d'autre! Ils ne ressemblent pas aux ninjas que vous et les autres avez en tête. Ils peuvent être aussi gentils et protecteur, comme des anges gardians… D'ailleurs, si vous les détester autant, pourquoi vous êtes allies avec eux ? »

J'ai parlé vite laissant mes sentiments guidé ma parole et cela le surpris. Puis après avoir compris ma question.

« Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai une vision précis du ninja et je préfère en avoir de mon côté au cas où j'aurais des problèmes avec l'un d'eux. Pour moi ce sont des armes dangereuses. »

Je l'écoutais, mais je ne pus accepter cette théorie.

« Mon oncle, sur ce point je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je ne vais pas tenter de vous convaincre… Tout comme vous vous n'allez pas tenter de votre côte. Mais puis-je vous demande quelque chose ? »  
« Oui bien sûr. »  
« J'aimerais invite mon sauveur à diner… »

Il en fut étonner et je le voyais déjà dire non ainsi j'attaque avant même qu'il me répond.

« Ce n'est pas le ninja que je veux inviter, mais le sauveur… Il a risqué sa vie pour moi et je me dois de l'en remercier. »

Il en fut perplexe.

« S'il vous plaît…Vous verrez ainsi qu'il est l'exception qui confirme la règle. »  
« Nina… »  
« Accepte chéris… »

On se tourne vers la provenant de la voix, ma tante est à l'entrée.

« Chérie mais qu'est que… »  
« Je suis désolé Nina, je ne pensais pas que tu avais subie tout ça. Lorsque je suis partie, une voix en moi me disait qu'il fallait que j'écoute. Alors je lui ai obéie et j'ai entendu ta proposition… Chérie je pense que c'est une bonne idée de rencontre la personne qui nous a ramené notre nièce. »

Il reste calme et dû céder à notre demande.

« Ok…Mais je ne vous promets pas que je serai buvable. Bien où habite-t-il ton ami ? »  
« À dire vrai je ne le sais pas encore mais quand je le verrais je lui demanderais. »  
« Bien… Bon bah disons que va organiser ça la semaine prochaine. »  
« Ҫa devrai être bon, je pense que a diner ce sera parfait… comme je ne connais pas ses heures d'entrainement… »  
« Entrainement ? »

Me demanda ma tante étonner. Elle a une vision aussi carré du «ninja» que mon oncle, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Dans mes souvenirs ma mère ne les a jamais critiquées alors que ma tante les détestait déjà.

« Oui…Il veut devenir plus fort chaque jours et à mon avis il doit s'entrainer au moment même où je vous parle…_Ou se préparer à partir._ »

J'ai parlé assez bas pour cacher ma voix triste de cette supposition mais ce n'est pas ce que ma tante a retenu. À sa tête, elle doit s'imaginer que Sonnyus «s'entraîne» à tuer. Je le voie en train de s'entrainer avec son katana et ses jutsu. J'y pense en même temps.

« Mon oncle, vous auriez pas un poste à pourvoir ? »

Ils me regardèrent étonner par ma demande.

« Je sais compter et lire, je connais déjà tous ce que l'éducation peut m'apprend, il ne me reste plus que la leçon de la vie et j'aimerais la commencer le plus tôt. »

Il regard ma tante, comme pour lui demander son avis.

« C'est vrai que tu as réussies à expliquer en une heure des mois de cours à notre fils, ce que nous même ne pouvons faire… Je pense qu'elle pourrait d'aider. »  
« Bien, tu commenceras demain, viens a huit heures au bureau je t'enseignerais ce que tu devras faire… »

Je m'en réjouie d'avance.

« Mais… Je veux aussi que tu n'oublies pas l'éducation, ainsi je te passerais aussi des livre d'éducation supérieur afin que tu continues à étudier. »  
« Et si ce n'est pas trop te demande, tu pourrais faire du soutien à Basil ? »

On regarda encore ma tante étonner par sa demande.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, Basil a des difficultés scolaire alors si l'on peut l'aider sans que le village le sache… »

Mon oncle me regard, voire si ça me dérange.

« Sans problèmes… Je pourrais aussi joue avec lui, il a l'air de s'ennuie tout seul. »  
« Disons qu'il est plein d'énergie. »  
« Et il n'a pas d'amis avec qui jouer ? »

Ils se regardaient avant de se retourne vers moi.

« Disons qu'il a quelque problèmes avec les gens du bas vus d'où il vient et pour les garçons de son rang, il ne parle d'avec des gens de leurs école. »  
« _Les rayures avec les rayures et les taches avec les taches…_ »

Dis-je à voix bas, c'était assez méchant mais il me le confirme.

« Bien dans ce cas, je vais l'occuper après qu'il revint de l'école. »  
« Ça ne risque pas de te faire trop ? »

Je leur dis que non et je vais leur prouver demain.

« Bien, dans ce cas allons-nous coucher demain on doit se lever tôt. »

Je confirme et leur demande où se trouve ma chambre. Ma tante demande à une domestique de m'amener à ma chambre où ils ont posé mes sacs ? C'est vrai qu'à ce moment je les avais oubliés. Une servant me mena à ma chambre et me dis bonne nuit, je lui renvoie la politesse mais je pense a un truc avant et je la rappelle.

« Oui madame ? »  
« Vous êtes à leur service depuis longtemps ? »

Étonner elle me répond qu'elle travaille pour eux depuis deux ans.

« Parfait, j'aimerais savoir s'il aurait une grand salle vide, ou utiliser rarement.»

Elle en fut encore tout étonnée et réfléchie deux minutes avant d'avoir un déclic. Elle me répond alors qu'il y a une salle au sous-sol. Je l'en remercie et lui demande si elle pourrait me la montrez distraitement. Après quelque minute, je suis dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit.

#_Cette journée aura été dur mais j'y suis enfin arrive, je vais pourvoir me reposer quelque heures, Sonnyus où que tu sois et qui que tu fasses…Merci._#

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Pov Sonnyus :**_

Je me réveille, couverture sur moi et un mal de crane horrible. Je regarde autour de moi et j'ai confirmation de deux chose : premièrement je ne suis pas dans ma chambre à Hashirama donc tout ce qu'il s'est passe n'était pas un rêve. Deuxièmes je suis dans une chambre donc forcément dans un village donc je suis à Kushina. Je me lève d'un coup, sortant de ma couette et de cette pièce. Je tombe sur un couloir et je remarque que je suis habillé.

#_Au moins la personne qui m'a soigner n'est pas comme les jumeaux._#

Je tourne la tête en entendant un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me rapproche et alors que je suis derrière la porte de la provenant de ce bruit, j'entendue un bruit plus fort que les autre et sursauta. J'approche ma tête et entendue deux personne en train de se parler et après quelque minute des bruit de pas. Je m'éloigne alors qu'elle s'ouvre et tombe sur un homme sortant habiller et ne me jetant aucun regard. Il sortit de la maison sous mon regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est que tu veux nabot ? »

Je reconnais cette voix et regarde dans sa direction pour voir que c'est bien la femme de la dernière fois qui me parlais et qu'elle est…**NUE ! **Je détourne la tête automatiquement, je l'entends se lève et me pousse légèrement.

« Ta faim…tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Je tourne légèrement la tête espérant qu'elle s'est mis quelque chose sur le corps. Alors bonne nouvelle elle a quelque chose sur le corps, mauvais nouvelle c'est transparent et on voit tout.

« Qu'est que tu as ? Tu n'as jamais vu une fille à poil ? »

Je détourne les yeux rapidement, ne voulant pas prêter attention à ses bêtises. Je tente de me calmer et d'oublier les images dans ma tête, pas qu'elle soit moche mais mieux vaut oublier, puis après avoir quelque instant elle me reparle.

« Va falloir d'habituer, je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour toi. Bon tu manges ou pas ? »

Mon ventre répond à ma place et elle me dit de m'assoir à table. Je lève la tête et me dirige vers ce qui semble être le salon. Je m'assis et elle fit quelque mudra pour invoquer un repas digne d'un roi. J'en fus tout étonner ce à quoi elle me répond qu'il faut bien manger même si on est ninja.

« Passe-moi ton assiette. »

Je lui donne et la vois me servir une bonne grosse assiette. Elle me le repasse et se sert à son tour. Puis après avoir fait le signe de prière, nous entamons notre… petit déjeuner vu qu'il est huit heure du matin.

« Bien tu as des questions à me poser je suppose. »

Je prends un morceau de poulet dans ma bouche et lui répond que oui. Elle me dit de commence et de bien mâcher ma nourriture, ce qui est assez étrange pour moi.

« Vous êtes Kira ? »  
« Oui et si jamais tu ne commences pas à me tutoyer, je vais péter un câble. Ça me donne l'appréciation d'avoir trente ans. »  
« Je suppose que vous vous connaissez Nii-san. »  
« Madara ?...Oui on peut dire que je le connais même très bien cette idiot. »

Elle sourit d'un air fière et content…Je ne relève pas vraiment l'insulte, elle m'étonne et je n'arrive pas bien à la cerner.

« Il est où actuellement ? »

Un air triste prend place et elle me répond de manière détachée.

« Il est en voyage, il n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment. »  
« Comment ? »  
« Un. »  
« Demain !? »

Je saut presque de joie. Mais elle me fait non de la tête.

« Semaine ? »  
« Non sinon j'aurais dit « une » Crétin. »  
« Mois ? »

Je suis assez tendu et ma joie a complétement disparue. Elle me fait non de la tête et fait un signe de la main pour monter.

« Un… »  
« An oui... Maintenant mange ça va être froid. »

Je bois l'eau qu'elle me sert, j'ai la gorge sèche et je dois dire que cette eau n'est pas de trop. Je replante ma fourchette dans ma viande et essaye de relativiser.

#_Un an… bon ça fait beaucoup mais c'est rien je vais enfin pouvoir le voir_.#

« C'est marrant de toutes les questions que j'appréhendais aucune n'a été poser. »

Je relève la tête et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« On est à Kushina ? »  
« Oui »  
« Nina est rentre chez elle ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Qu'est que tu me veux ? »  
« Merci de poser la question, je n'y croyais plus. Je suis ici pour t'apprend à te battre chiffe molle. »  
« Me battre ? »  
« Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux combattre Madara dans cette état ? »  
« Le combattre ? »  
« Tu as fait une promesse non ? Tu croyais que tu pouvais le revoir comme ça sans pour autant lui prouver que tu as progressé en deux ans. »  
« J'ai progressé! J'ai réussie à battre un puissant Nukenin!»  
«Tu crois que Balieur est du niveau de Madara? J'ai un sens de l'humour mais attention à ce que tu dis...»

Elle me crucifiait sur place avec son regard. J'en tremble de partout, elle est pire que Jaicke.

« Ensuite tu crois que tu aurais réussie à tuer Balieur si tu n'avais pas libéré ton Dōjutsu de Sonnyn?»

Elle me sourit alors que je me suis arrête de manger en la fixant des yeux, non pas à cause de sa révélation, ça c'est logique, mais à cause du fait qu'elle sache que je suis Sonnyn.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je lui demande sur un ton sérieux et très clair, serait mon couteau dans les mains. Elle me sourit de cette aire qu'elle avait lors de notre rencontre.

« Je suis Kira Sonnyn, membre du 9e clan Sonnyn et ta tutrice pendant la prochaine année de ta vie. »

_À suivre_


	22. S2: Une soiree presque parfaite

**Genre: **Pov Sonnyus, Pov Nina ; Angst ; OC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut a tous…pas fatiguer, moi si. Cela fait des heures que je cherche le sommeil mais Sonnyus et Nina n'arrête pas de hurler et joue aux strip poker. Je me hais a les avoir imaginé avec ce caractère. Mais c'est mieux que les jumeau qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que voler une voiture hier pour l'emboutir dans mon mur et en sortir complètement bourrer. Je me dis que je peux compter sur Madara et Kira…l'un est à l'hosto pour morsure d'animal mortel, la tête du médecin quand Madara lui a dit qu'est qu'il l'a mordu l'a presque fait tomber dans les pomme. Mais alors Kira ? Et bien c'est simple Nymphomane+ tenue d'infirmière+ quarantaine pendant une semaine= UN PUTAIN DES LEMON QUI M'A CHOQUER !

**Index :** _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
#_pensée perso_#

**Disclamer** : Pas de Naruto, Sasuke, ou tous autres personnages, mais juste l'univers de Naruto. Je répète PAS DE NARUTO NI DE SASUKE. L'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§ = même moment mais ailleurs

**Le clan Sonnyn chapitre**_** XXII:**_ Une soirée presque parfaite.

Quelques jours ont passé depuis que je suis arrivé à Kushina, six jours pour être précise. Je suis dans la salle de bain et je termine mon lavement. Et oui croyez-le ou non mais j'ai changé en six jours. Pas physiquement mais dans mes habitude. Je vais faire assez simple, on reconnaît un Sonnyn a trois chose : Son Dōjutsu dont la puissant est calculé à travers celui-ci, ses rites et enfin une dernière chose que j'expliquerais plus tard.

Donc mon lavement est un des nombreux rites que j'ai appris en une semaine à travers les leçons de Kira. En quoi ils consistent ? Avant de passer à la douche, ou tout autre pour laver son corps, on doit le « purifier» en passant un produit sur son corps.

Le principe, enlever le sang de son corps et après on passe à la douche, ou bain, le sang s'enlève et se dissous comme de l'eau. Ce serai long à expliquer comment ça ce fait, et surtout j'ai rien capté du comment.

Donc si vous suivez bien, je rentre dans la douche et me lave correctement car, dans quelque minutes, j'ai un rendez-vous avec… Enfin c'est une surprise je ne veux rien vous révéler tout de suite, surtout qu'il y a d'autre surpris de ce gens qui vont arriver. Quelque minute plus tard, où vous pouvez fantasmer comme vous voulez, je sors de la baignoire, me prépare et sors. Je vais au salon où je vois Kira assis en tailleur, les yeux fermé en maintenant un signe de la main, bref elle médite.

« _Ane-san_ … ?»

Oui _Ane-san_, je sais ce que vous allez me demande, pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça ? Figurez-vous que chez les Sonnyn, le principe de famille n'est pas pareil aux autres.

Un Sonnyn qui est mis au monde peut appeler ses géniteurs «Père» et «Mère», avec leurs permissions, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de sortir du nid, entre 8-12 ans, soit l'âge de sa sortie académique. Après sa nouvelle famille deviens son tuteur qui va s'occuper de son éducation. Il peut lui donner le titre qu'il désir jusqu'à ce qu'il change encore de famille. Donc dans un sens j'ai agis comme un Sonnyn lorsque j'ai demandé si je pouvais appeler Madara «Nii-san» en le considéré comme tel.

Kira est, techniquement, la tutrice de Nii-san, car celui-ci n'a jamais changer de famille, alors c'est naturellement que je l'ai appeler ainsi. Surtout aussi car elle a menacé de m'exploser la gueuler si je lui donnais le titre de «haha» (mère) ou «Obaasan»

Donc voilà Kira est l'Ane-san de Madara et l'Ane-san de Nii-san est mon Ane-san.

« Hum…Je médite _baka_»  
« C'est juste pour te dire que je vais y aller…»

Elle ouvre les yeux d'un coup et se tourne vers l'horloge, voyant qu'elle s'est vraiment laisser aller à la méditation sans voire le temps passer.

« Ah oui c'est l'heure…Bon tu sais comment tu dois te comport…»

Elle me dit ça en détachant son regard de l'horloge et s'arrête en me voyant.

« Ouaaaah ! Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un… Finalement j'ai bien fait de ne pas la renvoyer cher son père.»

Je rougie légèrement et souffle en me tournant sur moi-même à sa demande. J'ai les cheveux court, elle me les a recoupé, et je suis vraiment habiller d'un beaux costume, je dois le reconnais. Mais je joue les ignorant en disant que je ne trouvais pas aussi bien habiller et à dire vrai je n'ai pas une totale liberté de mouvement et ça a de quoi me faire chier.

Elle se lève d'un bond en me demandant ce que j'ai fait à mes cheveux qui ont l'air d'avoir un problème. Je me recule en demandant ce qu'elle va faire, même si je m'en doute.

«Ni pense même pas.»

Elle sourit et moi je me mets à courir rapidement. Elle me poursuit en ordonnant de venir à elle. Elle prend ses rêves pour des réalités. Je saute sur les murs,

Mon costume me gêne, je ne vais pas pouvoir la semer. Je décide de courir pour prend le virage de ma chambre et vite refermer la porte mais elle bloque à peine je la pousse. Je m'enfuis rapidement en sautant par-dessus mon lit et me retourne, bloquer, je pourrais sauter par la fenêtre mais cela ruinerait mon costume.

Elle me court pour me sauter dessus, je l'esquive en voulant sauter mais elle me rattrape dans les airs en hurlant qu'elle à gagner. Je hurle qu'elle a eus de la chance, ce à quoi elle répond que c'est un facteur à prendre en compte. Elle me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle détruit cinq minutes de coiffure sous mes plaintes.

«Tais-toi! Tu représentes le clan Sonnyn et tu te dois d'avoir la classe. Laisse-moi faire...»  
«Aïe! Aïe! Ouille! Arrête. Aïe! Aaaahhhh!...»  
« Bon…Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai appris et tu devrai d'en sortir.»

Elle vient de finir. Je me regarde dans le miroir en voyant qu'elle m'a complètement changé ma coupe pour passe d'une coupe avec de légères épines à une coupe complètement plate. Je déteste, je ressemble à ces gosses de riche qui ont un balai dans le cul remarquer c'est le minimum vue par qui je suis invite.

« D'accord…Je te remercie pour m'avoir aidé.»

Je lui souris, si on enlevé le fait qu'elle a failli me tuer a notre première rencontre, elle est vraiment sympas. Elle me le rend en humidifiant son pouce pour me le passer sur la joue.

« J'en pris…Rappelle-toi juste que demain on commence les choses sérieux.»

Je lui fais un signe de tête, oui demain les choses sérieuses commencent. Je mette mes chaussures neuves, qui vont avec le costume que Kira a «demandé à un ami», et part. Enfin presque puisque elle me rappelle.

« Je me fiche bien à quelle heure tu rentres, mais je te rappelle que demain on va commencer à 7 heure, alors je te conseille de revenir avant minuit.»

Elle me jette un objet que j'attrape en vol, c'est les clefs de la maison.

« Avant minuit…»

Je compris le message, si jamais elle entend du bruit et que c'est après minuit, elle passe en mode je tue quiconque me réveil. Je partir donc de la maison et me dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec, comme _conseille,_ six heure de liberté et je sais à quel point c'est vraiment précieux. Je marche dans la rue regardant autour de moi, je ne suis sortie qu'une seul fois de la maison avant ce jour. C'était après cinq jours d'entrainement où j'ai _appris _les bases du ninja, théorie comme pratique.

Pendant que je me cassais le cul à courir dans toutes les sens et a tenter de méditer, pour augmenter mon chakra et ma concentration avec mon esprit, elle me donnait cours comme si de rien n'était et m'interrogeait une heure plus tard. Les premiers jours sont toujours les plus durs dans n'importe quoi mais là je dois dire que j'en ai vraiment vomie. Si je répondais mal je me prenais un coup et autant dire qu'elle n'y allait pas de main mort, pour beaucoup je serais un enfant battue, mais pour les vrai personne qui connais Kira et sa façon d'apprendre je n'étais vraiment pas envieux.

Coup sur la tête si je méditais, coup au genou, qui vous fessait croit qu'elle vous cassait la jambe, pour mon entrainement à l'endurance, mais le pire pour moi c'est le coup dans l'estomac lorsque je fessais des pompe en équilibre sur les mains**.**

Je passe devant le magasin UTONIMAKE, je m'arrête un instant et regarde le magasin revenant à même pas 36 heures en arrière. Kira et moi avons un pacte après qu'elle m'a annoncé son intention de m'entrainer.

Elle me laisse un jour de mon choix et m'entraine durement les six autres jours. 52 jours de bonheur sur 365. Je fais ce que je veux pendant ce temps, jusqu'au prochain jour. Les jours d'entrainement sont calés pour commencer à 7heure et finir a 6heure 59.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je pars avec pour mission d'aller chercher des médicaments à l'autre bout du village, j'en profite pour le visiter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ne fessant que marcher dans la rue, ne m'arrêtant pas, regardant chaque boutique et chaque habitation. Je regarde les gens, espérant y voir autre chose que ce que j'ai vu à Hashirama. Manque de pot ma malédiction me poursuit même ici, car les gens que je n'ai jamais vus me regardent comme un paria.

Déçue ? Oui on peut dire que d'un certain côté je le suis. Mais sincèrement Je suis passé de simple voleur à ninja en moins de 1 mois, j'ai libérer des pouvoirs qui font de moi un Sonnyn en quelque minute, bon d'accord c'était d'instinct mais je l'ai fait comme même, j'ai battu un Nukenin puissant et j'ai libéré une princesse en une journée, j'ai protéger cette princesse en ayant des villageois, des mercenaire et des soldats au cul pour la ramener chez elle et j'ai fait tout ça sans l'amour de ces gens alors ils peuvent aller ce faire foutre. Je suis Sonnyus Sonnyn, et que cela leur plaisent ou non, je ne vais pas m'occuper de ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

Donc après avoir pris les médicaments, que je soupçonne être pour moi, je rentre chez Kira rapidement car je commence à avoir des goutte d'eau sur la tête. Je passe devant le magasin en marchant rapidement.

« Salut Nina.»  
« Salut Sonnyus.»

On continue à marcher sans percutez ce qu'on dit puis d'un coup je m'arrête et me retourne. Je vois bien la personne que j'avais saluée et elle aussi me remarque. Je marche vers elle rapidement et elle aussi, elle se jette dans mes bras, j'ai une grimace de douleur qui arrive sur mon visage alors qu'elle me touche le ventre et mes bleues en me serrant dans ses bras. Je cache ma douleur alors qu'elle se retire de moi, la pluie commence à se faire plus intense. Nina me tire vers le magasin et nous y entrons, le vendeur nous vit et salua Nina assez noblement je dois le dire et je le fait même remarquer.

« T'est pas le seul à avoir été occuper durant ses derniers jours…»

Me dit-elle en touchant mon torse, je ne pus cacher ma douleur.

« Je l'aurais parié… Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'automutiler.»

Elle me dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et je rie avec elle mais elle reprend son air sérieux et me demande ce qu'il se passe de mon côté.

« Nii-san n'arrivera que dans un an, et pendant ce temps je m'entraine avec An…Kira.»

Mon lapsus l'étonna mais je ne lui dis rien, et surtout n'est pas le droit de le dire. Le neuvième clan Sonnyn vis sur des règles que les Sonnyn s'impose eux-mêmes, diffèrent de chaque ninja et raison de grand dispute. Mais il y a quelques règle obligatoire, donc la désobéissant équivaux à la trahison. On les appelle _**les 4 Grands principes**_.

Ils sont inchangeable, crée à chaque début de nouvelle ère de clan, et soumis à tous. Ses principes sont au nombre de quatre :

* _Anonymat_ : Jamais tu ne divulgueras l'identité d'un(e) Sonnyn(e) sans son accord.

* _Protection_ : Ne jamais agir de par ses actes ou sa pensée contre le clan.

* _Duel_ : Ne jamais tuer un frère de sang hors d'un duel en accord avec le patriarche.

* _Légende_ : Notre nom est une légende à travers les âges. Connue, craint comme respecter de tous. Ainsi il est interdit d'agir au nom de tout le clan dans quoi que soit.

« Et toi ?»

Lui demande pour change de sujet et éviter de dire une bêtise.

« Moi ? Bah rien de spécial, j'habite avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Ils ont accepté de me protéger et me traitre différemment que ce que j'ai connus a Hashirama…»

Je suis content pour elle, même si je me doute qu'elle me cache quelque chose mais ne lui demande pas car elle est vraiment heureuse comme ça. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinq jour et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus la Nina que j'ai connue, elle semble différente. Heureux ? Ce doit être ça.

La pluie dehors s'est calmée, je décide qu'il faut que j'y aille mais je ne peux me résoudre à partir comme ça. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je ne sais même pas comment ça s'est fini. Je ne veux pas redécouvrir mon passé mais plutôt essaye de partir sur une bonne impression.

« Nina…Je suis désole de te dire ça, mais il faut que j'y aille. Kira m'attend…»  
« Oh oui bien sûr je comprends…»

Je m'excuse et me retourne pour partir, et d'un coup elle me rappelle assez rapidement, je me retourne et lui demande ce que je peux faire pour elle.

« Tu fais quoi demain ?»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Et me voilà maintenant, en face de ce même magasin mais plus de 24 heures plus tard. Maintenant il est ferme pour la nuit et je reprends vite mes esprits pour reprendre ma route. Je repense à la réaction de Ane-san lorsque je lui ais dis.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

À peine rentrer de ma mission médicale, Ane-san m'a tout de suite pris au mur, enfin au sens figurer pour le coup.

« T'était où ?»  
« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en route et j'ai un peu parlé.»

Elle souffle devinant de qui il s'agit. Je ne perds pas une seconde et mes chaussures enlevées, je lui donne le sac plastique puis lui explique pour l'invitation. Elle émet un bruit comme quoi elle s'en fout, je prends une grande respiration pour faire ce qui me semble le plus difficile à faire dans ce moment.

« _Ane-san_…tu pourrais m'apprendre « l'étiquette»?»

Elle vide le sac et prend ce qui est pour elle et qui m'a couté chère côté fierté à demander, Tampon et préservatif, et se retourne en me tentant le sac remplie de médicament. Je le prend et elle va dans sa chambre et les toilette sans m'accorder plus d'attention.

« _Ane-san_ ? Tu vas m'apprendre ou pas ?»

Elle quitte les toilettes et m'agresse la parole.

« Les médicaments dans le sac, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te les payes, tu en fais ce que tu veux mais au moins j'aurais rempli mon devoir de tutrice.»

Je réponds tact au tact à son argument.

« Tu répondre encore mieux en arrêtant de me frappe dans mon ventre, mes jambes et ma tête.»

Elle ne répond rien, et s'approche de moi en me disant que je devrais ranger mes médicaments.

« Bon tu m'aide oui ou non ?»  
« Si je comprends bien tu prends ta journée demain ?»  
« Oui, enfin la soirée.»  
« C'est la journée ou rien…»  
« Alors oui je prends ma journée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide…»

S'il a une chose que j'ai compris avec elle, c'est que quand on veut faire quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaît pas, elle vous ignore complètement.

« Assume… Tu vas aller à ce diner et tu vas te démerder comme tu peux pour ne pas nous foutre la honte sinon ce n'est pas à la tête, jambes ou ventre que mon prochain coup atterrira.»  
« Attend…Tu veux dire que Kira Sonnyn, la célèbre artiste et la plus gracieux refuse d'aider son « Otōto» (petit frère) dans l'art de l'étiquette ?»  
« Demande plus gentiment et je changerai peut être d'avis.»

Je compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Qu'est que tu veux en échange ?»

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et approche son visage de moi, je recule légèrement la tête, l'analysant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle me veut. Sa tête se rapproche de moi et d'un coup je sens quelque chose me maintenir, m'empêchant de me reculer. C'est sa main qui est derrière ma tête. Je vois son visage se rapproche de moi, je me baisse d'instinct et lui demande ce qu'elle fait. Elle me répond tous naturellement qu'elle voulait m'embrasser.

« Je te signale que tu as plus le double de mon âge, je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi.»

Je me recule d'elle, et elle, elle me sourit.

« « Pour moi» ?»

Je rougis en comprenant ce que je sous-entends.

« Bien…Mais sache que les sentiments nous rend plus fort mais qu'un ninja doit les faire taire si veux accomplir une mission.»  
« Kira…Je suis désolé mais je refuse de faire ça avec toi.»  
« Tu changeras d'avis… Mais je ne te forcerais pas. Assit-toi je vais te faire une leçon et tu as intérêt a bien te rappeler de tous.»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Et me voilà maintenant je commence à m'approche de mon objectif, je vois les gens autour de moi étonner de me voir ici, enfin pas « moi» mais plutôt de voire une personne venant du quartier pauvre venir dans le quartier riche. Un garde me demande ce que je fais là, si je suis perdue. Je compris à ce moment la différence avec Hashirama. À Hashirama, le garde m'aurait intimité pour me faire rebrousser chemin alors que là le garde demande gentiment ce que je fais ici, mais il avait tout de même les mêmes yeux qu'une personne me haïssant.

Je lui dis que j'ai été invité par une personne de la haute, comme ils s'aiment s'appeler. Ce à quoi il me demande le nom de la personne et que je lui réponds que ce ne sont pas ses affaires et qu'il va me mettre en retard. Je continue mon chemin en passant à côté de lui sans lui accorder plus qu'attention que ça. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher, je me retourne et lui demande ce qu'il fait.

« C'est simple, tu me dis qui est la personne, son nom limite, et je pars. Sinon, je te suis et je vois qui est la personne et m'assure que tu es bien invité.»

Je secoue la tête, comprenant que si les garde ici on la sympathie de ne pas me foutre dehors à coup de pied dans le cul. Il ne me lâche pas pour autant.

« Bien, si vous tenez tant que ça à me suivre, je vous demandais juste de ne pas être si près de moi.»

Je me retourne et continue mon chemin et une fois avoir tourné dans une ruelle, je disparais devant lui. Je saute et cours aussi vite que possible sur le toit à côté, il ne remarque rien et je me barre vite fait vers mon lieux de rendez-vous et me rend compte que je n'ai rien amené et Kira a été clair sur ce point.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« Quand on arrive quelque part en étant invité par le propriétaire, on amener un cadeau. Dans ton cas des fleurs ça devrait être bon.»

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je regarde autour de moi, comme si j'allais trouver un magasin quelque part mais surtout ouvert à cette heure étant presque 19 heure. Je regard partout et trouve mon bonheur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'arrive devant sa maison, Il y a des gardes un peu partout, je leur dis que j'ai été invite. Il me le confirme et m'invite a entré.

#_Je trouve que ça fait bien lorsque qu'on m'accorde les choses sans rien dire, pourrais y prendre goute._#

Je traverse le jardin pendant que je pensais ça. Je frappe à la porte et après quelque seconde, c'est une Nina habiller somptueusement qui m'accueil. Elle porte un robe noir, sans manche qui descend jusqu'à ses genou, qui contraste avec ses cheveux bleue-sombre qui sont en queue de cheval, à part une mèche rouler qui se trouve sur son front. Son visage est légèrement colorié prouvant qu'elle est maquillé.

« Sonnyus…Tu vas rester longtemps devant la porte ou tu te décides à entrer?»

Je reste stocker devant elle, je ne sais ce qui me traverse l'esprit. Je tente de me calme et de reprendre le contrôle de mes mouvements et de la parole.

« Tu…es vraiment magnifique.»

Elle rigole légèrement et me dis que moi aussi je suis bien habiller. Elle me prend la main et me tire à l'intérieur de la maison, moi je suis sans comprend qu'elle me fait rentrer. Elle me demande si c'est pour elle ce que je tiens dans les mains. Je récupère mes esprits et lui donne en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

« Mais mon anniversaire est passé depuis plus d'un semaine…»  
« Oui, mais je n'ai pas donné mon cadeau, alors le voilà.»

Je lui tends les fleurs, elle les prend et après avoir regardé elle me regarde bizarrement puis elle me sourit en me disant que c'est un très grand cadeau pour elle, mais en y mettant vraiment l'émotion comme si elle allait pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, peut-être que j'aurais dû prendre d'autre fleur que des fleurs d'oranger*2.

« Nina ton ami est arrivé ?»

Je vis une dame arrive vers nous dans l'entrer, je la salue en appliquant l'étiquette comme m'a dit de faire Kira.

« Je vous salue madame, c'est une belle maison que vous avez.»

Elle me sourit puis se tourne vers Nina.

« Et bien dit donc Nina ton ami est vraiment poli, tu aurais dû nous le dire.»  
« Faut dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas aussi…Poli»

Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur en m'invitant à la suivre, je me permets de repenser à notre premier rencontre. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas accordé la grâce de son rang mais faut dire aussi que les circonstant ne s'y prêtaient pas. D'ailleurs je me souviens bien, c'est elle qui était la plus malpoli de nous deux. Je rentre dans le salon et je vois un homme qui est assis sur une chaise devant une table, et un petit garçon qui était en train de regarder la télé.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait… Je voudrais vous présenter Sonnyus.»

Le petit garçon se tourne vers moi avec des yeux remplie d'étoile et le monsieur assis à table me regarde lui avec tout le contraire, du mépris. Mais ce mépris était diffèrent de ce que je connaissais. C'était de la haine mais elle était plus diriger non pas sur ma personne à proprement parler, mais sur autre chose. Je me penche légèrement pour saluer l'homme.

« Je vous salue monsieur, c'est un beau village que vous avez.»

Mais Nina rigole derrière mon dos et se penche à mon oreille pour me dire quelque chose.

« Sonnyus maintenant que les présentation sont fini, tu devrai ranger ton masque et montrer ton vrai visage. N'est pas toi qui m'as appris à vivre comme on est malgré les regards des autres ?»

L'homme est aussi à l'écoute de la femme qui lui parle à côté de lui, et une fois finie il se fait pousser par celle-ci et moi par Nina. Il prend la parole.

« Bien…Alors bienvenue dans ma maison Sonnyus…Je vous remercie d'avoir protégé Nina pour la permettre de venir ici.»  
« Je vous en prie monsieur c'était un honneur.»  
« Bien maintenant vous vous serrer ma main et vous apparaissez sous votre vrai jours.»

Dis Nina et sa tante. Elles ont l'air complice tous les deux, a rire de nous voire ainsi. Je souffle un peu, ce diner à l'air de promettre quand d'un coup un garçon viens vers moi pour tire sur mon costume et me parle comme ébahie quand je lui accord mon attention.

« Dis…C'est vous le fameux Sonnyus donc me parle ma cousine tous les soirs ?»

Nina se raidie d'un coup en disant à son cousin d'arrêter de dire des bêtises.

« C'est pas des bêtises, c'est bien lui qui a affronté le champion Balieur et la malédiction du père de la princesse.»

Je regard Nina qui est complétement rouge. On dirait qu'elle lui a parlé de moi, elle n'ose plus rien dire, je me tourne vers le petit garçon et lui répond que c'est moi. Il a un énorme sourire et a l'air de ce retenir de sauter de joie. Je m'avance un peu vers Nina et lui demande qu'elle lui ait dit.

« Rien de spécial, je lui ai juste raconte une histoire pour l'endormir.»  
« Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que ton histoire.»

Je parle doucement pendant que le petit libère tout sa joie et hurle à ses parents que c'est moi le héros des histoires de sa cousine.

« Désolé… Mais on dirait qu'il ne va plus te lâcher de la soirée.»

Je lui souris et lui dis que ce n'est pas vraiment grave, après tout ce sera mon première fan même si je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû **tout** lui dire. Et j'eus confirmation rapidement.

« Sonnyus…Je n'ai rien dit à propos de mon père…Je leur ai juste raconté mon histoire en oubliant de gros détail.»  
« Comme le coup du fait qu'on veut te force à t'unir avec un homme pour te prendre ton pouvoir ?»

Lui demande sur un ton qui se veut assez bas pour pouvoir régler mes violons avec Nina.

« Comme le fait que cette homme c'est mon père…»

Je comprends…Elle ne veut pas raconter cette partie et si c'est son choix, qui suis-je pour l'en dissuader ?

« D'accord, je te promets que je ne dirai rien.»  
« Autre chose…redevient le Sonnyus qui m'avait aidé…Là on a l'impression que tu as un balais dans le cul.»

Je rougie légèrement en disant que je pensais que c'était comme ça qu'on agissait dans le haut de la société.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le Sonnyus du haut qui m'a aidé mais celui du bas.»

Je rigole légèrement et range les leçons de Kira dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard. Après tous je plaiderai le quatrième pilier. Je me ré-avance et le gamin me réattaque avec des tas de question à telle point que Nina intervient.

« Basil laisse respirer Sonnyus il répondra à tes questions plus tard.»

#_Basil, c'est donc le nom de ce bambin._#

Basil me regarde donc, comme pour me demande si c'est vrai. Je secoue la tête en lui disant que je promets de lui raconter aussi une histoire de mes aventures s'il est sage. Il sourit et retourne voir la télévision.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas tout lui raconter n'est pas ?»

Me demande la tante de Nina, appuyé par son mari.

# _Donc ils sont au courant pour le fait que je sois ninja, j'espère que Nina n'a pas parler du clan Sonnyn. Faudra jouer serrer et que je préviens Ane-san._#

« Oui bien sûr. Je ne vais pas tout dire mais au moins ça lui fera une histoire de plus.»

Je dis ça en regardant Nina qui me répond d'un regard noir. Elle s'assit sur une chaise déçue et son oncle rigole légèrement, la tante me dit de faire comme chez moi. Je l'en remercie et m'assis sur une chaise à côté de Nina. Nous sommes assis tous les quatre à table et il y a un léger silence. Je sens bien que malgré leur accueil chaleureux, ils ont une certain craint et ne savent pas comment briser le silence. Je décide alors de porter la discussion.

« Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes les responsable de ce village ?»  
« Oh vous savez ça va faire un peu plus de 20 ans je crois ?»

Elle regarde son mari qui n'arrête pas de me dévisager, pour lui demande confirmation. Il lui répond chaleureusement, passant du froid au chaud en un tournement de tête.

« Pour toi oui, mais c'était tes parent qui dirigeant avant, moi j'ai commencé quand je t'ai épousé soit…13 ans.»

Je reprends la conversation directement, étonné par la remarque qu'il vient de faire.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas de ce village ?»  
« Si, mais j'étais comme toi avant… Je venais du bas.»

Je fus assez étonner, je ne pensais pas que cela était possible.

«Vous savez, je reste du bas encore aujourd'hui. Mais c'est incroyable, je ne savais pas que c'était possible…D'ailleurs ça ne se voie pas vu votre comportement.»  
« Mon comportement ?»

Je me rends compte que j'ai fait une légère bêtise, mais quitte à plonger autant que ce soit bien fait.

« Et bien…On ne croirait pas que vous veniez du bas. Certes vous n'avez pas le comportement de tous les gens de la haute mais pourtant vous avez l'air de vouloir détruire vos racine.»  
« Tu parles comme si tu savais tout.»  
« Justement non, c'est bien pour ça que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce choix.»  
« C'est simple. Quand tu rentres dans le monde du haut, tu dois briser tes liens avec le bas car ils seront un poids dans ton jugement.»

Je ne dis rien car je suis invité, et parce que c'est Nina qui m'a invité, mais je voudrais bien lui dire que c'est débile et remettre en cause ses jugements. Je suis déjà avec un gouverneur sur le dos alors autant évité un autre, quoique cela pourrait faire monter ma prime.

Nina et sa tante nous regarde, visiblement on s'est légèrement laisser emporter dans notre excès et je m'en excuse. L'oncle a l'air de faire pareil en voyant le regard de sa femme. La télé fus éteint et Basil nous rejoint, le diner sera servie quelque minute plus tard où la conversation est mener par Nina et sa tante sur les diffèrent sujet du village et où on me demande mon avis.

J'en fus assez surpris, il semblerait que j'ai fait fureur lors de mes remarques et mes questions sur le choix de l'oncle. Je tente de paraitre présent mais ce diner est assez monotone. Quand la nourriture arrive par les diffèrent servant, je me sers et attend que tout le monde soit servie pour faire mon signe mais une remarque me fit ouvre les yeux.

« C'est marrant Nina et Sonnyus il faut la même chose de leur main avant de manger.»

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle remarque mon regard.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ?»

Je ne répondue rien pendant trois second.

« Si tu as le droit, mais je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les signes de remercîment.»

Elle ne dit rien et commence à manger, je recommence ma prière rapidement, l'aillant interrompu, et commence aussi. Nous somme regarder par l'oncle et la tante pendant un court instant, ils étaient perplexe et je peux comprendre, moi-même je fus surpris pour Nina donc nous voire tous les deux. Enfin après quelques petites minutes de tranquillité à manger un peu, Basil va commencer ses questions.

« Dis-moi Sonnyus, Tu l'as rencontre comment Nina ?»

Nina qui avait entendu la question se tourne vers lui pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a quelque minute, mais je réponds assez simplement.

« Et bien… En fait Nina avait quelque problème avec des personnes et je suis venue l'aider.»  
« Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoir magique que Jack et Jaicke vous ont appris ?»

Je me tourne vers Nina qui tente de ne pas me remarquer en mangeant et détournant ses yeux. Je me retourne vers le petit Basil et lui répond.

« Oui j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir partir sans qu'on nous remarque.»  
« Alors vous ne les avez pas combattues ?»  
« Non…Ҫa ne servait à rien.»

Il semble déçue, mais je ne vais pas lui mentir en disant que je les ai tous tuer. Surtout que ses parents ne voudraient même pas que je lui raconte cette histoire. Puis il posa une question à Nina.

« Nina, la princesse dans ton histoire c'est une de tes amies.»

Nina le regarda et lui répond avec le sourire.

« Oui et c'est surtout une grand amie de Sonnyus.»  
« Alors elle est où actuellement ?»

La question était pose à nous deux mais je regardai Nina pour voir si elle avait une réponse à donner, seulement elle me lâcha sur ce coup en disant que c'est moi le dernier à l'avoir vue.

«Oui mais je suis tombé inconscient...»

Tentais-je pour lui renvoyer la balle, mais ne jouer pas avec une princesse car elle a toujours un argument de cacher.

« Oui mais je suis sûr que tu lui a dit au revoir quand tu t'es réveiller pour partir. À moi que tu t'es transformer en goujat?»

N'ayant rien d'autre pour contrer, me fessant rendre compte de ma faiblesse en éloquence, je décide de répondre naturellement en regardant le petit.

« Elle est chez des gens très gentil et elle vit une nouvelle vie qu'elle a l'air d'aimer.»  
« Mais…et ses pouvoir de prêtresse ?»  
« Ses…pouvoirs ? Bah quoi ses pouvoir ?»  
« Bah…pourquoi elle n'est pas partie avec vous et qu'elle n'est pas venue au village ?»

Je regarde rapidement Nina, mais elle reste silencieuse.

« Disons que ma route est très dangereux et que je m'en voudrait qu'elle soit blessé en me suivant.»

Je répondue avec une point déçue mais je sais que c'est vrai. Deux fois que je n'ai pas pu la protéger et elle a perdu son innocence à cause de moi.

« Elle est capable de se défendre…»

Nina venais de parler d'un coup, je la regarde étonner par sa remarque, elle fut assez calme mais aussi, et ça je le compris dans sa voix, énerver. Je ne fus le seul à être surpris par sa remarque, son cousin, son oncle et tante, qui écoutait mon histoire pour avoir un véritable aperçue de ma personnalité, la regardait aussi étonner. Je répondais à sa remarque.

« Je n'en doute pas Nina, mais j'ai échoué à la protéger deux fois et par ma faute elle a perdu son innocence.»

Elle répondue cash sans me regarder.

« Te l'a-t-elle reproché !?»

Elle me regarda en me disant ça. Je lui répondue en gardant mon calme dans mes paroles.

« En parole non, mais par ses gestes oui.»  
« Ses gestes !? Précise.»  
« Après avoir traversé le village, elle ne me m'a plus parlé et fut froide avec moi.»  
« Ce qui est normal dans ce genre de situation.»

Rajoute son oncle, qui n'avait pas l'air de perdre une goutte du dialogue.

« Elle était comme ça parce que elle ne pensait pas ressentir de sensation identique à ça.»  
« Quel…sensation ?»  
« Laisse tomber…Sache juste qu'elle sait se défendre et qu'elle était prêt à te suivre.»  
« Nina…Même si elle ne me l'a pas dit de son propre chef, sous l'effet d'un jutsu elle m'a dit la vérité.»

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, en me posant une question silencieusement mais qui est aussi poser par l'oncle, la tante semble plus s'occuper de Basil pour qui n'entend pas notre conversation.

« Vous l'avez hypnotisé ?»

Je le regardais, et voulu lui répondre en hurlant de tous mes tripe mais j'ai bloqué mes paroles dans ma gorge et après avoir repris mon calme

« Non, mais on a été attaqué par une kunoichi qui lui a lancé un jutsu pour m'atteindre et je dois dire que ça a réussie. Une autre preuve que je ne suis pas capable de la protéger. On a eus de la chance que j'ai réussie à la ramener.»

Elle n'est pas au courant de ça, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder en disant ça.

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais incapable de la protéger, et elle m'en a voulu de lui avoir fait perdre son innocence.»  
« C'EST FAUX ! ESPÈCE D'IDIOT.»  
« Qu'est que tu en sais ? Tu étais là ?»

Demande l'oncle qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait le rapprochement entre la princesse et elle, ou bien il le fait exprès pour ne pas perdre l'image qu'il se fait de Nina. Elle semble assez perdue et je la rattrape.

« La prêtresse et Nina sont très bonne ami, durant notre voyage elle lui a envoyé des lettres pour lui raconter son aventure.»

Nina qui voit là une porte d'ouverture, continue sur ma lancer.

« Malheureusement je les ai laissé à Hashirama.»

L'oncle ne dit rien puis soupire en continuant de manger, nous suivons son exemple et finissons de manger.

#_Toute cette histoire déclenchée juste par une question. Il semblerait que Nina et moi n'ayons pas le même point de vue du voyage. Qu'est qu'elle voulait dire par ressentie une « telle sensation» ? Il faudra que j'en aie le cœur net… Mais qu'est que je raconte?! Elle est bien ici! Elle est heureuse. Ou bien peut-être…_#

Je regardais Nina et espérant me tromper sur ce point. Le diner se passa sur un ton plus calme. Basil me posait aussi d'autres questions et j'y réponde normalement en rigolant avec lui…C'est vraiment marrant d'avoir un fan. Le dessert arrive et c'est une glace fraise-banane. Nous somme servie et nous refaisons le même signe que pour le début du repas.

C'est vrai que c'est à faire qu'une fois mais d'un simple regard on a compris qu'on allait le refaire rien que pour revoir les têtes des deux adultes. Basil a tenté de faire pareil, mais malheureusement il lui faudrait dix minute d'entrainement pour y arrive et il a l'air d'avoir envie de sa glace plus du fait de réussie un rite qui ne le concerne pas.

La glace fut très bonne et après en avoir repris une part, inviter par l'oncle, ce qui m'étonna plus qu'autre chose, je fus tire par Basil qui voulaient continuer ses questions et avoir ses réponses avant de dormir.

Il semblerait que le « bout de choux» ait cours demain. C'est assez dommage pour lui, mais bon je le suis en m'excusant auprès des parents qui voulais me parler, ils ne l'ont pas dit mais je l'ai bien compris qu'il attendrait que l'enfant soit partie pour me parler sans détour.

Nina nous suivit, les enfants vont jouer de leur côté, comme ils pourraient le croire. Je le suis tirer plus d'autre chose et entre dans une chambre qui semble être la sien. Il me lâcha et alla dans son lit pour s'assoir et être à l'aise. Nina me dis avant que je m'avance vers lui.

« Désolé…Si ça te dérange je peux …»

Je l'interrompu en voyant qu'elle était vraiment gêner.

« Non c'est bon ça ne me dérange pas, je dirai même que c'est l'inverse…»

Elle est étonnée par ma remarque, je lui dis que c'est la première fois que j'ai un fan et je veux en profiter. Je me dirige donc vers lui et m'assoie sur une chaise à sa demande.

« Bien…quel est ta premier question ?»  
« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez tué des gens ?»

J'en fus étonner par le crue de sa question, je regardai Nina pour savoir si c'est son œuvre. Mais apparemment non puisque elle lui demande qui lui a dit ça. Il nous dit que c'est son papa qui lui dit que tous les ninjas sont des tueurs. Je ne dis rien mais je trouve ça très bête de faire ça, mais puisse qu'il ma demande.

« Il existe des ninjas qui tue pour le plaisir en effet mais moi je préfère éviter.»

Un petit mensonge ça ne fait de mal à personne, car lui dire la vérité comme quoi j'ai tué des garde de mon village sans éprouver le moindre regret et que je serai prêt à le refaire ne fait pas très héroïque, surtout que je prenais du plaisir à le faire. Nina me regarde étonner, je lui dis juste que je ne regrette rien de ceux que j'ai fait.

« Vous avez une petit-amie ?»

Je rougie en écarquillant les yeux. Je réponds en bafouant par la négativité.

« Et la princesse ?»

Là c'est Nina qui rougie et deviens si rouge qu'on la croirait née comme ça.

« Je ne serai te dire…Elle ne m'a jamais avoué ses sentiments…»

Je regardais Nina en lui demandant si elle, elle sait.

« Très sincèrement si tu avoues tes sentiments pour elle, elle ne te refusera pas.»  
« Et si elle fait de même, je ne le refuserais pas non plus»

Elle me sourit et je lui rends, est-ce qu'on vient de se déclarer nos sentiment ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me fait très peur.

« Donc disons que actuellement je suis libre mais peut-être pas pour longtemps.»

Répond-je en rigolant. Il ne dit rien et après réfléchirons, il trouve une autre question.

« Est-ce que vous allez à l'école ?»

Je réponds aussi simplement qu'il m'est possible.

« Non, je ne vais pas à l'école mais lorsque je le pouvais j'aurais aimé.»  
« Vous voulez prendre ma place ?»

Je lui souris et lui répond que j'ai déjà trouvé un moyen d'apprendre et que c'est plus que ce que l'école peut m'apporter.

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu aller à l'école ?»

Nina ne dis rien, elle connaît la réponse et cela la rend triste.

« Disons qu'après mon premier jour obligatoire…J'ai rencontré un problème personnel et c'est un tuteur qui m'a recueillie et appris. Grace à lui je sais lire, écrire et compter à la perfection.»  
« Ouahhh ! J'aimerais bien apprendre avec lui, mes profs sont trop nul ils ne savent pas enseigner.»

Je le vois assez déçue, il semblerait qu'il aime apprendre. Mais même si c'est ressasser de mauvais souvenir, je préfère couper court à son imagination.

« Tu sais quand je dis que j'ai appris, ce n'est pas de la meilleur des manières.»

Il semble étonner pendant que moi, je relève ma manche et lui montre une brulure. Et quelque cicatrice que m'a réservée Nii-san, ce n'était pas non plus un ange.

« Tout ça je l'ai eus parce que je ne me concentrait pas assez au goût de mon professeur. Si j'ai survécu à cette torture c'est uniquement pour me dépasser et progresser. Si tu trouves que ton professeur est trop nul, dit toi que c'est mieux que les miens, et que tu peux toujours apprendre chez toi, enfin si tu as le gout pour l'éducation.»

Nina ne dis rien en voyant mes blessures. Je me tourne vers elle en disant qu'il « peux toujours apprendre» chez lui. Je vois son regard interrogateur et ne répond rien en détournant les yeux.

« Et donc maintenant vous n'apprenez plus rien ?»

Je revois ma semaine défilé sous mes yeux et répond d'un ton lasse

« Oh si ! Et mon professeur est pire que tout, j'apprends à développé encore plus mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai aussi des cours.»  
« Ah bon ! Vous apprenez quoi ?»

Il saut presque de joie en voulant savoir ce que j'apprends.

« Oh rien de spécial, je calcule des axe, des angles, j'ai des cours de japonais et enfin j'apprends aussi l'histoire.»  
« Vous apprenez quoi en histoire ? Moi c'est l'histoire des seigneurs du pays du feu.»  
« Et bien moi c'est histoire des…»

Je m'arrête in-extremis et répond en étant le plus vaque possible.

« …Du…d'un so…d'un ninja qui a développé une technique phénoménal et de comment il a créé les sonn…son clan.»  
« Ouah, j'aimerais bien être ninja comme vous…»  
« Je te le déconseille Basil, la vie de ninja est plus dur que tu crois. On n'est pas toujours dans des aventure légendaire et l'apprentissage est très dur.»

Lui répond Nina pour le décourager. Et ça a l'air de marcher mais je préfère en rajouter un peu.

« Et puis on se fait souvent mal et tout ça parce que on doit accomplir une mission.»  
« Alors c'est vrai vous êtes comme des arme vivant ?»

Je fus surpris de sa remarque, pas besoin de demander je sais d'où vient l'appellation. Je lui réponds comme à une personne innocente, ce qui est son cas.

« Non, on n'est pas des armes mais cela dépasse certain personne. Je vais te dire un secret. La différence c'est qu'une arme n'a pas de conscience un ninja si et c'est ce qui le rend plus fort. Quand on lui demande de faire quelque chose, il a le choix d'accepter et de refuser. D'ailleurs on a une heure pour étudier un dossier de mission et on peut refuser, en disant pourquoi on refuse et accepter les conséquences de son choix.»

Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est presque 22 heures, Nina lui dis qu'il est l'heure de dormir mais lui refuse de se plier à sa volonté et dis qu'il est trop excité. Elle me regarde, je souffle et lui parle une dernière fois.

« Bien alors si on fessait un marcher…»

Il est étonné et Nina aussi.

« Je te montre une technique ninja et te promet de revenir, si toi de ton côté tu promets de dormir après.»

Il accepte trop content de voir une de mes technique. Je réfléchie à quoi utiliser.

#_Ninjutsu ? Non je vais le blesser. Invocation ? NON pas assez de place. Taijutsu ? Non je risque de tout casser dans la chambre. Reste plus que Genjutsu, mais non il est trop jeune je risque de me faire engueuler…_#

« Et pourquoi pas une transformation ?»

Me dis Nina qui a bien vu que je merdais à chercher. Je lui accorde l'idée et lui demande en quoi il veut que je me transforme.

« En Nina !»

Il a répondue a une vite folle, mais bon c'est partie. Je regarde Nina une dernière fois _Henge no Jutsu_ (Métamorphose)

Me voilà en Nina, habiller comme elle avec la même touche de maquillage, bref son double parfait. La fumée disparait et Basil est complètement subjuguer, il me demande de parler comme elle.

« Aller il est temps de dormir maintenant.»

Lui dis Nina assis à la place de vrai

« Tu vas faire de beaux rêve et demain tu auras droit à une autre histoire.»

Lui dis Nina qui est assis sur mon siège.

« Et puis il a promis de revenir alors maintenant c'est à toi de tenir ta promesse.»

Lui redis la première Nina. Basil tourne vers la deuxième Nina et parle presque en hurlant.

« DONC LA FAUX NINA EST LÀ !…»

Il montre du doigt, c'est vraiment mal poli.

« C'est trop facile, finalement je suis capable de percer à jours les technique ninja.»

D'un coup la Nina non montrer du doigt disparait et apparais un Sonnyus en mettant sa main sur sa tête. Et lui dis d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu as du chemin à faire si tu veux réussie à percer mes techniques.»

Il boude en me demandant comment j'ai fait.

« Nina et moi on a changé nos places rapidement et dans le noir tu n'as rien vu.»  
« Ça veut dire que Nina est…»  
« Aller il est temps de tenir ta promesse, et surtout tu n'as rien vu…»

Il secoue la tête content de mon petit tour de passe-passe. Enfin notre tours de passe-passe, car après que la chambre soit fermer et que nous somme dans le couloir.

« Tu as fait des progrès énorme, c'est incroyable.»

Dis Nina.

« Je te remercie, tu es prêt pour la dernière épreuve ?»

Demande Sonnyus

« Sans problème.»

Un signe et Sonnyus reprend la forme de Nina et moi ma forme originelle. Et oui, Nina s'est transformé en moi et on a battu son cousin comme ça. Elle a fait de vrai progrès. Et même si j'ai envie de lui demander comment et quand elle a appris, je me retiens car maintenant je dois affronte l'épreuve de la soirée l'oncle et la tante.

_À suivre_

*Haha signifie mère de manière polie ou familière. (Source : crapulescorp)  
*2 Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, la fleur d'oranger est le symbole de la virginité. Au dix-huitième siècle, on donnait cette fleur à une fille sortis de l'âge de l'enfance pour prouver que cette fille est pure. Je vous conseille _Madame Baptiste _de _Maupassant_ qui en parlera mieux que moi de sa symbolique.


End file.
